Craving
by o0Kitsune0o
Summary: It all started when Kakashi locked them in a room together as a punishment for bickering. Who knew falling so hard in love you could barely focus would be such a journey? It should be smooth sailing.. right? SasuNaru Team 7 lives together. Chapter41 UP!
1. Tell Me

READ this first!

Okay. This fic is very long. This is chapter one. This fic takes up 200 freaking pages of Microsoft Word in my computer. I'm not sure I'll continue...sigh ...its a lot of stuff to edit and go over and crap, ya know? Later this story's rating goes to Mature as the two get use to each other... . Alright, read away! Review if you wish, this is only chapter one. Wouldn't hurt to tell me if you even want me to continue. Theres no cliffhanger or anything but theres a LOT of drama later. ok NOW read away!

I don't own Naruto. Isn't it obvious? If I did I wouldnt be posting FANFICS.

-Kitsune

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I**

**_Tell Me._**

_"What.. is wrong with me.. why am I staring at him.."_ Sasuke stared across the yard at Naruto chasing a cat around in circles. Sasuke sat on his rock dully and averted his attention. "He's so stupid.. what's his problem.." He said to himself. Sasuke sighed and turned to stare again. Naruto had caught the cat, and was cuddling with it in the grass. Sasuke felt himself get a little warm as he observed, and he shook it off, turning around with his back to the rest of the yard.

_"What.. the hell.. is wrong with me.." _Naruto thought to himself, stroking the cat in his lap as he sat cross legged in the grass—staring at Sasuke's back. He smiled a little, then immediately erased it.

"HEY BASTARD! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TRAINING GET OFF THAT STUPID ROCK!" he shouted. Sasuke turned and gave him such a cold look that he immediately looked away. Meanwhile, Sasuke didn't move.

"_Why does he have to hate me so much.. if he didn't, maybe I could feel better about him." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"_Why does he hate me so much.." _Naruto wondered.

"I.. don't really hate him.." He finished aloud to himself, letting the cat go. Naruto stood up and slowly approached Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke? Hey what's wrong with you?" He asked, trying to sound more agreeable. Sasuke didn't answer him for awhile, but just as Naruto was about to walk away, he spoke up.

"I don't know why you care. I just...it's bothering me." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto wondered for a moment, but then knew, and moved his gaze to the side of Sasuke's neck and the base of his shoulder on the left side. The curse seal. Naruto watched Sasuke lean with his head in his hands and sit there silently.

"Is.. um.. is there something I can do?" he asked hesitantly.

"You'll get in my way if you're over here moping about that." He added. Sasuke only shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do Naruto." Sasuke said tersely. Naruto stood there for awhile, but then turned to the house.

"Okay fine." He started to walk away. He heard Sasuke move behind him.

"Hey." He called. Naruto turned his head.

"What?"

"I'm getting worse. The pain, I mean. I just can't do a lot of training now, alright?" Sasuke said. Naruto turned all the way around and nodded.

"Oh.. alright. I get it." Naruto agreed awkwardly. Sasuke kept staring at him, his hands folded in front of him as he rested with his elbows on his knees. Naruto stood there uncomfortably until it was too much.

"What are you looking at!?" he retorted suddenly. Sasuke looked away.

"How have you been.." he asked quietly. Naruto's jaw nearly dropped.

"_How_ have I _been_??" He repeated. Sasuke never asking him anything that normal. At least not without an insult following it.

"What kind of question….I.. I've been okay." Naruto answered, taking a few steps closer. Sasuke nodded.

"Um.. that's good." He answered uneasily. Naruto made a face.

"Are YOU okay? You're acting so weird." Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned.

"I told you what my problem was." Sasuke answered, getting slightly annoyed. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, walking all the way over to the rock and standing next to it.

"You don't have to get an attitude." He said under his breath.

"I'm not getting an attitude, I just already told what was wrong, what else do you want??" Sasuke's voice raised. Naruto uncrossed his arms.

"What the hell is your problem?? Why can't you act normal for a change!? That stupid little curse mark makes you think you can act however you want—oh wait! You do that anyway!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stood up and had Naruto by the collar within the next few seconds.

"I don't need this right now. So you can either shut up, or I'll do it for you. Baka." In the next moment, Naruto shoved, Sasuke shoved back, and they were in the grass fist fighting in the next second.

"TRY IT! Just try and shut me up you stupid Uchiha—inherited all your abilities! You're such a prick!" Naruto screamed, struggling with Sasuke for control of the fight. Sasuke suddenly hit him in the face without a problem.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! You know nothing I went through! No one does! And I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on you, you clueless dropout! You ever wonder why the entire town hated you??" Sasuke retorted, pinning Naruto to the ground and forcing him still. Naruto froze, staring at him blankly. Sasuke stared, pausing, then realized what he'd said. He knew it was a little harsh, but he refused to apologize. Naruto hadn't moved, but he'd gone a few shades paler.

"Ouch…" he murmured, but said nothing else. Sasuke stood up off of Naruto and stared at him for a few moments.

"_Why did I say that.. it was out of line.. I know better.."_ Sasuke's thoughts spouted apology in his mind, but he didn't say a word. Naruto got up silently and brushed himself off, staring at Sasuke for a few moments, then turned around to walk to the house.

"No wonder you're a loner.." he murmured as he left. Sasuke turned and sat back on the rock, again putting his face back in his hands.

Later that night, Kakashi was walking around the house. Naruto was in a window corner, staring endlessly out into the dark. Sasuke was still outside on the rock, his head in his hands, and Sakura was beside him, rubbing his shoulder and trying to talk him into coming in to get something to eat. Kakashi went back to Naruto and sat down nearby.

"Naruto turn around." He said after a few minutes of silence. Naruto looked hesitantly, revealing a black eye.

"You have to learn when not to push it Naruto." Kakashi said after a sigh. Naruto jumped up. "He started it! Why does everyone take his side?? Especially Sakura—you know what I don't have time for this, why don't you just take them and breed a bunch of little stupid Uchihas so they can have their own stupid race of STUPID little punk know-it-alls! Stupid Sasuke.. I hate how everyone thinks he's right—"

"Naruto."

"—and everyone thinks I'm nothing! I'll show him and everyone else.. one day I'm going to snap, and just—Ahhh!! I can't stand him, I can't be around him.. This past week has been hell—"

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, interrupting.

"You have to stop this bickering with him. Neither of you understand the other at all. You're suppose to be learning from each other." Kakashi lectured. Naruto shook his head.

"I can't.. I can't learn from him.. he won't let me." Naruto said more calmly, sitting back down. Kakashi peered at him.

"Does that mean you're wanting to give it a try? You said he won't let you. Does that means you've tried?" Kakashi pointed out. Naruto said nothing for awhile, then looked up as there was a knock at the open door. Sasuke stood, leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He stared at the floor.

"Naruto. I have some things to say." He said. Naruto scowled.

"I don't want to talk to you!" He snapped, crossing his arms and facing the window. Kakashi stood up and walked out the door, past Sasuke.

"I'm closing this door, and you two are going to fight it out, talk it out, hug it out, whatever you have to do. You're not coming out until you resolve this." Kakashi forced. Sasuke scoffed. "You can eliminate 'hugging it out' _right_ _now_."

"I think we agree for once." Naruto growled from the other side of the room. Kakashi sighed. "Whatever. Just _talk_." Kakashi closed the door and locked it. Sasuke sat down right against the door and crossed his arms, bitterly staring still at the floor.

"Now look…he wouldn't have done that if you hadn't come over here.. what do you want?" Naruto grumbled, keeping his back to Sasuke. Sasuke was silent for a long while, until Naruto began to get frustrated again, then he finally spoke.

"I shouldn't have said what I said." Naruto turned to look, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He stared in disbelief at Sasuke.

"It's…it was out of line." Sasuke said, finally looking up, but only briefly. Naruto cleared his throat and stared.

"_He's.. really.. doing this?...Wow. He's never…"_ Naruto turned all the way around and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Are you actually—"

"Yes, I'm sorry, alright? Get over it." Sasuke snapped, looking up to give him a "Look". "Well.. thanks." Naruto answered uncomfortably. They sat in the uncomfortable silence for around 5 minutes, Naruto occasionally staring at Sasuke, while Sasuke merely stared at the floor, occasionally rubbing his shoulder over the curse mark.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto began. Sasuke looked up, wondering what was coming. Naruto looked down and fiddled with his shirt hem.

"You.. you said when we were fighting.. that no one knows what you've been through." Naruto started. Sasuke's plain stare suddenly became a piercing focus, and Naruto felt he was being stared at straight into his thoughts.

"I…well…tell me." Naruto managed to get out. He watched Sasuke basically twitch in discomfort, and he stood up.

"Why should I.." he murmured, coming a few steps closer. Naruto looked away.

"So I can.. I don't know. Just so I can know. You know my story. Well enough to make me feel horrible about myself." Naruto muttered. Sasuke came all the way over and sat down.

"I don't hate you." He said slowly after a few seconds. Naruto turned and looked for a while, then looked back down at the floor.

"I don't hate you either." He admitted. Sasuke blinked and stared at him for a few seconds. "Hold on." He stood up and went across the room to the fireplace, quickly starting a fire and going back to Naruto and sitting down.

"Alright I'll tell you I guess. Just.. just remember I don't really want to." Sasuke reminded. Naruto nodded.

"Ok, fine." Naruto watched Sasuke carefully as he began to talk. He read Sasuke's face, watched his eyes. Before long, he began to feel the pain through the words.

Sasuke paused after around 15 minutes of talking, and stared at Naruto. They had moved from Naruto's spot in the corner of the window, and were sitting side by side on a mat in front of the fire place. The room had gotten cold. Sasuke stared for a long while before Naruto noticed he was staring.

"Don't.. what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. He'd been staring at the floor so hard that his eyes hurt.

"Your brother—how.. family! He's your own blood.. I never even had a family and a member of yours did THIS to you?" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, his hands clenching into tight fists in his lap. Sasuke looked away.

"It's not that big of a deal—"

"It is! How can you say that?? I.. I never understood why you were the way you are, and now I do!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked back at him almost in disbelief.

"Hey why do you care so much anyway??" He exclaimed sharply. They both paused and sat in silence, and Naruto uncomfortably fidgeted with his pant material. He turned his head completely so Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"I.. I.. I don't know." Naruto lied. He felt Sasuke come closer.

"Hey! Answer me. Why do you care? Why did I apologize to you? Why do we always fight?? Why are we here!" Sasuke vented all of a sudden, and Naruto turned around in abrupt shock to stare at Sasuke's mini-breakdown.

"Um…" Naruto started, but had no response.

"Well.. hey Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke took a deep breath, then finally looked up.

"What, Naruto.." Naruto thought carefully.

"Um.." he grew a smirk.

"Do you even like Sakura the way she hopes at all?" he asked suddenly. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything at first. He rose an eyebrow and folded his hands in his lap as he stared in the fire.

"I don't. I know it's.. just.. disrupting our teamwork because it's all she thinks about. But.. I don't have time to think about her that way." Sasuke admitted. Naruto hung on to every word as Sasuke continued far past what he ever normally did.

"I…I can't even picture myself growing to like her that way.. there's too much on my mind. Too much of her is different from me. There's.. no way I could—" Sasuke paused when he realized Naruto's eyes had widened about twice their normal size.

"Wooow…you've never said anything like that to anyone!" he exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied tersely. Naruto began picking at a stray piece of material from the rug they sat on.

"Do you have interest in _anyone_? Who does Sasuke Uchiha think about at night?" Naruto said slowly, seemingly drifting off into thought as he spoke. He stared straight at the carpet. Sasuke didn't reply for a straight minute, and neither of them said a thing.

"_You_ want to know who I think about." Sasuke said in cynical disbelief. He even scoffed after. "God.. what is my problem.." Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why's it your problem? Problem??"

"I said it's nothing." They sat awkwardly and stared into the flames.

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said within the next minute. He got up and grabbed a cushion from the window bench, then came back and put it at the edge of the rug closest to the fireplace. Before lying down, he took of his shirt. Naruto, beside him, froze in place and looked.

"What are you doing.." he asked uncomfortably. Sasuke gave him a rather evil glance.

"It's only going to get warmer because of that fire. Relax. And please shut up, I want to sleep." Sasuke murmured, preparing to lie down. Naruto spoke up again before he did.

"So.. what about after you kill your brother?" he watched Sasuke tense, and with Sasuke's shirt off he could see all the muscles contract.

"What will you do after your whole life goal is finished? Then will you have time to think about someone at night?" Naruto asked more quietly.

"Do you have some.. special person that none of us know about? Where do you live anyway?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke sat back up from being about to lay on his stomach. He looked at Naruto carefully.

"Why do you want to know? Why are you asking all of these questions? Stop." Sasuke said outright. Naruto ignored his request completely.

"Because I'm curious." He said, again looking away uncomfortably.

"Why do you keep looking away like that—" Sasuke reached out and put his hand on top of Naruto's head, turning him to face him again. Naruto swatted immediately.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine." Sasuke laid down and faced away from him.

"Good _night_." He finalized.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto said in the next second.

"You won't shut up until I answer you will you." Sasuke muttered bitterly. Naruto chewed briefly on his bottom lip, then scrambled over to Sasuke's other side and crouched right up by him, leaning down in his face.

"Nope! Spill, Uchiha." He demanded boldly. Sasuke shifted to his side and sat up partly, resting his head in his hand with his elbow on the floor so he was in Naruto's face at his same level.

"I think about you and Kakashi at night." Sasuke said simply. Naruto rose his eyebrows. "Really? Me and Kakashi? What? You know that's not what I meant."

"You don't know that."

"What?"

"Nothing." They glared at each other for a moment, but Naruto didn't move. Sasuke was basically studying his face.

"You're always in my face. Like when we first ran into each other that day in class." Sasuke commented. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well no one's behind me to push me into you this time, so I can challenge you all I want from right in your personal space." Naruto argued. Sasuke made a strange face and glanced away, but only for a second.

"Mostly you." Sasuke said within the next minute.

"Wha?" Naruto questioned.

"At night. I think the most about you." Sasuke said more quietly. Naruto stared so hard that Sasuke felt a slight flush cross his face. Naruto felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"What the—I mean.. not that—I don't.. me too." Naruto finished, suddenly the room temperature rising considerably. He didn't move from his crouched position in Sasuke's face, but he felt wildly uncomfortable, almost to the point where he wanted to jump up and flee the room. But he didn't, and he couldn't anyway.

"What's that mean.." He asked in a near whisper. Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing. It means nothing.. just.. we argue way more than we should." Sasuke said. Naruto looked slightly disappointed.

"I know what you said earlier.. a few minutes ago. You said "What's my problem". So.. why? Do you have a problem?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Stop prying." Sasuke reprimanded, closing his eyes. Naruto pouted for a minute, then started to get up and get a pillow to go to sleep himself, when suddenly Sasuke began talking again.

"I think about how I call you names as a term of endearment. I don't mean it. Sometimes." Sasuke admitted without warning. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and he plopped down to sit cross-legged in front of Sasuke.

"Huh?...Endearment?" he questioned. Sasuke sat up also and sat cross-legged across from Naruto.

"Yeah.. and.. I think about how I always feel like I have to protect you from people who don't understand you." Sasuke admitted next, appearing freer after each confession. Naruto bit nervously at his bottom lip.

"Sasuke.."

"And.. it's because I feel like I understand you the most. So I pick fights when I think you're wrong, only because of this…this annoying urge to protect you from yourself.." Sasuke admitted in frustration, glancing away and slamming his palm into the floor. Naruto felt his breathing rate pick up a few notches because of Sasuke's intensity.

"I guess you do understand me.. the most.. since.. you told me your story.." Naruto breathed. Sasuke glanced back at him.

"You sound like you're about to.. hyperventilate or something.." Sasuke pointed out, staring at him strangely. Naruto cleared his throat and calmed himself, breathing normally.

"You care about me. You actually.. get worried about me." Naruto finally realized. Sasuke stared at him almost guiltily, as if he wasn't wanting to be found out. But the look on Naruto's face wasn't at all what he expected. And Naruto's face wasn't as far away as it had been either. Naruto leaned closer to him.

"You.. you.. that's so weird.." Naruto murmured, close like he was inspecting him. Sasuke mimicked him and leaned.

"Whatever. You knew it.. right?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You know I worry about you too, right?" Naruto admitted. He watched Sasuke's eyes soften. "I guess." Sasuke answered even more quietly. They steadily got closer, until they paused for a second, their noses a mere inch from the other.

"You know there's something weird going on right?" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't even nod, he only gazed.

"I understand you sooo much better."

"Maybe we should locked in a room overnight more often, eh?"

Their lips brushed, then softly pressed. Only for one second.

"Whoa, whoa what the hell!" Naruto shouted, backing all the way up and scrambling back to the wall. Sasuke merely jumped and scooted back a few yards.

"What—"

"Oh my God."

"Shhh! Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke ordered, and they were both silent. Slowly they came back to their spots.

"You moved forward." Sasuke said after several seconds of pensive silence. They were sitting again, side by side, facing the fire.

"I--I know.. you moved too." Naruto replied shakily.

"I.. know.." He turned his head to look, and Sasuke had looked at him also.

"My heart is pounding.. It kind of hurts.." Naruto said, swallowing afterwards. Sasuke nodded.

"Mine too.." They didn't say another word then. Sasuke moved first, carefully moving toward Naruto again, watching for any apprehension. Naruto flinched just a bit, but laughed it off nervously.

"S-Sorry. Reflex…I mean you _did_ punch me in the face…" He murmured. Sasuke shook it off and hesitantly placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders, and even more slowly touched his lips lightly to Naruto's.

He got little response until he slowly positioned himself closer and pressed a bit more firmly.

"This is disgusting Naruto.."

"Yeah—right.."

Naruto gathered up his nerve and moved his hand over, steadily coming to rest on Sasuke's leg before he gradually began to kiss back. He leaned into Sasuke, feeling the stability, amazed at the security. Sasuke didn't stop; he was a far better kisser than Naruto had ever imagined—and he had certainly imagined—even though it was a little awkward this first time. He began to feel Sasuke's tongue brushing along his lips, and he opened his mouth slightly, letting Sasuke's tongue caress his softly. They separated just as hesitantly as they had come together, and Sasuke felt Naruto shaking slightly.

"This is so wrong.." The blonde muttered, shaking his head at himself.

"Hey.. why?" Sasuke replied. Naruto looked up at him.

"Uh—because it's.. _you_??" he blushed and fidgeted in Sasuke's hold. Sasuke sighed and let go of him, and they both got a little unnerved.

"Well.. I don't think Kakashi expected we'd get along _that_ well." Sasuke mused, resting his chin in his hand. Naruto finally got up and went to get a pillow, then placed it beside Sasuke's.

"O-okay.. let's…get some rest.. this whole week I've been feeling weird." Naruto said. Sasuke could tell by his voice that he was extremely anxious about the entire thing. They both laid down quietly, watching each other, Naruto with his head resting on his arms, and Sasuke the same way. They stared in silence for about 5 minutes.

"We have something to hide…" Sasuke said soon.

"I guess so.." Naruto agreed quietly.

"I haven't been able to look at you the past month or so." Sasuke admitted.

"It—made me feel weird." He finished. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah? Me too." He confessed. Sasuke looked still thoughtful.

"Naruto.. this isn't too weird for you is it? I—I feel like I still want to touch you.." Sasuke said bluntly, but his cheeks turned a deep crimson color. Naruto shook his head.

"No.. Is it weird I've been wanting to touch you for the past 5 months?" Naruto replied, not even relaxed enough to look Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke was closer in the next second, and had them kissing again on the floor. This time Sasuke was more forceful, and they kissed a little bit feverishly for a few minutes.

"Damn it.. Sakura would kill me.. Worse than that.. she'd murder me in my sleep and wouldn't even bury me properly.." Naruto murmured, his and Sasuke's foreheads together while they caught their breath. Sasuke slowly laid back down and they faced each other still.

"It's weird. I'm not sure I like it." Sasuke noted.

"I know.." Naruto admitted.

The next morning was even more awkward than ever. Naruto stood up rubbing his side, sore from having slept on the floor. Sasuke was already up, and seemingly had been waiting for him before they attempted to get Kakashi's attention to let them out. They said nothing to each other and stood on opposite sides of the table in the center of the room.

"Don't pretend nothing happened at all." Naruto suddenly said.

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Don't give me that crap.."

"Shut up.."

They stood there heatedly, already in bad moods first thing in the morning. Sasuke then moved and came over to Naruto's side of the table, standing in front of him.

"What did you expect me to do? Something like this maybe.." He came closer his hands on either side of Naruto's face, and pressed into him, covering Naruto's mouth with his and thoroughly tasting him before pulling away and stepping back two steps.

"Good morning." Sasuke finished. Naruto stood there dazedly.

"Uh—good—good morning.." he murmured, looking extremely uncomfortable as he took a deep wavering breath, turning a strawberry red color in the face. Sasuke only smirked slightly and sat on the edge of the table as they heard Kakashi's footsteps approaching.

"Hey!! You two haven't killed each other yet have you?" Kakashi yelled through the door.

"Nope.. just been getting a little too familiar to be comfortable." Sasuke replied as Naruto smiled at him.

* * *

There you have it. Sorry if this chapter was so long! I couldn't interupt what was going on though, it flowed too well! Chapter 2; "_**Tease Me**_", will hopefully be coming soon! if you want it... R&R if you like! Until next time...

-Kitsune

* * *


	2. Tease Me

OMG.. you guys made me so nervous to post this with your reviews! now I HAVE to finish and it HAS to be good!

Remember, this fic is already extremely long, so its not like i can change these early chapters without having to rewrite, but im so nervous! I dont think this chap is as good as the first but hey, first chapters are always best. PLeez keep in mind i started this story way back when i first started watching Naruto and I have now watched all the way to ep218 so back then i didn't really kno enough to write them properly.. I think its okay! Remember it wont move very fast since its so long. This chap is mostly all drabble. So enough yacking, its CHAPPY 2!!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

* * *

**Chapter II**

**_Tease Me_**

It was mid-afternoon, and they were suppose to be training. Instead, Sakura was trying to find Sasuke and Naruto was just wondering around aimlessly doing nothing. Sasuke suddenly was behind him, and he jumped, freezing in place. Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Five minutes, go behind that big tree over there." He said plainly, making Naruto turn to face it by steering his shoulders. Before Naruto had time to answer, Sasuke was gone. He blushed a bit, fiddling his fingers as he stood there feeling strange.

"_I can't believe this.. he's actually not going to ignore me forever after that last night? Maybe.. maybe this can be something.."_ Naruto stopped himself and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." He told himself aloud.

He stood behind the tree, kicking at the dirt at his feet nervously.

"_Man.. what the hell.. what's wrong with me.. I'm acting like.. like.. some silly kid on a first date that's not even official.. It's just Sasuke.."_ he complained in his thoughts. His heart-rate picked up too quickly to be comfortable as Sasuke suddenly showed up beside him against the tree trunk.

"So.. hey." Sasuke said coolly, his hands in his pockets. Naruto blinked.

"Uh.. uhm…hey Sasuke.." They stood up off of the tree and faced each other.

"So.. how…do we do this.." Sasuke murmured, looking up at the leaves on the tree. Naruto flushed and clenched his fists.

"How should I know! You're the one that asked!" He snapped, more than slightly annoyed. Sasuke smirked at him and came closer, then watched Naruto immediately take a step back, then realize what he did and take two steps closer. They awkwardly bumped, and Sasuke stabilized Naruto as they both wavered. He smirked a little.

"Hmph.. dobe.. Confused?" Sasuke asked, his hands moving from Naruto's shoulders to his waist. Naruto was completely red, and completely flustered.

"Ugh.. this sucks.." he murmured.

"Oh really. Does it?" Sasuke murmured, gently pressing his lips to Naruto's, then softly sucking Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto very slightly relaxed, but was still tense, and Sasuke directed him against the tree, then pulled back slightly, waiting for a response.

"Haha.. sucks.. you're _funny_." Naruto cynically laughed. Sasuke only smirked as Naruto held onto his waist in return. They resumed kissing, deeply tongue-kissing for a few minutes, until one of the snaps on Naruto's jacket came undone thanks to some fiddling, and Sasuke's fingers hooked onto his pants' waistband. Naruto immediately shoved, and Sasuke stumbled back a few feet, still smirking at him.

"Nope. That's it." He crossed his arms. "There's no way. I am SO never getting use to this!" Naruto panted, even while trying to calm down from getting a little more turned on than he was comfortable with at the moment.

"I swear it!"

_ One month later (A/N - Yes its a big jump, but come on! It'd move so slow if I didn't!):_

Sasuke never had believed Naruto's words that day under the tree anyway.

It was around midnight, the two found themselves hungrily making out in Sasuke's bed, seemingly powerless to each other.

"Whoa.. ah.. let up Sasa, I'm gonna scream.." Naruto breathed, his voice going a bit high-pitched.

"You don't really want me to let up…" Sasuke responded with his mouth against Naruto's stomach. Naruto only gasped repeatedly in response.

"Here—" Sasuke used one hand to grab a pillow to slap on Naruto's face, who immediately screamed into the pillow to let out the tension.

"Yeah that's it, scream.." Sasuke murmured, his mouth still against Naruto's skin before he delicately dragging his tongue in slow, torturous circles around and inside Naruto's navel. Naruto nearly cried into the pillow in response.

"Sensitive!!! Ahh God! Ok stop, stop!" Naruto laughed, beginning to get uncontrollably ticklish. Sasuke complied reluctantly as Naruto started talking again.

"Sasuke….if you can do this to me now…just making out.. I couldn't imagine if we went all the way…" Naruto groaned, finally able to get a breath when Sasuke sat up to stare at him, straddling his hips. Naruto threw his arms up over his head and closed his eyes. "Whew.. Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in the dark. He felt Sasuke lying down close next to him, then felt Sasuke's warm, even breathing on his neck.

"Yeah dobe.." Sasuke responded.

"Stop calling me that already..." Naruto giggled.

"Why, you call me teme all the time.." Sasuke responded into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah but it's different..." Naruto excused without a real reason. Sasuke shut his eyes and draped his arm over Naruto's middle.

"Ok fine.. you're right.. dobe." Naruto could hear the slight smirk in Sasuke's sarcastic tone.

"You're so amazing.." Naruto murmured again, turning his head so their lips could meet.

"Mm…Nara.. you do know that…no one.. no one.. can EVER know about this." Sasuke said suddenly, right in the middle of their kiss. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"But Sasuke.. I mean not soon but I figured some day—"

"No.. No Naru-chan... this has to stay secret.." Sasuke said while he leaned over Naruto. Naruto stared for a moment at the definition in Sasuke's arms and upper body, there, in that perfectly controlled position…He sighed and glanced away to keep from getting distracted so he could think.

"Well.. Maybe you're right.. if.. SHE.. found out it would be the worst." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yea I know, Sakura insists on obsessing over me. And you hate it...That's exactly why they can't ever know. Too much trouble within our team. And…I think Kakashi would flip." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Fine then.. We keep it secret." Naruto paused while Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's wild blonde hair.

"Good…" He whispered while stroked his hand along Naruto's hairline. Naruto smiled. "Hey.. we've been messing around for an entire month now.. I'm surprised no one's caught on, actually." He commented. Sasuke scoffed a little and laid on his back, folding his hands behind his head and letting Naruto lie on top of him.

"They don't notice much.. its weird. Especially when we first figured each other out, I thought we'd get caught right away, actually." Naruto slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt while he thought about it.

"Yeah…remember, a few weeks ago we made out up in a tree.. right above Sensei's head. He knew we were in it too, he was just talking and.. you looked at me like that.. I thought about you saying earlier that I was everything to you.. Man did that shock me…" Naruto said.

"And then," Sasuke continued, "I couldn't think about anything else but getting my lips on you.." he murmured, joining his hand with Naruto's without opening his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to a stream of sunlight in his face. He lifted his head from Sasuke's chest.

"Ohayo…what time.." he glanced at the clock.

"Oi! 7:28! 2 minutes until Sensei—Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke sat up abruptly, eyebrows raised.

"What, dobe!?"

"2 minutes!" Naruto exclaimed, stumbling out of bed and hopping for the door while pulling on his shoes.

"I can't let Sensei catch me in your room! He'd know for me to be in here this early would mean I was here all night!" Naruto was gone before Sasuke could speak. Sasuke sat calmly in the center of the bed, his legs crossed, and sighed.

"Three.. two.. one.." Sasuke counted down. When he looked up, Naruto was walking back in with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"It's.. Saturday isn't it.. we don't have training today.." Naruto laughed, a flush of embarrassment crossing his face. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head. "Yes Naruto. It's freaking Saturday." Sasuke sighed as he got up out of bed anyway. But as soon as he stood up, Naruto tackled him right back onto the bed.

"Stay put Sasuke.. this is our chance, it's so early, no one is up. But .. _we _are." Naruto pushed. Sasuke appeared to be thinking about it as he stared into the bright blue eyes above him. That had a very appealing glint of lust inside them at the moment.

"You mean.. just.. have some early morning whatever right here." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto briefly chewed his bottom lip.

"Well.. yeah. I think. Maybe? I think I'm ready.." Naruto stammered. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, still pinned at the shoulders by Naruto.

"You're seeming less and less sure about this Nara. You're not ready." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto grunted in frustration.

"Sasuke…onegai…I'll do anything you want...I promise you'll like it…" Naruto was murmuring and whispering close to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned.

"Nice try.. almost made me cave…but begging for it will get you nowhere." Sasuke denied, sitting up and leaving Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Idiot..." he muttered. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"_Naruto_…I think I'm rubbing off on you." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto snickered at that. "So I called you an idiot.. you deserved it! I just poured on the charm and you turned me away cold!" Naruto complained.

"You're not ready.." Sasuke sang from the other room.

"YES I AM, COME BACK HERE AND TAKE ME!!" Naruto shouted from the bed. He heard Sasuke actually laugh out loud then, with just a hint of maliciousness in it. Naruto growled a little and gave up, standing to follow Sasuke and at least eat breakfast with him. He threw on a white tee and some orange shorts and ran out the door, only to find Sakura cooking eggs outside beside Sasuke. Naruto froze and made a face to himself, then walked over calmly, startling Sakura by appearing suddenly behind her.

"Gooood Morning!"

"Ah! What, Naruto what are you doing up?" Sakura said with a weird smile.

"What are _you_ doing up?" Naruto shot back, squeezing between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um Naruto I'm always up early. So is Sasuke. You.. on days we don't have training you're knocked out til one in the afternoon." Sakura retorted. Only Naruto caught the resulting short chuckle from Sasuke. He smirked a little.

"Well. Sasuke woke me up." Naruto said finally, crossing his arms. Sakura rose an eyebrow at Sasuke who was minding his own business with the eggs.

"You woke up Naruto? Usually you're saying how much you enjoy the peace and quiet without him." She said. Naruto spun around and gasped at Sasuke.

"Sasa?! You said that?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura rose her other eyebrow. "Sa..sa..? Naruto did you just call him Sasa?" she asked. Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. The next second, Sasuke turned around.

"Eggs are done, Naruto get the fruit." Sasuke ordered. Naruto bounded off.

"Right!" he was gone.

"Hmm.." Sakura shrugged the incident off.

The three ate together at the tree stump table quietly.

"Um.. pass the butter?" Naruto questioned, breaking the silence. "What's with this? It's way to quiet." Naruto said as he spread butter slabs all over his bread. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, resulting in a kick in the knee from Naruto.

"You're so loud.." Sasuke muttered.

"You know you like it.." Naruto hissed when Sakura turned around to stare at a rabbit darting from a bush. Sasuke held in a smirk, but reached over to run his hand along Naruto's upper thigh.

"_Sasuke!_" he hissed when Sakura started to turn around, but Sasuke stopped just in time, smoothly resuming eating. Sakura slowly finished eating, then took the longest time to gather her plate and take all her stuff inside the training camp. As soon as she was gone Sasuke and Naruto were at each other again immediately, arms around each other, and with one hop, Naruto was in Sasuke's lap and they both fell backwards into the grass. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called as she was coming back outside. Sasuke stood up smoothly yet quickly, clearing his throat and brushing himself off, while Naruto sat up dazedly, staring from the grass. Sakura came on outside and sat on a log.

"Naruto you're up way too early. Now we have to find something to do now, instead of Sasuke going off and doing his own thing while I do nice stuff like gardening and junk." Sakura said. Naruto laughed and scratched his head, still sitting in a grass patch.

"Ahaha.. yeah.. well maybe I should just go back to bed then, fine. Maybe we should all go back to bed." Naruto said with a rather maniacal grin in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke scoffed and turned to walk off.

"Nah I'm not sleeping.. How bout just get Sensei and get him to train us some more anyway. Since we're so bored."

"Heck no! At least not with Kakashi, he'll torture us!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"I think Naruto's right, leave it to you, Sasuke, to wanna train on Saturday.. Naruto always says it best though, 'heck no'!"

"I've got way more fun things to think about…" Naruto muttered as he finally stood and brushed himself off. Before Sakura could respond, Naruto had gone jogging off in the direction Sasuke had gone, leaving her alone to ponder their sudden disappearances.

* * *

Waaaa I'm sorry I'm sorry! Yes its drabble and I want to meet everyone's expectations so bad!!! sad face...I mean if you still loved it tell me, but yah otherwise just wait til later I promise it gets more drama! and stuff! Next Chapter, 'Stop Me', Sasuke has a little episode with that curse seal of his...

-Kitsune


	3. Stop Me

I'm posting fast, people.. tryna get to more good parts...gah, why'd i post this story.. How troublesome!!!

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter III**

**_Stop Me_**

Sasuke smiled a little, hearing Naruto coming behind him, and he sat down on the bank of a stream, not even phased as Naruto attacked him from behind, arms recklessly around his neck, and finally settling. Sasuke felt Naruto's lips against the nape of his neck.

"Sasuke what the heck's wrong with me, I can't keep my hands off you." Naruto said bluntly, finally coming around to sit next to Sasuke, keeping his arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke shrugged and stared at the water.

"I don't know Naruto.. I think it's just that since its secret.. we're running out of outlets.. we need more. Together. We're reaching a new stage…I need more.." Sasuke forced Naruto onto the ground and sat on top of him.

"Woo-hoo Sasuke.."

"Shut up dobe..."

"Oo I love it when you tell me to shut up.. it means you mean business—" Sasuke emphasized his words by nearly suffocating Naruto under him with a harsh kiss; so harsh that Naruto flinched, but the next flinch was one of ecstasy.

"Oh.. Sasuke.. Aa, god.." Naruto gasped, already breaking a sweat as Sasuke moved to his neck, licking and sucking, all the while squeezing him around the waist tightly. "…Ah shimatta! God, it's so good, seme.." Naruto went on dramatically, knowing it was slightly irritating. Sasuke paused and sat up for a second.

"Jeez Naruto, be quiet!" Sasuke snapped, finally covering Naruto's mouth with his hand, then going back to tasting Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and groaned pitifully, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, which made Sasuke begin to get a bit vocal also.

"Ah.. Naruto.." was all he said.

"You're so calm.. one day I'm gonna make you scream and holler like you've lost it Uchiha!"

"For the last time, shut up!" Sasuke said, followed by an unguarded gasp. Naruto chuckled and made Sasuke kiss him on the mouth.

"Alright.. I'll shut up.." Naruto murmured between kisses.

Fifteen minutes later they were still on the ground, Naruto was out of breath, and Sasuke was looking like he'd been doing some hard training.

"Take.. take this off.." Naruto gasped, pulling at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke sat up just briefly enough to fling it away and it landed atop of a bush. Naruto giggled as Sasuke was dripping sweat on him.

"That's .. fun.." Naruto breathed before they resumed their fevered kissing. They rolled in the grass, kissing without breath, Sasuke simultaneously whipping off Naruto's belt and swinging it elsewhere; it landed on a tree branch hanging above the bush that had Sasuke's shirt on it. "Oh… Sasuke.. keep going.. don't stop…" Naruto pleaded breathlessly, burying his head in Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll have too.. pretty soon.." Sasuke murmured while he pressed closer against Naruto. "Why.. God why.." Naruto panted, clinging to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed heavily, cradling the cuddly blonde below him. "Because.. you're…it's more than just 'doing it' Nara.. it's for good…it's.. making love.." Sasuke said, pausing and staring blankly at nothing in particular. Naruto calmed down as Sasuke stopped, and smiled.

"Gross, Sasuke!! You're getting mushy on me.. Aw.." Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke frowned.

"It's not mushy.. Stop Nara." Naruto was about to, but he spotted a slight flush across Sasuke's cheeks. He giggled.

"You're cute Sasuke…Haha.. Sasuke.. being cute.." Naruto laughed as Sasuke sat up off of him and sat on the bank of the stream. Naruto sat up and affectionately cuddled against Sasuke's side.

"I'll.. I'll wait. Until you're ready Sasuke." Naruto sang a little quieter. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, a little surprised, but then gave a slight smirk, and didn't say anything. "Thanks .." Sasuke murmured, pulling Naruto over and laying him across his lap. Naruto grinned and folding his hands behind his head, laying there in the sun across Sasuke's lap. Eventually Sasuke laid back, and they laid there in the mid-morning sunlight in comfortable silence.

"Naru-chan.. I wanna spend all day with you.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto blushed, but didn't sit up.

"Really..? Sasuke.. well let's do it." Sasuke opened his eyes as Naruto abruptly yanked him up by the arm. "We have to leave, no one can find us. Come on, let's run!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke listened; they both jumped up and leapt the stream, darting across the field and eventually slipping into a competitive racing match.

"What're you trying to do?! Outrun me teme?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke only kept moving. "No.. I'm not trying." He pulled away yard by yard, until finally he just stopped by a tree, and Naruto, gasping for breath, finally caught up.

"Sasa you jerk.." Naruto breathed, leaning next to Sasuke on the tree. Sasuke shoved him over and listened to him fall with a grunt.

"Hurry and get up.." Sasuke said, walking out into the trees. Naruto rubbed his shoulder and frowned while he stood.

"Sasukeee.. we haven't been on.. like a _date_ ever...come on be nice!" Naruto whined. Sasuke turned to flash a small grin.

"Alright. Come on." He held out his hand, and waited for Naruto to come and take it. When he did, Sasuke pulled him forward and landed a kiss right in the corner of his mouth.

"Hah… that's much more like it Uchiha.." Naruto mumbled.

"Come on, Great Uzumaki. Let's hide from Sakura and Kakashi."

Sakura found herself searching everywhere within a mile radius for the two missing ninjas.

"Kakashi Sensei I can't find them!" She yelled. Kakashi shrugged from his position against a tree.

"I dunno'.. I just know they'd better show up before tonight, lights out at 11." He said. "But.. they left me here alone! I mean come on, what could they possibly do all day alone, just the two of them? They fight like no one's business!" Sakura said, sitting down on a tree stump and sighing.

"What could they be doing.." Sakura murmured, falling into deep thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto had his hands up above his head, pinned by the wrists to a tree bu Sasuke's one hand, while the other was around his hips, and Sasuke was holding a piece of fruit to his lips with his mouth. Naruto took the piece of fruit in his mouth, and let the fed piece of fruit lead to a deep passionate kiss.

"Mm.. Sasuke.."

"Mmmh."

"Rough me up a bit—" No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Sasuke had pulled Naruto by the hair into a deeper kiss, at the same time using his entire body to pin Naruto harshly against the tree trunk. Naruto groaned.

"Aa.. itai Sasuke.." Naruto breathed.

"Sh. Quiet.." Sasuke quietly retorted before going back to roughing with Naruto. He rose an eyebrow, amused at the heightened arousal he was getting out of Naruto just by being a little rougher with him.

Kakashi looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"Whatever it is they're doing Sakura, both of their chakras just shot up, then got back to normal. Kind of irregular. I have a hard time believing Naruto's awake enough to train like that as early as noon…" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "..so I have no idea what they're up to. I mean Naruto's dedicated, he's a hard trainer when he wants to be but…yeah. That's not him."

The full moon was rising over the forest trees, and fireflies were filling the small clearing that the two young ninjas lay in. Sleeping. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm…?" he sat up slowly, Naruto in his arms still snoozing, and snoring loudly, he noticed. The last thing he remembered saying to Naruto was something about not making out every second and actually having a conversation. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was drooling slightly. It made him want to make out, disgustingly enough, Sasuke found himself thinking.

"Naruto." Sasuke called calmly. Naruto didn't budge. Sasuke sat there awkwardly with Naruto splayed out on him for a few more seconds.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke barked. Naruto jumped, waking up suddenly, and clinging to Sasuke's waist.

"God! What?!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sh, Nara! We've been sleeping here all day!" Sasuke said.

"How though.." Naruto murmured, yawning as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Well we were up til about 3 last night messing around." Sasuke stood up and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"It's about 7:30, let's just get back.. I think it was better we slept then stayed up and gotten in a pointless bicker fest anyway.." Naruto followed beside and slightly behind Sasuke, massaging Sasuke's shoulders for him.

"Sasuke…? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, the worry showing in his voice, though his face appeared calm. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I'm fine Naruto." He said bluntly. Naruto kept rubbing.

"Whoa, you're tense Uchiha." He said, genuinely concerned now. Naruto made them stop just outside camp.

"Sasuke.." he moved behind Sasuke and fingered Sasuke's collar.

"Let me take a look alright?" Naruto said cautiously. Sasuke jerked away suddenly.

"No! Don't. Stop it. _Now_." Sasuke ordered.

"Sh! Come on, be still." Sasuke reluctantly allowed Naruto to mess with his collar. He felt Naruto's fingers softly brush the curse seal at the base of his neck.

"It looks kind of agitated Sasuke." Naruto murmured, and Sasuke heard the catch of fear in Naruto's voice. He turned around, stopped Naruto from looking, and unexpectedly silenced Naruto's concern temporarily with a deep, very distracting kiss.

"Leave it alone." Sasuke murmured. Naruto gazed at Sasuke for a while, searching for a trace of the dreaded red flames that spread from the markings when the curse took over his body. He saw no trace.

"Be careful Sasuke. I may be a bit hyper or…annoying or whatever, but you know I have this thing. About you. I change when you struggle with things." Naruto said very seriously. Sasuke looked away and only stared at the ground.

"I know. Come on, just…stop. Leave it alone." Sasuke repeated. As they walked into training grounds, Kakashi stared at them from his spot sitting against a tree trunk.

"A little late coming around, guys. What I don't get is how _you_ _two_ could spend an entire day together." He said rather bluntly.

"Sensei watch this Uchiha right here, he's not feeling too good." Naruto blurted. Sasuke growled a little and turned and stormed into the housing. Naruto crossed his arms. "Stupid teme doesn't know when to take it easy!!" Naruto barked toward the house from beside the bonfire in the middle of camp. Kakashi stared at Naruto's expression, then rose an eyebrow at the resulting exclamation of frustration from Sasuke inside.

"He's angry for some reason Naruto, let him cool." Kakashi advised. Naruto sighed and began pacing.

"But sensei something's up with him he won't let anyone help him with it—"

"Naruto. Let.. him.. cool." Kakashi emphasized.

Inside, Sasuke locked himself in his room and paced back and forth, winding his arm, rubbing the shoulder that bore the now burning curse mark.

"What.. what is it this time? Why's it.. firing up like this.. Naruto's not making me mad.. he shouldn't be. No one else is bothering me I've been sleeping all day.." Sasuke took a breath and held in the pain.

"Why.. why's it trying to take me now." He began to feel dizzy.

"No.. no.. NO!!" Sasuke had his hands fisting in his hair, and found himself on the floor within the next five seconds. His conscious, sane thoughts were beginning to leave him. "Ah.. no.. NO! STOP!" Sasuke screamed in the flooring, banging on it with his fist, the other hand pressed against his head.

"I can handle it—I can! Without help!!" Sasuke screamed, despite feeling himself beginning to lose control of his though patterns. He felt a wave of convulsion overtake him, and the flames of the curse began to spread, and he could see that his entire arm was covered in the black markings of the curse. But as soon as his right mind was beginning to fade into the fog of the accursed symbol, he felt control; someone was pulling him up off of the floor, lying him on the bed. Soothing the flaming storm spreading along his body. He groaned slightly, not wanting to open his eyes; they burned. The air around him was slowly cooling.. his thoughts fading to a misty calm. The warmth beside him was stroking his forehead and hair. He took labored breaths, hearing kind whispers in his ear. He felt himself stabilize. He didn't have to open his eyes.

"Naru—Naruto.. Nara…" he breathed.

"Quiet." The kind whisper then said. When he did have the strength to open his eyes, Sasuke found himself up to his chin in covers, Naruto leaning over him from the side of the bed.

"That was a strong one. They're getting stronger." Naruto said surprisingly calmly. "How'd you get in here…the door was locked.." Sasuke asked, mildly surprised at how Naruto was handling it. He found that he'd thought too soon. Naruto disregarded his question completely.

"SASUKE! Next time I warn you, don't push me away!! I mean what's wrong with you, I could've come in here and found you hurt!! Or—or passed out, or—completely out of control!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke ignored the outburst.

"I'm sure Sensei told you to let me alone.." He said, staying still in bed while Naruto stroked his hair.

"Yeah but there's no way. I'm the only one that's seen how strong it's getting." Naruto protested, moving his hands down to Sasuke's shoulders and massaging firmly. Sasuke groaned; he was too tense to bother resisting.

"Nara. Something about you stops it." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto grinned.

"Really? See I knew I was right to go after you!" He exclaimed. Sasuke shut his eyes for a few seconds.

"Naruto.. please.. no hyperness now." He asked. Naruto quieted, but still was extremely happy.

"I have to figure out how that works.." Sasuke murmured while Naruto made himself busy massaging.

"It's me! I do things to your body you didn't think I could do." He laughed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah. You do."

* * *

Yes there's suspense cuz they haven't slept together yet.. I tend to do that in longer stories..

Next Chapter: 'Forgive Me'

Keep Reviewing!

-Kitsune


	4. Forgive Me

I changed the way some jutsu influence the body during execution. Perhaps some SLIGHT slight OOCness in this chapter.

Ready...Set...Read!!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**_Forgive Me_**

The next morning, Naruto did snooze until around 1, as usual. When he woke up, Sasuke was nowhere to be found until he wandered into Kakashi's study. Sasuke was bent over a chakra study book, and Sakura was beside him asking him questions. "Sasuke.. I know something's wrong now. You just can't tell me why you're studying that book, can you?" She complained. Sasuke glanced up for a few prolonged seconds as Naruto came into the room, then went back to his book while Naruto leaned over his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke.. what—" he stared at the contents of the page. The type was small, the information was complicated.

"Chemical changes in the body while executing special jutsu?" Naruto read. Sasuke didn't say a word.

"Sasuke why do you even need to know that? I mean I know your Sharingan happens to be strengthening the curse seal but I thought our whole point with that was to force it to become dormant." Sakura reasoned. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura.. it's a long story. I just need to know, alright?" Sasuke finally said.

"Wow that's the first thing you've said to me of any help in the whole hour and a half I've been in here." Sakura growled, crossing her arms. Sasuke leaned closer into the book, turning the page and reading on along with Naruto.

"_Libido.. testosterone.. chemical imbalance.. pheromones?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he read.

"The strongest jutsu throw all these off..." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto mustered up the hugest smirk he could conjure.

"Ooo Sasuke."

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked.

"What!? What is it! Tell me!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto snickered and kept it to himself while Sakura fumed in her seat, and Sasuke closed the book carefully, staring at it endlessly. Suddenly Sasuke got up abruptly and brushed past Sakura, pulling Naruto after him by the arm.

"Whoa, Sasuke! You never touch me when she's right there looking.." Naruto said, wondering.

"Sh. Naruto.." Sasuke stopped when they were alone behind a tree on the opposite side of the training camp. Sasuke looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Um.. Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke began pacing, and crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"My levels.. hormone levels.. they skyrocket. And I partly knew that.. but.. everything else unbalances too. And since mine is so strong.. and forceful.. I'm completely unstable when that happens to me." Sasuke began deducting.

"And.. to stop it.. I'd have to balance. But it's so hard to do that by sheer willpower that it's nearly impossible." Sasuke said.

"Uuuuh…" Naruto scratched his head, puzzled.

"Um, say what?" he finally blurted. Sasuke sighed in slight frustration.

"Dobe…bluntly.. you keep it under control because.." Sasuke paused and glanced heavenward.

"What? Because what?" Naruto begged, hopping. Sasuke made him stop hopping and sighed deeply.

"Because, Naruto. You stop it because you.. you.. 'excite' me." Sasuke muttered quietly and awkwardly. Naruto's eyes widened abruptly.

"What? Hah you mean.. _that's_ how I calm you down!?? How's that—"

"God I just explained it Nara!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Ok, ok. I'll be serious. Sasuke.. you need me to keep you under control?" Naruto asked, making sure he got things straight. Sasuke looked partly defeated.

"Yes." He said simply. Naruto looked gleefully entertained. Sasuke rolled his eyes while letting Naruto squeeze him in a hug.

"Hehehe.. you neeed meee…" Naruto sang. Sasuke sighed and slid his arms around Naruto.

"Whatever." He murmured while he touched his lips to the tip of Naruto's ear. Naruto was still cuddling, but Sasuke was getting a little physical. Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the spontaneous necking, but blushed thoroughly when he felt Sasuke's hand squeeze his butt.

"Whoa…Sasuke.. what's gotten into you?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged while he paused and backed off a bit.

"I don't know.. but I think we'd better give it a rest for now.. Not the right timing.." Sasuke concluded. He took a deep breath and walked away. Naruto watched from the shade of the tree as Sakura came out of nowhere and rubbed Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto sighed and stared at them, feeling a bit possessive.

"_If I can take care of him by.. balancing out his hormone levels or whatever it was.. can't she do it too just by being around? I mean.. she IS touching him."_ Naruto thought. It made him angry. He crossed his arms and glared, then followed them. He followed silently for awhile, until Sakura turned and saw him, keeping her hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto what—"

"Sakura, Kakashi Sensei wants you." Naruto said suddenly, pointing toward the house. "Oh. O--kay…" Sakura turned and went for the house.

"Sasuke stay there alright?" She called as she left. Sasuke rolled his eyes a little as Naruto immediately began harshly massaging in her place.

"Hmph. Sakura wants you so bad. Well she can't have you!" Naruto yelled in her direction. Sasuke let his head fall back, groaning.

"Ah.. that feels really good Nara.." Naruto proudly rubbed and squeezed Sasuke's stiff muscles.

"Better than Sakura?" he added.

"Mm-hm." Sasuke said, soaking in Naruto's massaging.

"So.. you're okay, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. It's not normally that strong." Sasuke said.

"And if it ever does again.. and it will.. It'll get nasty if we can't get it under control." Sasuke said.

"We can handle it.." Naruto said with a wide grin, blushing.

"Oh you're so tense.." Naruto said again. Sasuke nodded this time.

"I know." He said plainly. He then smirked. "I like the hard massaging. Like I said. It feels really good, I need it." He said. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm.

"I know she said stay where you are, but let's go." Naruto laughed as they began to head for Naruto's room.

"Well we should.. I think just stick around Naruto. We can't keep disappearing like that. Too risky." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and staying put.

"Come on, who cares Sasuke?! Risk it! This whole thing, whatever we're doing, isn't even going to work if you never risk anything!" Naruto complained.

"No! Come on, don't be dumb, you don't wanna' blow it." Sasuke growled. Naruto turned his back and crossed his arms indignantly.

"Such a jerk...what is it, you _want_ to be here when Sakura comes back?" Naruto muttered, letting his jealousy over the dark haired avenger get the best of him. Sasuke snubbed him and kept his back turned and his eyes closed. That's how they were standing when Sakura came back outside.

"Naruto, Kakashi Sensei didn't want me! What're you talking about?" she asked, standing next to Sasuke, who still wouldn't face Naruto. Naruto frowned.

"I don't know. I just know Sasuke's a stick in the mud."

"Shut up Nara." Sasuke snapped, which drew Sakura's attention.

"Um.. did you just.. call him Nara?" She questioned, looking a bit disturbed. Sasuke froze and sweat-dropped.

"I only call him that because he hates it." Sasuke covered. Naruto fumed, and finally turned around.

"Now who's blowing things!?" He yelled, which made Sasuke look.

"Naruto! What's your problem!? Shut UP!" Sasuke roared, turning and leaving. Naruto paled from frustration and turned to storm off, the both of them letting their heightened confusion over what the heck they were doing drive them to irrational and overly dramtized anger.

"God! You stomp on my last nerve! TEME!!" Naruto screamed as he left. Sakura stared, looked at the both of them, then turned to followed Sasuke, naturally.

Late in the afternoon, Sasuke was tired of fuming in his frustration, and he hadn't seen Naruto in hours. He was still angry at Naruto's carelessness, but—

Sasuke jumped up and went tearing through the yard.

"Naruto!!" he called. He ran and called, dashing past Sakura at one point, screaming Naruto's name.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, but he was gone. "Wow. I think that's the strangest thing I've witnessed in awhile..." She said to herself.

"Naruto!" Sasuke reached the back of the house and barged into Naruto's room through the back door. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed glaring.

"What do _you_ want? And haven't you learned to knock?!" Naruto shouted, red in the face from anger. Sasuke sneered, feeling his own frustration level rising.

"Um—Naruto.." he began, getting closer. They both felt the tension rising between them, and soon Sasuke was just standing there between Naruto's knees.

"I hate you Sasuke." Naruto growled under his breath, glaring at the floor between Sasuke's feet.

"I hate you more, you _clueless _dobe.." Sasuke nearly whispered, and in the next instant, they proceeded to take out their anger at each other, on each other. Naruto put up a rehearsed, half-hearted resistance while Sasuke kissed him more roughly than usual, squeezed him until it hurt, and shook him until he thought he'd made the blonde ill. "Sas—Sasuke—that—ah—hurts.. really bad.." Naruto protested, which only resulted in being overpowered. Sasuke gave Naruto a few more good harsh kisses, then began to slow down when Naruto began to stop responding. Sasuke stood and crossed the room, wiping a few drops of Naruto's blood from his mouth with the back of his hand while Naruto lay on the bed, subdued, his clothing disheveled, feeling more than slightly dizzy. Sasuke fingered a few scratches on his upper arm that Naruto had inflicted upon him, then sighed and turned back around to stare at Naruto sniffling on the bed.

"Itai...Sasuke.. why.." Naruto panted, curling into himself tighter. Sasuke hurriedly came and sat down.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry... I can't take out my anger that way.. even if you did go along with it.." Sasuke began. Naruto kept face-down, fisting a bunch of sheet in his hand. Naruto's silence was feeding a growing guilt. Sasuke reached out and rubbed Naruto's back.

"Naru-kun? Naruto I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. You just irritate me sometimes with the things you do." Sasuke said, sighing afterward. Naruto sat up slowly. "You know you liked what just happened.. and you know I did too. You didn't hurt me. It was just an angry make-out." Naruto said with a smile.

"But.. I did hurt you." Sasuke said, looking at him like he was nuts. Naruto cautiously dabbed at his bruised lip with his finger.

"Okay so you did. That's just how we fight. We don't get into fist fights anymore.. so this is what happens. I mean if we really did hate each other, make out fighting would be our worst nightmare." Naruto said good-naturedly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No.. I should never use fooling around with you as a way to beat you up.." Sasuke finished. Naruto laughed a little, trying to loosen him up.

"Come on Sasuke. We use to fight all the time. Only that.. it was a little more sexy." Naruto excused. Sasuke gave him an amused look. Naruto grinned brightly and continued.

"Well it was! I think if you'd shook me like that one more time you would've knocked me out." He laughed. Sasuke sighed.

"I've got anger issues.. stop covering for me." he said plainly, shaking his head at himself while he let Naruto rub his arm.

Kakashi was walking around the house aimlessly. He hadn't seen any of his students in over 3 hours. He passed the door to Naruto's room, then came back to peek in. He opened the door noiselessly and peered inside. He'd been about to call Naruto's name, when he spotted movement in the bed.

"Nar—" he paused before he said Naruto's name and watched, listening. He heard deep breathing, and a little bit of light laughter from under the covers on the bed. Then he saw Sasuke's hair. He stared in utter disbelief.

"_Sasuke and…is it Sakura in Naruto's bed?" _Kakashi thought, but continued staring in disbelief, backing up a few steps, then immediately stepping back forward in bewilderment.

"What in the heck.. but why are they in Naruto's.." Kakashi paused and dropped his jaw as he listened to the talking, having not quite believed the other person was Sakura anyway. There were absolutely zero sparks between the two; Sasuke made sure of that on a daily basis.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke..." the voice panted. Kakashi nearly shouted out loud. _"NARUTO? And Sasuke???"_

* * *

Teeeeeheeeee... Kakashi found out...Please don't get bored with the story! Keep reading just for the heck of it if anything pleeeaase please??!

-Kitsune


	5. Test Me

So ya know those markings on Naruto's face? Some people refer to them as just scars that are suppose to remind you of the nine-tail, but I always thought of them as whiskers!! Aren't they whiskers? Well in my story they're whiskers. Heheee cute little Kyuubi vessel Naruto... 

glomps Naruto 

is immediately smacked upside the head by Sasuke 

rubs head in pain Itai...Read on! 

-Kitsune 

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Sasuke and…Sakura in Naruto's bed?" _Kakashi thought, but continued staring in disbelief.

"What in the heck.. why are they in Naruto's.." Kakashi paused and dropped his jaw as he listened to the talking, having not quite believed the other person was Sakura anyway. There were absolutely zero sparks between the two.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke..." the voice panted. Kakashi nearly shouted out loud. _"NARUTO? And Sasuke???"_

**Chapter V**

**_Test Me_**

From the covers' shape it looked like Sasuke was on top of Naruto, and kissing him like no one's business.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." Sasuke murmured.

"It's fine.. you're almost being too gentle, now!" Naruto answered. Sasuke smirked a little and kept going. Kakashi backed away from the door, both eyebrows sky high, his eyes wider than they'd ever been as Naruto began gasping. As if that wasn't weird enough, Naruto began murmuring Sasuke's name. Kakashi walked away immediately, thinking about it endlessly.

"Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke? Sasuke…and Naruto in bed. What??" Kakashi sat and pondered it in his own room.

"It just doesn't make sense.." Kakashi rose an eyebrow, hearing giggling and laughter from Naruto's room next door.

"_I'll bet I'm the only one in the entire village that's figured them out…In fact I know so. If not, I definitely would've heard loads about it…"_

The next morning, Kakashi went to Naruto's room first to wake him up for training. And when he opened the door cautiously, Naruto was the only one in bed. "Ohayo, Sensei." Sasuke murmured as he walked by the door. Kakashi stared at him as he walked away.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Naruto! Get up!" he called in the doorway. Naruto sat up grouchily. "Mornings.. I hate morning.." He grumbled, tossing back his covers and getting up anyway. Kakashi stared at Naruto's reaction to waking up, then stared at Sasuke's opposite reaction. He was outside, and so was Sakura, buzzing around him as always, while Sasuke tied his head protector. Kakashi was staring at Sakura and Sasuke when suddenly Naruto came barging past him.

"S'cuse me Sensei!" Naruto called back as he rushed outside. Kakashi calmly walked outside, observing Sasuke and Naruto more closely than ever.

"Hurry up and eat, we're going to focus on chakra some more today." Kakashi said while he watched them. Sasuke sat on the very edge of the bench to eat, and Naruto sat right next to him, the both of them cooperatively forcing Sakura to sit somewhere other than beside Sasuke.

"Naruto no goofing today, you're going to control your chakra correctly and I won't have to get frustrated with you." Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah, yeah fine Sasuke I'll do it! I will." Kakashi stared at them until Sasuke began to notice him staring. Then he had to stop observing them so closely, or the perceptive Uchiha would get suspicious. But it was easy to tell the difference in Naruto; Kakashi found that he now noticed things that should've been obvious to him before. Naruto was very clearly extremely possessive of Sasuke. And it came out even more clearly whenever Sakura got in Sasuke's space, which was a lot. Sasuke and Naruto finished eating first and jumped up.

"Race me?"

"No contest!" They both took off. Sakura put down her bowl.

"Wait up!" she hollered, running after them. Kakashi sighed, feeling the day was going to be a long one, now that he'd found out this shocking information about two members of his squad.

Up ahead, Sasuke ducked behind a tree, jerking Naruto with him, and they lip-locked for awhile, tongue-kissing breathlessly until Naruto heard Sakura and Kakashi catching up.

"Okay.."

"Yep time's up.." they calmly emerged back on the trail, feeling especially proud of their own sneakiness, just as Sakura and Kakashi got over the hill. They walked calmly, simply talking, until Kakashi and Sakura caught up.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called, and Sasuke looked up as Kakashi fell in step next to him.

"This is serious chakra training. You'll be able to do it even with your seal getting stronger, but I want you to be careful and don't push overly hard." He instructed.

"Alright sensei.. but why? I'm fine." Sasuke insisted.

"Sure Sasuke. I don't think so. It's fine, I'm just telling you to be careful." He said. Kakashi pulled ahead of them as they walked.

"Naruto. Watch him." He ordered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?!" Naruto was suddenly right on top of him with an excited, "Hah!" Sakura stared, slightly irked by Naruto's behavior, then looked at Kakashi.

"Sensei shouldn't I watch him? No offense to Naruto but I have more concentration." She said. Naruto growled, slinging an arm casually around Sasuke's neck.

"I can do it sensei, don't change your mind!" he argued. Kakashi briefly glanced back at them.

"I know. And I won't." he agreed. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You guys are acting like I'm not even able to take care of myself." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed as they reached the training site and began to set up.

"I know you're strong Sasuke. That's why you're dangerous to yourself with Orochimaru's seal on you." Kakashi said bluntly. Sasuke grunted and walked off to stretch, and Naruto with him.

"I don't have to worry about it." Sasuke said to Naruto when he got within earshot.

"I know, but that's only if I'm watching you. Because then I'll know you need me to help you out." Naruto answered. Sasuke sighed but nodded discreetly.

"Come on you three, let's get started. Naruto, fight Sakura. Sasuke you fight me." Sasuke left quietly, while Naruto got a little uneasy since he had to take his focus off of Sasuke.

Two hours later, Naruto was still distracted, and Sakura had put up a good fight, but was beaten. Sakura sat in the grass, and Naruto was still standing up, while they both watched Sasuke and Kakashi's training match.

"Sasuke, control that!" Kakashi yelled at him while they charged at each other. Sasuke's eye color had gone red, which showed that he was using Sharingan.

"Sasuke you're doing great!" Sakura called. Naruto stared pensively and didn't speak. Kakashi stopped the fight before Sasuke got too into it.

"Alright. That's good." He said. Sasuke stopped to catch his breath, calmly doing so while he rubbed his left shoulder.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked as they walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were watching. Sasuke kept rubbing his shoulder.

"You look a little pale Sasuke, talk to me." Kakashi pushed. Sasuke swallowed.

"I'm fine.." he finally answered.

"You're on thin ice, Sasuke." Kakashi warned as they reached Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke sat down in the grass between Naruto and Sakura, and Kakashi stood in front of them.

"Alright, half hour break, then we channel chakra until 5:30 tonight." Kakashi told them. "Sasuke.. don't move this whole break." He ordered additionally. Sasuke was unhappy about it naturally, immediately copping an attitude. While Kakashi left, Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" she asked, and Naruto made Sasuke stop rubbing his shoulder.

"You look a little sick." He said plainly. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"It's fine.. just let me rest." He excused.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke's hand was to his head.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called. Sasuke looked up.

"Fine. It's fine." He murmured. Naruto scratched his head, then knew what do to.

"Come on Uchiha let's go. Come 'ere." Naruto said, kneeling behind Sasuke and first running his hands along Sasuke's back, then near expertly massaging. Sakura stared blankly, while Sasuke gave a terse sigh of relief. Naruto kept working, while Kakashi smilingly watched Sasuke regain some color to his face. Naruto began to snicker.

"Wow Sasuke, you look like you're about to puke! Don't blow _too_ many chunks!" Naruto laughed obnoxiously. Sasuke grumbled a little but nothing more; he knew Naruto was throwing in annoying comments to make the massage seem less out of character for them both. Besides, he secretly loved how loud and irritating Naruto could be, Sasuke found himself thinking. Sasuke stretched a little and reached over his shoulder, positioning Naruto's hand to rub the curse seal.

"Are you good now Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned with a smirk.

"I'm good, sensei." Sasuke said, standing up after Naruto gave a few more good squeezes.

"Can I fight Naruto?" Sasuke asked next.

"No it's my turn to fight you remember?" Sakura interjected. Sasuke made a weird face. "No.. it's Naruto's turn actually." Sasuke said back.

"No it's usually me and Naruto, then me and you, THEN you and Naruto." Sakura said. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Kakashi spoke up instead.

"Sakura just let them go at it they're practically itching to pound on each other." Kakashi noticed. Sasuke walked toward the clearing with Naruto trailing him excitedly.

"Yesss! Get ready Sasuke, no mercy!" Naruto was yelling. "Sakura, you're going to use chakra to hang on trees or whatever you deem challenging enough until one of them loses." Kakashi said.

"Yes Sensei.." Sakura agreed reluctantly. She turned to stare at Naruto and Sasuke's session, and Naruto had Sasuke on the ground and was indeed pounding on him. Until Sasuke practically blew him 20 feet away. Kakashi turned to call to them.

"And I want every move you make enhanced with chakra! No easy outs!" he ordered. The next move Sasuke made floored Naruto, K.O. style, with a hard left hook to the face, and Sasuke turned around to bow to sensei in agreement to the order. Naruto hopped up hopping mad, so the two went on fighting while Kakashi instructed Sakura in her solitary training, occasionally having to turn around and yell at Sasuke and Naruto for wrestling instead of using well executed moves.

Kakashi stopped Sasuke and Naruto's fight before they knocked each other out, and called it a draw.

"Whew! What a workout!" Naruto panted, still wearing a grin. Sasuke wiped a smudge of dirt from his mouth and cracked his knuckles as he silently walked away toward an apple tree. Sakura was already in the tree from her training, and threw Sasuke an apple, then tossed one at Naruto, and it hit him right in the head. Naruto caught it after it bounced off and shook his fist up in the tree.

"Sakura!!" he shouted from next to Sasuke. Kakashi found himself now observing every move among his three students for interesting little tidbits. Sasuke chewed on his apple while he reached with one hand and plucked at one of Naruto's whiskers.

"I think it's funny you've got a fox demon spirit all holed up in you." Sasuke said with a yawn. Naruto shook his head rapidly to shake Sasuke off. "That tickles Sasuke, quit it!" Naruto shoved Sasuke hard, but didn't phase him a bit. Sasuke didn't even have to stabilize himself, he merely absorbed the shove and kept chewing his apple with his eyes closed. And then snickered a little. Kakashi scratched his head. He knew Sasuke well. And now that he thought about it, Sasuke's customary 'dobe' comments and 'idiot' rebuttals toward the blonde hadn't been seen in quite a while; sure he still called him dobe, but it was never without a hidden affection. Now, all Kakashi observed as of late was a light snicker, sometimes even a _smile_ out of Sasuke when Naruto was being just as obnoxious as ever. Kakashi was still mildly shocked at his new discovery, and he couldn't stop thinking about what he'd heard and saw the previous night. He found himself wanting to definitely catch the two again just to make sure of how serious it was.

"Naruto, go down to the river and bring back some fish. Your chakra sometimes becomes visible, and is still uncontrollable and I want to see if you can cook anything with it." Kakashi rattled off, not paying much attention to the practicality of what he was saying. He just wanted Naruto at the river. Naruto rose an eyebrow and turned to walk off.

"Oh. Okay that's weird.. I guess maybe I can do it.. ok.." Naruto walked off toward the river. Once Naruto was out of sight and Sakura was looking brighter because she was alone with Sasuke, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ok Sakura, run back to the house and find some dinner. Sasuke, go help Naruto."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"Go on.." Kakashi shooed her along. By the time he got Sakura going, Sasuke was utterly gone, without a single complaint. A clue in and of itself. Once everyone had gone, Kakashi went to sneak up on Sasuke and Naruto at the river, certain he was going to catch another view of their shocking secret.

Kakashi positioned himself perfectly in a leafy, full tree. He could see right down to the water, where Naruto was picking around in the water without his shoes and socks, and his pants rolled up to his knees. Sasuke was standing on the bank, just watching. "Sasuke, Sensei told you to help!" Naruto complained from the water. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not going in there." He said bluntly.

"_That little punk." _Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi paid closer attention as the interaction got more interesting fast.

"Sasuke you don't have to, go ahead and sit down. Hey did sensei say when we had to get back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head, and Naruto then got out of the water, and leaned against Sasuke when he sat down.

"How's your little curse, Uchiha.." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled a little and Kakashi stared hard as the two joined hands between them.

"Your massage was right on time Nara.. I was feeling sick." Sasuke admitted.

"I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed a little loudly. "You're getting a full body massage later." Naruto added with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke smirked.

"I love your smirk…" Naruto said out of nowhere. Kakashi leaned so far out of the tree he almost fell, but stared in disbelief while the two leaned closer, and finally Naruto closed the distance rather quickly, and Sasuke laid back and pulled Naruto on top of him while they continued tongue-kissing.

"Oh…my God." Kakashi whispered to himself. He stared for minutes on end at his two best students lying in the grass making out. Naruto, the complete opposite of Sasuke in every way—and the two of them were being so agreeable to the extent that they'd actually developed crushes on each other. It was probably a dangerous attraction, Kakashi found himself thinking. The two still fought. Only now the fights were probably going to be a lot nastier since there was definitely more emotion involved. Sasuke was pretty much manhandling Naruto by now, and had pinned him to the ground. Kakashi sighed and rose an eyebrow as he leaned back in the tree and stared at the sky, waiting. He couldn't watch anymore. It was just too shocking. He could hear Sasuke chuckling softly behind him.

"You're a little subdued Uchiha. Something's wrong with you." Naruto was saying. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah there it is! You hadn't told me to shut it yet!" Naruto exclaimed joyously.

"Quiet you obnoxious little—" Sasuke ordered again, his voice sounding muffled. Kakashi shook his head.

"Still with the names.. even while making out.." Kakashi said to himself. Kakashi had been about to fall asleep while the two goofed off, until he heard some things of actual concern. He opened his eyes and turned around in the tree, staring at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was laying in the grass with his eyes shut, and Naruto was over him again. "Sasuke?" he called.

"Hey you basically just stopped the energy.." he added. Sasuke sighed a little.

"I'm kinda tired Naruto." He said dully. Naruto shook him by the shoulders.

"Ok seriously there's something the matter with you Sasuke. After that little episode you had the other night.. I think something's changed." Naruto said very seriously.

"_What 'episode'?" _Kakashi asked himself in his mind. Sasuke sat up, his hand on his shoulder suddenly, and Naruto knelt beside him attentively.

"Sasa..?" Naruto asked. Sasuke flinched, stifling an outward cry of discomfort.

"Why—why isn't what we were just doing balancing me out? There.. there shouldn't be any chemical imbalance.. I studied it.. you should've been able to.. stop it.." Sasuke gasped, hand still on his shoulder. Naruto was looking clueless, just like Kakashi felt. "I—I don't know!" Naruto finally admitted. Kakashi was on edge. He somehow felt that exposing that he'd been spying on them would make things that much worse, but at the same time, Sasuke's was about to self destruct. His power had grown uncontrollable with the curse implemented, and now, Kakashi could see that both Sasuke and Naruto knew something about the curse that he didn't. He stared in horror as Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off, and the curse seals strange black markings had spread all over his left side, inflaming threateningly. "No.. no…" Naruto was murmuring while Sasuke silently suffered, trying to contain himself until Naruto figured out what to do.

"Naruto—" Sasuke gasped breathlessly. Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Okay, okay! Sasuke stay right here, I'm going to get Kakashi.." Naruto said, making for the woods. Kakashi bolted upright, and had to suddenly use massive chakra just to beat Naruto's speed back to their clearing through the trees, without landing on the ground. He hated to leave Sasuke there, but he had no choice—Naruto had to find him back at the training grounds. From about 50 yards away, he heard Sasuke beginning to outwardly express pain, then up ahead at camp, Sakura had heard him, and shouted his name.

* * *

Dun dun DUNNNN dramatic music Oh noooo what the hell is going to happen to Sasuke-kuuun...!!!

-Kitsune ('.') 


	6. Save Me

Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews and feedback! I shouldve shared my work with other people sooner! I'm glad to entertain.

Long chapter again, I apologize. So anyways, last time Sasuke-kun was in trouble!!! Read on!

- Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter VI**

** _ Save Me_**

By the time Naruto had gotten to camp, Kakashi had already gotten there just in time, and Sakura was there with him when Naruto had come crashing through the bushes into their clearing.

"Sensei!! Sasuke's.. Sasuke's loosing control!" Naruto yelled, out of breath.

"Naruto stay calm." Kakashi said, observing Naruto's paled complexion. "Sakura let's go." He called before following Naruto back.

When they got to the river bank, they all stopped, staring. Sasuke's curse had covered him entirely, and he was leaning against a tree, breathing heavily, drops of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Naru—Naruto…" he gasped, and Naruto started to run to him, but Sasuke held up a hand.

"Don't.. don't you come near me!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kakashi watched Naruto gasp. "What? But—Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke! Breathe! Try to get control! What do you want us to do for you?" Kakashi said to him. The rest watched in helpless horror as Sasuke slid against the tree to the ground, on his knees.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone—" Sasuke murmured. Kakashi stared, thinking, as his student tried to suffer in silence.

"Sasuke we have to do something, or you're going to kill yourself. The seal's behavior has changed so that the more you resist, the more it damages your body." Kakashi said very calmly. "Sakura. Go help him. Calm him down." Kakashi said slowly.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura ran to Sasuke, helping him stay up, and talking to him, asking him to help her help him. Naruto started, but Kakashi held him back, then had to hold him tighter when he struggled.

"Sensei lemme' go!! He—Sasuke needs me!" Naruto blurted. Kakashi sighed.

"Sh Naruto. Are you sure?" Kakashi said to Naruto, who was straining hard against his hold.

"Yes I'm sure!! Sasuke tell him! Please!" Naruto shouted. Sakura, of course, was not doing much good, though she tried. The enflaming along the curse marks were beginning to grow more powerful, and Sasuke let out another cry of pain.

"Naruto…I'm controlling this as best I can—I can't.. hang on much longer.. and when I break, I don't want any of you near me—" Sasuke forced out. Kakashi let Naruto go, and Naruto ran to Sasuke, sliding to his knees beside him, managing to bowl Sakura out of the way, and put his arms around Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura watched in amazement, as Naruto began whispering in Sasuke's ear. Kakashi watched in pensive amusement as Sasuke almost appeared to pass out, but Naruto kept talking to him, saying things that the rest of them couldn't hear. Soon, Sasuke stirred again.

"Na-Naruto…gomen—" Sasuke apologized before turning away from Naruto to cough up blood.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun, breathe.." Naruto instructed, pulling Sasuke back to him. After a few minutes, the flames faded, but the multiple curse marks remained. Sasuke began to whisper back to Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura waited nervously for minutes on end while Naruto was holding Sasuke up, letting him lean back against him comfortably. After about 15 minutes, Naruto finally looked up, acknowledging Sensei and Sakura.

"He's fine.." Naruto said, afterwards looking back down at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed and his face turned toward Naruto's body while Naruto wiped away the blood from Sasuke's mouth with his hand.

"Sasuke you're done." Kakashi suddenly ordered. Sasuke opened his eyes, using Naruto to sit up more.

"What? No please—"

"Are you kidding me right now?? Don't argue Sasuke. I don't know why my own seal on that curse is weakening, and I won't put you in danger that way." Kakashi said, finalizing his decision. Sasuke fell silent, then closed his eyes again, once again turning his head toward Naruto's body, seemingly passing out.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto called. Sakura looked worried, but felt shut out from Sasuke; Naruto was controlling the entire situation.

"Is he alright? I mean seriously?" She asked. Kakashi nodded.

"He should be. But he has to listen to me and take around 3 days off. His body needs to stabilize after an incident like this. And whenever he has one, I should be _told._" Kakashi emphasized, making sure he made solid eye contact with Naruto. Naruto stared for a minute, then glanced away, staring back down at Sasuke, whom he knew was still awake, hearing everything.

"Sasuke..?" he asked. Sasuke groaned.

"What.." he replied.

"Nothing.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Naruto answered, pulling Sasuke closer to him, and Sasuke willingly leaned in closer. Sakura looked away immediately to avoid letting her jealousy show in her face.

_"This.. this isn't natural...why should I feel like this just because Naruto's caring for Sasuke.. and not me...it's not like Naruto will take him away from me..." _She tried to stop thinking about it as Kakashi sighed and turned around to walk back to the house, and Sakura followed wordlessly.

"Naruto, you can carry Sasuke for me." He said. Naruto got Sasuke into a position where he could carry him on his back, and stood up.

"I hate this.." Sasuke whispered hoarsely as they walked.

"I know you do Sasuke.. but I think it's nice you have to depend on me." Naruto said with an enthusiastic grin. Both Kakashi and Sakura noticed that Naruto was talking to Sasuke the entire way back.

"What's with them? If things were normal around here, I think you or me would have to carry Sasuke, because he'd be too mad about being out of commission to let Naruto carry him without getting into a fight with him.. and on top of that, Naruto wouldn't _want_ to carry him." Sakura observed as she and Sensei were walking slightly ahead of Naruto and Sasuke.

"You're right." Kakashi agreed. "Something is up." Kakashi said, and didn't say anything more. He knew for sure, even if Naruto and Sasuke found out that he himself knew, Sakura definitely couldn't know what was really up. Sakura went on about how strange things were.

"I mean you know how they use to argue for days and not speak? Well yesterday they got into a fight, Sasuke yelled at him and everything, then they both went opposite directions. And today they're perfectly fine! They must've made up last night, but it's still weird." Sakura said. Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Yes, they did make up last night. You don't know the half of it." He said, rolling his eyes slightly. Kakashi looked behind him, and Sasuke looked half asleep, but was still whispering in Naruto's ear. Whatever it was he'd said, Naruto's cheeks went a slight reddish color, and he smiled, laughing a little. Sasuke only smirked lethargically, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi, because he was looking intently, saw Sasuke's lips touch there just milliseconds before though.

"_Wow Sasuke. Weird seeing you this way."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he turned back around and stopped looking. Sasuke had never been an emotional person about anything except his late family and his fighting, and Kakashi knew that was part of Sasuke's type of strength. But after carefully observing Sasuke's training session against Naruto, he saw that Sasuke was now fighting—even if it was only training—with a different kind of strength.

"Hey he just fell asleep. Like within 10 seconds!" Naruto was saying. Kakashi looked as Naruto caught up with him and Sakura.

"Yeah.. he's going to be down for awhile. And Naruto.. when exactly was the last time Sasuke had an 'incident'?" Kakashi asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to know if Naruto would tell him. Naruto looked a little guilty.

"It was.. that night I was yelling at him for not knowing when to take it easy.. and you told me to let him cool off…so I basically ignored you and went after him. He was on the floor when I got there, I made him better." Naruto said. Kakashi stared.

"On the floor?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. on the floor with his hands fisted in his hair, talking to himself. It was pretty bad." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"So, Naruto. How did you calm him down? That time and this one?" he asked. Naruto hesitated.

"I—I—I don't know." Naruto answered finally.

"_Mm-hm. He knows. But he can't give me the details because they must have something to do with their little secret." _Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke was made to spend the rest of the day practically motionless, and after awhile, Kakashi quickly dismissed Naruto and Sakura early, because Naruto's concentration was utterly shot, even more than usual. Kakashi watched Naruto nonchalantly edge for the house, trying not to look too eager. Then with a random comment about needing food, Naruto bolted for the house. Sakura didn't notice the strange behavior.

- - -

Sasuke was in bed when Naruto came rushing in, nearly breaking down the door in the process.

"I'm fine Naruto." Sasuke said immediately. Naruto smiled and sat on the bed beside him, facing him.

"Good. Then I won't ask." The two smiled at each other while Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You're hot." Naruto noticed.

"I know.." Sasuke answered with a smirk, and Naruto laughed, fingering strands of Sasuke's dark hair.

"Ok seriously though, you have a fever." Naruto said. Before Sasuke could say another word, he'd opened his mouth and Naruto had stuck a thermometer in it. A few minutes later Naruto snatched it out.

"Sasuke, 102 degrees!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed.

"The stress from this thing...It raises my temperature." Sasuke explained.

"I'll raise your temperature.." Naruto suddenly said, straddling Sasuke.

"Naruto—"

"Shut up Sasuke, no one's going to come in here." Naruto said as he leaned to nuzzle against Sasuke's neck.

"Ugh.. I'm so tired.." Sasuke sighed as Naruto continued to kiss him everywhere.

"Relax then." Naruto suggested between kisses. Sasuke fisted the blanket in one hand.

"I can't! I hate being out of commission.." Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed, sitting up as he rubbed Sasuke's chest up and down.

"Whoa hey, you're way too intense Sasuke-kun. You need to chill. Let me become Hokage, then you can work hard again!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stopped ignoring Naruto's effort and sat up partly, leaning back on his hands while they kissed. They were slowly tongue kissing for awhile, basking in each other's company, reveling in the softness of the other's lips…until suddenly, Sasuke flipped them both, and rolled Naruto underneath him by the shoulders.

"Whoa hey, you're not tired…" Naruto got in before Sasuke made him shut up with an aggressive kiss.

"Yeah.. I am.." Sasuke murmured between more kisses

"Then—ah—why do you feel like you've got more energy than ever..?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke slammed Naruto against the headboard of the bed, and Naruto winced, immediately getting a headache.

"Itai, Sasuke!" He exclaimed, getting a grip on Sasuke's arms and holding him still. "Sasuke you're really harsh!" Naruto said, looking like he was in pain. Sasuke paused and took a closer look near the nape of Naruto's neck where there was a trickle of blood. "Whoa are you stronger? That felt…really, really strong!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. Sasuke wordlessly rolled out of bed and pulled Naruto after him by the hand, stopping in the doorway and looking through Naruto's hair to find where the blood was coming from. "I'm fine Sasuke, things like that happen sometimes when two people like it rough!" Naruto said with a small laugh. His attempt to make nothing of it wasn't working. Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto with him by the hand down the hallway to Kakashi's room. He barged in without knocking.

"Sensei something's wrong with me, just now I nearly knocked Naruto out!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kakashi stood up and stared at them.

"How?" he asked first. Both Sasuke and Naruto started speaking.

"We were—"

"Well, see Sensei.."

"It was the…the uh…" Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto.

"We—were.. arguing. Because Sasuke can't stand being ordered to rest and I was saying it's funny when he has to be a weakling."

"Do you really think that?" Sasuke growled.

"Of course I do, teme." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke uncrossed his arms.

"Naruto I'd like to know why I'm so much stronger than you then, if I'm ever a weakling at any point in time." Sasuke said, walking right up into Naruto's face. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm.. dizzy.." he breathed, putting his hand to the back of his head, and Sasuke immediately had his arms around Naruto to stabilize him.

"Nara.. are you really dizzy?" he murmured. Kakashi cleared his throat, having stood there and watched in amusement the entire pointless spectacle. Sometimes it was like they argued just for the sake of arguing.

"'Nara'?? .. Okay never mind _that_. Naruto are you hurt?" he asked calmly. Sasuke wouldn't let go of Naruto.

"No I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Naruto said.

"Sasuke? What were you doing being active enough to even do anything to Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke kept his hold on Naruto.

"But I wasn't? I was.. on.." Sasuke paused and actually appeared clueless for awhile. Kakashi sighed.

"Ok. What did Naruto hit his head on?" he asked.

"The headboard." Naruto blurted, and Sasuke immediately slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Look just shut up, you don't know how to put anything." Sasuke snapped. Kakashi rose an eyebrow then pretended to get distracted and change the subject, for their sakes. "Sasuke, go lay down on that couch and don't move." Kakashi said, sitting in a chair and asking Naruto over to him. While Naruto was given minor first aid, Kakashi asked Sasuke questions.

"Sasuke.. you're saying you didn't know how forceful you were being.. um with Naruto." Kakashi said, noting Naruto's blush, and Sasuke's sigh. Sasuke laid on the couch, his arms crossed, staring at the ceiling.

"Seems like to me that you can't control your strength. The seal is trying to take over your body still. You aren't controlling your energy at all." Kakashi added. Sasuke gave a frustrated grunt and sat up sharply.

"Sensei why can't I? I've studied this!" he exclaimed.

"Down…" Kakashi said slowly, making a lowering motion with his hand until Sasuke lowered with it.

"I don't know Sasuke. I'll have to fight with you to figure that out." Kakashi said calmly. Kakashi went on talking to them, but Naruto, sitting in his chair, was feeling strange. He closed his eyes, feeling strangely and overwhelmingly attached to Sasuke.

_"Ok.. suck it up Naruto. You don't have time to let this go any further…has Sasuke once mentioned anything close to this thing getting any further? We're teammates.. rivals.. with.. some bonuses thrown in."_ Naruto told himself in his head. It was as if the tiny argument they'd just had for almost no reason was planting doubts in his mind about Sasuke's intentions. He opened his eyes as he leaned with his chin in his hand, his elbow on the table he sat at. Sasuke was across the room, staring rather intently at the ceiling, his dark hair settling in his eyes, his hands calmly folded on his chest.

_"He doesn't care about me...Stupid Sasuke…He just wants to use me to keep his freaking hormones in control…"_ Naruto thought to himself, simultaneously wondering where his uncertainty was coming from. But then he thought way back to the first couple of weeks that they'd figured out that they had mutual crushes. The change in Sasuke had been unbelievable. They got along in sessions and classes, when they argued it was fun—most of the time—and when they touched…Naruto shook away the thoughts. _"Not once has he said he cared about me really seriously.. or really voiced any feelings at all. I mean that didn't have _something_ to do with some physical thingy we were doing."_ "Not once.."

"Not once what?" Kakashi said. Naruto blinked, and looked up. Sasuke had turned his head and was staring at him, as was Kakashi.

"How much of that did I just say out loud?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Not once." Sasuke said from across the room, still maintaining his trademark disgustingly calm aura. Naruto shrugged it off.

"My thoughts, your loss." He rattled off to cover himself.

"Way to cover your ass." Sasuke mumbled from the couch. Kakashi and Naruto both stared at him until he opened his eyes and stared back.

"Sorry." He muttered after a few seconds, going back to staring at the ceiling.

"Someone's in a funky mood." Naruto snapped. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then again what else is new." Naruto pushed.

"Hey, hey. No more arguing for today. Sasuke's stressed enough, whether he realizes it or not." Kakashi was saying, and almost before he ended his sentence, Sasuke bolted up right, startling Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed randomly, staring first at his hands, then feeling along his body. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"What in the world are you doing feeling up yourse—"

"Shut up.." Sasuke mumbled, still studying himself. Kakashi stared at him hard, while Naruto continued to struggle with his own thoughts, actually shutting up for once when Sasuke told him to. Sasuke looked at them finally.

"Do I look different to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gasped as they locked eyes. "The Sharingan!" Naruto nearly yelled. Kakashi stood up, but didn't do anything yet.

"I'm.. my body is using my Sharingan without my prompting or permission.. even without a cause...I mean sometimes it'll fire up if I get angry…but my chakra output…" Sasuke said. "That's.. that's what's wrong with me!" he concluded.

"So.. your body is molding Chakra without your permission." Kakashi said. Naruto walked over to the couch and stood, staring at Sasuke, staring at Sasuke's red gaze.

"So you're going to have all this out of control strength…the kind you'd usually use only in a serious battle…and not be able to get rid of it." He said. Sasuke nodded, looking away.

"I have.. no control.." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, then put his face in his hands, leaning forward. Naruto sat beside him, but didn't touch him. He was still bothered by the threatening supposition in his mind that Sasuke didn't truly have any feelings for him. And still struggling with the fact that he cared enough to be bothered. He looked up, and Kakashi was leaving the room.

"I'll be back, I have something to look up. This isn't normal." He said, closing the door behind him. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke immediately.

"Don't be mad at me. Are you?" he asked timidly. Sasuke shook his head, not looking up. "Why would I be.." he murmured into his hands. Naruto looked down.

"Well because.. I dunno'.. I just feel like…um, Sasuke? What do you really think about me?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke then finally looked up, and stared at Naruto.

"I think you're crazy. Happy?" Sasuke said, staring at him strangely. Naruto looked down.

"I'm—I'm serious…" he said quietly, trying to reign in his emotions. He didn't feel good at all. Sasuke stared at him some more, then leaned closer.

"Naruto.. what are you talking about what do I think about you? That question doesn't even make sense." Sasuke said, still staring and waiting for an explanation. Naruto clenched his fists in his lap.

"You don't.. you don't care.. you never care, you just—just…" Naruto's sentence was interrupted and trailed as Sasuke's mouth met his lips. Naruto relaxed his hands and sighed, not being able to resist kissing back. Sasuke pulled him closer very carefully, still wary of his own strength, and kissed him deeper, pushing hard into him, running his hand through Naruto's hair and drawing out a small moan from the blonde as a reward. When he let go and broke their kiss, Naruto didn't playfully respond, like he usually did.

"Okay I'll bite. What's the matter with you." Sasuke sighed after awhile. Naruto stood up silently.

"If you don't know by everything I just said to you, then.. I'm not telling you. EVER!" Naruto suddenly felt his patience snap in two, resulting in screaming the last word. Sasuke stared with his wide-eyed, red-colored gaze as Naruto turned and stormed away, opening the door, stepping out, and slamming it so hard it nearly twisted off its hinges. Sasuke slammed his fist into a pillow, not even blinking an eyelash when it split down the middle, spurting feathers everywhere.

"No control—huh.. ironic.. the most out of control person in my entire life use to give me some control.. and I can't even control _us_ yet."

* * *

Awwwz, poor Sasuke. Naru-chan doesn't feel appreciated!!! Next chapter, "Love Me".

-Kitsune


	7. Love Me

Oi, this story is way longer than it usually seems to me...I guess becuz to edit it I have to read every single word...There's still so much to go!! I know that I don't particularly have the patience to usually stick with a story this long...Thanks so much to those who are still reading!

This chapter is kawaiiii...

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**_Love Me_**

Kakashi walked back in the room to find Sasuke alone, lying on the couch facing in toward the cushions, his arms still crossed. He went over and turned him over carefully.

"Sasuke? Talk to me." Kakashi said, shaking him a little as he noticed the vacant stare. "Your Sharingan hasn't left…so that means you're still not in control of your own strength usage." Kakashi said. Sasuke blinked lethargically.

"I…don't feel…good..." Sasuke groaned, his eyes still not focusing directly on anything. Kakashi stared in disbelief.

"Well…I think I know that; you never admit things like that so readily." Kakashi said, taking off Sasuke's forehead protector and placing his hand on Sasuke's forehead. At the same time, he noticed that Sasuke had paled considerably.

"Jeez Sasuke. You're not exactly Mr. Suntan at your normal healthy color, and here you've gone a few shades whiter. Seems like you've got something serious going on. Well don't worry, we'll take care of you." Kakashi said, going through his things for something to help. Sasuke stared at the ceiling from the couch.

"Who's we…" Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi turned around to look at him.

"Naruto, Sakura, and I. Of course." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke looked again toward the back of the couch.

"Sakura is going to smother me. She's annoying. And Naruto…he doesn't even want to talk to me. Let alone help me figure out this stupid out of control Sharingan.." Sasuke sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"And I'm so tired…" Sasuke added. Kakashi walked over and knelt down next to the couch, leaning over Sasuke.

"Okay first, you're worrying me because you're never this out of it. Second of all, what are you talking about, Naruto was just in here, ready to do anything to help you. Like he always is as of late." Kakashi said.

"Don't tell me you two got in a fight and aren't speaking, that fast." Kakashi said. Sasuke flinched a few times, then began to cough.

"That—that idiot—" Sasuke coughed, then dropped out just as Kakashi was sitting him up. Kakashi laid Sasuke carefully back down against some pillows, then got up with a sigh.

"Sasuke.. this isn't really good. If your bloodline traits are beginning to force you to unnaturally strengthen.. and you.. you're never ill like this…Who knows what's going on.." Kakashi said as he stared at his apprentice passed out on the couch.

Naruto was outside working on his kicks when Kakashi found him at 10:30pm, and Kakashi hung around for awhile wordlessly, almost certain that Naruto would cave and ask about Sasuke's health. When Naruto didn't, Kakashi walked up and stopped his training by single handedly blocking a roundhouse kick. Naruto paused and just stared tiredly.

"What is it sensei.. what.. Sasuke's fine without me being in the way I'm sure. He _is_ okay.. right?" Naruto said, looking up at Kakashi dully. Kakashi crossed his arms and walked a little ways past Naruto.

"Oh sure. He's fine. He's unconscious in my room, but he's A-ok." Kakashi said, stopping to give Naruto a Look.

"Unconscious?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi nodded calmly.

"He's out cold. Fever of 104, still under the control of his curse. Oh yeah; and he's also nearly as white a sheet." Kakashi finished. Naruto turned and started for the house, but then stopped and crossed his arms.

"Sasuke hates me.." Naruto whispered.

"Well.. maybe not hates… but.. even worse than that is he doesn't think _anything_ of me, nothing at all!" Naruto turned and paced away. Kakashi followed him just as quickly. "Oh really. That's why your absence forces him back to his old ways. Keeps him suppressing how he really feels. That's why your craziness balances him out every single day." Kakashi pressured, following Naruto until he stopped by the outside door to his room.

"Ok I'll let you alone. You just remember, your friend is in there with a very real problem." Kakashi said as he walked away. Naruto banged open his door and went to bed.

The next morning, Naruto found it extremely hard to get up—Kakashi made him and Sakura get up at the usual time for training, but postponed their work, telling them that he believed it was best for them to train as a trio only—it would help their teamwork if everything they did was together. Naruto bitterly made his own breakfast, feeling a little ill himself. All throughout the morning, Kakashi and Sakura would disappear at intervals into Kakashi's room, where Sasuke was still recovering. Naruto stayed to himself mostly.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked him while Kakashi was in his room at one of those intervals. Naruto shook his head.

"Why are you asking?" he said coolly, sitting in the grass in the yard, staring at the forest. Sakura sat down next to him.

"Well.. first of all, you're definitely silent today. It's like you're a little drained." She observed. Naruto shook his head and faked a smile.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed, but Sakura shook her head as she stood up.

"Nope. You're not. Come on, is it Sasuke? I know you guys fight, but you've been really getting along recently." She said. Naruto wouldn't look at her.

"How is he.." he asked hesitantly. Sakura smiled slightly.

"He's.. at least he woke up. He seems more subdued than usual. He's really sick I think. I mean Sensei and I have been trying to keep him comfortable all day. He's just…well about half hour ago he got up to get himself some water, but he only ended up breaking a doorknob because he's still not controlling his strength, and then ran out of energy quick, then got mad when Kakashi made him lay back down. But he looked like if he hadn't he would've collapsed in a few minutes anyway." Sakura filled Naruto in. Naruto was silent, and didn't move from the grass. Sakura began to walk back toward the house.

"You should come and help him Naruto…He's your friend. He needs to know you're there for him." She said as she left. Naruto closed his eyes in rebellion.

"_I asked him how he felt about me and he said it was a stupid question.. well then I think it's stupid to go in there and help him when he thinks he knows so much already.. he can help himself…"_ Naruto sighed and buried his head in his crossed arms, leaning on his knees.

"That stupid bastard Sasuke.." Naruto murmured, wiping his eyes with his fingers.

The sun was setting, and Naruto was outside on a rock by the back door, sitting cross-legged, staring at the reddening sky.

"_Red.. are his eyes still forcing the Sharingan..? If they are…his chakra should be really low by now…" _Naruto found himself thinking. He heard Sakura in the kitchen, and he knew Kakashi wasn't in his room. That meant Sasuke was by himself. Naruto felt bitter inside.

"_I can't believe it.. I just really can't believe it! Why? Why do I care so much.. it's just Sasuke. Just stupid Sasuke. Sure I've kissed him. A lot…" _Naruto shut his eyes.

"_He's so quiet.. his mouth is so soft.. he's so reserved.. so dark.. sure.. it's just Sasuke…and sure we've run off for hours together. Sure. Sasuke…teme.."_ Naruto sighed outwardly, letting his thoughts rampage on in their attack on Sasuke as he stared at the sunset. Eventually the colors blurred together through the tears.

"Nara…" he heard a voice behind him in the doorway. Naruto sighed again, more heavily, and didn't turn around.

"_What?_" he answered tersely.

"Naruto talk to me." The voice said, still quiet, and with a twinge of sleepiness to it. Naruto crossed his arms in defiance.

"Why should I? You don't care what I think, you don't care what I do, you don't…as long as I'm around when you need some favor out of me, like 'balancing your internal chemical levels' then you don't care what else I'm doing Sasuke…" Naruto spat, keeping his back turned. The voice was silent for awhile, and Naruto felt strangely sick, like he'd expected the moment to go a lot more pleasantly.

"That's not true.. I…" Sasuke paused.

"What Sasuke, God, what?!?" Naruto yelled without turning around. Sasuke leaned against the doorway a little ways behind Naruto, his arm around his stomach.

"Naruto.. I.. I'm not the same without.. I mean, I.. I need you around.." Sasuke admitted, feeling his strength draining by the second, but strangely, he knew that one wrong move would use way more strength than intended.

"Why is that Sasuke?! Why is that? It kind of seems like I'm never around for anything more than… than…I can't even say it! Is anything that happened a fluke?? I liked you Sasuke…I did! I liked you more than I ever even wanted to! Because I _hated you_!!And I thought we'd get along for awhile, why was that? Huh? Why are you toying with me?!" Naruto screamed into the orange glow of the setting sun in front of him. Sasuke slammed his fist against the wooden frame of the door, putting a crack in it.

"Because—I—Because I _love you_…I'm in love with you, can't you tell that?? God…why couldn't you see that…it's so obvious dobe.." Sasuke mumbled, soon having to use both hands to stabilize himself against the doorpost. Naruto's jaw dropped, and he opened his eyes. He whipped around to look, staring hard as he felt shivers travel up and down his spine.

"What..? What, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto couldn't hold back the smile beginning on his lips. Sasuke grunted, barely able to stand anymore.

"I said, you dense, clueless moron.. Naru-koi.. I said I love you..." Naruto slowly climbed off of the rock, still staring. His world had stopped. The words echoed through his spirit. Sasuke began to drop to his knees, and then he ran, there in a second, catching Sasuke before he hit the ground, and holding him up by supporting him around the torso.

"I.. It's like I'll never hear you right.." Naruto stammered, shocked. Sasuke sighed, motionless in Naruto's arms.

"I can't say it enough for you to hear it right Nara.. and consider that a compliment.." Sasuke muttered, wiping Naruto's damp cheek with palm of his hand.

"I love you…Sasuke…" Naruto stammered, still in mild shock.

"Then focus and…get me back to a couch. I think I'm going to be sick if I don't lay down.." Sasuke grumbled, his voice muffled in Naruto's shirt.

Almost as soon as Naruto had gotten Sasuke back to Kakashi's couch, he finally got over the shock of the unreal moment.

"What took you so long to say that to me, dammit!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he paced in front of the couch. Sasuke gave a single cough and sighed, patiently waiting through Naruto's rant.

"You had me confused.. I couldn't figure out my own feelings.. so I wanted you to figure yours out.. and see if they matched mine.. then you.. you acted like I was nothing.. Sasuke why?" Naruto asked, finally coming over and sitting on the couch by Sasuke, making sure he was comfortable. Sasuke only laid there and stared for a moment, then smirked a little.

"I didn't want to know it myself. I still don't like that I'm attached to you at all Naruto." Sasuke said with a hint of slight teasing, but Naruto could tell that he was actually serious. And he couldn't say he didn't feel the same strange feeling. Naruto rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Way to compliment the person you LOVE Sasuke.." Naruto complained. Sasuke blushed just barely, but his facial expression remained the same.

"Relax… this is new for both of us." Sasuke excused his behavior.

"Oh boy.. if Sakura ever found out…" Naruto cackled rather obnoxiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She'd.. she'd go crazy or something, I dunno. I don't actually care." Sasuke said. They both sat there silently for a few seconds.

"Aren't you going to kiss me Naruto-kun.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto stared, surprised by Sasuke's asking.

"That's certainly new.." he quipped, scratching his head. Sasuke shrugged.

"It'll be different to kiss you now. It just will be." Sasuke said with a short grin. Naruto leaned down above Sasuke, stopping when their faces were centimeters apart. "This.. is so strange.." Naruto whispered, his blue eyes locking with Sasuke's still red-colored gaze.

"Yeah.." Sasuke breathed, raising his hand and running it along Naruto's arm before resting it over Naruto's hand, which was by his waist. They rather dazedly stared at each other.

"I think I'm drooling…" Naruto nearly whispered.

"Shut up…Naruto-kun…" Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes to Sasuke's gentle breath against his lips——and then the doorknob turned.

"Dammit!!" Naruto hissed, and Sasuke shoved him right back up into a sitting position, just as Kakashi and Sakura came in.

"Well hello, Naruto. Decided to listen to me huh?" Sakura was saying while Kakashi watched them suspiciously.

"Sasuke talked to me himself." Naruto said, just wanting to make it so Sakura didn't think she'd convinced him of anything.

"Sasuke you got up again? How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke actually yawned.

"Better…a little. I'm still running a temperature I think." He answered dully. Naruto was feeling a little bitter.

"_Why can't they just all leave us alone?! I just find out that…wow, Sasuke loves me…he... LOVES me…Uchiha Sasuke loves me…and we can't share a freaking 'moment'?!"_

* * *

Next chapter..."Envy Us"

Weeheeee notice the switch in the chapter titles from "me" to "us" since they said I love you:) :) :)

-Kitsune


	8. Envy Us

Alright I'm editing like mad! Chapter 8 Woot!! I'm tryna get past the drabble and back to more problems and such between our adorable couple .

drabble drabble drabble...sort of, i mean its still interesting i think! Chapter 10 will be tha bomb tho

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**_Envy Us_**

Sakura was sitting on the couch now, near Sasuke's head, and messing with his hair while she gave him a thermometer again. Sasuke didn't protest; he just laid there and didn't bother putting up a fuss. Naruto knew he'd been possessive of Sasuke before, but now Sakura just made him mad. Naruto stood up, and actually physically lifted Sakura away from the couch by the shoulders.

"Alright, alright that's enough, the man needs his space!" Naruto exclaimed, and Kakashi raised both eyebrows as he watched. Sakura gave Naruto a strange look.

"No he doesn't! He needs attention! Something you haven't been willing to give him the past 24 hours. All because of some stupid argument." Sakura argued. Naruto crossed his arms, standing between Sakura and the couch.

"Well we're done arguing, so there! Why do you always have to tell me about how I deal with Sasuke, our disfunctionalness works just fine for us thank you!"

"Is that even a word, Naruto?" Sakura argued back. Naruto frowned.

It is when I want it to be! Look, just give him some space, Sasuke's the type that needs to have space! He doesn't like being smothered!" Naruto's voice was raising. Sakura's voice raised to match his.

"I'm not smothering! I'm caring for him! He needs somebody around that isn't so hyperactive all the time, you two can't go 10 hours without some kind of little spat!" The two went on senselessly bickering, and Kakashi just stared in amusement, while Sasuke remained motionless, watching the whole thing with a particular air of satisfaction.

"Ok why are you fighting so hard about Sasuke anyway Naruto?" Sakura finally shouted. Naruto paused, speechless at first, but then recalled Sakura's exact words.

"Because he's my friend and he needs to know I'm here for him." Naruto quoted her from earlier, adding a mocking obnoxious grin to the end. Sakura growled at Naruto's use of her own words to win the argument.

"Whatever Naruto. Just.. whatever. But just butt out and let me take care of Sasuke how I want to. It's not like Sasuke minds, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked, leaning to look past Naruto's blocking stance and see Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke blinked and tore his eyes away from staring at Naruto's backside to look at Sakura.

"Right." He answered plainly. Naruto spun around and gave him a 'What the hell' type of look, to which he shrugged.

"Well it's not like he minds me either, despite our little "spats", right Sasuke?" Naruto said, crossing his arms and waiting. Sasuke smiled a little.

"Right." He answered just as plainly. But it didn't end there. "Naruto and I's relationship is a little complicated…but I definitely need him around. If for nothing more than a good adrenaline rush." Sasuke commented with a slight smirk.

"Is it like _my_ adrenaline rush Sasuke?" Sakura asked, smiling at him as she sat down next to him. Naruto sat down on Sasuke's other side and leaned so he could see her past Sasuke.

"No! It's not!" Naruto exclaimed for Sasuke. Sakura shoved a hand in his face.

"No one asked you!!" she shouted. "I was asking Sasuke." She finished quietly. Kakashi rolled his eyes at all three of them and crossed his arms, waiting for the whole thing to finish. Sasuke leaned back against the couch.

"He's right Sakura. You're not the adrenaline.. it's more like a…busyness. Thing. Sometimes it just doesn't work." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto sat there and cheesed while Sakura grumbled.

"But Sasuke!" she pouted, and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Stop that, it's not even that big of a deal. But.. I'm getting hungry." Sasuke said, moving his hand to his stomach. Naruto and Sakura both jumped up and fought their way to the door.

"Back off he needs food!" Sakura was yelling.

"I KNOW THAT that's why I'm getting him some!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke watched them go, then rubbed his stomach as he looked back at Kakashi.

"They both need help Sensei." He said quite seriously. Kakashi only laughed.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was lying back down while Sakura basically tried to feed him, and Naruto sat with his arms crossed across the room, frustrated.

"Naruto? Something bothering you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto covered his feelings badly. "No Sensei.." he mumbled dejectedly as he stared blankly.

"Is it bothering you that Sakura is getting in the way of you developing a more healthy relationship with Sasuke?" Kakashi called out, carefully choosing his words as to avoid tipping Naruto off to the exposure of his secret. But he still made sure that it was something he knew Naruto might want even if they weren't 'more than friends'. Naruto's eyes widened in registered surprise.

"Sensei…" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed and stood up, keeping his eye on Naruto as he did so, before finally looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura I want you to go clean the kitchen, it's your turn, then make dinner, we could all use some of what Sasuke's getting. I'll help you in a minute." Kakashi said, walking off. Naruto stared, and caught what he thought was a wink from Kakashi as he left the room. Sakura complained on her way out. Naruto ran over to the couch and sat down, leaning over Sasuke.

"I thought she'd never leave." Sasuke said as he eyed Naruto. Naruto grinned as Sasuke sat up beside him.

"So.. Where were we about an hour ago?" Naruto said with a grin, leaning a little closer. Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"We were I think.. right about at…I.. love you." Sasuke said again, and Naruto could tell from his expression that Sasuke wanted badly to be completely comfortable with expressing his emotions like that. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. It's.. it's just.. so weird hearing that.. someone loves you…especially for me." Naruto stammered. They both smiled a little timidly at each other, and Naruto took a deep breath before closing his eyes and feeling Sasuke's tender lips against his. And this time he knew exactly what the kiss meant. No guesswork, no physical excess.. just a pure, deep, warm kiss from Sasuke. Naruto brought his body closer, his hand caressing Sasuke's face as he got close enough to allow Sasuke to lean back against the cushions. Their arms went around each other and the kiss became something that Naruto hadn't quite learned to equate just yet with Sasuke. Romantic. Sasuke had Naruto's hand in his between them at chest level. When they separated, Naruto stared, dazedly, into Sasuke's red eyes.

"Whoa.." Naruto breathed in awe. "Mm.. Sasuke-kun.." Naruto sighed, a strange smile crossing his face. Sasuke crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Naruto I can practically see the little heart shapes in your pupils. Stop it." He said, glancing away, a red flush crossing his nose. Naruto hugged Sasuke's arm and tugged him closer.

"Come on Sasuke.. Kakashi just handed us special alone time on a platter." Naruto said. "Loosen up. I know you feel better." Naruto added. Naruto waited a few silent moments, until he felt Sasuke's arm around him, and they cuddled, Sasuke trailing kisses up the side of Naruto's face.

"Sakura would hate me forever if she could see this.." Naruto nearly whispered as he and Sasuke spent close, quality time with each other. Sasuke nodded wordlessly, letting Naruto hug him around the waist. He rubbed Naruto's shoulder carefully as he looked down at the yellow blonde hair.

"Naruto…I know we're kind of having a moment here but.. could I just.. fall asleep.." Sasuke said. Naruto sat up a little and stared at Sasuke's exhausted expression.

"Yeah Sasuke.. yeah...of course." Naruto agreed readily. Naruto sat back against a corner of the couch, and his arms comfortably held around Sasuke as Sasuke slid against his body, his eyes closed. Sasuke slowly fell asleep with his head in Naruto's lap, and Naruto stroked a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"How could I have ever hated you.." he said to himself.

Kakashi and Sakura came back in 45 minutes later with food for Naruto and themselves, but found Sasuke peacefully snoozing, laid out across Naruto's lap, and Naruto fast asleep also, out cold, his arms stretched out over the back of the couch, his head back against the cushion and his mouth wide open.

"_That should be me…that should be me!! Not NARUTO! How backwards is this, they're suppose to hate each other, Sasuke's suppose to think Naruto is a hopeless loser, and Sasuke's suppose to do adorable things like that with me! Not him, ME!" _Sakura ranted in her mind.

"I mean that's just wrong. Don't they fight _every day_?" She said aloud. Kakashi shrugged it off.

"I guess so.. but I dunno' Sakura. They seem to be getting pretty close, whether they like it or not." That was all Kakashi would say about it. He went over and gently nudged Sasuke awake. When Sasuke opened his eyes, Kakashi motioned to his food.

"Come on Sasuke, you need to eat a little more, you didn't really get enough food, I don't think." He said. Sasuke sat up slowly off of Naruto, then poked him awake.

"What.. huh?" Naruto sat up straight, then looked at Sasuke right beside him. Sakura sat next to Sasuke while Kakashi pulled up a chair by the couch and the little table.

"Ok let's eat. Sasuke I want you to really eat, you need energy to support yourself." Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto were both eyeing the same thing; Sasuke's favorite food. Sasuke sat there between them uncomfortably while they both eyed it. Suddenly Naruto's faster reflexes snatched the plate, and Sakura growled as Naruto handed it to Sasuke.

"Here you go. Make sure you eat it all." Naruto said quickly. Sasuke blushed and ate quietly while Sakura stared, completely thrown off.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she screeched. Naruto grinned and handed Sasuke his drink.

"I'm helping Sasuke get better." He said bluntly. Naruto sat partly behind Sasuke while he ate, and began massaging again. Kakashi stared blankly while Sakura got madder and madder.

"Hey Sasuke.. Exactly how strong are you right now? Your strength is a little unnatural because of what the seal is doing, right?" Naruto asked in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke stopped eating.

"Well.. need an example?" he said, standing up slowly. Naruto stood up also.

"Sasuke are you sure you should be standing? Your strength isn't even under your control." He said. Sasuke sighed.

"It's fine. Come here." Naruto took a step closer, and Sasuke bent down, wrapping an arm around Naruto's legs and lifting him right off the floor effortlessly, so that Naruto was basically sitting on his arm like a bench.

"Whoa Sasuke! " Naruto exclaimed, laughing as he stabilized himself by leaning with his arms crossed in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke yawned.

"Hold on.." Sasuke dropped Naruto on the couch and inched under Kakashi's low sitting chair on his back, then pushed it right up off the ground. Kakashi sat there calmly, looking around while Sasuke pushed him up and down. He stood up after a little while of that, and approached the empty chair beside Kakashi's stool.

"That metal chair weighs 400 pounds Sasuke." Kakashi informed. Sasuke bent down and wrapped his arms around it, standing up without a problem. Naruto wiped the drool from his mouth while he stared, and Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Wow Sasuke, can you lift me with one arm too??" Sakura asked, picturing in her head Sasuke sweeping her off into the sunset without his shirt.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, then sat back down and started eating again, without demonstrating. Sakura pouted and sighed.

"Chill out everyone. By the time we figure out how to control that seal, the unnatural strength will go away." Kakashi told them. He resumed watching Naruto and Sasuke carefully. Watching the two eat—Sasuke giving Naruto pieces from his dish, and vice versa.

"Sasuke, have some of my Ramen." Naruto offered. Sasuke took it with a little smile. "Thanks.. but you have to eat the rest of that sesame chicken for me, I'm kinda full."

"No problem!" Naruto agreed.

"They're getting along like crazy!" Sakura exclaimed right out loud. "Well there's no point in fighting. We're growing up. Not so immature, huh Naruto?" Sasuke said coolly, turning to look at Naruto. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Right, Sasuke!" Sasuke gave Naruto a small smirk. He wanted to be alone with Naruto right that second.

"_I have to get use to this 'in love' thing.." _Sasuke thought to himself, shaking his head at his own feelings. _"Well at least I know I identified the right feeling. What else would it be? I mean look at him." _He watched Naruto stuff his face. _"Way too much energy.. so hyper.. so loud.. so God-forsaken irritating…and…I…can't stop staring at him…his.. annoyance is attractive.." _Sasuke smiled rather dazedly, which was more than a little out of character for him. Naruto leaned in his face.

"Hellooo…Jeez Sasuke, nice space-out. That's not like you.." Sasuke blinked, keeping the dazed smile.

"You're so loud Naruto-kun…What's not like me…?" he murmured dazedly. Naruto stared for just a second, then stood up.

"Alright guys he's getting delirious.. EVERYBODY OUT!" Naruto hollered, pointing emphatically toward the door.

"Everybody but Naruto." Sasuke added on the end.

"Don't gotta tell me twice.." Kakashi said, standing and making for the door. Sakura stood but didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey you need company, but why Naruto?? I can stay with you!" she complained. Sasuke immediately got testy.

"Sakura just go!" he snapped and he took a deep breath, not wanting to be so harsh, but he was short on patience. Sakura sighed and looked hurt.

"Okay.. okay Sasuke-kun…fine." She left quietly behind Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at them.

"Good night.. I'll just sleep somewhere else, Sasuke you can have my room for tonight." Kakashi murmured before closing the door, completely disregarding Naruto's presence intentionally. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his shoulder, sitting back tiredly.

"Goodnight.." he mumbled. Naruto emphatically slapped the light-switch off and sat down, and since the door was closed, Sasuke made Naruto lean on him.

"So what's with you, Sasuke-kun? Spacey smiling is _not_ your thing." Naruto laughed, looking up at him. Sasuke still smirked a little, his eyes closed.

"I was just.. kinda getting lost in my own thoughts.. but I couldn't hear myself think.. I don't need all the busyness. Funny. If I needed peace and quiet, why would I let _you_ stay?" Sasuke joked. Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled. "I dunno', Sasuke." They wordlessly began kissing after a few short minutes of flirty small-talk. With the lighting dim and the summer breeze from the open bay window stirring throughout the entire room, Sasuke and Naruto quickly got intimate on the couch. Naruto pressed his hands against Sasuke's back, as Sasuke was on top of him.

"Ah.. Sasuke.." he gasped softly. The moment was far more intense than either of them realized it would be; neither thought that being knowingly in love with the other would change anything.

"Naruto.. Naruto I'm getting tired.." Sasuke whispered after ten minutes of intimately making out.

"I want to keep going.. Oh I want to…but.. I can't.." Sasuke admitted reluctantly. Naruto stared.

"Yeah…by the looks of your eyes, your body is still using your Sharingan without your permission…" Naruto murmured quietly. Their faces were close, and Naruto reached up and touched his hand to Sasuke's cheek and hairline.

"And that's putting you in some high risk…we should stop." Naruto said. Sasuke barely had to hear Naruto say it before he collapsed on top of Naruto with a groan. Naruto secured his arms around Sasuke and yawned.

"I'm here Sasuke.. just…rest.." Naruto yawned. Sasuke could barely move. He spoke with his face muffled in Naruto's shoulder.

"Finally ran out of energy, Mr. Hyperactive?" he mumbled. Naruto chuckled a little.

"It's your fault.." he murmured. He felt Sasuke's tense body relax completely.

"I think I'm done for today.. I'll probably be knocked out til around 2pm tomorrow.." Sasuke mumbled, his voice fading.

"Alright.. no problem.. and the first thing you see tomorrow is going to be me! Got that?" Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling above them. Sasuke nodded just slightly enough to be detectable.

"You'd better.. it's important.. that I see you.. first.. thing.. in the….." Sasuke stopped speaking and didn't finish his sentence as he fell sound asleep. Naruto sighed and shut his eyes.

"Nighty-night Uchiha…" Naruto murmured tiredly. Feeling the weight of Sasuke's feverishly warm body on top of him put him right to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter... might be really long, cuz i wanna get past the mostly fluff but the chapter after that...YESSS!

-Kitsune


	9. Entice Me

I almost wanna call this chapter "Drabble Me"...drabble drabble fluff drabble!

If fanfics had filler, this is it. Pretty much. But filler ends here:D

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**_Entice Me_**

Naruto woke up rather slowly, and peered across the room at the clock as he turned his head.

"12:30pm…?" he mumbled groggily. Just then he realized that Sasuke wasn't on top of him.

"Hey!" he sat up quickly, stumbling to the doorway, tripping over a bump in the rug all the way to the doorknob, and twisting it open as he nearly fell. He rubbed an eye with one hand while he plodded around the house.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke!" he called, wandering outside. Kakashi was messing with a fire and grilling lunch when Naruto stopped and stared, squinting in the early afternoon sun. "Where's Sasuke.." he groaned, still half asleep.

"Don't worry Naruto, I was the one that moved him, not Sakura." Kakashi said right away. Naruto stared at him a few moments for that.

"Thanks..?" he said slowly, still wondering about how suspicious their position must have looked. He was just glad it hadn't been Sakura. Naruto blinked a few times and cleared his throat before yawning.

"Okay.. okay I'm awake enough to function now.. So where'd you put—"

Kakashi pointed to a tree in the yard, and under the tree, in a neat grass patch with a few spots of sun in it, Sasuke was laid out on his back, sleeping away. Naruto poked at Kakashi's fire with a stick while he stared at Sasuke.

"Did he already wake up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope. He's been out cold ever since I carried him out here. He needs the air and the sun. It'll do his body good to wake up to the sun and fresh air." Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Yeah.. that's good. Where's Sakura..?" Naruto then asked, looking around. Kakashi scratched his head as he looked up from his grilling.

"Um…hm, good question." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned a bit sadistically.

"Good. It's about time I got up earlier than usual and got to spend some time—" Naruto paused, about to say 'alone with Sasuke' but thinking better of it.

"—you know. Just doing what I want without being breathed down. Sakura just doesn't chill out enough sometimes, ya know Sensei?" Naruto finished. Kakashi nodded, giving him another 'Look'.

"Yeah. I understand." He said. Naruto smiled brightly and lightly stretched while he made his way over to the tree, then sat cross legged beside Sasuke, facing the house and Kakashi and his fire so he could see everyone and everything from where he sat. He sighed, taking in a deep breath of the refreshing outside air, preparing to sit there for a couple of hours, get Kakashi to bring him some food, and wait for Sasuke to take his time waking up. But before he even got completely settled, Sasuke stirred. Naruto looked down at him, patiently waiting with a cheery grin, while Sasuke slowly stretched his arms above his head, then folded his hands neatly on his chest while he opened his eyes, which Naruto could see were still using Sharingan. Sasuke blinked twice and turned his head. Naruto reached and smoothed Sasuke's hair a bit.

"I told you I'd be the first thing you see." Naruto said as Sasuke cracked a small smile. Sasuke's eyes were still half closed; he still looked tired.

"Good morning Naruto.." he said quietly, sitting up a little and leaning back against his elbows, then briefly yawning.

"I want to kiss you good morning.. maybe a few other things good morning too, but.." Sasuke murmured, nodding his head in Kakashi's direction. Naruto flushed and snickered.

"Sasuke! Well—maybe you could totally sneak in a little something—" Naruto inched steadily closer, and Sasuke leaned toward him inconspicuously.

"Sasuke!! What are you doing outside? Are you sure that's safe!?" Sakura exclaimed from across the yard as she came over. Sasuke frowned a little in slight frustration, yet watched in slight amusement while Naruto practically had steam blowing out of his ears. "Yes its safe! It's doing him good!" Naruto yelled, again answering for Sasuke, and Sakura pointed him out on it.

"Naruto I was asking Sasuke! Let him answer!" she yelled back, and they both looked at Sasuke. Sasuke laid back down fully and stared at the leaves.

"Yes it's safe. It's doing me good." He repeated with the same voice inflections that Naruto had.

"Food!" Kakashi exclaimed, bringing them breakfast for once, and then immediately leaving. Sakura sat and felt out of place as she watched Sasuke willingly stay put and be taken care of by Naruto. She watched Naruto switch food from his plate and Sasuke's so Sasuke had all his favorites.

"So, when will we be able to get back to our training anyway?" Sakura asked to avoid awkward silence. Naruto shrugged, and Sasuke thought about it.

"…I won't be out for that long.. I can't be.. tomorrow, maybe later today, I'm going to try to do more.. I have to get more control of this.." Sasuke explained.

"Hm.. maybe if we went all the way you would balance yourself off.. I just need to get you laid.." Naruto grumbled to himself while he messed with Sasuke's eggs. Sasuke's entire face turned bright pink and he sat up abruptly, eyes wide as he stared at Naruto.

"I heard that!" He exclaimed. Naruto laughed aloud, then they both stared at Sakura. "Did you hear that?" Naruto asked a little more calmly.

"No.." Sakura said, puzzled.

"Good…" Sasuke grumbled, still staring at Naruto uncomfortably. Naruto only winked at him, which only made him feel more awkward. Sakura got up and walked away after awhile.

"I guess I'll be back in a little while.. when you two stop acting so weird.." she said quietly as she left. Sasuke and Naruto watched her go, then wordlessly Naruto turned to press his lips to a spot just below Sasuke's ear and began to gently suck. Sasuke took his breath in sharply through his teeth.

"Ah…Naruto don't, that's.. that's my spot…" Sasuke moaned. Naruto backed off a little bit, but only to stare in amusement.

"Wow Sasuke.. your breathing sure quickened." Naruto said, a smirk quickly growing. Sasuke swallowed.

"No.. Naruto.. I can't even move, doing that would be torture.." Sasuke breathed, very serious. Naruto mustered an evil laugh, and went right back to sucking the spot. Sasuke clenched his fists, tensing all over.

"God.. Naruto! Ahhh…stop it, stop it.." Sasuke moaned and gasped. Naruto gave a muffled snicker and kept on until he had Sasuke breaking a sweat. Then they heard a shout from the house.

"Sasuke I can feel your chakra use is through the roof, stop whatever it is you're doing!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke collapsed, his eyes closed as he gasped with pleasure.

".. Naruto I told you 'no'.." he tried to sound a little irritated, but it wasn't working. Naruto cackled.

"I found it! I found your spot! Oh wow Sasuke you were about to scream my name just then!" Naruto squealed with excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes while he laid against the tree trunk but partly on Naruto's shoulder.

"Now I'm exhausted…" Sasuke complained. Naruto rose his eyebrows.

"Yeah and you've got a hickie." Naruto snickered. Sasuke slapped his hand over it with a gasp.

"Oh no way…No one else better notice this Naruto.." Sasuke warned. Naruto scratched his head, still smiling.

"I dunno, it's pretty obvious!" he cheesed. Sasuke sat up slowly, trying to conserve energy. He smiled at Naruto.

"You're cute." He said plainly. Naruto stopped cheesing obnoxiously and stared, blushing immediately.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head. Sasuke looked away and was silent all of a sudden. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked, scooting closer beside Sasuke. Sasuke leaned with his elbows on his knees and stared straight ahead toward the house.

"Nothing.. just.. we'll always be a secret won't we.. I don't know Naruto.. It's.. tiring." Sasuke ended with a deep breath. Naruto nodded somberly, rocking from side to side and playfully bumping against Sasuke.

"It.. well it doesn't matter! As long as you meant what you said.." Naruto said a little quieter, looking at the ground in front of him. He felt Sasuke's hand stroking the side of his face.

"I meant it.." Sasuke said plainly. After a few minutes of thoughtful silence between them, Sasuke looked up.

"Naruto can you get me inside, it's kinda getting hot out." Sasuke said. Naruto wiped his forehead.

"Hey, you're right! Let's go." Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his back and stood up,

"Gee Sasuke you're getting heavy.."

"Shut up dobe.."

"Well it's true!" Naruto defended. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's muscle Naruto. My strength is improving every day." Sasuke explained. "Hm.. can I massage this new muscle later?" Naruto schemed. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "Yeah. You can. I could use that.. your hands all over my stiff muscles.. I'll even take off everything but my boxers to make it easier for you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto felt his temperature rise.

"Whew.. Sasuke.. you really get out of character sometimes lately.. not that it isn't really hot!" Naruto laughed, turning red.

"Well.. I'm feeling a little needy to be blunt. Everything you do, I'm attracted to it." Sasuke continued as Naruto put him down on a couch and sat next to him.

"Really? I thought I annoyed you a lot of the time.." Naruto said, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the couch. Sasuke laid back against the opposite end of the couch, sitting up partly against a large pillow, and propped his legs up in Naruto's lap.

"Well you do.. but even then I'm not always really angry. You don't annoy me. Not nearly like—"

"Sasuke!! Naruto!!" Sakura's shrill voice echoed through the house. Naruto looked left and right, not seeing her yet. Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes.

"—like she does.." Sasuke growled. Naruto sat up straight when Sasuke stood up without warning.

"Let's go Naruto. I don't feel like being bothered right now with Sakura. I just want to talk to _you_." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and marched them down the hall and into Naruto's bedroom. Once inside, Sasuke locked the door, and Naruto pulled Sasuke over to the bed, forcing him to sit down.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be moving!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto down onto the bed.

"Shut up and fool around with me." They had their tongues down each other's throats in the next second, then after a few more, Naruto was tightly secured in Sasuke's arms while Sasuke sucked attentively on Naruto's neck, and they recklessly, forcefully made out until they were both out of breath. Suddenly Naruto stopped them abruptly, keeping Sasuke lying down underneath him, then collapsing beside him.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. are you ok? We shouldn't have done all that.." Naruto panted, pleasantly flushed. Sasuke kept his eyes closed while he took deep, controlled breaths.

"Yes.. we should've…I needed it." Sasuke defied. Naruto rubbed his neck as he stared at the ceiling while he kept close to Sasuke's side.

"I think you just gave me the biggest hickie on earth.." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smirked. "Probably.." he murmured. Naruto sat up and leaned over him, making sure he was alright.

"Sasuke.. you shouldn't use that much energy." He said softly. Sasuke didn't answer; he winced just slightly, still wearing a feverish flush.

"I'm fine Nara…" Sasuke told Naruto comfortingly, but Naruto didn't find it convincing enough.

"You're in pain.. a lot of pain." Naruto then noticed as he stared at Sasuke laid out on the bed.

"No.. no I'm not.." Sasuke denied pathetically, sitting up, then getting off of the bed and limping toward the door. Naruto followed him closely, hugging his arm to support him. "Easy Sasuke! Are you ok?" Naruto asked seriously. Sasuke's hand moved to rub the back of his shoulder, right over the curse mark.

"Pain…" Sasuke finally admitted, flinching some more. They slowly walked toward the door to the yard which was across the house. Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist, and Sasuke supported himself with his arm around Naruto's shoulder while they walked.

"This is so ironic.. first, I thought that being with you would help control it…and now, being with you is so intense that it expends chakra.. so we can't even love each other.. not physically anyway.." Sasuke muttered, sounding particularly depressed about it, though he laughed it off a bit. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it is pretty sad.." Naruto agreed. Sasuke then outwardly stifled a cry of pain, and Naruto actually saw inflammation on the curse mark.

"Whoa.. Sasuke—"

"I know.. just get me back under the tree.." Sasuke groaned tightly. Naruto switched to carrying Sasuke on his back again.

"You shouldn't have been walking in the first place.. Kakashi Sensei told you not to even move." Naruto opened the door to the yard and got under the tree. He lowered Sasuke to the grass then sat beside him, watching carefully. Sasuke had a grip on Naruto's wrist. "Sasuke.. you're going pale again.." Naruto said, watching him carefully. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I think I'm going to pass out.." he admitted. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's chest. "Sasu-kun.. don't pass out, it won't be good." Naruto begged. Sasuke pushed his hand through his hair.

"I feel like crap.." he mumbled. Kakashi suddenly appeared right behind Naruto.

"How are things going?" he asked calmly, glancing up from his book.

"Sasuke, you look like you're about to spew." Kakashi said bluntly before Naruto could answer.

"He's not good Sensei.." Naruto said, looking up at him. Kakashi put his book down as he sat down on the other side of Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What're you feeling." Kakashi asked. Sasuke kept taking deep even breaths, and kept a hand on his neck over the mark, and his other hand gripping Naruto's wrist. "Sensei.." Sasuke almost whispered. Kakashi blinked and then sat Sasuke up, looking down at him and slipping an arm around his apprentice.

"Yes Sasuke." Kakashi answered, appearing a little concerned. Sasuke was completely out of it. He couldn't support himself or even lift his head up.

"I.. I can't.. It.. pain…" Sasuke slurred. "He's slurring. I think he's getting a little delirious." Kakashi said, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto felt himself get a little panicky.

"Delirious? Is.. is he alright.. like seriously Sensei.. I can't do this.. He's tearing himself apart!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke leaned into Kakashi exhaustedly.

"Naruto calm down. We'll take care of Sasuke. He'll be alright! Naruto?" Kakashi stared almost in disbelief as Naruto looked scared out of his mind.

"He's not ok.. Sasuke's not like this, he's not ok.. and there's nothing I can do about it!" Naruto panicked. Kakashi kept his arm around Sasuke, soothingly rocking back and forth while he tried to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto. Sasuke's stronger than this. He's not going to lose it. He's fine! Trust Sasuke and his strength, Naruto." Kakashi instructed. Naruto slowly nodded.

"Ok.." he slowly agreed.

"Dizzy…" Sasuke slurred, still slumped against Kakashi. Kakashi looked down, then directed Sasuke to slump on Naruto, who immediately rubbed Sasuke's back and shoulders. Kakashi stood up.

"Sensei where are you going?? Sasuke really needs you! What do we do?" Naruto begged. Kakashi calmly headed for the house.

"Relax, I'll be right back. Meanwhile, you just do what you do best for him.." Kakashi said, disappearing before Naruto could wonder much about his tone. Naruto shook it off and looked down at Sasuke, who was trying in vain to mask the pain and sit up by himself. He pulled at Naruto's clothes to support himself.

"Naruto.. I have to beat this.." Sasuke murmured, still slurring. Naruto stopped Sasuke from expending too much effort and just sat him up, holding him upright and leaning down to look into Sasuke' face more emphatically.

"Listen! Sasuke you don't have to push so hard! Stop putting up this mask, it's not worth it! Right now you really have to stop and rest. Accept that you need help, or you could hurt yourself for good!" Naruto reasoned. Sasuke continued staring downward, barely able to keep his eyes open as he sat Indian style in the grass. And on top of it all, his Sharingan was stunting his healthy chakra use. He could barely respond when he felt Naruto's mouth press onto his. The most he could manage was to lift his head a little further so Naruto didn't have to be at such a weird angle. He took a soft breath, the pain easing just enough to be slightly noticeable as he and Naruto shared a rather sugary kiss under the tree. Naruto pulled away, watching him for a reaction, and Sasuke was wearing a calm, still tired expression. He managed to smirk a little, small bit, and Naruto gave one of his trademark snickers back.

"I'm beginning to get use to this.." Sasuke murmured, still giving him good stare. Naruto smirked and leaned again, kissing Sasuke briefly on the corner of the mouth.

"Oh yeah?" he commented. Sasuke gave a releasing sigh as he felt slightly more balanced.

"Yeah. I mean it's still weird.. dobe…but interesting." Sasuke said as he leaned on Naruto for support again. Naruto supported him readily.

"Still calling me 'dobe' huh…" Naruto said, recalling the many times in the past where the name was common and irritating, but recalling them now with understanding of what had been the true situation.

"Well. Sasuke…you're the one that's a bit dependant on me right now.." Naruto closed his eyes and hugged Sasuke closer to him.

"And you can't do anything about it.. so you'll just have to get use to me. Get use to us." Naruto concluded as their eyes locked. Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's eyes, seeing the small Sharingan markings turning and refocusing inside Sasuke's blood red corneas. Sasuke lifted both hands and put them both into Naruto's hair, pulling him forward and softly running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip before softly lipping him.

"Mmm.. I will.. Naruto.. I'll get use to us.. but first…" Sasuke moved around to nibbling on Naruto's earlobe, to which Naruto chuckled lightly, closing his eyes with pleasure. "Sasuke.." Sasuke smirked and began whispering.

"First I'm gonna have to—"

Naruto listened, quickly turning red.

"Sasuke.. whoa!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, flushing badly and laughing at the same time. Sasuke kept his less than energetic smirk as Naruto nuzzled against his neck. "Ah…Sasuke.." Naruto murmured, his lips brushing Sasuke's skin. Sasuke was just getting into it when suddenly Kakashi came out of nowhere, and Naruto sat back so quickly from tonguing Sasuke's neck, it made him slightly lightheaded. Sasuke could get away with being red in the face because he was feverish; Naruto knew he had no excuse. "Naruto? You don't look too good yourself.." Kakashi said as he sat back down next to Sasuke to give him some sort of pain killer. Naruto sighed spacily and stood up, wearing a dazed grin.

"Oh I'm feeling excellent Sensei.. I'll go get Sasuke something to drink.." Naruto murmured, then practically floated off into the house. Sasuke smirked a little in Naruto's direction.

"He seems a little flighty today.." Sasuke said, not looking away from the house. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah… 'flighty'." Kakashi said plainly.

"Now sit up Sasuke. I'm going to have to give you a serious dose of medicine." Kakashi said, directing Sasuke to take two medium sized red pills. Naruto came back as Sasuke was swallowing the pills, and handed Sasuke a soda.

"Here you go Sasuke.." Naruto said with a cheery smile. Sasuke drank some silently, and Kakashi sat there and watched for awhile.

"I feel kinda' funny.." Sasuke said soon. Naruto stared.

"What kind of funny?" Kakashi continued observing wordlessly while Sasuke dazedly rubbed his shoulder.

"Kinda.. painless…" He said with a weird smirk. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Sasuke are you feeling alright?" he asked, stabilizing Sasuke when he tipped.

"Oh he's feeling like he's floating right about now." Kakashi answered for him.

"Naruto.. why are you.. using your Kage Bunshin…" Sasuke murmured, staring hard. Naruto cocked his head curiously.

"Sasuke.. are you seeing triple??" he asked with a slight laugh. Sasuke didn't even answer; he immediately passed out, falling forward. Naruto caught him and laid him down while simultaneously taking the soda from him, looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi wore a bright smile.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled a little.

"Naruto it's ok. I gave Sasuke some serious painkillers. When he wakes up he'll be back to normal, and he'll feel a lot better. Also I'll let him move." Kakashi said, leaning back against the tree.

Sasuke woke up slowly. He felt hands stroking his face and hair.

"Hm.. Naruto that's nice..." he murmured, opening his eyes. But when he did, Sakura was staring down at him.

"Nani—'Naruto'??!" she exclaimed. Sasuke sat up abruptly, staring. "Sakura?" he asked, trying to mask his discomfort. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"But.. but Sasuke.. Naruto's not even around! I wanted to be here when you woke up, he left! And why would _Naruto_ be touching your hair and face like that? Those must've been some serious drugs Sensei gave you.." Sakura said. Sasuke was looking all around. He was still under the tree, and it looked about 5 in the afternoon. Sakura hooked her arm with Sasuke's.

"So, Sasuke.. do you wanna maybe talk? We haven't talked in awhile.. just the two of us.." Sakura said timidly, blushing. Sasuke looked up at the leaves above them.

"No thanks.." he murmured, looking back down and seeing the soda Naruto had brought him earlier sitting in the grass beside him. He picked it up and opened it, taking a few sips. Sakura sighed dejectedly, still rubbing Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke are you and Naruto best friends now or something??" she asked with a tinge of frustration. Sasuke shrugged.

"We're getting along." He answered simply.

"We still argue Sakura. Not that much is different." Sasuke explained, turning to look at her. Sakura smiled a little, still confused.

"But.. hey yes it has changed a lot! There was a time when you might've punched me in the face if you'd thought I was Naruto touching you. There was a time when there was no way Naruto would touch you in the first place." Sakura explained. Sasuke opened his mouth but didn't have an answer.

"_Naruto and I are going to have to be way more careful about how we act around each other…maybe I'll just have to make him angry more often…Naruto's not good at acting, he needs real motivation.."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He and Sakura both looked up as Naruto came out of the house, a giant smile on his face. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of Ramen, an apple, some teriyaki chicken, and a plain bread cake on it.

"Sasuke I made you dinner! And the cake isn't sweet, just like you like it!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting down on Sasuke's other side and placing the tray on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smiled, extremely appreciative of the food.

"Naruto.. thanks." Sasuke said, picking up the bread and eating hungrily.

"Yeah you need your strength." Naruto said, then leaned forward, looking past Sasuke and at Sakura, staring at her hold on Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura? Where'd you come from?" he asked. Sakura sighed, remembering a time when Naruto's reaction to her was always fully welcoming. Now she felt like neither of them was ever particularly eager to see her. In fact, she felt most of the time that she was intruding on them somehow.

"Naruto.. this is really good, did Sensei give you secret cooking lessons after training every day?" Sasuke said as he ate. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Haha nah.. I learned by myself! Remember, no one wanted to take care of me, I had no parents…I learned to cook for myself. So here you go, my best cooking! " Naruto said. "Thanks.." Sasuke said simply. Sakura stared at the food.

"I can cook you breakfast tomorrow Sasuke!" She offered eagerly. Naruto didn't even say anything to her, and Sasuke was washing down food with his soda. When he swallowed, he looked at her.

"You don't have to. Naruto offered earlier to make me pancakes and stuff." Sasuke said. Sakura fumed with frustration.

"Then I'll make you lunch!!" She offered again. Sasuke shook his head, still holding his soda.

"Kakashi's making me egg rolls."

"Dinner tomorrow!!" Sakura exclaimed desperately.

"Stop being so desperate." Sasuke said simply. Sakura sighed and fell silent. Naruto folded his hands behind his head and smirked a little.

"I'll make you teriyaki stir-fry tomorrow for dinner." Naruto offered obnoxiously. "Sounds awesome." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What?!" Sakura growled in frustration. "Naruto you little rat!" She yelled. Sasuke sat there and calmly at while Naruto and Sakura stood up and started arguing above him. "What, I can't make my teammate a damn stir-fry!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you knew I wanted to make Sasuke dinner!!"

"So, and you could have, but now I'm making him teriyaki!"

"No I mean you took the privilege before Sasuke could tell me I could!!"

"He told you to stop being desperate! That doesn't sound like a 'make me dinner' invite to me!"

"Shut up Naruto that doesn't matter at all!!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke had finished his food, closed his eyes, and stood up right between them, halting their arguing.

"I think I need another soda." He said nonchalantly.

Later that evening, Naruto had Sasuke against a wall and was kissing him rather heatedly.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun……" Naruto was murmuring between pauses in kissing. Sasuke slipped his arms around Naruto while they tongued each other.

"You okay Naruto…" Sasuke asked, pausing them. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm great!" They kissed again, then again for a bit longer, and Sasuke paused again.

"You seem a little.. deprived." Sasuke concluded with a small smirk.

"Whoa that's the perfect word.." Naruto mumbled, his lips hovering by Sasuke's neck before he began sucking gently. Sasuke smirked and hooked his thumbs in the back of Naruto's waistband while he closed his eyes and they kissed more.

"Naruto.. let's go to my bedroom." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto halted and looked up. "To.. to your bedroom?"

"Yeah. You know, where there might be a bed?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto blushed.

"W-well.. do we really need a bed? I mean.. usually we just make out where we are.." Naruto stammered. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and pulled Naruto off by the hand.

"Come on, dobe…I have some things I want to show you."

The next morning, Kakashi was outside making himself an early breakfast with Sakura, who was telling him how frustrated she was with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sensei it's like they're.. I dunno', almost like they're up to something! I mean they get along like best friends! And they argue like an old married couple sometimes! But not that much, I mean when they fight it's bad, but most of the time they're together all day!" Sakura vented. Kakashi shrugged casually.

"Hah.. old married couple.." he chuckled to himself. Sakura didn't get what was funny. They both looked up as Sasuke came outside.

"Ohayo Sensei, ohayo Sakura, how is everybody?" He asked rather brightly. Sakura's jaw dropped, and Kakashi stared blankly.

"Good morning Sasuke." He said plainly, staring. Sasuke stretched and smiled. A full, smirk-less smile.

"Feels good out here." Sasuke walked over to a tree branch and started doing his morning pull-ups.

"Sasuke? Why are so cheery? It's completely unlike you, no offense." Sakura said right out. Sasuke chuckled a little while he did his pull-ups.

"No it's not.. besides, why not be happy, got no reason not to be." He said simply. "Sasuke, she's completely right. Are you still drugged?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke dropped from the tree branch to the ground.

"No, I'm great. Don't worry about me." Sasuke said casually. Naruto came outside then, and Sakura and Kakashi looked to Naruto for an explanation.

"Does Sasuke seem a little out of character to you?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto snickered a little.

"He's kinda cheery.. but maybe he's just happy?" Naruto laughed, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at Naruto from across the yard.

"Trying to peg something on me Naruto?" he called.

"No, Sasuke-kun…" Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi and Sakura looked back and forth at the two, extremely puzzled.

"Sasuke-_kun_??" Kakashi and Sakura questioned at the same time. Sasuke ran over past Naruto and into the house, dragging Naruto with him by the arm.

"Come on, make me my pancakes." He said before they shut the door. Sakura and Kakashi exchanged looks.

Inside, Sasuke buzzed around behind Naruto while Naruto was cooking.

"Sasuke calm down, you've got a lot of energy today!" Naruto said, yawning.

"You just aren't usually up this early." Sasuke said.

"Got that right.." Naruto murmured, but still smiled.

"It's your fault…Hehe but I told you I'd make you scream my name one day Sasuke." Naruto sneered. Sasuke crossed his arms and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah well. I don't lose my composure often, you got lucky." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto laughed aloud.

"Lucky? We were about to go all the way, the only reason we didn't was because we figured getting any more hot might wake Kakashi up with the chakra use. You definitely screamed my name because I was so good you could barely take it Uchiha." Naruto said, sitting a stack of pancakes and some eggs and bacon in front of Sasuke.

"Whatever Nara.. " he smiled before digging into his food.

"Think you're up to training today Sasuke?? I'm really itching to pound on something!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and jumping up and down. Sasuke ate hungrily.

"Mm.. I dunno'.." Sasuke mumbled with his mouth full.

"Maybe. I'll ask Sensei, he has to give me the go ahead anyway." Sasuke concluded, then swallowed.

"I'm really hungry.." he said afterward. Naruto grinned and leaned with his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder.

"And I think that's really hot. Eat up, you're training today." Naruto urged, and Sasuke closed one eye as Naruto pecked him on the cheek.

"I think you'd better make me some more food Naruto." Sasuke said after awhile. Naruto was by the oven in a second and poured some batter.

"Anything for my brooding lover..." Naruto exaggerated dramatically, coming over and rubbing Sasuke's hair before going back to his pancakes with an obnoxious cackle.

"So Sasuke, I take it you're back to full health. Good job." Kakashi told Sasuke while they walked back to the house. It was evening, and the sun was setting.

"Mm-hm. Thanks." Sasuke murmured with a calm smirk.

"Worked out all that uncharacteristic excitement? That's okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, coming up to Sasuke and linking arms with him. Sasuke glanced discreetly and caught Naruto on the other side of Kakashi, his cheeks a bit red, looking more than a bit annoyed.

"So… Sasuke-kun.." Sakura began.

"Since you're all better we should totally celebrate!" She said, rubbing on his arm, hinting at her intentions. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You're right.." Sasuke then politely wrenched away from Sakura and walked over to Naruto, then put his hands in his pockets while they kept walking.

"Naruto. I'll take you out for Ramen tonight." Sasuke offered casually.

* * *

Hummm sounds like a hot date!! Next chapter..."Take Me" Yes its what it sounds like. XD 

-Kitsune

PS. oh yah, i guess ill start making longer chapters... a lot of other longer stories have like 7000 word ones...


	10. Take Me

o0o0o0o0o0o0o **READ HERE FIRST** o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alriiiiiight now WARNING: if you read my other stories you know I'm not graphic at all. This chap has a more graphic scene. It's not really smut i don't think, but its more description than i get into. In fact, I hadn't really described much at all until I read reviews expecting description...so i added in some things. see how much I love yall?

Oh yah! About Sakura bashing...I got a review thanking me for including her as a character without bashing (ur welcome!!)

Now, I try not to bash, but its obvious I dislike her...I try to refrain from it but i may be a little mean to her now and then. ok that being said...

To those who dont like smut eh its not too bad I promise. JUST READ IT!!!

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter X**

**_Take Me_**

"Since you're all better we should totally celebrate!" Sakura said, rubbing on his arm, hinting at her intentions. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You're right.." Sasuke then politely wrenched away from Sakura and walked over to Naruto, then put his hands in his pockets while they kept walking.

"Naruto. I'll take you out for Ramen tonight." Sasuke offered casually. Kakashi backed sideways away from them.

"Uh-oh. Better take cover." He muttered to Sakura, who was just staring in irritation at Naruto. Naruto completely lost all restraint.

"RAMEN!? Yeaaah!! Ramen I love you Sasuke I love you I love you I love you!!!" Naruto went off, hopping all over Sasuke eagerly. Sakura pointed.

"Did.. I just hear the words 'Sasuke' and 'I love you' follow each other out of Naruto's mouth?" Sakura said with horror.

"I don't care if Sasuke _is_ buying him Ramen, that's extreme." Sakura pouted. Sasuke remained cool, bent a little under Naruto's weight while they tried to keep walking. "Hehehe YES!!! You're the best, I can't wait! RAMEN!!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked slightly overwhelmed in his usual conservative manner, but Sakura still saw the trace of a smile.

"_Naruto…What's with this.. look at them!!"_ Sakura whined in her thoughts. Naruto was still hanging around Sasuke's neck, and Kakashi was laughing at them both. When they finally reached the house, Naruto went bounding off for his room, and Sasuke walked off to his.

"I'm gonna' shower and change, then we're gonna' go to town, Sensei." He said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

"Fine with me." He agreed, sitting down with Sakura at the kitchen table. Sakura sighed when they were both gone, and looked at Kakashi.

"Sensei.. do you think when they said let's go for Ramen, they meant me too?" She asked him. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, Sakura.. I don't know, I guess you'll have to ask Sasuke. But you have to remember that they've had a long past of being almost arch-enemies.. they're just now catching up on being cohesive teammates." Kakashi reasoned, knowing she wouldn't actually ask Sasuke, and trying to put it in a way that would kindly discourage her; he didn't want Sakura ruining what he knew was in reality a date.

Sakura and Kakashi looked up from their conversation about 30 minutes later, and Sasuke silently emerged from his room wearing a black collared shirt and dark-wash jeans. Sakura found herself drooling.

"_Look at him.. just look at him…He always looks so amazing…_" She thought to herself. Sasuke putted around for a little while, then sighed.

"Can someone tell me how it takes this long to shower and get dressed…" Sasuke said to them from his spot with his arms crossed against the wall. Sakura blinked, snapping out of her stare fest. Naruto suddenly came out of his room.

"Woohoo, ready!" He called as he closed his door. Kakashi and Sakura both stared at Naruto's red long sleeved tee, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, and jeans. Sasuke got up off the wall and wordlessly opened the door. Naruto waved at Kakashi and Sakura, then bounded after Sasuke.

"Every cent you have is going toward my Ramen, Uchiha!!" Naruto shouted, and Kakashi and Sakura flinched as the door slammed shut.

"Whew. That night should be interesting." Kakashi commented, still staring at the door. "Why is Sasuke doing this?? Something's going on here Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi stared at her.

"You think so?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well yeah! Sasuke's changing. He use to not care about what any girl wanted out of him.. well he still doesn't, but added to that I mean, he use to not care what Naruto was doing at all! I mean like you said, they were pure rivals, who learned to work together on missions because of obligation. And now Naruto.. Naruto use to include me in everything.. Naruto use to think Sasuke was the most bratty, conceited person around.. and now…" Sakura stopped talking.

"And now Sasuke's taking him out for Ramen. Which really means we've seen it all." Kakashi finished with a sigh as he stood up. "Yeah." Sakura replied dully.

In town, down at one of the nicest eat in Ramen restaurants, Naruto ordered for them both every kind of Ramen he saw, in big bowls, and they shared them, Naruto chugging more of it than Sasuke was obviously.

"You look good in red.." Sasuke muttered, looking over at him. Naruto looked around for anyone they knew first as he swallowed his noodles. Then he went back to Sasuke, leaning closer.

"You look good in black." He replied simply. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto leaned in further for a quick kiss.

"Mm.. best Ramen I've ever tasted." Sasuke commented, staring into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto flushed and chuckled a little, scratching his head.

"Sasuke.." Naruto murmured. Sasuke leaned closer, simultaneously blocking the rest of the restaurant's view with his menu and they kissed heavily for the next ten seconds. "Whew.. alone time.." Naruto sighed. Sasuke scooted his seat closer.

"Come on, eat the rest of this and I'll order you some more Ramen." Sasuke offered. Sasuke watched as Naruto stared at the Ramen for a few seconds.

"Something wrong?" he asked when Naruto didn't even make a move for his chopsticks. Naruto shook his head.

"No.. nothing's wrong just…I can't believe you're actually like this Sasuke." Naruto said, gazing at him for a bit. Sasuke glanced at the counter-top.

"I can't believe it either." He admitted. Naruto traced Sasuke with his eyes.

"Sasuke.. you seem a little worried about things. Shouldn't you just let go? I meant let loose! If you feel this way then feel it!" Naruto exclaimed with a big encouraging smile. Sasuke stared into the Ramen bowl.

"I'm not like you Naruto. And.. what I don't understand is…how are you the way you are with your past?" Sasuke asked, truly puzzled. Naruto shrugged it off and stared at the counter-top.

"I guess you just.. suck it up and move on with life." Naruto answered. Sasuke watched Naruto slowly reach up and softly fingered the whiskers on his face. Sasuke kept quiet, not wanting to mention the nine-tailed demon fox. He grabbed the Ramen bowl and started eating.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, eating with him. Sasuke smiled a little, glad to have side-tracked the serious talk.

They were walking home in the dark, and the path to the training grounds was boldly moonlit, the breeze pleasantly warm. Sasuke had one hand in his pocket and the other hand joined with Naruto's as they walked as slowly as possible. Sasuke stared at the dirt while they walked, and Naruto stared up at the sky.

"Sasuke? Don't you ever feel like being the complete opposite of yourself once in awhile? And I mean for more than just an hour or two after a night of screaming my name." Naruto laughed. Sasuke glanced at him for a moment, then went back to the ground.

"What do you mean…" he asked coolly. Naruto stared at Sasuke's profile.

"Well.. like I was saying in the Ramen place.. loosen up. Let it out. For God's sake, laugh!" Naruto encouraged.

"I laugh.." Sasuke excused, feeling a little bit exposed inside, and it was beginning to show in his face, though Naruto didn't notice yet.

"Right. I meant not sarcastically. Or with spite." Naruto snickered.

"Like this! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto put his hand that wasn't in Sasuke's on his hip, halted their walk, and uproariously laughed into the air. Sasuke stared, his heart-rate picking up a bit. He couldn't help but smirk and shake his head at Naruto.

"You're crazy.. And I can't be like you Naruto…" Sasuke came closer, silencing Naruto's laughter completely. They stood so close that their foreheads touched.

"That's why I'm so.. what's everybody's word…"brooding".. all the time. I have my own issues. You balance me Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered, his hands on either side of Naruto's face. His thumbs stroked the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto briefly nibbled his bottom lip.

"Sas-Sasuke.." Naruto murmured. Sasuke began by gently sucking Naruto's bottom lip, then they found themselves deep into each other, ignoring their curfew. Naruto fisted his hands in Sasuke's dark hair, searched Sasuke's obsidian eyes, then pressed closer, nuzzling into the shoulder of Sasuke's dark clothing.

"Opposite's attract.. Huh Naruto.." Sasuke breathed while they continued kissing in the middle of the pathway.

"Maybe.. maybe we're more alike than you thought…" Naruto whispered through the kiss. Sasuke's tongue was in his mouth in the next few seconds, and they backed toward a tree.

"Lately.. every crazy thing you do…it makes me want to…I dunno'…take you behind something and make you scream for me.." Sasuke admitted, squeezing his eyes shut as Naruto nibbled his ear lobe. Naruto only moaned a little in response, and Sasuke continued kissing Naruto while he felt his shirt buttons being undone. They missed the tree they'd been aiming for and tumbled into a bush, rolling out on the ground on the other side, losing Sasuke's shirt in the process. Sasuke groaned, more than a bit turned on by having Naruto's full weight basically fall on top of him. Then his eyes flew open as Naruto licked right up the center of his stomach and chest from his belly button. "Ahhhh…Na—ru—to…" Sasuke groaned, sounding a little constricted. Naruto briefly paused to wipe sweat off of his forehead before going back to pleasing Sasuke, whose eyelids fluttered closed in ecstasy when Naruto went right to pressing firm, wet kisses right under his ear, which was the "spot" Naruto had happened upon before.

"Slower.. but a little harder.." Sasuke got enough breath to direct. And as soon as Naruto paced himself, they both found that everything came perfectly naturally. Sasuke ran his hands smoothly down Naruto's back while they kissed warmly, still on the ground behind the bush.

"Just relax Naruto…go slow…" Sasuke instructed quietly while they went on to necking. Both of them were sweaty already, and their breathing quickened; the suspense of moving slower made it all the better, and apparently Sasuke knew that. While they were busy tonguing and necking each other, Sasuke rolled Naruto under him, and when he did, Naruto's legs parted just slightly. Sasuke paused for about 5 seconds, and they locked eyes. Naruto's gaze didn't shift, so they kept going, more intimately than before. Naruto apprehensively played with Sasuke's belt buckle, and only the look on Sasuke's face gave him the nerve to keep on.

"Is this going to hurt.." Naruto murmured after awhile, feeling like they had to whisper in the dark, even though the past 20 minutes they'd been far above whispering level. "Yes…" Sasuke answered bluntly as Naruto's belt hit a log a few feet away.

"Well I don't care…Do it.. do it Sasuke…please, just make me scream..." Naruto gasped.

"Where'd.. you learn to talk dirty…Naru-koi…" Sasuke grunted.

"From you…" Naruto answered, nearly out of breath as Sasuke was undoing buttons. From then on, every touch Sasuke made burned against his skin. They fit together so easily—so perfectly.

He arched his back, pushing his body into Sasuke, squeezing his eyes shut and letting go a long, gasping moan as Sasuke's skilled tongue movements traced and dragged torturous circles along his neck and shoulder. He lost so much focus that he nearly forgot to pleasure Sasuke also, but apparently he didn't have to. His dark haired avenger seemed to be in some sort of trance, every precise movement sliding against him in melodic perfection...the pleasure became so white hot that it ached deliciously.

Sasuke gently played with him, distance between them nonexistent, immensely enjoying the squirming and groaning that the blonde was performing against him. He licked his lips as he touched two fingers to Naruto's moist lips. "Go ahead…" he murmured, extremely stimulated almost to the point of dizziness merely by the sight of Naruto's flushed pink cheeks while he sucked slowly and wetly on the fingers in his mouth. The sounds coming from Naruto were growing more and more needy, and when Sasuke removed his fingers, Naruto nearly begged to be taken. "Sasuke….Ahhh Sasuke..." Naruto panted. "Relax…just relax, I'll try to go gentle…" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's ear, his fingers stretching Naruto to try to get him ready. It took every bit of willpower he had to refrain from just ravaging the powerless blonde beneath him without an ounce of gentleness…

"Geez…you're so tight…" he groaned, and just saying that made him painfully aroused. "Damn…" He hissed, drawing his breath in through his teeth as Naruto's fingers dug into his upper arms. The blonde was beginning to shudder from arousal.

"Oh.. Ohhh.. Oh my God, Sasukeee!!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke outright smiled as he watching the gasping, lustful breaths of his beautiful blonde below him, admiring the sexual flush gracing his hyperactive lover's face and neck. He pushed, replacing his fingers with the entire length of himself, thrusting into the moaning kitsune, feeling closer and closer to exploding in climax while he focused on keeping his eyes open so he could watch Naruto move with him. Naruto's back arched as he gave adorable squeak, then let out a cry so heated that a crowd of birds exploded from out of a nearby tree, fluttering away into the humid night air. He panted and cried and pleaded for mercy as Sasuke buried himself inside him again and again, the both of them hitting wave after wave of white-hot, blinding, searing orgasmic shock as Sasuke moved steadily in—out—in—out…

Just when the blonde was beginning to think he was going to pass out from over-stimulation, Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion beside him, utterly spent, gasping for air.

After a half hour of just laying there in glorious exhaustion, Sasuke was crawling around on the ground, feeling in the dark for his shirt with his belt buckle undone, but not straying too far from Naruto, who was already fully clothed, but was laying there, staring blankly, the remnants of tears streaming down his face. Sasuke did a double take, then came back over from behind, putting his arms around Naruto.

"Sorry.. Not enough 'mushy' time afterward?" Sasuke breathed with a slight smirk, smearing a few tears off of Naruto's face with the palm of his hand and occasionally his thumb.

"I think I'm crying out of pure shock.." Naruto gasped. Sasuke couldn't help but feel about twice as proud of himself than he usually did.

"Okay where's my shirt.. we need to get out of here, we're an hour and a half late." Sasuke said, standing up as he buckled his belt. Naruto stood up slowly, rubbing his back. "Ah.. ah.. Ow…I'll feel this for days…Itai…" He groaned, leaning on Sasuke and ending up brushing his lips along Sasuke's bare shoulder. Sasuke stood there dazedly with one arm around Naruto's waist. Then he spotted his shirt in the bush. He picked up the tattered pieces.

"Ah.. no wonder my shirt came off so easy. It tore off when we fell in the bush." Sasuke explained.

"Hm.. how am I going to explain this one.." he mused, thinking while Naruto stood up straight and looked around. He stayed close to Naruto, feeling like he had to have some part of himself touching Naruto at all times.

"_I guess that's how close you get when you go all the way.."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He leaned in and turned Naruto to face him, drawing him into a few warm kisses before taking his hand. "Let's go.. I'm beat.. and gimme' your undershirt."

Naruto paused them in front of the door, seeing from the light on inside that Kakashi and Sakura were still up, and there'd be no avoiding them.

"Hold on Sasuke. How are you going to explain your shirt?" he asked sensibly. Sasuke shrugged, rubbing his fingers on the soft cotton of Naruto's undershirt which he now wore.

"Easy.. it got a little hot in the restaurant." Sasuke said. Naruto crossed his arms. "Sasuke. Where's the shirt then?" Naruto complained. Sasuke sighed.

"I have another one. And they won't notice I don't have it with me. Now. Naruto.." Sasuke stepped closer, rubbing Naruto's shoulders with his hands.

"We really have to be extra careful with ourselves. We're one person now. But we still have to act like two. You understand that? What I'm saying?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, standing close to him.

"Yeah.. yeah of course." They opened the door slowly and Sasuke casually walked in, his hands still in his pockets, and Naruto came behind him.

"I think that was the best Ramen I've ever had!" Naruto exclaimed when Sakura waved to them from the table. Kakashi was on the couch a few feet away.

"Sasuke. From a black button down to a white tee-shirt. Hm?" Kakashi said right off the bat. Sasuke sat at the table across from Sakura.

"It got a little hot." Sasuke excused. Naruto sat beside Sakura on her side of the table, trying desperately to hide his flinching. He ached terribly all over.

"Yeah, really hot." He laughed, his cheeks going pink. Sasuke cringed and contained himself, feeling like reaching across the table and slapping him for hinting so much.

"Hm.. So that's just the first thing I observed when you came in. The real issue.. hour and a half past curfew?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head at them. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I bought him every type of noodle known to man.. lost track of the time we were taking to eat it all.. then had to walk slow because he ate too much." Sasuke excused.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, kicking him under the table. Sasuke only leaned on his elbows and folded his hands.

"Haha, remember that first time in class, and all the girls wanted to sit by you so I jumped up on your desk and stared you down, then fell on you and kissed you by mistake??" Naruto laughed. Sakura found that she was still angry that Sasuke's first kiss had been Naruto. Meanwhile Sasuke was stifling snickering. Naruto laughed freely.

"Wow we were so mad! But it was weird how normal we were around each other, when you think about what happened." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a half smile.

"Guess we knew a little bit even back then that we'd have to get along eventually."

"But that doesn't mean kissing!" Sakura exclaimed randomly. Kakashi shook his head from the couch. Sasuke snorted, then outright laughed. Sakura's jaw hit the table, Kakashi sat up straight, and Naruto stared, wide-eyed, a grin stuck on his face. Sasuke went on laughing. Naruto flashed back to the conversation they'd just had outside in the dark.

"_..like I was saying in the Ramen place.. loosen up. Let it out. For God's sake, laugh!"_

"_You're crazy.. And I can't be like you Naruto…"_

Sasuke caught his breath and straightened up.

"Whew.. sorry.. that was funny.." Sasuke cleared his throat and settled into a cool smirk, then looked up and caught that Naruto was staring at him, wearing a particularly satisfied adoring look. His eyes practically read; "_I love you…"_

Sasuke smiled back, and they both blushed and immediately looked away from each other. Sakura, this time, caught the strange look. She stared at them both. "What…what was that?" she asked bluntly. Sasuke's cheeks burned. He felt a little weird. Like…a nervousness.

"It was nothing.." he chuckled awkwardly, catching Naruto's glance again. Sakura watched Naruto bite his bottom lip, his cheeks matching his shirt.

"_What's going on? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" _Sakura screamed at herself in her mind. "Sasuke…? Do you wanna' do something tomorrow night too?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared blankly, remembering the many times she herself had asked the same question. Naruto sounded like the many girls that had asked Sasuke out in the past. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure. Let's do that." Sasuke agreed, standing up.

"I'm going to bed. Still lacking a little strength. I need my sleep." Sakura watched him go, and felt like she was about to cry.

"_Every girl…every girl dreams of getting Sasuke to go out with her.. and me.. he's my own teammate.. I've known him for years. We should be together by now…he won't give me the time of day…he…he just doesn't care…" _Sakura sighed heavily, and Naruto stood up from the table too.

"You sound like you need some bedtime too Sakura. Night!" Naruto waved and left.

Naruto and Sasuke spent about an hour standing in Naruto's doorway talking, postponing going off to bed.

"Your back okay yet? Maybe you should lie down or something." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto sneered.

"It's fine, you teme…" Sasuke reached out and fiddled with a strand of Naruto's hair while he leaned all his weight against the doorframe.

"I keep thinking about your face earlier…you looked so stressed.. but.. it was like.. _good_ stress.." Sasuke continued. Naruto blushed badly.

"Sasuke-kun…I've done faces like that before.." Sasuke shook his head.

"Hah.. not like those.. because I've never done that to you before." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto leaned to kiss Sasuke briefly, trying to hold off on excess physical contact while the others were inside the house.

"Well.. goodnight Naruto.." Sasuke backed slowly from the door, put his hands in his pockets and walked away down the dark hallway.

"Oh and I'm keeping your shirt. It's comfortable." Sasuke added. Naruto smiled fondly. "Hah… Sasuke…you're amazing." Naruto whispered long after Sasuke had left view.

Naruto drifted off to sleep, but his dreams would not remain peaceful.

He could feel his heart beating through his ears. His own heartbeat surrounded him, a steady, thudding rhythm. Around him was black. His body felt cold.

"What… what's this.." he whispered. His voice faded away into nothingness, and he felt like it was as if he'd never said a word.

"Sasuke?" he called next, and nearly immediately Sasuke was in front of him. He started, but paused, staring.

"You're.. not.. Sasuke.."

_"I am."_

"You're not!" he yelled back at the calm voice coming from the look-a-like. He stared closer.

_"I don't really love you. You know it. You're hiding it. Buying into every mushy thing I say."_ Sasuke said. Naruto backed himself away, shaking his head.

"No.. no don't say that.." he whispered hoarsely, but the pain in his chest was growing, and the form of Sasuke in from of him watched him drop to his knees.

_"Control of you Naruto. That's all I want. I can steal your power. That's why I'm becoming one with you. To peek into your inner soul…Nine-Tail."_ Naruto plugged his ears from both Sasuke's voice and the increasingly loud beating of his own heart. "What's happening to me.. what's happening.." Naruto murmured, feeling himself wake up from the nightmare, but still hearing the voices and his heartbeat. The red chakra of the Kyuubi began to visibly leak from his body.

"Ah.. what?! What's happening.. I can't move—" Naruto felt at his throat as his voice constricted.

"No Sasuke help...Sasuke—Sasu—" Naruto gasped breathlessly, feeling himself choke. He began to feel the taste of blood in the back of his throat, and he was spurting it within the next few seconds.

Sasuke woke up with a start the next morning, but looked around and couldn't tell why he had. His watch said 7AM. Sasuke got himself up, glad that he could finally get in a good day of full strength training.

"_I'd better go get Naruto now.. make sure I didn't wear him out too much.."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he got dressed. He hurried, feeling a little uneasy.

"_Hm.. I'm jumpy…why did I wake up so suddenly.. something's wrong."_

* * *

Ok yeh. Meh, yes I know, I just ruined their post-sex happiness (awww). Makes for good drama!! CLIFFHANGER! 


	11. Bind Me

READ READ READ

Sooo we left off with Naruto spurting blood and Sasuke waking up with a start, sensing eeeevil in the house! (melodramatic soap opera music begins)

I waited ONE ENTIRE DAY!!! to update! lol...yah I really can't wait very long without updating, im just so eager to share!!! Maybe I should just stop delaying updates altogether...nah but that would just be too much fun for you people now wouldn't it...**Arigatou for the reviews!! (especially the one that gave me a 'teddy bear and a condom "in case Sasuke comes around"' O.o)**

uuuh its getting really hard to keep being so nice to Sakura...

**Oh yah, I changed how some things work, such as the Kyuubi, for my own benefits.**

Now then, what has happened to our beloved Naru-chan? Find out now...

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**_Bind Me_**

Sasuke left his room slowly, peering up and down the hall.

"_Before I get Naruto and start the day.. I should check the house and the others.."_ Sasuke headed first for the yard where Kakashi normally was with his breakfast fire.

"Ohayo, Sasuke. Feeling full strength today?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke peered out the back door.

"Yeah.." Sasuke murmured dryly, and continued suspiciously inspecting the house. Kakashi shrugged and continued cooking.

"That one has more mood swings than a teenage girl…"

Sasuke reached Sakura's room and took a deep breath before knocking. Sakura opened the door brushing her hair.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Good morning! What a surprise!" She gushed, obviously not knowing what to do with herself. Sasuke looked left and right inside her room without passing the doorframe.

"Are you alright?" he asked plainly. Sakura scratched her head.

"Um.. um yeah, I am, I'm perfect Sasuke-kun, don't worry about me!" She cooed.

"_Okay Sakura think, think! Say something, reel him in!"_ Sakura blinked twice and opened her mouth to speak a little too late. Sasuke was walking away down the hall. "Sasuke-kun, where are you going? Um—do you wanna come in?" She called after him. Sasuke waved back at her without turning around, and kept walking.

"No thanks Sakura.." Sakura sighed heavily.

"Missed my chance…" she groaned.

Sasuke continued away down the hall to Naruto's room.

"_Well.. everything else is fine.. and I hope I'm wrong, but that can only mean that.. something's wrong with Naruto…I never get these vibes wrong.."_ Sasuke deduced. He began to feel extremely uneasy. Turning around, Sasuke jogged back to Sakura's room, feeling worse by the second. He pounded on the door, and she answered, then gasped. "Sasuke! You changed your mind?" she asked, blushing. Sasuke shook his head, and Sakura noticed he looked a little pale.

"Sasuke-kun.. are you okay?" she asked, touching his hair. Sasuke shook her off but headed down the hall, pulling her with him by the arm.

"No…I'm not okay…come with me." He said. She followed.

"_He needs me.. he wants me to help him! He does care.." _Sakura sighed dreamily and watched Sasuke from behind.

"Wait.. where are we going Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke was heading to Naruto's room.

"Something's so wrong.. I feel it.. like.. an extra presence.." Sasuke murmured. Sakura tried, but she couldn't feel anything.

"Wow.. really?" Sasuke paused in front of Naruto's room and pounded on the door. "Naruto!" he called. No answer. Sasuke twisted the doorknob, and it was locked.

"No don't lock me out Naruto.." Sasuke murmured, twisting the knob again and again, ending with a frustrated slam on the door with his fist. Sakura came up behind Sasuke, who was very silent, his face to the door, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun.. please, calm down, I think Naruto's fine, you know he sleeps like a rock!" Sakura excused.

"Let's go eat breakfast with Sensei." She suggested. Sasuke backed up from the door.

"No…I have to get in here. This door's coming down." Sasuke said.

"What?! Sas—" before she could finish complaining, Sasuke had charged against the door with his shoulder, and the door broke open. Sasuke stood there staring for about 5 seconds afterward, and Sakura followed and peered over his shoulder, then gasped, covering her mouth as she stared.

"Naruto…" she breathed quietly, shaking her head. Sasuke finally moved, and ran to the corner of the room where Naruto lay slumped on the floor, a small puddle of blood by his mouth, which was still smeared with blood. Sakura followed slowly, a bit in shock while Sasuke dropped to his knees beside Naruto and sat him up off of the floor. "Naruto…Naruto!? Talk! Say something!" Sasuke shouted, shaking Naruto a bit harshly. Sakura jumped when suddenly Sasuke turned abruptly to glare at her.

"Dammit, what's wrong with you Sakura!?! Stop standing there and get Kakashi!!" He snapped at her. She turned silently and went, just as tears began to form in her eyes.

"_This is really getting to Sasuke…his voice broke…Was he…crying?"_ Sakura thought as she ran through the house. Sasuke felt his throat tighten as he stared at the blood coming from Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto…Naru-koi.." he whispered. Naruto stirred slightly afterward, and Sasuke held him closer, stroking his hair.

"You have to be alright Naruto.." he said quietly, the trauma reading in his eyes. Kakashi and Sakura came running back in, and Kakashi knelt beside Sasuke, staring.

"You just found him like this…" Kakashi asked calmly, reaching out and smoothing Naruto's hair along with Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't take his eyes off Naruto, he only nodded numbly.

"Sasuke.." Naruto murmured suddenly, opening his eyes halfway and attempting to sit up.

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked immediately, making him be still. Naruto shook his head, obviously in some type of pain.

"I had this.. dream.. but then.. it was actually happening.. I don't know what the hell is going on.." Naruto panted. Sakura stared at Sasuke's obviously concerned stance. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Pick him up, take him outside with me. What's today's date?" Kakashi said all at once. Sasuke stood up with Naruto in his arms.

"It's…August 10th…2 months to the day before Naruto's birthday." Sasuke said quietly, gazing intently down at Naruto's face.

"What does that mean? Is that important?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it's important. Today is the anniversary of the day the Nine-Tail demon fox's chakra was sensed. Naruto hadn't yet been born, and the fox kept coming back before finally being cornered just as Naruto was born." Kakashi said. Sakura stared at Naruto, and it occurred to her that she'd almost forgotten that fact about her teammate. Sasuke was carrying Naruto outside, and Kakashi was grabbing things like rope and cleaning cloths. Sakura followed them, wondering about the entire thing; what was happening to Naruto, Kakashi's seriousness, Sasuke's blatant concern.

-----------

Outside, Naruto was laid on the ground, and Sasuke was leaning over him while Kakashi did something, neither of them knew what, with the rope. Sakura watched Kakashi making some kind of little markings in black all over the rope.

"Is he still awake?" Kakashi asked Sasuke while Sakura sat down on a log nearby and watched.

"Sasuke, what's happening to me it hurts.." Naruto was saying. Sasuke had one hand on Naruto's chest, the other on his forehead stroking near his hairline.

"Sh, Naruto.. don't talk. It's been 15 years since the demon fox was trapped inside you…what's happening is suppose to happen." Sasuke said very quietly.

"What? Sasuke what are you saying, what're you trying to do to me??" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Sasuke looked shocked and slightly hurt, and Kakashi paused to observe them.

"What.. Naruto why are you blaming me?? I didn't ask for this to happen." Sasuke said, staring at Naruto strangely. Naruto sat and stared, taking deep breaths, recalling the dream, but not quite sure what to believe. He had a strong compulsion to disregard his inner feelings because he couldn't always trust what he felt inside—He had a demon locked inside of him. Sasuke met his gaze and didn't waver.

"Naruto. Trust _me_. Nothing else." Sasuke whispered, and Sakura overheard. She watched them carefully. Naruto nodded slightly, still staring at Sasuke.

"I.. want to.. but.. what if…"

"No. No Naruto. I don't know what you're getting in these dreams, but you can't buy into it. Naruto….in this instance.. you can't trust yourself. It was only a nightmare." Sasuke emphasized. Naruto took repeated anxious breaths and said nothing else. Kakashi came over momentarily with the rope and knelt next to Sasuke, leaning over Naruto as Sasuke held him up in a sitting position.

"Alright Naruto.. This is what we're going to have to do. Sakura, come over here, all of you have to listen to what's happening." Kakashi said. Sakura came and sat on the other side of Sasuke.

"Ok Naruto. About every 15 years or so this Nine-tailed demon increases in strength, power, and destruction momentarily for 48 hours. It just so happens that you're 15 years old of course. The issue here is.. it's going to happen inside _you_. If it leaves your body, like it's going to try to…you'll die." Kakashi said quietly. Sasuke tensed visibly.

"He can't…" he murmured. Kakashi calmly placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and left it there.

"Easy Sasuke. He'll be fine. This rope has special markings on it. Remember when I sealed your curse? It kept it from taking permanent control of you. These markings are going to keep the Naruto's seal on the Kyuubi strong." Kakashi explained.

"But.. the rope?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took the cleaning cloths and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"And why did he bleed?" Sakura asked. Kakashi gathered the rope and organized it for easy carrying.

"Well…He bled because the spirit is reawakening into a far more active form than it normally is. It's putting stress on Naruto's system. And the rope…this power surge from the demon lasts 48 hours. We'll…we'll be tying Naruto to a tree in the forest, and I'll have to form a ritual circle around him. Naruto, you won't be yourself, so we'll have to leave you in solitude for those 48 hours."

"What?? Sensei!" Sasuke protested.

"Sh, Sasuke.. We have to do this." Kakashi answered. Naruto swallowed.

"Okay.. that's fine.. Do it, I have to.. Don't worry you guys! I'll be fine, you know me!" Naruto encouraged, forcing a bright smile.

"Hey what if I need to go to the bathroom?" Naruto laughed good-naturedly. Kakashi smiled.

"You won't. Your system is going to change Naruto. Besides, you won't be eating." Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded.

"I'll be fine." The blonde said. Sasuke stared at Naruto in slight awe of his attitude.

"You'll be fine.." he repeated.

------------

The walk deep into the forest was a solemn one, and it was even more strange while Kakashi held Naruto up against the tree.

"Sasuke. I'm gonna' need you to wrap the rope around Naruto and the tree." Kakashi said softly to Sasuke, who was standing with his back turned to Naruto and his arms crossed a little ways away. Sasuke didn't move for the longest time.

"Sasuke." Kakashi repeated quietly, sensitive to any feelings Sasuke might have been going through at the moment. Sakura watched Sasuke silently turn around, pick up the rope and start wrapping.

"Make sure you make it tight Sasuke.." Naruto whispered hoarsely. Sasuke paused and looked up, their eyes meeting. Naruto looked tired. As if some invisible presence were draining his strength every second; and Sasuke realized that that was probably the case. Sasuke and Naruto continued to stare at each other, until Kakashi rested both hands on Sasuke's shoulders from behind.

"Sasuke. Naruto's going to change in the next few minutes. We have to leave." Kakashi warned before beginning to walk back and pausing at the top of the hill to wait for them. Sasuke finished wrapping the rope, and soon Naruto was bound to the thick tree trunk firmly, the rope covering his body completely from his shoulders down to his hips. Sasuke tied the rope tightly, and looked up again.

"Naruto you can do this alright? Stay strong." Sasuke whispered so that Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying. Naruto sighed shallowly, gasping a little because he was too constricted to take a deep breath.

"I can.. I will.. it's no sweat.." Naruto gasped, shaking.

"Naruto I'm so sorry.." Sasuke said even more softly, starting to reach to stroke Naruto's cheek, but paused and glanced at Sakura just about 5 yards behind them and decided against it.

"Naruto, you can do it okay?" She encouraged. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, closing his eyes.

"Sakura can you leave for a minute.. I need to tell Naruto something. Head with Kakashi back to the house." Sakura left slowly, staring at them.

"Okay…" As soon as she was out of sight, Naruto looked up toward the distance. "They're both gone." He said. Sasuke leaned immediately and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

"Mm…it's kind of hot to kiss you while I'm all tied up.." Naruto laughed a little. Sasuke looked way more troubled than Naruto thought he would.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head and stroked Naruto's face and hair soothingly.

"Naruto this is serious, you could die if something goes wrong. You could die if you lose control of the Kyuubi. You could lose it… I could lose _you_. Take something seriously for once." Sasuke finished under his breath. Naruto began to cough, and Sasuke clenched his fists as he watched Naruto suffer.

"Just don't die okay.." he muttered, backing up from the tree. Naruto nodded weakly.

"I won't.. but I want you to work on yourself too Sasuke.. You don't like that you're having to share your feelings more…with me…" Naruto said quietly, his head hanging. He'd lost the strength to look up. Sasuke stood there staring at the base of the tree and said nothing. He slowly came closer and kissed Naruto deeply goodbye.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called from a ways away, and Sasuke backed away quickly as Kakashi approached them. Sasuke avoided eye contact with Naruto, and Kakashi turned him around to direct him back to the house.

"We've got to leave, Sasuke. Naruto.." Kakashi looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. "You can do it. Hang on to every thought you have of who you really are. _You_ are _not_ the Nine-tail. Fight as long as you can, and it won't get as bad as it could be." Kakashi advised. Naruto looked up with some effort.

"I will Sensei.. don't worry about it…" Naruto groaned.

"We'll come back to you in 48 hours." Kakashi said, giving an assuring smile to Naruto before turning away. Kakashi kept his arm around Sasuke's shoulders while they left. Sasuke paused when they both heard Naruto's voice again.

"Sasuke.. don't leave me here.. I need your help.." Naruto was calling. Sasuke immediately paused and turned around, but Kakashi forced him to keep walking.

"No, Sasuke. I don't think he's himself right now. He just told you he could do it, and now he's saying he can't? That voice is the Kyuubi trying to get out. If we let him out of those ropes there'll be no stopping him. The three of us would have to kill him." Kakashi watched Sasuke cringe terribly.

"Naruto.." Sasuke murmured hoarsely. Kakashi calmly let Sasuke go when he quickly walked away. Up ahead, Sakura stood.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun are you—" she paused as Sasuke brushed her, walking quickly past and not stopping.

----------

Sasuke sat by himself outside, his knees bent, leaning against them with his elbows and staring into the mid-day air.

"_What was all that about him doubting me before…I had to tell him to trust me…why? Naruto does trust me…He.. he loves me.. and what was that afterward.. before I left…he said to work on myself…he can tell how uncomfortable I am with my own feelings.." _Sasuke stared at the ground intently.

"_I don't like this.. I don't like any of it.. How's he going to be okay tied to a tree for two days—hm? Sakura—"_ Sasuke looked up as he felt Sakura sit beside him and rub his back.

"Sasuke-kun? You.. you really were thrown off by what's going on.. are you okay? Naruto's going to be fine. He's gotten so much stronger over the years. And.. well, he is contained by Kakashi's barriers and the rope seal…Um Sasuke-kun? I have a question.. and don't get mad at me okay?" She began. Sasuke felt angry already, simply because of the request, but he knew he was only in a bad mood, and it wasn't her fault.

"Fine.. what is it.." Sasuke murmured, controlling his irritation. Sakura took a deep breath.

"You.. and Naruto.. are getting really close.. is something.. out of the ordinary going on?" she questioned hesitantly. Sasuke tensed, and Sakura felt it through Sasuke's back with her hand resting there.

"What do you mean.." Sasuke grumbled in response, refusing to make eye contact with her. Sakura flushed.

"I don't know.. I mean.. Sasuke-kun.. I just.. some people.. they…do things that help them get along better.. or make deals.. compromises.." Sakura tried to explain. Sasuke growled a little but managed to stay seated rather than just jumping up and leaving. He was beginning to feel like he might not care if Kakashi and Sakura figured out the secret. He knew he wouldn't ever blatantly give it away, but he was tired of pretending to hate Naruto long ago, and now he was tired of excusing their "sudden friendship".

"Naruto and I understand each other. Use your head, Sakura. Don't you remember.. a while ago…the day we became a team, you went on and on about how Naruto was always out of line and doesn't have parents, and all that. Well we're both the same. I'm alone, he's alone. So together, we're not anymore. We understand each other now. I push him to be better. And in turn he keeps me stable…" Sasuke stopped, feeling that was enough before he spilled too much of his guts to Sakura. Sasuke stopped talking completely and stared straight ahead, then finally looked at her, waiting for a response. Sakura looked mildly shocked.

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun.. I'm sorry I mean.. I didn't mean to insult either one of you…just I.. was wondering. That's all.. now that we have that understanding, I hope you can forgive me Sasuke-kun.. Maybe we can talk about it, have dinner somewhere." She suggested, flushing. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura.. I'm not exactly in a mood to eat out.." Sasuke sighed, turning to sit facing her. Sakura faced him also, smilingly twirling her hair.

"W-well that's okay! We can just sit. Whatever you want." Sakura gushed. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay…Hey, Sakura. Do you think I…don't like expression emotion?" He asked her. Sakura couldn't stop blushing.

"I.. uh.. Oh Sasuke-kun, it's been so long since we've just talked! Well.. you're a little subdued, but that's what makes you _you_! Sasuke-kun... that's what makes you attractive." Sakura said, leaning closer. Sasuke backed a little bit just slightly, so she wouldn't notice too much.

"Yeah. Well…I guess. It doesn't matter really." Sasuke sat cross legged, leaning his elbows on his knees and folding his hands, leaning his chin on his knuckles.

"When we go to get Naruto in a couple days…and after he gets back to normal health, I want you to ask him the same things. More or less." Sasuke said with his eyes closed. He took a deep sigh afterward. Sakura cocked her head.

"Like.. what, Sasuke-kun?" she questioned.

"Like…ask him why we're so close. Then do me a favor and come back to tell me what he says. Everything he says." Sasuke said, opening his eyes again and giving Sakura an emphasizing stare. Sakura nodded.

"Oh of course Sasa-kun, anything for you, you know I'll do it!" She sighed, reaching out and rubbing his knee.

"Don't call me Sasa, Sakura." Sasuke grunted and stood up.

"I'm going to find Kakashi. I need to talk to him alone." Sasuke said, walking away. Sakura stared after him dejectedly.

---------

"But.. Naruto can call him Sasa.. why can't I…"

"Sensei.." Sasuke called, coming up behind Kakashi in his study. Kakashi sat in a seat facing the window, reading.

"Yes Sasuke. What is it? Come on in." he said, turning his head and smiling, waving him in. Sasuke walked in and sat in a chair near Kakashi's.

"Is this about Naruto? What am I saying. Of course it is." Kakashi said, still reading his book. Sasuke stared a few seconds, then nodded.

"Well it is. I—I…" Sasuke paused, not knowing how to express his feelings. Kakashi spoke up again for him, but this time he knew that he didn't feel like masking anything. "Sasuke it's perfectly okay that you're way more worried about Naruto than you want anyone to realize." Kakashi said bluntly. Sasuke looked up with a gasp, and Kakashi was looking right at him, seemingly staring right into his inner soul.

"You care about Naruto. Say it." Kakashi said plainly. Sasuke swallowed.

"I.. I care about Naruto.." Sasuke said easily enough, but he couldn't look Kakashi in the eye when he did.

"No, no. Look at me Sasuke." Sasuke looked up and looked Kakashi in the eye.

"I.. care about Naruto.." Sasuke said, ignoring his own reserve. Kakashi nodded.

"Mm-hm. Good. Now try this one Sasuke. 'I care deeply for Naruto.'" Kakashi introduced. Sasuke watched Kakashi carefully.

"_Does he…does he know something?"_ Sasuke thought. He took a deep breath.

"I.. I care deeply about Naruto.." Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Now. 'I'd do anything for Naruto because I'm attached to him.'" Kakashi said with a smirk. Sasuke gasped.

"Sensei.. why are you.."

"Nope. Say it." Kakashi insisted. Sasuke clenched and un-clenched his fists.

"I.. I.." he stammered.

"_It's so hard.. I know I.. care for Naruto.. it's just so strange... I feel like I love him…I know I do… it's just so hard for me to express my feelings that way in words sometimes…" _Sasuke closed his eyes, and the first image that came to his mind was how Naruto had made him feel so amazing with how he moved when they'd made love in the bushes. How Naruto's sunny laughter warmed him like the actual sun itself. How simply Naruto's presence in the room kept his mind from wondering into the past. Sasuke opened his eyes again.

"I'd do anything for Naruto…because I'm attached to him.." Sasuke said, smiling just slightly. "Anything…I really would. For Naruto…" he finished. Kakashi nodded repeatedly.

"Good, good. Sasuke? Are you hiding it because you don't want people seeing that side of you? Are you protecting yourself, Sasuke. That's your question from yourself, to yourself." Kakashi said finally. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"What's 'it', Sensei? Am I hiding what?" he asked suspiciously. Kakashi only chuckled lightly and went back to his book.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a Jounin ninja. What, you think I don't notice certain things?" Kakashi said. Sasuke got up respectfully, then left silently.

"_That means nothing.. I shouldn't say a word.. That doesn't mean he knows everything about the relationship between Naruto and I.. Our relationship is none of anyone's business…" _Sasuke bitterly thought to himself. He walked down the hall and through the house slowly.

"_I can't believe this whole thing.. it's all happening fast…last night…we…we actually slept together.. I care about him…I…" _Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall just outside the doorway to the backyard, facing the direction where Naruto was tied up in the forest.

"_I can't stand not being around him…I'm in love. _Me_, Uchiha Sasuke.. I'm in love with that loud.. obnoxious…dobe…"_ Sasuke crossed his arms and stared continuously at the woods.

"_He's my responsibility…mine. My Uzumaki Naruto..."_ Sasuke sighed, feeling violently unlike himself.

"This isn't me.. this shouldn't even be happening.." He sighed as he walked away to busy himself with something before he ended up sitting somewhere lonely and depressed.

* * *

Kitsune: (giggles) 

Sasuke-kun: (sulks in corner) "...It wasn't funny..."

Kitsune: "Sorry but...you got all mushy!!! 'Oooo _my_ Uzumaki Naruto...I'm in love with the obnoxious dobe oooo.." (giggle giggle)

Sasuke-kun: "Shut UP!"

Ah, but we do love a mushy Sasuke-kun, don't we readers? **Stay tuned.**


	12. Free Me

Okies!! Heres Chappy 12.

So I'm estimating I'm almost half done...so now im going to ask you all something...i havent written the ending yet, but i know the basics about what I want to be going on. Question is how to write it. Do you guys care whether it has a lot of fighting in it or not? Argh, idk just give me some feedback on whether you care or not about fights and drama and whatnot...

So start letting me know what you wouldve liked to see more of in these earlier chapters and perhaps some stuff will change later...within reason lol :)

Read on...

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**_Free Me_**

Sakura sat at a distance, watching Sasuke sitting at the base of a tree, still facing the forest. He was staring so intently at the forest, Sakura noticed. She knew that she now felt what had been slowly coming for a long time. She was now jealous of the attention that Naruto had always easily gotten from Sasuke.

"_He's always been more focused on Naruto than on me.. Whether the attention was positive or not it never mattered.. it was always directed toward Naruto…"_ As she stared, she could tell even from the distance that Sasuke was obviously worrying about Naruto the entire time. Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke quickly when she noticed him stand up sharply.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke glanced at her, then back to the forest, pointing.

"Look.. Naruto's Chakra.." Sasuke murmured, almost whispering. Sakura looked, spotting a circle of flame just above the trees in the distance.

"Naruto.." She whispered. Sasuke took a few steps toward the forest edge suddenly, then paused.

"Sakura. I'm going to check on Naruto. Stay here and make sure Kakashi doesn't look for me, or notice I'm not here." He told her. Sakura wrung her hands nervously.

"But—Sasuke.. I don't think you should, Naruto probably isn't in any control of his body right now, he won't even know you're there!" Sakura argued. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't care, I have to check on him. He might destroy himself." Sasuke said plainly, and Sakura knew there was no changing his mind. She knew from previous experience that she never could discourage Sasuke from anything he was determined to do. Sasuke made sure she nodded in agreement first before he walked on into the forest toward the fire ring.

_---------_

Sasuke felt pretty bad the entire walk there; the closer he got, the more evil the vibes became. When he reached the clearing where the tree was, he gasped, halting to stare for a little while. Naruto's fire Chakra was strongly visible, evident in huge fire rings surrounding the tree all the way from Naruto up to the top ring, which he and Sakura had seen from the house. Sasuke swallowed uneasily, watching Naruto painfully. Naruto was continually holding in cry after cry of pain, gritting his teeth and making no more than stressed grunts.

"No… No!! I can do this.. I can.. I can!" Naruto screamed, gasping for breath afterward. Sasuke took a few cautious steps closer, watching the sweat pouring down Naruto's body. Sasuke froze and looked up carefully when Naruto glanced up and spotted him. "Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered, his throat constricting. The look in his eyes was wild—not the usual wild nature that they had; it was animal.

"Naruto-koi.." Sasuke answered him, taking two more steps closer. But when he did, Naruto tensed even more than he already was.

"No.. it really is you, no Sasuke go away! Get out of here! I may be resisting but I know I can't for two days! I'm about to break…" Naruto gasped. Sasuke took a half step back, still staring.

"Naruto.. you're suffering. I don't like it." Sasuke said plainly, not moving backward anymore. The wind was whipping around them, but Sasuke ignored the roaring of the flame rings as they intensified. Naruto cringed terribly as they did.

"Sasuke-kun get out of here!" Naruto shouted more intensely. Sasuke glanced down, spotting Naruto's hands clawing at the tree trunk behind him.

"Leave.. leave now, Sasuke.." Naruto ordered, staring straight down at the ground. Sasuke began to slowly listen as he noticed Naruto's fingertips begin to bleed from clawing into the bark of the tree. Sasuke backed away steadily when Naruto looked up and his eyes had changed to those of the Kyuubi; Sasuke had see it happen before, whenever Naruto got angry enough during a mission, but this time it was controlling—manipulative—dangerous.

"Go…leave, get out of here dammit! Sasuke please!" Naruto repeated. Sasuke finally turned and left silently, not looking back until the sound of the flaming chakra had faded.

------------------------

_Two Days Later:_

Kakashi and Sakura walked a ways behind Sasuke into the woods for Naruto; Sasuke was walking faster.

"Hurry up. He could really need to get out of there." Sasuke mumbled quietly without turning around.

"He's alright Sasuke. He'll be fine, I'm sure all he wants to do right now is just see us and get some sleep. He'll need awhile to recover from this." Kakashi explained. When they reached the clearing and the tree, all three gasped, staring. The grass around the tree was completely singed, and Naruto hung motionless in the ropes, which were actually on the verge of breaking.

"Naruto.." Sakura breathed as she looked around while Kakashi and Sasuke quickly got to the tree. Kakashi worked on the knots in the rope while Sasuke stared blankly in front of Naruto.

"Naruto.. Naruto wake up!" Sasuke called.

"I.. I'm awake.. Sasuke-kun…Sasuke.." Naruto hoarsely murmured.

"Sasuke, catch him." Kakashi said. The ropes loosened, and Naruto gasped, taking a well needed free breath as he fell into Sasuke. Sasuke caught him carefully, immediately holding him up. Naruto leaned with his full weight, and Sakura took a few steps closer while Naruto took stressed breaths.

"I did it.. I survived.. this thing can't beat me.. Never.." Naruto's voice was still weak. Kakashi smiled, rubbing Naruto's back as he stood near him and Sasuke.

"You did an amazing job Naruto." Kakashi commented. Sasuke stood supporting Naruto carefully.

"Let's just get you out of here. You're.. Naruto you're a mess." Sasuke said, finally looking down. Naruto had slight burn marks all over, his hands were bleeding from scraping and clawing at the tree. Naruto coughed, spraying a bit of blood on Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm.. going to get sick.. I'm…sorry…" Naruto gasped.

"It's okay.. It's alright, go ahead, come here." Sakura watched Sasuke's caring and tender attitude as he knelt down with Naruto facing a nearby bush, and rubbed his back, his other hand stroking Naruto's hair while Naruto vomited in the grass.

"That's normal," Kakashi sighed, "he's been under complete stress for the past two days. His system's a mess." He explained. Sasuke scooped Naruto up and carried him back to Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto tiredly grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"See.. no sweat you guys.. Ugh.." Naruto weakened and resorted to leaning into Sasuke. "Naruto you can barely speak! What happened?" she asked. Naruto shrugged exhaustedly.  
"I don't really remember—but my voice.. I do know I was screaming in pain for a long while.. my voice is shot—" Naruto whispered.

"Alright. Come on, we're all just lucky Naruto's made it through. Let's take him back and he can get some rest." Kakashi said. Sasuke smiled just slightly as he felt Naruto cling to his clothing.

"You make me.. feel safe…Sasuke-kun.." Naruto murmured before passing out.

"Sasuke is he doing okay?" Kakashi asked as they walked. Sasuke nodded without looking up.

"He's fine. He needs to eat, then sleep for a good 18 hours.." Sasuke added, again without looking up at all from Naruto's sleeping form.

Sakura watched silently from her seat in Kakashi's room. Naruto was on Kakashi's bed, and Sasuke was trying to get him to wake up enough to eat, saying that once he did he could sleep as long as he wanted.

"_I wonder.."_ Sakura began to think,

"_..if I was sick, or something had happened to me like this…would Sasuke take care of me the way he's taking care of Naruto right now?"_ Sakura mused in her head.

"_I hate to think it.. but probably not.."_ she sighed dejectedly, staring at Naruto and Sasuke interacting with each other.

"Ahhh.. so…tired...I know I'm hungry, but come on Sasuke…I've had stupid Nine-tail do everything but rip my body wide open.. I just wanna black out for the next 24 hours.." Naruto complained, still not able to speak above a whisper. Sasuke pointed that very point out.

"Shut up, you can't even talk, your voice-box is shot.. now you have to eat, or you simply won't wake up from your "black-out".." Sasuke reasoned stoically. "Here.." Sasuke said more softly, sitting Naruto up straight with one arm, and touching food to Naruto's mouth with his other hand.

"_Come to think of it…"_ Sakura thought, _"Would Naruto even care for me this way?"_

------------

Half an hour later, Naruto was knocked out cold on the bed, his injuries already healing quickly.

"The Nine-tail's power helps him heal way faster than anyone normal…So he should be fine." Sasuke said, sitting down in the chair beside Sakura's. She sat up from leaning with her chin in her hand.

"So.. when he wakes up, you still want me to ask Naruto those things?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Ask him why he gets along with me.. Does he really trust me…" Sasuke stopped there, staring at Naruto on the bed. Sakura nodded, keeping her eye on Sasuke.

"_There's something so weird going on here…and I'm beginning to think Kakashi Sensei knows what it is too. I think they all know but me.."_ Sakura realized.

------------

It was the middle of the night, around 2 AM, and Sakura was asleep on a couch across the room. Kakashi was sleeping elsewhere so that Naruto could be more comfortable in Kakashi's bed. Sasuke was still awake, watching Naruto stir in his sleep while he sat in the chair by the bed. He was nodding off when he heard Naruto yawn. He sat up and leaned forward.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

"What…oh, Sasuke. What time is it?" Naruto whispered.

"Sh. It's 2AM. Sakura's right over there." Sasuke said, pointing. Naruto glanced, then smiled a little.

"Two days without you Sasuke? Can you imagine how I'm feeling right now?" Naruto asked, giving him a rather needy look from the bed. Sasuke blushed, then smirked and crawled over top of Naruto on the bed, and they began kissing, nibbling, and tonguing very quietly, constantly aware of Sakura's sleeping. Sasuke laid his full weight on top of Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed hearing Naruto try to stifle moaning.

"Well isn't this position familiar.." Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear before putting his tongue in it. Naruto's hand slid steadily up under Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke.."

"What.." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's collarbone.

"We have to stop…" Naruto groaned constrictedly, his hand moving up to stroke Sasuke's hair and the back of his neck. Sasuke's entire body was pressed against Naruto's, and he ran his hands slowly down Naruto's sides, stopping at his hips.

"I.. don't think I can.." Sasuke admitted simply, interrupting Naruto's protests with more tonguing. Naruto panted exhaustedly.

"No.. no I'm too tired.. I can barely move.." Naruto complained. Sasuke finally paused, and then they laid side by side, their heads turned toward each other.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke began once he'd caught his breath. "Why.. why were you doubting me earlier?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced away briefly, but then looked back.

"I…I don't know.." Naruto excused away. Their lips met again, and the drowsiness of Naruto's 48 hours began to wear on him again.

"Hazy.." Naruto whispered. Sasuke, sleepy from staying up and watching him, began to drift off too.

"Hm..?" he replied, having not completely heard him. Naruto's hand rested lightly in his between them. Naruto's eyes slowly began to fall closed, the last thing he saw being Sasuke's half-lidded black eyes staring back at him.

"Can you….really…love.." Naruto murmured just before losing wakefulness. Sasuke drifted off soon after, forgetting to ask about the cut off sentence.

The next morning, Kakashi came on into his room around 10AM, and immediately shook his head. Sasuke and Naruto had both fallen asleep on the bed, side by side, their faces turned toward each other and only a few inches apart. Kakashi got closer and sighed.

"Careless.." he murmured, observing their hands were still joined. Kakashi suddenly turned around and whistled innocently while walking aimlessly around the room as Naruto began to stir.

"Hm…" he yawned, then opened his eyes just as Sasuke was opening his. Then he heard movement in the room and froze, his eyes opening all the way.

"Sasuke!" He squeaked, immediately separating their hands. Sasuke sat up calmly, leaning forward on his knees.

"Sh, Naruto. I think he knows a little bit. It's no surprise to him." Sasuke whispered coolly. Kakashi turned around from looking out the window across the room.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto." He said casually, not indicating he'd noticed a thing.

"Sensei." Sasuke replied simply.

"Good morning Sensei!" Naruto replied brightly, but sounding slightly nervous.

"Have a good sleep?" Kakashi asked next, sitting by the window.

"Yeah.. I didn't need as much as I thought.. I feel okay. I kinda' feel like my insides are stressed a bit, but that's all." Naruto said, rubbing his stomach. As he glanced at Sasuke, he noticed Sasuke was giving him a look. And not just any look; that smoldering stare that he was nearly famous for. It turned him on a bit. Kakashi was saying something, not facing them, but Naruto couldn't hear a word; he was stuck in Sasuke's…'Look'.

"Naruto…I can't focus right now." Sasuke said quickly, under his breath so Kakashi wouldn't hear.

"Wha?" Naruto responded, puzzled at Sasuke's strange behavior. Sasuke leaned toward him all of a sudden and they were kissing on the bed, Sasuke paying no mind to Naruto's shaking. They separated silently and Naruto glanced nervously at Kakashi, who was still not facing them.

"Sas…Sasuke.." he breathed.

"He can't know.. you know.. everything!" Naruto hissed. Their eyes locked, and Sasuke sighed.

"He might.. I don't know. I do know that I want us completely alone tonight." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay Sasuke.." Naruto complied. He said timidly. Sasuke smiled lightly at him.

"You won't have any doubts ever again when we're done." Sasuke said simply. Kakashi turned around, and they both looked up from being right in each other's faces.

"Did you catch all that?" he said. Naruto scratched his head.

"Uh….nope! Sasuke was being distracting." Naruto said with a chuckle, at which Sasuke lightly shoved him.

------------

The dark night permeated their surroundings. There was a field just a few feet away from them, and they could see the moonlit wild flowers in it, blowing softly in the summer night breezes; fireflies darted between them, avoiding their swaying petals in a friendly game of night tag. The grass was still warm from the long gone daylight—Naruto could tell because it brushed his bare skin, the long grass caressing along his arms while he took smooth, even breaths of nighttime air. His body, still recovering, occasionally shivered from over-stimulation of the senses—

Sasuke. His dark hair reflecting only a sheen of glinting moonlight. His dark eyes reflecting nothing. His smooth, porcelain, bare skin absorbing the moonlight like nothing else—that is, besides Naruto's eyes. They were brightly taking in the moonlight though they were locked with Sasuke's black gaze.

"…Sasuke-kun…."

"It's different this time.. isn't it.. we were a little rushed before."

Warm, moist lips met trembling, hesitant fingertips.

"Calm down.. you know I won't hurt you.." came the whisper. Naruto positioned himself closer, so that the two of them, on their knees, were pressed together almost completely by the torso. Sasuke's arm, in turn, secured itself around his waist, and Sasuke's lips moved slowly from Naruto's fingertips to Naruto's slightly parted lips.

"Mmph.. Mmm..." Naruto couldn't contain himself much more than that; the groans escaped.

"Why.. why, it's so different this time…than the other time…" Naruto asked as their mouths separated slowly and wetly.

"Because.. I…deeply.. truly.. know that…I love you…I did what you said. I'm not ashamed anymore." Sasuke answered as plainly as that. Naruto felt an almost paralyzing convulsion of excitement.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." Naruto breathed, exhaling slowly and softly. They fell to passionately, heatedly sucking on each other, Sasuke falling backwards with Naruto on top of him in the long grasses.

"And.. this time.. ahh…we don't have to stop…" Sasuke breathed as he rubbed his hands along Naruto's back, Naruto in turn pressing his mouth to the corner of Sasuke's. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's body on top of him, Naruto's moist lips all over his neck and face…he couldn't even restrain himself. Sasuke moaned so uncharacteristically loud that Naruto actually paused.

"Whoa… Sasuke.." Naruto gasped, only getting more excited. Sasuke pulled him back down insistently, one hand behind Naruto's head holding their lips together while the other arm was around Naruto's upper-leg.

"Naruto…Naru-chan.." Sasuke whispered, breaking a slight sweat as Naruto sat up on top of him. Naruto slid Sasuke's shirt off as he laid back down, discarding it quickly so they could tongue some more, Naruto running his hands up and down Sasuke's chest. The sweat was beginning to get slippery between them as Naruto's shirt came off also. Sasuke bent his knees, parting his legs, Naruto lying between them and tasting every bit of skin between Sasuke's collarbone and his waistband. Sasuke's hand—that wasn't holding Naruto's head against his chest—was fisting dirt in the ground from the ecstatic pleasure Naruto was sending his body through. Sasuke watched Naruto lick and suck until his face was flushed a strawberry color, and his lips were blushed with the pressure of use. Naruto paused to rest a bit, licking his lips slowly. They were moist with Sasuke's own sweat…Sasuke sat up suddenly, pulling Naruto to straddle him, and pressed his lips to Naruto's hot, trembling ones.

"You.. you are mine…Naruto Uzamaki…Mine…No one else's.. you don't even belong to yourself.. you belong to me.." Sasuke demanded, squeezing Naruto around the waist until he groaned in painful pleasure, and the groan was quickly silenced by Naruto's mouth being full of Sasuke's tongue. Naruto groaned some more, messing his hands roughly in Sasuke's hair and tugging the kiss deeper, so deep that he almost choked, and he liked it that way. He squeezed his legs tighter around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke separated from him to gasp for breath, saliva trailing their mouths before being re-deposited all over each other's necks in the form of more kissing.

"Ooh.. It's so hot…" Naruto moaned, arching his back into Sasuke, simultaneously undoing his own pants.

"Good.. heat is good…and it's.. wet.." Sasuke groaned, shifting to forcing Naruto underneath him. He could both see and feel that Naruto was getting more and more aroused by the second. His muscles were tense, his breathing quick and uneven, sweat dripping trails into his navel. Sasuke himself was in no better condition. Naruto clung to Sasuke around the waist while Sasuke traced tantalizing, teasing trails down Naruto's spine with his fingers. Naruto joined his hand with Sasuke's free one beside them in the dirt and grass, and reached with his other hand to stroking Sasuke's hairline and face as their eyes met deeply, connecting, exploring…The kiss that resulted was a more tender one than the kisses before—long and slow, slippery and moist.. warm and inviting.. caring and gentle.

"Naruto.. Naruto…I love you.. more than anything.." Sasuke murmured, loosing control of his restraint.

"Ahhhah.. Sasa.. more than anything.." Naruto gasped, his arms around Sasuke tightly, his face buried in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pressed against him—into him—deeper than the first night, harder than the first night. He let loose a loud gasp of release, just as Naruto also climaxed, nearly screaming.

"Ahh!! Ah…it's.. so good…Sasuke-koi…koibito…God.. you're.. so deep—ah!!" Naruto this time did shout as Sasuke thrust into him further.

"Sa—Sas—Sasuke!!" Naruto squeaked, a few tears running down his cheeks as Sasuke spent himself; pumping into him, filling him. Naruto dug his fingernails into Sasuke's back until Sasuke gave a terse, constricted groan of pain, but he couldn't help it; his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest—the painful, ecstatic pleasure was threatening to render him unconscious. Sasuke leaned into Naruto, his hands caressing Naruto's hair, caressing his shaking body—he gave a few stressed gasps before finally collapsing on top of Naruto, out of energy. He was face down in Naruto's shoulder, gasping exhaustedly, and Naruto stared at the sky, still having surges of post-climactic ecstasy, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes and back into his hairline at the temples. He let his eyes fall closed, followed by a long, quiet groan as Sasuke pulled himself away, then collapsed on him again, tugging up slowly at his shorts, which hadn't even made it past his knees, and neither had Naruto's. They laid there, tangled in their own clothes and limbs, until they caught their breath.

"Naruto…Naru-kun..." Sasuke nearly slurred, half unconscious. He laid beside Naruto and pulled him over close, soothingly embracing him, welcoming him when he snuggled closer.

"Sasuke…..you're.. unbelievable…" Naruto managed to say before passing out. Sasuke was only awake for a few more minutes afterward before exhaustion got the best of him. He dropped on out with his mouth against Naruto's cheek.

-------------

Waking up in Sasuke's arms was warm and moist. Naruto yawned lightly, opening his eyes to Sasuke's hair gently caressing his face like silk in the morning breeze. Naruto cheesed to himself happily, rubbing Sasuke's back as Sasuke unknowingly drooled in his sleep. Naruto giggled a little at seeing Sasuke so relaxed, slowly wiped his cheek where Sasuke's mouth had been, and touched his lips gently to Sasuke's forehead.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto murmured. "There's no way you have any issues with expressing emotion…I love you.. Sasuke.." Naruto whispered. Sasuke awoke a few minutes later, and sat up partly with one hand on the ground, rubbing his eyes with his other fist.

"Mm…stupid birds are so loud…I was enjoying that sleep.." Sasuke murmured as Naruto sat up slowly close beside him, still having a hold on his arm. They kissed 'good morning'.

"We have to go." Sasuke said right away after they parted.

"It's…around 5:30AM. We can't be missed." Sasuke stood up slowly, pulling Naruto with him simultaneously by the wrist, and Naruto noticed him flinch.

"Sasuke. I think I should be flinching after last night.." Naruto began with concern as they walked. Naruto linking his arm with Sasuke's, and Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets.

"Pleasing _you_ expends chakra, Naruto." Sasuke answered simply with a half smirk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No.. I have a confession." Sasuke said, staring at the ground as they walked through the forest paths.

"Mm? A confession?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"It's.. getting harder. The medicine that helped me heal a few days ago…it helped, but every day is a battle of chakra balance for me. One wrong move and I could.." Sasuke paused, shaking his head slightly, barely noticeably.

"I could end up destroying myself with the power of this curse mark.. It's a delicate balance.. between body and spirit.. I need more training to learn to handle my new chakra…but.. in turn that training could kill me.." Sasuke explained, not wanting to look up and see Naruto's reaction. Naruto swallowed hard, the fear reading in his eyes.

"Sasuke! You can't tell me things like this now! Not.. not after we…finally.. I mean we.. have a secret life together!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked up and stared at him. "Life…?" he questioned hesitantly, and still quietly. Naruto unhooked his arm from Sasuke's and stopped walking, staring at him in disbelief.

"Sasuke you jerk! When I say I love you I mean it!! Isn't it what you meant??" Naruto yelled at him, his fists clenching. After a minute or two of hard staring, Naruto simply let his frustration out in a shove, and Sasuke stumbled back a few steps, still staring blankly at Naruto. They wordlessly joined hands and began walking again.

"I did mean what I said.. I did.. you belong to me…Naruto I didn't want you worrying about me. I'll.. I'll be around." Sasuke finished, walking a bit closer to Naruto. Naruto, still a bit angry, couldn't help but be still and be quiet.

"You're adorable when you're agitated." Sasuke said bluntly after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Huh…?" Naruto looked up, flushing. "And you're cute when you're exhausted." Naruto shot back, and the tension immediately melted away. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into him by the hand, kissing him a few times on the mouth before they stepped into view of the house.

"Well.. we can work together to help my chakra. I need to build strength first, so you can start by making me a big breakfast before training today" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I will!"

----------

Next time...Naruto's fears about Sasuke's curse seal produce some disturbing visions...

Don't forget, tell me some things you think you'd like to see more of. :) I'll try to comply, relatively. Lol

-Kitsune


	13. Train Me

So. You know when you're just writing and writing until you come into another idea?

Yah--here ya go.

(Don't get bored! makes sad face)

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**_Train Me_**

Sakura came into the kitchen drowsily at 7AM, rubbing one eye with her fist. She stopped rubbing and stared at the table once she realized she wasn't alone. Sasuke was shifting in his seat, looking a little sleepy, Naruto right up next to him leaning right in his face.

"I can't eat anymore.." Sasuke complained, both arms around his middle. Naruto grinned, a slight red color appearing just above his nose.

"Come on Sasuke! Have more! Don't want me to out-do you right?" Naruto pressured. The table was spread with the hugest breakfast ever. Naruto patted Sasuke's stomach, leaning even closer into him.

"You can eat a little more.. wouldn't want all my hard cooking to go to waist, eh Sasuke? Go ahead, you don't want me to make you, do you? You need your strength!" Sasuke looked a little pale.

"Naruto-kun.. don't do that you're making me uncomfortable.." Sasuke said quickly, beginning to blush a bit at the cheeks. This only amused Naruto all the more. Sakura cleared her throat, staring at them in irritation. Sasuke and Naruto looked up abruptly, freezing in place, Sasuke with his hands folded over his stomach, and Naruto with his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Narutooo!! You used all this food for one breakfast?!" She shouted angrily.

"Sakura! Don't be so loud, Sasuke asked me to make him a big breakfast so I made him a huge one!" Naruto defended, sitting up straight in his seat to yell at her more effectively. Sakura went purple in the face from annoyance.

"Wha!? Naruto look at him! Poor Sasuke looks like he's about to puke!" Sakura complained, coming up to the table and pointing at all the excess food dramatically. Naruto made a face and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook him a little.

"Sasuke can handle it! Right Sasuke??" Naruto commented. Sasuke hiccupped, his hand nearing his mouth.

"Don't—shake me Nara—" Sasuke said a bit breathlessly. Sakura growled in frustration, threatening to slap Naruto's block off.

"You're making Sasuke-kun so sick!! NARUTO!!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto stood up and prepared to yell, but Sasuke cleared his throat, one hand still on his stomach.

"Hey.. I guess I could eat a little more.." Sasuke murmured, simply trying to keep the peace. Naruto sat back down immediately, while Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "Hmmph! Looks like Sasuke's still hungry! I win!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing a French toast stick into Sasuke's mouth.

"Easy---Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled with his mouth full. Sakura watched bitterly while Naruto excitedly encouraged Sasuke to eat more breakfast. Sakura's jaw dropped, and she slid into the seat on Sasuke's other side. Naruto growled, pausing with a piece of toast touching to Sasuke's lips.

"What are you doing Sakura.." he grumbled at her. She slowly picked up a breakfast burrito.

"Um.. well.. here Sasuke! Eat up!" She exclaimed. Sasuke paled a few more shades. "No—please—hm?" Sasuke paused and stared from between them, not having to worry about the food. Sakura shoved Naruto's hand out of the way and put her burrito in front of Sasuke, but then Naruto shoved her hand in turn, and they shoved back and forth rapidly.

"Sakura get away!! This is MY breakfast! Besides, he can't have two people giving him food at once!" Naruto screamed. Sakura growled in frustration.

"Hell no Naruto, that's why I'M feeding him this burrito!!" she hollered.

"Enough!" Sasuke suddenly interjected. Both immediately paused and turned their attention to him. Once he had their full attention, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Okay.. well.."

"Sasuke-kun you don't know what you want, here, come over here by me and try my special eggs!" Naruto interrupted, scooting over a few inches and pulling Sasuke with him.

"Okay.." Sasuke agreed, trying a few bites with his chopsticks. Sakura sat in the background, excluded, staring blankly.

"Mm.. Naruto.. they're good." Sasuke complimented, taking a few more bites. Naruto had a scheming look on his face, combined with a strange look of approval. "Mmm…that's it Sasuke.. You'll be so much stronger in no time.. I'll make you a huge breakfast every morning!" Naruto planned, rubbing Sasuke's back while he ate. Sakura pouted and ate the breakfast burrito she held in her hand herself. Naruto ate some of the food himself while Sasuke picked off of things slowly. Sakura just sat and watched. _"Weird.. it's like.. Naruto's enjoying this way too much.."_ Sakura observed. Sasuke leaned back and sighed.

"No more.. I'll puke.." Sasuke finally said. Naruto bounced in his seat.

"Hehehe! Perfect Sasuke! Okay now you can rest, then later you can train." Naruto organized eagerly. Sakura got up emphatically and walked over to the sink to wash some dishes. Sasuke sat still while Naruto stared at Sakura; she wasn't looking.

"Sasuke.. dang-it we were getting a little cozy before she interrupted our breakfast.." Naruto pouted. Sasuke stared at Naruto strangely.

"Seeing you eat like that.. it makes me want to.." Naruto was saying. Sasuke's eyes watched Naruto carefully. Naruto was getting closer, and Sasuke felt his heart-rate pick up as Naruto's fingers traced along the center of his chest.

"Makes me want to do things to you.. that make you crazy.." Naruto admitted, blushing. "My eating turns you on?? You little freak dobe…" Sasuke commented back, smiling a little. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's arm and shoulder.

"Just lay back, I'll get you back to full strength and past that!" Naruto promised.

----------------

"_Sasuke…?" ..._

_"Sasuke!! Where…"_

Naruto felt his heart stop.

"_SASUKE!!! NO!" _Blood…Blood everywhere..

Sasuke's body in the middle.

_"I wasn't even…able to help you beat this…you.. you destroyed yourself…."_

Cold to the touch…

Overtaken by the curse….

Cold…hopeless…suicide….

Sasuke's body lay, a slashed mess, on the ground.

"NO! No, no, no! Sasuke no! Why…" Naruto felt himself awaken, arms flailing, not knowing up from down.

"Hey! HEY! Naru-chan! Sh!" Sasuke's voice. Naruto halted, sitting up straight, squeezing a grip of Sasuke's shirt in his fists while he looked around quickly first, then into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, calm down, you fell asleep beside me during lunch…we're doing more chakra focus next." Sasuke said in his usual calm tone, his arm around Naruto's shoulders, keeping him sitting up. Sasuke swallowed, slightly nervous when Naruto didn't calm down and make a cheery remark. Naruto was staring hard. Sasuke moved his eyes to where Naruto was staring. The curse seal. Sasuke immediately covered it with his hand.

"Naruto…what did you dream? What did you see?" he asked quietly. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No.."

"What are you talking about 'No', tell me Naruto!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto found himself shivering.

"I can't.." he choked out, hurriedly wiping his eyes with one hand and sitting all the way forward.

"Never-mind it.." Naruto whispered, staring at the ground as he stood up shakily. Sasuke stood quickly, stabilizing him.

"Naruto.. I don't like this.. What were you dreaming?! Obviously it's shaken you." Sasuke reasoned, standing in front of Naruto, his back to the training field and Sensei and Sakura. Naruto kept his head hung as he stood up also.

"I don't.. I don't want to tell you anything about it.." Naruto murmured, avoiding eye-contact. Sasuke took a few steps closer, so close that his forehead touched to Naruto's, and Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's warmth surrounded him. No cold hopelessness there.

"Naruto-koi.." he whispered. "Please.. I need to know. What's bothering you?" Sasuke asked again, rubbing both of Naruto's shoulders and arms with his hands. Naruto looked up slowly, their eyes locking gazes, and Naruto began to feel sick.

"Sasu—ke.. you…were.. you had.." Naruto's eyes read a strange emptiness that Sasuke rarely saw in them.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Let's go!" Kakashi yelled from the center of the field. Sasuke glanced back, then went back to Naruto.

"Come on.. whatever it is.. you can't worry about that now." Sasuke said hurriedly, still keeping Naruto hidden from the rest with his body.

"Pull it together.." Sasuke finished, reaching up to briefly caress Naruto's face with his hand. Naruto finally nodded.

"Yeah.. j-just a dream…It's nothing.." Naruto said so quietly it might as well have been a whisper. He glanced back up at Sasuke, and immediately saw slash marks all over his body and face, blood streaming.

"Naruto?" The bloody form spoke. Naruto stumbled backward, his hand on his head as he immediately closed his eyes tightly.

"Sas--Sasuke.." Naruto choked, shaking his head to erase the illusion. Sasuke stabilized him quickly. "

Naruto sit down. Now!" Sasuke ordered, pulling him down. Kakashi had noticed something was wrong and was making his way over, attracting Sakura's attention. Sasuke held up a hand.

"No! Stay back." Sasuke demanded, not even looking at them. Naruto was catching his breath, keeping his eyes closed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sobbed, tears dripping. Sasuke gasped, then made Naruto look up at him.

"Naruto stop! What's wrong? You have to tell me what you're seeing!!" Sasuke shouted, shaking him violently by the shoulders.

"NO! Forget it!!" Naruto shouted, finally looking up and rubbing his eyes defiantly.

"It was nothing.." Naruto sighed, standing up despite Sasuke's hesitance. Naruto forced a smile.

"Let's just do our sparring...alright?" Naruto left Sasuke under the tree to stare after him.

------------

"Alright Sasuke. You've had issues with chakra lately.. So we're going to do this for you. We're doing a three on one; Naruto, Sakura, and myself, versus you and your chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Here are the rules." He began. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, listening as they stood in a row in front of him.

"I will be throwing kunai at you from hidden points, but not to anywhere critical. But you _will_ get cut if you can't block them. Also I may come out and trap you if you give me the opportunity. Sakura will be telling me where you are, what you're doing, and also she is allowed to ambush you with jutsu traps. Naruto, you can basically do anything you see fit. You're the most similar to Sasuke in size and ability, so you're his match. Basically, your challenge, Sasuke, will be to hold Naruto off one-on-one while being distracted by Sakura and myself." Kakashi said. They all nodded, and Naruto closed his eyes.

"_I have to help Sasuke get control by training against him…well then…" _Naruto looked up and forced himself to appear alright.

"No mercy Sasuke." He warned. Sasuke smirked.

"Good, Naruto. Wouldn't want that huge breakfast you made me eat to go to waste, right?" Sasuke said, patting his stomach. Naruto grinned and blushed.

"Hehe yeah! Alright then!"

------------

Sasuke stood carefully, glancing around himself, maintaining a defensive moving stance. All was completely quiet. Sasuke glanced suddenly.

"_There!"_ He bent backward at the waist at almost a 90 degree angle just as two kunai whizzed past him.

"Hn…decent enough.." Sasuke said to himself.

"But they can't all hide from me…" Sasuke said a bit louder, eyeing a bush where Sakura, inside, froze. Sasuke smirked at the bush and turned and walked away. "

Wait.." He spun around and flung a kunai right into the bush, not even shocked at the 'poof' that resulted.

"Clone replication…Naruto!" Sasuke concluded, and looked up just as about 5 Naruto's landed on top of him.

"Got you Sasuke!!" They all exclaimed, and Sasuke grunted as he hit the ground.

"Eh??" All the Naruto's pondered as pressure built under them where Sasuke was. With a forced yell, all five were blown about 10 feet away in opposite directions, and Sasuke's chakra was out and raging.

"Nope! Not that easy." Sasuke said with a smirk as all the clones abruptly disappeared. Sasuke turned and used his chakra to run up into a tree, and sat there crouched on a tree branch.

"I see you Sakura.." Sasuke murmured. He began to form seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" a pillar of fire shot out of the tree and incinerated the bush on the ground near a log, and out of the log crawled Sakura, coughing.

"Smoked you out…" Sasuke murmured, then leapt from the tree and onto her back, forcing her to the ground.

"You're done…" Sasuke murmured with a light smirk.

"Ok.. ok Sasuke I'm out! Smoking me out wasn't fair though!" Sakura complained with a blush as she stood up.

"So.. want me to help you—"

"No. I need to do this on my own." Sasuke went dashing off, immediately vanishing from sight.

"_Okay.. Sakura's out.. now—"_ Sasuke halted, face to face with Naruto. He screeched to a stop, stopping with his face an inch away from Naruto's. Naruto smirked.

"You're mine.. Sasuke.." he purred. A kunai flew from a random location, and Sasuke moved, pulling Naruto into a headlock as he did so.

"No.. you're mine—what??" Sasuke gasped as the random kunai exploded and Naruto emerged from the smoke, then made a huge leap onto Sasuke's back.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" The clone Naruto in Sasuke's arm shouted, forming the seals quickly, which forced Sasuke to let it go.

"Oh no you don't—" Naruto had to interrupt his seal forming and scoot away as Sasuke suddenly began spewing a reddish black fire.

"Waaah!! Sasuke watch it!" Naruto shouted, caught off guard. Sasuke exhaled a few more flames in his direction, forcing Naruto to flip backward, then paused when Naruto tripped and fell, staring wide-eyed. Sasuke patted his chest a few times and coughed a bit of smoke.

"It's more powerful. Didn't know that?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Naruto got up, not able to get away from Sasuke this time.

"Alright then!" He ran at Sasuke, ready to fight. Sasuke took a stance.

"Sharingan!"

-------------

After about a half hour of intense taijutsu mixed with genjutsu techniques thrown in amidst ninjutsu, Sasuke was tired of also avoiding Kakashi's kunai and hidden traps. Naruto was using minimal chakra, if any, so had much more energy than Sasuke did at the moment. Kakashi suddenly showed himself next to Sakura, who was watching the fight.

"Haaaah!" Naruto shouted, round-housing immediately after Sasuke blocked a punch. The hit landed, and Sasuke stumbled back a little, but responded by right-hooking Naruto to the face, watching him fall, defeated, then collapsing to the ground nearly on top of him, breathless.

"Hold…" Kakashi said calmly, holding up a hand and walking closer to the two. Naruto, gasping for breath, sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. His clothes looked a little singed.

"Sasuke use his new Black Fire Jutsu on you Naruto? It's not completely developed yet but it's getting there. He's really done a good job creating it, huh?" Kakashi teased, then looked at Sasuke, still on the ground and trying to push himself up.

"Too.. much.. chakra.." Sasuke groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"Spent?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke moved his hand to his chest.

"I—I—" Sasuke coughed, then sat up and covered his mouth, coughing some more, splattering blood against his hand and it dripped to the ground between his legs.

"I'd think that's a 'yes'." Kakashi said calmly, coming over with Sakura and kneeling beside Sasuke. Naruto crawled over, then sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"Sasuke! Is your chakra used up? Are you ok?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Fine.." Sasuke said hoarsely.

"That upgraded fire technique of yours.. that's what did you some damage." Kakashi said, giving Sasuke a few knocks on the back. Sasuke leaned further forward, coughing some more, then moved his hand toward his throat.

"Ah…it really hurts.." Sasuke groaned, still hoarse.

"Okay, okay. You're done with the training part, right now I'm going to teach you something that'll help you balance your chakra output, and right now it's going to help speed up your production but keep it inside of you. Form two of your flame seals." Sasuke cleared his throat a little bit, raised his arms only halfway, then collapsed onto Naruto beside him.

"I can't move..." Sasuke sighed quietly.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright??" Sakura asked nervously.

"He'll be okay, he just has to do this." Kakashi said, making Sasuke sit back up.

"Okay come on Sasuke. Two of your flame seals, and add these to them.." Kakashi demonstrated.

"Hakkei.." Kakashi formed another. "Chuushin."_(A/N :'Hakkei' is a word meaning 'release internal power', 'Chuushin' means balance.)_

"Repeat after me and my movements. While you're doing it, trust yourself and force out the rest of your chakra." Kakashi said.

"What? But I'll.. I'll really come close to not waking up." Sasuke debated.

"Trust me. Now repeat. Hakkei-Chuushin no Jutsu!" Kakashi said. Sasuke formed seals and shut his eyes, Naruto staring anxiously.

"This is dangerous.." he murmured. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Hakkei-Chuushin no Jutsu!" he spoke, and Kakashi calmly watched as he immediately weakened and fell forward completely.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed, then shoved to hold him up.

"Don't jostle him!" Kakashi ordered, and they both froze, Sasuke in their arms. In a few seconds, Sasuke sat up abruptly.

"What.." Sasuke looked at himself, then his hands, then up at Kakashi. "This.. this is amazing.. I forced the rest of my chakra.. which wasn't much.. out. And now…I have enough of it back to feel decent." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded.

"Mm-hm. It's going to help you balance out. The less chakra you spend, the safer you are Sasuke." Kakashi said. Naruto cheered.

"Yeah! That's great Sasuke! Now it'll be easier for you to resist this curse thing!" He exclaimed.

"Okay everyone. Let's head back."

--------------

"Easy Sasuke.. don't wanna regret it later." Kakashi warned from across the table. "Don't tell him that Sensei! He's eating what he needs to!" Naruto defended, his hand on Sasuke's back. Sasuke looked up with his mouth full.

"Hand me that Naruto.." he murmured, pointing to the miso ramen.

"Sasuke that's my favorite though, I wanted to eat that!" Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed.

"You had five bowls of it already." He said coolly. Naruto pouted.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright, alright. Eat it." Sasuke caved. Kakashi and Sakura both rose an eyebrow at the two as they both ate like there was no tomorrow.

--------------

Kakashi had his ear pressed to the wall between his own room and Sasuke's room. He heard bumping against it. On the other side, Sasuke was straining himself, sweat trickling down the side of his face. A few drops dripped off of his chin—and onto Naruto's neck.

"Ah—Aah—AHH!" Sasuke grunted, slamming his hand against the wall just beside Naruto's ear. Naruto's breathing rate rose to a level of hyperventilation, his cheeks flushed to a strawberry red. Sasuke suddenly forced himself harder, adjusting his hold on Naruto up against the wall. Naruto's legs squeezed around Sasuke's hips, and his grip on Sasuke's shoulders tightened as they both reached their limit. "Ah…Faster Sasuke, come on…" he was demanding. On the other side of the wall, Kakashi listened to Sasuke sounding like he was in pain, and Naruto was being loud and extremely vocal with his noises. Kakashi felt himself blush.

"Whoa. Unbelievable."

-------------

The next morning, Kakashi watched as Naruto yawned, flopping into his seat in the kitchen. A few seconds later came Sasuke, who rather dully walked in at his normal pace, but when he sat down he yawned, then winced.

"Train too much yesterday? Were you doing extra training at night again?" Kakashi said, crossing his arms. Naruto suddenly nodded off and fell face down on the table, immediately snoring, and Sasuke gave Kakashi a glowering stare for his comment. Kakashi gave a 'look' back at Sasuke as Sakura came downstairs stretching and yawning. "Ohayo…"

"Good, everyone's up a bit earlier than usual. Sasuke? How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded as he poked Naruto awake.

"Good. I recovered quickly after the new Jutsu you taught me." Sasuke said. "Nothing happened with the curse-seal?" Kakashi asked next. Naruto felt his heart briefly pound against his chest at the mention of the curse. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing.. well.." Sasuke hesitated. Kakashi waited patiently, watching Naruto's eyes read anxiety.

"It stung the entire time we were walking back home after training yesterday.. nothing more." Sasuke admitted. Kakashi nodded.

"Uh-huh. Well, Sasuke. Don't worry about it, I'm watching you carefully. You won't get out of control. Today, we're going to make chakra maintenance your specialty." Kakashi assured.

* * *

(stampedes into next chapter and suggests you do the same) 

-Kitsune


	14. Question Me

blah blaaah...tired of typing up here!

Um...do I have anything to tell you guys?OH YAH

THANK YOU FOR 10,000 HITS!!!! I HEART U ALL...

-Kitsune :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_Question Me_**

Kakashi reached the clearing first, followed by Sakura, and they walked a little ways into the training field, then Sakura stopped when Kakashi stopped.

"Where did Naruto and Sasuke disappear to?" he asked. Behind a thick tree, the couple was busy kissing against the trunk.

"Sasuke!"

"Mm."

"They're looking for us.." Naruto hissed. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, letting go of Naruto's waist, steadily growing more irritated by interruptions when he was busy with the blonde.

"Fine.." he silently climbed the tree with his chakra while Naruto walked on out nonchalantly, smiling at Sasuke's sour attitude, which he found cute. While they were talking, Sasuke dropped silently from the tree behind them.

"So, where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was asking Naruto. They all turned around and Sasuke was right there in their faces.

"Here." Sasuke said plainly. Kakashi could tell he was a little agitated for some reason. "Hm.. well then, I guess we'll start training." He said after Sakura freaked out about how Sasuke snuck up on them.

"Sasuke-kun you're amazing!! We should totally do something together later by the way! Like.. a nice dinner or something?" she exclaimed. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at her. Sasuke sighed.

"Hm." That was all he bothered to say, much to Sakura's embarrassment.

"_Ooooh! Why is he so cold toward me…" _Sakura complained in her mind. She looked over at Naruto, who was beside Sasuke. The two were talking already.

"_I…I…I can't stand that Naruto gets more warmth from him than I do!"_ Sakura concluded to herself. She sighed, prepared to admit a truth to herself that she never thought she'd even have.

"_I'm…so jealous of him.. Of Naruto…I always have been…"_ Sakura hung her head as she walked, and Kakashi stared at her.

"What's the matter with you, Sakura?" he asked casually. She looked up, straight ahead, tuning out Naruto's laughter on Sasuke's other side, and Sasuke's slight smirk in her peripheral vision.

"Nothing…" she droned.

----------

Kakashi stared, opening his lunch. Sakura was next to him, eating her own lunch. It was now Sasuke and Naruto's turn to fight each other, and afterward, he and Sasuke would eat lunch while she would get training from Kakashi to improve her hand to hand abilities. They both watched the match. After about 15 minutes of Naruto doing as instructed, testing Sasuke's chakra by having him repel everything with it, Naruto backed up and formed specialty seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly became 20 Naruto's.

"So! Wanna play??" They all said, swinging their shirts off. Sasuke's hand shot to cover his nose and mouth, feeling a nosebleed coming on quickly, and a bit embarrassed, especially since he knew Kakashi would notice why he was covering his face. Kakashi indeed noticed, and sighed, rolling his eyes as the Naruto clones dog-piled on top of Sasuke.

"Here we go.." Kakashi sighed under his breath. Underneath the many clones, two Narutos had Sasuke sandwiched, one under him from behind, the other on top of him, right in his face seductively.

"Actually I call this one.. "Sexy Jutsu, Sasuke-kun Edition…" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. He smirked as Sasuke began to gasp, a stream of blood dripping from his nose.

"Mm-_hm_.. nose-bleed.. good thing no one can see you under all these clones of me, huh Sasuke?" the two said simultaneously. Sasuke, in the center of multiple squirming Naruto bodies, felt himself almost overload on pleasure.

"Naruto stop it.." he tried to order, but in the next instant, the two behind and on top of him suddenly laid lips on him, the one behind sucking rather intensely on his neck, right under his ear at his 'spot', the other stifling his groaning protests with an aggressive tongue kiss. Sasuke made himself build chakra despite the extreme distraction, but immediately lost it as a third Naruto, pressed up right beside him, managed to turn around. Sasuke felt his entire face flush as the third Naruto began to lick up the side of his face. Sasuke panicked, hoping the other 17 clones wouldn't vanish and expose the spectacle.. he groaned a little loudly through his tongue kiss with one of the clones then turned his attention to kiss another; his hands were all over all kinds of Naruto body parts—his chakra was spending itself because of his heightened arousal—there was suddenly a white hot spasm of climactic surge—Sasuke let out a shriek. The Naruto clones suddenly all vanished, and Naruto was sitting on Sasuke when the smoke cleared. Sasuke, a bit shocked, and almost on the verge of losing control of himself, lay there staring blankly up at the sky with a bloody nose, gasping for breath. Naruto grinned hugely, putting his hands behind his head while he remained seated right on Sasuke's hips.

"Hehehe! I win! How's _that_ for training your chakra??" He exclaimed. Sasuke blinked as he suddenly saw Kakashi and Sakura bending over him.

"Are you done Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a permanently raised eyebrow. Sasuke sullenly wiped the blood from his nose and sighed deeply.

"That was.. so.. wrong." Sasuke grumbled, shifting his eyes to give Naruto a narrow glare. Naruto only laughed aloud.

"Woohoo! Sasuke couldn't handle my awesomeness!!" Naruto exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"Among other things…" Sasuke murmured under his breath. _'Good thing Naruto's sitting there…'_ Sasuke thought to himself, still red in the face and still trying to catch his breath. He knew Naruto knew what he was hiding, so he continued sitting.

"So! Kakashi-Sensei, aren't you going to train Sakura??" Naruto asked quickly, crossing his arms and not moving from on top of Sasuke. While Kakashi and Sakura turned around to walk a little ways away, Naruto quickly got up, and Sasuke sat up slowly, giving Naruto a frustrated, yet aroused stare.

"Naruto.. that was so uncalled-for…Over-kill…" Sasuke sighed, getting up slowly, feeling a little stressed. Naruto bit his bottom lip, watching Sasuke stand, staring at the stream of cum down Sasuke's leg.

"Wooow Sasuke-kun.." Naruto chuckled triumphantly.

"Shut up, dobe.." Sasuke muttered, his cheeks turning bright red as he turned to sneak off into the woods toward the river to get himself together. When Sakura and Kakashi glanced, Naruto was alone in the field, laughing seemingly at nothing.

"Hey. Mind clearing the training ground??" Sakura pressured.

"Oh! Sure thing.." Naruto snickered as he walked for the spot under the tree where his and Sasuke's lunch was waiting.

------------

When Sasuke finally came back, he was still blushing. Naruto snickered from his spot sitting cross-legged in the shade of the tree as Sasuke sat down quietly beside him without looking at him.

"Hehe! Still a little hot and bothered, huh?" Naruto bragged. Sasuke grumbled a bit as he picked up his chop-sticks and wordlessly began eating.

"Mad at me?" Naruto laughed some more. Sasuke swallowed his bite of food and glared at him then.

"You little.." Sasuke murmured, letting a slight smirk show. Naruto went back to cheerily eating after seeing that Sasuke wasn't actually mad at him.

"Ah.. I might have to ambush you with that one more often!" Naruto said with a short giggle. Sasuke narrowed his black eyes at his highly amused boyfriend.

"Not if you don't want me to pick them off by screwing them all until I find the real one.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto only grinned some more.

"You're going to be quiet all day, aren't you? I really got to you didn't I!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke put down his bowl slowly, his hand on his stomach.

"Sasuke-koi?" Naruto asked softly as Sasuke bent further over, one arm hugging his middle.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, scrambling closer and putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, his other hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hand moved to cover his mouth tightly and he choked.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Every day this happens! Why?" Naruto yelled at him some more. Sasuke's free hand went around Naruto for support as he took three deep breaths, then uncovered his mouth.

"Pressure.. chakra again..." Sasuke choked out, his eyes squeezed shut.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked attentively. Sasuke leaned further forward still, his hand pressed against his stomach, and coughed violently. Naruto experienced a sharp pang of fear.

"Sasuke! Sasuke don't do this!" He shouted, shaking Sasuke a little. He glanced up at the field, and Kakashi and Sakura were far across it, too far to really notice anything going on. Naruto looked quickly back to Sasuke.

"I'm okay…just my chakra puts a lot of stress on my body now…No big deal." Sasuke said nonchalantly, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto took a few breaths, calming down slowly as the color began to return to Sasuke's face. Naruto sighed with a bit of relief. "Oh.. that's.. that's good.." Sasuke suddenly cringed terribly, his free hand flying to the curse mark on his neck.

"No!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke took deep, scraping breaths, then let out a small grunt of pain, then a larger one. Naruto took both of Sasuke's hands and forced them together into the first seal.

"I won't let this happen!" Naruto shouted. "Do it!! Gather your strength and do the special Jutsu Kakashi taught you!" Naruto demanded, a wild, panicked look in his eyes. Sasuke glanced at him and quickly began forming the seals.

"Uh…Hakkei-Chuushin no Jutsu! Aaah!!" Sasuke forced out.

"Sasa-kun?" Naruto stared as Sasuke gasped and collapsed completely. He waited, carefully stroking Sasuke in his lap. In about ten seconds, Sasuke stirred, rubbing his eyes slowly.

"What.. what happened.." he murmured. "Am I going to collapse like that every time I use that jutsu…" Sasuke groaned, pushing himself up and pausing when his face was centimeters from Naruto's. Their lips brushed briefly, followed by a light kiss. Naruto blushed a pale pink, his eyes half closed as Sasuke sat beside him again, seemingly perfectly fine.

"Are.. are you fine now?" Naruto asked timidly. Sasuke leaned back on his hands and stared out at the field, far across where Kakashi was getting Sakura to block his hand-to-hand attacks.

"Yeah.. this jutsu.. it has a problem though." Sasuke began. Naruto sighed and leaned with his head against Sasuke's shoulder with a frustrated sigh.

"What is it?" he asked. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Kakashi knew I would figure it out on my own.. but other than the fact that I'll collapse for a good few seconds afterwards, it requires me to judge first whether I can control the seal with my will within the next few seconds.. or if the seal will enflame. If it gets a chance to enflame.. the reaction is unstoppable, and that chakra recovery jutsu will only make it worse. Just now.. any later had I used the technique and…it wouldn't have worked…and if I had waited and not used it, there would have been a better chance of stopping it if it enflamed at that moment. Understand? It's either do it and risk being too late, or nothing." Sasuke explained to Naruto very calmly. Naruto clenched his fists. "Sasuke. Look at me!" Naruto demanded, and Sasuke opened his eyes and looked. "Promise me, the second you feel weird, use the technique!"

"Naruto—but I—"

"Promise!" Naruto emphasized, tugging on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stared for a few moments, blinking. Naruto gave him an unwavering stare from those perfect blue eyes. The perfect blue eyes that he knew he couldn't say no to.

"I promise." Sasuke agreed simply, leaning toward Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. good.." Naruto closed their distance, his arms resting on Sasuke's shoulders as he kissed Sasuke intently. Sasuke rose a hand and rested it on Naruto's forearm as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart slowly.

"That's our promise. But you also have to promise to never.. _ever_…do what you did with your clones today again. At least not to win a sparring match…" Sasuke said with a small sneer. Naruto smirked.

"Now I really can't promise that.." Naruto chuckled, giving him a mischievous grin.

------------

"Um.. Naruto?" Sakura called. Now that Naruto was recovered from his incident with the Kyuubi, she was going to finally ask the questions she promised Sasuke she'd ask. They were outside, and Kakashi was grilling things for dinner. Sasuke was sitting on a bench by the fire and grill, helping Kakashi turn meat. They seemed to be talking about something. Naruto was over by the table, having some trouble cutting a grapefruit. He looked up and behind himself when he heard Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. Hey could you please cut this grapefruit?" Naruto asked, sitting down and handing the knife to Sakura.

"Uh—sure? But hey Naruto.. could I maybe ask you something?" she began. Naruto blinked.

"Hm? Uh sure! What is it?" he agreed. Sasuke glanced briefly, saw Sakura's nervous expression, and did a double take. He looked away once he made sure Sakura saw him look.

"Well Naruto.." Sakura said, going back to cutting the grapefruit the right way.

"I mean.. you and Sasuke are getting so close.. I mean.. you don't seem to be rivals anymore. Why.. why the sudden best friendship?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Don't be mad, I just.. it's all so weird!" She exclaimed. Naruto rose his eyebrows at her, then looked down at the table and thought carefully.

"Well.." he began quietly. "It's.. I don't know.." Naruto said at first, and Sakura cocked her head at him.

"You.. don't know? Do you think Sasuke knows?" She asked, knowing very well Sasuke's response. She'd heard it herself. She wondered if Sasuke would be angry that Naruto said he didn't know why.

"Actually I—" Naruto started again. "—I.. Sasuke is.." Naruto paused, and Sakura watched intently as Naruto began to smile to himself and fiddle with his fingers. "Sasuke's like a…warm darkness.." Naruto murmured. Sakura rose an eyebrow and almost dropped her jaw, but decided to listen to it further. Naruto cleared his throat, seemingly uncomfortable.

"…because…I say that because.. there's all these mysteries to him…if you look from the outside.. but once you know him.. you begin to adjust.. like your eyes in a dark room.. and you see things you never saw there before.." Naruto sighed a little, his cheeks turning a bit cranberry.

"Then.. you realize it's a familiar room.. it's not so dark. You're warm.. comfortable.. The darkness isn't so cold. Because you.. you're similar.." Naruto paused for a long while, and Sakura stared blankly, squeezing the knife handle tightly as she looked. _"Warm darkness?...Warm darkness.. Then.. why is the dark so cold to me.."_ she found herself thinking. Naruto was smiling to himself.

"So that's why…we both accepted each other. And.. sometimes I might doubt the dark.. sometimes I feel like.. I'm vulnerable to it.. other times I feel it might push me out at any time.. and stay to itself.. and disappear…" Sakura blinked and stared as Naruto suddenly looked a little more apprehensive.

"But.. that's the test there isn't it?" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura stared blankly, feeling a strange, growing envy inside. Naruto suddenly looked very normal, like his usual light-hearted self.

"Did that answer your question Sakura?" he asked simply. First of all, Sakura was shocked at the deepness of Naruto's analogy of Sasuke. Second, she was angry because she knew that she hadn't "adjusted to the darkness" of the "dark room".

"_The dark room won't let me in…"_ She stared, only halfway done cutting the grapefruit, and Naruto took a big piece of it and stood up, taking it over to the bench where Sasuke sat, and sitting beside him, handed him the fruit as he took the spatula Sasuke was barbequing with and flipped a few pieces of meat. Sasuke ate the grapefruit while he talked to Naruto with his mouth full. Sakura stared hard at how closely the two sat—how they moved together.

"_They.. they act like they're about as comfortable as you can ever get around someone…"_ Sakura went back to her grapefruit.

"I wonder what Sasuke will think about what Naruto said.." she wondered aloud.

------------

The second Sakura caught Sasuke alone, she sat beside him. They were outside on the big rock facing the rest of Konoha, the sun setting behind the trees they faced. "Sasuke-kun.." she began timidly. Sasuke looked up and didn't say much of anything, but he didn't seem to be irritated, so Sakura stayed seated by him.

"I.. I talked to Naruto today. About what you said.." she said. Sasuke immediately looked up, then turned to face her more directly.

"What did you ask him?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed; Sasuke was staring at her so intently—she didn't even care that it was because she was talking about Naruto.

"I asked him this exact question, 'why the sudden best friendship?', and I said I was wondering why you two didn't seem like rivals anymore." She reported. Sasuke nodded. "Good. What did he say first, though? Do you remember exactly?" Sasuke asked next, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shorts. Sakura nodded.

"Mm-hm! He first said that he didn't really know.. so I asked if he thought you knew why." Sasuke nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"He didn't really answer me.." Sakura looked down, quieting a bit. "He said you were like…a "warm darkness". His exact words." She looked up to watch Sasuke's reaction first without the explanation. Sasuke blinked and stared for awhile, then went back to messing with his clothes.

"Darkness, huh? Hmph." Sasuke mused rather coolly. He didn't look too excited; he looked more apprehensive of it than anything. Sakura nodded.

"He explained it Sasuke-kun. He said…that you seem cold and uninviting at first.. like looking at a dark room.. but once you go inside, you're.. he said something like 'you begin to adjust, like your eyes in a dark room.. then you see things that you never saw there before.'" Sakura nearly quoted. Sasuke looked up attentively as she spoke. Sakura went on.

"He said then it's comfortable because you recognize the room and realize its familiar.. like realizing that you guys are similar." Sakura watched the slight smile on Sasuke's face.

"So he said that.." Sasuke reaffirmed quietly. Sakura nodded, smiling a little because Sasuke seemed happy.

"Yeah.. he did. But.." Sakura paused, wondering if she should even put a damper on the moment. It was too late.

"But. But what?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura knew he'd get it out of her anyway if she tried to keep it to herself.

"Well.. after that he added some things.. he said that sometimes he doubts the dark.. and other times he's vulnerable to it.. He said.. exact words.. 'it might push me out at any time and stay to itself, and disappear'." Sakura finished, and waited. Sasuke looked a bit disconcerted, but was keeping it inside.

"Vulnerable.. doubtful? Disappear.." Sasuke repeated the key words to himself quietly. He rubbed the side of his face in thought, then pushed his hand up into his hair and pulled it through. Finally, after a couple of minutes of complete silence, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. Sakura stared back, wondering at him.

"_Why was my doing this so important to Sasuke-kun? What's going on that I don't know.."_ She wondered. Sasuke turned back around to face the trees and the setting sun. "Thanks Sakura. You kept your promise." Sasuke said without looking back at her. Sakura stood up.

"Anytime.. Sasuke-kun.." she sighed and walked away. _"How long will I be left in the dark? Or rather.. How long will the 'dark' avoid me.."_

------

_You're like the sun. _

_The moon lives in darkness, but it draws all light it has from the Sun._

_The moon cannot fade into darkness because the Sun can always reach it._

_Neither betrays the other. _

_The moon cannot abandon it the only light it has._

_You're like the sun. _

_-Sasuke_

Naruto stared at the note on his desk, blushing and smiling.

"_Darkness? Sasuke.. is he talking about himself? Is.. is it coincidence? Or was he listening to what I told Sakura.."_ Naruto picked the note up again and folded it, hiding it in his rather disorganized papers.

"I don't know which.. but it's a deep note.." Naruto said aloud to himself as he got ready for training. It was 8AM.

----------

By the time Naruto got himself outside, it was around 9AM, and he couldn't find anyone at first.

"Naruto was that you opening the door? We're around front!" Kakashi called. Naruto turned and jogged quickly for the other side of the house. Once he got there, he froze. "Hey! Wow this is awesome!!" Naruto exclaimed upon seeing friends as he walked over to stand next to Sasuke. Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten and Shino were all there.

"What's the occasion?" Sakura asked Kakashi as Naruto greeted them all excitedly, jumping on Shikamaru temporarily and disrupting his chill attitude, exchanging a few friendly words with Ino, giving Shino a broad grin and actually getting a hug out of Kiba and Akamaru. The dog cheerily licked Naruto's face.

"Well, the occasion is that today is for fun. No teams are training today, so all these people showed up at the door to visit." Kakashi said.

"So! I'm gonna go ahead and mind my own sensei business. I'll be around occasionally, but other than that…" With that, Kakashi vanished, leaving settling grass in his wake. "Whoa, that was quick." Ino said. They stood around in a big awkward group for awhile while everybody got caught up with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

-------------

Later on, food was being cooked, sports balls and games were out, and everyone was outside. Sasuke sat on the big rock alone, feeling immensely agitated as he glared across the yard. Naruto and Kiba were playing together with Akamaru. Kiba was helping Naruto teach Akamaru his own commands. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"_Hn…Kiba…Hey.. what, what was that!? Did he touch Naruto's back!?" _Sasuke had just gotten around to clenching his fists when he felt hands on his shoulders from behind. "Sasuke-kun! How have you been?" Sasuke blinked, trying to clear his unexplainable blind anger as he turned around.

"Um…hey.." Sasuke muttered. Ino closed her eyes and smiled.

"Are you angry Sasuke?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Sasuke sighed.

"No…" he answered plainly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"You're so brooding, Sasuke. With your dark looks..." She said. Sasuke grunted and stared at Kiba.

"Kiba doing something interesting Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke gasped and abruptly stared at her.

"No! It's.. it's just—"

"Naruto." Ino interrupted casually, studying her fingernails. Sasuke unsuccessfully tried to hold back a flush. Ino gasped and gave him a mischievous grin.

"So it's true!!" She hissed. Sasuke clapped his hand over her mouth, nearly pushing her down onto the rock.

"What? What do you know?" He hissed, staring at her before slowly taking his hand off of her mouth. Ino giggled.

"Oh, not much.. just I overheard Kakashi saying something to our Sensei about how he thinks you and Naruto are a lot closer. Then I heard some stranger say he saw, quote, 'the Uchiha treat the 'fox' to Ramen' one night. Who else might _that_ be?" Ino said. Sasuke looked utterly horrified. Ino stared at him in the stiff silence for awhile, then laughed a little.

"Sasuke loosen up! I won't tell.." She coolly hopped down from the rock and began to walk away. Sasuke jumped down and followed her, and they went partly under the shade of a tree nearby.

"Wait one second. Won't tell what?" Sasuke played like he didn't know. Ino turned around and came up close to him, then leaned to whisper in his ear as he leaned forward to listen to her.

"You like Naruto way more than you've ever liked anyone before.." Ino whispered in a sing-song tone. Sasuke started to be shocked again, but calmed himself before Ino backed up and looked him in the face for a reaction.

"Hmph…" he smirked. "You don't know the whole story." He said calmly. Ino smiled at Sasuke.

"True. But either way, I won't tell anyone anything I might _think_ is going on. All I know is you're going soft Sasuke." Ino said with a smile.

"Maybe that's not so bad." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke kept his smirk and closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Sure Ino. Believe what you want to." Sasuke excused, and sauntered off. Ino watched carefully as Sasuke made his way over to Kiba and Naruto, hovering about but not really saying much to either of them; he was simply—monitoring. Ino snickered to herself. "How cute, Sasuke-kun." She said to herself.

-----------

"Kiba." Sasuke greeted after awhile, and sat beside Naruto, cross-legged on the ground. Kiba looked up.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Hey." Kiba greeted. They exchanged a strange look, and Naruto looked back and forth between them, but then shrugged it off while he played with Akamaru. After awhile, Sasuke found that he was getting impatient, so he stood Naruto up.

"Later, Kiba." He said, nodding for Naruto to follow him.

"Uh.. later.." Kiba answered, staring. Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets and walked around the side of the house where they were out of sight because of the wall.

"Sasuke-koi?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"You're cute when you're confused." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall, his hands still in his pockets.

"Hm?" Naruto scratched his head, blushing slightly.

"Kiss me." Sasuke said next very bluntly. Naruto grinned.

"O-okay.." he came in close, his arms circling Sasuke's waist, and pressed his mouth to Sasuke's. Their tongues touched, then caressed, and Naruto opened his mouth wider to give Sasuke more room as their tongues twined together. Naruto pulled back first when Sasuke didn't even take his hands out of his pockets.

"Sasuke?...You're being random." He said. Sasuke licked his lips and smirked, glancing away toward the corner of the house, around which everyone was still frying food and playing.

"So are you having fun with everyone here Naruto? Miss anyone?" Sasuke asked casually. Naruto blinked, then stared at Sasuke.

"Are you jealous?" Naruto guessed immediately. Sasuke froze and stared at Naruto, then looked down.

"No I'm not jealous.." Sasuke denied. Naruto came closer and laid himself on Sasuke, resting his head on Sasuke's chest.

"You're possessive of your sunlight, though. Mr. Moon." Naruto said with an evident smile. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes as he rubbed Naruto's back.

"So.. you found my note after all. I was beginning to think you'd lost it in the middle of that mess you call a desk." Sasuke said. Naruto pulled Sasuke's arms more tightly around himself.

"You know you belong to me, Sasuke. No need to get jealous." Naruto said with a smirk, leaning with his hand on the wall by Sasuke's ear. Sasuke only shook his head.

"I think you've got the ownership mixed up here." He said with a small laugh. They both looked to Sasuke's right as there was a strong breeziness on the other side of the house where no one was.

"Sounds like Kakashi just blew in. Hold on Naruto, I'll be back. I want to ask him something." Sasuke said, walking away. Naruto watched him leave and smiled.

"You were sooo jealous." Naruto laughed behind Sasuke's back as he turned and walked back to the others.

"Hey, Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, dashing over to where Shikamaru and Shino had some.

-----------

Three hours later, everyone was far more quiet. Kiba was asleep under a tree, his hands folded on his chest, Akamaru asleep on his stomach. Shino was playing Japanese Chess against Shikamaru, and loosing gracefully. Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten were having mini sparring matches quietly in a corner of the yard. Naruto was with Ino, and both of them looked up at the same time and looked around.

"Hey.. when was the last time you saw Sasuke?" Ino asked him. Naruto picked at his plate of rice cakes while he looked around.

"He really hasn't been back since…" Naruto paused. "…since he went to talk to Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto answered. Ino peered around, then made a face.

"I never saw Kakashi.." She mused. Naruto got up off the rock they were sitting on. "Where is he? He said he'd be back.." Naruto said, looking in every direction. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ino peered at him from behind for awhile before she said something.

"What's up with you and Sasuke?" she asked bluntly. Naruto flushed bright red and scratched his head without turning around and looking at her.

"Um…nothing. Why?" he asked, still not turning around. Ino hopped down behind Naruto and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You guys are so close. I can see it." She said slowly. Naruto suddenly spun around, suddenly catching her off guard.

"Okay, okay!! Don't say anything pleeease Ino, Sasuke will kill me.." Naruto caved rather easily, Ino found herself thinking.

"Say anything about what? Why will Sasuke kill you Naruto?" She asked with a grin. Naruto glanced back and forth, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her, running off behind a tree with her.

"This is serious isn't it?" Ino whispered as Naruto sat down with his legs crossed in the grass. She sat down also and they leaned closer in order to whisper. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I.. have to tell someone.. Sasuke.. I don't know what he's thinking about it.. We actually should've talked about this already.. but for some reason we haven't…" Naruto rambled, looking every which way but at Ino. Ino stared. Naruto was fiddling with his hands. She reached out and pulled his hands apart.

"Hey! Stop fiddling, what is it?" she asked eagerly. Naruto sighed and finally looked at her.

"Can I trust you?"

* * *

Cheaaaaa!! I like Ino :) She's kool. Much better than Sakura. If you havent read my profile, she's like the only girl that I wouldn't mind being with Sasuke. HIGH PRAISE! 

-Kitsune


	15. Help Me

I think I'm addicted to updating...oh well. Haha it'll be harder to of course when I reach the end of what I have already written though...but that won't be for a little while.

Oh yah! (gives cookies to all reviewers) Thanks! Most of what you guys told me you'd like to see is definately included eventually anyway! Lolz lucky me!

Also, I realize I never specified age, one reviewer reminded...Well I'm not sure if I exacted it, I thought I did a few chapters ago but just in case, they're around 15 or 16...dont worry, theyre not 12!! Lol

Read on, shall we?

-Kitsune

* * *

"I.. have to tell someone.. Sasuke.. I don't know what he's thinking about it.. We actually should've talked about this already.. but for some reason we haven't…" Naruto rambled, looking every which way but at Ino. Ino stared. Naruto was fiddling with his hands. She reached out and pulled his hands apart. 

"Hey! Stop fiddling, what is it?" she asked eagerly. Naruto sighed and finally looked at her.

"Can I trust you?"

**Chapter 15**

**_Help Me_**

Ino nodded. "Yeah! Of course Naruto. I know at first none of us rookies were really that close, but we've formed friendships. You can tell me." Ino assured. "Now what is it!" She asked next, excitedly. Naruto took a huge breath.

"Ino.. I dunno! Oh nooo what will Sasuke say when he finds out.." Naruto panicked, fisting his hands in his hair. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Naruto. What's going on?" She asked, leaving out the fact that she'd pressured Sasuke about it earlier. The truth was, she hadn't really suspected anything out of the ordinary, she had just noticed that Sasuke was done rivaling against Naruto, and she'd wanted to bother him about lightening up. Naruto was looking down, and Ino blinked, seeing Naruto begin to blush.

"Is it Sakura!?" Ino hissed loudly. Naruto looked up abruptly and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"NO! Sh!" He exclaimed, and Ino noticed that Sasuke had made that same motion. Naruto slowly uncovered her mouth.

"Hah.. it's not Sakura.. Sasuke…me and Sasuke.." Naruto paused, suddenly looking a little apprehensive.

"You and Sasuke what??" Ino exclaimed. Naruto stared at her and paused.

"_Good thing she's totally into Shikamaru now.."_ He thought to himself. Naruto felt himself smirk slightly. _"Good.. then she won't hang all over Sasuke. I mean I know she still has a little mini-crush on him but that's understandable I guess.."_ Naruto sighed and went on with what he was saying.

"Well…" he paused again. "Uuuugh! Sasuke's gonna…" Naruto paused and sighed. "Whaaaat!" Ino nearly shrieked. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sasuke and I are—"

"Find Sasuke now!" A voice from the yard interrupted Naruto, and he and Ino looked. Kakashi was in the middle of everyone. Everyone ran to him, and Naruto and Ino glanced at each other, then got up and went.

"He's been gone for about two hours. I have no idea where he might be." Kakashi said. Ino watched Naruto tense up.

"How many of you actually know what's really wrong with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Neji and Kiba gave a nod, Ino nodded slightly, and Naruto and Sakura were the only ones that knew completely. Kakashi sighed.

"Well I'm not going into the whole thing, but if you see him and his body is covered in a strange black marking, call me or Naruto." Kakashi said. All eyes went to Naruto. "Why?" Lee asked before everyone else could. Kakashi looked at Naruto for awhile, and Naruto nodded just slightly.

"Because Naruto and I are the ones that know Sasuke the best right now." Kakashi decided to say.

"He isn't in his right mind if he's covered with those markings." Kakashi finished.

"Hm.. let's see. Lee, your whole team is here, so you guys go in a group, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, you guys go. Ino, you go with Naruto, and I'll go on my own." Kakashi organized.

-----------

Once everyone had split up, Naruto looked a lot more stressed. He and Ino were up in the trees, moving along the branches at a steady, searching pace.

"We have to find him.. quick.. he could really need our help.." Naruto was saying. Ino nodded.

"I know…you know when.. we were in the forest for the second part of the Chuunin exams?" Ino asked. They both stopped in a swaying tree branch and remembered.

"No.. I don't remember.." Naruto said, scratching his head. Ino nodded.

"Oh, that's because you were knocked out for some reason. But.. okay have you ever seen what Kakashi is talking about happen?" Ino asked next. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"No.. It's always been stopped before it gets out of control.. Sasuke's always telling me that if it goes without interruption then he doesn't want any of us near him." Naruto said. Ino nodded.

"He.. he was a different person.. you should ask Sakura some time." Ino said. Naruto paused on a tree branch and stared at her as she paused and looked at him back.

"Sakura? She saw?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded.

"Everything. So did I, and Neji was there, and Shikamaru and Chouji." Ino said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. I remember a lot more people being around when I woke up.. I had no clue what had happened. The only reason I even know what's going on is because he tells me…I've never seen it happen all the way…" Naruto looked down along the ground. "We have to find him.. and it's difficult because Sasuke naturally doesn't leave tracks.. it's like.. a ninja reflex of his or something, he's hard to follow." Naruto said. Ino pointed suddenly, facing the opposite direction from Naruto as she crouched on a branch.

"Look! Over there above the trees! It's purple mist…Sasuke's chakra under the curse mark is a purple Chakra!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto gasped and stared. "Really? Ino! Let's go, hurry…this is bad…" Naruto said, jumping to the next tree.

In a few minutes, Naruto and Ino landed in a particularly thick bundle of trees. The air was permeated with the purple chakra, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Ino stared at Naruto, who was beginning to get this look of nervous over-protection.

"Where are you.. Sasuke-kun.. why did you come out here.." Naruto was muttering to himself. Ino was a little ways away from Naruto, peering into the distance from a tree branch, when she heard a slight noise. She didn't know what direction it was coming from, so she looked around.

"In—Ino.." A strained voice was calling. Ino looked in every direction even more frantically.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun?!" She called.

"Down here.." the voice instructed. Ino looked down, then gasped, jumping to the ground where she saw Sasuke, who was slumped against a tree, his eyes closed. Ino got closer slowly, remembering Kakashi's warning about Sasuke not being in his right mind. Sasuke was breathing a bit hard, and the curse mark had completely covered the left side of his body. Purple chakra was radiating from him visibly. Sasuke flinched and began to cough, and Ino snapped back into her senses, running to him and kneeling by him, sitting him up off of the tree.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke! What.. what should I do??" She exclaimed frantically as she stared at the pained expression on Sasuke's face.

"I—I can't talk right now.." Sasuke gasped, leaving Ino to figure things out on her own. "Okay.. okay.. ohhh.." Ino fretted, then looked around. "Okay here.. lay down…" Ino directed, carefully laying Sasuke down in the forest grass. Sasuke looked to be in deep concentration combined with the pain of the curse seal. Ino stood up and ran a little ways away, but didn't take her sight off of Sasuke.

"Naruto! Naruto he's over here! Quick, I don't know what to do!" Naruto came running in a few seconds as Sasuke tried to sit up, but Naruto slid to his knees next to him and held him up carefully.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke it's too late for Kakashi's jutsu, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Y-yeah.. Way—late—Almost.. to the point where—I'd tell you to get out of here but…neither of you would listen.. I'm only in pain.. because I'm resisting…If I were to stop resisting.. I'd be.. unstoppable.." Sasuke panted. Ino nodded.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun, we can't leave you here!" Ino agreed, rubbing his shoulder. Sasuke took a few more stressed breaths and began to groan.

"No.. Sasuke no, stop, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked frantically. Sasuke opened his eyes finally, and once again they were being forced to use Sharingan outside of his will.

"I—I don't know—what needs to be done—" Sasuke gasped, a few drops of sweat sliding down his face. "Bad…pain—Ah!!" Sasuke suddenly gave a short cry of agony. "Sas—Sasuke.." Naruto murmured, and Ino watched carefully, everything beginning to make sense as Naruto and Sasuke's hands found each other, squeezed together over

Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stirred uncomfortably in Naruto's hold, and his free hand that wasn't squeezing Naruto's flew to the curse mark and clamped there as Sasuke began to outright scream in pain.

"Sasuke! Breathe! Come on, please.. please don't let this happen!" Naruto was pleading. Ino stared at the entire thing, scared that something bad would happen.

"What's happening to him?! Naruto where's Kakashi-sensei? He can help, right?" She asked frantically, her hand resting on Sasuke's chest. Naruto looked up only briefly from Sasuke, who was visibly shaking from pain.

"Yeah.. yeah.. we have to get him away from here.." Naruto nearly whispered, gazing down at Sasuke, holding him closely supported against himself. Sasuke briefly held in a few stressed gasps of pain, but eventually let out an even louder cry than the first one. "Sasuke!! Sasu-koi!" Naruto exclaimed, getting more stressed by the minute. Ino stared blankly at the two. "Koi…koi? Naruto.. you called Sasuke-kun…koi. Koibito." She said slowly and quietly. Naruto looked up sharply, staring.

"I.. I did..? Hm.. I did, didn't I.." Naruto murmured with a nervous smile, his cheeks turning pink.

"Dobe—" Sasuke paused to cough. "—you.. you didn't.. I—can't believe—Ahhh!!" Sasuke paused in his shock to give a strangled shout of pain.

"I.. I was going to tell her anyway…"" Naruto stammered, staring at her with a very slight frozen grin. Ino stared at them in shock.

"N-n-no way.." Ino stammered, glancing back and forth between them. Sasuke opened one eye to peer at her, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"Okay so it's true—don't act so shocked—you—you pressured me about it earlier—" Sasuke forced out. Ino still had a shocked, frozen stare on her face.

"You.. you guys like each _other_.. that's why—" Ino was interrupted as Sasuke began to almost sob in pain.

"Get—me—out of here—" Sasuke's voice was getting shaky. "I'm.. going to lose it—this.. stupid—seal—" Sasuke choked out, his hand still squeezing Naruto's.

"Ino, get Sasuke's other side.." Naruto ordered. They held Sasuke up and carefully pulled his arms around their shoulders, supporting Sasuke under the arms while they supported him with their arms around his waist.

"You—you don't tell—_anyone_." Sasuke growled breathlessly, glancing sideways painfully at Ino.

"I promised Naruto. I'm just surprised Sakura hasn't found out.." Ino mused as they walked, Sasuke supported in the middle.

"We...we know she won't take it well." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. Without warning, Sasuke suddenly fell completely limp between them, forcing them to stop and ease him to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke gave a few stressed breaths.

"I—went away—because—I knew it would—happen…" With that, Sasuke fell unconscious. Naruto got himself situated and lifted Sasuke off of the ground.

"No.. oh no.. don't do this Sasuke.. We really have to hurry up and get him to Kakashi.. If he wakes up, it's all over.." Naruto murmured.

-----------

Almost as soon as they got Sasuke back to the yard and Kakashi came to them there, the curse began to enflame, and completely spread to the other side of Sasuke's body. Sasuke was laid out on the table, out cold and completely limp. Everyone else came back slowly as Kakashi began drawing symbols around Sasuke's head on the table, then finally marked a few around the curse seal itself. Kakashi began chanting, then suddenly formed a few seals.

"Everyone stand back." Kakashi said quietly. Everyone backed, Ino having to discreetly pull Naruto away herself while also tugging Sakura away by the wrist.

"What's wrong? Is Sasuke-kun going to be alright?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He should.. but I have to hurry." Kakashi said, and walked over and stood behind Sasuke's head, then placed his hands down on either side.

"Release!" Kakashi shouted, and there was an abrupt explosion of purple chakra from Sasuke's body. After a few long seconds of trying to block the explosion, everyone looked up, squinting until the clouding faded. When it did, they all crowded around. "Sasuke…Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking him. Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Calm down.. let's see if he wakes up." Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke stirred a little, then gave an unconscious sigh of release, the curse marks fading from his skin.

"He looks okay!" Naruto exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

"Buuut he may not wake up for awhile. Like two days, awhile." Kakashi said with a slight smile. Lee noticed Naruto's anxious actions and expression.

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun will be fine! You look concerned." He said, coming over to Naruto and Ino. Ino had one hand on Naruto's shoulder from behind, and Lee did the same. Naruto continued staring blankly at the table, where everyone was gathering around Sasuke and Kakashi, asking Kakashi questions about Sasuke's curse.

"Hey.. hey, give him some air.." Naruto said quietly, leaning over the table.

------------

Later that afternoon, only Lee, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru were left, and they all stood in a row watching curiously while Naruto and Sakura were leaning over Sasuke from opposite sides of the bed, pointing in each other's faces.

"Look I don't care what you were going to do beforehand, I think he'd rather wake up to some soup!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. Naruto growled.

"Sasuke doesn't even like soup!" Naruto yelled. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "He likes Ramen, like I do, and he likes Teriyaki stir-fry. He'd rather wake up to that." Naruto said more quietly. Sakura gave a frustrated exclamation, and crossed her arms angrily, sitting in her seat by the bed. Naruto glared at her and plopped down in his seat on the other side of Sasuke's bed. They both suddenly glared at the others, who were staring at them blankly.

"What??!" they both shouted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and found a couch, Kiba sat down to play a game with him, and Lee and Ino came on over to Sasuke's bedside, Ino on Naruto's side and Lee on Sakura's side.

------------

It had been a around 60 hours since Sasuke had passed out, and Kakashi approached the bed. Sasuke was still completely asleep, flushed from fever. Naruto was looking a little pale.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. After a few seconds of delay, Naruto blinked and looked up from his slumped position leaning on the bed from his chair.

"Hm.. Sensei.." Naruto murmured.

"You have to sleep, Naruto. It's dangerous to stay up this long. Sasuke will wake up soon." Kakashi told him. Naruto shook his head exhaustedly.

"No.. Sakura.. slept.. I have to be awake then…he'll need someone when he wakes up.. and it'll be me who…" Naruto concluded, then paused for a long while and nearly nodded off. Kakashi was just about to say something else when Sasuke actually did groan, slowly lifting a hand to his shoulder, and then shifting his position slightly. Naruto looked up from being splayed out on the bedspread.

"Sasuke…" He called, waking up just a bit so that he could lean over Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked like he didn't want to open his eyes, and like he was in a small amount of discomfort.

"Naruto—Naruto-kun.. it.. it hurts.." Sasuke groaned reluctantly. Naruto nodded.

"I'll take care of you.. What.. what do you need Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled, his eyelids falling shut. Kakashi watched as Naruto dropped out, Sasuke catching Naruto on his chest. Sasuke pushed his hands through Naruto's hair a few times, then looked up at Kakashi.

"How long was I out.." he asked.

"60 hours or so." Kakashi answered. Sasuke nodded.

"He was up the whole time.." Sasuke correctly guessed. Kakashi came closer as Sasuke winced while he adjusted himself, sitting up in bed with Naruto's head in his lap.

"You look like you've been through hell, Sasuke." Kakashi said, coming all the way to the bedside. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked.

"Isn't the first time.." he muttered jadedly. Kakashi stared at him, noticing that there was a different look in Sasuke's eyes…different from the look they had worn just a few days earlier.

"_What is it Sasuke…is it hate? Frustration?...Loneliness? Murder…?" _Kakashi wondered in his mind. He found his answer next.

"I'll kill him.. I'll kill him for doing this..." Sasuke was saying, staring blankly at the opposite wall. "Orochimaru…and I'll kill my brother.. for leaving me alive." Sasuke's gaze dropped, settling on Naruto's sleeping form. "He doesn't deserve this..." Sasuke murmured, fingering Naruto's hair. Kakashi sat down beside the bed.

"Deserve what, Sasuke?" he asked, watching Naruto along with Sasuke.

"He doesn't deserve having to keep watch over someone like me. It should be the other way around." Sasuke said dryly.

"I think you're wrong about that Sasuke." Kakashi said after a few seconds of silence. Sasuke kept staring at Naruto, playing with the wild blonde hair that he loved to touch.

"Why.." Sasuke said plainly. Kakashi folded his hands.

"Well, Sasuke. Naruto's never had anyone to watch over. He's never had anyone close enough to him to want to be watched over. And you. You've haven't had anyone watch over you for years and years. I think it's about time you both watched each other." Kakashi said simply. Sasuke's stare was becoming glassy.

"I'll still kill Itachi. Eventually.. I'll leave here.. when Naruto can't follow.. And I'll kill Orochimaru first, then.. my brother.. I will kill him.." Sasuke said, almost in monotone. Kakashi stood up, doubting that Sasuke was in his right mind.

"Sasuke you need more rest. Badly. I suggest you take it." He said. Sasuke continued staring darkly, slumped against the headboard of the bed, and said nothing. His hands remained frozen in Naruto's hair. Kakashi left the room silently when Sasuke didn't respond at all.

------------

Naruto woke up very slowly with Sasuke's head on his chest. He looked down curiously, and realized that Sasuke's body had a way higher temperature than it should have. He stayed where he was and stroked Sasuke's hair, which was damp with sweat. As he looked down, he noticed that Sasuke was nearly as white as the sheet, but his cheeks were flushed nearly blood red.

"He's ill.." Naruto whispered in the darkness of the room. It was 3AM. He wrapped Sasuke in his arms and buried his face in Sasuke's hair.

"Mm.. smells like blackberries.." Naruto murmured. "How'd he do that?" Naruto asked himself aloud in the next second. He shook his head at his own silliness. Sasuke suddenly stirred a little, with a slight, nearly incomprehensible groan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to him. He saw Sasuke's eyes open partway. "Sasuke, you don't look good.." Naruto said quietly as he sat Sasuke up, facing him. Sasuke sat weakly, his head bowed.

"Naruto.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto stared at him curiously.

"Is.. something different about you?" He noticed right away. Sasuke looked up slowly at Naruto.

"Naruto.. you're awake.." he said hoarsely, his hand pressed against his stomach. Naruto swallowed hard, getting nervous.

"Sas—Sasuke? You—you're really.. _really_ pale.." Naruto stammered, staring hard at him. Sasuke gave a sickly smirk.

"I'll kill him…for cursing me...I'll slice him to pieces.. bloody little pieces…" Sasuke whispered, staring blankly, but not directly at Naruto. Naruto stared at the sadistic smirk on Sasuke's face.

"You're—You're scaring me…a-a lot.." Naruto gulped, reaching for Sasuke's hand. Before his hand got there, Sasuke suddenly gripped his wrist with a slap, making him jump.

"No need to be scared…the only ones that need be scared are my enemies..." Sasuke murmured solemnly, still staring rather aimlessly. Suddenly Sasuke swung out of bed and stood up shakily, making a wavy line to the doorway before Naruto finally snapped to his senses and got up.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun! Stop, sit down…"

"No." Sasuke rejected bluntly. Naruto watched Sasuke plod outside.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto exclaimed in the dark. Sasuke's hand was still on his stomach.

"Tired of.. being in bed.. I can't get.. stronger by being.. in bed.." Sasuke stood facing the forest, still wavering while Naruto quickly came to him, handling him by the shoulders. "Please.. don't do this crap to yourself.. you need.. hot food, some hot green tea, and rest. You're delirious!" Naruto told him, trying to get him to go back inside. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands shaking, but didn't move for a few seconds. He then stumbled away to the nearby large rock and leaned behind it, heavily vomiting.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, standing there powerlessly before going over to stroke Sasuke's hair and rub his back. Sasuke stood up shakily, stabilized only because Naruto was there, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why do you.. always have to.. love me…baka..." Sasuke slurred, his eyes still closed. Naruto sighed with a little bit of relief at the fact that Sasuke wasn't raving about murder any longer, and began to carefully lead him inside.

"Because you need it…Sasuke-kun.."

------------

When Kakashi came in at 9AM, Sasuke looked a lot healthier, but was still a little pale, and flushed at the cheeks. Naruto had him sitting up against some pillows with a steaming mug of green tea.

"You look like death." Kakashi said plainly as he came on over. Sasuke nodded slightly while Naruto smiled at Kakashi.

"Ohayo, sensei!" He greeted energetically from sitting on the bed beside Sasuke.

"Whoa, did you get your sleep?" Kakashi asked with a grin. Naruto glanced at the floor, remembering last night's scare with Sasuke, but then looked back up.

"Not really.. but I'm good." Naruto excused.

"Sasuke, you rested, right? Because you were extremely sick last night. I don't think you even knew what you were saying." Kakashi said. Sasuke calmly sipped the tea.

"I knew." He said simply. Kakashi dismissed Sasuke's slightly dark vibe and sat in the chair beside the bed. He observed Naruto saying something to Sasuke, and noticed that both of their lips were flushed and moist. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"_How obvious is that…kissing.."_ Kakashi thought to himself. He continued watching Sasuke. He was definitely still different than from before the incident with the cursed seal. Naruto seemed to be aware, but behaving like nothing was changed. Sasuke was currently emitting a very dark, very reserved aura. Naruto seemed to love him all the same, Kakashi noticed. He briefly wondered how it was for Naruto, making out with someone as dark and normally brooding as Sasuke. Kakashi rose both eyebrows at his own thought. He watched as Sasuke was seemingly absentmindedly rubbing the curse seal with one hand while sipped tea from the cup in his other hand. Naruto was across the room messing with a plant and asking vacant questions about it, but Sasuke wasn't paying much attention; he seemed purposely distracted by some unknown issue.

"_But it's not very unknown, is it Sasuke…despite his being a bit out of his mind last night.. he still knows what he was saying.. He's changed.. and that murderous intent of his.. it's in his eyes.. if he's not careful, it will only fuel the curse.."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at Sasuke, who was currently paused with the edge of the mug to his lips, staring blankly into the steam for way longer than normal.

"_He's so powerful under that curse.. he'll want the strength…to kill Orochimaru and his brother. I assume now that he's struggling with just that…struggling with his present life.. and his future life as an assassin.. with two men to kill.. What will you do Sasuke? Are you thinking that the life of a deadly assassin has come upon you sooner than expected? Are you rushing your strength?"_

* * *

Uh-oh, Sasuke-kun is slipping...is he going to give in!?!?? 

-Kitsune...


	16. Convince Me

"Aw man, I hope sasuke doesnt go all awall."

Hit the nail right on the head. This review rox. :)

-Kitsune

* * *

_"He's so powerful under that curse.. he'll want the strength…to kill Orochimaru and his brother. I assume now that he's struggling with just that…struggling with his present life.. and his future life as an assassin.. with two men to kill.. What will you do Sasuke? Are you thinking that the life of a deadly assassin has come upon you sooner than expected? Are you rushing your strength?"_

**Chapter XVI**

**_Convince Me_**

Kakashi formed those musings while he watched Sasuke brooding in his inner thoughts, while Naruto—seemingly oblivious but probably not—kept him comfortable and watched his temperature.

----------

That night, after Sakura had left because Sasuke wouldn't talk to her, Naruto was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, feeling a little concerned. Sasuke was on his side, his back to Naruto, his arms crossed. Naruto inched closer and cautiously reached out and touched Sasuke's shoulder briefly.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke-kun." Naruto asked. He got no response. Sasuke didn't even move. Naruto waited a few more seconds and bit his bottom lip anxiously as he moved closer, until he was pressed behind Sasuke, his hand smoothing down Sasuke's shoulder and arm. Naruto curiously played with the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck for a few seconds, then cautiously ran his fingers along Sasuke's collar, staring at the curse mark before softly pressing his lips against it. Sasuke shuddered briefly, then turned over onto his back, turning his head to stare at Naruto, whose face was centimeters from his. They stayed close for a few minutes, then almost hesitantly began kissing, eventually getting heavier and closer. Naruto's hands stroked Sasuke's face.

"Geez.. I was beginning to think.. how can sharing a bed with someone feel so empty.." Naruto murmured between kisses. Sasuke remained extremely quiet, not making so much as a sigh.

"Okay.. so you're really moody. I don't care what you do, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto assured, pausing to watch Sasuke's eyes.

"But maybe I am." Sasuke said dryly after a few seconds. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's arm slipping around his waist.

"I'll just follow you.. you should know that by now." Naruto answered quietly. Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"You can't. Unless you want to be locked in the 'dark room'. You'd be trapped. And I can't do that to you." Sasuke said even more quietly. Naruto softly gasped, opening his eyes to stare at Sasuke's closed ones.

"_He did…he did hear what I told Sakura.."_ Sasuke sat up suddenly, and Naruto sat up and they faced each other.

"We have to talk." Sasuke murmured, staring down at the bedspread beneath them. "That's…not good.. usually.." Naruto nearly whispered. Sasuke still didn't look completely well, Naruto noticed.

"I'm…going to use the power…of the—" Sasuke stopped as Naruto interrupted him immediately.

"No! No, you can't!" He protested heatedly. Sasuke looked up calmly.

"I have to…it'll wear on my body but…I have to.." Sasuke continued quietly. Naruto felt panic rising, and suddenly the dream he'd had that day during training came back to haunt him.

"No.. no, you'll kill yourself.." Naruto blurted, visibly beginning to shake as tears surfaced. Sasuke stared for awhile, then came closer on his knees in the center of the bed, pulling Naruto into him slowly.

"Naruto…don't do that." He said quietly.

"I'm nearly a Jounin.. I can handle it." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear.

"No.. no you can't.. it's…just.. all this pure evil…it'll kill you.. it'll kill you.. you'll—you'll kill yourself.. I saw it.." Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder.

"The only way I would kill myself…is if it was to stop myself from hurting you." Sasuke said even more quietly. Naruto was silent and kept his face in Sasuke's clothing while Sasuke continued.

"I become something different when I let it take control…I don't want you around me when I do." Sasuke said simply. After a few moments of tense silence, Naruto suddenly looked up and pushed away.

"I don't like you like this!" He exclaimed, staring tearfully. Sasuke sighed and scratched his head, staring at Naruto.

"I…don't like that you don't." Sasuke said hesitantly. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. Sasuke smiled very slightly.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said softly, taking Naruto's hand. Naruto kept his gaze averted.

"I like when you're angry…you have all this intensity…all this.. heat. It's what made me develop a crush on you in the first place. You got mad at me one day and shoved me clear across the yard.. and well.. to be blunt, I discovered that I liked it instead of getting mad." Sasuke explained with a slight smile.

"In case you were wondering.. that's why I smirked when you pinned me against the wall…I was enjoying myself.. not making fun of you. Either way, you still punched me in the face and stormed off screaming." Naruto couldn't hold back a smile as he felt Sasuke's lips against cheek, beside his ear. He turned to look at Sasuke again. He could tell by Sasuke's eyes that he still wasn't quite himself, but at least he was making an effort.

"Come with me outside. We'll talk some more. I promise, I'll be ok." Sasuke said, getting up and pulling Naruto after him by the hand, and they went outside in the dark.

-----------

The next morning, when Kakashi came outside at 8AM to make breakfast like he did every morning, Sasuke and Naruto were on the bench by the fire-pit, arms linked, turned toward each other, foreheads touching. They were talking extremely quietly. Kakashi cleared his throat and Naruto jumped, while Sasuke only looked up coolly, wearing an extremely relaxed stare. Naruto turned his head to stare at Kakashi blankly, not even knowing what to say. No one had caught them that close before, so he believed. Kakashi walked around to the other bench and began starting a fire.

"Ok so we all know it, but since it hasn't been said, I already know what's going on. Please continue…" Kakashi said calmly, humorously pretending to cover his eyes. Sasuke gave him a dull glare, while Naruto blushed, immediately turning back to Sasuke and drawing his attention back. Kakashi sighed and poked at his fire while the two steadily resumed their quiet murmuring back and forth, hands joining. Naruto occasionally gave a quiet laugh or two, while Sasuke smirked away…Kakashi rose both eyebrows and stared hard into the fire when they hugged up together and stayed that way, still apparently having a deep talk.

"Okay you can discontinue now. I'm getting cavities." Kakashi muttered. Naruto looked up, but kept his arms around Sasuke.

"Sensei? How long did you know, anyway?" Naruto asked, wearing a comically puzzled expression. Kakashi thought.

"Uhhhhm…hmmm…ahhh…dunno'." Kakashi finished anti-climactically.

"You do too!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sasuke sat up from resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder and faced the fire, leaning with his elbows on his knees.

"Well it doesn't matter. That's one less person we have to hide around." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"True.." Kakashi agreed, "but you guys are actually kind of careless. Sakura's going to find out soon. She already thinks something's weird." He told them. Sasuke crossed his arms, sitting up straight.

"I don't care what she thinks." Sasuke grumbled, staring sullenly into the fire. Naruto rubbed his back and shoulders.

"Geez Sasu-kun, you've got such an attitude today! I'm gonna make you special breakfast!" Naruto exclaimed energetically, and pranced into the house. For minutes on end, Kakashi sat there in awkward silence with Sasuke.

"So…Sasuke. How's your emotion problem going?" Kakashi decided to ask. Sasuke looked up.

"I don't have one anymore…I've got more to worry about…but I don't want Naruto worrying about me. So…I'm trying not to think about those things." Sasuke said slowly, staring at the ground. Kakashi watched him carefully.

"Alright…so you're saying Naruto is helping you forget." Kakashi proposed. Sasuke looked a little pained, but only for a moment.

"Yeah." Sasuke admitted, looking over toward the house. Naruto emerged with some cereal and handed a bowl to Sasuke as he sat down.

"So yeah, definitely out of any breakfast food but this…Hey Sensei? Do you care if we kiss in front of you??" Naruto asked bluntly. Sasuke couldn't help but stifle a small snicker as Kakashi's eyebrows flew up.

"Uh—well, Naruto.. ahem.." Kakashi thought about it. "Just.. don't get too busy in front of me alright? I might have to separate you.." Kakashi decided. Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei you're a pretty good sport!" He laughed. Sasuke sat there a bit awkwardly and rolled his eyes.

-----------

All that day, Kakashi suspected that something even stranger than usual was going on between Sasuke and Naruto. They were taking a day off of training because of Sasuke's issues, so there were no sessions to do. All day, even around Sakura, the two were a bit more touchy than was normal, even to someone that knew their secret, let alone Sakura.

"WHAT is THAT!?" Sakura shouted, pointing. Kakashi looked up from across the yard, and Sasuke had Naruto around the waist from behind, and they both froze, conveniently in a very compromising position. Naruto looked up from his bent over position.

"Huh? What, we're play fighting." Naruto said, standing up and playfully shoving Sasuke away with a wide grin. Sasuke only came back and wordlessly shoved Naruto onto the ground, sitting on him afterwards.

"Why the over-reaction Sakura?" Sasuke looked up at her from messing with his fingernails. Sakura froze, trapped in Sasuke's incriminating stare.

"It.. it wasn't anything I just.. well.. never mind.." Sakura glanced away, and only then did Sasuke stop staring her down. When Sakura turned her back and walked away, Naruto pulled Sasuke down into the grass on top of him, and they stayed like that, staring at each other in the grass until they both blushed.

Later that day, Kakashi was innocently wandering around the house, and when he went into the kitchen, Naruto was straddling Sasuke in a chair, Sasuke's hands rubbing up and down Naruto's thighs, Naruto's hands caressing Sasuke's face and hair while they rather heavily sucked face.

"Whoa. Okay I'll have you know this is pretty unbelievable…no matter how much I know it's going on." Kakashi murmured, staring. Naruto broke the kiss, much to Sasuke's annoyance, and looked up, flushed in the face.

"Uh, sensei…that was getting really good.. mind leaving? Heh…" he asked with a grin, scratching his head. Sasuke only stared disdainfully at Kakashi, his hands still rubbing on Naruto's upper thighs. Kakashi covered his nose and turned around immediately. "Nosebleed! I SAW THAT!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, pointing and bouncing on Sasuke, who began to blush and squirm in the seat as a result. Kakashi shook his head rapidly.

"Nope! You think we're cute! Maybe you should make us a video tape!" Naruto laughed, while Sasuke merely busied himself with Naruto's thighs. Kakashi left in a hurry, and Naruto went back to being necked by Sasuke.

"Mmm…I love you…Naru-chan.." Sasuke murmured quietly, his voice muffled in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto laughed, hugging Sasuke.

"I think I love you more Sasuke-kun.."

"Never…" Sasuke debated softly, moving up to kiss him on the mouth.

-----------

Later that evening, Sasuke was walking around with a handful of black roses and a cup ramen.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called as he walked into the kitchen. Sasuke turned around. "Yes Sakura." He answered.

"You didn't have to buy me roses, and they're black too! Wow they're so pretty! And so like you to buy black ones! You're so dark, Sasuke-kun.. but it looks good on you!" She gushed, blushing furiously. Sasuke glanced away.

"Um.. they're uh, not.. for you. Uh…sorry." Sasuke said awkwardly. Sakura stared, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Uh.. Oh… ok.. um…th-then.. who….?" Sakura stammered, backing away a few steps. Sasuke cleared his throat and stared at the roses, having been trying to sneak in unseen the entire time, but now he had no choice but to answer her.

"Where's…Naruto…" Sasuke asked hesitantly, looking exasperated. Sakura's jaw dropped, and she flushed harder.

"Naruto!? Those are…for him?" she stammered. Sasuke sighed and merely walked away. "I'll find him myself…and don't jump to conclusions." He left quickly, hoping to leave her wondering.

-----------

Sasuke stood in the doorway of Naruto's room and blushed as he held out the bouquet. Naruto stared, eyes wide.

"Whoa, black roses? Sasuke-koi…" Naruto came over and took them along with the ramen, and Sasuke immediately put his hands in his pockets and blushed at the floor, suddenly feeling awkward and maybe even shy.

"I um…figured you might like them." Sasuke said quietly, smirking a little when Naruto came and hugged him around the waist. He took his hands out of his pockets only to put them in Naruto's back ones.

"Yeah well you're right!" Naruto agreed brightly, smiling with his eyes closed. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, if that was possible, their noses touching.

"Maybe I should just…show you the power." Sasuke said slowly, quietly. Naruto blinked, then stared.

"You mean.. let it control you.. and.. let me see it?" he asked just as quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think I would hurt you. No matter what's happening to me." Sasuke said, seeming like he'd been thinking about it for awhile. They slowly kissed for about a minute, but after, Naruto shook his head.

"No.. I dunno'…I mean.. it's.." Naruto sat down on the bed and made Sasuke sit between his legs. He began to rub Sasuke's back while Sasuke stared at the floor.

"You've been kinda sickly lately.."

"I know.." Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes as he felt Naruto's lips touch to the back of his neck.

"I really just…want you to relax a while." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke from behind. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I will.. for a short while…I don't really feel too good right now.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto directed Sasuke to lay in his lap.

"Lay down.. I've got you." Naruto said with a grin down to Sasuke as he stroked the dark hair. Sasuke almost immediately shut his eyes and took a sigh of comfort.

"I'm tired…" Sasuke said softly. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair with one hand and rubbed Sasuke's stomach with the other.

"I know Sasuke-kun.. but you don't have to work so hard, do you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Hn…you're so innocent Naruto.." that was all Sasuke said. Naruto stared blankly for awhile as he played with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke lifted a hand to his head.

"Hm.. I'm really sick…" he muttered. Naruto began to get a little more concerned.

"This keeps happening.. over and over!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed again, keeping his eyes closed and keeping calm.

"I keep resisting the curse while it gets stronger…that's why.." Sasuke flinched then, taking a sharp breath in through his teeth.

"It's—starting to hurt.." Sasuke still said very calmly. Naruto sat Sasuke up in his lap and hugged him closer so that Sasuke's head was resting against his shoulder.

"Naruto.. I think I'd be as good as dead if you weren't around.." Sasuke murmured, staying still as he rested. Naruto smiled, a little taken aback by Sasuke's words.

"Sasuke.. don't say stuff like that.." Naruto said holding onto Sasuke more closely. Sasuke reached up, smoothing his hand down Naruto's face.

"Naruto…I mean it.. I love you.. you're my opposite.. I'm suppose to hate you.. rival you.. but I.. love you.." Sasuke's sentence trailed as he stared up at Naruto. Naruto only looked worried.

"Sasuke.. you're not being yourself.. I mean I know you do.. but.. you're acting like.. you're about to do something you might regret." Naruto felt extremely uneasy, then suddenly ill. Apparently he _looked_ suddenly ill, because Sasuke was giving him a certain look.

"Naruto don't.." Naruto shook his head, beginning to take deep breaths.

"No.. no, Sasuke.. don't do something you'll regret—" Naruto paused when Sasuke's lips pressed to his.

"Sasuke.. koi..." Naruto murmured between kisses as Sasuke slowly sat up and leaned over him, kissing him quiet. Soon enough, Sasuke had complete control of the situation. Naruto underneath him, busy kissing him instead of worrying about him. Sasuke kissed him attentively in the center of the bed until he had Naruto clinging to him by the shirt, dizzily staring up at him.

"Hm.. no worrying Naruto…I know what I'm doing.." Sasuke said tenderly, stroking Naruto along the waist.

"Okay.. just.. I'll have to step in.. if I see anything I don't like.." Naruto said with a small grin. Sasuke smirked and his hands wandered to Naruto's hips.

"Hmph.. Naruto-kun.." Sasuke pressed his mouth to Naruto's forehead, then trailed the kisses to Naruto's neck.

"Ah…Sasuke.." Naruto breathed, rubbing Sasuke's back.

"Sh." Sasuke interrupted, continuing what he was doing.

-----------

20 minutes later, Sasuke was between Naruto's open legs, causing Naruto to make noises he'd never made before. There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke cursed mildly but didn't stop.

"Hold.. Hold on just a second!!" Naruto yelled at the door breathlessly.

"Oh Goddd…" Naruto groaned afterward, clawing at Sasuke's back. Sakura, on the other side of the door, stared at it blankly.

"Um.. Sasuke? Are you okay? Naruto what are you doing??" She yelled at the door. Naruto was now trying to be quiet, but Sasuke wasn't letting up at all.

"Oooooh Sasuke…" Naruto let out. The doorknob twisted. Sasuke looked up abruptly from sucking on Naruto's neck, and tore himself away from Naruto, rolling off of the bed, the sheet around his waist while Naruto buttoned his pants hurriedly.

"Sasuke-kun you're still sick you should've pushed me off instead—" Naruto exclaimed frantically. The door was opening slowly, and Sasuke froze where he was on the rug, his sheet around his waist as he heaved for breath. Sakura came in and looked around curiously. Naruto was on the bed, against the headboard, breathing a little hard, and Sasuke was on the floor, looking exhausted and very uncomfortable, yet trying to look as if he were sitting there the whole time.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" she asked, coming a few steps closer. Sasuke scooted back a little.

"I'm fine.. leave me alone.." He muttered, standing up with the sheet and retreating into the bathroom. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"What's with the—"

"He's got a fever.. he was cold so I gave him the sheet.." Naruto rambled, stuttering a bit, his cheeks flushed, not to mention he was still experiencing waves and beginning spasms of climax.

"Hey Sakura? Could you come back later?" he asked quickly without an explanation, holding back frustration and also a bit too aroused to talk straight. Sakura turned and went.

"Uh—s-sure…" she left after a few seconds of staring. As the door closed, Naruto collapsed onto his back on the bed.

"Damn it!" He shrieked, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke opened the door slowly and turned off the running water in the sink.

"I—wasn't—finished." Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. Naruto smiled at him from the bed.

"That's okay…You should rest anyway." Naruto said, sitting up as Sasuke came back to the bed fully dressed and flung the sheet at the foot of the bed as he sat down. Naruto scooted behind Sasuke and began massaging, nuzzling him when he leaned back against him. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't keep this up.." Sasuke said soon. Naruto rubbed his arms and shoulders comfortingly.

"Why Sasuke…" he asked. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his middle.

"The longer I resist the more it'll tear my body apart until it gets its way.." Sasuke said quietly.

"But what are you going to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned his head back against Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know… but if I keep going like this.. this curse…" Sasuke raised his hand and placed it on top of the curse mark. "…it'll drain my life. Slowly. Right in front of you." Sasuke said rather openly. He felt Naruto tense up.

"You're not going anywhere.. this stupid curse can't do anything to you.. nothing can touch you…you're.. you're Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto growled, his fists clenching on top of Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto.

"Yeah. The only Uchiha…besides my brother. But he'll die…and then I'll be alone." Sasuke stood up and crossed the room, sitting in a chair just as Sakura came back in.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked cluelessly.

"It's fine, Sakura." Sasuke answered before Naruto could answer her and betray his feelings through his voice.

"Sasuke.. you don't look.. okay.." She said. Naruto wanted to get up, but didn't want to risk appearing too affectionate toward Sasuke around Sakura. Sasuke hand was over his stomach again.

"Sasuke-kun? You keep rubbing your stomach, why? Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, hating the detached tone of voice he had to use with Sakura in the room. Sasuke looked down at himself.

"No.. usually it does but today.. it burns…" He murmured. Sakura and Naruto stared as Sasuke stood up and lifted his shirt.

There just to the left of his navel was a second curse mark.

Sasuke stared blankly, looking a bit shocked, while Naruto immediately stood up and went over, bending to look closer.

"Sasuke! A second mark??" He exclaimed. He looked up and Sasuke had paled, but didn't say anything just yet.

"We have to tell Kakashi.." Sakura said from behind Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. yeah you're right.." He stood and headed for the door, but before he even touched the doorknob, Sasuke held in an exclamation of pain.

"Sasuke? Are you.. alright?" He asked slowly, taking a few steps closer. Sasuke suddenly doubled over with a short cry of sharp pain. Both Sakura and Naruto went to him on either side, stabilizing him.

"I can't.. I can't hold this back.. this is it, it's done.. no more resisting.."

Sasuke gasped, staying doubled over, both arms wrapped around his stomach. He gave an even louder cry, dropping to his knees on the floor while Naruto and Sakura stabilized him still, beginning to panic.

"Sasuke! Sasuke tell us how to help!" Naruto shouted, shaking him gently. Sasuke took a few deep breaths, slowly lifting his hand to his head, pressing it against his left temple. "Naruto…it's bad.." he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "My head.. my head…am.. am I bleeding??" Sasuke gasped, beginning to shake from the pain. He slowly uncovered the side of his head with his hand. Sakura gasped.

"Oh no…No…" she murmured. Naruto stared.

"Sasuke.." He nearly whispered.

"What… what is it.." Sasuke groaned, holding back shouts of pain.

"The curse mark.." Naruto said quietly as he stared. There was a smaller curse mark, about half the size of the ones on Sasuke's neck and stomach, on his temple. Suddenly Sasuke curled all the way over, screaming in pain.

"Sasuke we have to take you to Kakashi.." Naruto said, trying to help him up.

"AH! No! Stop, I can't move…" Sasuke moaned. Naruto rubbed his back softly.

"Sakura go get Kakashi.." he mumbled, putting all of his attention to Sasuke. Sakura shook her head.

"No! No, Naruto, I should stay here, you find Kakashi you're faster!" she exclaimed. Naruto outright glared.

"Sakura.. this isn't the time for whatever issue you have with me and my friendship with Sasuke!" he exclaimed. Sakura got up and went silently, frowning. Sasuke was now constantly in vocal pain.

"Why's this happening.." Naruto asked as he held Sasuke, who was still curled up.

"It.. has to.." Sasuke groaned. Naruto slowly let Sasuke onto the floor, but he stayed curled in pain.

"I can't move…" Sasuke gasped softly. Naruto quickly got up and came back with a pillow and a blanket and covered Sasuke, just as he began screaming again. Kakashi came running in shortly.

"Two more curse marks??" He exclaimed, running to Sasuke and kneeling by him, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi stared at Sasuke on the floor shaking while Naruto explained.

"One appeared on his stomach.. then here.." Naruto said quietly, gently touching his hand to Sasuke's temple over the mark. Kakashi stared blankly, and then he placed his hand over each mark.

"To control the mind…" Kakashi placed his hand to the one on Sasuke's head. He moved to the original one on Sasuke's neck.

"The chakra system and emotions.." He slowly lifted Sasuke's shirt, and touched the mark on his stomach.

"More chakra spots…core strength… this is nearly total control." Kakashi murmured. "How'd that happen!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Sasuke's hand slowly moved to his chest, panting painfully for breath.

"I.. I…help me.. I can't control it—" Sasuke was gasping. Kakashi attempted to keep Sasuke from curling up but it wasn't working.

"Sasuke.. take deep breaths.. just—what's wrong with your chest?" Kakashi asked suddenly, noticing where his hand was. Sasuke clawed at his shirt, still screaming. Kakashi grabbed his wrist and held it away, pulling down Sasuke's shirt to look. There over his heart was yet another curse mark. Both Naruto and Sakura were now shaking, and Naruto had gone pale.

"It's going to take him over…It's over…" Naruto whispered. Kakashi sighed.

"Everyone just calm down!!" He exclaimed, still trying to get Sasuke to be still.

--------

* * *

Uh-ohhhhhhhhhhh (ULTIMATE CLIFF HANGER) 

-Kitsune (Thnx infinity for all the amazing reviews!!!)


	17. Don't Leave Me

Ahhh here we go, the long awaited (but not really) Chapter 17!!...yeh yeh I kno, i don't wait long before updating, but believe me, you'll be waiting soon enough...(-evil cackling-)

Oh yah...and theres a tiiiny bit of unnecessary Sakura hate in this chapter, just a little brief thing though that's not even really important...like i didn't NEED to have it in there but i put it anyway...

Ah i don't think many of you will care.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

**_Don't Leave Me_**

An hour later, Sasuke was still curled on the floor, his head on a pillow and a blanket over and under him. Any attempt to move him to bed only caused him more pain. Cool cloths were placed on his neck and head for his 103 degree temperature, and Kakashi was keeping nearby, watching Sakura change the cloths, and Naruto stroke Sasuke's hair.

"What's it mean.." Naruto asked suddenly, breaking the near 30 minute silence they'd sat in after Sasuke had finally simply lost consciousness from the pain. Kakashi looked up from sitting with his back against the bed.

"It means the longer Sasuke resisted.. the closer the backup plan got.. Sasuke resisted for so long that Orochimaru's curse multiplied itself to override his strength.." Kakashi paused and stared at Sasuke.

"I can only imagine how unstoppable he'll be with all 4 marks activated…we'll find out for certain. That mark on his head.. it will override his will. The rest will control his every move. He won't have an ounce of himself left." Kakashi said quietly. Naruto looked up at him and only stared, while Sakura stared down at Sasuke. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Those marks will never go away. He'll have them for the rest of his life." Kakashi added, watching Sasuke carefully. Naruto looked down at Sasuke then, shaking his head in denial.

"That can't happen…taking over his entire body that way I mean…no way.. Sasuke.. Sasuke's stronger than that right? Isn't there anything in him that could hold it off? Even a little?" Naruto questioned desperately. Kakashi looked up at Naruto.

"A strong affection _could_ hold it..." Kakashi said simply, leaving it there for Naruto to understand. Naruto nodded slightly, immediately understanding, and looked back down at Sasuke. Kakashi closed his eyes calmly and prepared to sleep right there.

"_We'll see if he really loves you Naruto.. if he does, then you'll be the only one to see any shred of his real self past the curse.."_

------------

It was around 1am, and both Sakura and Naruto were still awake, hovering over Sasuke, who had been throwing up for the past hour. Naruto was nodding off. Sakura stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to sleep in Sasuke's bed.. You should let me have the bed anyway, since I'm a girl." She said to him, crossing her arms.

"Fine.." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. Sakura sat on the bed and stared at him.

"Fine?! That's it? Naruto usually you'd—" She stopped and stared. Naruto wasn't even listening. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm sleeping right here." He said simply, his voice emotionless, his blue eyes fixed on Sasuke beside him.

"Fine.." Sakura sighed, laying down under the covers.

------------

Around 4am, Sakura opened her eyes, hearing quiet, soft voices from the floor. She carefully sat up, careful to not be noticed, and looked. On the floor, facing Sasuke, Naruto was lying on his stomach, his head turned sideways and resting on his crossed arms so he and Sasuke could look at each other. He looked tired, but okay, and Sasuke was apparently awake. She couldn't make out what they were saying just yet, they were talking so quietly. Their faces were so close that they didn't have to talk very loudly at all. She strained to hear. Sasuke had uncurled a bit, but was still doubled over. He looked exhausted.

"Hey.. you're not in any pain are you.. you got pretty sick a few hours ago…it was kinda scary." She heard Naruto say then. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's...my head's foggy.. I can't.. I can barely focus.." Sasuke said, closing his eyes slowly. "It doesn't.. hurt.. it's more like.. I can't feel.. anything.." Sasuke said next. Naruto sighed a little, watching him.

"I don't like any of this…Sasuke.. don't fall asleep.. please don't.. you might not wake up if you do.." Naruto begged.

"Stop worrying…Naru-chan…" Sasuke murmured before drifting off. Naruto stared for minutes on end in silence. Sakura laid back down, staring at the ceiling. _"How'd they get so close…Why'd they get so close.. they…they know each other better than anyone now…Naruto and Sasuke-kun.."_ Sakura sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _"I'll never be Sasuke's one and only.. because Naruto will always be closer to him than I will…why?"_

_------------_

Naruto woke up to chaos. The TV was blaring, Sakura was gone, and it sounded like 20 people were in the house. Kakashi rushed past him, and he woke up completely, and that was when he realized that Sasuke wasn't beside him.

"Sasuke-kun!" He shouted, looking around in every direction. Before he knew it Kakashi had come back and dragged him to his feet.

"We've got an emergency. Foreign nin invaded the village.." Kakashi said as he dragged Naruto down the hall, closer to where the TV was and the apparent group of loudly talking people.

"People in our house—what???" Naruto exclaimed, looking up at him. Kakashi glanced at him briefly as they walked.

"And as you saw, Sasuke's gone.. we have a bigger problem though…and it wasn't the ninja..." Kakashi said, and walked him around the corner. In the living room, the TV was blaring around the reported news, and all of their friends and their sensei's were crowded around it, loudly talking.

"Naruto! How could you sleep through all this?" Neji exclaimed as he came into the room. Naruto, still confused and a little shaken just stared blankly, hearing the words on the TV.

"…_.found this morning by the borders of Konoha. All 50 ninja were found dead at the scene before ANBU forces arrived. All 50 found had every limb broken brutally. No trace was left of the band of ninja who have committed this ruthless act." _

Naruto took a few breaths and stopped listening.

"It wasn't a band…Sasuke-kun…" He breathed, turning and immediately heading for the door, and within the next second Kakashi had held him back. Naruto struggled, straining against his sensei's hold defiantly.

"Let me go!! I have to bring him back here, he can't do this!!" Naruto was screaming. Kakashi had to press his hand to Naruto's mouth to quiet him, and after a little while, Naruto finally stilled.

"Naruto, _no_. Yes it's almost certain that it's Sasuke that did this but there's no sense in going to find him. He's too strong." Kakashi warned. Sakura and the others watched as Naruto only stared at the door. Naruto's mind flashed back to Sasuke's words to him to day before.

…"_I don't think I would hurt you. No matter what's happening to me…"…_

"You said it yourself Kakashi.. Strong emotion might bring him back…I'm the only—" Kakashi slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth once again and bent to whisper.

"Naruto don't give away anything you'll regret. I know you're anxious right now, but stay calm. You _may_ be able to reach him somehow because he's in love with you. But I would be more careful if I were you." Kakashi slowly let go of Naruto and he stayed put. Naruto stared at the door for a few seconds before finally turning and immediately leaving the room. They all heard Naruto bang his door open and then slam it shut. Kakashi sighed and calmly followed Naruto. The others started to go with him, but he held up a hand.

"You guys should stay here. He'll be fine."

-----------

Kakashi slowly entered Naruto's bedroom.

"Naruto…" he called gently. Naruto was across the room, faced to the wall as he leaned on it with one hand, his head hung low. Naruto didn't answer him at first. Kakashi took a few steps closer.

"Naruto calm down. I know you're…really going through a hard thing right now. But it's going to be fine—"

"Don't tell me that!" Naruto suddenly snapped, slamming his palm into the wall. Kakashi froze and stood silently, patiently, as Naruto crossed his arms insecurely and continued facing the wall.

"It's not going to be…fine…" Naruto whispered. Kakashi stayed silent and waited still. Naruto continued.

"How is this happening?? Why? Why did this have to happen to him?" Naruto shouted, finally turning around, reluctantly shedding a stream of tears. Kakashi quietly came forward to try to speak some words of comfort.

---------

---------

_One Month Later _

Kakashi forcibly pulled Naruto up off the ground.

"No more. You can't do any more pushups. You can't train any more this week. That's an order." Naruto struggled away and gasped for breath, leaning against a nearby tree.

"I need some food.." he panted. Kakashi nodded.

"I'll make you some. Just stop working off your emotions by training night and day." He said, glancing at Sakura, who was across the yard sharpening kunai Kakashi had given her as an assignment. Naruto stared up at the sky and Kakashi waited patiently for him to catch his breath and get his thoughts together.

"A month.. he's been gone a month…no sign anywhere left at these… these villages where he just kills…he's.. untraceable." Naruto murmured. Kakashi watched Naruto's face. Behind the somewhat calm expression, the blue eyes read of intense pain. "Naruto.." Kakashi warned him of thinking too much about it many times before.

"I miss him.." Naruto said quietly, just like Kakashi was fearing he would.

"This has been long coming Naruto. Sasuke was never going to stay here. He was bent on that mission. Killing his brother. Now that Orochimaru's on his list, he'll be even longer gone. He's a born assassin. And.. as I'm sure he's told you.. an avenger." Kakashi said as Naruto stood up off the tree and walked toward the house. Naruto's countenance wasn't nearly as cheerful as it once was. Sure he had maintained his personality traits pretty well, but they were masks—covering up a growing pain in his very being. Sasuke's absence wasn't boding well for Naruto's psyche.

Kakashi watched Naruto sit across from Sakura, push up his long black sleeves to his elbows, and begin sharpening kunai with her. Kakashi still sensed tension toward Naruto from Sakura's end, even though Sasuke wasn't around to cause it. Sometimes he would catch Sakura staring solidly at Naruto from afar. The stare wasn't of admiration or even curiosity. It was one that summed up all the feelings that one has when watching someone who is claimed; taken by that which you cannot have, but have been striving to possess all along. It was a stare to someone who was on the receiving end of so many things you'd wished for yourself.

A stare of someone who wanted to switch places.

And Naruto's stares—usually at nothing—were ones of some varying, but all very extreme thought patterns. Kakashi would frequently catch Naruto alone outside, sitting in the grass, playing with it sometimes, the expression on his face pained. Other times it was actually very hopeful. And then other times—he would hear Sasuke's name being murmured in Naruto's sleep.

"_I would like to think Sasuke's going through the same things…but by now he may not remember much of anything. He may never come back." _Kakashi concluded to himself as he busied himself getting Naruto and Sakura some food.

------------

Naruto fell into bed exhausted. For the past weeks he'd been nearly killing himself both emotionally and physically. But he hadn't cried about it once since that first day. He refused to shed tears about it. He stared at the ceiling, holding in a long sigh. He hated going to bed alone. Not after becoming so accustomed to Sasuke's silent, somber, yet warm and guarding presence. He wouldn't shed tears, but it was extremely painful. _"He told me…He told me he was going to use it…but…I don't think he did this on purpose…before he could induce it himself, the seals took him by force…" _He gazed distantly into the ceiling, suppressing the growing emptiness in his soul before it escalated into something harmful. He felt tired; his energy waning by the day. He drifted off quickly, before even realizing it consciously.

-----------

In the middle of the night Naruto bolted awake, Sasuke's name slipping from his lips briefly before he fully came to and looked around. A noise had wakened him from his restless, sightless dreams. His eyes drifted around the room, finally to the window, but didn't linger long. However, before he could lie back down, he felt a strange aura. A presence.

Naruto stood up slowly, feeling steadily uneasy. He stared outside. Judging from the sky it was around 5am, and raining a thick, gray rain. In the shadows of the yard, the rain was being interrupted by something. A shroud of blackness. The blackness moved, and Naruto felt himself begin to shake as he struggled to open the window.

"Sa—Sas---Sasu.. Sas.." he gasped, unable to even get the name out, and what syllables he managed were not above a whisper. He stumbled out of the window, coming to a frozen halt in the splashing rain, staring as the wetness permeated his clothing. The red gaze turned to trap him in a rather cold glare. Under the stare of the Sharingan, Naruto stood, frozen with both apprehension and elation.

"Sasuke—koi--.." Naruto finally choked out. Sasuke turned around fully, and Naruto stared him up and down, hardly able to believe his own vision.

"You.. look……so much older.." Naruto managed, staring at Sasuke. The weathering of his work was beginning to show in his face. Dark circles were under his eyes; use of strength not his own was certainly taking hold of his body. A cross shaped scar was etched into his right forearm, gruesomely running the entire length of it. The scar didn't look older than a week or so.

Naruto took one step closer, and Sasuke spoke, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "You can see it…in my eyes….184 men. Their blood.. on my hands.." Sasuke said stoically, raising his hands in front of himself. Naruto took two more steps.

"Sasuke.. are you—"

"Myself? No." Sasuke interrupted, looking back up sharply. He said nothing more to indicate any security. Sasuke gave an affected smirk.

"Naruto…one month and you're already afraid of me.. but it's no wonder…I tear the limbs from those I murder…while they're still living.. it's the shock of seeing their limbs on the ground beside them that kills them—"

"Stop…" Naruto murmured, getting still closer. The marks of the curse were nearly fully covering Sasuke's body, and Naruto had never seen him this way while awake—but he didn't care.

"I.. I really.. really.. want you to come back…" Naruto said, coming to two feet from Sasuke. Sasuke looked regretful as he gave Naruto a despondent smile.

"I can never.. come…"

He paused and took one step forward, hesitating only briefly before he immediately closed their distance, coming together in a hard, breathless, intimate kiss. Their hands joined, and Naruto took deep, slow breaths as Sasuke's hold around him grew tighter and tighter, until it was nearly painful. He clung to Sasuke, pushing his hands through the now longer blue-black hair, the torrent of rain melding between what little space there was between them.

They kissed full on, without a break, heavily for nearly five minutes straight. When they finally separated at least a few inches from one another, Naruto felt a good deal weaker.. he felt his waist bruising from Sasuke's tight hold, and his lips were bruised without a doubt, he knew. Sasuke kept grips on both of Naruto's wrists.

"You're taking a huge risk.." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto gazed endlessly.

"I don't care…" Naruto swallowed, feeling inexplicably enticed by Sasuke's rather dark essence at the moment.

"Sasuke.." he murmured again, hugging to Sasuke's waist and burying his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He didn't very much care at this point if Sasuke was himself or not; he could feel Sasuke's heart beating against his, and he lost himself in the closeness, holding tighter, afraid that if he let go Sasuke would vanish…and all the while, Sasuke's arms hung limply at his sides. Naruto felt his insides twist, offended by he lack of affection.

"Hey..." Naruto backed up and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke only stared back at him with a void look in his pitch black eyes. There was no emotion there, no matter how hard he tried to find it. Naruto felt uneasy.

"Sasuke…why are you here…if you're not…not going to…stay.." he felt his breath beginning to catch in his throat, and he knew that nothing good was about to happen. "Tell me…what made you come back…If you didn't come back to stay with me, then what!?" he said a little louder, backing up a few steps and waiting stiffly. Sasuke stared at the ground.

"To kill…" He almost whispered. Naruto tensed, clenching his fists.

"Who..." Naruto managed to say. Sasuke turned to stare at the house behind Naruto, and Naruto stood in his way, trying to hold back shaking.

"Sakura…" Sasuke murmured hoarsely. He took a few steps, and Naruto held him back. "Sasuke no! You can't.. kill Sakura! Can you imagine how she'd—Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed, resisting Sasuke straining against him. Suddenly Sasuke reached up and gripped him by the arms until he winced.

"She's always in my way…" Sasuke growled, squeezing Naruto's arms until he began to vocally express pain.

"Sasuke—I can't let you kill Sakura…This is just this stupid seal blowing things way bigger than they are…You're annoyed at her but you can't kill her! And I can't let you kill anyone else, either.." Naruto took a breath of slight relief when Sasuke's arms slipped around him and their lips touched. Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed a little more his hands fisting in Sasuke's soaked wet clothing.

"Can you save me...Naruto..." Sasuke murmured while they made out in the rain. Naruto pressed in closer to Sasuke; the rain was growing colder. He knew that the question was coming from the real Sasuke; the one he knew. The Sasuke that was now trapped into the will of the curse.

"I can—I will…" Naruto answered just before being harshly slammed against a tree trunk. He flinched a bit, but didn't care as Sasuke kissed him so deeply that it took his breath away, then moved down to suck his neck.

"Ouch.." he gasped quietly, and felt a thin trickle of warm liquid run slowly down into his collar. Sasuke hesitated just for a second, but then continued all the same. He felt the stinging pain of the harsh treatment, but then found that it only made him want Sasuke more; he took to abuse of being nearly taken advantage of—if it could be called that, since he was willing. As the sky lightened, it remained grey into full morning, and the rain became heavier.

------------

Breathing lightly in the grass, his blood mingling with the rain, Naruto laid motionless, his eyes closed, Sasuke standing above him. His lips stung—the result of painful kisses. He sat up slowly, fixing his skewed and partially torn clothing, keeping his eyes averted until Sasuke spoke.

"I.. hurt you.." he said. Naruto looked up at him, staring. Sasuke's face was a strange mixture of the dark nature of the curse, and guilt. Naruto slowly used Sasuke to pull himself up; and Sasuke offered no help. Naruto leaned on Sasuke, who continued to stare blankly at the ground where they had just been.

"You—you didn't—really.." Naruto paused as Sasuke shook his head.

"I said—I said I'd never hurt you—" Sasuke gasped, appearing to be in some sort of psychological conflict. Naruto felt Sasuke begin to shake.

"Sasuke don't. Just.. stay here. Kakashi can help you. And.. and if not Kakashi then Hokage—"

"No! No.. I have to leave.." Sasuke turned and made for the woods.

"No!" Naruto objected, catching him by the hem of the shirt. "You can't! You can't leave! Not.. not again!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging Sasuke back. He was on his knees in the mud, clinging to Sasuke's shirt material so tightly that his knuckles went white, not even having the strength to look up.

"Please…please don't leave me…" Naruto panted, then sat still, waiting, the steady torrent of rain pooling around the indent in the dirt and grass that he'd made. When Sasuke finally turned around, it was rather suddenly. Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"Stay back…" he said quietly. Naruto stared, puzzled.

"What? Why are your eyes closed—"

"The Sharingan…it's started to induce genjutsus with eye contact…I can't let you suffer—" Sasuke forced out, keeping his eyes shut as he backed away against a tree. Naruto stared.

"The Sharingan? Suffer…wait, a genjutsu? But…you can't choose when it…Sasuke...Sasuke your strength is past your control…" Naruto said. He then leaned forward to cough, his arm wrapped around his stomach. Sasuke started to open his eyes, but thought better.

"Naruto—you're.. I—" Naruto looked up.

"No I'm fine.. just a little sore…" Naruto gasped, then collapsed to the ground, loosing all strength to move. He began to feel deathly sick, realizing how bad off he was. Heavy, silent tears began to spill finally, after being stubbornly withheld for over a month.

"You.. you hurt me.. you said you'd never.. hurt me.." Naruto finally admitted before blacking out. Sasuke opened his eyes, sliding to the ground at the tree trunk and staring blankly at Naruto, his mind giving him two very different commands.

"_Kill him…"_

"_Help him…take him to Kakashi and leave."_

"_Take his life.. and also Kakashi and Sakura's…"_

Sasuke crawled over Naruto, staring for a few moments before pulling Naruto up and carrying him, staring blankly at Naruto's bruises and bleeding mouth. He swallowed hard—now that Naruto was unconscious, his mind was going. Any decent thoughts became shrouded in cursed darkness.

He was at the door when Kakashi opened it. Kakashi stared blankly at the sight; Sasuke, his body covered with the curse mark, carrying Naruto in his arms, who had blood running down his chin from his lip, and multiple bruises on his arms.

"Well, well. Sasuke." Kakashi said, staring hard. Sasuke was blinking repeatedly, looking very unstable at the moment. Sasuke carefully laid Naruto in front of the door and kept his eyes averted from Kakashi's. Kakashi carefully spoke to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. It's been a month. You need help, what little we can give you." He said slowly. Sasuke started to look Kakashi in the eyes, but his right mind kept him from doing it, and Kakashi could practically see the inward struggle. Sasuke was violently resisting the compulsion to subject him to a torturous genjutsu right then and there.

"I shouldn't have come here…I'm leaving; before I kill you all.." Sasuke rasped, backing away, his eyes, streaming tears invisible in the pouring rain, remained fixed on Naruto before he turned and fled back into the forest, headed for the mountains. Kakashi stared until he was out of sight, then bent and carefully gathered Naruto into his arms.

"So what happened Naruto…did he hurt you? Did he resist?.." Kakashi looked out into the distance.

"It seems your presence causes him to temporarily relapse. At least partly." Kakashi closed the door on the rain.

-----------

Naruto woke with a start 5 hours later to Kakashi trying to evade telling Sakura what happened to Naruto. He wasn't even sure himself. Kakashi noticed Naruto was awake, he came over, followed by Sakura.

"What?! What happened!" Naruto exclaimed, immediately getting out of bed, but wincing in pain he reached for the bedpost for stability. Kakashi made him sit back down. "You tell us." He said, sitting nearby and waiting. Naruto swallowed.

"I.." he paused and avoided eye contact. "I don't know.." He lied, but looked up at Kakashi. They then both glanced at Sakura and decided to keep Sasuke's presence a secret.

"Well you seem alright, to a degree." Kakashi concluded. Naruto nodded.

"Oh I am!" he agreed hurriedly. Sakura stared at him strangely, and he stared back.

"_I don't get it.. why does he want to kill Sakura now?"_ He asked himself. _"She won't be able to handle that.. I know he didn't mean it…he's in a state of mind where he would have thought about killing anyone…but if she ever finds out what he said.. she'll.. she'll be really hurt by it."_ Naruto sighed and got up.

"I'm kinda hungry. Can we go get Ramen if the sun comes back out?" he said lightly. In his mind, all that he could think about was the pain Sasuke had caused him. His heart ached far more painfully than any of his bruises.

* * *

Poor Naru-chan...(-snifflies-) Yes... I received a lot of death threats for if I made something like this happen...but dont worry! It's not over!...(-runs and hides anyway-)

-Kitsune (-peeks from behind bush in fear-)


	18. Revive Me

Omg I actually made you guys wait an ENTIRE WEEKEND this time!! (gasp)

About this Chapter...I hope its good! Now that I look back on it I think I coulda done this better, but its too much to rewrite and I still this its good. :)

Thanks again for all the great reviews!!! Happy Reading!

-Kitsune

* * *

_"I'm kinda hungry. Can we go get Ramen if the sun comes back out?" he said lightly. In his mind, all that he could think about was the pain Sasuke had caused him. His heart ached far more painfully than any of his bruises._

**Chapter XVIII**

**_Revive Me_**

Two weeks had passed since that day. It was a slightly cloudy morning, and Kakashi now had to daily go into Naruto's room in the morning to make sure he was there. The blonde always appeared as if he were going to leave and go chasing after Sasuke at any time. He came in to find Naruto already awake and dressed, sharpening kunai by his window. The expression on his face was stoic, more-so than Kakashi had ever seen it.

"_Naruto should never have that look on his face…this whole thing is doing things to him." _Kakashi walked closer and stared as Naruto began putting things into a sack. "Naruto…" he questioned warningly. Naruto looked up and paused almost guiltily. "Sensei…" he murmured. Kakashi sighed.

"Where do you think you're going…we already talked about this." He began gently. Naruto immediately began packing again.

"I can't…I can't just let this go! Orochimaru is hard to find…so is Itachi…and…and Sasuke-koi was just here two weeks ago…I could still stop him, I could still bring him back!" Naruto finished his packing and stood up. Kakashi was conveniently standing right in the doorway, his arms crossed, and Naruto took a few deep breaths before walking toward him. He stopped about a foot away and looked up.

"You're not going to let me go…are you…"

"I can't do that. Sasuke is far too unstable." Kakashi warned him again. Naruto this time just dropped the bags angrily.

"Then what are we suppose to do!? Just…let him go!! Let him leave??" Naruto shouted, his fists shaking with anger and he stood there withholding a more violent outburst. Kakashi laid his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Look. I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do. Sasuke slaughtered entire bands of ninja by himself. So we don't want to get the rest of the village involved, he'll only kill them—"

"Exactly!" Naruto interrupted. "That's why I'm the only one that should go after him…He won't hurt me, I promise you he won't!" Naruto was now begging. The anger had drained from him, only to be replaced by a persistent desperation. Kakashi stood still and pondered the entire scenario as Naruto impatiently stood in front of him.

"_Just let me go…please sensei…I'm no good to anything here if he's not here with me. And definitely not if I know he's a danger to himself…" _Naruto abandoned his pleading thoughts as Kakashi finally spoke.

"I'll make a deal with you." He began. "You'll stay here tonight. And tomorrow morning, I'll let you go to neighboring villages and dig for information. But that's all. You'll be back in two days, and we'll use the information to make a better plan of action." Kakashi allowed quietly. Naruto agreed in the next instant.

"Done.." Kakashi watched as the stressed blonde took a deep breath, and then put away the bag of supplies, leaving the room to immediately go outside and begin his training.

----------

The day dragged on slowly to Naruto, each minute seeming five times its actual length. It was warm outside, and Kakashi had made Naruto and Sakura take a half hour break from their sparring. Naruto hardly spoke anymore during exercises. And now that it was break time, he immediately took off his headband, his hair delicately falling in a perfect frame around his face, and sat in the shade of a tree, eating the food he'd left there for himself. Sakura watched him silently from across the yard.

"_He's acting strange…for some reason, it seems like he's more upset than I am that Sasuke-kun is gone…I didn't think that was possible…" _She sat down, facing Naruto still, and began to eat her lunch.

"_Sasuke-kun…" _She stared up at the sky; it was a somewhat muted blue, as if something had managed to drain all brightness and happiness out of it. It was almost cloudy in appearance. She could feel tears coming to her eyes as a stale breeze wafted through the yard, and she became painfully aware of the silence around them. Silence that usually would be broken by Sasuke's presence, because Naruto would be with him, talking to him, dragging chuckles and slight smiles and casual conversation out of the usually stoic Uchiha.

It occurred to her that Naruto had completely broken Sasuke out of his icy persona.

"_Well if Naruto did so much for Sasuke-kun then why did he leave? Why did he leave us here to worry about him and...feel alone without him…and wonder where he is and what he's doing…"_ She watched as Naruto had stopped eating, and was staring up at the dull blue sky just as she had been doing.

"_Apparently…he can't be everything for Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun needs love…Love that I could give him if only he'd come back to me…When Sasuke comes back, I won't let Naruto stop me anymore."_ She watched her teammate continue staring up at the sky, deep in thought, leaving his half eaten food in its container beside him. Kakashi was calling to them momentarily as the cloudy appearance of the sky began to thicken.

"It'll be raining soon. Come on inside." He watched the two abandoned teammates slowly get up and gather their things.

"_They both look so broken…"_

------------

That night Naruto was in his room alone. He had one of Sasuke's shirts in his hands, his face buried in it.

"_I'm coming to find you…I won't let you go like this…" _He took a deep breath and caressed the fabric of the shirt he held.

"_I'll save you. I swear it I'll save you…You asked if I can save you…and I can…"_ he sighed, looking up to the window.

He then jumped nearly out of his skin, as Sasuke was standing right there looking at him. Naruto knew he'd gone white, and he began to feel like he was going to pass out. _"Is…that really…am I seeing things?...Have I…gone crazy?" _He stared blankly, eyes wide, his heart thudding in his ears.

"Sasuke?" he questioned, not trusting his vision. It was dark outside, and he couldn't see Sasuke very well. He ran to the window when Sasuke raised a hand to tap on the glass. He pulled the window open and Sasuke stepped a bit closer to the opening. It had been raining the entire day since Kakashi had ended their training, and had just recently stopped, and he was soaked to the bone. More importantly and more amazingly, the curse seals were fully receded.

"Naruto.. I'm not strong enough.." he murmured, standing and staring blankly at Naruto, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Sasuke-kun.." His shock would have to wait. For now, Sasuke obviously needed his help, and nothing else mattered. Naruto backed up, taking Sasuke by the hand and helping him climb through the window, immediately grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him, pulling him closer.

"Hey…I know what you're going to say, but you didn't hurt me.. alright?" Naruto said quietly, not wanting Sasuke to ever know about the pain he'd gone through, not so much physically, but mentally. But despite Naruto's sparing Sasuke of that information, Sasuke had suddenly broken down to shuddering sobs.

"Whoa! Sasuke-koi.. hey.. hey what's.." Naruto sighed and paused as Sasuke sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged Sasuke's drenched body and stood silently.

"Sasuke.. but.. how are you…here? The curse marks.." Naruto gently touched his fingers to the one on Sasuke's temple, then the one on his neck. His hand came up to rest over Sasuke's heart.

"He broke me.. I.. fought him.. he…controls these marks…I'm.. useless.." Sasuke looked up, locking Naruto into a gaze. "I don't remember how I got all the way there.. I don't remember my thoughts when I found him…it took over.. I.. I was.. being controlled by anger.. and then—then.. he…just _stopped_ it.. and I was powerless…" Sasuke recalled hoarsely.

"It's like I wasn't worth even bothering with…just like Itachi said to me…I don't know what to do.." Sasuke said even more quietly, as Naruto held him closer.

"Does that mean you'll.. let Kakashi work with you.. help you.. and you're not going to leave again? You're.. back to normal?" Naruto asked, sitting Sasuke down on the bed and sitting beside him. Sasuke nodded blankly, seemingly drained.

"I missed you.. so much it hurt.." He whispered. Naruto stood up, getting another towel from across the room and coming back. He came in front of Sasuke and stroked Sasuke's wet, stringy hair.

"We have to fix you up Sasuke, you're already sick." Naruto smiled, putting the towel on Sasuke's head and rubbing his hair dry. Sasuke sat still and shivered in the towel while Naruto dried his hair and face. He looked up at Naruto attentively when Naruto laid him down. Sasuke let Naruto pull the towel off of his head and run his fingers through the damp hair.

"Please don't leave anymore…No more running away…" Naruto was saying, and Sasuke could see him shaking, and tears were fast coming.

"Don't…" he whispered, reaching up to caress Naruto's face with his hand; the face he loved so much that he wanted to make himself pay for causing it any sadness. "I'm…nothing when you're not here.." Naruto said, and Sasuke pulled him down to kiss him, tenderly and apologetically stroking the now tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs, then running his hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto clung to him soundly, burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm never letting you go again…"

In 30 minutes, Sasuke was in warm clothes, his hair warm and dried, sleeping soundly in the center of the bed, having passed out from exhaustion. Naruto sprawled out beside him and nearly immediately fell asleep with the damp towel still in his hand. The light was still on, and the window was still open, filling the room with calming night air. Sasuke's temperature had been abnormally below 98.6, so Naruto had covered him with a thick blanket.

----------

When Naruto woke up, it was noon, and Sasuke was awake, but hadn't moved yet. Naruto scooted closer to him, hugging him.

"Ah, Sasuke-koi…It's so good that you're back with me…" he whispered to Sasuke, stroking his hair. He then stared as it appeared that Sasuke wasn't really listening.

"I'm.. a failure… So weak.. I'm nothing.." Sasuke was murmuring. He sounded like he'd been telling himself that for awhile. Naruto sat up and stared.

"Sasuke.. this isn't like you.. stay there, I'm going to go tell Kakashi you've come back!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up. He paused in the doorway and turned back around, watching Sasuke curl the blanket around himself and face the sun coming through the window.

"Okay.." Sasuke had agreed quietly. Naruto sighed and went quickly.

"Kakashi! Kakashi Sensei!" he called, running to him in the yard. Kakashi turned around, rather alarmed.

"Hm? Naruto?" Naruto began pulling him toward the house by the arm.

"It's Sasuke—" he felt Kakashi tense, "—he came back.. something's wrong with him, I think he went through some sort of psychological attack.." Naruto concluded.

"He's.. he's just not himself, but it's not in an evil way, because of the curse… he.. he's defeated.." Naruto quieted down and paused them in the doorway. Sasuke had his arms crossed in the blanket and was laying facing the window. Kakashi stared for a minute, then went to the bed, turning Sasuke over. Sasuke made no discernable expression of emotion, he only stared blankly.

"He's…" Kakashi paused and began to stroke Sasuke's hair as he leaned over him. "Not good.. he's a little traumatized." Kakashi said. Sasuke blinked after awhile, and spoke. "Kakashi.. I'm a failure.." He said again.

"He keeps saying that.." Naruto said, watching. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, then went back to Sasuke.

"Hey. I need you to tell me what happened. Anything you remember." Kakashi instructed calmly. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I—was just.. stopped.. and.. he controlled my every move.. and in my head.." Sasuke winced, and Kakashi watched him turn his head to look at Naruto. "What he did was…inhuman…to you.." Sasuke forced out, immediately going into a mild convulsion. "Whoa.. severe genjutsu.. the question is.. how long of this past 2 weeks was he going through this.. You can die from genjutsu this severe.." Kakashi sighed, turning Sasuke's head away from Naruto and holding him still. Kakashi looked up at Naruto.

"It seems that some images of you were used to torture him." Kakashi said. Naruto paled.

"But.. but he.."

"Yes, he knows it didn't happen, but his mind is trying to make him believe it. He probably will want to know if you're okay at all times. So don't leave him alone too much." Kakashi instructed Naruto.

"Oh..." he murmured, coming closer as Sasuke began to stop shaking as much.

"It's alright, he should be fine." Kakashi assured, waving Naruto closer.

"By tomorrow he'll be a little normal, but I need to do something first." Kakashi said as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. Kakashi told Sasuke to lay on his back, and he placed two fingers on Sasuke's forehead.

"Hold still and try to relax. Don't think about anything." Kakashi instructed him. Sasuke's eyes closed, and he said nothing. Kakashi made half seals with one hand, and chanted something Naruto didn't understand, keeping his other hand on Sasuke. Sasuke shuddered, but stayed relatively still and quiet. After 5 minutes of it, Naruto finally spoke up.

"What.. what are you doing…" he asked. Kakashi paused chanting.

"I'm trying to temporarily seal the curse symbol on his mind. It's resisting. Or Sasuke is. I can't tell which." Kakashi murmured before going back to chanting. In a few seconds the mark had been weakly sealed, and Kakashi stopped.

"That's the most I can do." He said. Naruto looked up from putting his hand in Sasuke's hair.

"Kakashi Sensei.. I think there's something you should know. When he came back the first time, he.. he was here to kill Sakura…maybe others too." Naruto whispered in case she was nearby. Kakashi stood up.

"What?" he exclaimed. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. so.. I don't know what he'll do when he sees her.. and she can't know.. she'll—"

"She'll not be able to take it. It'll devastate her." Kakashi finished. "Oh.. and.. what happened to you when you saw him?" Kakashi finally asked. Naruto blushed.

"Um.. well.." Kakashi rose an eyebrow and waited. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "W-we missed each other.. a lot.. and he scared me a little with how he was acting.. obviously.. but.. when I stopped him from going into the house we… um.. and it was a little.. rough so.. that's why…b-but I mean it wasn't really purpose! He didn't mean to…" Naruto cleared his throat and looked away.

"Ah. Say no more. Calm down." Kakashi finally said, putting his hand against Sasuke's forehead.

"His temperature is still below normal." Kakashi concluded. Sasuke suddenly woke up, and sat up rather quickly.

"Naru—" He started to say but paused when he saw Naruto right beside him. He looked back at Kakashi.

"Why? Why did I fail? It should've been easy—I was stronger than everyone.." Sasuke vented, pleading with Kakashi to explain why. Kakashi shook his head.

"You didn't fail, Sasuke. Your hatred wasn't strong enough to control the dark nature of the curse most likely due to Naruto being in your life. That's not a bad thing…and Orochimaru turned you away because he wants your hate to rise to that level where you are truly unstoppable. You can't let that happen." Kakashi explained fully. Sasuke stared blankly.

"But.. I need to control this power.. I can't let it control me…to control it—I need to control hate to do that, don't I.." Sasuke concluded, staring down at his hands. Kakashi waited for Sasuke to gather his thoughts. He stared continuously at his hands.

"I killed…three-hundred ninjas.. I was on a rampage.. isn't that enough hate??" Sasuke exclaimed, looking back up at Kakashi. Kakashi stared at him, wide eyed, as did Naruto. "Three-hundred…Sasuke.." Kakashi murmured. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's arm while he talked.

"Sasuke.. that means in the past two weeks you killed over a hundred more people.." He deduced. Sasuke nodded blankly.

"Anyone that got in my way.. I was after Orochimaru.. I never even found Itachi.." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you're still almost as white as the sheet, you need to lay down." Kakashi said finally.

"Sasuke-koi.. Sakura will probably come in here in a few minutes." Naruto said quickly. Kakashi paused to observe Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke looked down at the blanket around him.

"Sakura.." he murmured, then apparently had no more to say, because he only laid down like he was told and stared at the ceiling while he kept a gentle hold on Naruto's wrist. "I'm going to go get you some medicine. You'll be getting some pain." Kakashi said, getting up and leaving. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, smiling a bit sadly. He hated the condition Sasuke was in.

"Can I get you anything.. Sasuke-san.." Naruto asked. Sasuke peered at him for awhile at hearing the title "san".

"Naruto why do you respect me so much.. you shouldn't.. and.. and you're okay, aren't you? No.. no pain or anything." Sasuke asked him tiredly. Naruto nodded.

"Of course I'm okay! I always am." Naruto replied cheerily. He leaned back against the headboard next to Sasuke, folding his hands in his lap.

"And I'll always respect you. You can't do anything about that. And besides—we have something special right? So you deserve whatever title I give you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke was blankly staring for awhile before Naruto realized that he wasn't fully conscious. He sat Sasuke up against some pillows and carefully held him around the shoulders.

"Hey.. you'd better be okay." he said quietly. Sasuke's eyes closed halfway.

"I—I can't lose you.." he murmured to Naruto.

"I'm not going anywhere." Naruto answered, keeping him secured. He could practically see the doubt in the blackness that was Sasuke's eyes.

"But I.. I'm nothing.. I can't protect you.. what if he goes after you.. he knows what you are to me.." Sasuke was murmuring. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"Stop.. Don't talk like that. You're really not acting like yourself Sasuke.." Naruto said to him. Sasuke lethargically leaned across him, hugging him around the waist, laying his head on Naruto's stomach.

"No…I'm not loosing you…I'm never leaving you again…" he murmured, staying still. Kakashi came back in to find Naruto curiously staring down at his shirt, and Sasuke laid over him, his face buried in the cloth.

"He's.. kind of relapsing into this weird state.." Naruto said as he continued to peer at Sasuke. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. This medicine is going to fix him up a little. Hopefully it'll be long lasting." Kakashi gently tugged Sasuke up off of Naruto, which was a little difficult.

"No.. I have to.. stay here.." he murmured.

"Come on.. easy Sasuke.." Kakashi said. Sasuke exhaustedly leaned forward against Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and supported him, carefully cradling Sasuke's head back in his arm and slipping small drops of a red liquid into his slightly parted lips. Sasuke was still for a few seconds, then jolted a bit, sitting up drowsily.

"That—tastes horrible.. don't do that.." he murmured hoarsely, his eyes still half-closed. "Waking up already?" Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke turned his head abruptly, coming face to face with Naruto, just inches away from him. They paused for seconds on end, as if Sasuke was finally seeing clearly, which might have been the case.

"Hi.." he murmured. Naruto stared back.

"Hi…" he answered slowly, donning a small smile as some color returned to Sasuke's face. They gradually joined hands, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry.. I have to apologize to you…Naru-chan…I never should have even thought about.. handling that.. that evil." Sasuke said, some strength returning to his voice. Kakashi got up then, and silently left the room. Naruto shook his head, shifting to sitting cross-legged, facing Sasuke on the bed.

"Don't be sorry. You knew you wouldn't hurt me. And you were right.. I mean.. you're an avenger, right? You have duties to yourself to carry out." Naruto reasoned, joining his other hand with Sasuke's free one. Sasuke shook his head.

"That's.. that's wrong. I did hurt you. I took off for a month and a half. And the one time I came back I just ended up causing you more worry. I don't even remember what state of mind I was in. It's like… I remember the visuals but there's no sound or feeling." Sasuke explained as he admired Naruto's strikingly blonde hair. Naruto shook his head.

"No that's not right either! I mean.. believe me, you had feeling." Naruto concluded, not going into details. Sasuke said nothing for awhile and stared at the bedspread.

"I wonder how long this medicine will last…I.. I never want to go back to feeling like I was just a few minutes ago.. ever.." Sasuke murmured, staring down at his and Naruto's hands. Before he got a chance to look up, Naruto had leaned over and all at once they were sharing a kiss.

"I've missed you.. missed being here.. so much.." Sasuke murmured as he leaned further into the kiss. They separated after a few more seconds, and Naruto blushed, glancing down for a second. Sasuke cocked his head at Naruto.

"Why do you still blush?" he asked curiously. Naruto smiled a little.

"You.. you make me nervous." He admitted, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Really? Why.." Sasuke wondered. Naruto fidgeted a little.

"Well because…You're…_you_…and I can't…I can't believe I'm with you. You'll always make me nervous Sasuke…" Naruto finished, scooting closer. Sasuke looked down and fiddled a bit, then looked back up, brushing his fingers along Naruto's cheek.

"I'm the one that should be nervous.." He chuckled lightly as he pulled Naruto closer into a much needed embrace. They stayed like that comfortably for a long time, and gradually they found themselves steadily slipping under the covers.

"Feels like it's been years.." Sasuke murmured, smiling slightly as his arms slipped around Naruto's waist.

"Yeah…a really long time.." Naruto murmured while they squeezed intimately closer to each other. Naruto took a deep breath, the first secure, satisfied breath that he'd had in weeks. He felt warm; Sasuke's arms were holding him close again.

-----------

Kakashi looked up from the table at 1:30am. He'd been trying to put down his new book so he could go to bed, when Naruto came shuffling out of the bedroom in a scruffy bathrobe, his hair looking a lot like a bird's nest. He was panting a little, and rubbing his eyes as he stumbled to the sink and grabbed a cup, filling it with water. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Take a break will ya.." he muttered from behind his book, knowing exactly what was going on with the exhausted looking blonde. Naruto glanced.

"Huh..? Oh.. can't.." he murmured in reply, pausing to take a sip of water. He finished and shuffled back toward his room.

"Sasuke's kind of.. uh, demanding—and I sort of like it. I mean come on, he's been away from me for weeks." Naruto grinned, putting two fingers up in a 'v' before slamming the door shut. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, then resumed trying to read his book. It wasn't working at all, because now anything the characters were doing he couldn't picture it without images of his students in the bedroom invading his mind in their places. He flushed madly, mildly irritated, and put down the book. "_Now_ I'm going to bed…thanks a lot you two." He muttered at the closed door before walking away.

----------

At around 10am, Kakashi was eating breakfast with Sakura as Sasuke this time came shuffling out of the room in nothing but some jeans. He stopped in the middle of the room and squinted in the light.

"Coffee..' he murmured, and only Kakashi understood him; Sakura didn't quite catch it. Kakashi wordlessly pointed toward a shelf and Sasuke immediately went for it.

"_Even though he's back in his right mind.. he still looks way more weathered than he use to…I don't think that will go away—" _Sakura interrupted his observations as Sasuke was reaching for the shelf, his back to them.

"Look.. at his body.." she whispered. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to hear this." He muttered. Sakura blinked out of her daze and turned bright red.

"Oh! Uh—sorry Sensei.." Sasuke quickly made himself some coffee and sat on the farthest side of the table from them, staring at the opposite wall while he sipped coolly. "Feeling alright? You seem to be back to normal actually. But I know that's not true." Kakashi asked carefully, knowing the technical need to 'walk on eggs' around Sasuke for the moment. Sasuke, as partly expected, stared for a full 10 seconds more at the opposite wall before answering without looking at them.

"Naruto's the only reason I'm even decently coherent." He said simply, and Kakashi could tell from his expression that he wasn't going to give any explanation anytime soon. Even though he could assume what was meant, Sakura wouldn't be able to.

"What do you mean Sasuke? And.. and can I get you anything?" she asked hesitantly, tired of being rejected again and again. Sasuke didn't verbally answer at all this time; he only shook his head very slightly. He looked to be in deep thought, but Kakashi could tell that his entire system was simply trying to get itself together; Sasuke was literally like a walking, empty shell for the time-being, steadily being refilled with his lost personality. "Where _is_ Naruto anyway?" Kakashi asked him, knowing what would happen. As expected, Sasuke then got up immediately, without a word, and walked away toward the bedroom. Once Sasuke had left the room, Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Ok here's the deal with Sasuke. Other than his many other issues that I don't have the time or energy to go over, he went through a severe psychological attack. He won't really be himself for a long while. And for your own safety, don't get mad at Naruto around him, whatever you do." Kakashi explained briefly, not bothering to go into any more detail. Sakura stared at him, then asked.

"Well.. why?" Kakashi shook his head.

"There's a whole list of reasons that I'm not really going to tell you just yet." He decided to answer.

----------

Sasuke came back into the bedroom and stood near the bed, leaning over after awhile and nudging Naruto, who was spread out right in the middle, sound asleep. "Huh….oh—Sasuke.." he sat up a little quickly and made himself dizzy. He gradually woke himself up as Sasuke neared him, kneeling in the middle of bed with him, carefully balancing his coffee.

"Hey.. morning.." Naruto murmured, turning his head to Sasuke so Sasuke could lean down and kiss him. Sasuke handed his coffee to Naruto and just stared for awhile. "Hey…I love you." Sasuke said quietly, reaching up to finger the ends of the whiskers on Naruto's cheek. Their lips met again and they kissed a little heavily.

"I love you so much.." Sasuke repeated. Naruto pulled back and stroked through Sasuke's hair.

"Hey.. I know.. I'm in love with you Sasuke.." Naruto whispered back before their lips met again. They were busy tonguing when they heard a knock on the door. They took a break and Naruto handed Sasuke back his coffee.

"You feel like answering it?" Naruto asked dully. Sasuke stared at the door for a few seconds, and Naruto simply turned Sasuke's head back to him and resumed kissing him, while Sasuke gradually straddled Naruto and they deepened the kiss quickly.

"Coming in whether you like it or not.." Kakashi said from the other side of the door. Sasuke slid off of Naruto sullenly as Kakashi came on in.

"Alright you two. I know you're getting all caught up and trying to recover from around 7 hours of sex, but I need to borrow Sasuke." He said. Naruto blushed while Sasuke only stared blankly.

"See that's exactly the problem. Having problems with your personality Sasuke?" he asked, not exactly expecting a response, which he didn't get. Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke with him, a little surprised, and certainly knowing what Kakashi meant by the shift in personality as Sasuke sort of fell against him and clung to him around the waist. "So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Come on outside and we'll work on it." Kakashi instructed, motioning for them to follow him. They followed Kakashi outside when Sasuke suddenly ceased his clinging and took Naruto's hand and lead him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned his behavior. Sasuke didn't turn around, but answered quietly.

"I don't feel like myself.. I need to do whatever Kakashi's going to do for me right away.. I need to get.. get these false memories out of my head.." Sasuke murmured. He stopped suddenly, his hand going to the curse mark on his temple.

"It hurts.." he murmured. Naruto came around in front of him, pulling his hands away from his head.

"Hey.. Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked.

"It's.. fine.." Sasuke gasped, wincing at the same time. But Kakashi saw the look on his face.

"Not fine." He came over just as Sasuke averted his eyes, closing them immediately. "No.. no more images.. no more Sharingan… no more.. I can't put him through that, I can't put him through it Sensei.." Sasuke began venting as Kakashi held Naruto gently away and blocked Sasuke's view from him. Naruto only stood still for a little bit, but then got closer and stood next to Kakashi, pulling Sasuke to him.

"Tell me what to do.. let me do it!" Naruto begged Kakashi, Sasuke closely wrapped in his arms. Kakashi sighed and thought about it, until Sasuke began to space out, and Sharingan activated itself automatically.

"Okay Naruto. Listen up carefully."

---------

Sakura had been wondering around in an empty house before she got outside to the middle of the yard, and approached the scene carefully. Naruto and Sasuke, standing in the grass, Kakashi nearby, facing each other. Both of their hands were joined, and their foreheads together, their eyes closed. As Sakura got closer curiously, astonished, she noticed that Naruto was chanting ancient Japanese symbol words and repeating them. She went to Kakashi.

"What's going on here…" she murmured, staring incessantly. Kakashi crossed his arms and continued observing.

"I taught Naruto a very special technique. He's trying to seal the out of control Sharingan triggers in Sasuke's mind, and help him cope a little more with the psychological damage." He explained. Sakura said nothing, she only stared blankly, a bit shocked, at their hands.

"Do they have to do that?" she asked suddenly, turning to Kakashi sharply, tears forming in her eyes. Kakashi stared, then blinked.

"What.. Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura shook her head rapidly.

"Nothing." She insisted, turning to stare again. The two were standing very still, hands still joined, foreheads still together, Sasuke looking more calm than he had in awhile, and Naruto concentrating intently, still murmuring the strange mantra. Kakashi was simply listening, trying to figure out what Sakura's problem was, but Naruto suddenly began talking normally again.

"Sensei.. it's not working its strongest.. what do I do?" he asked, not moving from his position.

"Nothing…Sasuke can do the rest and improve it." Kakashi advised. When Naruto opened his eyes and broke his concentration, Sasuke relaxed a bit, and he groaned quietly, falling forward slightly against Naruto. Naruto stayed there and supported him. Sasuke slowly lifted his head.

"Thank you…so much.. I want to kiss you…" he murmured, his hands leaving Naruto's, but coming up to his shoulders. Naruto glanced to the side, suddenly aware of Sakura's presence just out of earshot.

"Sh.. Sasuke we can't.. Sakura's—"

"I don't care.." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto stared blankly in slight shock, their faces almost nose to nose. He could hear Sakura protesting behind him, and Kakashi trying to intervene and explain, but he couldn't focus enough to hear what was being said. All that mattered was the urge to be physical with Sasuke at the moment.

"You do care. Don't say that." Naruto tried to reason. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm tired.. tired of hiding.." He leaned, but before their lips could touch, he dropped out against Naruto. Naruto nervously sighed with part relief, and ignored Sakura behind them. Sasuke wasn't asleep yet. He stirred in Naruto's hold.

"Naruto.. I want.. to thank you.. kiss you.. in front of everyone.." he murmured again. Naruto hesitated, beginning to seriously want to do it. He began to worry that if Sasuke laid there long enough staring at him like that he might just have to do it in front of Sakura. He took deep breaths.

"Sasuke? I think you should sleep.." he said hurriedly. Sakura stormed away as Naruto struggled to hold Sasuke up while he passed out.

* * *

Poor Sasuke and his health issues... :) But anyways, see I couldnt have Sasuke gone for too long! After all, this is SasuNaru!!!

Welcome back Sasa-kun!!

Next Chapter, 'Flaunt Me'.

-Kitsune


	19. Flaunt Me

Read read read read

-Kitsune

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

**_Flaunt Me_**

Sasuke woke with a start, sitting up abruptly in bed, the cool cloth falling off of his forehead.

"Hey." A voice said beside him. He looked, seeing Naruto, and calmed down, looking down at himself and realizing he was missing his shirt.

"Hm...so you like staring at me huh.." he said quietly. Naruto grinned and leaned to kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes straight.

"Hey.." Sasuke interrupted after awhile. "Sakura…is she mad at us?" he asked dryly, leaning back against the headboard. Naruto shrugged.  
"No idea…I.. she was there when you were kind of out of it. She didn't hear what you asked me though. But she saw how close we had to be. She kinda got mad." Naruto explained, closing his eyes as Sasuke climbed out of the covers and sat right up close to him, hands circling him snugly. Naruto lost his train of thought as Sasuke was all over him within the next few minutes.

"And… and Kakashi was…uh...Damn what was I saying.." Naruto breathed.

"That.. you.. wanna make love in the woods.." Sasuke murmured, his voice muffled in Naruto's clothes. Naruto gasped, immediately excited. He stood up, Sasuke right behind him. "Let's go then.." Sasuke said with a smirk, pulling Naruto after him by the arm.

----------

They stumbled toward the door, heavily kissing, Sasuke pinning him to the wall while he reached blindly for the doorknob.

"Mm.. hey… hold on.." Naruto murmured, gently pulling Sasuke's hands away from his waist. They paused just in time as Sakura came into the room.

"Hi Sasuke-kun.." she said, stopping to talk. Sasuke stared.

"Uh.. hey Sakura." He said awkwardly, the two of them standing by the door side by side. "Naruto could I just talk to Sasuke-kun alone for awhile?" she asked. Sasuke sighed, awaiting looming tension between the two as Naruto crossed his arms.

"No.. Whatever you can say to Sasuke you can say it with me right here." Naruto said defiantly, leaning against the doorpost for extra emphasis. Sakura flushed with annoyance. "Naruto what is your issue!??" she exclaimed. Naruto uncrossed his arms and stood up straighter.

"What's _your_ issue??" he asked back. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine!! Sasuke I wanted to ask you something that's none of NARUTO'S business." She began with a sharp glare in Naruto's direction. Naruto only stuck out his tongue and re-crossed his arms to continue watching from right where he was.

"What _is_ it Sakura…" Sasuke managed to say impatiently without sounding angry enough for her to detect it.

"Sasuke-kun.. you've been acting a certain way toward me for a long time…and so.. I um.. are you not single anymore?" She asked, stepping closer, his hands clasped in front of herself nervously as she waited for an answer. Both Naruto and Sasuke tensed immediately, staring at her. She only looked at Sasuke, waiting still. They stared blankly for so long that Sakura began to fidget.

"Is—Is that…no you're not single? Are you—dating someone?" She pressed. Sasuke's eyes were wider than normal, and he opened his mouth to speak, resisting the urge to glance at his partner for some kind of indication of what to say. Then suddenly he looked normal.

"No.. I'm not seeing any girls." Sasuke answered truthfully. Naruto stifled the desire to laugh aloud while Sakura looked a little less nervous.

"Oh.. well—well then what's different about you?" she asked.

"None of your business." Naruto snapped barely before she'd finished. Sasuke glanced between them both, and Sakura turned on Naruto immediately.

"And YOU! You've been in my way since the beginning! What's your problem??" She yelled. Naruto stood up and pointed in her face.

"You're the weird one! Sakura why do you have to chase Sasuke down like you'll just DIE if you can't date him! Back off! And as for me, anything that concerns Sasuke-kun is MY business even more than yours because we're closer than we've ever been! EVER. And there's nothing you can do about it. You don't even know the half of what's happening here." Naruto yelled all at once. Sakura stared at him blankly for a while, and Naruto paused, staring back, keeping his frustrated expression but wondering if he'd said a little too much. Sasuke said nothing. He didn't even move.

"We've.. we've got to go.." Naruto mumbled, pulling Sasuke possessively by the arm and opening the door. Sakura grabbed his other arm.

"Where? Why?" she demanded. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but before he got anything out, Sasuke spoke up.

"Because, Sakura, I just want to be alone with Naruto for a minute." He explained calmly. Sakura let him go with a shocked gasp.

"But _why?_ Someone just tell me what's going on! Both of you—you just.. I'm left out of everything, we're suppose to be a team! And.. and now I'm just someone you both ignore.. _together..._You're obviously best friends… that just said it all. I'm.. I'm not nearly your best friend. We should be. We're a team. Fine. Just go out, do whatever you were going to do.." Sakura snapped suddenly, leaving the room. Sasuke watched her leave and gave her a strange look. He then turned around and immediately pushed Naruto down on the nearest couch and straddled him.

"God…interruptions are _not_ good for me…" Naruto groaned as Sasuke sucked on his neck. "Mm-hm.." he murmured distractedly. Naruto sighed and slid his arms around Sasuke's waist contentedly.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke.." he murmured after awhile. Sasuke sat up and gave him a small smirk, softly touching his fingers to Naruto's lower lip.

"Let's get out of here Naru-chan..." he whispered.

"Nuh-uh…I wouldn't even make it anywhere before I just—ahh..." Naruto was immediately interrupted by Sasuke's mouth covering his.

-----------

Naruto sat up from the wood floor with aches everywhere possible and some places he didn't know were possible. Sasuke was on the floor beside him, thoroughly asleep. He absentmindedly stroked in Sasuke's hair while he yawned.

"Ugh.. we have to stop doing this… hear that Sasuke? We have to stop doing this." He said, leaning down to talk in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke groaned and stirred irritably but didn't sit up until Naruto made him. But when he did, he automatically slipped his arms around Naruto and sighed sleepily.

"Hey.. morning..." He murmured with his eyes closed as he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly Sakura came in and they both froze.

"You…did you guys sleep in here?" She asked. Sasuke slowly sat up, while Naruto yawned. "Um….yes?" Sasuke murmured in response, suddenly remembering to remove his hand from Naruto's back. Sakura shook her head and left.

"Whatever.. I'm not going to ask you guys anything anymore.." She left quickly. Naruto stared after her, then looked at Sasuke.

"Do you.. do you think we should tell her.." Naruto whispered. Sasuke shook his head.

"No.. no…" Sasuke shook his head as he stood. "She'll just.. be worse." He concluded, pulling Naruto up with him. They kissed comfortably for awhile before Sasuke pulled back, closing his eyes to Naruto stroking his hair.

"Let's visit Ino." Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! Let's give her videos of us making out." Naruto schemed, laughing as he headed for the door. Sasuke shook his head as he grabbed his jacket.

"I think we have too much sex." He said as they closed the door and walked down the path to town. Naruto gave him such a horrified look that he rose an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't even joke!" Naruto objected quite seriously.

----------

Ino opened the door to find Naruto and Sasuke bickering a bit loudly about how much they make out and why.

"Um… hello? Sasuke! You're.. you're back!" Ino interrupted. They both halted, staring at her and finally turning away from each other.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto exclaimed cheerily, waving. Sasuke however got right to the point.

"Come here, both of you." He demanded, pulling Naruto inside and pulling Ino and Naruto over to the couch in Ino's living room.

"Why, what's up?" She asked as Sasuke made her sit on the couch and he and Naruto sat opposite her on the same chair. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah what _is_ up?" he asked, scratching his head. Sasuke sighed, exasperated, and put his head in his hands.

"It's Sakura, Ino she's driving me insane. More insane than I already am. I don't need any more head problems." Sasuke complained. Ino stared.

"Uh…wow so you came to me? I can't do anything about it.. she takes everything so seriously. Everything. Like me, I liked you Sasuke, but I'm fine! I love you guys together!" She exclaimed, grinning at them. Naruto blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning with his elbows on his knees.

"Okay fine. But.. Maybe you can come over or something. And.. I don't know, preoccupy her. Just keep her away from me." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto just sat and listened, leaning against Sasuke's shoulder with his elbow. Ino nodded.

"Well.. well sure! Anything. I'll come over a lot and just get in the way." Ino offered. Sasuke looked up.

"Oh really…?" he questioned.

"Sure! You're both my friends, and you're in looove…" Ino cooed. Naruto snickered along with her while Sasuke gave them both narrowed glares.

"Ino.. thanks." Sasuke finished finally. Naruto stood up excitedly.

"Come eat Ramen with us! Sasuke can she come eat Ramen with us?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stood up.

"Why ask me? She can do what she wants." Sasuke answered dryly. Ino stood up between them and threw her arms around their shoulders.

"Same Sasuke, all the time! It's okay I don't mind." Ino laughed. Sasuke smirked a little, but didn't say anything else.

-----------

Outside, Ino pulled Naruto with her while Sasuke was up ahead.

"So Naruto.." Ino whispered while they both watched Sasuke's backside. "How is it? Have you done it?" Ino asked. Naruto blushed.

"You mean IT?" he questioned. Ino nodded, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! You're like living every girl's dream you know." She whispered in his ear. Naruto smiled.

"I…it's.." Naruto turned bright red and they both stopped walking and stared at Sasuke walk on further ahead. "It's wild.. it's…really amazing.. it's… a _lot_. It was kind of weird at first but.. the way it just was so strange made it...hot.. basically he's really good just like everybody would think he is.." Naruto said bluntly. Ino giggled and jumped up and down, while Naruto continued staring.

"Where's the wildest place you've done it?" She asked next. Naruto thought for awhile, then began counting on his fingers. Ino's eyes widened a bit as she stared.

"Uh.. probably outside in the rain.." Naruto said, trying not to think too much about the circumstances surrounding the memory. Sasuke turned around and watched them.

"Hey…quit talking about me." He muttered, jamming his hands in his pockets as he turned back around to walk.

"Oh my God! The rain? How much do you guys…do stuff?" Ino asked again in a whisper, completely ignoring Sasuke's request. Naruto smiled as they kept walking.

"Sasuke's really affectionate actually, no matter what he acts like…we make out a lot…whoa.. I would so never tell Sakura any of this. Even if she wasn't so obsessed with him. We've only been together a few months, and one of those months Sasuke wasn't even here.. we've only slept together a few times, I don't really know the number.. for the first few months we hadn't done that yet.. so it's still pretty new.. I guess.." Naruto laughed, scratching his head. He then stopped and stared. "Damn.. I'm so in love with him.."

Ino grinned. "Awww this is too cute!" she gushed. Naruto ushered her closer and he leaned to whisper.

"Oh.. by the way…" Naruto pointed slyly, grinning as Ino listened closely. "He's…_huge._.." Naruto whispered. Ino's jaw dropped and she gasped loudly, attracting Sasuke's attention. "Hey didn't I say no talking about me..." he murmured with a slight smirk. Naruto just grinning and waved cheerily at Sasuke, who was oblivious, while Ino covered her own mouth to keep from exclaiming. Eventually they fell in step on either side of him and Naruto glanced up as Ino finally noticed the second mark on Sasuke's temple.

"Whoa.. hey what happened?" She said, pausing to turn Sasuke's head toward her so she could see.

"It's a long story.." Naruto answered for him.

"That's not all." Sasuke added, lifting his shirt, revealing the two on his chest and stomach. Ino stared incessantly.

"Sasuke you're going to have to tell me the whole story eventually. But…I guess for now we'll just forget about it." She said, smiling at him. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah.. I'd like to do that. I'll tell you eventually."

---------

"Kakashi sensei.. have you seen Naruto and Sasuke? I haven't seen them since I saw them sleeping on the floor this morning." Sakura asked Kakashi. Kakashi crossed his arms and thought.

"Hm. Good question. I haven't seen them, but around town a minute ago I heard some slight mention of them at a Ramen shop." Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura nodded.

"Okay.. well thanks, can I go find them?" She asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh sure, whatever you want. I don't want Sasuke exerting himself so we're not training today. In fact, I'm not too sure he will ever be able to be the same." Kakashi said, thinking about it in depth for a while. Sakura nodded.

"Alright.."

---------

She was walking through town, and had passed nearly every popular Ramen shop on their side of town, but when she got closer to the academy and Ino's house, she saw three figures on the stools outside of a shop.

"There they—" Sakura paused immediately upon noticing Ino. She was sitting next to Sasuke, and Naruto was on Sasuke's other side. She got closer and began to hear conversation as Naruto was holding chopsticks with something in them up to Sasuke's mouth.

"Here eat it! Come on, I paid for it!"

"Naruto.."

"Come on please? It's really gooood…"

"I don't like sweets things."

"That's not what you said last night."

Upon that comment Ino burst out laughing, so hard that tears surfaced. Sakura stared and came closer as Sasuke sighed and let Naruto put the food in his mouth. Ino and Naruto stared with bated breath as Sasuke chewed.

"It's alright." He said after a few seconds. They both laughed at him.

"Sasuke do you really not eat sweets ever? Everything healthy? No sweets at all?" Ino asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I don't like them. Except when Naruto makes certain rice desserts.. but they're not that sweet because he knows how to make them for me so I'll like them." Sasuke explained, turning his head to look at Naruto. Naruto smiled and leaned forward slightly.

"That's right I do. I know just about everything about you." Naruto said. When Sasuke uttered a smirk, Ino began bouncing in her seat.

"Ooo! This is perfect, I haven't yet seen you guys kis—" she paused so abruptly that both Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, then followed her stare to the direction behind them to their left, where Sakura was standing a few feet away, staring at them. "Uh, KID around with each other so much. As you are now." Ino finished awkwardly. Sakura made a suspecting face. "Um… hi?" Sakura began, wondering why they were staring so hard.

"Come and sit don't just stand there." Ino interjected into the stiff silence. Sakura went and sat by Ino. Sasuke and Naruto smilingly glanced at each other.

"It's working.."

"I know.." Naruto whispered.

"But for how long.." Sasuke added.

----------

A few minutes later, Naruto was back to trying to get Sasuke to eat desserts.

"Come on Sasuke, you're loosing weight so it definitely couldn't hurt!" Naruto reasoned, waving chopsticks with a sugared rice ball in Sasuke's face. Sasuke sighed.

"Well you're right, there.. but I can't help loosing a little weight, I'm sick a lot recently." Sasuke protested. Naruto gave him a "Look".

"Come on.. here." Naruto said again, putting the rice dessert to Sasuke's lips. Ino and Sakura stared as Sasuke sighed and let Naruto give it to him.

"Yeah, see? Good! Now eat these." Naruto tugged a platter full of rice cakes over in front of Sasuke and pointed to it.

"What? Naruto you're kidding." Sasuke complained.

"Hey Ino why are they like this now?" Sakura asked in a whisper as the two began playfully bickering. Ino turned from her food to look at Sakura, and Sakura was still watching them rather solidly.

"_So this is what Sasuke-kun meant.."_ Ino realized. "Well don't you think it's nice? I mean they were so angry at each other all the time before. Now they're best friends." She reasoned, but Sakura shook her head.

"They're unrealistically close. You don't live with them! They disappear for hours and hours at a time. They're ALWAYS together. Sasuke BUYS Naruto things, Naruto cooks for him. They don't know I know it but sometimes they even sleep in the same room! And they take so much good care of each other when they get sick or hurt." Sakura said, finally looking at Ino instead of Naruto, who was busy forcing sugary products into Sasuke's mouth. Ino shrugged it off.

"What's the big deal Sakura? I mean.. you don't still have this like huge thing for Sasuke, do you? Are you… jealous of Naruto?" Ino guessed immediately. Sakura gasped.

"No! No….well.. maybe." She admitted, looking down and fiddling with her shirt hem.

"Look at him. Look at Sasuke smiling at him." Sakura directed. Ino turned and looked. Sure enough, Sasuke was giving Naruto quite the rare smile.

"Sakura they just like each other, that's all. Why obsess over it?" Ino questioned, turning back to her. Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know! I mean.. I always thought.. I mean I really did think… that I was meant for Sasuke.. because I love him.." Sakura said. Ino noticed Naruto flinch without even turning around.

"_Okay I knew they both had spooky hearing ability.. but I thought Sakura was being kind of quiet.. Hm. So I'm assuming Sasuke's listening to this too." _Ino mused.

"Okay well have you told Sasuke that?" She asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not. He's never given me any attention at all. Ever. Or any other girl for that matter. He's just not interested. But I know he knows. Its so obvious." Sakura judged correctly. Ino shrugged.

"Well.. have you tried just chilling out and being their friend? No one likes someone that's about serious feelings and stuff all the time." Ino reasoned. Sakura stared for seconds on end. "But.. it's weird. How they are." She said. Ino shook her head.

"So what? I use to chase Sasuke too, you don't see Sasuke pushing me away now." Ino pointed out. Sakura turned red out of slight frustration, and didn't say anything, she only turned and stared into her bowl of soup, then got up to buy some of the shop items next door. Just then, Ino turned as she felt Sasuke nudging her arm with his elbow. She turned to look and Sasuke leaned toward her.

"See what I mean?" He emphasized. Ino nodded, her eyebrows raised.

"I always made fun of her for it but jeez, she's really taking this all too seriously. She's obsessive." Ino said under her breath to Sasuke. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder with his arm to comment.

"I knew it!" He hissed. Ino smiled as Sasuke smirked at her.

"Nice having you around." He commented simply, and Naruto smiled cheerily from behind him.

"You're the best Ino." He added.

"Yeah I think you and Kakashi will be just about the only ones at our wedding." Sasuke muttered, picking at the last two rice cakes on his platter. Ino rose an eyebrow as Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke until he noticed the staring.

"What?" Naruto asked after about a full half minute of staring. Sasuke blinked.

"Uh—what.."

"Sasuke you just said—I mean was that figurative or…" Naruto stammered awkwardly. Sasuke's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Um.. well.. It just.. came out I guess…I mean.." Sasuke paused and let it go, leaving Naruto to wonder about what was going through his head. Naruto glanced at Ino for a reaction. Ino only gave a toothy grin and giggled.

"So kawaiiii!" She exclaimed more highly pitched than usual. Naruto began to blush, reaching out to rub Sasuke's arm and shoulder.

"I love you." He said simply after a few seconds. Sasuke smiled a little and moved his arm out for Naruto to hug to it, which he did. Naruto then began rubbing Sasuke's back.

"Hey I'm making you dinner tonight." He said, his lips approaching Sasuke's ear. Sasuke leaned over closer.

"Yeah? What are you making?" He asked with a smirk. Naruto practically melted.

"Anything you want.." Naruto murmured back as Sasuke turned his head to fully face him "Incoming." Ino suddenly disguised under a cough. Sasuke and Naruto hesitantly separated from each other.

"Um…Ino." Sasuke said as Sakura began to walk back to them from the shop.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Cover us." Naruto finished bluntly, and immediately vacated the stools, pulling Sasuke with him, and disappeared down a nearby alleyway.

----------

As soon as they were alone, Naruto pulled Sasuke against him at the hips and kissed him so warmly and deeply that he leaned back against the wall behind him, clasping his hands together at the small of Naruto's back.

"Mmm.. Naruto..." Sasuke murmured his name, deepening the kiss and squeezing Naruto tighter to his body. They relaxed after a few more minutes, and Naruto fingered Sasuke's shirt as he looked up from leaning against Sasuke's chest.

"So I take it that my making you dinner makes you happy huh?" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke smirked and stroked through Naruto's hair.

"Yeah just a bit." He said drolly. "It doesn't help that Sakura just happens to show up right when I get a sudden desire to put my tongue down your throat." He said bluntly, studying Naruto's right ear while he traced his finger around it. He grinned and stood up off the wall when he felt Naruto's hands under his shirt and traveling up his waist.

"No. No sex, not right now.." Sasuke said. Naruto scoffed briefly.

"Fine…" he murmured, running his hands down Sasuke's chest and pressing his lips to Sasuke's, gently nibbling Sasuke's bottom lip, then intimately and slowly exploring Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, sucking gently again on his bottom lip before moistly pulling away and turning to walk back to the shop. Sasuke stood there staring after him, beginning to regret saying no. He followed after a few more seconds.

"You're a tease. You know that, right, Naru-chan.." He muttered, only to Naruto's enjoyment. "Hey.. hey wait.." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto back to him by the hand. They kissed a few more times, more harshly than before, and then kept tonguing until Sasuke felt Naruto going weak in the knees. He listened to Naruto moan softly, and rubbed his hands along Naruto's hips while he attentively sucked in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Mmm.. Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun…" Naruto giggled lightly as Sasuke lifted him and sat him up on a nearby ledge, simultaneously lifting his shirt and sucking just above his belly button. Naruto, his hands coursing through Sasuke's hair, closed his eyes as his breathing deepened. Sasuke flexibly perched himself on the ledge with Naruto and laid him down on the concrete, leaning over him and still kissing him deeply, joining their hands together between them as Sasuke's buttons came undone.

"Mm.. this isn't sex.." Sasuke moaned between kisses.

"No…?" Naruto murmured breathlessly. Sasuke shook his head, straddling Naruto's hips as they rubbed closer together.

"Nah…making love.." He murmured against Naruto's cheek. He held Naruto close to him underneath him, chuckling softly as Naruto pressed against him, in vain stifling pitiful moans of intense pleasure.

"Oh.. oh wow.. Sasa.." Naruto breathed, arching himself further against Sasuke's body as his hands wondered up and down Sasuke's back under his shirt, which only had one button remaining closed.

"…Aah.. Ah.. Sasuke.. Sasuke-san…God, how do you do this to me…" Naruto gasped, hugging to Sasuke closely. Sasuke had Naruto carefully supported by the hips while they heatedly kissed.

"Hey.. you alright..." Sasuke breathed as Naruto lay weakly gasping underneath him.

"Uh.. Oh yeah.. don't stop.." Naruto begged. "God, don't stop don't stop!! More! Sasuke—more!"

-----------

"Mind numbing huh.." Sasuke panted, sitting cross legged on the ledge beside and facing Naruto, who was flat on his back, his hand over his face. Naruto murmured something incomprehensible, stirring slightly and pushing his hand through his hair.

"Can't move…" he murmured. Sasuke smiled warmly and pulled Naruto up by the hand. Naruto immediately leaned against Sasuke affectionately.

"I'm—I'm really warm.." Naruto murmured, nuzzling against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and felt Naruto's forehead with his other hand. "Hm. Looks like I raised your temperature quite a few degrees." Sasuke said with a slight smirk. Naruto laughed lightly, lifting his head to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing Naruto softly on the forehead. "We gotta' go though.." Naruto didn't move. Sasuke cuddled Naruto some more. "Don't pass out." He added. Naruto sighed sleepily, protesting as Sasuke pulled him up and began to lead him back to the Ramen shop. They rounded the corner into the view of the shop just as Ino appeared in front of them.

"Oh there you are. You guys, you can't just run off and—do whatever you were doing—Naruto?" Ino paused and stared at him. Naruto smiled dazedly, his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "What.." Naruto answered drowsily. Ino looked to Sasuke to explain. Sasuke glanced away. "Sort of—the tension—of not being able to do anything…kind of drove me nuts." Sasuke murmured as Naruto began to nod off with his head in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke began to have to support him with both arms. Ino touched her hand to Naruto's face.

"I think he has a temperature.." she muttered. Sasuke blushed.

"Uhm.. well a lot of…work sometimes makes—"

"Yeah I feel like I'm going to pass out..." Naruto interrupted. "Something about being pounded into a concrete slab with—"

"Ah! Spare the details." Ino interrupted. Sasuke shrugged it off with a smirk, and stuck his hands in his pockets, comfortable with Naruto hugged to him with his eyes closed.

"Uh, are you guys coming back over here?" Ino asked. "Because.. I mean it's really inconvenient I know, that being around her where you CAN'T be together makes you want to screw each other, but.. that's the problem. You always leave when she's around." Ino reasoned. Naruto woke up briefly.

"Not my problem.." he murmured. Sasuke slipped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"My sentiments exactly." Sasuke said coolly.

-----------

"Hey, hey Sasuke.. I can't stop thinking about today." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to face him from his side of Naruto's bed.

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto's wide blue eyes stared at him for a few more seconds, and Sasuke smiled softly and got closer, brushing his fingertips against Naruto's arm as Naruto explained himself.

"I.. It.." he closed his eyes. "It was so…intense?" Naruto tried to explain. Sasuke waited patiently while Naruto thought about it. Naruto hugged to him and contentedly laid on Sasuke's chest.

"I feel so much closer to you, I mean.. we were so _together_.." Naruto murmured, closing his eyes and feeling a slight shoot of pleasure travel up the center of his back. He shuddered briefly, and Sasuke held him closer.

"Hey.. what's the matter with you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto swallowed.

"I don't know…I'm…um.. excited?" Naruto questioned his own conclusion, looking up at Sasuke, confused with himself. Sasuke affectionately rubbed along Naruto's waist.

"Excited eh.." They kissed for awhile.

"Yeah.." Naruto whispered with a smirk.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I guess.. because of us?" Naruto said. Sasuke hugged him and closed his eyes.

"I'm excited too." Naruto smiled and looked up as Sasuke sat up against the headboard and faced him. Naruto sat up quickly and crossed his legs, scooting closer as Sasuke sighed and appeared to be trying to organize his thoughts to say something.

"Naruto.." Sasuke started, looking down at the comforter. Naruto leaned toward him more and Sasuke looked back up.

"We should tell everybody." He concluded finally.

* * *

My gawd its about time right? hehehe... yah nuthin really happened in this chapter, the next one's good tho :) 

-Kitsune


	20. Excite Me

Okaaay here's chappie two zero. Yatta!! Comments on this one? Hmmm...yah Sasuke-kun rules the universe. He's THAT AWESOME.

And...yah i dunno how Anbu procedures work... so i made things up. Yah yah i know its a fanfic i can write what I want without explainin but I like to accurately portray things!!

Just read it... :)

-Kitsune

P.S.: Hey and if u haven't yet, check out my other stories and lemme' know what you think of them, flames and all if u want. They're smaller, all basically one shots, so they don't get as many hits. Thnx! I'll love my reviewers forever...(hands out cookies and Ramen...and Naruto plushies)

* * *

"Naruto.." Sasuke started, looking down at the comforter. Naruto leaned toward him more and Sasuke looked back up. 

"We should tell everybody." He concluded finally.

**Chapter XX**

**_Excite Me_**

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke are you sure.." he asked, easing himself into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke thought for a few more seconds as he rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah… I.. I'm tired of hiding it. I want us to be open lovers." Sasuke said, studying Naruto's excited blue eyes. Naruto glowed.

"Whoa.. really?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Of course. I'm going to take you on a date tomorrow." Sasuke said, taking both Naruto's hands. Naruto twined his fingers with Sasuke's and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Yeah..?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going to go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and affectionately pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead.

"We're going to some people's houses." Sasuke said. Naruto turned his face inward to nuzzle in Sasuke's clothing.

"Everyone? Are we telling everyone?" he asked to make sure, tracing his fingers along Sasuke's chest as he cuddled. Sasuke nodded, wrapping his arms around Naruto. "Even Sakura?" Naruto asked then, sitting up to watch Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked rather determined.

"She has to know eventually." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto looked unsure.

"Why?" he murmured. Sasuke softly caressed Naruto's face with his hands.

"Because if I'm going to be with you then.. there's no hiding it." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He hugged Naruto and kissed him. They separated and smiled at each other in the dark.

"Can I touch you in public?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sasuke nodded.

"Go right ahead. Just don't blush too hard when I touch you back." Sasuke retorted, laying back down to go to sleep, and opening his arms for Naruto to sleep on top of him.

----------

The next morning, after Naruto cooked Sasuke breakfast and then obnoxiously fed it to him in front of Kakashi, the two stumbled out the doorway glued to each other, pausing briefly by a tree to tongue-kiss, then running off down the pathway, Naruto pulling Sasuke by the hand.

"Broad daylight.. Broad daylight holding hands!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, skipping along in front of Sasuke while dragging him. Sasuke smiled just a little, watching Naruto's happiness.

"Hey this won't be easy." Sasuke reminded him. Naruto slowed and hugged to Sasuke's arm.

"I don't care." He said plainly. Sasuke sighed, leaning to press his mouth to Naruto's cheek.

"Well good. Because today is going to be rough." Sasuke emphasized once again.

-----------

They stood together in front of Kiba's doorstep. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was looking slightly sick.

"Told you." He said calmly, and looked back at the door before reaching to knock. Naruto reached out and grabbed his wrist, getting a last spasm of nervousness.

"No! No.." Naruto objected, blocking Sasuke from the door and pulling him into a kiss. "Mm.. stop we have to do this. No distractions...and it's just Kiba, what will you do when we get to the major ones...like other senseis, and Hinata...and then finally Sakura..." Sasuke murmured. Naruto only began to slightly panic. He made Naruto stand still and stop fidgeting. "Hey.. I love you." He concluded quietly. Naruto smiled, calming a little bit.

"I love you Sasuke.." Just then, Kiba swung open the door and stared at them. Naruto turned around to face him, his hand still in Sasuke's.

"Hey.. Kiba. How—how are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke stood coolly and waited for a reaction. Kiba started to answer normally but then noticed their hands joined between them. As Kiba pointed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, Sasuke sighed and put his free hand in his pocket.

"Did you guys know you're holding hands?" Kiba then managed to get out. Akamaru randomly started barking from his spot atop Kiba's head. Sasuke immediately rolled his eyes.

"Of course we know it.. is anyone else here?" Sasuke asked, peering around inside the doorway. Kiba shook his head, his eyes still wide.

"No.. but what.. what's going on?" He finally managed. Naruto sighed and leaned against the doorpost, swinging his and Sasuke's hands between them.

"I'm in love with Sasuke.." He said with a slight smile, eagerly awaiting a good reaction like Ino's had been. Sasuke waited silently, nearly holding his breath. Kiba's jaw hit the floor first, and he stared even harder at the two of them.

"Hold.. hold on." Kiba stood up straight and put his hand to his head, then began pacing and staring up at the ceiling.

"You two? As in you guys, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Bitter rivals, hate each other, fight all the time, and ALL of a freakin' SUDDEN..

y-you're like.. in LOVE? As in.. in love. What kind of—AHA!" Kiba halted and turned to point at Naruto, who rose both eyebrows in amusement.

"You! You _love_ sick jokes!" He exclaimed. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and waited out Kiba's outburst.

"This is all one huuuge classic Uzamaki prank! How you got HIM to participate I have no clue!" He exclaimed rather loudly, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes merely narrowed in mild irritation. Meanwhile, Naruto slowly stood up off the doorpost and neared Sasuke. Without warning, Naruto turned his back to Kiba and pressed his mouth to Sasuke's. They both heard Kiba silence to a level of quietness that neither of them had heard from anyone in awhile. They busied themselves with kissing soaking in the fact that someone besides Kakashi or Ino was watching them. Kiba waited in dead silence, his eyes wider than ever, and he even walked to one side to stare from a different angle, then nearly jumped as Sasuke's arms slipped around Naruto's waist.

"Whoa!" Kiba shouted, pointing. Sasuke broke the kiss first, and looked up.

"Alright, so now you know." He said plainly. Kiba suddenly began talking again.

"How long has this been going on?? How did this happen? Why are you telling me? Am I the last one to know? Am I first??" Kiba rambled. Sasuke held up a hand and he silenced, and Naruto spoke up.

"Um.. its been going on awhile, it happened I don't know how,…what did you ask next? Oh yeah…we're telling you because we're sick of hiding it and no you're not the first to know." Naruto took a breath. "Yes! I answered everything in order!" He exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirking at Naruto's cuteness, then continued.

"Kiba look. Tell anyone and I'll personally silence you for good. No one finds out before WE decide to tell them. Could be later today, could be never. Got it?" Sasuke threatened.

"Got it! I'll keep quiet!" Kiba agreed quickly. Naruto, still smiling, fiddling with Sasuke's shirt hem.

"Right now, only you, Ino, and our sensei know." He said. Kiba's eyebrows flew up again.

"What? Kakashi knows?? And he's—"

"Completely fine." Sasuke finished. Kiba stood and stared for a long while.

"Sorry. I'm just having a reaaally hard time wrapping my mind around this." Kiba said, shaking his head at himself and staring at the floor.

"Take your time, we have to go." Naruto said, turning toward the doorway. They didn't get another response. Kiba kept staring, appearing to be thinking hard. Sasuke leaned forward to stare him in the face, and Kiba still didn't look up.

"I think we've lost him. Let's go." Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand and pulling him out the door. Once they got outside, Sasuke sighed and Naruto put his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Man.. that was kinda weird.. Are we sure we want to tell _everyone_ today?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back while he peered at their surroundings.

"Not sure." He answered simply.

"Are we telling Sakura?" Naruto slowly asked next. Sasuke remained silent until Naruto looked up to see what was wrong. Sasuke stared at the ground.

"I'm not sure. It's pretty much going to end how we live for good. We might not live in the same house anymore as a unit, we might even get a replacement teammate. It'll be impossible for her to work with us and for us to work with her if she finds out." Sasuke said. Naruto looked a little sadder.

"I didn't think about all that." He said, scratching his head. Sasuke watched him for a few more seconds, then sighed again and pulled Naruto closer by the hand.

"We won't tell anyone else today."

"Hm?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke began walking, and Naruto followed, his hand in Sasuke's.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked. Sasuke turned and gave him a smile.

"To the movies. Then to ramen for lunch. Then I'll buy you something and we'll go anywhere you want." Sasuke explained.

"A date!" Naruto cheered, hopping beside Sasuke.

"And how about this, Naru-chan? We won't care who might see us." Sasuke added. Naruto nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

-----------

They didn't get back home until 11pm. After running around town to a movie, a Ramen shop for lunch, a lake for a walk, and even going to some shops and buying each other things, all while hand in hand, they consequently hadn't run into anyone they knew at all.

"I can't believe that! The very day we don't mind being noticed, no one notices us." Naruto exclaimed, dropping his bags on a couch and plopping down next to them.

"I know.. frustrating coincidence." Sasuke murmured, sitting down next to Naruto and sighing. Naruto leaned against Sasuke as Sasuke's arm came around his shoulders. He felt Sasuke kiss him right beside his ear, so he turned around they began kissing heatedly on the couch until they were horizontal. Kakashi suddenly walked past the couch at a good clip.

"Incoming." He was then gone. Naruto started to sit up, but Sasuke's arms squeezed around him.

"Stay." He said simply.

"But she's—"

"Sh! Go to sleep." Just as Sakura came in, Naruto caught on and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he wasn't even worried about Sakura's presence; he was obsessed with the security of laying with his head on Sasuke's chest. As Sakura came in, Sasuke calmly relaxed and flipped on the TV, at the same time rubbing Naruto's back. Sakura stared for awhile as she sat down on the empty end of the couch before she said anything.

"Hey.. Sasuke-kun.. what's going on?" she asked. Sasuke appeared to be wondering for a moment what she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean—well he's tired.. and you know him, too much energy for his own good. Basically collapsed when we got in." Sasuke explained coolly. Sasuke turned his attention back to the TV and tried to ignore the extremely envious vibes coming from Sakura.

"So.. he decides to sleep on you?" she asked next.

"We're like family now.. why not.." Sasuke said dryly. Sakura sighed.

"Because.. well why are you and Naruto so…like closer than ever?!? It's like you're inseparable." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"That's because we are." He answered. Sakura's eyes widened.

"But.. why??? You hated each other to the point where you'd fight every day! And then suddenly, the fights get harder because for some reason more emotion is involved, and lately the only way you fight is if it's like some little pointless bicker, and in five minutes you're disappearing together again!" Sakura vented. Meanwhile, Naruto was feeling extremely comfortable pretending to sleep on Sasuke's chest, and felt a little bit of satisfaction that Sakura was so jealous of him. He found himself looking for ways to make her even angrier. He stirred slowly, his arms slipping around Sasuke's body in comfort as he shifted himself on top of Sasuke. He then continued feigning deep sleep. He felt Sasuke holding him more snugly.

"I like it when he sleeps.." Sasuke said quietly, and Naruto felt soft strokes through his hair. He began to get slightly nervous.

"_Sakura's sitting right there.. wow.. this is the closest we've ever been to giving it away what our relationship has become…"_ Naruto found himself thinking. Sakura was silently for a long time, and Naruto wanted badly to see what was happening.

"I.. really feel protective of him lately.." Sasuke said soon. Sakura stared at them both pensively.

"Sasuke-kun.. really, what's going on?" she finally asked. Naruto nearly held his breath. He almost wished he weren't faking sleep, but he was confident that Sasuke knew what was best to say for both of them. Sasuke paused not saying a word at first, and Naruto began to get nervous.

"_Is this.. it? Is he going to tell her?...I don't.. I can't.. I'm not ready!" _he suddenly realized. Sasuke, feeling Naruto tense, found himself at a loss for words. He had been about to just tell her, at least that they liked each other a little bit.

"Nothing… nothing's going on.. why? What, I have to take care of him at least some, and vice-versa—we're more similar than we'd like to think.. why, do you need to say something?" Sasuke asked back. Sakura shook her head.

"No.. no, just forget it…" She stood and left quickly. After a few minutes, just to be certain she had gone, Naruto raised his head.

"You were going to tell her." He said first. Sasuke smirked a little and shrugged. "Why didn't you?" Naruto questioned next. Sasuke's hands affectionately rubbed up and down his back.

"Because I could feel you…" Sasuke's fingers lightly traced the center of Naruto's back. "I felt that you didn't want me to." He answered bluntly. Naruto smiled.

"Oh…" Sasuke smiled back at him.

"Hn. You're so cute Naruto.."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

----------

The next morning was totally quiet. In the living room, Sasuke lay still in the same exact spot, sound asleep with his hands folded lightly on his chest. From the other side of the house, footsteps could be heard approaching. Quickly.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke-san!!! Sasa!!" Naruto came tearing through the room and breached the couch, landing right on top of him and bouncing repeatedly. Needless to say, Sasuke bolted awake, eyes wide, and quite unnerved.

"What—hey WHAT??" Sasuke yelled, suddenly fully alert, his arms automatically steadying Naruto's reckless movements on top of him.

"Sasa-kun—you… You!...you…" Naruto gasped, panting for breath. Sasuke stared in confusion, rubbing his eye with one hand, his face still flushed from deep sleep.

"Calm down.. breathe.. then tell me what you need to tell me.." Sasuke instructed slowly, growing a small smirk. Kakashi suddenly came in calmly, looking particularly cheerful. "Sasuke, town officials are making you an Anbu member. Your informative classes are all day today, your ceremony is tomorrow, your procedural training is all this week." He spilled before Naruto could finish catching his breath. He turned and glared at Kakashi. "Hey!! I wanted to say it!" He complained, before dismissing it and going back to hugging Sasuke, who had a look of priceless shock on his face. After a few seconds, as Sakura came in and she and Kakashi gathered around the couch and offered him congratulations, Sasuke finally blinked.

"Wait—what?" he questioned, still in surprise. Kakashi laughed at him.

"Yes, Sasuke. You're being promoted straight to Anbu status." Sasuke finally got over the initial shock and hugged Naruto back, suddenly realizing Sakura was there, and that the hug was pretty intimate, with Naruto being on top of him and all.

"Am—am I good enough?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as he sat up fully on the couch, and Naruto scooted beside him and sat cross-legged, still bouncing excitedly.

"Of course you're good enough. You're far better than you give yourself credit for right now, which is usually a shock for you.. but think about it this way. I know these aren't good memories for you, but you went off by yourself for weeks, stalking Orochimaru and in the process killing over 300 enemies." Kakashi reminded. Sasuke looked at the floor. "But that was with the power of—"

"Then it's one of your assets, is it not?" Kakashi interjected. Sasuke looked up and was silent.

"I.. I would guess so. But—"

"No more excuses Sasuke, you made Anbu because you're good and they know it!" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke folded his hands and leaned with his elbows on his knees. "Anbu, huh.. alright then." He agreed, much to further excitement from Naruto.

----------

The three gathered outside to see Sasuke off to his informative classes. Naruto was spouting tears.

"Man…I'm so proud…you're a member of Anbu!!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Give it a rest.." Kakashi piped up, and approached Sasuke, taking his arm and staring for awhile. They all simultaneously noticed and remembered the mysterious cross shaped scar mark that went the length of Sasuke's forearm. Naruto stared for a long time.

"_I can't believe I forgot to ask him where that came from…"_ Naruto wondered.

"They're going to have to cover this up. It's a clue to your exact identity. I'm not going to ask right now how you got it, but be sure, they will." Kakashi informed. Sasuke nodded. "That's fine.." He turned to leave. "I'll be back around 10 tonight.." he murmured. Naruto went after him a few steps, and Sakura watched them carefully.

"Hey.. wait up." Naruto said. Sasuke turned around, already knowing what he wanted, and Sakura intently watched them hug. Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Hey.. do awesome okay?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I will. It's fine." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto snickered.

"Hee-hee…I'm dating an ANBU.." He whispered. Sasuke grinned and closed his eyes as he hugely resisted the urge to kiss Naruto. They separated and Naruto smilingly waved as he walked away. When Naruto turned back around, Kakashi was shaking his head, and Sakura was giving him a 'look'.

"What—"

"That was a pretty long hug.." Kakashi commented before Sakura could say anything. "You know what Naruto?? If I didn't know any better I'd think you and Sasuke were flirting or something!" She exclaimed before turning and walking away. Naruto sighed and looked to Kakashi for advice.

"Don't look at me. She is really going to have to know sometime." Kakashi said. Naruto and Kakashi walked slowly back toward the house.

"We were going to tell her last night.. well, Sasuke was. But he didn't because he could tell I didn't really want him to just yet. We told Kiba." Naruto said, looking up.

"Hm. Well that's something. Of course. But what we didn't discuss with Sasuke just then, was that there will definitely be some changes around here since Sasuke is being made Anbu. Like our team." Kakashi said. Naruto stopped before they got inside, and Kakashi stopped and waited for any questions. Naruto stared at the ground.

"What.. what do you mean? What about our team?" Naruto asked. Kakashi closed his eyes and pocketed his hands.

"Well.. I'm not exactly sure right at this minute, but think about it. Sasuke is actually an official assassin for this nation right now. He'll be called off at random times. And because he's no longer on rank with you and Sakura…well at first, he already didn't need much training. The only training he needs is in connection with his curse seal problem. I'm thinking Anbu training officers already have a plan for what to do with that." Kakashi said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked. Kakashi continued.

"Well, I'm sort of supposing that Sasuke's—um—_special_ issues will be treated like more of a trump card than anything else. His chakra training with us will be amplified beyond what we ever could have gotten him to do, and it'll be like a time-bomb. When they need him to unleash, he'll be able to." Kakashi explained. Naruto didn't look very happy about it.

"Isn't that just using him? It seems like.. it seems like that's really cruel!" Naruto protested, leaning back against the doorway and waiting for Kakashi's answer. Before Kakashi could, Naruto spoke again.  
"That's going to hurt him! They're going to wear him out, they'll.. they'll kill him! I'm going down there right now—" Naruto started, and Kakashi had him by the back of the collar before he could get even a yard away.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere." He stilled Naruto with both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Listen up. They know what they're doing. They'll take care of his problem far more efficiently than we can, and he'll be able to use his natural strength with it in order to be an almost unbeatable weapon for them and us. Alright Naruto?" Kakashi explained carefully. Naruto still looked agitated.

"Fine.. but I'll know if he's stressed. Believe me." Naruto threatened. Kakashi smiled.

"I know you will."

-----------

Sakura and Kakashi walked into the kitchen and stood there in the doorway staring for quite awhile. Naruto was busying himself with cooking everything in sight. They snickered as he suddenly gave a high pitched exclamation, and began fanning frantically at something smoking.

"Um.. Something going on?" Kakashi spoke up. Naruto glanced back at them.

"Oh! Uh.. well yeah, Sasuke's gonna be here any minute.. He'll be hungry and.."

"..and dead tired.."

"And dead tired." Naruto repeated. He then halted and turned around. "Hey!" he shouted. Sakura jumped, and Kakashi stared in mild surprise. Sasuke stood on the opposite wall, his arms crossed, wearing a royal blue sleeveless top and black pants and boots. An Anbu mask hung around his neck, and an Anbu marking was on his upper arm in jet black. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he could practically see the hearts floating around Naruto's head.

"You're back? Wait.. how'd you get in here…" Naruto asked breathlessly. Sasuke smirked.

"They said to begin using Anbu tactics on a daily basis. So that's what I'm doing." Sasuke excused. Naruto watched intensely as Sasuke stood up from leaning on the wall, and crossed the room to stand by the stove, looking at all the food. Naruto's eyes remained glued to Sasuke while Sasuke tasted stuff. A small sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he stared nearly endlessly. He then turned around and proceeded to trip all the way to the refrigerator before laughingly opening it while he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"_Can you say 'sprung'?" _Kakashi thought to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He then turned to look at Sakura who was having the exact same 'hearts for eyes' look on her face.

"Great…" he muttered. _"Well that's sad.. because Naruto's the one that's going to be sleeping with him tonight, not Sakura..." _Sasuke obliviously picked at food while Naruto stood drooling by the fridge along with Sakura.

"I can't focus.." Naruto said aloud, and all eyes turned to him, Sasuke holding back a smirk, and Sakura just staring at him weird, while Kakashi wanted to laugh. Naruto then blinked and stopped leaning on the fridge, suddenly coming back to his senses.

"Sasuke stop eating the food.." He said, smiling and coming over, giving Sasuke a rather flirty shove away from the counter top. Sasuke only came back up behind Naruto—_right_ behind him—and looked over his shoulder at the food as an excuse. Naruto nearly dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Ah.." He let a small moan escape. Sasuke smirked and kept right on doing what he was doing. Naruto was just about ready to collapse on the floor from getting so aroused, when Sasuke suddenly turned and walked to his room. Naruto wanted to drop all his cooking, let everything burn and make Sasuke pound him into the nearest mattress until they both passed out, but he couldn't just leave suddenly.

------------

Once Naruto's dinner was ready, they all ate together, but in an awkward atmosphere. Sakura was staring at Sasuke, Naruto was beside Sasuke, and could barely focus on anything, and Kakashi was simply ignoring both of them and watching everyone eat. He only talked to Sasuke about the next day's ceremony.

"So, we've got 11AM tomorrow morning, in front of the town elders and Hokage Tsunade." Kakashi confirmed.

"Yay! Granny Tsunade!!" Naruto piped up. Sasuke nodded coolly, then gave Naruto a smile. Naruto smiled back, and Sakura sighed loudly. Suddenly Sasuke slammed his glass down on the table and glared at his plate.

"That's it.. I'm tired of this. So tired of it. I have something to say." Sasuke announced spontaneously. Naruto stared warily.

"What.. what are you doing.." He asked quietly. Sasuke glanced at him, but then went back to staring at his plate.

"I—I…" Sasuke began, but then paused, his mouth still open in hesitation.

"Sasuke what?" Naruto asked a little louder. Kakashi stared intently, waiting.

"This should be interesting. Won't it Sasuke?" Kakashi said. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi too, but then, again, went back to staring at his plate. He shut his eyes, his fist clenching on the table.

"I like someone. I'm in love."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN!!!! 

-Kitsune


	21. Mark Me

Short chappie cuz I'm evil and devious that way...you'll see.

-Kitsune...

* * *

"This should be interesting. Won't it Sasuke?" Kakashi said. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi too, but then, again, went back to staring at his plate. He shut his eyes, his fist clenching on the table. 

"I like someone. I'm in love."

**Chapter XXI**

**_Mark Me_**

Kakashi braced himself, partly in jest, yet very realistically for a reason. Sakura stared at him blankly for a few seconds at first, and Naruto didn't dare say a word.

"Um…wh-what? What did you say? I don't think I heard right.." She murmured. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm—in love."

Sakura flew out of her seat.

"Wh--What?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, who continued staring at his dinner blankly. Sakura took a few deep breaths then immediately vented.

"How can you do this Sasuke-kun! We're a team! We don't even know who this person IS!! And.. and you lied! I asked you, you said you weren't seeing any girls!!" She shouted, tears surfacing. "And what else, you KNOW what I think about you Sasuke! I haven't hidden it! And every day, EVERY day you ignore me! You and Naruto go running off—Naruto did you know about this?" She exclaimed, just remembering that he should know, given their excessive time together. Naruto guiltily looked away. "Uh—"

"You did!! Sensei!" she turned to look at Kakashi, and he sighed.

"Well…I really am actually interested to know what exactly is going on right now." Kakashi said, turning to look at Sasuke meaningfully. Sasuke looked up finally, and he and Sakura stared at each other plainly for a few seconds.

"Sakura….I'm not seeing any girls--"

"Ss you're not seeing her! But you're in love with her? What sense does that make?" She shouted, cutting him off. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura you're not hearing me—"

"No! No don't even…" She stopped talking and stared at the table, both fists tightly clenched in frustration. Naruto felt so uncomfortable that he began to feel ill. He took a few breaths and his arm went around his stomach.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, turning to watch him, then taking a deep breath and looking back at the table.

"Well—what else do you want me to say??" He suddenly exclaimed to Sakura, completely forgetting about trying to tell her the entire story. Sakura shook her head. "Who's the girl?" she asked, as if it was obvious that was what she wanted. Sasuke crossed his arms and chuckled a bit cynically.

"What are you laughing at Sasuke! What are you doing, how could you do this???" She exclaimed.

"Hey! You're only crying because you're angry and jealous, not because you're hurt! All you do is sit around here and think about pointless little crushes! What kind of a Shinobi are you? Wake up and grow up! Get your head out of fantasy world, some of us have real problems to deal with!" Sasuke vented. Naruto, feeling slightly overwhelmed, simply sat there as he stared blankly at the fighting.

"That was a long time coming.." He nearly whispered, and at the same time, he wondered if Sasuke was ever going to actually let out the fact that it was the two of them that were in love with each other. Sakura stared in shock at Sasuke's comments, not knowing what to say.

"Did you ever REALLY love me like you thought you did?? You don't even know me enough to love me!" Sasuke finished.

"Like you ever gave me the chance!!" Sakura protested in response.

"All you did was run off with Naruto, ignore me, or even go talk to Ino before me! Please, you never wanted me to know you! EVER! And now you're with someone else!" Sakura shouted back. They both paused, Sakura red in the face, and her cheeks damp with tears, and Sasuke flushed from yelling, which he rarely bothered to do. "Please.. you're just mad that you didn't get my attention how you wanted it." Sasuke finished more calmly. Kakashi had his eyes closed, and was making no input and no interference. He only waited it out in its entirety. Sasuke sat back down, glancing at Naruto who was just staring at him.

_"This isn't…this isn't going to work.. not yet…no more surprises for now. She might leave the team if I tell her its Naruto."_ "So.. just deal with it, please Sakura. You've been so unreasonable about any issue that involves me—so.. now you can stop." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura wordlessly turned around and left. The three remaining sat in silence for around a minute before Sasuke spoke up.

"I don't know what happened…" He said to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"Hm.. well it isn't good. Everything you said to her was true, but she left before you even told her it was Naruto…It's going to be worse than I thought when you tell her that." He commented, then sighed.

"Well. There goes the nice celebration dinner...you two, I'll be around if you need me later, but first I'm going to go talk to Sakura." Kakashi said, then stood up and left the room. Sasuke sighed, his hand resting on Naruto's knee as Naruto rubbed his shoulders.

"Hey.. Sasuke?" Naruto began quietly. Sasuke smiled a little, but a little sadly.

"Yeah.." he murmured. Naruto nibbled his bottom lip, then scooted his chair closer to Sasuke's.

"Sorry I'm not a little more depressed.. I mean 'cause she hates you right now and we still have to sneak around but…I haven't been able to even see straight since you came in.. I'm so turned on it's ridiculous.. I wanna take you in a dark room and make you see God…" Naruto moaned, and Sasuke laughed at him a little.

"Let's go then…but you won't be able to get up tomorrow for the ceremony after this.." Sasuke answered.

"Yes!!" Naruto agreed readily as they left, his arms around Sasuke's waist.

---------

The door to Sasuke's room slammed shut and everything after was a blur of blind, heated release of sexual tension. Sasuke pressed Naruto to the wall, gripping him by the wrists while they remained glued to each other at the mouth, then slid to the floor, already breaking a sweat.

"What—what's going on.." Naruto panted through his ecstasy.

"Tension...it's just all the excitement that went on…" Sasuke breathed in reply as his hands pressed into the wall to stabilize both himself and Naruto who was fully wrapped around him, even by the legs. They shifted from the wall to the base of a table, furiously making out, Sasuke's hands making his way under Naruto's shirt while Naruto simply peeled off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirked as Naruto moaned underneath him while he held him closer; he stroked Naruto's hair, messing it up, much to Naruto's excitement, so that it hung in his face in a rather seductive, bed-head sort of way.

"Ah... God...It so turns me on that you're Anbu right now..." Naruto murmured, whispering intimately into Sasuke's ear while he fiddled with Sasuke's waistband. Sasuke only continued to smirk at him, and shoved him down onto the floor, possessively trapping Naruto underneath him.

"I'm going to screw you senseless." He remarked bluntly.

"Good.. _good_ please.. do it...do me...ah it hurts..." Naruto panted as Sasuke's mouth trailed long, gently sucking kisses along his shoulder and neck.

"What hurts.." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's skin as his hands slid down under Naruto and steadily down his upper thighs.

"Wanting.. you—so bad.." Naruto gasped breathlessly. Sasuke paused for only a second to fling sweat from his forehead and hair, then softly leaned down to lovingly suck and nibble on Naruto's lips, gently laying him down on the floor while simultaneously tugging the blanket down off of the nearby bed.

----------

Around 5 hours later, Naruto had just about lost consciousness while Sasuke laid him under the covers and then laid beside him and relaxed with him pulled close.

"I think.. I think I'm…going to pass out.." Naruto gasped. Sasuke only kept his eyes closed and sighed contentedly, his face in Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke…koi.."

"Hn."

"You.. still look older...than you did before you left..." Naruto murmured sleepily. Sasuke opened his eyes and was still as Naruto turned slowly to face him in his arms.

"But.. it doesn't matter…I don't care.." Naruto nearly whispered, staring into the deep darkness of Sasuke's midnight black eyes. Soon after, he was sleeping soundly, his hand still resting in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smiled a little and soon fell asleep himself.

----------

"I told you. I told you yesterday, didn't I.." Sasuke's voice came calmly. Naruto clung to the pillow and wouldn't budge, squeezing his eyes shut in the morning light blasting through the window.

"I feel like I got run over by a train.. who the hell can keep stamina for 5 hours anyway Sasu-koi.." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke blushed red and continued about getting ready.

"5 more seconds and I'll make you wash the blanket we used during round one." Sasuke commented. Within 2 seconds, Naruto was crawling on the floor for the bathroom.

"I'm up.. no need for evil threats…God, my back aches.." he still complained, dragging himself up to lean all over Sasuke, his arms hanging around Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

"Got an hour. Its 10am." Sasuke said quietly, gently touching a couple of fingers to Naruto's bottom lip just because it looked so pouty and touchable. Naruto nearly fell asleep again as Sasuke held him up.

"Hey.. you were really tight last night.. did I hurt you?" Sasuke whispered, his mouth pressed to Naruto's ear. Naruto scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you plowed me so good Sasuke, I won't be able to sit for a few days…" He murmured.

"Are you being sarcastic.." Sasuke murmured next. Naruto laughed at him lightly, still mostly asleep, and stumbled into the bathroom, immediately running cold water. After a few seconds, Sasuke silently followed.

"Need some help in there?"

-----------

While Sasuke silently grabbed a few things from the yard and Sakura stood alone, ignoring all of them, Naruto came and stood beside Kakashi and they both watched Sasuke.

"You look like crap." Kakashi said to him bluntly. Naruto gave him a 'look', crossing his arms.

"I spent 2 hours last night with my ankles either on his shoulders or up by my own ears—"

"Whoa, whoa. WAY too much info." Kakashi interrupted. Naruto grinned mischievously.

"And another hour with my face in a pillow, my arms pinned to the bed at my sides, and my—" Kakashi immediately covered his ears and began humming, while Naruto snickered to himself.

"Okay let's go." Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura suddenly stopped walking with them and turned back around.

"I'm not going, Sensei…" she said quietly, and began walking back inside. Naruto sighed a little guiltily, crossing his arms over himself uncomfortably, and Sasuke only turned back around.

"Whatever. I mean really, just because I'm in love, you act like the world is ending? Ridiculous. " He remarked coldly. Kakashi sighed loudly.

"Come on, play nice.." he murmured sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood, though he knew it was going to be a very stressful mood for a long time.

Kakashi lingered behind them on the way to the temple in the middle of town. Naruto watched Sasuke carefully.

"Hey.. are you in a bad mood?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a wry smile.

"No.. not really…I'm.. I'm in an "out there" mood.. I.. I've got this strange urge to flaunt what you are to me.. even though I shouldn't..." Sasuke admitted, his other hand in his pocket while his hand in Naruto's moved to rub around Naruto's waist.

"This is really frustrating.. I mean if she's this mad without even knowing who it is, then—" they paused as Kakashi interrupted them.

"Can your ankles really go back to your ears Naruto.." They heard Kakashi say from about ten feet behind them. Both of them flushed bright red.

"If I'm forced by th—"

"None of your business Kakashi.." Sasuke interrupted Naruto immediately. Kakashi shrugged.

"Fine, fine…just.. interesting.." he mumbled.

--------------

--------------

It had been a week since the ceremony, and Sasuke's last all day training session had been over for the last 3 hours, but he hadn't come back yet. Kakashi and Naruto sat nearby the door on the couch, staring at the closed door in silence.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"He's been tired all week.." he began. Kakashi shrugged.

"That's expected. He's Anbu." Kakashi reasoned. Naruto shook his head.

"No.. tired.. like.. he's not healthy." Naruto said sadly, leaning with his chin in his hands. Kakashi watched carefully, and Naruto wasn't seeming too healthy himself.

"Why do you two get sick around the same time..." Kakashi mused. Naruto stared at him.

"Eh? I'm not sick…I don't get sick." Naruto protested. Kakashi blew him off.

"Mm-hm. See usually that's true, Kyubi won't let you. But when it comes to Sasuke you _do_ get problems." Naruto made a face at him. Kakashi got up after awhile.

"I'll be back. I haven't seen Sakura all day." Kakashi said.

"I haven't seen her in _three_ days. She's angry because she knows I know everything about Sasuke and she doesn't." Naruto answered. Kakashi left the room, leaving him alone to stare at the door. With the next five minutes, Sasuke opened the door. Naruto brightened briefly.

"Sasuke! What happened, why are you so—uh—" he paused and stared, then stood up as Sasuke closed the door.

"Sasuke you don't look so good.." he murmured as Sasuke approached the couch, but paused halfway between the couch and the door.

"It's nothing… nothing.." Sasuke said quietly. He then began coughing, and Naruto jumped up and pulled him over to the couch to sit.

"Sasuke.. I don't like when you get this pale.. something really bad always happens." Naruto said fearfully. Sasuke hugged his stomach and leaned against Naruto's side. "It's okay.. I'm only tired.. I'm learning to use this stupid curse to my advantage.. they know how to give me control.." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto gasped.

"This.. this is what Kakashi told me they would do.." he murmured.

"Yeah.. see, it's alright." Sasuke said weakly with his eyes closed.

"No.. no it's not.. it's testing.. are they experimenting on you??" Naruto exclaimed, getting a little angry. Sasuke barely replied.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke!" Naruto sat Sasuke up. Sasuke kept his eyes closed.

"I'll be fine.. I'll be...fine.." Sasuke gasped. Naruto swallowed.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke stop.. you're making me feel like crap.." Naruto murmured. Sasuke looked up.

"Why do you feel like crap.." he questioned warily. Naruto shook his head.

"I dunno'.." Sasuke's hand suddenly flew to his mouth, and a thin trail of blood slid from the corner of his mouth.

"Sasuke..!" His arms wrapped carefully around Sasuke as Sasuke slowly lost consciousness, falling against him. He paused, staring blankly, and feeling increasingly worse. _"I feel.. horrible…what's the hell is wrong with me.. I can't sit here.. I have to get up.. Sasuke's seriously sick.."_ Naruto suddenly felt very strange, and he gasped, his hand flying to a sharp pain between his neck and his left shoulder. His heart began to pound against his chest in blatant fear.

_"What.. what was that.. That's not good.." _His eyes settled on the curse mark on Sasuke's left shoulder. Naruto felt extremely blank inside.

_"Am I…feeling Sasuke's pain? Am I…"_ Naruto felt his thoughts halt, and the ache in his shoulder rose to a level of sharp suffering. He let out a terse cry of pain, gritting his teeth afterward, taking deep breaths to try to ease the pain but soon blacked out.

----------

Sasuke woke with a start, a small amount of blood that had come from his mouth had stained Naruto's clothing. He shook Naruto.

"Hey.. hey!" he sat him up by the shoulders, then noticed briefly a black marking barely showing past Naruto's shirt collar. Sasuke roughly pulled the collar to look, and took in a sharp breath.

"KAKASHI!!!" He screamed immediately, not even getting up. Kakashi came running shortly.

"What! Sasuke??" he questioned. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, looking unnerved, and first Kakashi noticed the blood trail from the corner of Sasuke's mouth, then noticed Naruto laid out in Sasuke's lap.

"What's wrong, Sasuke.." Kakashi asked more calmly, approaching the couch. Sasuke looked to be in mild shock as he fingered Naruto's collar, staring at it, unblinking. Kakashi came around to the front of the couch and looked. On Naruto's skin, in the same place as the curse mark on Sasuke's neck, there was an identical mark.

"God...Naruto..."

* * *

DUN---DUN---DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! (most evilest cliffy in tha universe--- x.x well maybe not haha but its pretty bad dontcha think?) Ok relax...yea Sakura still doesnt kno and YEA i gave Naruto the curse. But I know what I'm doing just keep readin! Trust me!... 

DON'T KILL ME. XD

-Kitsune


	22. Protect Me

KYAaaaaaahh here ya go!

----------- 0o0o0o READ HERE FIRST! o0o0o0 ------------

Alright you guys, I've gotten SLIIIGHT heat for making Sakura so angry in the last chapter. Well I'm sorry! I thought I was realistic compared to other stuff I've seen! And yes I know that Sakura should have known what was up cuz they were being obvious but remember in reality that those two being together would be so unbelievable that it's pretty much the last thing she'd think of. Also keep in mind that I can't change too much because remember, this stuff that I'm posting now was already written, I haven't posted up to where I currently am yet with the story.

I'm not trying to Sakura bash, I was actually trying my hardest not to, because as a lot of you know, I'm really anal about being realistic with my writing. I try to write what would really happen in a certain situation. And as for Ino, come on, Naru and Sasu needed some female support! So whether she'd really act like that or not (which I actually think she would over time) that's how I like to write her. She totally chills out after the earlier episodes in the show and isn't nearly as obsessive as Sakura is. Anyways, enough of my blabbering--- I love you all very very much:)

Long chappie. Read!

* * *

"What's wrong, Sasuke.." Kakashi asked more calmly, approaching the couch. Sasuke looked to be in mild shock as he fingered Naruto's collar, staring at it, unblinking. Kakashi came around to the front of the couch and looked. On Naruto's skin, in the same place as the curse mark on Sasuke's neck, there was an identical mark. 

"God...Naruto..."

**Chapter XXII**

**_Protect Me_**

He immediately turned his attention to Sasuke, who was evidently about to lose it. "Sensei.. this can't happen…this was MY issue.. MY problem.. not Naru-chan's…Not Naruto.. it can't be his.. He can't go through this too.." Sasuke began rambling. Kakashi took him by the shoulders

"Hey! Stop it, he'll be fine. We can handle this, and Naruto definitely can. What's most important now is.. how in the world did this happen.." Kakashi said, turning his head to look at Naruto again.

"And.. what happened to you?" Kakashi asked, referring to the blood. Sasuke shook his head.

"Never mind that. It doesn't matter. We need to get information from someone—" Sasuke stopped, and Kakashi sighed as they both realized the same thing.

"Sakura.. she should know how it happened. She saw it happen to you three years ago." Kakashi reminded.

"But she doesn't want to talk to me…and she could give me information about it that she knew from observing. I don't remember too much." Sasuke then gasped, and looked down at Naruto in his arms. Kakashi stared, realizing that Sasuke had realized something else, but wasn't wanting to say.

"Sasuke.." he began. Sasuke glanced at him, but then back at Naruto.

"It's.. It's…nothing.." Sasuke murmured, softly fingering Naruto's hair.

---------

When Naruto woke up, his head was pounding and he could barely move. He was laying helplessly back against Sasuke, his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He felt Sasuke's hands warmly rubbing his stomach. Naruto drowsily turned his head in toward Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke looked down slightly toward him, nuzzling against him. He folded his hands over Naruto's stomach.

"I'm going to erase her memory…but only back to before dinner. And then we'll just start over with her." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto wanted to be more surprised, but he felt too sick.

"What?...You can do that…?" he asked in a whisper. Sasuke gently put his finger to Naruto's lips. "Sh…don't worry about it.. don't talk.." Sasuke pleaded. Naruto ran his hand along Sasuke's forearm over the place where the cross shaped scar was that had appeared when Sasuke had left.

"Where'd you get the scar…where'd it come from.." Naruto finally asked, after days and days of wanting to. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Naruto's. "I…wasn't in my right mind…I.. I did it…did it to myself.. I don't remember why." Sasuke said solemnly. Naruto didn't say anything else, he only laid there breathing shallowly.

"Naruto.." Sasuke murmured, smoothing Naruto's hair back with one hand. Naruto turned further toward Sasuke and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"It's like I'm…in dark fog.. I can't feel anything…but I feel…." Naruto's sentence trailed. Sasuke's countenance dropped.

"I.. I know.. I know exactly what you feel, don't worry…" Sasuke said softly. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sick…I feel so out of it…" he whispered hoarsely. Sasuke literally flinched, hurting because Naruto was so sick. He swallowed, beginning to feel uneasy. Before he knew it he was flinching again.

"Sasuke-kun.." Naruto murmured, looking up slowly.

"Something wrong…?" Sasuke took a few breaths, then eased Naruto against the couch as he got up.

"No.. it's—I'll be back.."

----------

Sasuke opened Kakashi's door, his hand over the whole left side of his face. Kakashi stood up from his desk immediately. "Sasuke—"

"Kakashi.. I feel weird…" Sasuke murmured as Kakashi came closer. He noticed Sasuke's entire arm was shaking.

"I can't breathe.." Sasuke said next, and Kakashi came all the way over, stabilizing him by the shoulders.

"I swear Sasuke, there's always something going on with you…You're not ever going to be psychologically stable again." Kakashi said plainly. Sasuke didn't answer, but began to take deep breaths. After observing him for only a while, Kakashi knew what was wrong.

"You're already psychologically damaged, so even though this isn't at all like you, you're having a panic attack, which is agitating the curse mark. Which is why your left side is acting up." Kakashi quickly went to his desk and took something out of a drawer. "What's that.." Sasuke gasped, leaning on the table with one hand, his other hand high on his chest by his throat. Kakashi made him hold it.

"I want you to take this to Naruto.. give two pills to Naruto and then take _one_ yourself. Ok? No questions." Sasuke nodded and stumbled away toward the door. Kakashi stared after him silently.

"_They're not doing good.. both of them are in trouble now…And Sasuke's trying to handle it all himself…Anbu status will only make it worse."_ Kakashi mused. _"I'm going to have to step in soon—they're too wrapped up in each other to effectively work on anything else _but_ their relationship with the other. They still haven't completely told Sakura…or too many others…Can't forget, they're still young. Managing this kind of relationship could get over their heads." _Kakashi went into the other room five minutes later, and both Naruto and Sasuke were passed out on the bed.

"That's good.." he murmured, coming over to take both of their temperatures. Naruto's was 103 and Sasuke's was an even 100.

----------

Sasuke woke up abruptly, and he was tucked into bed in Naruto's room. He turned his head and Naruto was beside him, a cool cloth on his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"_I swear.. I've blacked out more times in the past month than I have in the entire rest of my lifetime.. every time I look around I'm waking up, no recollection of the past hour or day or whatever.."_ Sasuke grumbled in his thoughts as he finally sat up and rolled over on his side to tend to Naruto. Naruto found himself waking up to Sasuke's lips covering his. Sasuke sat up when Naruto began kissing back.

"What happened.." Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged coolly.

"I was about to ask you. I'm not too happy about whatever it was." Sasuke murmured, glaring at nothing in particular. Suddenly Kakashi passed rapidly by the doorway.

"Just hold on a minute I'll explain in a second—" They heard him say before he was gone. Naruto rubbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he stretched.

"Last thing I remember.. you didn't look so good, I thought I was going to hurl.. we hugged up on the couch and you kissed me.. there was something in your mouth." Naruto reported. Sasuke blinked, suddenly remembering the pills Kakashi had given him. He said nothing, however, to Naruto. He then just decided to lay back down, pulling Naruto over to him, laying Naruto's head on his chest.

"Look at us.. we're both messed up now." Sasuke commented. Naruto laughed a little.

"I don't care.. as long as Sakura can't have you." Naruto said, his face buried in Sasuke's clothing.

---------

Kakashi casually sauntered into the room, then halted immediately and crossed his arms upon seeing Naruto and Sasuke on top of each other in the center of the bed, Sasuke shirtless, their tongues down each other's throats.

"AHEM…" Kakashi interrupted. Sasuke, not bothering to hide his agitation, sat up and sat cross legged.

"_What_…" he snapped drowsily. Kakashi ignored the attitude and came on over as Naruto only sat up and cheesed the entire time, a little flushed.

"Feeling better, I see?" Kakashi said, coming closer to Naruto to inspect the curse seal.

"I guess… it stings a little, but I can handle it." Naruto assured. Kakashi sighed.

"It's not going to just stop being a problem just like that.. the drugs I gave you two were serious stuff, that's the only reason it's fine for now." Kakashi sat himself down in a chair while Naruto and Sasuke sat together on the edge of the bed.

"Ok here's the deal." Kakashi began. "Sasuke you are a mess. You're psychologically unstable, and you were never very stable in the first place.. and because of that genjutsu you're definitely in a pretty dangerous state of mind anyway. You're currently prone to panic attacks, pain from the curse mark, anxiety, and just plain insanity." Kakashi said plainly. Sasuke gave him a 'look', which basically said that he knew all that, but he just didn't want to hear it. Kakashi turned to look at Naruto.

"And you…you've caught that mark from Sasuke." He began. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for just a moment, then looked back.

"What.. what do you mean?" Naruto asked nervously. Kakashi sighed.

"I just thought about it a bit, and I should have realized it immediately. The only way you could get that curse without having contact to Orochimaru is by exchange of bodily fluids with someone who has." Kakashi finished, cutting his eyes to Sasuke. Naruto blushed as he and Sasuke stared at each other.

"….Oh." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah. 'Oh'. No sex until I can affectively seal off at least Naruto's mark." Kakashi said bluntly and quickly. Naruto's jaw dropped, and Sasuke stared hard.

"What?" he questioned.

"You heard me." Kakashi said quite seriously. Naruto finally found his voice after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Huh? But…but we.. but I.." Naruto stammered. Kakashi shook his head.

"It'll make things worse. You forget, Sasuke not only has one mark, he's got 3 others in addition to it." Kakashi reasoned. Sasuke crossed his arms and brooded, while Naruto sighed.

"I don't think I can do it!" Naruto admitted, laughing a little at himself.

"Well you're gonna have to." Kakashi replied. Sasuke got up, briefly laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he left.

"I'll be back…I have something to do." Sasuke murmured. Kakashi looked to Naruto for an explanation, and Naruto hesitated.

"He's.. probably going to erase Sakura's memory of dinner last week." Naruto said finally. Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

"Really. What you need to do is get it out and over with." He said. Naruto sat up straighter to explain.

"But.. she won't even talk to us. And we really need a team now, especially with Sasuke being Anbu…and me, I caught the curse mark…If Sasuke doesn't do this, we won't have a team." Naruto explained rather effectively. After a few seconds of thought, Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms finally.

"Okay. Probably not the best decision, but it's you guys' life. I'm not interfering." Kakashi allowed.

----------

When Sasuke came back, Kakashi had left the room. Naruto was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed.

"How'd it go?" he asked. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"It's an in depth technique.. when she wakes up tomorrow she won't know anything that she didn't know before I said I loved someone." Sasuke said, sitting on the bed also. Naruto grinned.

"Good…I mean.. yeah we still have to sneak around.. and I really hoped I guess that she might actually understand. I guess she won't be able to handle knowing it's _me_ you're in love with at all…but that's okay…I mean we can't let our team fall apart right?" Naruto said, coming behind Sasuke and massaging along his shoulders and neck muscles. Sasuke leaned back against him and relaxed, closing his eyes.

"You take such good care of me.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto smirked.

"Sasuke…"

"What…I mean it…I need you.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned his head so they could kiss. Sasuke then pulled away first before the kiss deepened.

"We.. probably shouldn't." he said first. Naruto sighed and stared.

"I—I guess—" Sasuke stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to bed.." he left the room quickly before Naruto could say anything else.

---------

It was early in the morning, and Sasuke watched Sakura from across the yard. She turned around and waved at him, seemingly completely fine. He sighed heavily, folding his hands and sitting there staring blankly as Kakashi fixed food by fire as usual.

"_Maybe when we're more stable…we can be more open. But for now, things are going to stay secret. We have too many problems right now…which is my fault…So, just for a little longer Naruto. I'm sorry things got in the way. But just a little longer, then I promise I'll let everyone know I love you.."_

_--------_

Naruto woke up sluggishly and alone. He crawled out of bed and showered alone. He got dressed alone. When he left his bedroom to eat breakfast, Sasuke was already there.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun…" he murmured, coming to sit beside him. Sasuke sighed strangely. "Ohayo.. last night was a drag." Sasuke said dully. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah.." they sat in awkward silence.

"Hey.. this is ridiculous. It's not like our relationship is so base and superficial that we can't even talk without it leading to sex." Sasuke suddenly said, turning his head to look at Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"You're right. Like you always are. I'll cook you something." Naruto said cheerfully, getting up. Sasuke watched Naruto fumble with the stove for a few seconds, then recklessly toss around eggs, but manage not to break any. He swallowed, looking away. _"No way.. one night of not fooling around and…I can't even look at him without being turned on?" _Sasuke twisted uncomfortably in his seat. Suddenly Naruto gasped, a whitish liquid squirting out a fruit he was cutting.

"Hey.. I wanted to suck that…" Naruto murmured to himself. Sasuke jumped up immediately.

"I—I'll.. be back.." Sasuke muttered, then rushed off. Naruto turned to look.

"Huh? Sasuke where are you going.." He shrugged and went on cooking.

Off by himself, Sasuke ran into Kakashi.

"Where are you rushing off to.." Kakashi asked as Sasuke briskly passed him. Sasuke paused and sighed, then turned around slowly.

"I can't be around him with the fruit.. and the cooking.. bending over and.. and sweaty and—and the juice and the swallowing…Oh God.." Sasuke growled and turned around, flustered, rushing off again. Kakashi rose an eyebrow and continued walking.

"Hm. I think I just may have to hold them off by force in around two weeks.." Kakashi concluded.

----------

_Two weeks later;_

_----------_

Sakura stared uncomfortably from the center of the room. On the far left of her, huddled by the window, Naruto sat, staring blankly outside, and simultaneously fidgeting. In the kitchen. Sasuke could be heard exclaiming randomly in frustration at no one in particular; it was most likely an inanimate object.

"You guys are so tense! What's going on?" She asked. Naruto briefly glanced at her.

"It's nothing.. I don't know.." he muttered quickly, he got up and went into the kitchen just as Sasuke left. Sakura watched them pause rather dramatically. They stared, slowly inching past the other, lingering for a few drawn out seconds before forcibly moving on. "What in the heck!?" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke sat on the couch.

"It's nothing."

"Are you guys mad at each other for some reason?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No.. no, not mad…" his talking trailed and he began staring at the opposite wall.

"But you haven't talked for three days." Sakura said. Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"I know, I know that…Later." he left the room. Sakura got up and went to Kakashi. "Sensei? Sasuke and Naruto are having some sort of problem." She said first.

"Oh?" Kakashi said casually. Sakura nodded.

"Well yeah, they say they're not mad at each other but they haven't talked in three days.. and Sasuke is kind of like a time-bomb.. the slightest thing and he's frustrated. And Naruto? He just seems like he's so tense.. I tapped him on the shoulder a few hours ago and he jumped 3 feet." Sakura said. Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting down his book.

"I have no idea." Kakashi said finally.

----------

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had a problem. Both of them needed to be in the kitchen to get food. After a few minutes of awkward silence at the table with their food, Naruto spoke up.

"Hi Sasuke-kun.." he said quietly. Sasuke glanced, then immediately avoided eye-contact.

"Naruto-kun.." Sasuke acknowledged briefly. When Sasuke dared to look again, Naruto was smiling at him from across the table. He stopped and stared, trapped.

"How.. how are things?" Naruto asked awkwardly. Sasuke tapped the table with his fingers.

"Hard." he admitted immediately, giving him a 'Look'.

"Yeah.." Naruto muttered nervously, blushing. He cleared his throat.

"It's kind of funny.. don't you think?" Naruto said next. Sasuke smirked at him briefly. "A little." He agreed dryly. Naruto immediately caved.

"I had a dream last night that we were doing it in Kakashi's closet with a video camera filming it…and we were in there so long I lost track of time…It was just this blur...and it was just_...happening..."_ Naruto murmured a little breathlessly. Sasuke laid his head down on the table and said nothing, not even daring to look up. "Naruto.. please don't talk.."

"I can't help it—I'm so turned on right now.." Naruto openly admitted. Sasuke took a long deep breath, shuddering as he let it out.

"Don't Naruto….please…I'm having such a hard time with this.. no pun this time.." Sasuke groaned. Naruto silently got up.

"Okay…" he whispered. He laid his hand on Sasuke's back for a few seconds before leaving the room.

----------

That night, Sasuke agitatedly shuffled into his room and closed the door in the dark. Before he could turn around, Naruto was pressed up behind him. He immediately froze, holding back a moan of arousal.

"Naruto-kun…don't…" Sasuke murmured, turning around in Naruto's hold to face him. They both knew that any sleeping together in their current situation without Naruto's mark sealed off was dangerous, but that seemed to make risking it all the more appealing. Naruto hugged around Sasuke's waist.

"I can't help it…I want you so bad Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, pinning him against the wall. Sasuke began to sweat as Naruto's body pressed fully against his. He shut his eyes, strongly resisting any and all urges he was being assaulted with.

"Ah.. Naruto.. I love you…" he dared to say, opening his eyes, their lips hovered mere centimeters from each other, white hot tension hovering between them, what little space their was.

"But that's why we really _really _can't do this.. we have to wait until Kakashi researches transferred curse marks and seals yours…" Sasuke murmured, and took deep breaths, literally in pain.

"Oh my God.. Sasuke.…" Naruto paused, clinging to Sasuke's shirt by the bunches. The darkness of the room surrounded them completely as Naruto came still closer. "I can't… take it.. I.. can't watch you walk around every day.. and not touch you.. I wanna' touch you so bad…." Naruto whispered, trying to breathe deeply. "I'm feeling light-headed…" He gasped. He was starting to back up and try to leave, when Sasuke suddenly gripped him by the shoulders and smothered him with a long, deep, hard kiss. Naruto weakened at the knees as Sasuke's arms supported him immediately. Naruto moaned helplessly as they heatedly sucked on each other without breath.

"God.. oh God oh God…" Naruto panted as Sasuke's hold on him tightened and Sasuke possessively handled him against the wall, harshly tongue kissing him as they steadily dropped to the floor.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke you're so beautiful...I couldn't stay away…" Naruto murmured through their kisses.

"You're more beautiful…you're.. everything to me.. I hope you know that…" Sasuke answered, pinning Naruto to the floor underneath him. Naruto gasped with sudden heightened arousal, and Sasuke pressed even harder against him, trailing heated, wet kisses down the side of his face and neck. Naruto's arms squeezed around Sasuke's waist as he attempted to breathe more deeply. His eyelids fluttered closed as he took in Sasuke's closeness and intimacy.

----------

In 15 minutes they were still on the floor, but on the rug and under a blanket by the lit fireplace in the room where they first kissed, with the door shut, locked, and bolted.

"Ah.. it's hot Sasuke!" Naruto whined as Sasuke's arms tightened around his middle from behind.

"Sh." Sasuke said briefly into Naruto's ear while he busied himself with stretching Naruto's entrance. Naruto groaned, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"Haven't done it in awhile.. you're really tight…" Sasuke murmured while he trailed soft kisses along Naruto's ear. Naruto took a sharp breath in through his teeth.

"Ow.. ouch.. Ahhh… Sasuke.. san…I think I forgot how much you fill me…" Naruto gasped as Sasuke a bit harshly forced inside of him, and he had to bite down hard on the blanket bunched underneath him to keep from screaming, but after a while of heated pushing, he let out a short cry. Sasuke sucked gently along Naruto's neck and shoulder as he rocked back and forth gently with Naruto, trying to be a little more gentle.

"Oh.. Oh my God Naru-chan... " Sasuke groaned, and they both climaxed around the same time, after stressfully trying to keep below a certain volume level for nearly 20 minutes straight. Collapsing beside each other, they tried to catch their breath, sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads, utterly spent. Sasuke kept his arms around Naruto's waist while they were still for a while under the blanket.

"I feel.. so much better now.. less stressed.." Naruto breathed with a slight laugh. "Yeah.." Sasuke agreed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto shifted in his arms, then turned to nuzzle against Sasuke's chest.

"Feels good…" Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah..?" Naruto asked softly, his hands squeezing around Sasuke's torso.

"Yeah.. " Sasuke affirmed, shifting a little himself. Naruto began to use tongue.

"Feel just as good?" Naruto murmured through sucking and licking. Sasuke this time only ran his hands all the way down Naruto's back, closing his eyes.

"Ah.. Naruto this is ridiculous.." Sasuke murmured, squeezing his eyes closed tighter as Naruto was beginning to arouse him all over again.

"What is.." Naruto muttered, shifting on top of Sasuke and pinning him to the floor while continuing to lick. Sasuke never did reply. Within a mere 2 minutes Sasuke was groaning on the floor underneath Naruto.

"Keep.. keep going…don't stop.." Sasuke gasped. Naruto kissed him deeply, his hands in Sasuke's hair.

"Fine.. what—whatever just do me.. do me again _now_…" Naruto demanded a little forcefully. Sasuke immediately complied. They screwed each other relentlessly on the floor, making love over and over again until it began to get light outside, and then once more in the shower for good measure.

-----------

"Sasuke I'm so hungry! The ramen in the kitchen is—"

"Sh!" Sasuke hushed tersely. He looked both ways in the hall, clutching the towel about his waist as he listened for movement in the house. Naruto peeked out on the other side of the doorway, then paused as he tried to tie his towel secure. They grabbed their clothes, some which had been torn in their senseless sex frenzy the night before, and took one last look before attempting to scurry back to Naruto's room, which was the only place that they both had fresh clothes. None of Naruto's clothes were in Sasuke's room, which was unfortunately the closer room.

"So.. Sasuke.. that one move where you had me against the bed post and then you used the blanket and had me across the—"

"Sh!" Sasuke hushed again. As they were making for the door, tip-toeing across the rec room area, Sakura suddenly came out of nowhere, and they both froze guiltily.

"What in the—what were you guys doing? Early morning skinny-dipping or something?! Your hair is soaking wet!" She exclaimed.

"Uh.. Sasuke was and I just jumped in to bug him—Yep!!" Naruto blurted, and ran away, leaving Sasuke awkwardly standing there to try to explain himself. Sakura shook her head as Sasuke blushed, rolling his eyes and glaring after Naruto at the same time.

"You know.. I'd expect this of Naruto.. but not you Sasuke-kun.." She sighed, continuing to shake her head. Sasuke growled under his breath and snuck away without even trying to explain.

-----------

Sasuke closed the door in Naruto's room and sighed, giving Naruto a dark stare from across the room. Naruto stuck his tongue out and continued getting dressed.

"So—skinny-dipping in the early morning, huh Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke walked over to the dresser and dug out his own clothes, a black t-shirt and blue jeans, from under Naruto's clothing.

"You be quiet." Sasuke murmured, smirking. He finished dressing and came over to sit by Naruto at the window.

"So.. are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Wha? Why? I'm fine.." Naruto said, scratching his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto.. we weren't suppose to sleep together for at least the few weeks Kakashi needed to research sealing a transferred mark. We just had enough sex last night to last that entire time..." Sasuke brought up. Naruto nodded.

"Well.. yeah. But I don't really care." Naruto said bluntly, crossing his arms. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, then moved closer and a little behind Naruto, gently beginning to massage his shoulders.

"Really…" He murmured.

"Yeah. I don't care. I mean why in the hell can we not sleep together I already got the mark from you.." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms indignantly. Sasuke sighed.

"You don't get it Naruto. The curse mark isn't anything to play around with.. agitate it and we could both be in trouble." Sasuke warned while he rubbed Naruto's tense muscles.

"If you're going to have to go through this just like I am, then you'll have to learn what you can and can't do. I'm beginning to think that your days of impossible stamina are over. This curse won't let you do that." Sasuke further explained.

"Well I'm going to tell Kakashi to seal it today then. Like the one he did for you." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"I wouldn't let you get away with otherwise. My mark is weakening what Kakashi did to it, but yours, there's only one, and it's not the original. Sealing it the same way he did mine would be good I would guess...At least until he figures out what to do since yours is a special situation." Sasuke said more quietly. Naruto still looked a bit unhappy about things.

"Fine.. hey let's go eat, I'm about to drop dead." Naruto muttered, getting up and dragging Sasuke after him by the hand. Sasuke followed willingly, but slowed them down by refusing to move any faster than his own pace.

"Naruto. The medicine Kakashi gave us is going to wear out today." He said. Naruto slowed to fall in slow step beside Sasuke, and gazed at him.

"Ok.. well we'll just tough it out together right Sasuke?" Naruto said, cheerful as usual. Sasuke scoffed slightly, but then stopped them in the kitchen doorway, smiling at Naruto's bright blue eyes and clueless expression while he pulled them closer together. "Your eyes…huge.. bright blue.. clueless eyes.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto watched him carefully, getting a little concerned as Sasuke studied him. Sasuke stroked his hand along Naruto's jaw-line and neck.

"It's you I'm worried about. You haven't broken the first stage yet. It'll come on it's own.. it's only a matter of when…I broke stage one within hours. That was in the forest, when you were still knocked out, you didn't see. That stage for you…it has to come soon." Sasuke said, getting closer. Naruto hesitated for only a second, but then let Sasuke's lips touch his.

"Well.. well I don't want to hear that…" Naruto said after they pulled away and stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds. Sasuke watched Naruto turn away and keep his back turned, and his hand wiped near his face.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Naruto emphasized, and it was painfully obvious that Sasuke's words had shaken him.

-----------

As they finished eating, Sasuke watched Naruto extremely carefully.

"What's wrong.." Sasuke asked, interrupting the silence of the room. Naruto shook his head briefly.

"Nothing's wrong." He said plainly, taking a sip of juice. Almost as soon as he said it, he felt a sharp pain in the center of his stomach. Sasuke saw him flinch and stood up.

"What was that.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto stood up also, his eyes meeting Sasuke's with a doomed sense of understanding.

"Uh.. I…something's up.. my body's acting weird.. It's like.. It's like both seals are…" Naruto lifted his shirt just as Sasuke came over and did it also. On Naruto's stomach, the complex seals holding the Kyubi were fully awakened and visible. Meanwhile, the curse mark was beginning to burn. Sasuke stared, waiting to try to figure out what to do.

"Stay calm." He instructed as Naruto flinched repeatedly. "Tell me what's going on inside you.." Sasuke asked, coming closer and forcing Naruto to stand up straight and look at him.

"It's.. it's…Ahh!" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke's arms automatically wrapped around Naruto as Naruto fell against him. He stroked Naruto's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"What.. what's it doing??" Sasuke questioned, becoming a little unnerved. Naruto was feeling sharp pangs in his head.

"Kyuubi says…It won't accept…anything else…in my body...I hear it screaming at me--Kyuubi is... so angry--" Naruto stressed out. Sasuke paused for only a second, then grabbed Naruto's hand and began to walk Naruto toward the doorway.

"Outside—_now_.." Sasuke ordered. Naruto was beginning to shake slightly.

"It's a conflict…I can't take both.. it won't work…" Naruto murmured. He gasped as Sasuke suddenly flung him down on his back into the grass, and he winced in the bright sunlight gleaming into his eyes. He began to hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and soon the sun didn't matter—his mind was going.

* * *

Hehe... DUN DUN DUN... 

-Kitsune (ps - if you didnt read the "READ HERE FIRST" in the beginning of the chapter then go back n read it!! pleez lol its important that people kno that...!)


	23. Control Me

In case anyone was actually keeping track of the time passage, yes Naruto has long since turned 15. :) But its not summer yet so Sasuke isn't 16 yet, not til July 23rd which is like months away...but yah i dont pay to much attention to what month it is so pardon if I ignore people's birthdays. If I actually get to Sasuke's I might write it in though.

Thanks so much for you guys' reviews, I luv u all!!!! XD

-Kitsune

* * *

"Outside—_now_.." Sasuke ordered. Naruto was beginning to shake slightly. 

"It's a conflict…I can't take both.. it won't work…" Naruto murmured. He gasped as Sasuke suddenly flung him down on his back into the grass, and he winced in the bright sunlight gleaming into his eyes. He began to hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and soon the sun didn't matter—his mind was going.

**Chapter XXIII**

**_Control Me_ **

He could see Sasuke's silhouette above him beside the blinding glare of the sun. "It's going to be fine. I won't let you get out of control." Sasuke said to him calmly. Sasuke was still for a long while, and Naruto wondered why, until suddenly his mind snapped, and his body began to move on it's own. Soon he was beginning to think he was understanding his body's movements.

"Let go.. let go! Stop!!" He began shrieking as Sasuke immediately had him gripped by both wrists and pinned to the ground. He gasped; but at the same time he wondered why Sasuke's speed always surprised him. He began to feel uneasy.

"What are you doing—Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed, but when he moved his legs, Sasuke quickly adjusted and had them bound with his own in a cross-legged lock. Sasuke was now pinning his arms by the wrists to the ground, and had his legs bound. Naruto immediately became defensive and chakra began to generate.

"You! You're trying to stifle me! Maybe this is good that this is happening!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke remained calm, flinching only slightly as he tried to keep Naruto from escaping him.

"That's not you... that's the curse mark talking.." Sasuke murmured, knowing it was more for his own benefit than Naruto's. Sasuke grunted a little, having to use more strength as Naruto's chakra became a slightly hectic. As Naruto's eyes transformed, it was evident that the chakra he was using wasn't his own. Sasuke immediately countered.

"Sharingan!" He now felt more able to control Naruto since he could predict movements. "Naruto snap out of it!!" He yelled eventually. At that second, Naruto's left wrist broke free from the hold, and Naruto immediately swung, resulting in bloodying Sasuke's lip, but Sasuke's other hand was also free as a result, and he made contact without hesitation, punching him directly across the face which seemed to temporarily stun movement, and he pinned Naruto's free wrist again. Naruto still strained hard against him.

"No.. _curse mark_…can inhabit this body! It's MINE!" Naruto growled, suddenly pushing forward with a burst of chakra, and Sasuke found himself on his back in a dirt patch, and Naruto had his arm twisted. He grunted, then cried out, hearing his arm snap at the forearm.

"Naruto—stop it—I know you're under two controls right now.. you're not yourself…but I don't want to hurt.. I _can't_ hurt you.." Sasuke gasped. His breath was knocked out of him as a blast of chakra flattened him to the ground hard. As he stared up at Naruto, he could see, despite Kyuubi's protesting from Naruto's body, small black flame-like markings were materializing all over the side of Naruto's face. As a result, Naruto seemingly was under conflict. Sasuke was weakening.

"_My chakra…is he draining my chakra?? But how.."_ Sasuke coughed, slowly being strangled by Naruto's hand around his throat.

"This is your curse…to keep this body I need your resistant chakra.." the Kyuubi was apparently saying through Naruto's body. Sasuke's vision was blurring, and he as beginning to feel his own curse marks react, which resulted in a lot of pain. He screamed out, barely able to get enough breath to do so since he was being choked.

"_I cant.. hold him off…with both the curse and the nine-tail possessing him—both are messing with his personality…and he's taking my chakra—it's over.. I can't…" _Sasuke coughed, blood streaming from the corners of his mouth. _"He's going to kill me…Even though I don't think Kyuubi is trying to…" _

"Naruto-kun…" Sasuke managed to say. Naruto didn't change his behavior.

"Your chakra's almost gone…" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke assumed that the malicious attitude was the curse mark's work, and any grip he had on Naruto loosened. His vision blurred.

"I can't hurt you.. I.." Sasuke had to stop talking—he couldn't breathe. His broken arm was throbbing, his vision was now blacking out.

"_Naruto…I can't…I can't help you.. because I can't hurt you…to counter you I'd need to activate at least two of these marks.. and I won't.. I won't do that…I can't.."_ Before Sasuke passed out, the choking suddenly stopped. Kakashi had come out of nowhere and slapped a seal on Naruto's forehead before having him in a bind, hands behind his back. "Sasuke. Talk to me. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked calmly, keeping Naruto bound while the seal on his forehead began emitting some kind of steam. At the same time Naruto began screaming in pain. Sasuke moved just barely, and coughed more blood. "Naruto.. what've I done to you…" He murmured, staring blankly up at the sky as the Sharingan faded. Kakashi sighed and turned his attention back to Naruto. The curse markings had receded, and Naruto blinked, finally coming to.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, letting Naruto go, but then having to stabilize him as he nearly collapsed. Naruto still had a hand to his head, and took in a breath through his teeth.

"Ah…What the hell…" Naruto murmured. Kakashi sighed heavily and turned Naruto around.

"What happened.. What—" Naruto paused and stared, wide-eyed, at Sasuke on the ground in front of him.

"Sas—Sasuke—" Naruto gasped. Kakashi held Naruto back as he started for Sasuke. "Stop.. calm down.." Kakashi instructed gently. Tears began to stream down Naruto's face as he took deep breaths.

"What happened—what happened!??!" Naruto screamed, turning around and snatching Kakashi by the collar.

"You snapped. I'm assuming Kyuubi had to drain his chakra in order to control your conflicting seals. To keep you from destroying yourself." Kakashi answered honestly and quickly. Naruto let go of Kakashi and ran to Sasuke, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke wake up! Please Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke!!" Naruto cried, giving up and collapsing beside him, face to the ground as he fisted dirt in his hands. Kakashi sighed heavily and stared at the scene.

"Sakura! Come out here. I'm gonna need some help." Kakashi called toward the house.

--------

_"I didn't expect the seal to cause an inner battle within Naruto…I guess Kyuubi won't have any other inhabitant in his host body.." _Kakashi mused by the window of the hospital room. Naruto had his head down in his arms, in Sasuke's bedspread. He'd been silent for the past hour.

"Kakashi-sensei…" he finally murmured. Sakura and Kakashi both stared at him, waiting. Naruto looked up slowly, painfully, suddenly recognizing Sakura's presence. He sighed and put his head back down.

"I can't take this any more.. we hurt each other.." Naruto mumbled. Sakura stared. "Naruto…?" she questioned, waiting for him to continue.

"We're not good for each other…" Naruto continued. He looked up at Sasuke in the bed. He had a tube in one arm and a cast on the other. His breathing was shallow and the strangle marks were obvious bruises on his throat. He was so low on chakra that he was dependant on the machine beside the bed in order to stay out of a comatose condition. Naruto wiped his eyes and sat up, still gazing at Sasuke as he was waking up.

"Naru-chan…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely. Sakura came to the bedside and leaned over Sasuke.

"Don't talk.. your throat is damaged.." She instructed softly, stroking his hair and face. Kakashi watched carefully as Naruto simply sat there blankly, not saying a word.

"It's all coming together.. all this damn crap we've had to go through…" Naruto stood up while Sakura stared at him in disbelief. He slowly left the hospital room. Kakashi sighed and got up to go to the bed. Sasuke was staring at the door after Naruto.

"What.. why…" Sasuke rasped. "Why did he leave.." He asked, his face reading obvious hurt. "I'm not angry…he wasn't himself…" Sasuke paused to cough, which resulted in a few drops of blood.

"No talking, Sasuke." Kakashi repeated gently.

"Why is he leaving.." Sasuke repeated, ignoring the warning.

"Easy Sasuke.. your throat hasn't stopped bleeding." Kakashi said more commandingly, coming closer to the bed. When Sasuke sat up, both Sakura and Kakashi had to make him lie back down.

"Sasuke if you get up you'll go into a coma. Your Chakra is at zero percent, literally." Kakashi warned louder. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly.

"He has to be here.. I have to talk to him.. he'll beat himself up for this.." Sasuke whispered before slowly losing consciousness again. Sakura sighed and stared at the closed door where Naruto had left.

---------

"My sensei told me what happened." Came a voice across the hall. Naruto looked up and peered across the uncomfortably fluorescent lighted hallway. He hadn't even gotten the nerve to leave the hospital; he would've felt too far away. Neji peered at him from the chair across from his. He didn't say anything, he only stared at the floor between his feet. Neji stood up an came over to sit beside Naruto.

"You taught me a lot, way back when in the Chunin Exams.. and I've changed because of it." Neji told him. He watched Naruto remain silent and continue staring, now at the opposite wall. He felt Neji's hand on his back.

"So now.. I'm going to try to help you. I know what's going on between you and him." Neji said next, even more quietly. Naruto gasped and finally looked at Neji.

"What.. what do you.. how?" Naruto gasped. Neji only stared him down. "Byakugan…" Naruto murmured, finally realizing. Neji closed his eyes as he rubbed Naruto's back. "So.. I know you and him are having problems.. I don't know the details of how he got here in the hospital.. or why he left that time a little while ago. But…you.. you're not happy." Neji finished, and Naruto gasped again, his eyes widening as he stared at Neji. Neji smirked a little sadly.

"What.. why are you surprised? It's obvious. Every time I look at you.. I see this unspoken unrest. Yeah you like him, he likes you, you're hiding it, but…He's weighing on you. Worried about his every move…worried he'll leave.. worried he'll change.. that's no way to live. He's this…pinch in your brain that won't go away.. it nags you every day.. and you can't do anything about it.. you—" Neji paused as he noticed that Naruto was fighting to hold back his emotions. Naruto crossed his arms and scoffed, turning his head away. Neji reached with both arms and turned Naruto to look at him again.

"No I'm sorry. Sorry." Neji murmured.

"Ok Naruto.." he sighed. "Just.. talk to me.. I mean I know you guys are.. "together" in a way.. but is it serious?" Neji asked. Naruto quietly nodded, keeping his arms crossed. Neji's arm was around his shoulder and he felt uncomfortable.

"Alright.. well am I right with what I said earlier?" Neji asked more quietly. Naruto nodded again, still not speaking. Neji waited silently for a few more seconds, then kept talking.

"Is Sasuke nice to you?"

"Of course Sasuke's nice to me! What are you talking about, he's so close to me, we're best friends.. we… of course he is!! Dammit!" Naruto snapped, finally uncrossing his arms but clenching his fists. "Damn everything…" He muttered, glaring at nothing in particular. Neji quietly tried to calm him, and patiently kept on talking.

"Look Naruto. What's going on?" He asked. Naruto shut his eyes.

"I can't tell you." He immediately decided. _"There's no way he can know I got Sasuke's mark.. There's no way he can know our plans.. how .. in.. love we are.. It's just.. something I'm not ready to tell a lot of people.. let alone Neji." _Neji didn't push the issue.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me. But I do know this particular situation has to do with you, and the Nine-tail." Neji said. Naruto remained silent. Neji stood up.

"I'll probably visit later tonight. If you need me before then.. I'm around." Neji turned and left, walking off down the hallway to the exit, and down the road. Naruto sat alone and crossed his arms again, then eventually just sighed heavily and put his face in his hands as he leaned forward.

"_Everything he said.. Everything he said was right.."_

----------

The next day, Sasuke lay in bed still in pain and woozy from medicine. Sakura was by the bed reading. He felt himself beginning to lose it.

"Sakura.." he murmured. She looked up readily, leaning over him.

"Sasuke-kun…is everything okay?" she asked. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Where's Naruto.. why isn't he here…" Sasuke asked for the fourth time. Sakura looked concerned.

"Hey.. Sasuke-kun? When you came back after leaving, you were having some problems like this…are you reverting?" She asked, getting up and standing over him. Sasuke put his hand over his eyes.

"The light's too bright…please close the curtains…" Sasuke murmured. He sighed heavily as Sakura did so.

"I need to talk to Naruto.. He's.. he's going to hurt himself.." Sasuke said quietly.

"How? Hurt himself how!?" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke uncovered his eyes.

"He'll.. He'll kill himself over this…It's not his fault.. in fact it's mine—" Sasuke paused immediately, realizing what he'd said too late.

"Wait.." Sakura interjected. "This.. how is this your fault? You guys' power is changing, the seal on Kyuubi inside Naruto is weakening. What does that have to do with you?" She asked. Sasuke remained silent and wouldn't answer.

"_Stupid of me to say anything…she doesn't know he caught my curse mark.. and if she finds out it's trouble.. I'm not about to go through trying to tell her the secret again any time soon.." _"Sakura…find Naruto for me.." He asked a few minutes later after she'd given up waiting for an answer. She got up and headed for the door.

---------

Sakura found Naruto in the hallway a floor below Sasuke's room, his arms crossed, staring blankly at the opposing wall. He looked a little sick.

"Um.. hey?" She began, coming to stand near him. Naruto blinked slowly, then looked up sharply.

"What…huh? Hi Sakura.." He murmured, scratching his head. Sakura plopped down in the seat and crossed her arms also, closing her eyes.

"Sasuke's asking about you. Once every 5 minutes since yesterday." She murmured. She stared at the floor as Naruto immediately stood and ran down the hall.

---------

Naruto shut the door behind him, and Sasuke sat up in bed.

"Naruto…?" he questioned. Naruto stayed at the doorway and slid to the floor, covering his face as he began to break down. "Naruto don't do this—"

"No don't get up!" Naruto commanded, putting out his hand toward Sasuke without looking up. Naruto quickly recovered himself while Sasuke pensively stared at him from the bed. Naruto got up, quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and smiled.

"Are you doing better?" he asked lightly. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't hide it.. Sit on the bed and talk to me." Sasuke said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey.. your voice.." Naruto sighed, then came all the way to the bed and climbed over him, interrupting him when he began to speak by covering his mouth with his own. They quickly kept moving, Naruto tenderly making sure Sasuke didn't move his broken arm while they heavily made out.

"Ah.. Naruto.. Easy.." Sasuke breathed, his arm clutched around Naruto's waist. Naruto sat up on top of Sasuke and caught his breath, then smirked.

"What.. what are you thinking.." Sasuke wondered. Naruto kept smirking, then immediately replicated himself with Kage Bunshin. Sasuke swallowed, slightly nervous. "Naru-chan.. I know you're crazy but.. What in the hell—Oh.." Sasuke gasped, quieting and sitting up a little against the headboard as Naruto and the clone started making out with each other. He nearly flinched as he got so worked up over it that he began to feel a nose-bleed, he sniffed a little and put his hand over his nose as he stared in disbelief. He shifted in his spot when the real Naruto looked at him.

"Feeling left out? You're not going to tell me "easy" now, are you?" Naruto said with a bright grin.

---------

Sasuke was quite busy for the next few minutes and feeling worlds better as a plus. He had both Narutos in the covers with him, both of them demanding to be kissed, so while he was busy tonguing one, the other was licking and sucking all over his neck and shoulders, and vice-versa.

"You're getting your chakra back.." Naruto murmured against his ear from beside him. The Naruto on top of him rubbed his chest.

"Yeah it's because he likes us."

"He likes me more." Naruto said to the clone, glaring a little, much to Sasuke's amusement. Naruto paused and shoved the clone off the bed, washing it poof into nothingness.

"So that was entertaining huh?" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer by the waist.

"Yeah, can't you tell.." Naruto smirked.

"Well I was getting tired of fighting for your total attention. So bye-bye clone…" Naruto concluded. Sasuke gently paused Naruto's kiss with a finger, and stared for a little while. "So.. what was all that for?" he asked. Naruto looked a little uneasy.

"What are you talking about…it's not weird at all for us to fool around like that—" Sasuke again put his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"You came in…you were on the floor looking ready to lose it.. then suddenly you get up and start making out with me. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, gently uncovering Naruto's mouth. Naruto sat up and leaned against the headboard with Sasuke as they joined hands. "Uh.. well.. I.. feel…guilty.. This is all my fault.. We're.. it's so hard for us to just be together, so maybe—maybe.." Sasuke silently watched Naruto kill himself over the issue, his hands fisting in his hair as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Hey—maybe what? Naruto-kun stop it." Sasuke interceded, rubbing Naruto's shoulders. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed heavily, exhaustedly laying himself down across Sasuke's lap, shutting his eyes again. Sasuke stroked his hair, concerned.

"Naruto.. I know how you are with this kind of thing.. you can't beat yourself up over this." Sasuke said to him. Naruto stayed silent as Sasuke stroked him.

"_Maybe.. maybe Neji will know what I should do.. I mean.. I hurt Sasuke…I…HURT him…We hurt each other…"_ Naruto sat up slowly, feeling not so good. "I'll be back.." he murmured, then made for the door.

"Naruto.. Naruto where are you going?" Sasuke asked, confused. Naruto shook his head. "Nowhere.. just.. I'll be back later I promise." He murmured, opening the door. Sasuke sat up and motioned to get out of bed, and just like he wanted, Naruto came running back to the bed.

"Hey! You can't get up, swear to me you won't get up." Naruto pleaded, pushing his fingers through Sasuke's hair as he laid him back down. Sasuke kept a grip on Naruto's wrist.

"If you leave I'll.. I'll—"

"Pine for you until you come back, and then as a result of being alone for sooo long I'll sleep with you even though we shouldn't, and endanger both of our lives." Came Kakashi's voice from the doorway. Naruto guiltily turned around, then sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Let up Sensei.. not so hard on him.." Sasuke murmured. Kakashi came on over and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Okay.. listen it's going to be alright. Look you two. I definitely need to seal off Naruto's curse mark. As you can probably tell, the conflict in his body is going to tear him apart way before the significant amount of time, that I may or may not need to do something more permanent, is over. I'm going to do it now. Since you guys can't keep off of each other." Kakashi finished. Naruto swallowed hard, and Sasuke sat up, hugging him from behind, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Um.. what's going to happen?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Well.. one of two things since I have to do this now instead of waiting…Either it'll be okay and.. Naruto will end up simply passing out and then waking up a few hours later…or he could end up in that hospital bed across the room." Kakashi finished quietly. Naruto and Sasuke both stared across the room at the bed.

---------

Sasuke pensively sat up against the headboard, staring across the room where Kakashi had Naruto on the edge of the bed with his shirt off. His hand was pressed in the center of Naruto's back. Naruto began to flinch, then double over, holding in the pain. Sasuke looked completely horrified.

"Breathe Naruto." Kakashi instructed quietly. Naruto gasped breathlessly.

"I—I can't!" he cried out, his hands clenching the sheets until his knuckles went white. Sasuke looked away suddenly as Naruto began screaming.

"It's okay Sasuke. Look." Kakashi said, still just as calmly as before. The mark on Naruto's shoulder began to form seals around itself slowly, and Naruto quieted, seemingly weakening, and after a few deep, stressed breaths, he fell forward, and Kakashi caught him, gently laying him down on the bed.

"There. Not too much trouble. Alright? It seems it went well. He'll wake up soon." Kakashi said with an encouraging smile. Sasuke looked skeptical, and wouldn't take his eyes off of Naruto.

"Bring him here." Sasuke demanded after a few more seconds.

"Sasuke.. you guys' friends are going to come in here for visiting hours in a few more minutes." Kakashi reminded.

"I don't care." Sasuke dismissed boldly. Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke. Are you sure?" he asked as he went back and stood next to Naruto's bed. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I want him over here by me." Sasuke demanded again. Kakashi then bent and lifted Naruto from the bed, carried him across the room, and laid him next to Sasuke.

"Alright.. there you go. Just be ready to defend yourself. And don't talk anymore. You'll damage your vocal cards. " Kakashi warned. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair and stared at him peacefully sleeping.

"Fine.." he murmured. Kakashi nodded and sat in the window, taking a deep breath of night air. Sasuke watched Naruto stir in his unconscious sleep, and smiled slightly as Naruto moved against him, whispering his name lightly.

"I.. I love him way too much.." Sasuke said quietly. Kakashi looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"Meaning…?" he questioned Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, cradling Naruto against him, still smiling a little as Naruto began to lightly snore.

"Meaning.. I'll never do the things I have to do if…if he makes me smile because he snores…" Sasuke explained effectively. Kakashi smiled at that.

"And that's why you shouldn't love him so much as you do?" Kakashi asked him. Sasuke hesitated to answer. Kakashi went on talking. "If he can make you stay here and give up on revenge, then I hope it will tear you apart to even think about leaving." Kakashi said. Sasuke stared at him, still trying to think about it.

"But.. but I.. It's not just for me.. Itachi'll get away with killing my entire family…He made me alone in this world.. and once I reach a certain level he'll come find me.. to kill me. Or worse—" Sasuke paused and looked back down at Naruto. Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe I don't know everything I need to know but…you seem to have this mindset that if you don't get to him first, he'll kill everything else of value to you. Aren't you forgetting that if he comes here he'll have me to deal with as well? And you. And of course, he's not going to just "kill" Naruto. Have you even known Naruto to go down easily at anything?" Kakashi reasoned. Sasuke looked like he was having a mild realization, but still doubting. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow as Naruto clung to him around the waist and went on sleeping.

"I'm not convinced, Kakashi." That was all he said further. Kakashi sighed and looked back out the window.

"Ino and Kiba are here." He said as he watched them come into the hospital 4 floors below him. Sasuke didn't budge.

"Good.. they both know already.. I don't have to explain.. I'm too tired to explain.." Sasuke murmured, his voice rasping again.

"You won't be able to speak by tomorrow. I told you to be quiet." Kakashi said with a soft smile. Sasuke only smirked slightly and said nothing. Soon, Ino and Kiba arrived, and came on in.

"Sasuke-kun, oh no.. how are you—" she paused and gasped.

"Naruto?" she exclaimed.

"It's a long story.. and me.. I'm actually hurting right now.." Sasuke whispered.

"You don't look like you are.." Kiba murmured.

"Yeah I'm good at that…" Sasuke answered as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Kiba apparently was still in shock over Naruto and Sasuke, because he couldn't stop staring at Naruto's position on top of Sasuke.

"So uh.. how—how are things going with.. you two.. and uh.. you know.. that stuff…" Kiba asked with a small smile. Sasuke then was nice enough to at least smirk back.

"It's good...a little too good." He answered.

* * *

No cliffy this time. :) Stay tuned tho! Neji's causing doubts in the mind of our favorite blonde... 

-Kitsune


	24. Try Me

Here it is, Chappie 24!

Read on...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXIV**

**_Try Me_**

Kakashi looked up from his book quietly. The room was empty, the clock read 1AM, and Sasuke was barely awake, paying attention to Naruto. Kakashi sat up as Naruto stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He got up and rolled his eyes as the two stared at each other infinitely. Naruto stared as Sasuke stroked his hair, their faces a mere inch from each other.

"Your blue eyes…don't blink…" Sasuke murmured. Kakashi crept up behind them as they went on whispering to each other. Naruto stayed basically quiet, soaking in the closeness.

"It.. hurts.." he murmured.

"I know.." Sasuke replied softly. Naruto stayed completely still, which unnerved Sasuke a bit.

"But.. you don't feel _really _bad.. do you?" Sasuke asked protectively. Naruto sighed shallowly.

"It's so hot.. I've.. got a fever.. right Sasuke…?" he murmured dazedly.

"Yeah.. you do.." Sasuke answered him just as quietly. Kakashi cautiously revealed a syringe.

"He's gonna have to blink those blue eyes for a few more hours Sasuke. His body's not ready for him to wake up yet. It's why he's in pain." Kakashi said quietly. Sasuke said nothing, watching silently as Kakashi drugged Naruto. Naruto again drifted off slowly, hugging himself closely to Sasuke, murmuring something Sasuke couldn't hear. Kakashi noticed the look on Sasuke's face, and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry. He'll be awake before you are tomorrow. The trick is he'll be just a little bit…'off '." Kakashi said with slight laugh. Sasuke smirked.

"What else is new…"

----------

Sasuke woke up a little abruptly to Naruto's voice. Which was a little loud. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in the sunlight, barely clearing his vision before Naruto was on top of him.

"Sasuke-kun.. you're awaaaake—" Naruto interrupted himself by kissing him far too deeply than was appropriate for being in public. To Sasuke's confused and a little stunned expression, Kakashi laughed.

"He's really drugged. It's ok." He assured. Sasuke opened his mouth, prepared to make a smart comment, but when no sound came out Kakashi laughed again.

"Told you so. You can't speak." He informed him. Naruto was singing out of tune, bouncing in his seat in the center of the bed. Sasuke watched him dizzily, entertained and amused.

"Uhhhhm I'm definitely gonna throw up…" Naruto sang. Sasuke leaned forward and made him be still, pulling him back to sit down by him.

"Uh.. so yeah.. you're.. feeling better—" Naruto mumbled, and with that, he dropped out cold, falling all over Sasuke.

"Yeah.. that's the third time. It's ok really." Kakashi said as he picked up his book from the table beside the bed. Sasuke looked around, then spotted a paper and pen, grabbed it, and started writing. He held up the paper to Kakashi, who read it.

"'Did Sakura ever come back.' No she didn't.. Naruto said something earlier about her being in the hall before you woke up, but who knows what's running through Naruto's mind, he's too drugged to even function right now." Kakashi answered. Sasuke nodded and sighed, leaning back against the headboard. They both jumped as Naruto suddenly bolted awake.

"Sasuke!! I'll.. oh you can't talk.." Naruto murmured, dawning a warm, sympathetic smile. Sasuke smirked, liking the attention, and slipped his arms around Naruto, pulling him closer. Kakashi rolled his eyes as they started kissing warmly. He turned back around when Naruto got up.

"I'll get you some hot lemon tea, alright?" He said, walking out into the hall. Sasuke made a face and looked to Kakashi for an explanation. Kakashi shrugged.

"Naruto recovers quickly.. so maybe in his body a drug will work quickly and he gets over the affects very suddenly." Kakashi explained hypothetically.

----------

Later that night, doctors were in the room looking over Sasuke's monitors.

"Your chakra is looking good. You may be able to leave tomorrow!" The nurse told them. Sasuke only nodded, still unable to say anything above a quiet whisper. As the nurses left, so did Kakashi.

"I'll be back in awhile." He said simply, and was gone. Naruto smiled at Sasuke from the bedside.

"So.. how are you doing.." Sasuke whispered, clearing his throat a little afterwards. "Sounds like you might get your voice back soon.. I'm ok.. a little weird feeling but hey I'm used to that." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke suddenly sat up, then stood up and began moving around. Naruto stood up with him and stayed nearby.

"Hey! Hey are you sure you should be standing?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"It's fine.. I have to move.." He whispered hoarsely. Naruto began to get a strange look on his face. Sasuke noticed, and sighed, staring at him.

"Look.. you can't blame yourself for this." He said, coming over and pulling Naruto to him. Naruto avoided eye-contact as Sasuke came closer, until their faces were centimeters apart.

"But.. I can't believe that happened.. now we've both hurt each other and we say we care about each other." Naruto reasoned. Sasuke shook his head insistently.

"Stop.. the things that happened were all a result of controls that we're under. We've both got seals.. curses.. issues. There's nothing we can do other than learning to control them." Gradually Sasuke's voice had gotten better in the middle of the sentence, and he cleared his throat a few times after he finished speaking.

"There. Good as new." Sasuke said normally. Naruto looked up and smiled at him, and Sasuke smiled back.

"Yeah there's my smile." Sasuke commented. Naruto watched Sasuke begin to mess with his cast, then gasped as he took it off, leaving only the pre-bandaging.

"Sasa-kun—" He got a finger over the mouth, quieting him.

"It's fine." Sasuke assured. Naruto sighed a little, rubbing Sasuke's upper arms while Sasuke fingered the bandages.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke looked up, and Naruto was staring at him with his bright blue eyes. Without saying anything else, Sasuke closed in on Naruto, running his hands down Naruto's arms to his hands. They kissed lightly at first, and then pressed closer and warmly lipped, gently sucking before tonguing.

"Mmm.. Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, stroking along Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled a little through the sloppy kissing as he pressed their hips together.

"Hey.. you're excited.. it's cute.." Naruto murmured during a brief few second break. "Yeah—yeah.. I've been laid out in a hospital bed for 3 days.." Sasuke murmured, slipping his hands under Naruto's t-shirt, smilingly listening to him moan softly. They stood in the middle of the room making out, all over each other for a few minutes, then began moving toward the bed.

"Do you.. do you want to…um.." Sasuke murmured, backing Naruto to the edge of the bed. Naruto nodded breathlessly, lying down with Sasuke on top of him. Just then, the door opened and Sasuke jumped about 5 feet away, scowling when it was just Kakashi. "Aaaand I'm back. My God, MUST you hump each other every time you're alone." Kakashi said bluntly, shaking his head at Naruto, who was on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling, and Sasuke still 5 feet away, his back turned. Naruto sighed and sat up, not able to really get rid of the sex flush he had been developing.

"So.. where did you go?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and made him sit down on the bed.

"Well, Sasuke is doing great and he can leave tomorrow if his chakra reaches a certain level by then. That means he needs a good night's sleep, and _no_ _strenuous_ _activity._ That means you Naruto." Kakashi said while he put Sasuke's cast back on emphatically. "Naruto helps my chakra." Sasuke snapped suddenly. Kakashi rose his eyebrows.

"Ohhh he can talk!" he snickered slightly while Sasuke scowled at the floor, lightening his expression just slightly when Naruto came and sat beside him.

"Fine, fine. Just go to sleep, and you can leave in the morning Sasuke." Kakashi said.

----------

The next morning, before anyone had come into the room, Sasuke was already up and packing his belongings into a small bag. Naruto was drowsily staring at him from the bed.

"I have Anbu business.." Sasuke said quietly after a few more peaceful moments of silence. Naruto woke up a bit faster.

"What.. but Sasuke don't they know you just got out of the hospital?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"No.. not really. I've had the job since before your incident.. I'd planned on taking care of it that night—"

"Sasuke! You weren't going to tell me? I don't care if you didn't want to worry me that's not fair!" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke continued packing.

"This job won't be difficult for me. The location is somewhere crowded—it's only an Anbu task because of the target's level.. but.. seamless ambushing is my specialty." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto frowned a bit more, but after seeing that it was doing no good to complain, he got up off of the bed and went over to Sasuke, tugging him by the arm. "Come on, jump in the shower with me." He said eagerly, pulling at Sasuke's shirt. Suddenly Sasuke's hand came up and gripped him by the wrist, slowly pulling his hands away. He didn't say anything. Naruto looked confused.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-kun?" he questioned, slightly hurt. "Hey.. can I kiss you?" Naruto asked finally. Sasuke turned his back and kept packing.

"No.. not now." Sasuke finally answered. Naruto nodded.

"Oh—okay." He agreed hesitantly, but he felt strange. He bit his lip, angry at himself for being almost ready to shed tears about it. They remained in awkward silence, until Sakura and Kakashi came in, followed by Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Sasuke stayed to himself mostly, remaining quiet as they all left the room to check Sasuke out of the hospital at the front desk, and Neji discreetly watched Naruto remain in close proximity to Sasuke, but they were lacking their usual level of obvious connection. It seemed more like it use to be back when they'd been younger. Naruto still bright and generally happy, but Sasuke's bitter, alone attitude affecting his usual decibel level.

"Naruto." Neji called, and Naruto glanced at him, then back at Sasuke, who was staring out the window to his right while Kakashi filled paperwork. Naruto then hesitantly wedged between Shikamaru and Kiba to stand next to Neji.

"Yeah.." Naruto answered warily.

"What's up?" Neji questioned quietly, motioning his head inconspicuously toward Sasuke. Naruto shrugged.

"I.. I'm not really sure.. He.. He does have Anbu business but.. I don't think that's it." Naruto said. Neji moved closer to him and whispered.

"You see? He's so moody.. You never know with that guy. How can you be sure he's not going to end up gone again Naruto? At least mess with someone who's going to be around." Neji warned. Naruto swallowed hard, glancing past Neji to Sasuke, and they briefly caught eye contact. Naruto found himself looking away first. Neji, however, was getting closer.

"When Sasuke goes to do his Anbu work, come on over to my place and I'll help you figure this out Naruto." Neji said even more quietly. Naruto kept his gaze averted. Shikamaru and Kiba were beginning to look at them strangely for being so quiet.

"Fine.. okay.." Naruto agreed quickly, and just as quickly got some distance from everyone. He stayed by Kakashi the entire walk back to the house.

----------

Later in the morning, Sasuke was already leaving the house.

"I'll be coming back in a little while." He said quietly. Kakashi turned around and watched as Naruto approached Sasuke almost cautiously. The two hadn't talked in an hour.

"So you're leaving? Now?" he asked Sasuke, who was by the door counting his supplies. "Yes." He answered. Naruto stood there silently while Sasuke fastened his belt. Sasuke paused by the door when Naruto didn't move. He sighed and turned around, slowly coming back to where Naruto was.

"Don't look so awful. You'll break my concentration while I'm out hunting." Sasuke commented briefly. Naruto smirked a little and moved forward, but lost his smile again when all he received was a slight kiss on the cheek. Sasuke left. Kakashi paid attention while Naruto's fists clenched.

"What? What is wrong with him!?" Naruto growled, his voice breaking.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head and began tugging on his sandals. "Nothing.. I'll be back…" he muttered, wiping his face afterward on his sleeve as he stood up and headed for the door.

"_Neji told me to go to his place.. So I guess I'll go.. I wonder what he wants.."_

"Hold on." Kakashi interrupted him before he could take a step toward the door. Naruto stood still while Kakashi approached him.

"Sasuke is…he's feeling some things." Kakashi began. Naruto slowly sat down, and Kakashi sat beside him.

"What things.." Naruto murmured. Kakashi smiled slightly and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"He's probably trying to distance himself."

"Why!? Why would he do that??" Naruto exclaimed, feeling angrier but at the same time feeling a piercing stab in his heart.

"_That's just the thing Neji was blabbing about.."_ Naruto found himself thinking. Kakashi noticed the conflicting feelings, and kept explaining.

"He's.. he's afraid that he's too attached, so he's starting to shell himself up again. But he thinks he's doing it to protect you." Kakashi said as best he could. Naruto sat and fidgeted nearly constantly.

"He's.. but he's not.. Man.. everything I thought was right.. What was I thinking—trying to love.. _Sasuke_…" Naruto's voice trailed into nothing, and Kakashi stared rather sadly as Naruto donned an obvious look of defeat. Naruto looked up slowly.

"What.. what do I do.." Naruto sighed exhaustedly. Kakashi leaned forward with his elbows against his knees to think.

"Hm. Well I'm thinking you need to talk to him about it. He told me some things, but I can't just tell you in his words. There's things you need to hear from him, and there's things I already said that he needs to hear from you. Plus more, that I could never add." Kakashi continued. Naruto's hands clenched and unclenched.

"Okay.. but.. I need to go somewhere first…" With that, Naruto stood up and ran outside before Kakashi could make him wait.

----------

Halfway to Neji's house, after quite a while of hesitating and rethinking his actions, Naruto ran into Neji himself. He halted in the pathway, and Neji smiled at him gently.

"Hey. I was just coming to see you." He said, coming closer. Naruto sighed heavily and plopped down on a nearby log, Neji with him. Naruto put his face in his hands.

"I'm so—tired.. What's my problem.. what's _his_ problem?! I.. don't know what I should do but it's driving me crazy." Naruto vented. Neji placed a hand on Naruto's back. "Just—how close _are_ you to Sasuke?" Neji asked cautiously, finding the mini outburst just a bit out of character. Naruto kept his gaze locked to the dirt between his feet. "Close." That was all he would tell Neji.

"Do you two make out?" Neji asked next, very plainly. Naruto looked up to stare at Neji. He didn't know what to say.

"Um—no." Naruto lied.

"You're lying." Neji immediately said. Naruto then jumped up.

"You know what?! I can't handle this right now!" Naruto blurted, turning to leave, but Neji had caught him by the wrist.

"No! I'm sorry. I have insight, I'm sorry. But…Naruto, Sasuke's not going to stay around. He'll always leave. Now you're confused because you didn't think Sasuke would ever move on from Konoha, especially not after what happened a while ago, but he will. He's tired of this Naruto. Can't you tell?" Neji continued, keeping Naruto there by gripping him on the upper arms. Naruto was easily getting angry, and Neji could tell, so he released his grip but instead pulled Naruto forward and hugged. Naruto, a little stunned, relaxed slightly, then closed his eyes.

"You're right.. I guess.." Naruto murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere. Come to me instead." Neji replied. Naruto opened his eyes then, and blinked, realizing finally what was happening.

"N-Neji—" Neji suddenly had his hand, and they both paused as Naruto looked up. They locked gazes. "Here.. where I don't have to worry about you.. and dark power and.. crap like that.." Naruto murmured. Neji nodded, taking his other hand.

"Yeah.. Yeah Naruto-kun." Neji grew closer, his hand coming up to Naruto's cheek. Their faces neared within an inch of each other.

"Neji..." He murmured, closing his eyes and laying his head on Neji's shoulder. Neji smiled as Naruto's hands began to course through his hair.

"You.. your smell reminds me of Sasuke…a little.." Naruto said hesitantly. Neji paused, backing up a few steps and staring. Naruto stared back blankly. "I—can't help myself." Naruto explained plainly, scratching his head. He sighed heavily while Neji uncomfortably stared at the ground and crossed his arms.

"I.. have to get back.. I should go.. I shouldn't have—um—later Neji.." Naruto hurriedly backed away, then turned and quickly vacated the area. Before he got too far, he suddenly felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. He stopped and gasped, rubbing it with his hand, leaning against a tree.

_"No big deal.. just a spasm.. I guess...it's probably reacting to stress..."_ He sighed and started to walk again, but suddenly felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, he'd backed into Sasuke. He gasped briefly, but then relaxed slightly.

"Oh.. Sa-Sasuke.." He stammered, turning around. Sasuke stared back at him a bit blankly.

"What.. are you doing out here.." Sasuke asked him quietly. Naruto shook his head. "Nothing.. I—" Sasuke's eyes cut to the side.

"Neji's nearby.. were you talking to him?" Sasuke asked coolly. Naruto started to say no, but as he stared at Sasuke, he could tell that Sasuke already knew the answer.

"Yeah.." he answered then, feeling increasingly guilty about the conversation he'd had with Neji. Sasuke began to walk, and grabbed Naruto with him, and they walked, Naruto noticing that Sasuke was holding him in close proximity purposely. Naruto gasped, as a few drops of blood spotted his arm, which was close to Sasuke.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, making them stop. Sasuke scoffed bitterly.

"He got me on the upper arm.. but it was nothing…my overhead officers knew it would be simple for me.." Sasuke mumbled, looking away as Naruto found the cut and looked at it. He spotted a patch of fresh grass and made Sasuke come over and sit in it with him. "I've got.. some of this medicine stuff.." Naruto said, digging around until he found it in his supply pack on his belt. Naruto watched Sasuke silently flinched when his sleeve was pushed up. Sasuke then remained deathly silent the entire time while Naruto treated his cut. When Naruto finished, Sasuke didn't say thank you. He stood up, facing away, and started to keep walking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly shouted, standing up abruptly. Sasuke paused, but didn't turn around, and Naruto's fists clenched.

"What's wrong with you? How come you stopped talking to me?" Naruto asked, going over and forcing Sasuke to turn around. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled Naruto's hands away from his shoulders.

"Naruto—I have to stop caring about you so much." Sasuke said bluntly, this time making eye-contact for the first time in awhile. Naruto felt himself freeze.

"Wha—Sasuke.. what're you talking about?" Naruto breathed, backing up a few steps from Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head quickly, but not before Naruto spotted the tears surfacing.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured quietly, feeling the color drain from his face. Sasuke shook his head rapidly.

"No.. I gave this.. this _curse_ to you.. And.. I can't forgive myself for it.. How could I let that happen?? It's because we just had to get use to each other, had to distract each other.. It's not going to work. This can't work.." Sasuke's voice broke, and Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke's tears.

"You're.. you can't be really serious.. right?" Naruto said hoarsely. "Right??"

* * *

Uh oooh... O.o 

-Kitsune


	25. Heal Me

Luckyyyy... A few of you reviewed asking for updates right when i was about to do it. Some of you waited an entire WEEK!!! (overdramatizes moment) And some of you lucky bastards are reading straight through without interruption because you're reading this after I've long posted the rest of the chapters... WELL anyway.

READ ON!

* * *

"Naruto—I have to stop caring about you so much." Sasuke said bluntly, this time making eye-contact for the first time in awhile. Naruto felt himself freeze. 

"Wha—Sasuke.. what're you talking about?" Naruto breathed, backing up a few steps from Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head quickly, but not before Naruto spotted the tears surfacing.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured quietly. Sasuke shook his head rapidly.

"No.. I gave this.. this _curse_ to you.. And.. I can't forgive myself for it.. How could I let that happen?? It's because we just had to get use to each other, had to distract each other.. It's not going to work. This can't work.." Sasuke's voice broke, and Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke's tears.

"You're.. you can't be really serious.. right?" Naruto said hoarsely. "Right??"

**Chapter XXV**

**_Heal Me_**

Sasuke didn't answer; he turned and attempted to leave once again, but Naruto came behind him and grabbed his arm for the second time. "Sasuke you can't!" He exclaimed. Sasuke remained stoic in his actions but his eyes read obvious comflict. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's not working." Sasuke made himself say, and for the third time, attempted to leave.

"No! Hey what do you think you're doing??" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stifled a sob, and his hand came up to wipe his face. Naruto softened a bit, realizing the situation quickly. "Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun.." He turned Sasuke around, but instead of continuing to have to talk, Sasuke basically broke down and the tears fell, dampening Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto sighed with relief when Sasuke finally hugged to him. They eased down to the ground in the grass, Naruto feeling still uneasy, because Sasuke was basically in his arms losing composure.

"Sasuke you don't do this kind of thing…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke looked up finally, and sat up from Naruto's shoulder, and before they both knew it, they were right back where they use to be, and Sasuke found himself quietly submissive, exhaustedly laying there with Naruto, his face buried in Naruto's shoulder, his hands clinging to Naruto's clothing. Naruto stared up at the blue sky above the forest leaves while Sasuke moved against him. Sasuke's lips brushed inside the crook of his neck.

"Naruto…why am I anything at all to you.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto sighed and groaned.

"Sasuke.. we've been through this.. so much.. why would you ask me that?" Naruto asked back. Sasuke closed his eyes and cooperated as Naruto sat up against a tree behind them, and he put his head back on Naruto's shoulder.

"You'll move on.. you'll find someone that.. that's happy like you are.. That's just as much of a joy to be around as you are to them.. I'll bring you down.. I'll destroy you.." Sasuke stopped talking, his hand going to the curse mark on his head. Naruto felt like his heart was going to break into a million pieces.

"Sasuke-kun.." he sat there and stared, not knowing what else to say. And then suddenly, he knew what was definitely going to happen unless he forcibly stopped it. Sasuke had sat up and was now staring at him; Naruto shook his head.

"No.. Sasuke you can't.. you can't.. stop.. our relationship.. you can't.. I mean there's no way you're serious.." Naruto breathed. Sasuke looked away.

"Don't look so pathetic.. like that.." He murmured. He then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"And this is why I'm so weak… you.. you can keep me from doing anything just by the look on your face.." Sasuke said very quietly. Naruto was silent, speechless and feeling especially helpless. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds and took a long deep breath. He then stood up, and when Naruto stayed on the ground on his knees, staring blankly, Sasuke reached down and pulled Naruto to give him a hand up. Naruto stifled his slowly panicking emotion as Sasuke hugged him, sighing.

"I can't really stand it when you're unhappy.." Sasuke said, shaking his head at himself. "I can't stand when you're unhappy either." Naruto said back, reaching up and wiping the dampness from Sasuke's face. Sasuke gave another heavy sigh as Naruto kissed him on the forehead.

"I need to rest…I always need to rest.." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke.. don't beat yourself up about it, needing to rest isn't a bad thing! Is it? It just means you're working harder than anyone!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stared at Naruto, in partial disbelief at all the positivity that he always gave off. Naruto still felt uneasy as they began to walk back through the woods. He knew that Neji was watching them both.

_"No one's going to take Sasuke away from me.. Not even Sasuke himself! I'll show Neji that he's wrong.. Sasuke won't ever leave me! I guess he'll just have to find out a little more about Sasuke and me."_ Naruto thought to himself. He stopped Sasuke and prayed that he wouldn't get blown off like he had that morning in the hospital. He murmured Sasuke's name and sighed with relief as Sasuke's arms circled his waist. They fell closer and began to romantically kiss, and it took a little while for Sasuke to get more comfortable, but when he did, Naruto took off his shirt and they got more comfortable in a soft spot of grass. Sasuke laid back in the grass with Naruto on top of him, and closed his eyes.

"I guess this counts as rest.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto smirked, still sensing Neji's chakra nearby.

"It does…" Naruto agreed.

-----------

Naruto felt a strange satisfaction inside as he could still feel Neji nearby, but himself and Sasuke were trying to find their pants and tops in the grassy patch. Sasuke wiped the dampness from his neck and shoulders with his hand.

"I need to sleep.." He mumbled as he finally found his supply belt.

"Come on…up here." Sasuke said as he stood up, motioning to his back. Naruto hopped to ride on Sasuke's back cheerily, and they continued on back home.

"Let's make Kakashi take us all out for Ramen!" Neji heard Naruto exclaim from his distant perch behind a bush on a low spreading branch. Neji closed his eyes and sighed. _"They're.. way more involved than he said they were…Something's weird though.. Sasuke…that guy.. I don't trust him with Naruto's feelings like that." _

_-----------_

Kakashi opened the door to Naruto rather blushingly sucking and nibbling on Sasuke's earlobe from his spot on Sasuke's back. Sasuke had a particularly satisfied look on his face, not to mention there were a few leaves tangled in his dark hair.

"Hmph. Good thing I wasn't Sakura, huh?" Kakashi muttered, walking away as they came in and Sasuke let Naruto down. They immediately disappeared and slammed Naruto's bedroom door.

"_Well I'm not surprised.. I pretty much know by now where all of Sasuke's 'hotspots' are thanks to Naruto.."_

_----------_

However, in Naruto's room, there was nothing going on that Kakashi had assumed would be. Sasuke had lapsed back into quietude, and Naruto was feeling increasingly guilty about nearly kissing Neji. Sasuke glanced at him from across the room, and noticed his stressed expression.

"Naruto what's wrong.." Sasuke murmured while he stayed where he was, hunched over his arm tending to some cuts. Naruto felt sick to his stomach as he watched Sasuke and felt a growing guilt. Sure, he figured he'd successfully prevented a break-up, but now he couldn't keep a peaceful state of mind.

"I—I—feel weird.. I guess.." he said quietly. He stayed silent then, and turned his head away. Sasuke turned toward Naruto, but didn't move across the room yet.

"What's wrong Naruto.. Something seems like it's bothering you.." Sasuke said rather suspiciously, pulling bloody shuriken out of his supply bag and wiping them cleaner with a cloth. Naruto kept his face turned, trying to hide his self-frustration.

"N—Neji.." He murmured. Sasuke looked like he wasn't shocked at all.

"What about Neji.." Sasuke pushed, suddenly dropping his shuriken and approaching Naruto where he sat. Naruto shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"He.. said.. we shouldn't be together.. because we hurt each other.. and it's true! Look.." Naruto stood up as Sasuke neared him, and his eyes settled on the still visible strangle marks. Sasuke stared blankly as Naruto fingertips brushed the marks.

"I did this.. _me_! I won't ever forgive myself.." Naruto growled, clenching his fists in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke stood there silently as Naruto kept his eyes shut. "Is he telling the truth? Don't we do more bad to each other than good?" Naruto paused to turn his back to Sasuke to hide more tears.

"I can't believe I hurt you that way.." Naruto murmured, his arms hanging at his sides. There was silence for a long while. "You hate me now.. again.. I deserve it right?" Naruto stood facing the window in the silence until it was almost unbearable. But at the last second, he felt Sasuke's hands on his shoulders, and Sasuke's breath gracing the side of his face. Sasuke's calm voice came next.

"I.. could never.. hate you.. I won't leave you alone again." Sasuke's arms slipped around Naruto's waist. "We're family to each other. If we got separated.. we'd just end up how we were before. Alone and suffering." Sasuke said to him. Naruto comfortably leaned back against Sasuke while he continued to stare out the window.

"Can't go back that way.. Can we.." Naruto murmured.

"No.." Sasuke answered quietly. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, resting his arms casually on Sasuke's shoulders, staring deep into the gleaming blackness that was Sasuke's eyes. "I want you to swear it to me Sasuke." Naruto forced, not breaking eye contact for a second. "Swear it to me that you won't leave the village and look for your brother." Naruto demanded suddenly. Sasuke stared, obviously bothered, for seconds on end. Naruto then had him by the collar and jerked him.

"Promise me!" He shouted, then waited. Sasuke, still being held by the collar, lifted his hands to gently take Naruto's shoulders, which seemed to briefly calm Naruto down. Naruto released Sasuke's clothing.

"I promise.. I won't leave the village to search for Itachi." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto stared him down doubtfully. Sasuke's eyes were unblinking. But deep in that blackness, Naruto caught the subtle deceit.

"_He's.. saying he won't leave to search for Itachi.. he's not saying that if he finds out exactly where he is or will be.. that he won't leave to kill him.. or if.. what if Itachi comes here.. to Konoha...he won't ask for help, he'll try to do it by himself."_ Naruto gave Sasuke a particular look, just to let him know that he wasn't getting away with that on it's own merit. Sasuke only stepped closer, letting Naruto pull him into a close squeeze. "Let's make some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright. We can do that." Sasuke agreed with a small smile.

----------

Sakura peered from her vantage point to the table in the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto had been making Ramen for a little while, and now they were sitting down to enjoy it. She stared in part shock as they scooted into the booth seat and sat very close. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed cheerily.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke said afterwards, quietly but with a slight smile. At first, Sakura observed, they were eating normally. But then, what she was looking at became a shock to her.

"Sasuke-kun pass me that." Naruto said, pointing. Sasuke did, smirking a little, and then used his other hand to poke and tickle Naruto while Naruto tried to get a serving of food. Naruto snickered, blushing.

"Hey! Stop! Haha stop!" Naruto squeaked, giggling as Sasuke began to tickle with both hands. Sakura couldn't believe what she was staring at. They ceased tickling and began to eat again.

"Here." Sasuke suddenly offered, lifting his chopsticks to Naruto's lips. Naruto leaned back and let Sasuke feed him things.

"Mm good job on this Sasuke.. It's amazing!" Naruto complimented. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stopped and stared at Naruto for a few moments, until Naruto sat back up straight, and their faces were close.

"What?" Naruto asked with a small grin. Sasuke blushed just slightly, but his facial expression didn't change.

"It's.. nothing.." Sasuke's hand came up and he leaned his elbow on the back of the seat by Naruto's head, while his hand softly stroked Naruto's hair, then pulled of Naruto's forehead protector, and his hair fell gently around and framed his face, also hanging slightly in his eyes. Sakura gasped aloud as she watched Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other for minutes on end.

"You're.. stunning, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto scratched his head coyly. "Hehe.. Sasuke stop.." Sasuke smiled a little at that and leaned closer.

"You are.." As Sakura stared, she felt herself begin to shake.

"What.. what are they doing?!?" She whispered to herself. Tears were coming to her eyes driven by shock and anger.

"_Why.. why am I not "stunning" to him? And even worse…why does this feeling feel so familiar…"_ She stared still, and Naruto was still blushing.

"Your eyes are so black.. I like looking at them. It's pretty." Naruto was saying.

"Yours are more pretty. Close 'em for a second.." Sasuke murmured. Sakura gasped, backing from her hiding spot in the doorway of her room as she watched Sasuke very willingly touch his lips to Naruto's.

"_What's going on.. they.. all that time.. it really was flirting…Why…why is this all so familiar…"_ She stumbled back from the doorway, then felt slightly dizzy.

When Naruto and Sasuke finished their meal, they saw Kakashi walking past the doorway with Sakura passed out in his arms.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto questioned, pulling Sasuke with him by the hand to go follow Kakashi. Sasuke followed quietly with his other hand in his pocket. They all leaned over Sakura on the couch.

"Do either of you know what's going on?" Kakashi asked while they waited. Naruto shook his head.

"No! We just now finished eating lunch together." Naruto said. Sasuke stood up from leaning over the couch.

"I'm feeling a little ill.. I'm going to go lay down." Sasuke said suddenly, and left the room.

"O-okay.." Naruto said, standing up and watching him leave.

"He's probably only tired from his Anbu work, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. Suddenly Sakura bolted awake, tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! And Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto stiffened, waiting. "You—you guys.." She paused and stared at Naruto, who had gone pale.

"What.. what are you talking about Sakura-chan.. Sasuke is sleeping." Naruto lied immediately. Sakura looked at Kakashi for confirmation, but Kakashi didn't give any indication of right or wrong.

"Oh.. but.. I'm almost sure it wasn't a dream.. I thought you two were…" She trailed the sentence and shook her head. "I.. guess it was just a weird dream.." She murmured. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, while Naruto just stood there, pale.

"_She saw us? She must have.. I mean.. I don't know. We have to be more careful.. I can't blow this.. Sasuke will never forgive me.."_ Naruto quietly crept away while Kakashi listened to Sakura vent about what she thought she saw.

"_The only reason we got away with her even thinking that was really a dream is because of Sasuke erasing her memory that way.. There's a block in her mind that won't even let her believe it's true."_

-----------

When Naruto had done a few pull-ups and grabbed himself a drink, he came back inside about 90 minutes after Sakura had woken up, and went to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door a few times and didn't get a response, so he quietly opened the door and came on in. He put his drink down and scratched his head, staring at the room. Sasuke had pulled the drapes shut to completely block out the sun, and had fallen asleep completely underneath a thick comforter. Naruto approached the bed quietly, and peaked over. He paused for a moment and watched Sasuke sleeping; his dark hair falling like a tattered silk curtain into his eyes; his pale complexion contrasting the navy blue of his comforter. He did look exhausted; Naruto stared at Sasuke's chest rise and fall softly with his breath, and he leaned and carefully stroked the dark hair, careful to not wake him. "You're so agreeable when you're not conscious.." Naruto said very quietly, chuckling a little afterwards. He sighed and went back to the table by the door to get his drink, and came and sat in Sasuke's chair that was directly between the bed and the window. He sighed a little, slightly bored, then drank the rest of his drink and climbed into bed with Sasuke. As soon as he did, Sasuke's eyes opened.

"Konnichiwa.. seiteki.." Sasuke murmured to Naruto, who was facing him lying down. _(A/N: 'seiteki' means 'sexy' or 'beautiful'.) _Naruto blushed and smiled laughingly. "Damn.. and I tried so hard not to wake you.." Naruto murmured.

"It's fine—it's not good to nap too long.. I would've ended up still feeling sick." Sasuke said, slowly sitting up, his hand on his head as he closed his eyes again. Naruto steadied him when he wavered.

"Whoa.. hey.. are you okay? Maybe you slept to long already.." Naruto said, concerned. "Don't you worry about it.. It's not your concern.." Sasuke murmured, sitting with his head hung and still in his hands with his eyes closed. Naruto frowned.

"What're you talking about 'it's not your concern'? You.. you _are_ my concern." Naruto argued. Sasuke opened his eyes briefly to glance at Naruto, then closed them more tightly with a terse sigh. He didn't say anything else, so Naruto scooted over behind Sasuke and began rubbing his back, carefully adding pressure to his shoulders and on either side of his spine. Naruto paused, a little bit startled when Sasuke flinched.

"Hm? Did—that hurt?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke nodded silently.

"I'm.. just sore.."

"Should I.. stop?" Naruto asked next. Sasuke shook his head.

"No.." he murmured. Naruto slowly resumed massaging Sasuke's back, but still didn't go too hard. Sasuke still flinched.

"Mm.. it hurts.. but that's fine.." Sasuke groaned, his eyes squeezed shut still. Naruto paused anyway.

"Sasuke your back shouldn't hurt that much.." He murmured. He sighed and rubbed far more softly, then cupped his hands at Sasuke's waist, rubbing back and forth as Sasuke slouched because the pain had stopped.

"Sasuke-kun… you're really not doing too well, are you.." Naruto said, getting more concerned by the second.

"I know." Sasuke murmured quietly.

"You're really sickly.. You have to gain back the strength you had before your curse mark multiplied itself.. eat a steak or something." Naruto said to him. Sasuke rubbed his arm, staring at it.

"I don't like steak.." Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke's shirt.

"Yeah, yeah…Lift your arms.." Naruto ordered, and Sasuke did so as Naruto removed his shirt. Naruto continued rubbing around Sasuke's waist back and forth with his hands. "You need to eat something…" he reinforced as he adjusted to his knees and made Sasuke lay down on his stomach. Sasuke grunted.

"Easy.." he murmured. Naruto sat with his knees on either side of Sasuke's hips and rubbed up and down on Sasuke's back, adding pressure even when Sasuke complained. He held his breath and slowly let it out, ignoring the sharp pains in his back, until it became a constant ache.

"Ow.. Ah.. hurts.." Sasuke moaned. Naruto stopped, seeing that Sasuke's face read pain, and he reached up and stroked the dark hair.

"Hey.. stop, it's okay.." Naruto murmured. He laid down over Sasuke, touching his lips between Sasuke's shoulder blades and resting his head on Sasuke's upper back. Sasuke sighed shakily.

"I don't know what's going on.. My back is killing me.. I don't know why.." Sasuke said quietly, closing his eyes again. Naruto sat up from on top of Sasuke and stood up.

"I'll be back.. I'll just tell Kakashi and see what he thinks about it." Naruto offered. "Okay.." Sasuke replied without opening his eyes.

----------

Naruto found Kakashi still talking to Sakura. Sakura stared at him strangely as he came in.

"Hey.. Sakura.. Um, Kakashi-sensei.. Sasuke says that his back is hurting him.. he doesn't know why.. I couldn't even press too hard before he'd flinch—" Sakura gave him a funny look, and Naruto just stopped talking, blushing a little bit. Kakashi got up, followed by Sakura.

"His back? Okay well I'll try to see what's up. I know one thing, he needs to eat something.. like an entire meal of protein.." Kakashi pointed out.

"I know! That's what I told him!" Naruto complained. As Kakashi walked to Sasuke's bedroom, he had already thought about the problem.

"He's doing too much work on too little strength. He needs to eat some protein and then go back to sleep." When Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's room, he paused.

"Hey.. I brought sensei and Sakura with me.. is that okay?" he asked. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"Yeah.." he murmured quietly. Naruto let Kakashi and Sakura in, and Sakura immediately went to Sasuke and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders carefully. "Sasuke…? Talk to me, why are you in pain?" she asked. Sasuke only kept staring at the floor.

"I don't know Sakura.." he murmured. Naruto sat on the other side of Sasuke while Kakashi came and stood behind Sakura, leaning past her and over Sasuke. He crept up and crouched behind Sasuke on the bed, then touched his hands to the center of Sasuke's back, pressing moderately.

"That hurt?"

"Ahhh! God.." Sasuke exclaimed, shaking.

"Hm.." Kakashi murmured. Naruto stared blankly as Kakashi kept trying things. Kakashi pushed Sasuke forward by the head to make him lean over, and pressed his hand right between Sasuke's shoulder blades. Sakura rubbed Sasuke's arm as Sasuke held in a shout, biting his bottom lip and gasping sharply.

"Hm. Well this is strange. I want to say.. that pain from this here"—he touched his finger to the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder—"is spreading to your underlying muscles. And that's happening because your body is being pushed too hard without enough energy." Kakashi diagnosed. Sasuke was still doubled over while Kakashi prodded him. "Ow.. Aaah.. Sensei—oh God.." Sasuke groaned. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you alone now. Come on Sakura let's make him something he needs to eat." Kakashi offered. As soon as the door was shut, Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto was giving him a funny look, almost like he was unsure about something. Sasuke stared.

"What.." he murmured. Naruto shrugged, staring blankly.

"Uh.. dunno'.." he scratched his head and looked away, blushing. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No way.." he murmured. Naruto came a little closer.

"What?" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me.. please don't tell me.. that little stuff with Kakashi pushing on me got you off." Sasuke said, shaking his head. Naruto turned bright red and nibbled his bottom lip, sheepishly grinning.

"Just.. a little.." Naruto admitted quietly. Sasuke sighed.

"My God, Naruto.. what, you like seeing me forced into submission or something.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto smirked a little.  
"If you weren't in so much pain.. I think I'd tackle you or something.." Sasuke shook his head.

"Me and Kakashi.. never." Sasuke said with a terse laugh. Naruto fiddled with his sleeve. "I hope not.." he chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"But.. you and Neji?" Sasuke said suddenly, staring at the floor. Naruto paled immediately.

"Sasuke.. no don't say that. Never." Naruto defended immediately. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Yeah.." He stared at the floor for a little while, then moved his hand over and took Naruto's as Naruto sat beside him nervously. He relaxed when Sasuke leaned over toward him to kiss him. He opened his mouth as their tongues caressed, and he gently stroked the soft hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck, then moved his hands down to rub Sasuke's waist some more.

"We'll get you healthier in no time, okay Sasuke? I promise." Naruto assured when they paused. Sasuke nodded as Naruto rubbed his hair affectionately.  
"So I don't get it.. we just ate Ramen, just a little while ago." Naruto said, perplexed. Sasuke smirked a little, keeping his eyes closed.

"You might be able to live on Ramen Naruto.. but I need so much more nutrition just to support all these curse marks…" Sasuke explained. Naruto tilted his head.

"Oh.. I guess that makes sense." He agreed. Sasuke chuckled

"You're cute.." He murmured, making Naruto blush again.

"Heheh.. Sasuke.." Sasuke sat up from Naruto's arms and brushed his fingers against the whiskers on Naruto's face, making him twitch a little.

"I'll get better. For you. But not anyone else." Sasuke finished. Naruto nodded.

"Well good.. you'd better recover.." After a few moments of more silence, Sasuke spoke up again. "There's no way we'll get away with what happened today again. The next time she catches us, any holds against the idea in her mind are going to disappear and she really will find out. We'll just have to tell her soon." Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto groaned. "I knew you were going to say that…"

* * *

...Of COURSE I wouldn't break up SasuNaru! this story is all about their journey _together_. (mushiness and fluff fills the air) 

But...am I gonna get heat for totally putting off telling Sakura again? Or for making her actually SEE them but still making excuses for why she didn't really find out...Dont burn me!! x.x

Anyways... yeah theres fluff after this, then we'll get down to some business. w00t ! XD Sorry for giving Sasuke so many health problems. :) Poor poor SasuNaru, they go through so much. lol.

-Kitsune


	26. Care For Me

Happy 100,000 words to meee!!!

Fluff...I should name this chapter "Fluff Me". I personally dont like this chapter!

Short Chapter, little bit filler. Sasu-kun's a little out of character but for good reason...

ah whutev.

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

**_Care for Me_**

They had sat down for dinner, and Sasuke was drowsily leaning shoulder to shoulder against Naruto while he picked at his meal with his chopsticks. Sakura looked concerned, sitting on Sasuke's other side, while Kakashi ate and also watched them carefully.

"It's nice that you're depending on us for once but.. Sasuke-kun.. are you going to be okay?" She questioned, worried. Sasuke nodded.

"Fine." He said plainly, but then immediately froze up, apparently dazing out. Naruto nearly immediately took initiative and took Sasuke's chopsticks from him, and grabbed up a few pieces of the seasoned chicken with his own chopsticks.

"Here.. eat. Please? Sasuke if you don't eat you'll never get your full strength back. And then the Anbu are going to call you for a mission and you won't be able to do it." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"I know—" He was interrupted as Naruto forced him to eat.

"Come on! Less talking more chewing." Naruto ordered. Sasuke rolled his eyes briefly, then opened his mouth to take the food. Sakura stared, still wordless. Naruto smiled warmly as he felt Sasuke's hand rubbing along his leg, out of Sakura's view. He wanted to baby Sasuke just for a little while, since Sasuke would actually let him, but there was no way he could without Sakura noticing.

"_Damn.. I feel so close to him right now.. but Sakura's in the way.. as usual.. All I wanna' do is rub his hair.. kiss his mouth.. give him pain medication and just.. hold him against me.. make sure he never hurts or suffers—"_

"Ahem." Sasuke's voice interrupted his thoughts. Naruto blinked, and Sakura was waving a hand in his face. Sasuke was looking up at him from his slouched position. "I'm.. actually getting a little appetite.. would you mind snapping out of it if you're going to insist on helping me eat…" Sasuke teased. Naruto flushed and scratched his head.

"Oh.. sure.. Sorry Sasa-kun.." Naruto smilingly apologized, before resuming helping Sasuke eat. Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who didn't seem to be phased at all by what was happening.

"_Sasa-kun? I keep hearing him call Sasuke-kun that.. It's so weird.. I mean, since when did Naruto have such feelings about Sasuke-kun anyway.. He usually would just call him Sasuke."_ Sakura wondered.

"Sasuke you look really tired.. are you okay now though?" Naruto was saying. Sasuke had his eyes closed and his head back against the seat. He also didn't answer.

"Sasu..?" Naruto repeated, snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. Kakashi rose an eyebrow as Sasuke suddenly fell against Sakura.

"He's asleep.." Naruto murmured. Sakura jumped on her opportunity and put her arms around Sasuke, supporting his head on her shoulder.

"Well.. wake him up." Kakashi said then. Naruto and Sakura stared at him.

"But…wake him? He's so peaceful though.." Sakura sighed, looking down at Sasuke snoozing in her arms. Both Kakashi and Naruto rolled their eyes. Kakashi because he knew Sasuke needed to wake up, and Naruto because Sakura was saying was he was thinking. Naruto immediately snatched Sasuke away from Sakura, much to her anger, which in turn woke Sasuke up rudely.

"What.." Sasuke murmured, pretty much clueless.

"You.. fell asleep." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked agitated.

"I'm tired of this.. so tired of being sick.." He murmured, his hand on his head and partly in his hair.

"Come on." Naruto spontaneously said, standing up. Sasuke stiffened; Naruto's hand had taken his in plain view of Sakura. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and briefly let go of him, going over to the cabinets.

"What you need in your system is some sugar!" He exclaimed, grabbing a bunch of sweets and some ingredients to mix up some originals.

"But Naruto.. you know I don't eat—"

"Sweets yeah I know. Well I think you need it so too bad!" Naruto put all the stuff in a nearby container and carried it in one arm, then grabbed Sasuke's hand again

"Come with me." He said to Sasuke. Sasuke, extremely perplexed, was basically speechless, and didn't object. To the others, still at the table staring at him, Naruto grinned widely.

"You guys don't worry about him. I'll have him fixed up in no time. At least enough so he can get the strength to function." Naruto assured. With that, he pulled Sasuke off to his room. When they were gone, Kakashi looked at Sakura. Sakura was shaking her head. "Why doesn't Sasuke-kun like me? It's _almost_ like he would rather be romantic with NARUTO than with me!" She exclaimed. Kakashi rose an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura continued before he could say anything.

"It's like that's how much he doesn't like me, that he'd _actually _do that, be with Naruto before he'd ever get with me! But that's ridiculous right…That means it wouldn't happen in a million years! Right?!" Sakura begged him to answer her. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Well—" he paused, not wanting to go back to the now overused excuse of the two reconciling their differences and thus becoming best friends. It was too obvious that that stage had long since passed.

"Um.. Well Sakura.. why don't you ask him to honestly tell you what you want to know?" Kakashi offered, believing he'd told her the right thing. Sakura sighed and crossed her arms.

"Okay.. Okay I can do that…I've never really asked to seriously talk about it.. Naruto was always there, and he'd mess up whatever I was trying to do.." Sakura said finally.

----------

Naruto led Sasuke to the bed and sat down with him, rummaging for a few cinnamon rolls he'd put in his container. Sasuke stared and sighed.

"Naruto.. how's this going to help.." he asked. Naruto smirked and then made Sasuke lean back against the headboard.

"Here. Eat it."

"But.. Naruto I don't—"

"Sh.. eat this." Naruto shushed, sitting close and feeding him. Sasuke took it because Naruto wasn't going to give him a choice.

"Damn, Naruto.. it's too much sugar." He murmured. Naruto shook his head.

"No, no.. ok here." He fished out something marshmallowy and put one end in his mouth, then leaned toward Sasuke

"Want it now?" He murmured, his voice muffled by the dessert. Sasuke immediately leaned closer, a little more stimulated, and covered the other end with his mouth, sucking first before biting off his piece. He swallowed slowly and watched Naruto brightly smile.

----------

A little while later, Naruto was in Sasuke's arms comfortably, and Sasuke was talking to him and stroking his hair affectionately.

"You're right.. I do feel better. I still don't like sweets too much though." Sasuke admitted. Naruto yawned, not moving from his spot with his head on Sasuke's chest. "Whatever Sasuke-kun.. you can't hide anything from me." Naruto said immediately. Sasuke sighed, then smirked.

"Fine. I do like them. But only when they're coming from you." Sasuke admitted more freely. Naruto wouldn't even feign shock.

"I know." He said. "But why? It's kinda weird, don't you think.." Naruto asked, sitting up and smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke sat up from the headboard and thought about it.

"Hm.. I guess it is. I guess.. why put crap like that in my body if it's not for a good cause.." Sasuke mused. Naruto cocked his head and peered at Sasuke curiously.

"A.. good cause?" he asked, scratching his head. Sasuke shook his head at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Yeah. Have you noticed I only eat it to make you happy.." Sasuke said finally. Naruto blinked.

"Wow.. yeah. You've never eaten anything sweet when other people ask you.. only if I ask." Naruto grinned at that.

"That's pretty special."

"Well guess what.."

"_I'm_ pretty special!" Naruto finished for him, throwing his hands up in the air. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. See you're the one that shouldn't eat sugar so much." Sasuke concluded, crossing his arms. He uncrossed them when Naruto was suddenly practically in his lap. "So Sasuke-kun…it's been a while since we actually did it in your bed, right? How 'bout it? I need a ride." Naruto muttered, afterwards leaving a few kisses to cloud Sasuke's thinking. Sasuke blushed.

"Mm.. Geez why do you have to be so blunt Nara…" Naruto cheesed from ear to ear. "Heheee you only call me Nara when you think I'm being cute!" He exclaimed, reading Sasuke like a book. Sasuke sighed and blushed further, circling his arms around Naruto's waist.

"You're right…again.. I think you know me too well.." They started kissing, Sasuke pulling Naruto all the way into his lap, and then the door opened suddenly, Kakashi entering.

"Yo." Sasuke jumped, and Naruto went flying from the bed.

"DAMMIT SENSEI!" Naruto screamed from the floor, then began a fuming session while Sasuke silently was agitated, still on the bed.

"Anyway…You two, Sakura definitely saw you. When are you going to tell her what's going on? I know that you erased her memory the first time because it was going to affect your teamwork, but as long as this is secret, your teamwork won't be much of anything anyway. You both are biased toward the other, and Sakura knows she's clueless about something. You're lucky she actually passed out and thought what she saw was a dream." Kakashi lectured all at once. He paused and stared, waiting for a response. Naruto sighed, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"This is really rare…it might not last long.. but I'm really feeling really romantic right now…maybe even mushy. I kind of want to use it." Sasuke murmured dryly. Naruto immediately perked up.

"Dammit Kakashi get out!! Quick!" He screamed, pointing vehemently at the door. Kakashi rolled his eyes and stepped a few steps further into the room, closing the door quietly as he did so.

"No seriously. Right now. I want you two to think of a time and tell Sakura what's happened between the two of you. I'll help you." Kakashi said, seating himself on the edge of the bed and putting his book down, which showed that he was serious. Naruto stood up from the floor and crawled into the center of the bed, then sat there cross-legged and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He agreed tersely, a bit on edge. Kakashi had been talking for no longer than 30 seconds, before he had to pause and stare in part disbelief and part curiosity. Instead of listening, Sasuke was leaning into Naruto in a full lip-lock. Kakashi cleared his throat, and Sasuke turned his head, his hands still in Naruto's, Naruto's lips still sucking on his neck.

"Sorry Kakashi…" he murmured, his eyelids fluttering closed afterward. Kakashi simply stood up, making a bored expression, and sighed, walking toward the door.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"30 minutes." Naruto corrected immediately. Kakashi rose an eyebrow briefly.

"Ok, 30…" he muttered, leaving and locking the door behind him.

----------

Kakashi cautiously opened the door and peeked inside first. He rose both eyebrows and came on in upon seeing Naruto sitting in the center of the bed, grinning broadly from ear to ear, Sasuke passed out beside him, comfortably under a blanket. Sasuke's shirt was across the room, having caught on a nail before ever hitting the floor, and Sasuke's belt was tied around Naruto's head.

"Um." Kakashi uttered, then paused, waiting for explanation. Naruto laughingly bounced up and down.

"Hehe.. I knocked him out.." that was all he would say, and Kakashi realized he was grateful that that was all the information he was going to get. He then realized he'd spoken too soon.

"I don't think Sasuke's ever been uke before—at least he better not have—"

"AH-ah-ah! No more info. That's plenty already…" Kakashi interrupted, his entire face a bright red color. Naruto blushed and chucked.

"Heh.. I guess so…sorry…" Kakashi sighed and sat down.

"Well, Naruto. Back to what I was saying.." Kakashi began slowly, taking a while to get over Naruto's comment.

"You two are going to tell her, for good, no more mind tricks, and before this week is up. You've got 4 days." Kakashi began, watching Naruto stroke Sasuke's hair.

"And I know Sasuke's sick, so I gave you guys longer. Also here's what I need you to do. Don't let him train this week, but just give him food and tea, don't let him get hungry. No caffeine.. let's see, what else.. make him sleep at least 12 hours for the next few days. Alright? You got all that?" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Give him protein, no caffeine, make him sleep, make him rest." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"Good.. when he wakes up, tell him I said you have 4 days to tell Sakura. In fact, she'll probably come to him at some point to seriously talk about things. She wants answers and you're gonna give them to her." Naruto nodded.

"Alright that's fine…I guess.. Sasuke won't be happy but.." Kakashi started to chuckle. "He won't like much of anything too much in the next few weeks. The other thing I had to tell you guys was that I'll be putting Sasuke on some pretty serious medications." Kakashi began. Naruto scratched his head.

"Hm? Well.. what's going to happen to him?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, he might get even more difficult to live with than normal... and his hormones are probably going to go haywire.. uhhhm he'll be really tired at first, but this medication should keep those curse marks under control. If they don't, the marks will kill him." Kakashi stated. Naruto paled a little, then turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"But.. but I thought that they'll only try to take him over…no they can't kill him…" Naruto murmured, stroking Sasuke's hair. Kakashi sighed.

"Well the curse marks already tried to take him over.. it hasn't worked, so that's what will happen next. IF he doesn't go on these medications. And don't worry, once his body adjusts he'll be more normal." Kakashi explained in more detail. He handed Naruto a dropper with some red liquid in it.

"Give these to him right now, while he's sleeping. He'll put up too much resistance if I try to when he's awake. Naruto sighed and took it, staring at it.

"Oh.. okay.." he leaned over Sasuke, placing the dropper gently into his slightly parted lips. Sasuke moaned a little, and Naruto paused, but Sasuke didn't wake. Naruto gave him 3 or 4 drops, and then gave the medicine back to Kakashi.

"Okay. He won't know what's going on at first, but once he hits a good mood.. which he will.. maybe for about 10 minutes.. we'll tell him." Kakashi said with a smile. Suddenly Sasuke moved, and both Naruto and Kakashi immediately watched him in anticipation. He turned slightly, then sat up, peering around and not even batting an eyelash upon seeing Kakashi.

"I'm never letting you do that again.." He murmured quietly to Naruto's broad grin. Kakashi shrugged.

"Huh. Well. Naruto will catch you up on what I already said.. I'm going to go get some food." Kakashi said as he left. Sasuke took a few deep breaths.

"Uhm.. Naru-chan…" he murmured, leaning forward on his elbows as he looked around the room, then finally at Naruto.

"Do you feel like this every time I.." Sasuke paused and let his sentence trail. Naruto rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"You feeling okay? Depends on what you feel like.." Naruto asked, scooting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed shakily.

"I feel a little strange…" Sasuke told Naruto, looking a little confused. Naruto held in a smirk. "Hehe.. Sasuke-kun…I don't think I feel like you're feeling every time." Naruto answered with a snicker. Sasuke leaned against Naruto, his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"I'm so sorry I ever hurt you." Sasuke murmured, rubbing against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're definitely a little strange right now.. but do you feel good?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke interrupted him with a deep kiss, absorbing his attention.

"Yeah.. great.." he murmured, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"You're.. you're so adorable.. I love you.." He murmured. Naruto blushed and let Sasuke play with him.

"Hey I like this side of you Sasuke.." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled.

"Really…?" Naruto looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean really…You're so weird right now…" Naruto laughed a little. "Listen.. Kakashi and me gave you some medication you'll have to be on. You'll probably be a little weird all week." Naruto admitted. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair. "Whatever…I don't care, just don't leave me alone too long…I wanna see your beautiful face.." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto couldn't help but blush and grin shyly.

"Aw.. Sasuke-kun.." Then, without warning, Sasuke flinched, and his hand went to his stomach. Naruto blinked.

"Hey—what? What's wrong.." he questioned nervously. Sasuke leaned back on his elbows and lifted his shirt above his stomach with one hand. Nothing abnormal was visible at first.

"What? What did it feel like?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke's stomach and staring closely near where Sasuke was rubbing.

"Like a really strong prick.. like a blood sample.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto suddenly gasped and leaned closer, brushing over Sasuke's skin with his fingertips.

"Sasuke.." he murmured.

"What.." Sasuke questioned warily. Naruto touched again to make sure, then rubbed lightly over the spot with his fingertip.

"There's.. something.. like a needle shape.. its right underneath your skin…" Naruto said slowly. Sasuke leaned to look at it himself, then touched.

"I.. feel it.." he murmured.

"But there's no.. no skin break." Naruto noticed then. Sasuke sighed and laid down fully on his back.

"Whatever.. I'm tired of things happening to my body. I'm not even shocked anymore." Sasuke murmured, giving Naruto a comforting smile. Naruto smiled back and they joined hands slowly, then sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Uhm.. Oh yah. Kakashi gave us 'til the end of the week to tell Sakura the truth." Naruto remembered. Sasuke looked rather apathetic.

"That's fine…I'm tired of hiding it." Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes.

"Oh.. by the way.. there's no way you're staying seme.. that was tonight and tonight only. I don't even know how you got away with that." Sasuke muttered with a slight smirk. Naruto snickered.

"Seems like you LET me get away with it. Which makes you definitely uke." Naruto retorted. Sasuke scoffed. "You got lucky.."

----------

Naruto yawned and stretched, then finally became aware of the weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked down, then blinked a few times upon seeing that Sasuke had fallen asleep nuzzled to his chest.

"This week is going to be so weird.." Naruto murmured drowsily. He made slow movements, and managed to roll Sasuke over onto his back. He got out of bed first, then leaned over Sasuke's middle.

"Yeah.. it's still there.." he said to himself, gently running his fingers over strange raised spot just below Sasuke's navel.

"Weird.. I should probably tell Kakashi.." Naruto yawned again and sauntered on out of the room and into the kitchen where Kakashi and Sakura were eating breakfast.

* * *

I trust everyone knows what seme and uke mean? seme on top , uke on bottom XD 

And hm.. whats this mysterious whateverz that has appeared under Sasuke's skin...

Next chapter, sex up the wazoo. ...hahaha literally!!! XD ahh the wonderful world of puns...

-Kitsune


	27. Tension

YATTAA!!!! oh my god ive been tryna update since tuesday, i mean most of you guys know i update every week i nearly had a heart attack, th site wouldnt let me upload the chapter! ...

WELL here it is...freaking long chapter, basically fluff, and theres a good amount of sexual stuff in it... so BEWARE!... not really lol just usually the sexual stuff isnt as pointless as it is in this chapter...

-!Kitsune!

* * *

"Yeah.. it's still there.." he said to himself, gently running his fingers over the strange raised spot just below Sasuke's navel. 

"Weird.. I should probably tell Kakashi.." Naruto yawned again and sauntered on out of the room and into the kitchen where Kakashi and Sakura were eating breakfast.

**Chapter XXVII**

**_Tension_**

"Naruto, sensei told me what's going on." Sakura said. Naruto paused, wide-eyed for just a second, until Kakashi shook his head.

"Yeah the _medications_ Sasuke is on. Is he awake yet?" Kakashi asked, shaking his head as Naruto became less nervous upon understanding what Sakura had meant by "what's going on".

"Uh.. nah not yet.." Naruto answered sleepily, reaching blindly for the cup ramen in the shelf beside him. Sakura sighed.

"I wonder what mood he'll be in today.." She mused. Naruto sniffed as he finally found his ramen and began to put water in it to cook.

"I just hope it's nothing pissy.. or anything.." Naruto muttered. Suddenly they all looked up and stared as Sasuke came into the room rather normally.

"Ohayo.." Sasuke murmured, giving them all the usual glare for looking at him strangely. "Hey Sasuke.. you feeling okay?" Naruto asked first. Sasuke slid into the booth with Kakashi, seemingly not seeing the seat Sakura had very obviously pulled out for him across the table.

"I'm.. exhausted.." He said shallowly, nearly immediately laying his head in his arms on the table.

"Why didn't you just stay in bed then? Naruto would have brought you food and something to drink." Kakashi said to him, laying a hand on Sasuke's back. Sasuke weakly wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"I can't keep anything down.. I don't think…" He muttered bitterly. Sakura started to get up.

"Do you want me to do anything for you…?" she asked timidly, having by now nearly given up even trying to drag any amount of attention to herself from Sasuke. This time, however, Sasuke's attention obviously went elsewhere specifically, missing the usual vagueness.

"No.. Sakura. Naruto, could you come sit.." he asked plainly. Naruto had finished making his ramen, and tied his robe a little tighter before pouring Sasuke a drink, grabbing the cup, his ramen, and some chopsticks and making his way over to the table, scooting in beside Sasuke, hesitating first, but then realizing that Sakura needed to know very soon, and scooted so that he and Sasuke's sides were basically touching, like they normally sat. He put down his ramen cup and Sasuke's drink, then reached with his hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"Yeah your temperature is way up.." Naruto commented. He ignored the burning of Sakura's staring eyes etching holes into the side of his head and made Sasuke lean back against the seat instead of slouching forward. He then handed Sasuke the cup of tea. "Drink up.. you asked me to come over here so now you're going to do what I tell you.." Naruto said. Sasuke managed to utter a grunt of slight defiance before he proceeded to drink the tea. Naruto suddenly quickly took the tea from him.

"Hold on, before that changes your real temperature.." Naruto took a thermometer out of nowhere, and Sakura gasped audibly as Naruto touched his finger lightly to Sasuke's bottom lip.

"Open.." Naruto murmured. Sasuke did slightly, and Naruto stuck the thermometer underneath Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke closed his mouth, obviously annoyed, but steadily looking sicker by the minute. After Naruto had determined that Sasuke had a 102 degree temperature and resumed letting Sasuke drink his tea, Sakura blatantly asked them both a question.

"Naruto…Sasuke…you guys both have no problems with each other's personal space anymore, do you?" She sounded slightly annoyed at them as she spoke. Sasuke put down his cup and cleared his throat.

"Not really." He answered without hesitation. Before more tension could arise, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Kaka-sensei.. speaking of personal space, I noticed something on Sasuke's stomach last night. It's like.. a needle-thin raised shape right about here—" he reached and lifted Sasuke's shirt, brushing the spot with his fingers. Sakura sat across the table, unnerved, while she watched Kakashi and Naruto both lean and stare below the table at Sasuke's mid-section, while Sasuke wordlessly sat there and continued to sip his drink, slightly uncomfortable with the examining but dealing with it nonetheless. Naruto reached with his hand to point.

"See? It's raised. And last night he said it felt like a blood test, like a big prick." Naruto explained. They both sat up as Kakashi thought about it.

"Well. It's around an inch long…thin, like a needle.. and no enter or exit mark on the skin. I'll do some research on it and get back to you two." Kakashi decided. Naruto nodded, satisfied with that for the moment, then noticed Sasuke was practically staring a hole through him. He stared back, unable to keep straight face, and broke into a grin. "What, Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head.

"It's nothing…" Sasuke said.

"It's.. just.. you look kinda.. nice today." Sakura's jaw hit the table, Kakashi rose an eyebrow, and Naruto immediately turned beet red, scratching his head.

"Sasuke.. I'm in my pajamas…" he replied with a coy laugh, which Sakura had an issue with, apparently.

"_That's_ why you're surprised?" She snapped. Naruto said nothing, and still stared at Sasuke.

"Well.. that's what I mean. I like your pajamas." Sasuke finished slightly more hesitantly, looking away finally. Naruto noticed the flush across Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun…are you emotional today? Geez, drugs always do a number on you.. it's really funny." Naruto teased. Sasuke turned a deeper red and didn't answer, and it was evident he didn't even know how to answer without being even more out of character; that he knew for certain.

"I feel a little weird.. I'm going to go lay down.." Sasuke grumbled, standing and retreating into the living room. Sakura, having not lost her appearance of agitation, didn't budge. She was busy giving Naruto a strange look. She stared at Naruto's chocolate brown sleeping robe and white t-shirt; stared at the sun-blonde hair framing perfectly his tanned features, accented altogether by the whimsical accent of the bedroom hat with a face on it perched on his head. The summer sky blue eyes inquisitively stared after Sasuke's path. She seethed inside.

"_He's…beautiful."_ She realized all at once. Naruto broke her strange thought patterns, but only briefly, as he got up, grabbed his cup ramen and, naturally, followed Sasuke, leaving Kakashi staring at blank air.

"Sasuke-san…? Hey come back here I won't tease anymore I promise!" He called as he left Sakura's agitated gaze. She stood up slowly from the table.

"I'm…going to ask him, sensei. I'm going to ask tonight. At 10pm." She marked decidedly. Kakashi stared at her.

"You're sure? You're going to sit Sasuke down. By himself. And honestly ask him." He designated. Sakura was still staring in the direction of Naruto's voice saying something to Sasuke she wasn't listening to at the moment.

"Yes…and I'll finally know. What's their problem with me…what's _his_ problem with me…what did I do to deserve his…oblivion to my existence.." She murmured, shaking her head a few seconds afterward and retreating to her room. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed.

"_This time…it'll be worse when he tells her."_

----------

Sasuke was laying on the couch in the living room, his arms crossed, a confused expression on his face when Naruto found him.

"I knew what you were trying to say…and you're beautiful too." Naruto said right away as he sat down, and that was his apology for making fun. Sasuke said nothing, he only looked a little less bothered. Naruto ate his ramen while he relaxed and just sat on the couch with Sasuke, who wasn't saying a word. When he'd finished eating, he reached and stroked the silken black locks, watching the dark eyes close in response to his touch.

"Sasuke…? When you get better, we'll go on a mission together. Just us two." Naruto began. Sasuke listened quietly, still not speaking, but his expression softened. "We'll goof off on our way there. And fight like those corny people in movies that are in love so they do all their moves without letting go of each other for even a second." Naruto laughed lightly at himself before continuing.

"It'll be ridiculous easy. And then when the bad guy is dead, we'll each put a foot on top of him and say corny lines. Then we'll kiss. But it has to be sunset—" Meanwhile, Sasuke had begun to smile out of pure amusement at Naruto's silly randomness.

"—and then, we'll make a picnic out of crap in the forest like we learned in the academy, and eat it while the moon comes up. Everyone will wonder why we're late back to the village and they'll be like 'oh no! what happened to our future Hokage and our number one Anbu member?' and we'll be off somewhere doing stuff some of them need to do to renew the passion their marriages. And then—" Naruto paused in his persistent ranting, in which he'd gotten a little too involved, when Sasuke sat up, staring at him with a rather mild expression on his face. Naruto quieted and contentedly smiled, closing his eyes as Sasuke rubbed along his waist and soon leaned to softly press their lips together, first gently brushing, until gradually the kiss became a warm, wet caress to his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked them as Sasuke separated from him slowly.

"Kitsune-chan…"

"I like that name—"

"Sh. You make everything brighter…and I love you for that." Sasuke quietly said. Naruto wondered briefly wondered at Sasuke sudden sensitivity, but didn't hesitate to return it. "Thanks…for actually loving me I mean.." he whispered back, smiling brightly and submitting as Sasuke's pulled him to lean against him. Sasuke looked down as Naruto flinched a bit in the next few seconds.

"Ow…" Naruto lifted the hem of his t-shirt and moved his robe so Sasuke could see. The same needle-thin raised mark was in the same spot under his navel.

"We share everything, huh.." Naruto said. They sat together in comfortable silence while Sasuke calmly sipped his tea, his arm draped over the back of the couch behind Naruto while Naruto slouched against him comfortably and rather ungracefully propped one leg up on the table in front of them.

"So…are you okay then? I mean how are you really feeling?" Naruto asked in a few moments. Sasuke sighed.

"A little too sensitive for my own good.." Sasuke grumbled bitterly. Naruto only laughed, messing in Sasuke's hair until Sasuke rolled his eyes.

---------

It was around 5pm, and the mood in the house was mildly strange. Naruto was sitting outside in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, barefoot, sharpening Sasuke's huge shuriken that had become somewhat of a trademark. He hadn't seen Sasuke in around 3 hours, and that made him slightly nervous, but Sasuke had said he just wanted to do some thinking, and had disappeared. Naruto sighed and impatiently put down the shuriken.

"Kakaii-sensei…? Kakashi?" he called, getting up and going inside the house. He spotted Sakura first. She was quietly sitting on a window-sill, appearing deep in thought, occasionally pausing to write something down in a small notebook. Upon his arrival, he saw her look up, and the look on her face was one he couldn't quite identify. He dismissed it when she finally looked away, and he continued to search for Kakashi. He finally found him on the other side of the house, outside, reading 'Come Come Paradise'. Naruto frowned and swatted the book away, interrupting his sensei's concentration.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked after blinking a few times. Naruto crossed his arms, trying to appear more nonchalant.

"I'm kind of nervous.. I haven't seen Sasuke-kun in 3 hours." He said, then waited for an explanation. Kakashi scratched his head.

"Uhhhm…" he looked around blankly. "Well.. I haven't really sensed him either for awhile—" Kakashi paused then, in mid-sentence. "Oh. There he is. I'm sensing some kind of moody chakra waves over in…that there direction." Kakashi disclosed, waving over to his left without even looking. Naruto rose an eyebrow as Kakashi went back to his book, hunching over it and murmuring the words to himself as he read, occasionally chuckling. Naruto rolled his eyes and went in the indicated direction, jogging over to the edge of the house, peering around, and then venturing into the yard and finally to the forest edge.

"Um.. Sasuke?" he called, able to feel a slight lead of chakra. He stepped on into the brush and plodded along under the trees, stopping now and then to admire the red-orange light of the setting sun piercing through the forest ceiling. He stopped a few moments into the woods entirely, slowly taking in a breath and concentrating on what he was currently feeling.

"_Whoa.. what is THAT…has he been just randomly channeling chakra out here…? Well what am I saying, that's obvious.. it's huge…"_ Naruto took a few more breaths. This chakra was somehow special. He couldn't quite put his finger on what kind of special it was just yet. He leaned against a tree, not wanting to go any further as the strange vibe began to over-take him. His skin was tingling.

"What.. What in the world.." he gasped quietly, getting a bit nervous. "Sasuke?? Sasuke-kun!" He called a few times, really wanting an explanation right now. The chakra in the air was making him fidgety; he could barely stay still. He heard movement up ahead, and some footsteps. He stood up off of the tree and took a few more steps, almost running into Sasuke as he rounded a large bush. He stumbled back against it, eyes wide.

"Sasuke! That chakra.. it's pretty weird, what in the hell are you doing?!?" Naruto exclaimed, loosing his breath for a moment because of the close proximity. Sasuke looked relatively normal—for a few seconds—and then a strange smile grew on his face.

"You like it?" He asked quietly. Naruto blinked cluelessly.

"Do—I—like—what do you mean, do I like the chakra?" just after he'd finished the sentence, he suddenly felt extremely warm inside. "Whoa.." he murmured, looking down at himself. Sasuke stepped just a little bit closer.

"Take a deep breath." He instructed. Naruto gave him a wary look, then did, and immediately knew what was special about the chakra. The breath he now took was the most arousing breath he'd ever taken. Ever. He exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to let it out in spasms.

"Uhhh…Sasuke.." he started to question, but the inquiry trailed off into a soft moan. Sasuke now came all the way over, and Naruto immediately tensed as Sasuke's hand cupped his cheek.

"Hm.. Naru-chan…look what I developed for you. This chakra. It…was fairly easy to mold.." Sasuke said to him, still stroking him. Naruto was currently speechless; every touch Sasuke made sent waves of ecstasy down his body, tingling furiously into his very being, making his breath come in short spurts.

"Wha-what.. Sasuke…th-this.. is this s-safe??" Naruto stammered as Sasuke's arm slipped around his waist and his legs almost gave out from the level of stimulation he was being fed.

"You be the judge of that.. I really don't know.." Sasuke said honestly, possessively pulling Naruto to him and very skillfully tonguing his neck and jaw-line, feeling Naruto instinctively begin to shudder from arousal.

"Oh.. Ohhh.. Oh my God, Sasukeee…" Naruto moaned, a rather lustful smirk crossing his face outside of his own will. Sasuke took that as a go-ahead and his hands traveled lower to Naruto's hips while he lifted his head to satisfy the over-stimulated blonde's lips now pleading to be kissed. His gently tugged the blonde hair while their tongues twined and played together, and Naruto fell into a senseless, thoughtless blur of pleasure.

Sasuke's chakra concentrations were building around his body, and he no longer could control anything he was doing; Sasuke was doing things to him he couldn't even imagine were possible. A single touch became electric, but a kiss was nearly an unbearable amount of excitement. Sasuke laid his completely and overly aroused lover in the soft grass and quickly stripped his shirt and pants off, already way past elation himself, and paused in high amusement to stare for a moment at Naruto practically writhing in the grass in his cute little black boxers.

"Not funny Sasuke—oh my God stop staring and touch me!! God, touch me!!!" Naruto nearly screamed.

"Gladly.." Sasuke murmured, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to render the blonde unconscious from over-excitement. As soon he was on top of Naruto, Naruto very nearly screamed.

"Sh! Quiet.. someone'll find us..." Sasuke hissed against the side of Naruto's face, smirking in utter elation as Naruto pressed closer to him frantically, but still wouldn't be quiet. So he decided to cover Naruto's mouth with his lips instead of with his hand, and they were both soon sweat slackened, and Naruto was very flushed, seemingly unable to keep up with his own body. For nearly 30 minutes, Sasuke dragged pleading and sobbing and uncontrolled gasping and screaming out of Naruto, relentlessly pounding the helpless blonde into the little grass patch beneath them until finally, spent, he collapsed, having outdone himself. Besides, Naruto was streaming tears of climactic pleasure, unmoving, his shorts slid off behind him only far enough to accommodate Sasuke. Sasuke was still panting in the grass beside him when he noticed Naruto had become motionless altogether.

After around 10 minutes he dragged himself to sit up, re-zipped his pants, which he hadn't even bothered to remove, and he peered over Naruto, wondering momentarily what had come over him to generate that kind of strange, apparently lust-inducing chakra.

"Naruto-kun…?" he murmured. Naruto didn't answer for quite a few seconds, but then—"….Itai.. Sasuke-sama.." Naruto sighed breathlessly. _(A/N: Itai means Ow, ouch, or just general pain…lol)_ Sasuke rubbed his stomach and stared dazedly.

"Sama…?" he wondered, but Naruto didn't say anything else. Sasuke sat there thinking as his thoughts returned to normal from their strange sex-frenzied state. He felt he could recall how to do that again, but he knew he had to be in a certain mood. For now he wondered what had driven him to such a licentious state of mind. Naruto finally began to move again, but didn't sit up. He only rolled over onto his side, facing Sasuke.

"I think I had a heart attack…" Naruto groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke blinked, but didn't know how to respond.

"Where.. what…how did you do that.." Naruto asked him, appearing to have not come down from his sexual high just yet. Sasuke leaned back on his elbows and stared up at the sky.

"I.. don't know.." he quietly murmured. Naruto then sat up a little.

"You don't _know_?? You.. you drive me insane and you don't KNOW how you did it?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke turned his head to stare at Naruto. Naruto crawled over closer to him and stared him down until he got uncomfortable.

"Maybe.. maybe it has something to do with the things under our skin." Naruto pondered, flinging sweat from his forehead with his hand and then pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Nah.. don't think so." Sasuke mused a little while after more thought. Naruto gave him a 'look'.

"Sasuke how can you say it's not if you don't even know how you did it?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Well.. because it wasn't forced.. I just got really…eh—horny." Sasuke hesitantly said, blushing afterward and looking elsewhere. Naruto snorted, then shortly laughed. "Sasuke…Sasuke that wasn't normal Sasu-kun.. you just now pounded me to kingdom come….pun intended!!" Naruto gushed in disbelief. Sasuke sighed and stood up carefully, then pulled Naruto up with him after Naruto pulled his shirt and sweatpants back on. They stood in a mild daze for a few minutes before Naruto took Sasuke by the hand.

"Come on we need to go back.. Kakashi sent me to find you anyway—" He started to head for the house but then limped terribly.

"Damn, Sasuke.. I can't even walk." He murmured with a satisfied smirk, leaning back against Sasuke who was still standing behind him. Sasuke smirked a little himself at that, then motioned for Naruto to climb on his back.

"You're proud of yourself right now, aren't you…"

"A little bit." Sasuke admitted coolly. Naruto sighed heavily and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder the entire way back.

-----------

"Dammit…my back…" Kakashi heard Naruto complaining from the other room. "Sh." Sasuke was telling him. Naruto complained some more, and as Kakashi came in to see what was going on, Sasuke was helping Naruto ease into a seat.

"Ow.. ow.. geez..." Naruto whined before finally being still and blushingly grinning at Sasuke who sat in a chair close beside him.

"What's going on.." Kakashi asked exasperatedly. Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed a little himself while he rubbed Naruto's arm with one hand.

"Something came over me and I kind of went a little overboard I guess.." Sasuke said. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Well. I told Naruto you'd be having serious hormone changes. It'll probably happen again." Kakashi revealed. Naruto looked a little scared but interested at the same time, and turned to look at Sasuke, who still had his eyes closed.

"He seems more normal now than he has in awhile, doesn't he sensei?" Naruto pointed out. Kakashi nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I would say so. But the real reason I came in here was two things. First, I researched the thing on Sasuke's stomach. Naruto perked up, raising his hand.

"Ooh! I got one too Sensei!" He exclaimed like a school-kid with a prize.

"What…oh that's bad." Kakashi murmured. Naruto and Sasuke both waited while Kakashi thought for a moment.

"See.. what it is.. is a progressive technique that an advanced ninja would use for DNA sampling. The strip of hollow metal under your skin healed its entry point with your own chakra immediately, and.. those will probably exit your body within the next few days. By then, any DNA info will have already been delivered back to the sender through electronic messages in the device." Kakashi explained. Naruto looked like he didn't quite understand, but Sasuke had paled a few shades.

"Who needs our DNA…" He asked shakily, and Naruto turned to stare at him, having not even thought of that. Kakashi shrugged.

"No idea. But I'll be on it, and you, Sasuke, as an Anbu member would normally be sent on an investigation mission once I tell them what's happening, but I've told them about your condition and you won't be sent off to do anything at all until I figure this all out." Kakashi said.

"The thing is.. it could be something really serious. The method hasn't been used in 10 years, is most definitely illegal, and if someone gets the DNA of you two…A kitsune vessel.. and a heaven seal carrier.. could be big trouble if _anyone_ wants to research you." Kakashi reminded. Naruto and Sasuke both stared at each other, Sasuke having already thought about it, but Naruto completely amazed.

"I never thought about it that way before.." He murmured, scratching his head. Sasuke reached up and plucked at Naruto's whiskers, smirking a little.

"Hmph…Kitsune-chan.." Sasuke murmured. Naruto practically melted, his eyes closing halfway as he gazed at Sasuke. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You guys disgust me." He said bluntly. He started to get up.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. The second thing. Tonight, 10pm…it's going down." Kakashi warned. Sasuke gave him a 'Look'.

"_What_.. is going down.." he questioned warily. Kakashi sighed.

"You guys and your talk with Sakura. I told her she had to talk to you personally. And I told you guys you had to tell her again. Well she told me she's going to talk to you, Sasuke, at 10pm sharp." Kakashi said. Sasuke made a sour face.

"Can't she talk to both of us…?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well I told her to talk to you alone, since her issue is mostly you, but seeing that the reason it's an issue is because of Naruto, maybe you could have Naruto join you when the talk gets a little more involved." Kakashi said. He watched Sasuke begin to lovingly stroke Naruto's back. Kakashi gave them an encouraging smile.

"Well. I'm glad you two have each other. No matter how many times I act disgusted." Kakashi said, his tone softening a bit. Naruto uttered sheer joy for nearly 10 seconds straight.

"Awww Sensei!! I knew you thought we were cute!!"

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured simply, not even looking. Kakashi stood up and took a deep breath.

"No problem. Good luck with that tonight. I'll be off somewhere preparing an appropriate bomb shelter." With that humorous comment, he was gone. Naruto sighed heavily and slouched in his seat lazily against Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke…what are we going to do?" he asked timidly. Sasuke glanced down at him. "Do…? About what…" he questioned. Naruto yawned, and Sasuke knew he would fall asleep soon.

"About.. about when Sakura… finds out.." Naruto closed his eyes and dozed off momentarily. Sasuke didn't even answer. He stayed completely still, not wanting to wake Naruto, and gently laid a kiss on Naruto's forehead, stroking the fair hair that brushed it afterward. He knew he had to eventually move; Naruto wasn't the only one sore after their little incident in the woods. He shifted slowly and carefully, getting one arm under Naruto's legs and the other around Naruto's torso, and he stood up, lifting slowly.

"Ah.. you're heavy…come on, dobe.." He murmured tiredly as he carried Naruto to his room. Once Sasuke had gotten Naruto onto his own bed, he left the room and quietly closed the door.

----------

It was 8pm, and Sasuke had been eating for the past 3 hours, knowing that it was his own fault he hadn't eaten what he was suppose to all day. He could practically feel the heaven seals absorbing most of the energy, but the remainder of it was giving him adequate strength. He leaned back and relaxed for a little while, resisting the impulse to throw up.

"Ah, good. If you weren't doing this when I found you I was going to make you myself. Had enough?" Kakashi asked, sitting across from Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, slouching a bit. "Yeah.. I think so.." he murmured.

"Good. So. Two hours. I'm telling you she's going to do it, she's been like, meditating all day. What's the plan, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, folding his hands in front of him on the table. Sasuke sighed and swallowed.

"Not sure.."

"Gonna throw up?"

"Maybe.."

"So I'm not helping with this conversation am I."

"Not at all."

They sat quietly, the tension of the approaching moments building in the air around them. "I'll change the subject. How're you feeling so far? You should be hitting another hormonal surge or two pretty soon…being on medication sure is a blast, isn't it?" Kakashi said. Sasuke gave him a dry stare.

"What…oh no.. not by—"

"10 o' clock? Yeah most likely. Hopefully before." Kakashi honestly said. Sasuke sighed heavily and rubbed his stomach.

"Hopefully. I won't be able to focus otherwise.."

…As if on cue…

"Naruto's waking up…" Kakashi said, looking in the direction of Naruto's room. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded, staring rather hard in the direction.

"What is that chakra.." Sasuke murmured. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"What chakra? It feels pretty normal to me." He said. Sasuke blinked and kept staring in the direction of the room, and Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's grip was tightening on the arms of the chair he was in.

"Are you kidding? It's.. thick.. it's…almost…sensual.." Sasuke murmured, blushing afterwards and keeping the rest of his thoughts to himself. Kakashi rose his other eyebrow and stood up.

"Well. Now I know what's going on. Don't be too long, you got two hours to get all this out of your system." Sasuke wasn't even concentrating anymore. He got up and made for Naruto's room immediately.

----------

Naruto opened his eyes to Sasuke right over him, watching him.

"Uh.. Ohayo.. wait.. it's the same day isn't it.." Naruto murmured. Sasuke smirked at him, finding his clueless-ness cute, and climbed onto the bed with him.

"Yeah.." he said slowly, his eyes tracing Naruto's body. Naruto sat up slightly, staring at the expression on Sasuke's face.

"Something wrong..?" he asked scratching his head.

"No, Kitsune.." Sasuke mumbled, just sitting and staring. Naruto sat up all the way as Sasuke began to fidget.

"Hey did you eat?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, finally making eye contact. "I did…a lot. So don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Uh….well good.. next is sleep." He brushed off the strange behavior and made Sasuke lay down and sat over him.

"You should sleep until 10." Naruto said with a bright smile, rubbing Sasuke's chest while he prepared to get up. As soon as he swung his leg over Sasuke to slide over him and to the floor, Sasuke had him by the waist.

"See.. I'm not really sleepy." Naruto let loose a gasp as Sasuke's hand immediately went up his shirt. Naruto gulped, the recently familiar burning inside him starting up again, as a strange chakra nearly constricted him at the throat.

"Sasuke…" he breathed, his hands fisting in the material of Sasuke's shirt as his eyes fell closed. Sasuke pulled him down and hungrily began tasting his neck. Naruto squirmed in feigned resistance, at the same time fingering Sasuke's shirt hem.

"Sasuke.. I don't.. think.. I can handle…aah.." He moaned a little, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and neck while it seemed like every drop of Sasuke's rushed 'elsewhere'. He instantly stopped squirming then, and they became an insane tangle of limbs and sheets, Naruto reducing himself to the status of a plaything under Sasuke's control.

----------

Sasuke blinked slowly, clearing his blurred thoughts as Naruto breathed hard on top of him. He rubbed Naruto's bare back comfortingly and whispered to him soothingly while he craned his neck to look at the clock. 9:30pm.

"_Half an hour…"_

He sighed heavily, staying still, tracing delicate kisses on Naruto's forehead. Naruto was nearly gasping for breath.

"Hurts.. Sasuke you bastard…it hurts…itai.." He breathed, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "You're suppose to have a lot of stamina, dobe.." Sasuke murmured to Naruto partly in jest.

"I can still get beat up…_teme.._" Naruto chuckled weakly, slowly adjusting his body to a more comfortable position. Sasuke continued stroking the sweaty blonde hair until he'd finally calmed Naruto down, which resulted in Naruto's nearly immediate loss of consciousness. Sasuke groaned to himself and put his hand over his face.

"_That can't happen again.. not for another 24 hours at least…I'm wearing him out, but I don't know if I could handle that again either.."_ Sasuke continued gathering his thoughts while he let Naruto stay in bed. He got dressed and leaned over the bed again, admiring Naruto's messy bed-head for a few minutes.

"Sorry Nara…and you just woke up, too.." He stood up, wincing a little himself. "God…I am so spent…" He muttered aloud, limping for the door. He began to feel slightly ill. _"Damn…I'm so sick of being on drugs…"_ Kakashi was nearby as he softly closed the door to Naruto's bedroom behind him.

"Get all that tension out?" he asked cheerily. Sasuke gave him a glare in response. "Sakura's been writing something down for the past hour. I suggest you similarly work out what you're going to say." Kakashi instructed as Sasuke walked past him to the living room. Sasuke all but passed out on the couch, sliding into it slowly and closing his eyes when he reached a half slouched position against the corner. Kakashi shook his head. _"Right.. you're about to tell Sakura that you're in love with Naruto, so you come out looking not at all like you normally do, but rather, exactly like you just had sex. Smart."_ Kakashi mused sarcastically in his mind, staring at the tousled black hair and mildly sweat-glossed skin of his best student.

----------

At exactly 9:59pm, Sakura's bedroom door opened. Kakashi heard it. He sat at a 'safe vantage point', as he'd described it to Sasuke, where he could see and listen but not be distracting. By the time it was exactly 10pm, Sakura had reached the living room. Sasuke sat with a clear expression of dread plastered on his face as he stared solemnly at the floor. She timidly sat down in the chair facing him.

"Sasuke-kun.. I guess you've already heard.." she began. Sasuke sighed a little.

"Yeah." He didn't lift his eyes from the floor.

"I.. so I need to talk to you. Seriously. About…the past few years.. and…us."

* * *

DUN DUN FREAKING DUN!!!!!!! ITS GOING DOWN!!!!!!! CLIFFYYYY... ah you know the drill. 

-Kitsune


	28. Confession

If you thought I was Sakura bashing before...(and I reaaally wasn't...)...you may not like this chapter. I tried very very hard to be realistic and I dont think I did too bad a job of it at all!...

If you're in the majority of Naruto fans then you hate Sakura or at least dont care what I make her do so WOOT!

At long last, here you go--this chapter has been looooong due. Enjoy.

-!Kitsune!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun.. I guess you've already heard.." she began. Sasuke sighed a little. 

"Yeah." He didn't lift his eyes from the floor.

"I.. so I need to talk to you. Seriously. About…the past few years.. and…us."

**Chapter XXVIII**

**_Confession_**

She paused and waited for any input Sasuke might have. Sasuke kept his hands folded and his eyes to the floor.

"_I need Naruto here…I.. don't want to do it alone.."_ Sasuke found himself thinking. Getting no feedback, Sakura continued.

"Sasuke-kun…did you ever…ever at any point in time…have any amount of attraction to me…?" she asked slowly. Sasuke took a deep inhale and slowly let it go. He knew the questions would gradually get harder.

"No…" He answered quietly. He glanced up at her, and she didn't look very surprised, but only slightly hurt to have heard it out loud finally. She nodded.

"Why.." she asked very simply next. Sasuke looked all the way up and stared at her. He didn't want to come off harsh, but he didn't know how to talk to Sakura at all. He was so un-use to being around her at a relaxed level that he barely knew how to relate to her. "I'm…focused, Sakura. For years my mind has only been on one thing…and that was killing Itachi." He admitted plainly, keeping his voice quiet and low. They continued to make brief, hesitant, awkward eye contact. Kakashi, from his vantage point, could tell that they were operating on such a superficial, plastic level in front of the other that it was almost laughable. If only the situation weren't so serious. Sakura shook her head.

"Why? Why, Sasuke-kun? Why couldn't you focus on anything else? I was right there! Right there all that time, waiting to help you! To make you stop thinking about all of that!!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, and Sasuke kept his head turned elsewhere. When she finally stopped, he looked back up.

"I didn't want help. I still don't want it." Sasuke murmured darkly. Sakura paused for awhile, knowing what she needed to mention next, so she went for it.

"Naruto. You let.. _Naruto_ help you. You let Naruto into your inner being…Somewhere I've wanted to be for years and years.. and he comes along and.. and just _takes_ a place in your life.. no effort.. no struggle.. you had let him in from day one.." She nearly whispered. Sasuke looked up, slightly irritated at Naruto's name leaving her mouth.

"So what." He snapped. Kakashi sighed, not daring to interfere, but afraid that Sasuke would get defensive at Naruto's mention. Tears began to surface in Sakura's eyes, and Sasuke kept his eyes averted.

"So what? So I'm your teammate too! So, I'm always caring about how you're feeling, what you're doing! So—So Naruto use to hate you and I NEVER did!" Sakura had almost reached a level of shouting. Sasuke kept his frigid expression, not phasing once. "He never hated me.." Sasuke said slowly. "He always understood.. always cared.. always pushed me.. even though he didn't know it on the surface that he pushed me.. I didn't know what persistence was until I met Naruto-kun." Sasuke said, staring at his hands and softly clenching and unclenching them to release the building tension in his body. Sakura felt anger rising from deep inside her.

"Persistence!!! I chased you and chased you! I never ever gave up caring for you!" Her voice broke in mid-sentence. Sasuke looked up sharply.

"But did you work at being a Shinobi!? Did you grow at all!?? Did you show me you were worthy enough to carry a family name like the Uchiha clan??" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared, as did Sakura's. Sasuke went on, by now fully irritated at her clueless thought patterns.

"WHAT did you think I was attracted to!? Were you even listening that first day, when Kakashi made us tell about ourselves?! NO! You were busy being a little school-girl with no goals but stupid crushes. I had but two goals in my life, to kill that—BASTARD Itachi, and to revive my clan… I have a legacy to leave, how would I do that with someone who isn't focused on leaving a legacy?" Sasuke blurted all at once. Sakura had frozen, and stared at him in disbelief. Sasuke was showing more emotion toward her now than any other time that she remembered. She felt guilt. A strong, stinging guilt.

"_I.. I ignored that.. he's…right.."_ She knew in her head that loving him was illogical if she never paid attention to those things, but her heart was broken—torn—shunned…and jealous.

"Why does any of that mean that Naruto can have such a presence in your life and I can't??" Sasuke paused and waited out what she had to say, making a ditch effort to prolong giving her the answer to that question. Sakura stood up now, staring down at him, awaiting his answer. "Well?? Sasuke-kun why couldn't you EVER love me?!?" She began to choke tears, and stood there silently writhing in her own shame and rejection, deafened by Sasuke's silence and tortured by the loud beating of her own heart. Kakashi silently kept watching, his own body tense, realizing that team 7 was falling, and falling hard to it's destruction. He then heard soft footsteps behind him, and he looked up as Naruto paused beside him, staring at the scene; Sasuke leaning forward with his elbows against his knees, glaring passively at the floor while Sakura stood before him, dripping tears within his line of vision. Her hands trembling, she dropped them to her sides in defeat.

"I don't know why I'm so upset with you.. I always knew that you never loved me.. but I thought.. I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough.. you would.. grow to…" She faltered as her words became unspeakable through the curtain of tears. Sasuke sat there remaining as icy as he possibly could, but both Naruto and Kakashi looking on could tell that there was at least some compassion. As Sakura went on crying and Sasuke glanced up at her, Naruto gave a quiet sigh and slowly approached the two from behind Sakura. Kakashi almost wanted to look away, but he knew he had to see what was going on in order to pick up the pieces later. Sasuke and Naruto weren't going to break; it was Sakura that was headed for a shattering. Sasuke looked up, the pounding of his heart inside his rip-cage easing steadily as Naruto neared them. Sakura didn't notice his presence until Naruto sniffed a little bit, and she turned around, eyes red with tears, arms crossed over herself as she stared at him. He looked exhausted, first of all, in a white t-shirt and his orange pants, barefoot. He paused for only a moment near Sakura, then slowly and hesitantly sat down on the couch beside Sasuke, staring at the floor himself, his innocent blue eyes fixed upon the rug under Sakura's feet. She watched Sasuke sit up from his leaned position and look at Naruto, who looked back silently, lightly nibbling his bottom lip.

"You alright.." Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto nodded slightly, and they both looked back up at Sakura. Sakura took a step back from them.

"Even now.. Even now you warm up to him when all he did was just walk in—"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted, sitting up straight. Naruto felt his breath hold in his throat, and Sakura asked the question long coming.

"Obviously.. there's something Naruto knows about you that I don't.. something that links you two to each other.. Something that keeps me _out_.. as far _out_ as possible. What…is…it. Why are you two so close to each other now?? And what does it have to do with me and you, Sasuke??" She finally asked. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"We have to tell you something…important…" Sasuke began far quieter than Sakura had ever heard him. Naruto spoke up before she could pose any questioning.

"Something.. that.. um.. that we started to tell you before…but.. we never told the entire story…He still erased your memory...though.." Naruto added. Sakura was too stunned at the entire evening's happenings to even be angry about that fact. She only shook her head and waited, not bothering to wipe the trail of tears staining her cheeks and running down her chin and neck.

"What.. what is it…" she choked out, not having the slightest idea of what they could be wanting to tell her. She scoffed bitterly in her mind at the miniscule hope left inside her that maybe, just maybe they were going to tell her that Sasuke's actions toward her were all lies. All a cheap façade in order to hide the fact that Sasuke was in love with her, so deeply that—

She paused right there, not wanting to think about it too long because she was steadily losing hope in any good coming out of the scene in front of her.

"No.." she whispered as it suddenly became painfully obvious to her even through her soul's persistent denial. Right now, the two in front of her, their close proximity, all the hints, all the disappearances, all the touches and flirts and blushes and changes in the three of their lives together in the little house as team 7. The mystery of a million pieces was suddenly clear as day just before Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm so close to him.. I never was to you.. because…I fell in love with him.." Sasuke's voice was a hoarse, suppressed whisper.

The wash of anger that overcame her nearly made her see red, but the wave of heartbreak that accompanied it forced her to sit down in the chair behind her as her hand flew to her chest, and her tear filled eyes now gushed bitter tears. Sasuke noticed that she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at Naruto.

_Naruto with his big blue eyes._

_Naruto with his messy yellow-blonde hair._

_Naruto with his damned Kyuubi spirit locked away inside him. _

_Naruto with his god-damned happy-go-lucky, everything's peachy, attitude._

_Naruto with his stupid, stupid, idiotic pajamas that made Sasuke-kun compliment him. _

_Naruto with __his__, no longer nor will ever be hers, Uchiha Sasuke._

She lashed out at Naruto in her mind, his fists gripping the seat cushions until her knuckles turned white. Kakashi stood up carefully, prepared to jump in and interrupt anything out of order from happening, and still watched as Sasuke and Naruto became visibly unnerved at her silence. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first. "You're lying.." she murmured shakily, her eyes still firmly fixed on Naruto. Naruto then lost his short temper.

"We're not lying!" he exclaimed in disbelief, and not at all sensitive to her unstable appearance. "I love Sas—"

"DON'T you say it!!" Sakura suddenly snapped, flushed in the face, on her feet within a second. Sasuke slowly stood up as Naruto quickly jumped to his feet.

"I.. am in love.. with Sasuke."

The resonating 'slap' that followed instigated a deafening silence. Naruto didn't even bother to look back at her, but kept his head turned as he took gentle breaths to ease the momentary stinging. Sasuke tensed but then of course immediately realized he couldn't hit Sakura and nor did he actually want to; he was only reacting to Naruto being hit. But any guy that would have done the same thing would have been bloodied on the floor. Not that Naruto would have needed his help in any other situation. Sakura stood, her hand paused in it's frozen stance from having crossed Naruto's reddened cheek. Naruto stayed still for the longest time, until Sakura finally spoke again in sobs.

"Why do you look so dramatic?!? You stole everything I ever wanted in life!! You're living my dream!! MINE!" She screamed, and more stiff silence followed.

"I….hate… you…Uzamaki Naruto…You damned nine-tail demon!! That's ALL YOU ARE TO ME!!" She screamed at the now frozen blonde, and as she fled the room, tears splashing behind her and leaving a trail to the dark night outside, Kakashi suddenly made his entrance, his hand to Sasuke's chest, pausing the immediate rash action that was forming in his stance. Sasuke stared after her, eyes wide with blind anger, anger for her rage directed toward the wrong person. He then suddenly forgot about her, thoughts of anger pushed aside with sudden realization of Naruto's feelings. Someone who had become a part of a substitute family for Naruto, though he hadn't treated her like it recently, had just reduced him light-years back to his tortured past.

"Naruto…Naru-kun.." Sasuke questioned, coming closer quickly, not liking the still silence that Naruto stood frozen inside of. Kakashi stood quietly at a careful distance from the two, while Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, making him look up.

"She didn't mean it. Don't think about it. We had to tell her.. we knew she would.." Sasuke paused, his sentence silencing in hesitant relief as Naruto donned a half smile. "It's fine.." he murmured, taking a deep breath and letting it out. For the first time in what felt like forever, he wasn't sure if Naruto was telling the complete truth. The light sound of falling rain-drops could be heard through the open door to the dark outside, and the gentle pattering soon became a throbbing roar of downpour. Kakashi wordlessly walked off into the rain, following Sakura's remnant of chakra, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone to talk. Sasuke sighed deeply as he stood in front of Naruto, close to him, his hands on either side of Naruto's cheeks, their foreheads together though both of them had their eyes shut. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands circle his waist.

"You took the brunt of that.." Sasuke whispered solemnly. Naruto sighed shallowly. "Yeah…I…didn't think I would.. it's not my fault you love me.. Is it?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke felt his heart aching with fondness toward Naruto's characteristic display of innocence.

"Of course it isn't…don't think that way. It's not a 'fault'." He reassured. "But.. I would guess it makes sense…seeing you with me.. it's hard for her.. so.. to her, you're everything holding her away." Sasuke said, trying to calm his anger at the pink-haired girl by trying to understand her. Sasuke opened his eyes partly as Naruto's warm lips met his. The kiss suddenly reminded Sasuke—

"Hey.. aren't you hurting?" He asked, delicately tracing his fingers down Naruto's back. Naruto narrowed his gaze and smirked a little.

"Sasuke…teme.." he murmured affectionately. Sasuke grinned just slightly and let his arms slide around Naruto as he let out a sigh of comfort.

"I'm so tired, Naru-chan…" Sasuke murmured, his head laid on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto yawned widely, nearly losing his balance and falling backward with Sasuke's weight against him, but Sasuke had him supported around the waist within the next second.

"Come on…let's go to bed.." Sasuke murmured, giving Naruto's hair one last stroke before taking Naruto's hand in his. He soaked in the feeling of Naruto drawing closer, hugging to his arm and rubbing it up and down as they slowly made their way to Sasuke's bedroom. They entered quietly, shutting the door behind them, crawled into bed and settled into each other's embrace in the center, Sasuke nestling his cheek against the silken blonde hair against him. Naruto gave a tired moan of comfort, and within mere minutes was sleeping in his lover's arms.

----------

Sasuke awakened rather peacefully; more peacefully than he ever had in his life, he felt he could say. A bright beam of sunlight had conveniently alit itself in a brilliant halo about Naruto's yellow-gold mop of hair. The window must have been left cracked open, Sasuke noticed, because the entire room was filled with fresh, clean, just-after-the-rain air. He bent his stiff knee, careful to not move any part of Naruto, who was still in his arms and sleeping like the dead. He had to lay there awhile before he dared try to move and awaken the beautiful form on top of him, but Naruto soon saved him the trouble. Sasuke watched, like a lover of nature observing a rare wild sight, as Naruto rubbed his eyes and slowly woke himself. The blue eyes blinked open, then turned upward to look at him. They then closed in a cheery smile.

"Ohayooo Sa—Sasuk—" the Kitsune paused to yawn, then didn't bother finishing his greeting as Sasuke followed up with one of his own. They kissed intimately good morning, and Sasuke sat up in bed while Naruto energetically hopped up, bouncing on his knees over Sasuke who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He wanted badly to follow Naruto's example of insisting on being cheery.

"Sasuke! Sasuke guess what we should do today.." Naruto murmured, suddenly straddling Sasuke's lap, making Sasuke pause and stabilize him by grabbing his hips. Naruto giggled lightly at Sasuke's touch and began playing with Sasuke's silk-like blue-black hair by the fistful.

"Let's move my stuff over here.. into your room.." Naruto purred to him. Sasuke looked up briefly to receive Naruto's wanting kiss, and he faintly smiled.

"Of course.. whatever you want.." Naruto grinned uncontrollably. "Hehe! Yes!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, and Sasuke slowly climbed out of bed after Naruto bounded effortlessly out and through the door, instantly down the hallway. However, as he stood, he felt the familiar stinging in his shoulder. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, slowly reaching over the original curse seal on his shoulder, rubbing it.

"Not today…not when he's so happy." Sasuke told himself, and ignored the pain entirely, walking away down the hall to Naruto's room.

----------

He watched the blonde busily gathering things into one haphazard pile in the center of his bed, dashing about the room, finding things he had no clue he had…Blonde. Blonde dobe. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the blonde hair more for some reason. He found it so appealing that lately he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Naruto…?" he asked quietly, gingerly leaning himself on the doorpost. Naruto turned and smiled at him while he kept working.

"Yeah, Sasa-kun?" He answered. Sasuke scratched his head.

"What's.. the next stage in our relationship…?" he asked slowly. Naruto tried to think about it, but gave up within seconds.

"I don't know.. I'm not a good judge of things like that." he answered honestly. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He should have known that Naruto wouldn't know the answer to that.

"You're the one that's good with things like that, koi. You know, deep stuff. And, like…stuff everyone wish they knew." Naruto said while he folded shirts. Sasuke came all the way into the room and helped him fold.

"I don't know this one." He said after a few seconds. Naruto gave him yet another cheery grin.

"That's okay Sasuke-kun, we don't have to know." He said rather wisely. Sasuke blinked and mulled it over.

"Huh…"

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked next.

"Why do you.. think Sakura took it so much worse this second time.. that other time, before you blanked her memory.. I mean it was bad, but.. it wasn't like.. that.." Naruto paused and waited for Sasuke to give his own input. Sasuke watched the mildly hurt expression on Naruto's face.

"Well first of all.. I don't really know.. maybe it's because after the first time we weren't as careful.. she noticed more things.. and then she felt more left out than normal." Sasuke proposed.

"And second of all…she won't hate you forever Naruto…You can hide all you want but there's no way what she said to you didn't hurt. But it's okay." Sasuke comforted, reaching over as Naruto stopped folding, and brushing the back of his fingers along Naruto's cheek. Naruto forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah.. I know. Plus I have more to be happy about than sad!" Naruto gave a more genuine smile then, and Sasuke could see by watching his eyes that he had a habit of pushing away hurt and sadness and willingly forcing happiness. He wondered if that was a good thing or bad thing. Suddenly Naruto stood up and cheered.

"Okay!! Let's bring this first bunch of stuff to your room!" Naruto exclaimed.

----------

Naruto wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he looked around his and Sasuke's room. "Whew! Finally done." Sasuke came up beside him and they both looked around, and Naruto then started giggling at the sharp contrast of Sasuke's dark colored things with his own loud, bright items; Sasuke's black comforter blankets and Naruto's lemon yellow throw pillows—Sasuke's very practical things on the desks and dressers, such as pens and organizers and a comb, and Naruto's things, stuff like silly string and graffiti cans and handheld games mixed into all the practicality. Sasuke came up beside him and threw an arm around Naruto's waist. "Hn. Looks good." He agreed as Naruto nodded in approval of the space. Naruto turned to face him excitedly, his hands coming up to rub Sasuke's shoulders.

"What next? What else can we do now that we couldn't before?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and just stood there admiring Naruto.

"Not sure. We'll think of them as some more time passes." He told Naruto. Naruto began bouncing.

"It's only morning! We have so much time what should we do? Let's do something!" Naruto was exclaiming. Sasuke felt himself tiring just staring at Naruto.

"First.. let's calm down. Second.. I think I need to eat.." Sasuke realized as he suddenly felt dizzy. Naruto suddenly looked like he'd committed a crime.

"Gah!! Sasuke why didn't you say so earlier!?" Suddenly Sasuke found himself being pulled quickly down the hall into the kitchen. As Naruto made him sit down he suddenly felt like he was about to starve.

"Whoa.." he gasped, weakly laying his hand on his stomach.

"See what happens when you don't do what I tell you?" Kakashi suddenly had appeared out of nowhere, and Naruto jumped, exclaiming briefly before going right back to what he was doing with extreme dedication. Sasuke swallowed, his vision blurring.

"I'm about to pass out.." He said quietly.

"Naruto toss me something. What's going on is almost like having low blood sugar." Kakashi said. Naruto momentarily flung a fruit in his direction and went on preparing breakfast. Kakashi caught it and gave it to Sasuke, who practically attacked it.

"You woke up with pain didn't you.." Kakashi said to Sasuke, low enough so that Naruto couldn't hear. Sasuke sighed while he chewed.

"Yah, thought so. Didn't wanna' ruin Naruto's happiness so you didn't tell him. Well as these seals get more and more aggressive you're going to want to be eating good stuff nearly every 3 hours to keep your energy up. Otherwise the energy those seals will be eating away at is going be your chakra." Kakashi warned again. Sasuke swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah.. got it." He resumed eating while Kakashi got up to help Naruto make food for everyone else also.

"Wait…" Naruto remembered just as he was setting a plate of food in front of Sasuke. "Sakura.. where is she?" he asked. Kakashi sighed deeply and stood up straight.

"Well.. I found her and talked to her.. or tried…she's not really too good. She came in and got dry from the rain and all last night, but she left again early this morning. Most likely she's back at her own home." Kakashi said.

"But.. she'll come back, right?" Naruto asked, sitting down with his own food. Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm really not sure Naruto. I'm leaning toward the idea that she will eventually.. but I don't know what its going to take for her to do that." Kakashi admitted. "Maybe we have to go talk to her." Naruto said to Sasuke as he stared at his plate. Sasuke sat still and quietly ate, not appearing to be feeling any type of remorse whatsoever. "Maybe."

* * *

So Sakura was HAAARSH with the whole hating Naruto eh? yes yes I know... 

Even if you hated this chapter, don't worry, as I constantly stress, I'm very realistic I believe, and Sakura is not going to be a lone outcast hated for all eternity okay??? Stick around, keep reading, dont hurt me. Lol.

and no I did not forget about those dna samplers in their skin. I'll get back to it trust me. :)

ALSO PLEASE READ BELOW...

I'm nearing the end of my chapters that I've already had pre-written. It will probably take me around 2 or 3 weeks to update from now on, especially with the schoolyear ending and summer coming up. (YAY) I'll try hard to be fast, but I can guarantee nothing except the fact that I wont leave you hanging!! Stick with me please, I promise I'll deliver eventually!

-o0Kitsune0o


	29. Calm Me

Hm so I figured I'd toss out this short little chappy, I'm totally busy with school ending and finals, didn't want it to be a month before i posted again so here! haha enjoy

I hope you like it, im under a lot of pressure:)

-Kitsune

* * *

"Sakura.. where is she?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed deeply and stood up straight.

"Well.. I found her and talked to her.. or tried…she's not really too good. She came in and got dry from the rain and all last night, but she left again early this morning. Most likely she's back at her own home." Kakashi said.

"But.. she'll come back, right?" Naruto asked, sitting down with his own food. Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm really not sure Naruto. I'm leaning toward the idea that she will eventually.. but I don't know what its going to take for her to do that." Kakashi admitted. "Maybe we have to go talk to her." Naruto said to Sasuke as he stared at his plate. Sasuke sat still and quietly ate, not appearing to be feeling any type of remorse whatsoever. "Maybe."

**Chapter XXIX**

**_Calm Me_**

_One Week Later;_

Sakura sat in a cloud of her own rejection, staring from afar. She could see them. She couldn't believe she was still sitting there staring at them but she could see them. She had thought she was alone in a field when suddenly she could hear it; insanely happy laughter. She'd turned and walked a little ways, and there in the distance, she saw.

The blonde hair dancing and waving in the breeze, glinting sunlight. Beside the blonde figure, a calmly smirking black haired one. She ached inside as she found herself creeping closer to get a better look.

Sasuke had Naruto's hand in his as they walked, and sat down with some food to eat for lunch together. Naruto's hands were excitedly waving in the air as he told Sasuke some unknown story.. She tried by force to look away and then leave, but she couldn't. She had to watch. Had to torture herself. Had to try and see what she was missing out on. The food was sorely ignored as Naruto effortlessly absorbed every bit of Sasuke's attention. So much so that Sasuke suddenly interrupted him and tenderly kissed him repeatedly until he stopped talking.

Sakura felt tears anew drip down her cheeks as she watched _her_ Sasuke kiss _that _instead of her. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Her heart ached, and still she watched.

They were playing with each other, play wrestling in the grass beside their containers of wrapped sandwiches and chips and things of the like. Tickling and laughing until they were both red in the face. Tickling and laughing grew to touching and fondling, and before long they were playfully making out, making little darting kisses at each other, play shoving, and other things that made her want to gag. She finally decided she couldn't watch anymore as the playfully making out became play stripping and finally, playfully having sex. She didn't look back after Naruto straddled Sasuke and pushed him by the shoulders down onto his back in the long grass.

"_Naruto…I can't look at him any more.. I can't think about either of them anymore!! But Naruto.. Naruto knowingly took Sasuke-kun away from me…He knew.. he knew that I'd never love anyone else but Sasuke-kun.. And he still decided he had to fall in love with him…had to flaunt his blue eyes…had to flaunt his.. his…I don't even know!! I don't know if I can ever forgive him.."_ She fumed away, trying to find a place to be that didn't remind her of _them._

----------

"Hn…why are you so excited.." Sasuke panted, a slight smirk on his face as Naruto paused to energetically whip off his belt then pounced again, nibbling almost hungrily at Sasuke's ear.

"Hehe.. why can't you just be excited that I'm excited?" Naruto murmured back seductively, chuckling a little as Sasuke's hands came up and stroked his waist and hips. They paused to stare at each other briefly.

"I am excited…" Sasuke answered back, reaching up and flicking a hair out of Naruto's face affectionately. Naruto swatted impatiently though, laughingly shaking Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Come on, focus, you're moving too slow." No sooner had the words left his mouth, that Sasuke had him flipped onto his back, their positions reversed, and he leaned down close over Naruto, so their noses were touching.

"I'm never too slow…kitsune." He proceeded to touch and explore Naruto's body at his own pace, and pretty soon he had Naruto nearly begging for a break.

"Sasu-kunnn…ahhh you're making me light-headed…" Naruto was groaning, fisting the grass in his hands while Sasuke only glanced up with his eyes from his spot over Naruto's stomach where he'd settled to show off how skilled he could be with his tongue alone.

"What happened to "too slow"?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto whimpered a little as Sasuke poised to enter him. Sasuke rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"Scared?"

"God no…"

"Then just lay there and let me work.." Sasuke whispered. Naruto clung to Sasuke and gladly just went along for the literal ride, the both of them spontaneously beginning to smile out of sheer enjoyment, and then after a while of perfect ecstasy in the grass and sun, climaxed together rather intensely.  
"Ahh…" Naruto breathed out in sweet release as Sasuke smoothly rolled off of him and laid beside him, the both of them rolled together inside their picnic blanket.

"So you're not slow…way to prove a point…" Naruto said to him with a grin. Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds, settling himself, then opened them again while he caught his breath, simply reaching his hand over and smoothing Naruto's hair back. They both listened to the other's breathing return to a normal pace while they gazed up at the bright blue of the sky, small, white cotton-ball clouds meandering across their vision, fueled by the gentle breeze high above.

"I'm…really happy.." Naruto said quietly as he stared up at the sky. Sasuke turned his head to watch Naruto as the light, early afternoon breezes stirred their hair.

"Good." He said back. "That's what I live for." Naruto turned his head to stare at Sasuke then.

"Really?...You always said that you lived to avenge… and that that's what you were. And always would be." Naruto said to him. Sasuke stared up at the sky now, while Naruto studied his profile.

"That's what I am…but thanks to you it's not what I live for anymore." He said quietly. Naruto started to smile, but then remembered something.

"But…what happened to your other goal…?" he asked. Sasuke remained silent, just as expected. He went on, sitting up a bit to look at Sasuke more fully.

"Your other goal was to revive your clan." Naruto said. Sasuke stayed silent until he could practically feel the disappointment coming from Naruto. He then turned his head to look, sitting up when he saw that Naruto had crossed his arms and was looking sadly insecure.

"I can…I can never do that for you…Sasuke what does that mean? I can't ever help you do that!" Naruto exclaimed, and suddenly, Sasuke realized that it was the first time Naruto had thought about that fact. The truth was, it had been in his mind for a while now; he hadn't wanted to make Naruto feel useless to him.

"It doesn't matter." He said dryly, taking Naruto's arms and uncrossing them. "Don't feel however you're feeling." Naruto stared at him blankly for quite awhile before again protesting.

"But…but Sasuke that means that the Uchiha name will just—"

"I know." Sasuke interrupted tersely. Naruto sat there, the guilt building inside him as he watched Sasuke sit there and put on an expressionless face; one that he knew Sasuke thought was void of emotion. But Naruto felt he knew better.

"_He isn't EVER without emotion…in fact…it's when he looks like that, that it means he's feeling more emotions than you'd think…"_ Naruto studied Sasuke's face a little longer before he decided to stay silent about it for now. He wordlessly leaned against Sasuke and picked at the grass between them.

"_He wants it so bad…and just because of me, he's giving up that life goal…"_

_---------_

Kakashi sat in his study, having been sitting there for hours and hours before finally receiving a delivery of papers he'd requested for research purposes. He read over them carefully, looking for anything pertinent to the DNA sampling devices that he'd suspected were currently underneath Sasuke and Naruto's skin.

"_Hm. The only one on record for using that method…Orochimaru."_

---------

It had been the middle of that same night when Kakashi heard a knock at his room's door, and Naruto's voice outside it. In the next second, Sasuke simply opened the door without hesitation.

"I know you've been researching it. Well now is the time to tell us something. The DNA samplers aren't inside us anymore." Sasuke said, lifting his shirt. Just as he said, there was no more mark.

"Sensei what's that mean? Do you have any answers for us?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Well. You two have some excellent timing, because I've got something to tell you." Kakashi said, coming and sitting down in the seat closest to the door. Sasuke looked suspicious, and Naruto came to sit down across from Kakashi.

"First off.." Kakashi began, "..Sakura isn't going to come back anytime soon. She's staying with her parents and you'll probably have to talk to her yourself if you want to save the team." Kakashi said. Sasuke watched Naruto squirm guiltily in his seat, staring at the floor.

"Stop it. It's not your fault." Sasuke suddenly reprimanded. Naruto didn't look up, but he stopped squirming. Kakashi slowly continued what he was saying.

"Secondly…as you know, I've been researching those devices in you for the past few days, and there isn't but so much information. The only information I have is that Orochimaru is the only one to develop and use it." Kakashi watched Sasuke immediately tense up.

"But—" Kakashi continued before anything could be said, "—we haven't had a lead on Orochimaru for months now. The only one that's seen him recently…is…" He stopped talking, and he and Naruto both turned to look directly at Sasuke. Sasuke kept his head hung and didn't say anything until prodded.

"Sasuke. I know you'd rather not think about that time but…when you left here under the control of the curse seals…where did you go?" Kakashi asked slowly and carefully. Sasuke didn't move for a little while, and when he did, it was only to smooth his hair out of his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured when he began to notice the tension coursing through Sasuke's body. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I might not remember.." he murmured calmly. His hand went to his head for a moment. He began to slowly recall surroundings and memories…

"_You there!" a voice to his left. He looked up sharply, angered that his concentration had been broken. He immediately stole through the dark forest leaves and soundlessly killed the speaker, wasting no time to bother identifying the body. There was a clearing ahead. A dusty clearing, and in the center, a deserted looking building. Voices were calling him into this nameless fortress in the woods. He could sense a presence inside. To cease the stinging all over his body from the multiple curse marks, he had no choice but to stumble blindly into the building, unable to control the driving urge to kill the very one who controlled him…_

"Sasuke." Kakashi's firm calling snapped him out of his flashbacks. He snapped out of it, opening his eyes, then blinking and sitting up straight. He looked to his side as he felt Naruto hugging his arm, concerned. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I…I.." Sasuke stammered a bit and then paused. Before he got out anything else, Naruto piped up.

"Kakashi you have to let us go find him!" He exclaimed. Naruto continued trying to support his viewpoint, but all Sasuke could think of was how desperately he wanted to keep Naruto as far away from Orochimaru as possible. He was beginning to remember that he could easily track where he'd gone before, based on the dark memories alone that continued to haunt him at night…but he refused to make that known.

"_I won't let Naruto go there…not anywhere that bastard Orochimaru could hurt Naruto any more than he's already managed..."_

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything." Sasuke suddenly said, interrupting Naruto. Both Naruto and Kakashi paused to stare at him.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked, sitting back down beside him. Sasuke stared pensively at the floor.

"Nothing…there's no point in trying to blindly find him without any leads...I need some air." Sasuke said quietly. With that, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Naruto's cheek briefly before standing up and immediately leaving the room. Naruto stared after him, then back at Kakashi, standing up again.

"But sensei—"

"No…no I think he's right Naruto. I'm going to ban any traveling until we get some more stable information."

---------

---------

Days were beginning to pass more and more slowly. Freedom from secrecy had breathed life into their ever growing relationship; each day was easier than the last. Yet at the same time, Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't settle for sitting around Konoha for very much longer without wanting to investigate the mystery of Orochimaru's location.

In addition to Naruto growing unrest, Sasuke also could tell that Sakura's absence wouldn't be permanent, and they were going to have to make amends sooner or later…But even inside the steadily increasing air of restlessness, being together so much and without inhibition began to force their relationship to deeper levels. Morning after morning, Sasuke would wake up first most of the time, and then find himself spending at least 5 or 10 minutes just staring at Naruto beside him, wondering how in the world he had kept the kitsune's attention for so long. He knew that if Naruto were to catch him thinking that, he would get a long drawn out lecture on why he shouldn't be thinking that way and how much trouble that thought had gotten them in in the past…but Sasuke couldn't help but think those thoughts.

The same thoughts were going through his mind on one particular morning; it had been two weeks since Sakura had moved out of the house. Naruto opened his eyes, and Sasuke was right beside him, staring at him rather intensely.

"Morning…? Is there something on my face.." Naruto murmured sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sasuke ignored the question, but stopped staring so hard. He instead decided to smirk a little and reach out to finger Naruto's hair.

"Why do you love me.." he asked, knowing it would set Naruto off; he just wanted to play with him a bit. As expected, Naruto woke up immediately, staring wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun don't say that!" he exclaimed immediately.

"Calm down…" Sasuke muttered before Naruto could really get going. "I was only playing.." Sasuke explained, getting up and crossing the room to grab a towel so he could go take a shower. Naruto watched Sasuke move, and got out of bed.

"Well…good…" Sasuke smiled a little as Naruto came up behind him and tightly hugged him around the waist.

"Wanna jump in the shower with me?" Naruto was saying. Sasuke proceeded to watch Naruto undress; watched him laugh and jokingly tell him to stop staring so hard. The obvious enjoyment he was getting from watching Naruto was making him think repeatedly of Sakura's reaction to their relationship.

"_Sakura…hmph…Naruto's going to want to talk to her soon…Can't imagine why…how could he so easily want to talk to someone who said those things to him..." _Naruto began tugging off Sasuke's clothes and pulling him steadily toward the shower; laughing and smiling and carrying on...

"_Nothing keeps him down….ever.."_

---------

_"A demon…I called him a demon…and the look in Sasuke-kun's eyes…" _Sakura hadn't been able to get the image out of her mind; night after night, she could see that anger. Defensive anger. _Protective_…anger.

"He wanted to really hurt me.. because I hurt Naruto…" She murmured aloud. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a bright and sunny weekend morning—not that it mattered if it was the weekend. She no longer considered herself a part of team 7, therefore she had nothing to do.

"But only because Naruto hurt me first…" She had been walking aimlessly through the village, not paying much attention to her surroundings, when she suddenly ran directly into someone. She looked up, and her eyes met with pale blue ones. The cloudy blue eyes appeared sad.

"Neji…" She uttered, a little confused as to how to greet him. The two never had talked much.

"Hey." He answered simply. He'd been about to simply keep walking, but Sakura sensed something wrong with the brunette. She turned around and called to him before he got too far away.

"You look like something's wrong with you." She said bluntly. Neji turned around and looked up, and in his eyes she could see a very similar, very familiar bitterness.

"It's nothing. Especially nothing you should know about." Neji murmured, and started to leave again.

"What if I already know?" she pressed, and Neji paused to turn back around and peer at her. She stared back, waiting. Neji narrowed his eyes apprehensively.

"You should be the last person they'd want to tell…" he commented under his breath. Sakura heard.

"They…? As in…Sasuke-kun and… Naruto." She said Naruto's name more quietly, still not able to hide very well the anger he'd caused her. Neji's left eye twitched at the blonde's mention.

"Are they the reason why you're just wondering around, and you're not with your team.." Neji mentioned. Sakura didn't directly reply, she only glanced away, and to the ground. Neji scoffed a little at himself, and crossed his arms uncomfortably.

"The Uchiha…and Naruto-kun…what the hell are they thinking…" Neji grumbled, lifting his eyes to stare up at the sky. Sakura felt a pang in her chest at the mention of Sasuke's name. Neji was still talking.

"It's no secret why you're angry about it…but why should I be.. why did I let Uchiha Sasuke take my chance..." he murmured. Sakura blinked repeatedly, staring intently at Neji.

"Naruto…_you _wanted Naruto?" she gasped. Neji approached her quickly and pulled her a bit roughly by the arm away from the majority of the people walking about the streets. "Quiet…unlike you, the entire world doesn't know about who I love." Neji snapped sullenly. Sakura once again was shocked.

"Love? You too? Why.." she paused before she said something about Naruto that would upset Neji, but the questions stampeded through her mind again and again.

"_Naruto…captures everyone's attention…what is it that he has? What's happening that he attracts so much attention…He has so many friends…So many people behind him…rooting for him… supporting him.." _Her thoughts were interrupted as Neji began talking again.

"Naruto…he taught me so much…" Neji was saying. Sakura listened carefully as Neji reflected on the past. "I was so bend on fate…I couldn't even allow anyone else to decide their own future…but then he completely changed all of that…" Neji paused and closed his eyes, sighing heavily and leaning against the wall behind him. "And then thanks to that freedom of choice we all have…I'm fated into not having him." Sakura stared and thought about it as she watched Neji stop leaning on the wall and begin to walk away.

"I guess we're not sealed to any fate…but they love each other. There's nothing you or I can do about it." And with that he turned to once again leave.

"Accept it Sakura. I can't have Naruto. You can't have Sasuke."

---------

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached the peak of his restlessness. Sasuke was sitting across the room with his eyes closed as Naruto fiddled with a game on the bed. Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto's hand slam a desk. Naruto was standing up, and he looked a little uneasy, but rather determined.

"I'm going to go to Sakura's house."

* * *

I know it was short, but thats okay! Right?

Were there any mistakes in there? I was in a rush!

Laterz...stick around please. ;)

-!Kitsune!


	30. Teach Me

I've returned! lol. Sorry this one took awhile, I worked hard through all sorts of writer's block so I hope you like it.. XD

Chapter XXX maahahahahaaaaa...(thats just Chapter 30 for all you dirty minded people...XD)

-!Kitsune!

* * *

"Naruto…he taught me so much…" Neji was saying. Sakura listened carefully as Neji reflected on the past. "I was so bend on fate…I couldn't even allow anyone else to decide their own future…but then he completely changed all of that…" Neji paused and closed his eyes, sighing heavily and leaning against the wall behind him. "And then thanks to that freedom of choice we all have…I'm fated into not having him." Sakura stared and thought about it as she watched Neji stop leaning on the wall and begin to walk away. 

"I guess we're not sealed to any fate…but they love each other. There's nothing you or I can do about it." And with that he turned to once again leave.

"Accept it Sakura. I can't have Naruto. You can't have Sasuke."

---------

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached the peak of his restlessness. Sasuke was sitting across the room with his eyes closed as Naruto fiddled with a game on the bed. Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto's hand slam a desk. Naruto was standing up, and he looked a little uneasy, but rather determined.

"I'm going to go to Sakura's house."

**Chapter XXX**

**Teach Me**

"What…?"

"I said I…I'm going to Sakura's house." Naruto repeated. He immediately stood up and readied to leave. He paused by the doorway when he noticed the expression on Sasuke's face.

"Um.. Sasa-kun?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to stare at Sasuke. "Look I know you don't want me to go, but—"

"It's more than just not wanting you to go." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto paused and stared as Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, glaring at the wall opposite from himself.

"It's that it's not worth it. Anyone that says things like what she said to you isn't worth apologizing to for something that you don't even have fault in." Sasuke murmured coolly, but Naruto could see the tension in Sasuke's arms rather than being fooled by the calmness in his face.

"I didn't say I'd apologize…"

"Then how do you expect to get her to accept this? Huh? She's obviously made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me if she can't have me, and nothing to do with you if you "stole" me." Sasuke stopped there, and his crossed arms visibly tensed. Naruto paused and took a deep breath, scratching his head. He knew he didn't want to try to verbally push the issue; he could feel the tension between them. It didn't feel very good—it had been a long time since their sheer "together-ness" had caused any type of problem that divided their point of view rather than unified it. Naruto decided to say one more thing.

"I'm not apologizing. I just want her to see that I can't change anything but she has to be part of our team 7 again! Even if she won't accept stuff that's happened with me and you!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes.

"You can't work with something you don't accept." Sasuke finished, and Naruto could tell that there was no convincing him otherwise. With that, he immediately backed a few steps out of the doorway.

"I…I'm going to go." He was gone within the next second. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up, then stood, staring at the empty doorway, irritated at the fact that he'd had no affect on Naruto concerning his point, and that Naruto had actually left anyway after all that had been said.

"_After years of being Sakura's focus, I know her. I know how she reacts, and I know how she thinks. I've known her for years. There's no way she will ever fully forgive Naruto. He's so full of all these ideals…He's like a child…"_ Sasuke felt himself growing slightly bitter at the fact that Naruto had deliberately decided not to listen to him. He knew it was silly; he and Naruto had a notorious history of disagreeing. But now…Now that they were in a relationship, Sasuke found that his possessive nature over Naruto also included Naruto's mind, not only his heart. He could only shake his head and laugh at himself. _"Maybe I'm the child…"_

_----------_

It had begun to lightly rain as Naruto made his way through the Konoha streets—the strange type of rain, where you could look at the sky and still see blue, yet the dark clouds spotting the sky dropped water. Rain in partial sunlight.

"_I always thought that was cool…but right now it's just making fun of my situation.." _Naruto found himself thinking as he stood, motionless, now on Sakura's doorstep. _"Sasuke and me are finally how we want to be…but this business with Sakura is making some things worse." _Naruto took a deep breath and reached to knock on the door, but then paused, doubtful.

"What if Sasuke was right…' he murmured aloud. Before he'd even finished rethinking his position, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Naruto…Why are you here.." Naruto turned around to see Sakura standing about 10 feet away from him. She was giving him an expressionless look, which Naruto didn't quite understand. He'd been expecting to first get yelled at, at the very least. He even had imagined he'd get slapped again.

"S-Sakura…I…just wanted to.." Naruto paused as Sakura simply walked past him to the door, opened it, and went inside. Naruto stood there staring, and noticed that she didn't close the door on him, but she didn't stand and talk to him either. He stood at the doorway as Sakura put down her keys and headband inside, and began straightening the clutter on a table, her expression remaining stoic. Naruto took a deep breath, and tried to organize his thoughts into clear, careful sentences.

"Sakura.. I'm not going to say that you were right about anything." Naruto said first. "And I can't pretend you didn't hurt me with what you said about me. I mean you said that all I was to you was the Kyuubi demon. That…really hurt." He added calmly. Sakura sat down in the seat beside the table she'd been straightening, and looked at the floor silently. Naruto scratched his head, feeling confused and alone in the matter.

"_I can't let this get under my skin…first off, Sasuke won't let me hear the end of it.. and second…there's no way I'm going to feel sorry for being with Sasuke-kun. Or for just being me…a demon vessel. It's not my fault! It's not! Not to mention the fact that it has nothing to do with loving Sasuke…" _

"Even if you're not sorry for those things…you can't leave the team." Naruto said, breaking the ever persistent silence. Sakura still did not make eye contact, but she did speak.

"I can't go back.." she said quietly. Naruto finally came inside the doorway fully and closed the door behind him.

"But Sakura!"

"I said _no_ Naruto. I can't do that." Sakura answered tersely. Naruto came a few steps closer.

"But why not? You can't break up our team!" He exclaimed. Sakura sighed and stood up. "Look, Naruto…I just can't do that right now, okay? Maybe I'm not as mad as I first was, but it's pretty clear that I don't fit with the team anymore alright? There's nothing I can do about that. And I don't have to try. You've done enough to me Naruto don't try to make me stick around and be nothing but the outsider looking in." With that, Sakura turned and went into the kitchen. Naruto stood there, fumbling for words for a few seconds, before something finally just snapped.

"What? What are you saying!? I did nothing to you, Sakura! It's not like I tried to be with Sasuke!" Naruto shouted into the next room. His fists clenched as he got more and more irritated by the situation.

"It's not like I even wanted this to happen at first! What, do you think I was intentionally trying that entire time to get Sasuke's attention? Uchiha Sasuke? The one that was always better than me no matter what I did, and always got the respect and acceptance that I felt I'd never have? And now that I'm getting that acceptance, both from him and slowly everyone else, you make me feel like shit for being who I am!" Naruto screamed into the next room, and in his eyes, tears began to form.

"Dammit Sakura…look I know how you must feel I guess but I'm not sorry that someone loves me…Even if it's "your" Sasuke…And he was right, this was a waste of my time. I'm going back home to Sasuke. And I'll always go home to him. I'm not sorry!"

In the next room, Sakura winced as she heard the door slam. An accusing silence settled in the air.

"_He's…completely justified…I can't say he isn't. And yet I can't help but resent that fact too."_

_----------_

As Naruto made his way back home, the weather seemed to reflect his feelings. The wind was chaotic, the clouds seemed to be on the brink of a storm. The bit of sun that had been there before was now covered up with gray. The stress in his mind was made worse by the locations he was passing. Place after place that he'd frequented in his younger years, where he'd stood and watched the accepted world go by and shun his presence. He also had passed the place he'd lived in alone for most of his life. Before Kakashi had decided that their team should be a family. Naruto sighed heavily as he got closer to his current home, knowing that as soon as he saw Sasuke he would probably break down, and then need a while to calm himself and relax his mind. Before he even reached the door, Sasuke approached him from a spot in the yard where he'd been doing light training. As Naruto knew, with one look, Sasuke knew he was upset.

"How was it.." Sasuke asked quietly, putting his hands in his pockets as he and Naruto stopped underneath a tree to talk. Naruto shook his head briefly, coming closer to Sasuke, and trying for a few moments to hide his level of frustration, but that didn't last very long. He looked up from staring at the ground to avoid Sasuke's gaze, and immediately unloaded everything.

"Sasuke…why won't she believe that she can't blame me for having you?" Naruto asked. "She.. she didn't seem nearly as mad as before but she didn't apologize, not for anything!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stood and listened quietly as Naruto continued talking. "Sasuke, she said I'd done enough to her and I shouldn't be trying to make her come back to where she isn't welcome! I haven't done anything!" Naruto stopped suddenly as his voice broke, and Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets and tears became visible in Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto closer, then began to stroke his hair near his hairline, and Naruto shook his head at himself.

"Damn, I can't believe I let this get to me…Why's this happening…I know this isn't my fault.. that our team broke up…but I feel like it is…and now Sakura isn't even our friend anymore.." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke felt himself getting agitated by the entire situation.

"Naruto I told you this would happen. She wasn't nearly ready to talk to either of us. You can't keep them all Naruto. Not everyone can be reasoned with." Sasuke was saying. Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"But I'm not like you Sasuke! I can't just…assume everyone's stuck in their ways and not try to convince them to change!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands fisting in his hair from frustration. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm not doing that. If I did that, I would never have made myself comfortable enough to open up to you, and we never would have ended up kissing." Sasuke retorted. Naruto took a few steps back.

"I can't do everything your way just because we're together."

"I know that."

"It doesn't feel like it…there's too much going on right now." Naruto crossed his arms, then turned to walk away. Sasuke watched him go, but decided to let Naruto unwind; he could tell that Naruto was more stressed than usual.

---------

By the time the sun had gone down, the tension between Sasuke and Naruto had caught Kakashi's attention.

"So, Sasuke. Why is it that you and Naruto aren't together, being disgusting like you usually are this time of evening? Get tired of running me out of the room?" He questioned. Sasuke sat in the corner of the room, his arms crossed, staring out of a nearby window. It took him a few minutes to reply, and when he did, it was terse.

"I don't know exactly." Sasuke muttered quietly. Kakashi rose an eyebrow and came closer to get a closer look at Sasuke's face. What he saw was reluctance. "Hmmm…Might this have anything to do with what Naruto did this afternoon?" Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke looked up sharply.

"What? How do you know about any of that, he left before even I could stop him." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed.

"Well.. I suppose after he came back, you said something he didn't like, so he came and told me everything. I can't say I agree with either of you actually. Naruto's timing was wrong, but you were wrong about Sakura. I do believe that eventually you'll be able to get her to rejoin the team. _Eventually._" Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke sighed heavily and said nothing. Kakashi then sat down on a nearby chair.

"You just wanted him to agree with you. I've got to admit, this is really childish of the both of you. I know you're both stressed not having a complete team, but really. This is pointless."

---------

Naruto looked up from his slouched position at Sasuke's desk as he heard movement outside the closed bedroom door. He'd been nicking at a spot in the corner of the wooden table with one of his kunai for the past 15 minutes, trying to sort things out in his mind. Now, Sasuke was opening the door. Their door. As much time as they'd spent in the same room, it was still sometimes hard to remember that they openly shared a room now. Sasuke leaned in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and didn't look at Naruto at first.

"Hey…are you feeling better…?" Sasuke asked quietly, then finally looked up. Naruto put down the kunai and sighed, slouching even further in the chair.

"I guess.." He gave a small smile, which assured Sasuke that he really was fine, for the moment.

"_Now…if I can just watch what I say and not say anything to make him mad again...don't want that…" _Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto…do you know why I wanted you to agree with me.." Sasuke started out slowly. Naruto scratched his head and stood up, going over to the bed and sitting down cross-legged on top of the covers.

"…Well I guess I should've listened to you.. since we hooked up I've pretty much listened to what you had to say most of the time…" Naruto said, running his hands through his hair as he thought about it. Sasuke sighed and smirked a little.

"Would you not call it "hooking up".."

"Why?"

"Anyways…Naru-chan…here's the real reason." Sasuke came a few steps closer, then took his hands out of his pockets. He stared at the floor, dark hair hanging in his eyes until he quickly, almost nervously moved it out of the way. Naruto stared blankly, wondering about Sasuke's behavior.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently. Sasuke looked up suddenly and came out with it.

"Because I'm jealous…" he said first. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Uh…what?" Sasuke came still closer to the bed, but not within reach yet.

"I'm—jealous." He said, slowly growing a smirk. Naruto nibbled his bottom lip, trying to figure Sasuke out, but not having much success.

"Jealous of…who? Of what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced away, then looked back at Naruto.

"Of…you…in a way." Sasuke admitted. Naruto stood up abruptly.

"Wha? What are you talking about Sasu-kun…" Naruto was giving him such a strange look that Sasuke couldn't keep him waiting any longer. He had to figure out what he was saying and quickly. He sighed as he studied Naruto's face. Naruto's inquisitive blue eyes…and right now, the fox whiskers on Naruto's cheeks were grabbing his attention the most. Sasuke pulled Naruto to him suddenly by the waist, catching the blonde off-guard.

"Okay.. here it is." Sasuke said with a deep breath. He held Naruto closely around the waist and looked up to meet Naruto's gaze directly.

"I'm…jealous because…I don't own your body. So the only thing I can have is your mind. That's why I get so irritated when you disagree with me…" Sasuke murmured, leaning closer so that his mouth brushed Naruto's ear. Naruto's face looked hugely confused and even a bit freaked out, yet he responded by sliding his arms around Sasuke's waist in return.

"What are you talking about, teme…" Naruto questioned warily. Sasuke sighed lightly as he stared at Naruto. Their foreheads touched as they stood even closer to one another. "I'm jealous of Kyuubi…I'm…I'm jealous because he gets to live inside you…" Naruto's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks flush.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's blue eyes searched deeply within Sasuke's black ones as he heard what Sasuke had to say.

"Naruto I…Your body is possessed. Kyuubi gets to be where I want to be…in the deep, dark, recesses of your soul. Your inner being…to be with you every moment, with every thought…sealed inside you. If I could understand you on that level…I…" Sasuke paused, and lifted his hand to press his palm against the place where the nine-tail's seal on Naruto's stomach was, but he and Naruto's eyes remained locked. "So…this is how my logic sees it. I know it's silly. But…in the back of my mind I've always reasoned it this way. I wish I could know you even deeper than Kyuubi does…but I can't. So I get possessive over the only thing I have...your thoughts. My influence. I…feel like I don't have all of you sometimes." Sasuke finally explained. Naruto felt his heart thudding in his chest, and with Sasuke's close proximity, he knew Sasuke felt it too.

"Wow…" That was the only word that escaped him at the moment. Sasuke was staring at him, apparently waiting for a response. "Sasu-kun.." He began. Sasuke smirked a little, shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have said all that." He murmured. Naruto made Sasuke look back at him by physically turning his head.

"Hey…Sasuke. My body doesn't belong to Kyuubi." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke let his hands slide up Naruto's sides and he rubbed back and forth on Naruto's shoulders. "Hn. Well I don't have all of you.. at least it feels that way." Sasuke murmured. Naruto grinned broadly.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto reached up and pulled the collar of his top, exposing the curse seal on his shoulder. "I think this pretty much proves it…" Naruto said with a giggle. "You freaking transmitted your curse into my body." Sasuke couldn't help but smile, cuddling Naruto and landing a few kisses.

"That's not funny. But it's like you to make it funny." Naruto suddenly sat down, right in the middle of the floor, pulling Sasuke down with him by the arm.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk. Naruto shrugged.

"Hm, oh I dunno', I just thought you could take a few hours and claim my body before Kyuubi thinks he owns it all…we don't need a bed, beds are for wimps." Naruto sneered.

"Gladly…"

----------

Kakashi, minding his own business, found himself walking past Sasuke's closed door. He managed to hear some giggling, and some sort of shuffling along the floor…_ "Their getting serious."_ Kakashi concluded. _"Today…they had an argument based on Sasuke's possessiveness, basically. And they've managed to resolve it rather maturely. More or less." _He added that last part when he heard Naruto say something like 'suck it up and just do it, that's what you get for stressing me out'. Kakashi moved on from the doorway before he heard anything else he didn't want to hear, but his mind kept dwelling on the two and their quickly growing relationship.

"_Naruto…" _Kakashi pondered as he sat down at the kitchen table and folded his hands to think. _"Naruto of course, is not nearly as mature as Sasuke is. But he's getting there at his own pace. It's probably good for Sasuke that he isn't as mature, actually."_ Kakashi looked up as he heard laughter from the two in their room.

"_And Sasuke. I don't think it's too hasty of me to assume that he's thinking far, far ahead already. I mean when the kid was 12 years old he was talking about reviving his clan."_ Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his seat. _"So. I'm thinking Sasuke's going to be asking me a few things soon. Maybe Naruto too." _Kakashi got up, picked up his book, and retreated into his room.

"Yep…I guess I'll give them the advice they need. They may even hear a few things they want to hear."

----------

"Tired?"

"Eh…a little…" Naruto yawned. Sasuke gave him a gentle smirk.

"Yeah, 'a little'. Sure." Sasuke answered, hugging to Naruto's torso and closing his eyes. Naruto stretched as Sasuke then sat up to look at him

"So now you understand me a little more…right?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside Naruto. Naruto sat up and gave a big smile.

"Yah! I do." Naruto said. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto.

"Good." They kissed lightly for a few seconds.

"So.. maybe I _am_ tired…" Naruto murmured with his eyes half closed. Their faces were still close.

"Good night then…kitsune-chan." Sasuke murmured. Naruto smiled, then leaned forward, and Sasuke felt a small lick right at the corner of his mouth. It was very small; a mere dart of Naruto's tongue. He rose an eyebrow in amusement. "What was that..?" he asked with a small chuckle. Naruto frowned.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. It's cute." Sasuke defended, giving Naruto a sly grin. Naruto crossed his arms. "Well it's just a reflex…a fox reflex." Naruto pouted. "I don't know where it came from! Well I do but…you know! I do it without thinking sometimes." Naruto protested when Sasuke began to teasingly give him a strange look. "Most of the time I just stop myself from doing any fox habits around you." Naruto said, yawning again as he laid down. Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. Don't hide from me. You should act like yourself. And I should know by now that that includes some influence from having Kyuubi." Sasuke assured him.

---------

It was around midnight, and moonlight was streaming from the window, managing to land right on Naruto's sleeping face. Sasuke sat awake, unable to sleep. His mind continued to flash back to a certain previous conversation, when he'd asked Naruto a certain question.

"_What's.. the next stage in our relationship…?"_

"_You're the one that's good with things like that, koi. You know, deep stuff. And, like…stuff everyone wish they knew."_

"_I don't know this one."_

"_That's okay Sasuke-kun, we don't have to know."_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head from his position sitting on the bed beside Naruto, where he watched him sleep.

"_I'm not satisfied with not knowing, Naruto."_ Sasuke admitted in his thoughts. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes. "But what do I want…" Sasuke sat in deep concentration for a little over 15 minutes before coming to some sort of conclusion. "Well.. there's only one way I can make everything come together…and that's…" He paused right there and sat up straight, a little startled by the actual thought.

"_I can't do that…I would completely destroy any of Naruto's hopes of getting Sakura back on the team…and besides that…am I too young? If my clan were still alive I actually wouldn't be…" _Sasuke stood up out of bed immediately.

"_I need help with this…"_

_----------_

Kakashi looked up as his bedroom door opened slowly. Sasuke peered inside, looking tired and slightly confused. Kakashi put down his book.

"What is it Sasuke? And this better not be about going after Orochimaru." Kakashi said dryly. Sasuke closed Kakashi's door behind him.

"It's not…" Sasuke murmured. He began to feel his face blushing.

"Or your sex life." Kakashi added just as dryly. Sasuke sighed.

"It's not. But…Kakashi.."

"Yes.." Kakashi answered warily, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke crossed his arms, then fidgeted some more and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Do you think…that…it's a bad idea to…propose to Naruto…"

* * *

Yeah.. ironically Chapter XXX didn't have much lemon in it...hehe well anywayz. 

Nevermind that! What the hell, is Sasuke trying to say he's ready to marry our Naru-chan...? Squeeeee!! (glomps)

-Kitsune


	31. Ask Me

Zomg this chappie took forever. Well I hope you guys like it! I struggled a little with it to be honest, but I think it turned out pretty decent, it's a little short tho i think--ah just read it.

by the way. THANKS FOR AMAZING REVIEWS!! I Luv Youuuu (hands out cookies)

...that roman numeral down there _does _say 31, right?

* * *

"What is it Sasuke? And this better not be about going after Orochimaru." Kakashi said dryly. Sasuke closed Kakashi's door behind him. 

"It's not…" Sasuke murmured. He began to feel his face blushing.

"Or your sex life." Kakashi added just as dryly. Sasuke sighed.

"It's not. But…Kakashi.."

"Yes.." Kakashi answered warily, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke crossed his arms, then fidgeted some more and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Do you think…that…it's a bad idea to…propose to Naruto…"

**Chapter XXXI**

**_Ask Me_**

"Propose."

"Yes."

"Propose what?" Kakashi said as he rose his eyebrow. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi's attempt at humor.

"This is serious." He said simply. He kept his hands in his pockets and leaned just inside the doorway against the wall, closing the door behind himself.

"I only came to ask your opinion, I'll do what I really want to do regardless." Sasuke snapped. Kakashi held up his hands in mock defense.

"Okay, okay! I think I pretty much got that. Take it easy." Kakashi said. Sasuke still looked a bit uncomfortable, but managed to relax a little more.

"Sensei I think I need to." Sasuke said after taking a deep breath.

"Hm. You need to marry Naruto? Sasuke you're sixteen years old." Kakashi said, turning in his seat to better face Sasuke. Sasuke averted his eyes and stared at the wall to his left. "If…the rest of my clan were alive…I'd have been officially old enough to choose a partner for a year now." Sasuke said quietly. Kakashi nodded.

"Ah. I see. But you've been a little controlling recently. Are you sure this whole proposal idea isn't just you reaching a whole new level of possessiveness…?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke appeared to think about it, and Kakashi patiently waited while Sasuke appeared to be struggling. He began to speak slowly, still sorting out his thoughts.

"I…know I try to control him…and it's hard for me to not feel possessive. He's…my family now." Sasuke said more quietly than ever. Kakashi nodded.

"I see. So. Marrying Naruto is just going to make it official for you. I'm not going to stop you. I won't say you're too young. But what I will say…is you have to think ahead." Kakashi warned. Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't you think I've already thought ahead? There's nothing I could want more than this." Sasuke murmured. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well. What about all that business you have with Orochimaru and Itachi?" Kakashi asked next. Sasuke grew tired of standing and found the seat farthest across the room, not particularly feeling like being more social than necessary at the moment. He sighed heavily once he'd sat down.

"None of that should matter to me anymore." He said bluntly. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"You're making this too easy for me Sasuke. You know what I'll say next, don't you? You said the word "should". None of it _should_ matter. Does that one word imply that it does matter still, Sasuke?" Sasuke stared at him indignantly, but couldn't escape the reasoning.

"It doesn't matter enough to make me put Naruto in danger. He can't know where I last saw Orochimaru. If he finds out he'll insist on going there and tracking him." Sasuke said quietly. "So I can't tell him."

"So you actually do remember where you were." Kakashi immediately pointed out. _"Caught you. Sasuke if you're so distracted that you can't even remember that you feigned ignorance of the entire meeting…how will you have enough presence of mind to properly maintain a complicated marriage to your teammate? You've let me run intellectual circles around you the entire night." _Sasuke was busy pretending that Kakashi's discovery hadn't fazed him, until he seemed to reach a realization and his entire demeanor changed.

"Yeah…I do remember. I remembered this entire time." Sasuke decided to say. Kakashi nodded.

"So. Naruto doesn't have to know. Just yet. But could you tell me now? This is important info." Kakashi prodded. Sasuke agreed quietly and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"It…it's not like I…was thinking clearly…" Sasuke began slowly. "It's more like…I remember the entire thing in…emotions. Anger, lack of control…helplessness." Sasuke said next. Kakashi peered at him intently.

"Because…you weren't consciously performing your actions? Is that it?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No…no. I knew what I was doing…it's only…It was my actions intensified…and with no motive or morale. Things I might think about doing, but that I'd never do." Sasuke explained. Kakashi silently watched as Sasuke's face read deep regret. "And sometimes things that never entered my head. Like…when I actually…hurt…" Sasuke's voice faltered, and he didn't finish the sentence.

"That wasn't you Sasuke. That hurt Naruto. That was Orochimaru's curse, fully controlling your mind on a level it never has before." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked back up and he almost appeared to be in pain.

"He told me I'd never gain control of that!" Sasuke exclaimed then. "Orochimaru told me that everything I worked for was nothing because I wasn't even worth his time yet! That's the only reason I'm still here!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi was silent as his mind raced as to what to tell Sasuke. The tension in the room was uncomfortable and guilt-ridden.

"Sasuke-kun. You're still here because Orochimaru doesn't own you yet. He probably saw you as being out of his own control. He didn't want you close enough to overthrow him. And that's why he evaded you and you ended up coming back to us." Kakashi said. Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"Well what he's waiting for is a breakdown, so he can fully control me…If that happens I'll destroy myself before anything can happen." Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I tracked Orochimaru blindly for weeks and ended up at an experimentation site somewhere on the northwest border of the Water Country. That's what I know." Sasuke went for the door to leave, but paused in the doorway as he leaned against it with his hand. He turned his head to look at Kakashi.

"Sensei…thanks." He left. As Kakashi went back to his desk, he thought thinks over in depth.

"_Experimentation in the water country, eh? That's where we'll find our information regarding the DNA samplers that they had hiding out inside them." _

_----------_

The next morning was warm and sunny, and smelled of fresh rains. Naruto was outside channeling chakra by standing upside-down on a thick tree-branch, and Sasuke, watching from near a wall of the house while he ate his breakfast, observed that it was Kyuubi chakra. Naruto's face looked pretty peaceful, but the chakra around him was fiery, both in appearance and temperature.

"_Hmph…Kyuubi…inside Naru-chan…" _Sasuke scoffed lightly in his mind. He then had to shake his head at himself for still dwelling on the silly issue. _"But it's okay now…Naruto made it okay."_ Sasuke went back inside, and immediately heard a knock at the front door.

"Hm…" Sasuke checked the time. Ten in the morning. _"Who…visits here in the morning? Other teams have training themselves…" _When Sasuke indignantly made no move to answer the door, Kakashi opened it after the third persistent knock.

"Eh? Sakura?" Kakashi opened the door fully upon seeing his former student.

"Hi, Sensei…" she said quietly. Kakashi let her inside, and she walked in, her arms crossed uncomfortably as she looked around.

"Have you decided what you want to do just yet?" Kakashi asked casually as Sakura paused in the center of the room upon hearing sounds in the kitchen.

"Not…not quite. I've talked to Naruto…I guess you've heard. It didn't turn out too well. But since I did talk to him…I guess I should…talk to Sasuke-kun too…" Her voice grew quiet, and by her expression, Kakashi could tell that she was extremely nervous about even seeing Sasuke again.

"Well…he's in the other room. Chose your words carefully Sakura." Kakashi said as he left the room.

----------

Sasuke, sitting at the kitchen table alone, looked up when he heard light footsteps coming from the other room. He'd been deep in thought still about both engagement and Orochimaru's experimentation site, but every thought scattered once he saw who it was. He refused to appear unnerved.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" he asked, managing not to sound angry. He truly didn't feel angry; the stress of his situations with Orochimaru and Naruto was what made Sakura's appearance nothing but an added burden. Sakura sat down slowly across from Sasuke, and looked around as she finally uncrossed her arms.

"Is…Naruto around?" she asked. Sasuke nodded his head toward the door.

"He's out there, working with his chakra." Sasuke said tersely, getting a little more uncomfortably by the minute. "You should be talking to Naruto." Sasuke said, folding his hands in front of him and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Sakura shook her head. "No…no I just came to talk to you…" Sakura said up front.

----------

Kakashi went about his business after letting Sakura inside, then went to find Naruto in the yard.

"I'd suggest you stay out here for a little bit, Naruto." Kakashi called up into the tree where Naruto was still hanging. Opening his eyes and looking down, Naruto jumped from the tree and landed by Kakashi.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, scratching his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Well it seems Sakura showed up specifically to talk to your boyfriend.." Kakashi said hesitantly. Naruto stood up a little straighter.

"What?? After fighting with me when I try to talk, she comes to talk to Sasuke??" Naruto exclaimed. He made for the door immediately.

"I'm going in there! She has to make peace with both of us together—" Naruto paused when Kakashi reappeared directly in front of him.

"No, no…let's leave this to Sasuke, alright Naruto?" Kakashi requested. Crossing his arms, Naruto grumbled a bit before reluctantly agreeing.

"Alright…but…you have to talk to me then about something. Since Sasuke isn't around, I mean. You know?" Naruto said next. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"No I don't know."

"Well…Face it it's really rare lately to find me not around Sasuke. So I have to ask you this now because he can't find out. Promise not to tell him?" Naruto asked, shaking Kakashi by the shoulders.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi scratched his chin in thought. "Depends. Shoot." He decided to answer. Naruto's expression grew more serious.

"Well…I feel like I have to find where Orochimaru is. If I don't, we'll never get to it because Sasuke won't let me near him, and I won't let him go without me." Naruto reasoned. Kakashi nodded, unconvinced.

"Uh-huh. And what you want is my permission to research Orochimaru's whereabouts on your own." Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, yes! Please? If I go, Sasuke will have to go after me, and then we'll have to do it together."

----------

Inside, Sakura had managed to make awkward small talk with Sasuke for a few minutes, before Sasuke got impatient.

"Sakura—if you're not here to resolve things with Naruto as well as me then this is a waste of time." He said quickly. Sakura took a deep breath, and ran her hands through her pink hair, trying to calm her nerves.

"You know that I care…right, Sasuke-kun? I mean…It's been so hard to try to swallow away feelings I've had for you for years…I'm…not really doing too well with that…" she said, and then paused, waiting for a reaction. Sasuke remained silent until she continued.

"That being said…I just really have to know. How…how is being with Naruto going to help you? How are you going to do all the things you said you would do if you are together with…Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Sasuke remained relatively cool, so she continued even still.

"I mean, I can't make sense of this in my head! It's…What about Itachi?" Sakura blurted. Sasuke looked up sharply and glared a little, but still didn't speak.

"What about…what about dealing with Orochimaru?" Sakura said next. Sasuke glanced away.

"We're already dealing with that. If you were still a part of our team you'd know what's happening." Sasuke said in reply. Sakura stood up then.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun, but what about your future? What about your family? I'm just curious, how in the world can you stand letting your clan die with you??" She exclaimed. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and stood up sharply.

"Sakura! I'm doing what I'm doing because I want to! I know what I'm giving up, alright?? Naruto already feels guilty enough…" Sasuke paused and took a deep breath so he could lower his voice. "It's not his fault or mine…It's not a fault, actually. So nothing's changing. Come back when you're ready to join the team again. Since that's what Naruto wants." Sasuke said, and then walked away.

---------

Sasuke left the house, straining to keep his thoughts positive and his mind clear. He walked out of the back door, bypassing Kakashi and Naruto about 30 feet away. He kept walking, unsure about how he'd react if he had to explain what was wrong to the both of them.

"_As much as I hate it…It really is a lot to think about…I can't shield Naruto from Orochimaru or Itachi if I still have to kill them both…he won't let me go take care of that alone. And once that bastard Itachi is dead then I really will be the only Uchiha left." _Sasuke stopped when he got a good distance away from home and sat down in the grass, fisting his hands in his hair in frustration.

"_And here I am trying to get engaged…"_ That brought a slight smile to Sasuke face even through all of his building stress.

"At least if we get married…Uzumaki Naruto will become Uchiha Naruto…Two Uchihas, not one." Sasuke sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, fisting his hands in the grass on either side of himself.

"So how am I suppose to propose…Hm…because I'm going to do it, whether Kakashi thinks I should or not." Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes, coming to a realization. Standing up, he began to short-cut through the woods back toward the village—toward a certain part of town seldom visited.

----------

Naruto hadn't gotten anywhere with trying to drag information out of Kakashi, and seeing Sasuke leave the house had him distracted.

"What's going on? He didn't look too happy…" Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi sensed that Sakura had already left the area, so it was no use to go inside and ask her what she'd said to Sasuke.

"Don't go after him. He'll probably need a while to sort things out in his head." Kakashi decided to tell Naruto. Naruto tugged off his jacket and left it on the ground; the sun was getting too hot.

"Well.. I hope he doesn't stay out too long…on the other hand…I had something else really important to ask you Sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi felt himself get a little uneasy; Naruto's voice had softened a great deal. When he looked to see what kind of expression Naruto was wearing, Naruto's cheeks had turned a slight red color and he'd sat down cross-legged in the grass. He was avoiding eye-contact. Kakashi stared intently as Naruto began to stammer.

"W-well it's not really too serious a thing!" Naruto forced out a stiff laugh, then smiled brightly. "I um…what would you think if me and Sasuke were to…maybe get married?" Naruto nearly flinched as he said it, seemingly expecting something similar to a reprimand from his sensei. He waited uncomfortably for a few seconds while Kakashi stared down at him blankly.

"Uh—sensei—" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi spontaneously began to snicker, then to outright laugh. Naruto stood up and stared.

"Hey! What? Am I too immature or something what's so hilarious??" Naruto ranted. Kakashi shook his head and merely walked away, ignoring the hot-headed blonde for the moment.

"Ah that's amusing…" Naruto heard him mutter as he went inside.

---------

Sasuke stood alone in a dark room, in a dark dwelling place, in a still empty part of town. There was an empty dresser in the corner, a stripped bed in the center of the room, and a part of the wall that had a lock on it; there was a hollow space behind it, where Sasuke had locked up some things. His emotions remained locked at the moment as well; it was the only way he was ever able to stand being inside his deceased family's home. The still abandoned part of town was never disturbed, which made it easy for him to slip in an out, if need-be. Inside the locked space in the wall, Sasuke found where he'd placed a cloth bag. Inside the cloth bag was something perfect for his purpose.

"_Naruto will have my mother's ring. That's what I want. And that way, it won't remain here collecting dust…It'll be on the finger of someone I love again…"_ Sasuke closed his hand around the platinum banded, yellow diamond ring tightly and turned around, leaning against the wall and sliding against it to the floor.

"_So much pressure…so much I still have to do…I don't even think I'm mentally fit enough to be engaged, and then married…"_

_---------_

Later in the night, Kakashi received a notice. _"Hm. So it seems we can't avoid it anymore…Anbu has assigned Sasuke to investigate exactly where he told me he had gone to confront Orochimaru."_ Kakashi folded the note and put it away. "Naruto will be anxious and excited, and Sasuke will be stressed. Maybe even angry."

---------

"So you seemed stressed out earlier…and I heard Sakura was here…what happened?" Naruto asked right in the middle of making out. Sasuke paused and stared at Naruto quizzically.

"Naru-chan. I have you pinned against the wall in a dark room and you're asking about what Sakura said." Sasuke murmured, hooking a few fingers behind Naruto's waistband. Naruto's hold around Sasuke's waist tightened.

"Well I'm just saying….you seem a little out of it. Like your mind's on something else." Naruto said as he played with Sasuke's collar. Sasuke was silent for a little while longer, staring dazedly at Naruto's messy hair and moistened lips—the disheveled clothes and lightly sun-bronzed skin; altogether a very sexy look for Naruto. He gazed for awhile longer, finding the avant-garde simplicity of Naruto's sex appeal amusing. After thinking for just a few seconds more, he then grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"I'll show you what's on my mind. I'm not waiting anymore." Sasuke said calmly. Sasuke glanced back, and saw that Naruto's blue eyes read complete cluelessness. He let a smirk show through. _"Good. He doesn't suspect a thing. If I take him somewhere special now and just ask him…it couldn't happen any better…any simpler…it's just how I want it. Out of nowhere and without much fuss." _Sasuke had dragged Naruto down the hall and almost reached the door before suddenly Kakashi came out of nowhere.

"Ah-ah-ah, hold on. I've got something to tell you both." He said. Sasuke spun around. "Kakashi, this really isn't a good time—"

"Sorry, but it has to be." Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was beginning to look a little pissed off, but whatever it was that the two had been about to do, Kakashi knew it would have to wait, and most likely wouldn't happen just yet once they found out the news.

"Sasuke…you've been assigned Anbu investigation of a location that Orochimaru may or may not still inhabit. It's in the southern border of the Grass Country."

* * *

Hehehe you thought the proposal was in this chapter didn't you...hah I'm evil. 

!CLIFFY! (sort of)

oOKitsuneOo


	32. Marry Me

...Hi! Aaah my bad, I went on vacation, which delayed this delightful chapter for a week. Also had a bit of writers block. Which may or may not be evident...you be the judge.

But I'm back!!! You guys thought I died or something didn't ya...

* * *

"I'll show you what's on my mind. I'm not waiting anymore." Sasuke said calmly. Sasuke glanced back, and saw that Naruto's blue eyes read complete cluelessness. He let a smirk show through. _"Good. He doesn't suspect a thing. If I take him somewhere special now and just ask him…it couldn't happen any better…any simpler…it's just how I want it. Out of nowhere and without much fuss." _Sasuke had dragged Naruto down the hall and almost reached the door before suddenly Kakashi came out of nowhere. 

"Ah-ah-ah, hold on. I've got something to tell you both." He said. Sasuke spun around. "Kakashi, this really isn't a good time—"

"Sorry, but it has to be." Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was beginning to look a little pissed off, but whatever it was that the two had been about to do, Kakashi knew it would have to wait, and most likely wouldn't happen just yet once they found out the news.

"Sasuke…you've been assigned Anbu investigation of a location that Orochimaru may or may not still inhabit. It's in the southern border of the Grass Country."

**Chapter 32**

**_Marry Me_**

Sasuke at first didn't react, almost as if he were too stunned at such a serious interruption to respond properly, but Naruto's building excitement over the entire issue became suddenly relentless. He stepped from beside Sasuke and went toward Kakashi a few steps.

"This is it! This is how we'll finally find out why our DNA got stolen!" Naruto was exclaiming, his trademark over-eager grin emerging effortlessly. Sasuke silently stood behind as he watched Naruto's eager attitude. He heard no more words, he simply watched the back of Naruto's head, and watched Kakashi listening to Naruto's enthusiasm…

"_No…I can't let this happen…" _Sasuke's hand traced the precious engagement ring in his pocket as his thoughts began to dwell on only one thing; that was keeping Naruto away from this mission at any and all costs. He then heard only a few words apart from his thoughts. Naruto's words pierced to his inner core.

"I'm not afraid of this! I'm not scared of Orochimaru, I'll find him with Sasuke and we'll make him pay for everything!" Sasuke blinked, and suddenly he could no longer be silent.

"No!" He calmed himself briefly—he'd nearly screamed the objection. Kakashi looked up calmly and Naruto spun around, worsening all of Sasuke's worry simply by looking at him with perfectly blue eyes. Sasuke shook his head defiantly.

"You're not going. I'm the Anbu officer, this is MY mission! And I'm not going to let Orochimaru anywhere near you." Sasuke finalized his decision, crossing his arms for emphasis. Naruto was grabbing him by the shoulders suddenly, shaking him a little to gather his every attention.

"Sasuke-koi how could you even think I'd let you get out of here on a mission without me?? I have just as much reason to forbid you from going as you do to forbid me!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously more than a little bothered by the fact that Sasuke was attempting to shelter him. Sasuke didn't answer at first, as he could feel his emotions beginning to shut off one after another—one of many, many unwanted reflexes he'd acquired as a born assassin. He now had pressing objectives to complete. One was investigating the location in question, and the other was keeping his soon-to-be fiancé from suffering anything at all by the hands of Orochimaru. Naruto pressed him tirelessly, beginning to see simply by looking that Sasuke's mind was sealing off to anything other than his assignment.

"_I've seen this happen before! Now he'll do anything to keep me from going with him, and he'll get all tunnel-visioned and over-focused…"_ "Sasuke! Listen to me! I think I actually have _more_ reason to forbid you to go! You're the one that he wants to control, you're the one that's got the original curse mark! What happens if that thing wakes up again for some reason? And then you're alone on a mission, I have to go! I have to!" Naruto shouted. The silence that followed was rather thick and uncomfortable. Kakashi said nothing; the way he saw it, the decision was between the two on their own, unless things got out of hand. Sasuke had seemingly already made up his mind, but now it was becoming hard to confront Naruto. The blue eyes were beginning to brim tears. Naruto shut his eyes and looked away quickly, his hands sliding off of Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm fine.." Naruto blurted before either Sasuke or Kakashi could ask him.

"Just…I'm frustrated…" Naruto sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Sasuke couldn't remain stoic any longer. His arms came uncrossed, and he moved forward, placing a hand behind Naruto's head and kissing him silently. Naruto stilled as Sasuke pulled away. The look on Sasuke's face was a little sad, but he still didn't say anything else.

"I'll be back…I'm gonna go think. Don't fall asleep, I have something to ask you when I come back in." Sasuke said, fingering Naruto's hair before he jammed his hands in his pockets and walked away, disappearing into the humid night air. Kakashi sighed, thinking about stepping in and resolving the entire issue, as Naruto turned and left also, heading for the opposite exit and leaving the house, apparently to deal with his own growing stress levels. Now alone in the dimly lit room, Kakashi finally realized something.

"_Hm…I more than likely interrupted an impromptu proposal…I'll have to make that up to Sasuke…I'm sure he's plenty angry about it…"_

---------

Naruto reached a tree about 50 yards away from the house and found himself sitting in the long grass at its base, staring up at the midnight blue sky and thousands and thousands of stars.

"_Why would he stop me from going…I mean I know why…he's…really, really protective of anything he loves."_ A few fireflies floated by, and Naruto stared at them until they were out of his vision. They reminded him of the second night he and Sasuke had slept together—the time when they'd been outside in a field.

"_He likes controlling everything around him. I don't mind that I guess…but he needs a partner in this mission, and it's not like I can't take care of myself…and besides…"_ Naruto paused in his thoughts to put his hand over his middle.

"I've got Kyuubi…" he said aloud. "You won't let anything really take me out of commission, will ya…" Naruto said.

"_No, I won't, kit."_ Naruto started, a bit surprised. He hadn't actually heard Kyuubi talk to him so directly in a long while. _"There's something wrong with you. I don't have much patience for that."_ Kyuubi was saying. Naruto sighed and laid back in the grass to get a more relaxed view of the black silhouette of the tree leaves against a stunning background of stars.

"It's…Sasuke-kun."

"_That Uchiha."_

"…Yeah. That Uchiha." Naruto murmured. "I might be an Uchiha too someday." He said frankly. His mind briefly crossed the idea that he was so openly speaking to the demon inside of him, but then it occurred to him that after so many years, he was fully accustomed to Kyuubi and had no qualms with casually talking with it.

"_I realize you might be," _Kyuubi was saying. _"you forget, kit._ _I'm sealed inside your body. I know your insides maybe better than you do. Goes without saying that I know you love the Uchiha brat."_ Naruto smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the night air, beginning to feel more calm already. Being calmed by talking to his inner demon made him feel strange, but how he felt couldn't be changed. He wasn't threatened by Kyuubi; he felt they were in a mutual agreement with each other. Work together or tear each other apart.

"Sasuke wishes he was in your position…Sasuke wants to feel everything I feel, see everything how I see it…hurt every time I hurt. I can't understand that sometimes. It's like…I don't think that somebody can care that much about me." Naruto said. He opened his eyes again to stare at the sky, but his eyelids felt heavy. A cool breeze wafted through and stirred the leaves of the oak tree he had situated himself under.

"I always liked that sound. Wind in trees…sure had enough alone time to listen to them…"

"_Don't go to sleep, kit."_

"Why…"

---------

When Sasuke had come back inside, Naruto wasn't there. After a while of searching, he came to the oak tree, and Naruto underneath it, flat on his back and snoozing.

"Hm…I told you to stay awake Naru-chan…I still have to ask you the most important question of our lives."

---------

He had laid Naruto in bed, managing to not wake him. Sasuke stood in the front doorway in full Anbu uniform, his mask hanging around his neck to be used if needed. _"If I get out of here now, there wont be any debate about whether I should go alone or not. I'll be long gone by the time dawn hits."_ He'd put the engagement ring in a very tiny pouch, tied that pouch with a string, then chained the pouch around his neck like a necklace, and finally, tucked it into his shirt.

"_I guess that will wait until I get back." _Slipping silently out the door, the rush of night air immediately set him into a mission mind-set. He crept through the trees, pulling distance from the house, ever mindful of Kakashi, and the fact that it wasn't easy at all to get out of the area without him knowing. Suddenly his assassin instincts caused him to whip around, and he thought he saw a fleeting shadow through the trees. His muscles immediately reacted, and before his mind even realized it, he had darted into a nearby tree, perched high in the branches, staring sharply at the ground below and around about a 50 foot radius. He felt his Sharingan ignite, but by the time his adrenaline reached the point necessary for him to feel the need to use it, it was apparently too late. The Sharingan picked up a movement toward him from behind, and he spun around quickly, only to come face to face with Kakashi, standing but a few inches away.

"And where do you think you're headed?"

"Through you, Sensei. With all respect." Sasuke replied without a second thought. Kakashi looked down, and there was already a kunai against his throat.

"Nice reflexes." He commented. Sasuke sighed and lowered the kunai from Kakashi's neck.

"Sorry." The younger ninja murmured bitterly.

"No problem." Kakashi said dryly, remaining in his position not 12 inches from Sasuke. There was an awkward silence before Sasuke looked back up and made eye contact.

"I'm leaving. Naruto can't see me leave, he won't let me go." Sasuke said plainly. Kakashi crossed his arms.

"I can't let you go Sasuke. Don't make me lay a guilt trip." He said. Sasuke make a movement, and Kakashi immediately pushed his hand to the center of Sasuke's chest, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Naruto will only go after you if you leave. And I won't stop him." Kakashi threatened. At that, Sasuke slammed his fist into the tree trunk beside him.

"Dammit…"

"Come on. Inside right now, and I won't tell Naruto you tried to leave in secret." Kakashi stood and waited for Sasuke to make the right decision. Sasuke sighed, leaning against the tree trunk and pushing his hand through his black hair, which was a little moist with the humidity in the night air.

"Fine." Kakashi stood and made sure he watched every move as Sasuke dropped from his perch on the branch, landed gracefully, and strode into the house indignantly. Kakashi followed once he made sure that no visual deceptions had been involved in Sasuke's 'cooperation'.

"_Hmph. He most likely won't try anything. He wouldn't dare, if Naruto's involved."_

_----------_

The next morning, Kakashi was busying himself with making breakfast when, Sasuke came out of seemingly nowhere. He was still wearing the Anbu uniform, and he looked paler than usual.

"Uhm. Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned. "You look terrible." He observed. Sasuke shot him a disgruntled, sour stare before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Up all night." He said quietly. Kakashi wordlessly sat a cup of coffee down in front of Sasuke, then went back to making eggs. Sasuke sat back in his seat taking the coffee and draining the cup far quicker than anyone normal should.

"When do I have to leave.." Sasuke asked then. Kakashi glanced at him.

"When you get rid of those dark circles under your eyes."

"Sensei…" Sasuke grumbled, warning him to stop the wise-cracks.

"Alright, alright. But in all seriousness, you should leave, first, after you un-stress. Second, whenever you and Naruto decide _together_ if he will go with you or not, that's when you should leave. Just try to make it in the next three to four days. Alright?" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded, but his face was uncertain.

"I won't let him go, but he won't stay here. He won't. And there's no way I'll change his mind." Kakashi sat down and put a plate of food in front of Sasuke.

"Well then you'll just have to take him, now won't you?" Sasuke didn't answer that comment, but in a few more seconds, he spoke again.

"I just…I just want to propose before we even get into this mission."

"Oh so you've decided to do it for sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Already getting the ring fitted—" Just then, Naruto stumbled in the doorway, half asleep and rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Teme…were you up all night? I woke up somewhere around 3am and you'd moved me to bed but you weren't there.." Naruto muttered. Sasuke let out a nervously held breath upon realizing that Naruto hadn't heard anything.

"You mad at me?" Sasuke answered with a tired smirk. He got up and went to Naruto, smothering him with a deep kiss before he could say anything in reply. "I'm the one that should be mad…you fell asleep before I came back." Naruto playfully shoved at him. "Sasu…hey you look terrible!" Naruto then noticed. As the two talked, Kakashi stood up, giving Sasuke a meaningful glance before leaving. Sasuke went back to paying attention to Naruto.

"_I know what that look meant…I have to decide with Naruto how this mission will go. If I don't…he's not even going to see me as mature enough to propose marriage…then maybe I should hurry up and do it before Kakashi tells me not to."_

"Naru-chan?" Naruto looked up from across the table where he was picking at his food. "Yeah Sasuke?" Sasuke stood up.

"I'll be off doing some things I have to get done. You probably won't see me until later…alright?" he told Naruto. Naruto gave him a funny look.

"Really? Okay I guess…but…hey, no leaving in secret on that mission! I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and pointing at him for emphasis. Sasuke smirked and turned to go outside.

"I'm not leaving, Naruto."

---------

"Naruto calm down. I'm sure Sasuke hasn't left for the mission." Kakashi was telling the nervous blonde. Naruto put his hands in his hair, growling out of frustration. "But where is he then? I mean I know he's…you know, _Sasuke_, and sometimes he gets really agitated at nothing in particular and wants to be by himself…but this isn't like that! I know he's not mad or anything…where's he at?" Naruto vented. Before Kakashi could shed any more light on the situation, Naruto turned and vacated the room.

"I'm gonna' go train or something…"

---------

While Naruto stood by himself outside, he could barely focus on doing anything. _"Too much is going on. It's only the mission and…I guess the fact that I really want to get to the next level with Sasuke…It's all freaking me out!" _He went to do a few kicks at a tree stump, but was almost immediately distracted by the setting sun. He stood for awhile and gazed at the brightly colored sky, taking in the fiery orange and red light streaking the atmosphere above him along with pink tinted clouds.

"Didn't know it was so late…" he murmured out loud.

"Hello? Naruto!" Naruto jumped at hearing a female voice call his name.

"What the hell…Ino!?" He called out upon recognizing the voice to not be Sakura's. Ino came from around the side of the house, wearing a purple sundress.

"Hi _Naru-chan_." She giggled. Naruto rose an eyebrow and stared intently.

"Hey why'd you call me that? Have you been talking to Sasuke…" Naruto asked suspiciously. Ino came over to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the yard.

"Haven't see you guys in forever, so I figured I would come and talk." Ino said. Meanwhile they were leaving the yard and short-cutting through the woods toward town. "Okay, that's great but where are we going off to?"

"We're going to see if we can find Sasuke in town, I guess. Since he's not with you." Ino said, glancing back at him briefly. Naruto brightened instantly.

"Good. I haven't seen him all day." He said with a grin, blushing when Ino gave him a teasing look while she pulled him along. They moved pretty quickly through the woods, until Naruto stopped, noticing something.

"Hm? Hey Ino-chan, what way is this? I usually take a totally different short-cut." Naruto asked as he looked around. Ino glanced back at him once again, but kept walking, forcing Naruto to follow.

"It's _my_ short-cut. Just come on!" The sun was almost completely set, and the sky was turning a rich lavender color. Ino was slowing down, and Naruto could see a clearing up ahead.

"Hey this is weird, what's going on? Are you not telling me something?" Naruto asked. This time Ino didn't even answer, but Naruto's attention was diverted when a black butterfly settled right in his hair.

"Hm? Hey Ino, look—" Naruto looked up and there were a few more ahead of them, and then a few blue ones. Beautiful, vibrantly colored butterflies had surrounded them, seemingly coming from the clearing up ahead. Ino quietly watched, a smile on her face as Naruto curiously was drawn to where the butterflies were coming from. He started moving faster toward the clearing.

"There's so many…this is really weird!" He emerged from the long grasses into the field—a field filled with black roses. A smile immediately broke out as he picked up and a few and stared at his surroundings. Fireflies and butterflies in the entire clearing. Naruto stood still, feeling a few shivers travel through his body.

"You gave black roses to me a while back." Naruto called out into the clearing, trusting fully on the fact that Sasuke was listening. He walked out a few more steps into the middle of the clearing.

"So…what's all this for, Sasuke-koi? It's not because you're leaving me for a long while…is it?" Naruto said, clutching the bunch of flowers against his body. He was staring up at the sky, gazing into the wide expanse of fading daylight.

"I told you I wasn't leaving." A voice in his ear. Naruto stayed still as a smirk crept onto his face, and he leaned back slightly, finding himself body to body with Sasuke. "Heheh…hey Sasuke…" Naruto giggled as Sasuke's lips brushed the tip of his ear. He looked to the side, where he saw Ino making herself comfortable in the grass at the edge of the clearing, securing herself a front-row seat, smilingly waving at them.

"What's going on—" Naruto started to ask, but Sasuke cut him short by whirling him around to face him.

"Hm—whoa, you look…you look—" Naruto sputtered endlessly, fingering Sasuke's black button-down shirt, which he wore untucked with a pair of dark jeans.

"Thanks." Sasuke again cut him off, putting the blonde out of his shock-induced hunt for comprehensible words.

"It's only a normal outfit though." Sasuke excused away, putting his hands in his pockets and uncharacteristically blushing as he stared at the ground.

"But…that's not the point." Sasuke then said, looking back up. Naruto gazed around himself in quite obvious wonder.

"How'd you even do this…" The butterflies were still there, as were the fireflies, both in abundance, flitting among the hundreds of black roses.

"My secret…and a lot of time and planning…" Sasuke said with a short grin. The grin was mostly because of the fact that Naruto obviously still hadn't suspected the point of so extravagant a meeting. "But that's not important either, really."

"Then what is important?" Naruto asked, not able to quit grinning as Sasuke came in closer to him.

"You…you are. And us. We're important.." Sasuke murmured, finishing with a soft kiss, which grew deeper than previously intended. Naruto whimpered a little, dropping the handful of roses he'd been clutching, and Sasuke opened his eyes partway just before their lips separated, seeing that Naruto's eyes were already open again. They remained close, noses touching.

"That's…intense…" Naruto murmured. They both felt that the sparks between them seemed to be nearly visible at the moment.

"This is too perfect…" Sasuke murmured with a small smile.

"Hm?" Naruto gazed at him quizzically with his trademark bright blue stare. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke inadvertently backed up a few steps, then lowered to both knees. Naruto made a move to sit with him in the grass, but Sasuke motioned for him to stay standing.

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto said quietly, watching Sasuke stare at the grass, his expression hidden by a curtain of silky dark hair.

"I really didn't think any of this would happen nearly so soon…" Sasuke began hesitantly. Naruto quietly stood still, not knowing what had come over Sasuke all of a sudden, but knowing it was serious enough that he should just stay silent and listen. A couple of black and blue butterflies settled on Sasuke's hair as Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Hell, no one that was my age would have ever suspected anything that's happened to me…but it did…and…here I was by myself, everything taken away from me by force. Lives, anyway…at least I still have my family's things…" When Sasuke paused, Naruto started to speak again, but thought better of it as Sasuke moved, his hand going into his right pocket.

"And I wouldn't let go of any of those things for anything. They're all I have left…but…there's one thing I wanted to give away…" Sasuke's voice had decreased to nearly a whisper.

"I'm your family…" Naruto interjected hesitantly, innocently, leaning down to try to see Sasuke's face. Sasuke then looked up suddenly.

"I know. Let's make that official, get it?" Sasuke said then, taking his hand out of his pocket. Before Naruto could put two and two together, the words were out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Please take my mother's ring…and marry me, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke intently watched with amusement as Naruto's pupils dilated.

"Sas—Sasuke—" Naruto stopped talking, feeling his breath catch in his throat. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he truly couldn't think for a moment. Sasuke patiently waited, kneeling on both knees at Naruto's feet, until it became evident that Naruto truly couldn't find words.

"Just say yes." Sasuke urged, smirking a little as he took Naruto's left hand. Naruto let out a short gasp as Sasuke positioned the yellow diamond ring over his finger, then paused, still waiting on a verbal answer.

"I didn't…I didn't expect…I really didn't even think you'd ever…really?!" Naruto dragged his eyes from the diamond to ask Sasuke with a questioning stare.

"I can…I can have your mother's ring? I can…you wanna marry me?" Naruto's voice faltered and he resumed staring. Sasuke stood up, putting an arm around Naruto's waist while his other hand smoothly slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger.

"Of course I do…how could you even ask that?" Naruto couldn't keep the giddy grinning off of his face any longer.

"We're really young…but I don't care!"

"Would that be a yes...?"

"Yes! I'll marry you...Sasuke..." They could hear Ino's thrilled giggling and clapping in the background when they kissed, Sasuke with his hands in Naruto's hair, messing it up even further than it already was, nuzzling him, obviously excited. Naruto was snickering at the out-of-character thrilled expression on Sasuke's face.

"Uchiha Sasuke…I didn't see this coming for anything." Naruto was saying.

"Good." Sasuke answered. He looked toward Ino while Naruto excitedly hugged on him. "Ino, thanks, I owe you." She smiled broadly, seemingly just as excited as if she had been proposed to herself.

"You don't owe me a thing Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his attention back to his new fiancé, and Naruto was giving him one of the most intense looks he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Being engaged to you really makes me wanna jump all over you…you know that?"

---------

As soon as they'd said goodbye to Ino—hurrying at first, then explaining why as they rather rudely rushed off—they flew inside to their room, not seeing Kakashi, so figuring he could wait to hear the news. Naruto made a nimble leap onto Sasuke, his legs around Sasuke's waist as he pushed his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"I'm gonna make you the most satisfied guy on the planet…" Naruto purred. Sasuke playfully traced whisper kisses down his neck and shoulder before taking Naruto's shirt off, then peeling down the loose tank top underneath to Naruto's waist.

"Already have, Naru-chan."

"And you're glad you didn't leave in secret right…" Naruto asked with a grin, closing his eyes as still more shivers went up and down his spine. That had been happening a lot recently.

"Definately.." Sasuke murmured as he moved to sit Naruto on the edge of the bed, then leaned down to twirl his tongue around Naruto's navel before softly sucking inside, his hands gently but firmly rubbing up and down Naruto's upper thighs. He moved to sit on top of Naruto's legs and undid Naruto's pants before sitting Naruto up and adjusting their position so that Naruto was sitting in his lap. Naruto had his legs around Sasuke's waist again as they continued to make out while Sasuke held him up.

Soon, Naruto slowly slipped off Sasuke's shirt as they madly tongue-kissed, breaking only for the brief second it took to remove the shirt, and Naruto simply flung the top across the room as he held on to Sasuke while Sasuke leaned back slightly with Naruto on his lap and tugged Naruto's pants off. They both broke a sweat as Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist, fingering the band of Naruto's boy short underwear before he tugged them down a bit, waiting until Naruto naturally arched his back and inched upward against Sasuke, and Sasuke slipped them down, then gently lowered Naruto back onto the bed, and pulled them off all the way, immediately pulling Naruto back to him. They both moved faster, leaving little time for words as Naruto made short work of Sasuke's pants.

"Hey it's actually been a little longer than usual since we slept together hasn't it? Probably only a day…but…" Naruto moaned, his voice strained with tension.

"Ah…that's too long…" Sasuke finished for him. He gently pushed inside of Naruto, finally giving a short gasp of release as he came inside Naruto, who was breathing hard, closing his eyes and drawing his breath sharply through his teeth before letting out a few open gasps and an exclamation of satisfaction. They easily slid against one another, and since they were both practically sitting up, it was easy for them to move back and forth with one another, and Naruto panted as Sasuke continued pushing into him.

"Ah—Harder...faster.." Naruto murmured, nearly slurring with sexual bliss and contentment. Sasuke seemingly had boundless energy.

"No problem..." he breathed as he continued to bounce Naruto on top of him. They began laughingly kissing as it seemed to finally click that they were engaged and would eventually get married. Just then, everything except their engagement seemed to fade from existence, and not even the mission mattered anymore; all that existed was the two of them and their obsession with each other.

"Didn't think this would ever happen to me…" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck as he sucked it, and they began to move slower, out of breath and exhausted.

"Me either…God, I'm going numb.." Naruto gasped. Sasuke laid down Naruto back into the pillows at the head of the bed and they fell into a steady, slower rhythm, and Naruto softly panted and moaned, gripping tightly around Sasuke's torso as he began to feel light-headed.

"I might pass out.." he laughed breathlessly. They settled beside each other closely after separating, and after only a few minutes, Sasuke looked and caught Naruto staring at the ring on his finger.

"Happy?" he asked with a smirk. Even in the dim lighting of the single lamp in the corner of the room, the yellow diamond still sent off a sparkle or two.

"Duh." Naruto answered plainly, turning his head to give Sasuke a smirk in return. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's bluntness.

"Good…and…I guess I'll have to let you go on the mission with me." Sasuke added slowly, unable to hide the reluctance in his voice, but knowing that after making Naruto so happy he couldn't immediately turn around and make him as angry as leaving alone would have made him. Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I know I'm going." He said confidently. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Hn. And why is that?"

"Because I told you…" Naruto turned to look at him again while he fingered the ring, twisting it on his finger. "I was going whether you like it or not." Sasuke closed his eyes, exhausted from all the excitement of the day. He felt Naruto's body press warmly against him. His arms immediately closed around Naruto's torso, and he squeezed a little, shifting to rest his head against Naruto's. _"Even if you're going…nothing's going to happen to you…I'll be sure of that."_

"So…tomorrow we leave then." He said aloud to Naruto. Naruto yawned and responded sleepily.

"Tomorrow we leave."

* * *

Things are about to kick up a notch. ;) 

-Kitsune

P.S. Thanks for 100,000 hits!!


	33. Whispers

Hey hey hey

So I changed a little detail...their mission is now going to be to the Grass Country instead of the Water Country, so the chapters that mentioned it have been edited accordingly...not too important, just figured youd wanna know :) I just wanted a little known country that neither Sasuke or Naruto had been before in the series.

ALSO.. I'll try really REALLY hard to maintain my 'never over 3 weeks' policy with the updating, but in two weeks i go back to school! Yaaaay (not)...and that means moving in, busy schedule, not a lot of time to write casually...but i swear it ill try hard! just dont go away...(makes pouty face) XD

On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII**

**_Whispers_**

There were whispers. Some people really didn't know how to whisper…Sasuke glanced around numerous times, and everyone seemed to be minding their own business, but he could feel so many eyes on him. So far, he'd counted about 30 times that he'd heard the word "engaged" being murmured between various parties and groups of nosy villagers—and he'd only gone across half of the town while on his way to an Anbu briefing meeting. It was still early in the morning. On he way back home, when more people were out and about, he'd hear even more, he was sure. He took a deep breath, not able to help being a little pissed about the whole thing.

"_Ino…I know you're excited but damn…it's only been one night…either she told, or the guy I had resize the ring around mid-day yesterday…"_ Sasuke walked faster as he realized he was almost late. _"I haven't heard any reference to Naruto yet. They don't know who I'm engaged to."_ He reached his destination and escaped the stares of the crowd, quickly ducking through the doors and retreating far into the recesses of the building. He'd left it up to Naruto to let Kakashi know; his meeting was too early and would last too long for him to possibly keep Naruto from excitedly spilling the news anyway. He smirked to himself, feeling an amazing sense of accomplishment.

"_I'm engaged…I'm actually...going to get married."_ Closing his eyes, he slowed and leaned against the wall, just thinking about earlier in the morning. He'd awakened in such a good mood that it almost scared him. Naruto was oh-so-charmingly tangled in the bed-sheets, his mouth wide-open, out cold…Sasuke had stared at him for awhile; just staring, admiring what was now going to officially be his. And when Naruto woke up, Sasuke found that he was feeling good old-fashioned butterflies in his stomach.

'I'm just as in love with you as when I first kissed you,' he'd said plainly, then smiling back at Naruto's sleepily confused smile. He loved surprising the blonde with random statements early in the morning. Suddenly he blinked, and shook himself away from his self-fulfillment to focus on the matter at hand and get on to the meeting room. It wasn't going to go over well to be very distracted in the next few days.

---------

Naruto came into the kitchen where Kakashi was sitting with some orange juice. He had a strange, infectious smile on his face.

"Uhm…Naruto?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto practically jumped from the doorway to the table and plopped down.

"Hey sensei!" He exclaimed. He reached across the table and took Kakashi's orange juice from him right out of his hand. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"_Well that was obnoxious—wait a second."_ He stared at Naruto drinking his orange juice. With his left hand. He stared at the hand, effortlessly spotting exactly what Naruto was aiming for him to see the entire time. Kakashi leaned across the table.

"Naruto…Sasuke proposed to you already…?" Kakashi said, still staring at the ring. Naruto slammed the orange juice glass down on the table excitedly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Heheh…yeah!" His cheeks blushed a strawberry color. "Ino helped him, and it was a surprise, I didn't even see it coming! There were all these butterflies and black roses…" Naruto pointed to a vase in the room, which was holding 24 black roses. "Those are some of them!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sat there for a while, a little shocked that Sasuke had actually done it so soon. He'd expected it eventually, but he'd thought Sasuke would wait until after the mission.

"Let me see that…" Kakashi said, grabbing Naruto's wrist. Naruto smiled a little sadly. "It's his mother's ring…I can't believe he gave that to me.. It's almost like…Like I'll have to live up to being what his family was to him." Naruto was saying as Kakashi stared at the yellow diamond. Kakashi let go of Naruto's wrist as Naruto suddenly appeared to get very apprehensive. "What…what if I can't? How can I ever be what they were to him? I can't…I can't even help him—" Naruto paused there, nervously shifting in his seat. "Can't—help him revive his clan?" Kakashi voluntarily finished the sentence. Naruto pulled his hand back and fiddled with the ring, twirling it around and around on his finger, twisting it countless times as he stared blankly at the table.

"Yeah—I can't…" His voice broke before he finished the sentence.

----------

By the time his meeting was over, it was around 1pm. 5 hours of briefing, debating, and course plotting. Sasuke had had an incredibly difficult time convincing town elders that all he needed for the mission was one other companion, especially since he was the youngest Anbu member at the moment; however, he was convinced that the nature of the mission would end up requiring a nearly untraceable party. Himself and Naruto would be enough. For now he was tired of thinking about the mission, and had long since decided to put off leaving until the next day; this would be his last day in the village for at least a week. And that was one week only if everything went well and as planned. All he needed was to get out of the thick of the village and back to spend time in the house. But he figured he had to move fast to do that. He walked faster and faster, to the point where he was speed-walking. It was like he was able to feel how may questions people were wanting to ask him. He then saw Neji and Ten-ten. He stared as he passed them, and they stared back. Neji pointedly looked away, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling the tension coming from him. Ten-ten followed him. _"Crap.."_

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" she called, catching up to him. Sasuke slowed his speed-walking since the purpose had been defeated.

"Yes, Ten-ten.." he sighed, glancing at her.

"Is it true? Are you engaged??" She asked excitedly. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and Ten-ten with him.

"Ok…where did you hear that from?" He asked. Ten-ten blinked.

"Um, well…Lee said he heard it from Chouji…" she stammered under Sasuke's rather harsh stare. Sasuke sighed, his fists clenching.

"Hn. Ino…" he growled a little, exasperated.

"No, no…Chouji said Ino was acting really giddy but wouldn't tell him what about, then he heard while he was walking by Mr. Takashi's place—you know, the jeweler—that 'the Uchiha had an engagement ring resized'…" Ten-ten paused in her sentence as Sasuke resumed walking.

"Damn! And now the entire village knows it…I really didn't want so much focus on it right now." Sasuke said to Ten-ten as they continued walking.

"Well I think it's awesome! And apparently no one knows who yet…and…I guess I won't make you say it…" They paused again and Sasuke stared at her skeptically.

"_Unbelievable…The people that know actually haven't told anyone…"_ Ten-ten smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Sasuke…So…it is Naruto-kun, isn't it?" She suddenly said. Sasuke's entire face turned pink.

"How—how…how—" he stammered, not even able to get out the question of how she knew. Ten-ten winked.

"I can tell these things…No, no one told me. I can just see it…Tell him I said congrats too. And good luck together!" Ten-ten waved goodbye, winked, and went back to Neji before Sasuke could say anything else to her.

--------

"So…many…people." Sasuke growled as he slammed the door behind him. Naruto peeked around the corner to find Sasuke standing there, looking exhausted, his dark hair hanging in his eyes because he hadn't bothered to move it aside. Naruto chuckled at him; That was when he knew Sasuke was truly annoyed. He came up and flicked Sasuke's hair out of his dark eyes.

"Sooo…people know?" Naruto asked, and by one glance at Naruto's face Sasuke could tell that that little piece of knowledge made him happy.

"Yeah…Ten-ten knows it's you…most of the townspeople don't though…Neji…Neji knows everything I'm guessing…he was giving me this look. And…I know he has something for you so…" Sasuke paused there as Naruto came closer to him.

"Can we…let Ino tell everyone once we've left for the mission?" Naruto asked, beginning to fiddle with Sasuke's shirt collar. Sasuke smirked slightly. Naruto could still make him do almost anything just by being touchy-feely.

"Yes. And I decided we shouldn't leave until tomorrow." he added right away, leaning closer into Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Naruto began nibbling on Sasuke's bottom lip, which drew Sasuke in even more of course; it had been a long morning. He kissed Naruto readily and deeply, soaking in the closeness, lifting his hands to stroke Naruto's hair and face. He pulled back, touching his forehead to Naruto's.

"Hm…Uchiha Naruto…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto smiled almost nervously. The name had a lot of history, pain, and prestige behind it, and added to all of that, the sheer prospect of having Sasuke's name sent shivers up his spine. "I really…really like how that sounds." Sasuke was saying in his ear.

"So. When's the wedding…" Kakashi said out of nowhere from the doorway. They both looked up from smilingly staring at each other.

"Yeah when's the wedding?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a grin. Sasuke put the hand that wasn't around Naruto in his pocket.

"I don't know that yet…" He stared at Naruto. "I think…a long engagement would be best but I don't know how long I wanna' wait." He said with a smirk. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I'm trusting you know what you're doing. I'm not going to tell you it was too soon…I'm just going to say…congratulations." Kakashi happily told them. Sasuke and Naruto both smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for not reprimanding." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome. Because I easily could have." Kakashi said back.

"Hey you can't say that, that's just as bad as reprimanding!" Naruto interjected, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi, who only chuckled in return.

"Ah, you've caught me. But that doesn't matter. I'm happy that you're happy, and that's all I'm going to say about it for now. We've got other things to talk about. Sasuke—you need to fill Naruto in on the briefing meeting you went to this morning." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed, took Naruto's hand and turned back toward the door.

"Come on…we'll go outside and I'll fill you in."

---------

They sat outside under a tree. The same tree they'd met under the day after they'd first kissed.

"So…now it's tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll leave pretty early..." Sasuke started. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…" Sasuke watched Naruto stare off into the woods. He took a deep breath. "This…shouldn't be an extremely dangerous mission. It _shouldn't_ be. The location we're investigating is suppose to be the place where our DNA was taken weeks ago…but the word is there's no one there any longer." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him.

"Really? No one?" he questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

"It could be anywhere from a simple hide-out to an experimental location…we're not sure." He said. He kept his hold on Naruto's hand while he talked.

"Naruto…I hope you still know that I don't like that you're going." Sasuke said, staring at the ground in front of them. Naruto sighed in part frustration, but still understanding.

"I know. But think of it this way. If no one's there, then definitely nothing bad will happen to either of us. Right?" Naruto assured. Sasuke didn't look up.

"I guess so.." he murmured after a few prolonged seconds. They sat in nearly uncomfortable, almost nervous silence for a few minutes. "Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly after a while. Naruto felt that whatever was coming was important, so he scooted closer and rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, studying Sasuke's profile while he talked.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me…just one thing." Sasuke began slowly. Naruto blinked, staring.

"Anything." Sasuke glanced at him, then reached with his right hand to his left shoulder. Where the curse seal was.

"If anything about my chakra changes…please, Naruto…please do whatever you have to do to stop me from doing anything I'll regret. Alright? And that includes hurting me. And if all else fails…just…take me out." Naruto stared, his mind immediately racing back to all of the past events that had made their relationship so hard in the beginning.

"_I…kind of thought all that was over and done…I thought that Sasuke wouldn't have any more trouble with it…I thought that being with me balanced him!" _Naruto didn't know what to think or say. Sasuke had turned to look at him.

"Naruto, promise me." He asked again, more sharply. Naruto nodded quickly as he searched Sasuke's black eyes.

"I promise." He whispered shakily. Sasuke looked just a little bit relieved when he got a promise out of Naruto.

"Good. Promise you'll do _anything_."

"Anything…" Naruto knew he both looked and sounded unsure of himself, but Sasuke was smiling slightly anyway.

"Good…" Naruto looked down, then back up, deep in thought. _"I don't care what he makes me promise…I could never 'take him out' even if he was literally trying to kill me…but…I think he's forgetting something…"_ "Sasuke…? What about me? You have to promise too. The same thing could happen on my end." Naruto said next. Sasuke looked up, slowly making himself notice the identical curse mark on Naruto's neck. For a few seconds, Naruto saw blatant fear in his fiancé's dark eyes, and just as quickly it was masked.

"Nothing will happen to you." Sasuke said defiantly. "Don't even talk like that." Sasuke murmured. They sat comfortably for a few more minutes, both sensing that the other had had enough of discussing the mission, and then Naruto leaned over, planting a sloppy kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Hey come on. Let's go get some ramen then pack up!" He suggested, effortlessly maintaining a cheerful attitude. Sasuke was still more subdued, and remained that way as he and Naruto made their way to Ichiraku's ramen shop hand in hand.

_-_--------

The next morning came all too quickly, the weather putting forth a deceptive display of brilliant sunshine in the face of an all too nerve-wracking day. It was around 10am, and they stood kissing by the door, attempting to tune out any and all distractions save each other.

"You're ready…right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Of course." Sasuke could see right through the confidence; Naruto was just as unsure as he was the previous day. Kakashi approached them shortly, along with Ino to see them off. "Be sure to stop by Tsunade before you leave the village, let her know you're out of here." Kakashi reminded.

"Got it." Ino came at them suddenly, grabbing them both into a hug.

"I'll miss you guys! A lot!" She exclaimed. Sasuke remained focused and expressionless, while Naruto suddenly remembered to remind Ino of something.

"Don't forget! We wanna' come back with everyone knowing exactly who the Uchiha's engaged to—so tell everyone! Got it?" Naruto demanded. Ino nodded.

"Yes! That's only what I've always wanted to do ever! Hey…what about Sakura?" Ino asked. At Sakura's mention, Sasuke suddenly turned around from staring out into the distance through the open front door.

"Chances are she's already heard…but we'll tell her ourselves. After we go to see Tsunade." He decided immediately.

"What?" Naruto questioned, whipping around to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look back outside.

"We'll tell her ourselves. It's only right." He explained himself simply. The next 5 minutes saw the two leaving the house, Sasuke in Anbu uniform, and Naruto in basic black ninja attire. Sasuke simply raised a hand in farewell without turning around, while Naruto screamed his goodbyes.

"Bye Ino! Bye sensei!!" Naruto shouted, waving back at them as the house faded from view.

"Take care, Uchihas!" Ino shouted back.

---------

One last stop, before they would leave the village. They stood together on the doorstep of the Haruno household. They both took deep breaths before even lifting a hand to knock on the door.

"Why is it that I'm always scared when I'm standing on this doorstep…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke, his hand in Naruto's, could practically feel the discomfort from him. "Because you try to hard to please everyone…it's not your fault I want to marry you…" Naruto felt Sasuke's arm possessively take him around the waist.

"Yeah but…she should be on this mission with us. Remember? That's how it should've been…" Sasuke remained silent. It was almost as if he'd forgotten that fact. He truly had to admire Naruto; all that Sakura had said and done to him, and he still insistently considered Sakura a friend and teammate.

"Maybe we can get her to come with us? I'm sure we could use her." Naruto was saying. They heard footsteps coming to the door from the other side.

"She won't ever do that." Sasuke said just as the door opened. Sakura's mother had answered. Sasuke seemed a little thrown off by that fact, as was Naruto, but Sasuke managed to speak first.

"Mrs. Haruno…would Sakura be available right now?" he questioned hesitantly. Sakura's mother shook her head.

"Oh, no she isn't! In fact, I think she's out…A young man in a green jumpsuit came and took her out to breakfast…" Mrs. Haruno looked a bit confused as she said that. Naruto's jaw dropped, while Sasuke's eye merely twitched.

"Waa!! Green jumpsuit—Fuzzy-brows!??!" Naruto shrieked.

"Um…they may have gone to the little shop up the street…?" Mrs. Haruno was saying. Before Sasuke could get out another word, Naruto had dragged him down the street.

"Bye! Thanks!" Naruto shouted back to the house as Sakura's mother waved. Naruto was tearing down the street, startling a few people, and Sasuke began to see people drawing shocked conclusions from their joined hands.

"_Great…"_ Naruto was talking excitedly.

"Maybe she's going to date Fuzzy-brows now!" he was excitedly saying.

"Don't draw any conclusions yet." Sasuke warned. In the distance they could see Rock Lee and Sakura sitting in front of a shop eating breakfast. They slowed once they got close, staring curiously, nearly in disbelief. Sakura looked up and noticed them first, then Lee. "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! I have heard from Gai-sensei that you are leaving on a mission!" Lee said right away. Sasuke nodded.

"That's right…"

"And we came to find Sakura…so we could talk to her." Naruto finished as his eyes made contact with Sakura's. She looked a little expressionless—like there wasn't much anger or jealousy left.

"Hey…" she said simply, directed at Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke answered plainly.

"Should I…leave you guys to speak with each other alone?" Lee asked Sakura as he ascertained the situation.

"No, I'll just…I'll just go over…" Sakura stood up from the stool she sat on and walked to Sasuke and Naruto, her hands together in front of her. She made little eye contact until she reached them.

"You…wanted to talk." She said simply, looking up. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…we know all of Konoha is talking about 'Sasuke's engaged'…and we didn't want you to think we skipped town without coming right to you and saying that it's true, we are engaged…And I know you don't feel like hearing that! But—"

"No, it's…I mean it's hard to hear but…At least you're happy." Sakura interrupted. She looked away from them, her appearance seeming to attempt hiding bitterness in a genuine

effort to accept the facts. It still seemed like it was extremely hard to do so, and Sasuke could tell that Naruto still felt apprehensive and self-conscious around Sakura. He opted to draw the heat off of Naruto for a little while.

"So…Rock Lee, huh.." Sasuke said dryly from his spot closely beside and slightly behind Naruto. Sakura looked as Sasuke motioned with his eyes toward Lee. Sakura crossed her arms.

"He asked me to breakfast…I went. It's that simple." She explained away, then remembered to intentionally resist the long engraved habit of lessening the importance of any of her guy company when around Sasuke. There was now no need or purpose behind it. "He's…a great friend to me right now." Sakura added, turning her head to watch Lee conversing with the shop owner. The three stood in stiff silence, feeling the awkwardness solidly for a few minutes before it became evident that though it was good progress to talk, that was all the progress they would receive at the moment.

"We've got to leave." Sasuke said to Naruto quietly. Naruto nodded.

"Sakura…" he began. Sakura spoke again before he finished.

"Good luck on your mission…okay?" She said quietly, backing away from them a few steps and managing a small smile. Naruto nodded.

"Th-thanks…" They turned silently and walked away, Naruto glancing back a few times to see Sakura still watching them. Sakura stood until they left sight, monitoring her own feelings as she watched them, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, and Naruto hanging onto Sasuke's arm.

"I…miss you guys…Naruto…Sasuke…"

---------

By noon, Sasuke and Naruto had left the village far behind, and were heading east toward the northwestern border of their own Fire Country. Sasuke mentally reviewed the geographical layout given in his briefing meeting while they moved at a steady pace, traveling on the ground while still in secure territory with plans to move to using the trees when they got farther north.

"_Grass country…a lot of cover, a lot of potential ambushing areas. Traps probably evident…little known, except for the presence of some really hostile techniques…"_ The information circled around Sasuke's mind constantly. And on top of it all, neither he nor Naruto had ever been there.

"Let's stop here…" Sasuke said. They slowed and settled down at the edge of a very small clearing, beneath a tree. He smiled a little as Naruto jumped on top of him, forcing him into the grass.

"Brighten up a little, Sasuke!" Naruto prodded from his spot sitting on Sasuke's stomach. "This is why I didn't want to bring you…" Sasuke said with a small smirk. Naruto gasped. "What? Come on!"

"I'm very mission-minded when I'm doing things like this…I can't help it. And you being with me is only making it worse. I can't let anything happen." Sasuke said, letting his fingers play along Naruto's hips. Naruto leaned all the way down, so close that his hair brushed Sasuke's forehead.

"Nothing…is going…to happen to me." He murmured. Sasuke stared into the blue eyes above him. All he could think about was how he would kill himself if anything took the kitsune away from him.

"But I can't be sure…and that's what bothers me."

---------

Kakashi sat in the Hokage temple, going through the few files on the Grass country's uninhabited areas. Information was sparse and vague, and all he had to go on were the strange and often brutal techniques of some of the Grass country shinobi. Sasuke and Naruto's path would be through a very vacant and unpopulated area, so he chose not to worry about those techniques. He stumbled upon a certain file; one with information on the thick forested area along the border of the Grass country that was shared with the Fire country. He read notes, footnotes, and sparse accounts, eventually stumbling upon something that unnerved him slightly.

"_The border in that forest...it's…it's trap rigged."_

* * *

Hmm...Traps.

-Kitsune


	34. Seek Me

Short chapter i think...I've been a little busy...hope u enjoy it! Thank you for all your amazing reviews I love you guyzzz...i have to say that on a regular basis, i read every single review and i luv them all!

Enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the Hokage temple, going through the few files on the Grass country's uninhabited areas…

…He read notes, footnotes, and sparse accounts, eventually stumbling upon something that unnerved him slightly.

"_The border in that forest...it's…it's trap rigged."_

**Chapter XXXIV**

**Seek Me**

It was dark, and the temperature was quite a bit more chilly being so far Northwest of Konoha. Sasuke had estimated that they were within ten miles of the Grass Country border earlier that day. Naruto had felt they should keep moving for that last ten miles, but Sasuke had insisted that they stop for the night.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke!" Naruto hissed in the dark. Sasuke was right beside him in the sleeping mat, but wasn't answering, so Naruto took a deep breath for an extra loud whisper.

"Sasu-kun!"

"Hn…" Sasuke grumbled without turning over. Naruto scooted closer up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I don't like it here…it really feels weird." He whispered into the night air. Sasuke turned over, and Naruto closed his eyes as he relaxed in Sasuke's embrace.

"Shut up…go to sleep…" Sasuke murmured, stroking Naruto's hair with one hand. "There's so many alerts I've set up around us…there's no way anything's getting within 100 feet…" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"And…it's pretty here…isn't it?" Sasuke added. Naruto looked up from burying his face in Sasuke's chest, and noticed the clear sky, thousands of stars within their vision above the dark silhouettes of forest trees.

"Wow…yeah…" Naruto glanced back to Sasuke, but he had already dropped out again. Deciding to try and relax, Naruto soon found himself asleep.

---------

The morning seemed to come quickly; this morning marked their 3rd day away. Sasuke watched Naruto as they both finished packing up their camping site, and realized that he felt strange—almost like he was still sleeping.

"Naruto…" he asked quietly. Naruto looked up as he was just about ready to take a step forward.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Sasuke walked forward, and they both advanced together.

"I feel strange…" Sasuke murmured, staring at his surroundings. He stared intently, making careful note of the trees—the shapes of the trees and leaves. He noted the rocks on the ground. Then he made note of the fact that Naruto had said nothing in response to him.

"Naru-chan." He said. Naruto walked slightly ahead of him, which was also out of he ordinary.

"Do you know where we're going?" Sasuke asked quietly. His dark eyes remained fixed on Naruto's every move. He tried to quell the feelings of distrust inside of him enough so that he could be more rational, but every passing moment made him further unsure of things. Naruto turned around, his blue eyes inquisitive.

"Well…we're going Northwest, right? I guess this is the right direction…right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kept walking, and so Naruto did also. He didn't answer Naruto this time. He liked to think that his instincts as a ninja would not let him down in this type of situation, and it seemed to him that something was disturbingly out of place. And yet he couldn't put his finger on it. The instability unnerved him. He only became more uncertain when Naruto suddenly stopped walking, and waited for Sasuke to catch up to him, and only then did he continue.

"I don't know really where we're going…and you've been briefed on it so…I'll just let you lead." Naruto was saying. Sasuke glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye suspiciously.

"_Where'd that come from…it's almost like he…reset himself. First, he knew, and led, which was strange…then once it became apparent that I thought it was weird, he fell into acting more like how I expect…"_ Sasuke felt that maybe he was being paranoid, and over-analyzing the situation, but the nagging feeling in his mind and body wouldn't cease.

"Something's wrong." He said plainly.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto answered almost immediately. Warning flags immediately went off in Sasuke's mind. He silently continued walking as if nothing was happening, though he felt every muscle in his body tense up.

"_But Naruto said just last night that he felt weird…this is all wrong. The air…even the air feels wrong…"_

----------

"Hm…pretty quiet here without those two around…" Kakashi sat on the roof of the house with his book, and for once, the silence was actually distracting him.

"No students." He sighed and went back to his book, so what came next nearly made him fall off the roof.

"Sensei? Kakashi-sensei!" A voice from the ground. He turned, raising an eyebrow. "Sakura…?" He stood, turning around and walking to the edge of the roof, crouching down to wave.

"I wanted to research where Sasuke and Naruto were going…so I did. Tsunade told me you were there earlier…Sensei there are still strange things going on in the forest up there." Sakura was saying. Kakashi hopped gracefully to the ground.

"There are. I'm guessing Sasuke was prepared for the surroundings in his Anbu meetings…but the records I was looking in are probably pretty unknown. They might not have covered all of that information." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded, then looked down at the ground.

"That's…that's not all I came for…I mean I'm sure they can take care of themselves…but I came because…I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke…and Naruto…and about coming back. Back to Team 7." They looked up at the sky as thunder rolled overhead.

"Let's go on inside before we get drenched." Kakashi said as he stared.

----------

"Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is the real deal. They love each other…they support each other…they actually need each other, at this point; both of them are dealing with pretty tough stuff. The Kyuubi…the curse seals, etcetera." Kakashi was saying. Sakura was staring at the table, nodding in response.

"I know…And it took forever…but…I'm trying so hard to get past it now!" Sakura exclaimed. Tears formed in her eyes, but didn't fall.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Naruto...I don't hate Naruto…He's not just a demon to me! He's not the Kyuubi at all, he's…" Sakura paused there in her outburst and fell silent. "You know all this, sensei…I just…I just needed to get over what was happening…I've loved Sasuke most of my life." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and Kakashi waited patiently as she found words.

"I don't know how it happened…but I guess I really can forgive Naruto and Sas—I mean no! Not forgive! It's not a crime…" She paused and recomposed herself.

"I can accept it…And I can be a part of this team again!" Sakura declared. Her hands fisted on the table. _"I don't know if I'll ever fully get over Sasuke…the fact that I really believe he's the only one for me…but…" _"I can't run away forever…can I…" Sakura finally looked up from the table. Kakashi shook his head no.

"Good to have you back, Sakura. And I know Sasuke and Naruto will be glad too. But…I think that you should know some things since you're part of our team again."

---------

Sasuke still watched carefully, uncertain and uneasy about his surroundings, and even about his partner.

"Naruto…" He reached over and took Naruto's hand as they walked. Naruto turned to grin cheerily at him.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto. There's been stories about this forest...I use to hear them when I was younger. They say that the chakra here use to do strange things. Chakra traps set up by Grass ninja that lingered, and triggered by those who were unaware, acted as originally programmed. Programmed chakra…" Sasuke paused for a moment, and Naruto made no reply, he only stared. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, inspecting Naruto's face.

"No one really knows what the chakra did…All we know is that most shinobi that encountered that trap long ago…ended up traumatized and frightened, running back to their villages like scared children." Sasuke murmured. Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip briefly.

"Well…if that starts happening, we'll be able to tell, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I don't know…" he admitted.

"Don't say that…We'll know it for sure!" Naruto was saying cheerily. Sasuke watched as Naruto trotted up ahead, looking around.

"I don't notice anything strange." He added. Sasuke was feeling the exact opposite.

"_I keep getting deja-vu. Like…maybe Naruto is repeating actions…movements…words? All from the recent past…" _As he thought about it he began to get strange chills. He wished that he had Neji's byakugan at the moment. _"I'd be able to see through any ruses…see chakra movements…" _Suddenly something clicked in Sasuke's mind. _"By now, I'm pretty certain of one thing…either there's a chakra disturbance trap programmed for spontaneous genjutsu…or…" _He stared at the back of Naruto's head. "Maybe that's not…" he murmured aloud.

"What?" Naruto said, turned around to look at him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and Naruto stared at Sasuke's almost defensive standing stance.

"Naruto…I really…really am uneasy right now." He said openly. Naruto stared at him strangely, then cocked his head.

"About what?" Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Alright. If I'm supposing correctly, this should work…" _"Naruto…what is…the next stage in our relationship? Do you know?" Sasuke asked. He stood completely still and tried to remain expressionless, blanking his mind of all presuppositions, ideas, and emotions, but keeping in mind his memories of when he'd asked that question before. He thought of nothing else. Naruto's blue eyes were practically drilling holes into him. Sasuke received no answer for a few seconds. Then, Sasuke nearly held his breath as Naruto opened his mouth to answer.

"I don't know.. I'm not a good judge of things like that." Came the reply. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Naruto was scratching his head, then gave a broad grin. "I mean… You're the one that's good with things like that, koi. You know, deep stuff. Stuff everyone wish they knew." Sasuke swallowed, his heart-rate picking up slightly, and he could feel it in his chest.

"_Wrong answer."_ He said not another word, and Naruto turned around, and they kept walking. Sasuke stepped cautiously and quietly, his senses completely on edge. _"There…that was the secret of the trap…advanced, illusionary chakra programmed almost impossibly to work with the mind…projecting my own memories of Naruto, his movements, his personality as I know it…All I had to do was ask a specific question that would require mine and Naruto's own personal knowledge to realize the correct answer. Naruto and I are engaged, there'd be no thinking about the answer to the pointless question of what the next stage of our relationship is. Naruto would, in reality, probably throttle me for even asking that. And to really seal it…that answer he just gave…it was from weeks and weeks ago, the day after we told Sakura we were in love. Word for word. It's like I'm reading my own mind."_ Sasuke kept his every concentration on the figure in front of him, making sure nothing escaped his watch.

"_That…is not…Naruto."_

----------

It had been an hour, and Sasuke had been steadily thinking of a way that he could make his move.

"_I can't wait much longer…I don't know what this…this imitation will do. I'm not in a genjutsu…I know it. This is a physical illusion." _Sasuke watched the imitation look around, stare up at the sky, then usher him to catch up and stop lagging behind. Sasuke did so, hatching a plan. He moved closer steadily, noticing that as he did so, Naruto moved away discreetly.

"_Won't let me get close, huh? You must suspect that I've figured you out. No matter. You have to read my thought patterns about how my kitsune-chan reacts to things."_ Sasuke donned a smirk.

"Naruto…let's stop a minute." Sasuke suggested. He made a sharp movement at the Naruto mimic, grabbing it's hand, then smoothly slipped his other arm around his target's waist. As expected, Naruto relaxed and went along with it, arms slipping around Sasuke's waist.

"So…_Naru-chan_." Sasuke reached with one hand to his supply belt discreetly, fingering the handle of a kunai.

"_I can't waste any time. No waiting." _He moved to whisper in Naruto's ear, his lips softly brushing Naruto's earlobe.

"You…think you have me fooled? Whatever you are…"

"What…Sasuke what are you talking about?" Naruto was saying. Sasuke's breathing was now betraying mental fatigue. His hand above the kunai was suddenly shaking. He'd been so sure about what he knew he had to do, but the body in his arms still, regardless, looked just like Naruto.

"Sasuke…Sasuke answer me!" Naruto was saying, beginning to push back against him. Sasuke clenched his hand on the kunai handle.

"_Now! Do it!!" _he screamed at himself in his mind, and before he knew it, his body was finally cooperating. He cut his arm across, making a deep, diagonal gash to the body's stomach. The scream that followed made Sasuke's blood run cold. He paled considerably, backing up as Naruto fell in front of him, blood spurting from the slice. _"It's not him…It's not Naruto! It's not…" _Sasuke made himself repeat. The sight in front of him made him fall to his knees. Naruto was twisting on the ground, tears streaming, arms wrapped around the bleeding slice.

"How could you…how could you do this!! Sasuke it's me!! I'm not an imposter!!" Sasuke stared in horror, the beating of his own heart in his chest becoming painful. He looked away, panting, his emotions making him think he'd made an unthinkable, horrible error, but his instincts trying to keep him mentally stable.

"_Don't look at it…Don't look…" _He stared blankly into space, his head averted. He heard Naruto's sobbing voice.

"I love you Sasuke…I love you!! How could you do this…How could you mistake me for the enemy!! We'll never get married…I'm going to die…you've killed me…" Sasuke found himself frantically holding back tears from falling.

"_This is torture…this is torture! It hurts…"_ He turned his head sharply back to look. "Stop it!!" he screamed. "Die!! Die already!!" He shrieked, slamming his fists into the ground. Finally a single tear dropped, and just as it did, the form of Naruto on the ground and suffering vanished, immediately replaced by a simple, white, blank faced wooden puppet. Sasuke gasped, staring vacantly at it. Even the blood had vanished. He remained there on his knees, catching his breath as it felt as though a weight had been lifted from him. However, he also felt drained. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wiped his eyes, taking a deep inhale.

"_I lost my composure on a mission…it's unforgivable…but that was…that was a mind job…Naru-koi…seeing even an image of him like that…and the fact that I had done it…"_ He calmed his shaking body, standing up, brushing himself off and looking around himself. Slowly regaining his composure, at least physically, was easy enough, but he was mentally exhausted.

"_Naruto… Naruto…where's the real Naruto! And wherever he is…if that illusionary trap chakra is lingering around here, he may be in a trap too…Damn-it..."_

"Naruto!!" He shouted first, looking around, then turning and backtracking through the way he and the mimic had walked.

"_This thing must've gotten to us while we slept…because before then, Naruto was completely normal. The chakra embodied a planted, hidden puppet, induced a temporary genjutsu to separate Naruto and I sometime during the morning…and it was that simple. The thing to remember here is…There most likely isn't a source of intelligence behind this still. This is lingering artificial intelligence. These are old traps…this is an old forest."_ He picked up his pace, then remembered to activate his Sharingan, temporarily choosing to ignore the risks of agitating his curse seal in favor of using control methods he'd learned from his Anbu elders.

"_Now. I can't use it constantly but…any chakra other than mine or Naruto's will alert me as long as I use it. This won't happen a second time…" _He moved even faster, knowing he had no time to waste.

"Please Naruto…if you've fallen into the same trap…please realize it's not me…please…"

* * *

Poor Naru-chan...I sure hope he's okay...don't you...? ;-)


	35. Find Me

HI!...again, this chapter is shorter than usual im sorryyy

Hope you enjoy, for as short as it is...and I had writer's block!! (pouty face) Feel sorry for me please...lol

* * *

"_This thing must've gotten to us while we slept…because before then, Naruto was completely normal. The chakra embodied a planted, hidden puppet, induced a temporary genjutsu to separate Naruto and I sometime during the morning…and it was that simple. The thing to remember here is…There most likely isn't a source of intelligence behind this still. This is lingering artificial intelligence. These are old traps…this is an old forest."_ He picked up his pace, then remembered to activate his Sharingan, temporarily choosing to ignore the risks of agitating his curse seal in favor of using control methods he'd learned from his Anbu elders. 

"_Now. I can't use it constantly but…any chakra other than mine or Naruto's will alert me as long as I use it. This won't happen a second time…" _He moved even faster, knowing he had no time to waste.

"Please Naruto…if you've fallen into the same trap…please realize it's not me…please…"

**Chapter XXXV**

**Find Me**

As the day wore on, the quiet forest grew hotter and more humid. By noon the climate was more like a rainforest than a regular one. Sasuke didn't care. Reason had been slowly but surely replaced by uncharacteristic panic, and none else mattered but his missing kitsune.

"Naru-chan! Naruto!" he was perched high in a tree, yelling, taking short breaks from using the Sharingan every now and then because it was starting to drain his physical strength, and once he was out of that, his mental strength and his chakra would be next. He neither heard or saw any type of reply. He shimmied down the tree to about 8 feet and quietly dropped the rest of the way to the ground, standing close to the tree trunk and taking deep breaths so he could clearly think.

"_I can't let what's happening distract my thought patterns…I've retraced every step, past where we'd camped overnight…he shouldn't be too far away—" _His thoughts came to a halt as a noise came to his attention. He was deathly still and quiet, his eyes closed to fine tune the direction of the distance noise, extremely grateful at the moment for his unusually acute sense of hearing. It came again.

"There…" He looked to his left. Commotional noises were coming from a clearing in the far distance.

----------

His breathing was coming in short spurts—not so much from physical exhaustion, but from mental fatigue. Naruto backed to the tree trunk behind him and slid to the ground against it, realizing he was shaking, and couldn't go on much longer as he was. The figure in front of him looked like Sasuke, for a short while had behaved like Sasuke…but right now it was clear that this was not his fiancé. What he was unsure of was if it was actually another body, or if something was making Sasuke behave unlike his usual self. Naruto had long since noticed that Sasuke had begun to act just like he had when he'd left alone to look for Orochimaru, and the memories were horrible; it was impossible for him to forget what Sasuke had been at those moments. So at the moment, it was easy for him to recognize that Sasuke had been repeating a lot of the same things he had said then, which, of course, were out of place in their current situation.

"This doesn't make sense…" Naruto said once he'd caught his breath. Sasuke was standing in front of him, just staring at him—Naruto used the opportunity to attempt finding out what exactly was happening.

"It doesn't have to make sense.." Sasuke was saying. Naruto had of course felt uneasy the entire time, but the feeling he had now made him stand up sharply. Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him, a strange eerie look in his eyes.

"Hand me your kunai, Naruto…" Sasuke was asking quietly. Naruto started to shake his head, then paused.

"Why…" he stayed glued to the tree trunk behind him apprehensively, and pressed even further against it when Sasuke took a step closer.

"I have to end this before I do something I regret…" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head. "End…what…" he stopped leaning on the tree and stepped right up to Sasuke, their noses nearly touching. Naruto stayed alert, refusing to let his guard down as Sasuke's arms came up, and around his waist.

"If you won't kill me before I hurt you…then…" Sasuke paused there, and Naruto pushed him away immediately.

"You're not Sasuke! You're really not…" Naruto realized all at once.

"Sasuke told me to hurt him only if the curse seal took over his mind…And you! there's nothing wrong with you! You're just…saying these things, but when Sasuke is under the….curse mark's influence…" Naruto slowly stopped talking, because as he'd been speaking about the curse mark, the one on the form of Sasuke in front of him had begun to multiply itself simultaneously. Naruto cautiously kept his eye on the seal, his hand frozen over the kunai in his supply belt. What appeared to be the Sharingan began to form itself in the copy's eyes.

"It sounds like…you _want_ something to be wrong with me." Sasuke said in a low tone. Naruto wanted to shut his eyes as the curse marks now grew to cover the entire left side of the Sasuke clone's body. Painful memories were being unearthed, and he could feel his hand over the kunai beginning to shake as his mind immediately went back to the last time he'd seen Sasuke that way. The time in the rain; the simultaneous relief and dread that he'd felt that day. And then, he remembered something he'd almost forgotten about. The self-inflicted cross shaped scar on Sasuke's forearm. Naruto looked sharply, and just as his eyes met with the figure's arm, the scar, having not been there before, spontaneously appeared, very suddenly.

"_What? What the hell _is_ this…" _His heart began to pound in his ears as the unreality of the situation set in. Far beyond unnerved, Naruto made a rapid move for his kunai, but before he even raised it, the clone had gripped his arm and his hand went numb, the kunai dropping to the ground.

"Sasuke—" he gasped automatically, then realized that his mind was believing something that wasn't actually there. It was as if he couldn't help but see the fake image as the actual Sasuke.

"_I can't…I can't hurt it…it looks exactly like him, I can't—" _The grip on his arm grew even tighter.

"Kill me…please kill me…" The image began to beg.

"No!" Naruto screamed in response as pure reflex. His breathing rate was picking up again. "Why's this happening…what is this…" Naruto murmured. The Sasuke clone was standing there numbly, the curse seals having covered its entire body, and Naruto was feeling sick—feeling himself mentally self-destructing. Just as he was about to break down into a state of torn emotions, he heard his name being called in the far distance. He looked in all direction, not knowing which direction it was coming from..

"Sasuke..?" he murmured to himself. The Sasuke in front of him forced his attention suddenly, by physically turning his head.

"Don't…your mind's playing tricks on you.." Naruto nearly held his breath, and stayed still. Sasuke touched his face, gazing into his eyes intently—realistically. "What will you believe, Naru-chan…what's in your head…or what's right here in front of you…?" Sasuke whispered. He kissed Naruto softly, and Naruto's eyes fluttered closed.

"I want to trust…what's in front of me." He answered, reaching up to finger the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. "But…what happened to you wanting me to kill you…" Naruto asked, opening his eyes again.

"By now, the curse seal would be taking over your mind…But…we're not fighting. Maybe you're operating on my memories. Like…when we didn't fight that time in the rain.." Naruto said calmly, remaining still. The possibility of being taken advantage of briefly crossed his mind, but he immediately forced it out—it was too disturbing a thought, and would break his focus. The image made no sign of being found out, but instead made a sudden movement, pinning Naruto to the tree trunk behind him, and Naruto froze, wide-eyed, fearing that his dreaded thought was about to make itself literal.

---------

Meanwhile, Sakura's jaw had hit the table.

"What…?" she asked, knowing she'd heard right, but needing the confirmation. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Yep. Naruto caught Sasuke's curse mark. I'm not going to tell you how, I'll let you put it together." Kakashi said. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, then put the imagery out of her mind.

"Naruto's chakra shouldn't accept that…the Kyuubi—"

"That's what really put Sasuke in the hospital awhile back. We told you that it was Kyuubi's seal weakening because—"

"—Because it would have exposed their secret…" Sakura finished, staring thoughtfully at the table. Kakashi silently nodded, then looked out toward the window.

"Then…if Naruto has to do anything serious on the mission, won't the curse mark activate? Like Sasuke's does?" She questioned. Kakashi again nodded.

"Naruto's, though it's not the original, is actually more sensitive because of Kyuubi's chakra. So Naruto has a far greater chance of actually loosing it than Sasuke does."

"But Sasuke has…four curse marks." Sakura countered.

"It doesn't matter. Sasuke's been taught more about controlling them, and his body is resistant. Naruto has better control over his chakra than he's ever had, but even still, Kyuubi's chakra is too strong for Naruto to get a hold of sometimes."

----------

Naruto froze in place, and it seemed like he was watching Sasuke reach for a kunai in slow motion, yet he wasn't able to bring himself to counter.

"_It looks…so much like him…is it?"_ Naruto knew in his right mind that it wasn't, but the affect that the mimic had on him was already nearly permanent. He heard a voice then, a far off one.

"Kill it!! Kill it now!"

The voice was yelling. Naruto blinked and reacted, avoiding by a mere inch, the stab of the kunai from the Sasuke in front of him. He used chakra to scoot backwards up the tree trunk, pushing off of it and landing behind the clone, who immediately turned around, a sadistic smirk emerging.

"Why can't you hurt me Naruto…" It asked quietly. Naruto shuddered, shakily reaching for the second kunai in his belt. The scream in the distance grew closer, calling his name.

"Naruto!!" Naruto looked, and he could see a shadow moving in the far distance.

"Sasu—" He suddenly remembered that he'd been under attack just a few seconds ago and started, whipping the kunai out from his supply belt, and before he even could blink, the Sasuke mimic was right in front of him. His reflexes counterattacked, and he halted, flinching as his blade hit and blood splattered.

"Now…why couldn't you have done that before…" It murmured, blood spilling over its lips, dripping down its chin to the grass. Naruto caught the body as it fell, the slice, which had been slashed through its neck, gushing blood. Naruto stared blankly into thin air as his breathing picked up pace, and hyperventilation began to set in quickly.

"_This can't be Sasuke…I know it really isn't…but…it's bleeding…" _Momentarily, Sasuke came crashing through the brush into the clearing, only a few yards from him. "Naruto…Naruto!" Sasuke ran toward him and paused, staring for a few seconds. Naruto appeared traumatized, much like he himself had been a few hours before. Naruto's skin was pale, and splattered with spots of blood from the illusionary body. Sasuke went and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, shaking him a few times and making him drop the fake body, and as it hit the ground, the illusion of Sasuke and the blood vanished. Naruto wouldn't blink.

"Hey…HEY!" Sasuke began to shout, more harshly shaking him. He paused, quieting when Naruto blinked once.

"S—Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. Sasuke tried moving into Naruto's dazed line of vision, trying to get him to focus.

"Look at me. Look at me!" He ordered, turning Naruto's head with his hand, and as soon as he touched Naruto's face, Naruto reacted, snapping his head to look, and backed up, the kunai out held.

"What are you…?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. Sasuke calmly held his hands up, praying that Naruto wasn't too traumatized to recognize him.

"Naru-chan…it's me. No more illusions, its really me. Here.." Sasuke slowly reached into his pocket, where he had kept the small bag the engagement ring had been held in. He held it out to Naruto.

"Illusions based on your memories wouldn't have this…it's my mothers. You didn't know what I kept your engagement ring in." Sasuke explained calmly. Having heard the right things, Naruto dropped the kunai immediately and nearly tackled Sasuke to the ground in an embrace, but he didn't say anything.

"Thank God, Naruto…" Sasuke gasped, hugging to Naruto with relief, stroking the blonde hair as Naruto clung to him.

"What…what happened.." Naruto asked hoarsely once he'd recovered himself.

"I'll explain…Let's get some distance from that thing, then I'll try to tell you." Sasuke pulled Naruto away by the hand, and Naruto turned to look back. All that remained there was a solitary, featureless white puppet, lying crumpled in the grass.

----------

They had gotten a good enough amount of distance back in the original direction, and Sasuke began to explain things in more depth.

"It's a mind illusion…a temporary one that separates travelers and projects their own mental images onto a sort of…almost intelligent programmed chakra from the original ninja who set the trap. It's been driving people away from these borders for years." Sasuke said. They slowed and stopped when Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuke stared at him and realized something was wrong simply from the way Naruto's eyes looked.

"It was reading two different thoughts…mixed emotions." Naruto said randomly. Sasuke peered at Naruto questioningly.

"What do you mean…" Naruto stared at the ground first, then up at the sky.

"If it had been going on my memories of you alone…it wouldn't have attacked me with the kunai right after asking me to kill it…" Naruto still looked down as he spoke. "You didn't attack me that time in the rain, you—never mind; I don't like thinking about it." Sasuke realized the need to just let Naruto talk it out, and simply listened, coming to walk beside him closely.

"Sometimes when I'm by myself…I start to hear two sets of thoughts…I hear mine, and I hear Kyuubi's." Naruto was saying. "I'm pretty use to it by now…I grew up with it.." Sasuke linked his arm with Naruto's.

"So…it was this that confused the mimic…" Sasuke reached with his other hand to touch the curse mark on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up sharply.

"What?"

"Don't you remember that time that—"

"—that I put you in the hospital." Naruto finished hesitantly, shaking his head at himself. Sasuke walked even closer to Naruto. "Yeah…what I'm saying is that Kyuubi's memories of me are mostly my invasive chakra from that seal." Sasuke pointed out. "So…it attacked you from Kyuubi's memories…and asked you to kill it based on your memories of knowing I'd want to protect you." Sasuke said, joining his hand with Naruto's as he spoke. Naruto nodded numbly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke watched the expression on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong Naru-chan…" Sasuke stopped them from walking and turned Naruto to face him. Naruto closed his eyes.

"It stings…" he breathed out, his hand going to his shoulder over the mark.

"You were under stress." Sasuke commented, gently moving Naruto's hand from the mark, and saw that it was starting to flare up, easily. Without a second thought he stepped in still closer, using his hand to make Naruto look up at him before kissing him, pulling him closer by the hips.

"What're you doing…" Naruto asked, letting a tired smile show. Sasuke touched his forehead to Naruto's.

"Remember when we figured out that my being with you was keeping my curse seal in check…it should work with yours too." Naruto showed that he readily agreed by kissing back, then paused again to lean back against a nearby tree, Sasuke closely in front of him, not allowing any distance.

"We should rest…we're not in a decent enough mental condition to cross the border." Sasuke reasoned, and Naruto nodded slowly, his arms coming up to rest on Sasuke's shoulders.

"So…can you make me feel better...?"

They made love on the forest floor against the tree, exhaustedly falling unconscious from mental and physical fatigue shortly after.

----------

The pitch black darkness of the woods at night was penetrated by a single campfire. Beside it, Naruto sat against a tree stump, taking his turn to be on watch for a few hours, since Sasuke had stubbornly insisted on being awake until nearly morning. It was around 4am, and the exhaustion of repeatedly using the Sharingan had him in a dead, nearly unconscious sleep. Naruto wasn't doing very well himself; his own curse mark had ceased bothering him for a short while after finding Sasuke, but now it was a persistent bother.

"_Why does it still hurt…Why does it still sting…"_ Naruto looked down, where Sasuke was laying in his lap, his arms crossed, as if he were still guarding in his sleep. Naruto smiled and ran his hand through the midnight dark hair.

"You have four of these damn marks…how do you handle that?" Naruto murmured quietly. He flinched slightly, as the mark was nearly throbbing.

"_I can handle it…I can for sure handle it…I have to."_ He leaned back and stared up at the sky, his hand brushing Sasuke's chest. _"I'll handle it for you…That'll make me deal with it…" _Naruto soon found himself watching the sun rising through the trees, and the campfire began to die off around the same time. In a little while, Sasuke would wake up at 6am sharp, like clockwork, whether he felt horrible or otherwise. That was how he always was on a mission, unless the circumstances called for night travel. So Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes open exactly at 6.

"Hey..." Naruto murmured as Sasuke sat up and gazed at him.

"You look so tired..." Sasuke immediately said. Naruto shook his head, smiling it off, standing up energetically and tugging Sasuke up with him by the hand.

"I'm fine! I'm...fine."

* * *

He's lyyyyingggg to you Sasuke... 

Next chapter; Sasuke and Naruto reach their destination and find the unexpected.

-!Kitsune!


	36. Suspense

Hello? (waits-------receives no response.)...oh yeah, thats because everyone thinks I died.

! One THOUSAND A MILLION apologies for my disgustingly long updating time for this chapter! NEVER again! what was that, 7 weeks almost? maybe you wanna go back and read the previous couple chapters so you remember whats going on? lol...my gawd.

Ok now it might not seem like it from your point of view but this was probably one of the hardest chapters I've written on this story. Don't know why, it just didn't want to make itself happen! Well I worked hard, and think of this chapter as more of a suspenseful bridge into the next chapter which WILL be up within the next 3 weeks heck lets try for two.

I luv u all... im sorry i neglect you and hope this chapter is alright for what it is!!... :) (throws teddy bears into crowd of readers)...(and cookies)...(and SasuNaru plushies)

!Kitsune!

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI**

**Suspense**

Sasuke was happy the entire day. Granted, Sasuke was basically never openly and visibly happy, but Naruto could tell. Even if he wasn't the type to smile, Sasuke always showed his happiness in some manner, even if the rest of the world didn't know which signs to look for. For one, Naruto found it hard to focus or keep his mind on their mission if Sasuke was touching him every chance they had. He knew Sasuke was managing to both focus and flirt, a rather advanced task—he knew he couldn't ever do that, so he remained distracted.

All he wished was that he felt better physically.

Naruto could practically feel his chakra draining from his body. It was slow, but steady. And yet, his problem remained secret.

Sasuke continued his good mood streak as they grew still closer to their target destination. The thick forest had gradually thinned as they'd passed through it all morning, and by the time it was mid afternoon, the Grass Country had lived up to its own name. There were a few trees, but their path now consisted of rolling hills covered with thick, at times 4 foot tall, grasses.

Naruto hung behind just a few steps, watching Sasuke from behind as they trekked their way through the seemingly endless fields, gazing at the sharp contrast of Sasuke's dark hair and clothes against the vibrant green and blue of surrounding nature. And as he watched, his thought patterns focused on only one thing.

"_There aren't many trees here…not much that I could really mess up if…if I actually lose control of Kyuubi. But…Sasuke would be the only one around me. I won't have any control over who's my enemy or my friend. Sasuke would be the only object of focus." _Naruto's train of thought broke as Sasuke stopped walking and turned around.

"Quit lagging behind, Naru-chan." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him forward, to walk evenly with him. "By the time it gets dark, we'll be right on the edge of our target location. So we're almost there." Naruto took a deep breath, nodding. He was looking elsewhere, but he could feel Sasuke's eyes on him.

"_Sasuke…he's going to see right through me. He knows me inside and out." _Almost as soon as the thought had finished in his mind, Sasuke spoke up.

"You're alright…aren't you…?" Sasuke's hand came and made Naruto look at him by turning his chin. Naruto desperately tried to force himself into a carefree demeanor. He forced the tension and fear from his eyes as they met with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke I'm fine! What's with you?" he laughed it off lightly, and in his heart he prayed that Sasuke wouldn't have a reason to use Sharingan any time soon. Sasuke's Sharingan could sense fear and uncertainty, and also motive. Any façade Naruto would erect, he knew the Sharingan would tear it down in a second.

-----------

Not yet an hour had passed before Naruto felt that his body was near to a breakdown. He almost always had boundless energy; more than he knew what to do with most times. But now, he knew that he was actually out of his own chakra. If he were to run out, both Kyuubi and the curse seal would try to compensate for his lack of strength, and at the same time. Kyuubi never had been one to stand for invasion of territory, and Naruto knew that his own body was Kyuubi's territory. The curse seal was the unwelcome invader.

Sasuke suddenly paused and turned to face Naruto.

"It seems like we're closer than I thought…" Sasuke mused. As Sasuke peered around, Naruto stared constantly at the two visible curse marks on Sasuke's temple and neck, then he stared at Sasuke's chest and stomach, knowing that there were two others.

"_How does he handle it…he's unbelievable.." _Naruto then began to focus, realizing what Sasuke was saying.

"The Sharingan should be able to sense any nearby chakra. I can't use it for long though." Naruto froze up.

"_Sharingan will sense I'm not stable…"_ "No!" he blurted out. Sasuke watched him extremely closely, waited a few silent seconds, and then asked.

"Why?" he questioned simply. Naruto shook his head.

"You…you can't, what about your curse seals?" he asked, turning his own situation onto Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked.

"Don't worry Naru-chan." He blinked, and when his eyes opened they were using the Sharingan; Naruto took a step back defensively.

"I'll help you scope the area…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke leaned and briefly kissed him before stealing off through the grass. There were two trees, about 70 yards from one another. Sasuke was heading for one, so Naruto went for the other. Nearly as soon as he got distance. He felt Kyuubi's chakra grow stronger within him, something that only happened whenever extra chakra was needed for survival. He darted to the tree and leaned against it out of Sasuke's view, sliding against it to the ground.

"_That Uchiha's seal is annoying me, kit."_

Kyuubi's voice.

Naruto sat up straighter, his breathing rate picking up a few notches upon hearing the demon speak to him.

"I can't help it.." he murmured in response, beginning to feel sick. He closed his eyes as his body began to feel as though it were heating up. He wanted to beg with Kyuubi not to fight against it, but no matter how much of a basic "agreement" he had with the demon to coexist on friendly terms, Kyuubi was still an evil force; there would be no reasoning. He felt a jolt inside his body, and his hand flew to his stomach as if putting his hand over the five-pronged seal there would keep Kyuubi under control.

"_Control…control…that's all I have to focus on…"_

_----------_

He heard Sasuke calling him soon, and then Sasuke's voice grew closer. Naruto stood, suppressing the shaking in his body and rounded the tree, nearly running directly into Sasuke, who caught him around the waist on reflex.

"Naru-chan…? If the run-in we had with those mimics is still bothering you…." He paused there as Naruto shook his head.

"It's not that. It's not bothering me.." he murmured. The truth was that he had no idea what had set it off.

"_Suck it up…My stupid problems aren't important right now…" _Naruto told himself. _"If Sasuke use to handle it even before Anbu gave him more control, then I can do it!"_ He looked up, forcing the same smile.

"Let's get going! Did you see anything from the tree?" he asked. They resumed moving along, but now they were purposely moving quicker. Sasuke's natural quickness was making itself evident as they flew through the high grasses. A small clump of forest was lying up ahead.

"There are chakra remnants in that clump of trees up there. Even without the Sharingan, which predicts chakra movement, I can tell that. Something's most definitely there. This is our target area." Sasuke briefed Naruto quickly.

---------

The further they progressed into the clump of forest, the darker it became. Not because it was late in the day, but because the forest ceiling cover was so thick that sunlight could barely penetrate it. It was deathly quiet.

"There are no animals here…" Sasuke whispered almost too quietly for Naruto to hear. Naruto stayed close to Sasuke as they were crouched in some brush, surveying a particularly dark area just ahead of them.

"There's something there…" Naruto whispered momentarily. Sasuke turned to look at him, wondering how Naruto had picked up on something he had missed.

"What do you mean…" Naruto glanced at him but didn't answer. The truth was that he didn't know, Kyuubi had told him. He stood up, alarming Sasuke, who pulled him back down immediately.

"You know how much I didn't even want you here with me Naruto, I'm not letting you do whatever you're about to do!" he hissed in Naruto's ear, keeping a firm grip on Naruto's wrist. Naruto looked at him sharply.

"Sasuke-kun…do you trust me as a ninja?" he asked simply. He didn't know what had come over him, but he had full confidence that whatever was there, he was the one to take care of it. Sasuke stared at him apprehensively, his dark eyes not breaking contact. "Don't stare at me like that." Naruto said with a brief chuckle. "Let me take this." Sasuke continued staring, and what he saw was that Naruto's eyes read unwavering confidence. Sasuke's hand went to Naruto's hand with the engagement ring. He grabbed Naruto's ring finger tightly, squeezing.

"If you can't marry me, I'll kill myself." Sasuke muttered, narrowing his eyes for emphasis. Naruto stood up again as Sasuke let him go.

"Don't talk that way Sasu-kun!" He left, finding it amusing that Sasuke was acting that way. So damned dramatic…He crept up into a tree, standing sideways on the trunk as he focused into the woods up ahead.

"_You're not looking close enough kit."_

Kyuubi's voice again. Naruto swallowed nervously. If Kyuubi kept talking to him this way, it would only add up to something bad happening. As if that weren't enough. Naruto's body jolted again from the inside. He looked up, into the dark woods, and his vision had gone reddish. He gasped openly, but nothing bad was happening no him. His vision had improved itself tenfold. Far in the distance he could see the edge of a clearing, and guarding the edge were a series of white puppets. They were solitary for the moment. "I see puppets…" He said to Sasuke. Sasuke was beside Naruto suddenly, his hand rested in the center of Naruto's back as they both stood sideways on the tree, staring into the distance. Sasuke closely stood beside Naruto, trying to see what Naruto was seeing. "Naruto…how are you seeing what you're seeing…?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hesitated before he spoke, continuing to stare solidly into the trees.

"I…don't know." He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as if trying to hide as he almost immediately felt the stare of the Sharingan.

"Your chakra…It's sporadic. Almost like it's…not…yours…" Sasuke drew his conclusion, but before Sasuke could react, Naruto turned to face him.

"I'm fine! Give me your shuriken." He asked sharply. Sasuke wordlessly handed him the 18 inch long weapon. Naruto took it and positioned himself. The blades flared in a circular motion, and Sasuke watched Naruto leap onto the next tree, and with minimal surveying or studying the obstacles, flung the shuriken at an arch. Sasuke moved quickly, trying to get closer soon enough to see the shuriken do what would have to happen to be successful, which was swing at an angle, spin at a spectacular curve through the trees without hitting even one, and hit its targets. Finally arriving at a high perch with an excellent vantage point, he noticed that Naruto's throw had indeed hit all three of its targets, destroying them. Sasuke came back to Naruto, who was staring blankly, seemingly in disbelief that he'd done what he just did.

"That's not even your power you're using…I can't even see that far." Sasuke said without hesitation. Naruto didn't attempt to deny it this time.

"I know…it'll be fine though…I can control it." He reached out for Sasuke's hand. "Can we just go do what we came here to do…?" Sasuke warily took Naruto's hand, then looked away, toward where the puppets had been.

"We will…but we'll wait until dark." Sasuke decided suddenly. He jumped to the ground, and immediately sat. Naruto came beside him after a few seconds.

"Wait? Right here?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure…since you can see from here anyway. There's no need to get closer." Naruto sat down beside Sasuke.

"Well then…what do we do until then?"

---------

Quiet laughter flowed through the trees as the sun set; they tried to keep more quiet, but it was useless.

"Jeez Naruto…we're on a mission can't you be quiet…" he murmured with a smirk. Naruto, underneath him, twisted his body lightly, adjusting his position.

"When you touch there it tickles—ah! Stop it!"

"You stop—"

"Wait—" They both halted, sitting up abruptly when Naruto slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth. In the distance, in the midst of the thick darkness, there was a dull red glow.

"What's that…" Naruto asked in a low whisper. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at it, staring intently.

"Don't know…" He stood up, Naruto after him. "But we're going to find out…right now." He turned to face Naruto, smirking slightly.

"Ready?" Naruto was hesitant in his mind; Kyuubi's forceful use of his body to see the puppets in the distance had unnerved him. He had no idea what else Kyuubi could forcefully use through his body. He was powerless.

"Ready."

----------

The night air grew humid the closer they got to the dull red light pouring through the dark. Mists began to accumulate, and visibility was low. Naruto soon realized that he was navigating himself more easily than Sasuke was.

"_This feels strange…I haven't felt this in awhile…" _They were making a quick pace toward their target destination; Sasuke had entered a "zone". The look in his eyes was more intense than Naruto usually ever saw, and Sasuke looked pretty intense most of the time anyway, even if nothing was happening, so that was saying a lot.

"_Maybe I haven't ever felt like this…Kyuubi either acts purely on instinct and anger, and I'm pretty much unable to control my own head… or he just replenishes my chakra…He never takes over all of my functions but leaves me in my own state of mind. Does it mean that he'll completely take over? More completely than any other time?" _He and Sasuke ducked briefly into a bush, staring into the distance and what seemed to be a clearing, and then more cautiously moved on, but still at a quicker than normal pace.

"_What's setting me off…why is my curse seal conflicting with Kyuubi, and Sasuke's curse seals aren't even activating? He has four…"_ Suddenly they were stopping, and Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"This should be it…let's go." He was saying quietly, so quietly in fact, that Naruto was surprised he heard him.

"_Jeez…He's really good at being quiet…" _He took a deep breath. "Let' s go." _"No time to worry about the stupid seal."_ They broke into the clearing noiselessly, and before them was a building. A strange, one story, metal building that took up a ridiculous amount of square footage. The red glow had been coming from a single, but very obnoxiously large red bulb light beside the door. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, but he didn't seem to be picking up on anything unusual. Naruto stared intently at the building, and heard only one voice. Kyuubi again

"_There's no one there."_

"There's no one there." He echoed automatically. Sasuke turned sharply to look at him. "No one...is there…?" Naruto looked sideways at Sasuke, extremely aware of the Sharingan's sharp gaze. Sasuke stood up straight, stared at Naruto, and then at the building, then back at Naruto.

"What do you mean? How do you know? How—" Sasuke paused and glared at the building, then narrowed his eyes. Naruto stayed absolutely silent, trying to lay low. "We're going in…and after we're done finding out what's in here, I'm going to find out what's up with you." Sasuke stated bluntly, and briskly walked off toward the structure in the clearing. Naruto followed after a few nervous seconds, stuck somewhere in between being turned on by Sasuke's ordering and being scared for his life because of what Kyuubi might be doing to him.

---------

The building was too warm to be comfortable, due to the fact that it was constructed out of metal and had no shade during the day. Added to the fact that it was abandoned, it was stuffy and had poor circulation. There were countless doors down a long hallway, and every one of them was an empty lab area. At the end of the hall was a single door. The irritating, flickering row of fluorescent lighting on the ceiling grew dimmer and dimmer the closer they got to the door, and the last one, right above the door had completely gone out. They approached it cautiously, and as they did so, the air coming from under the door was noticeably cooler. Sasuke put his hand against the door, flattening his palm against it and listening, then coming closer to press his ear to the door to hear better.

"It's a bigger room." He whispered. He glanced up, and at the top of the door was a small glass window. "We should look first before we just open the door." Sasuke said. He turned around and Naruto was staying about two yards back.

"I—don't really like the feeling of going in there…" he murmured, staring directly at the door, solidly. Sasuke turned and looked at the door, backing up a few steps from it, but saw nothing.

"What're you talking about Naru-chan…" He said slowly. Naruto shook his head hesitantly, said nothing, and then took a step closer. Yet as soon as he'd done so, he flinched and backed up again.

"That's not going to work…" he murmured just as quietly as he'd said the first sentence. "It's interfering." He explained further. Sasuke immediately went to Naruto, coming extremely close and gently sliding down Naruto's shirt collar to expose his shoulder. "That thing's been bothering you this entire time, hasn't it?" Sasuke diagnosed without wasting any time.

"That's not it!" Naruto said honestly, leaning to make Sasuke look him in the face.

"Then what!? What is it?" Sasuke's voice raised slightly, and as he did, Naruto's attention completely broke. His eyes were on the door again, and he backed up a few more steps, more quickly than he had before.

"What the hell! It's like whatever's keeping me away is getting closer!" He exclaimed out of nowhere, his eyes fixed on the door. He stopped backing up, grunting slightly as his hand went to his shoulder by the mark.

"Naruto. Naruto listen to me I need you to focus." Sasuke was saying, remaining far more collected on the surface than he was feeling on the inside. His eyes betrayed his inner panic, but the rest of him remained extremely calm. Naruto fell to his knees, shuddering. "God…it hurts…" He scooted back a few more feet from the door, and just as Naruto stopped and sat sit, that was when they heard a single tap against the door. Sasuke ran to kneel next to Naruto, his hands on Naruto's shoulders from behind as he kept a wary eye on the now silent door.

"What I wouldn't give for Neji's Byakugan right now…the bastard…" Sasuke growled. "Don't do that, he can't help if he loved me…I'm loveable." Naruto said. Sasuk smirked a little.

"At least you're still yourself." He commented.

"Well not if I get any closer to that door…" Naruto replied. Apparently, Naruto's distance from the door was keeping him safer.

"Stay there."

Sasuke stood, eyeing the high-set window in the door. Slowly, he approached. The window was dark, and there didn't seem to be any sort of light in the room on the other side. It was slightly taller than he was, so he would have to stretch to see.

"_If there really is no one here…then why is Naruto's seal reacting the way it is...before I was use to the damned things…Orochimaru's presence would make the seal react. Orochimaru is NOT here. So…what's making Naruto behave how he is…? What's behind this door…"_ He reached the door.

"Sasuke-kun, be careful." Naruto behind him. He nodded slightly without turning back around. He put his fingers on the ledge of the window and stretched up, just barely able to get his eyes to the level high enough to see.

He reacted violently to what he saw. Giving a brief shout, he shoved away from the door, startling Naruto as he fell backward, and scooting back all the way against Naruto's legs.

"What?? What is it!!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth so fast that it stung.

"Eyes…" Naruto made a muffled, questioning noise and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in the face.

"Blue…eyes."

* * *

I can almost guarantee you that whatever it is that you're thinking it's not completely what you'd expect...teeeeheeee..or idk maybe you're a mind reader and you know exactly what I'm doing.

-Kitsune.


	37. Hurt Me

Hi! So here it is, I bet you're all dying from suspense by now... lol...

* * *

He reacted violently to what he saw. Giving a brief shout, he shoved away from the door, startling Naruto as he fell backward, and scooting back all the way against Naruto's legs.

"What?? What is it!!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth so fast that it stung.

"Eyes…" Naruto made a muffled, questioning noise and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in the face.

"Blue…eyes."

**Chapter XXXVII**

**Hurt Me**

Naruto blinked, then realized why Sasuke was staring at him like that.

"What—what you mean like mine?" Naruto hissed, pulling Sasuke's hand from his mouth but trying to keep quiet. Sasuke nodded, then looked back at the door. "Yeah…like yours…I know your eyes better than anybody Naruto. They were your eyes." Naruto shook his head.

"That can't be right." _"Because Kyuubi told me no one was here."_ Naruto swallowed hard as he stared at the door. There was no more noise coming from it. _"How is that? If Kyuubi said no one was here then…no one's here. Right? Kyuubi?" _He paused in his mind and tried to hear if the demon would talk to him. Sasuke was approaching the door again, but Naruto trusted Sasuke would be fine as long as it didn't open; he had more important things to think about right now.

"_Tell me. Tell me why you told me no one is here. Tell me!"_

"_There is no one here kit. There is no other chakra but yours and the Uchiha's."_

Naruto sighed; he didn't understand. "Careful Sasuke.." he murmured from his safe distance. He was getting fed up with dealing with the Kyuubi. And at the same time he was getting a sickening feeling that he was running out of time to think under his own power.

----------

Sasuke tapped the door, and received no response. They'd been sitting there for a prolonged amount of minutes without doing much. Sasuke didn't want to open the door. "I can't. If whatever is in there is something you can't even get near to, how smart would it be to open it and allow whatever's going on inside there to get out here?" Sasuke sat down on the floor by the door and stared at it pensively . Naruto rose an eyebrow. It was sort of amusing watching Sasuke unnerve himself because he couldn't figure out the situation.

"_Usually he's two or three steps ahead of whatever's happening…" _Naruto mused. At the same time it wasn't amusing at all. _"What's going on…"_

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke stood up.

"There's not much else we can do. I'll go in, and you won't come anywhere near until we fix what's happening to you. But…I need your Rasengan." Sasuke said. He'd come to Naruto and sat close beside him for support. Naruto looked tired. He listened to Naruto sigh heavily.  
"Sasuke…I don't know if I have the energy for that…"

"I know…and I'm sorry…" Sasuke slipped his arms around Naruto. "I would just use the Chidori. Unfortunately it's the one thing I'm strongly advised not to use. And we might need it later." Sasuke was saying. Naruto sat up straighter and Sasuke backed away from him to give him room.

"I can do it…" he said quietly. "But I don't have the energy to make the clone…the clone makes it stronger than it's suppose to be." Naruto said. Sasuke backed up to give Naruto room.

"That's okay. All I need is for you to make a basic one. Then I'll take it and break the door." Sasuke suggested. Naruto stood up and nodded.

"Alright…but…what do you think is in there?" Naruto questioned, staring at the small, still blank, window.

"Nothing good." Sasuke murmured as Naruto cupped his hands and began molding chakra. Sasuke stared constantly until he got Naruto's attention. Naruto looked up from his slowly increasing ball of chakra. The chakra was red, not blue.

"Don't worry." Naruto said plainly, and continued molding the ball. The noise from the little spiraling ball of chakra increasingly grew louder by the second, and soon it sounded like a wind storm due to the small, echoing quarters of the hallway. Naruto finished, and the spinning ball of intimidating red chakra sat still in Naruto's palm as Naruto held it out toward Sasuke.

"Here ya' go…I hope it's good enough Sasuke-kun." Sasuke came closer slowly. Naruto had amazing control at the moment. Yet he looked in the face as if he were about to pass out.

"Are you sure you can keep it spinning, Sasuke?" Naruto was asking. Sasuke nodded briefly.

"At least until I send it into the door." He said.

"Well that means we can't change our minds…once I hand it to you the door has to come open." Sasuke reached out for the Rasengan, and glanced up at Naruto while he focused himself to handle the orb energy. Naruto looked positively ill. It made him wish they'd never gone on the mission at all. That they were back living their daily lives, training together and with Kakashi, and then later spending time alone, playing with each other, or whatever else they felt like doing. But the mission had to be done. As Sasuke's hand neared the Rasengan, the chakra was already feeling too hot for him to touch.

"_Move quickly…don't think about it…Naruto took the time to make this even though he has no energy so I have to use it."_ Sasuke took the Rasengan quickly, choosing not to over-think the situation, and made for the door in a full on sprint. He grunted under the pressure, having to grip his wrist with his other hand—much like with the Chidori—just to keep it stable. It one fluid motion he slammed the chakra ball into the bolted door, causing a great deal of noise from the twisted metal, not to mention a cloud of dust that had apparently settled. There was now a huge hole right in the center of the metal door, twisted bars of metal spiraling out from around it, and Sasuke stood with his hands on either side of the hole, breathing hard. He stepped back and stared, then glanced down at his hand, looking back up to keep his eye on the opening in front of him.

"God, Naruto…that thing burned my hand…" he murmured without turning around. The opening was dark; there was nothing immediately to be seen. Naruto slowly stepped forward, and then step by step discovered that he could indeed approach the door. Apparently whatever had been preventing him from going to the doorway had perhaps moved farther away. Sasuke didn't look when he felt Naruto come up beside him, but he took Naruto's hand.

"I don't see anyone…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke motioned toward the opposite side of the room.

"Over there…looks like stacks of paper…" Naruto slowly walked into the room as Sasuke crossed it to investigate the mysterious stacks of writing. Looking around, even though there was dull light by the papers, he could barely see the walls or ceiling of the room. It was huge; he couldn't even immediately tell if it was a circular room or a square room. Sasuke, across the room, seemed very far away. He stared solidly at Sasuke's back; his vision doubled, then went red. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, but it didn't go away. _"I guess…I'm out of time…"_

----------

Sasuke shook his head as he studied the papers.

"It's a bunch of chemical compounds…and a biological description of my Sharingan and curse seal…" Sasuke put them down, then looked back up when he realized Naruto hadn't answered him. He felt heat behind him. An overly warm, steady, emanating heat. Against the blackness of the wall in front of him was a dull red glow. He wanted to shut his eyes and say it hadn't happened, because he somewhat knew what was happening, and he didn't quite know what to do about it.

"Naruto…" He turned around slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. When he turned around, the scene wasn't quite what he'd expected, but somehow it was worse. Naruto was lying on the floor, curled into himself, his arms hugged around Kyuubi's seal on his stomach. Sasuke started, but then hesitated. Naruto was sprouting chakra tails quickly. There were already three. Sasuke stood absolutely frozen. He had a seal that he was suppose to use on Naruto for just such an occasion, but the seal was suppose to be used before there were any more than 2 tails. Any later and it was said to be too late.

"Naruto!" He called cautiously from a safe distance. Naruto twitched, curling even further into himself.

"Sas-Sasuke—the corner—" He murmured haltingly. Sasuke looked both ways, then all around, suddenly now that Naruto had warned him, sensing another presence in the room. His eyes halted at a shape in the opposite right hand corner of the room. He stopped and stared, his heart pounding in his ears as his mind raced for what to do.

"Naruto, what is it?" He questioned. Naruto was closer to it; maybe he could see it. "It's…causing…reactions…" Naruto's voice sounded strained. Sasuke made a sudden movement for his kunai and flung it in the same motion, going immediately into a guard position, but the shadow, which he now saw was shorter than he thought, only moved frantically, crouching down and shrinking further back into the corner.

"_How'd I miss…"_

"Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto's voice drew his attention away from the strangely behaving shape. His first thought;

"_Naruto…he's still consciously responding to me…but there are three tails." _He ran to Naruto, very watchfully keeping an eye on the corner and the mysterious someone over there. Naruto, without warning began screaming, the chakra tails whipping about chaotically. The four that had now formed were solidifying. Sasuke gasped, his eyes wide, just sitting there staring as it appeared that Naruto now had four actual fox tails. They were long, furry and deep orange, just like the demon itself. He dove into his pocket and whipped out the seal he was instructed strictly to use in case of this type of circumstance but Naruto darted frantically away.

"Don't!! At this point it'll only antagonize it!" He shouted. Across the room, in the corner, Naruto's movement had cast more chakra light on the questionable shadow. The eyes opened, and they were no longer blue, they were red. Sasuke stood slowly, Naruto groaning in pain at his feet, but he was beyond shock as he stared into eyes that held the Sharingan. He hadn't seen the Sharingan on anyone but his brother in years and years, and now he was rendered speechless and motionless.

"_That's how…that's how it avoided my kunai…" _Only then did he finally notice that he was looking into the eyes of a child, no older than six years old. At least in appearance. "Naruto it's a kid…" He whispered, feeling himself beginning to shake. He clenched his fists to stop, and knelt down, holding Naruto flatly on his back, for some reason feeling that the child in the corner was not exactly going to spring an attack on them.

"Naruto. Naruto look at me—" Naruto gasped twice, then continued groaning, his back arching as a fifth tail formed.

"What's happening!? Tell me what to do!" He screamed at Naruto finally, the culmination of one shock after another beginning to be too much. Naruto shook his head rapidly.

"It hurts but let it happen!" He forced out.

"What?"

"Let it! I'm still in my right mind, aren't I?" Naruto reasoned through his pain. Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"I…I don't know…I don't know if you are…" Naruto sat up sharply grabbing Sasuke by the shirt to get his attention and pointing to the child in the corner.

"Go…over there…and figure that out…I'll deal with this myself." Naruto managed to say without screaming out in agony. Sasuke looked up, laying Naruto back down, and Naruto closed his eyes. He stared back down at Naruto for a few more prolonged seconds. Naruto was calmer now, or at least appeared to be, the five Kyuubi tails twisted and splayed around him, all of them still occasionally making slight movements of their own accord. Sasuke took a deep breath and stroked Naruto's hair briefly before standing up. The child sat very still, eyes wide and staring solidly at him. Sasuke scratched his head as he stared back. The eyes were definitely Naruto's, and the Sharingan was most definitely, of course, his own. The hair was a messy black mop. There was one other disturbing element. Naruto had always had very noticeable whiskers. So did this child.

"_Does that mean that it has not only my Sharingan…but…a fox demon? That's…that's impossible."_ As cute as he thought Naruto's whiskers were, the things only unnerved him on someone else.

"It's a clone…a clone of myself and…Naru-chan." He said aloud.

"Those papers…" He glanced briefly toward where he'd been reading what seemed to be research. "They're about you." He spoke directly to the child, trying not to seem intimidating or threatening.

"_That bastard Orochimaru…why is the clone still here? No one's here but this…abandoned…" _He paused in his own thoughts. He felt a paternal instinct wash over him in a matter of seconds, and it made him feel things he didn't know he was capable of just yet, but also things he'd felt for years. _"...It's like...my own blood. This is what my son would look like. If I could...with Naruto..." _Both very real and and still, at the moment, very unrealistic hope flashed on and off in his mind as he jumped to conclusions, seeing complete tradgedy in having to destroy this living being, but complete dream become true in preserving himself. Preserving his blood. Preserving the Uchiha family. _"Is it no different than...If I could...have a child with Naruto? Is it not the same?" _His mind swirled with ideas and possible outcomes and scenarios. He stepped slowly closer, noticing so many things that the child shared with himself and Naruto. Sasuke saw his own face shape in the child, and Naruto's nose. He saw his own eyebrows but Naruto's mouth. He let an amazed chuckle slip out as he now knelt carefully to the child's level. He saw the curse seal on the child's neck and shook his head.

_"But this is wrong…this is all gone wrong. This one clone has every damned thing that Naruto and I are tortured by.."_ Deciding that the clone wasn't dangerous just yet, Sasuke knew he had to now turn his attention to why it was causing an adverse affect on Naruto. Sasuke knew the reason was because of the child's curse seal, identical to his own, but the only dilemma was that the child was not reacting, Naruto was. In much the same way that he had the first time his own newly formed seal had conflicted with Kyuubi and nearly caused a disaster. Only now, Naruto was lying calmly on the floor, seemingly unconscious, but for some reason Sasuke knew better. He looked at the child, and at the threateningly glowing curse mark on the child's neck.

"How do I turn that thing off…" He mused.

-----------

Naruto, just as Sasuke had presumed, was indeed still conscious. He heard nothing, saw nothing; the nine tailed demon fox was screaming in his mind—it seemed audible. He explained himself before the demon.

"_It's not Sasuke's seal that I've got…it's that person in the corner! The seal's affect are coming from that, not my own body…" _Naruto pleaded in his own mind, fighting insanity, his own will conflicting the Kyuubi's for prevalence.

"_It is the same energy, kit."_

"_But what's happening to my body? Why are there tails…Can I still think for myself? Sasuke will stop the other seal!"_

He received no answer, only a sharp pain. He felt himself twist, and a six tail formed itself.

"_Sasuke I'm sorry…I thought I could stop it…but I can't…"_

----------

Sasuke sharply looked up, seeing Naruto make a sudden movement. The child still stared at them both cautiously.

"Do you talk?" Sasuke asked quickly. He received only staring.

"Can you understand me." He said next. He received a single nod.

"Naruto…over there…is where you come from. You came from him and me together. That means we should help him. Okay?" Sasuke spoke desperately, not knowing what else to do but ask for help from the very thing causing Naruto to seemingly self destruct. The child nodded slowly, but when Sasuke looked back at Naruto, Naruto was standing, the red chakra glow surrounding him, and the tails flailing wildly. His head was bowed as if he were knocked out, but being held upright by an unseen forced. Sasuke stood, stepping in front of the child, taking a deep breath as he watch his fiancé begin to appear very fox-like both in movement and appearance, but this time was different. Naruto's face seemed to be in a trance. Naruto's body pitched forward onto hands and knees, and Sasuke braced himself into a defensive stance.

_"I can't hurt you…I swore I wouldn't hurt you." _Naruto looked up, and straight at him, but it was almost as if Naruto were looking through him. His eyes were a blank, opaque red, without pupils, but Sasuke could nearly feel Kyuubi's eyes on the clone.

"There's only one way you can help me now…" he said to the clone. "Just try to stay back, kid…" He whispered. He began forming hand seals and chanting to himself more quickly than he even thought he was capable of, in the single hope of getting Naruto pinned and attempting a specialized chakra sealing by hand. Naruto made a sideways dash, and Sasuke took off running straight at him. The engagement ring on Naruto's hand caught the light of the fiery chakra around him; Sasuke made a fatal hesitation; and he knew he couldn't avoid getting hurt in the next few seconds without hurting Naruto in return.

_"But I can't hurt you…I love you…"_

* * *

AND that's all for now :) sooo HAH Sure you guys guessed a clone, but I bet none of you suspected I'd tie it in with Sasuke's issue with preserving his family name and make it a child...hehehe get me some feedback on what you thought about that...because as of now, I'm not exactly certain which path I'll take reguarding this matter! By the way, don't assume that just because this child clone happened, that other 'possibilities' aren't being considered...(hint hint) 

-!!Kitsune!!


	38. Pain

HAH! this update happened in under two weeks aren't you proud of me?????

alright so let's see what this "fatal hesitation" has wrought upon our two lovers...

* * *

He began forming hand seals and chanting to himself more quickly than he even thought he was capable of, in the single hope of getting Naruto pinned and attempting a specialized chakra sealing by hand. Naruto made a sideways dash, and Sasuke took off running straight at him. The engagement ring on Naruto's hand caught the light of the fiery chakra around him; Sasuke made a fatal hesitation.

"_Can't hurt you…I love you…"_

**Chapter XXXVIII**

**Pain**

The next few seconds were as if in slow motion. He knew he needed to cancel the chakra seal he'd been planning, because he had hesitated. He only had one other option. He again began to form jutsu hand signs in a ditch effort to halt Naruto harmlessly; Goukakyuu no jutsu perhaps could stop Naruto for an extra few seconds; just enough to give time to think of a better action. He was still moving, dangerously close to Naruto now—Sasuke blew through his fingers, and fire erupted. Sometimes it still surprised him how powerful his own jutsu was. Just when he was getting an inkling of regret, Naruto had come through the wall flame effortlessly.

"_Shit.."_ Sasuke stood, blank, defenseless, the only thing between himself and the now nine-tailed Naruto being a very few feet of empty air. Kyuubi's power suddenly caused Naruto to move at an unreal speed and Naruto leapt at him, hands outstretched; The claws that Naruto possessed at the moment became very evident to Sasuke. In that one second of thinking time, he bent himself backward at the waist; it was the only evasive motion he could make. But now Naruto was past him, and the clone was in danger. Sasuke acted without thought—something he almost never did.

"_That child can NOT die…I can't let that happen…it's my only hope of a family…" _Before he'd even realized it, he was in the way. Everything froze, including Naruto/Kyuubi. Sasuke heard the blood splatter on the floor before he looked down and saw it, as Naruto stumbled to a halt against him. Even the pain came delayed. As the long slice wound on his stomach began to sting and finally grow to excruciating torture, Sasuke watched the hesitance on Naruto's face. The mix of guilt and pain, along with the remaining traces of Kyuubi's anger, all formed together in Naruto's facial expression. Naruto blinked for the first time in minutes. "Sasuke—" He was whispering so quietly that Sasuke barely heard him. He found that he couldn't answer Naruto. Couldn't comfort, couldn't try to tell him it was okay. He wasn't certain if it was. He felt himself fall to the floor; the bleeding was worse than he'd thought. His thoughts faded first to broken sentences, then to confusion—and then to nothing.

----------

Naruto's right mind returned to him suddenly and with desperation as he stared at the floor, where Sasuke was laid at his feet, face down, a small pool of blood beneath him. "No…no…_No…_." He gasped, his breath coming in short spurts as he knelt down, reaching with a shaking hand to touch Sasuke's hair, but as his own hand came into his view he saw blood. Sasuke's blood. The inner conflict in his mind became evident with a vengeance as he suddenly seemed to realize that the clone—and it's curse seal, still partially activated—was still there. Upon eye contact the child retreated backward a few steps, staring wide-eyed back at him. Naruto retracted his hand from Sasuke, his own thoughts and control fading in and out—he wasn't sure what his body would do next, or what to do. Tears dripped down his face freely as he stumbled backward against the wall. "I can't—I can't go back to Konoha like this—I can't…" He stumbled away, leaving the room.

"_I can't hurt anyone else…"_

_--------_

Outside was chilly and dark; it was the middle of the night. Naruto distanced himself from the location quickly, fading in and out of consciousness as he went, even though he never stopped moving. Three different influences were pushing onto his mind, the first screaming and cursing at him for leaving Sasuke, the second being Kyuubi, still writhing in agitation and anger, and third and most prevalent being uncertainty and loneliness. It felt like he was a little 6 year old again, staying far away from anything and everything because he didn't know if he was a monster or not. That was the thought that had made him leave Sasuke. He didn't want to believe that Sasuke was bleeding to death—he wouldn't allow himself to think about it.

"_If I stayed, I might have made it even worse for him…just because Kyuubi wants to kill that…child.." _It only served to prove that he still wasn't fully in control of his own body. It wasn't until he was far, far away, that he was finally able to clearly think, and the grief of what had just happened washed over him suddenly, drowning him in emotional trauma. He crouched by a tree, breathing hard, trying to stay still, and wondering how he could stop whatever was happening and possibly go back to Sasuke. The tails weren't going away. They were apparently very physically real. He could see them, touch them…he buried his face in his hands and took a long deep breath. Sasuke's blood smeared his face and into his hair. There weren't a lot of things that made him really break down, but one of them was the issue of who and what he was.

"_After all that effort…all that control and all that caution…I still can't control the demon inside me. I still can't live like everyone else…"_ He choked back a sob, wiping his eyes with his sleeve but he couldn't stop. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there under the tree in the dead of night, and let the sobs come.

"_I don't want to hurt anyone else…I don't want to…kill anyone.. and Sasuke can't die…He won't…he can't!" _

_---------_

Sasuke was flat on his back when he came to; he felt like he was choking on something. Breathing liquid. As soon as he tried to take a clear breath whatever was in his throat came right up. He coughed, warm blood spilling over his lips, and suddenly he could breathe properly. He didn't want to move or look around to see what had happened. He stayed still, eyes closed, until he finally realized something. He shouldn't be alive. The last thing he remembered was the heat of his own pooling blood around his stomach. Now that he'd remembered, he realized how much pain he was in. He made a small noise, which was immediately answered.

"Don't move Uchiha Sasuke. You might not heal correctly." Sasuke was now confused—he didn't recognize the voice.

"Who are you…where's Naruto…where's—"

"Sh. I'm an Anbu officer. Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura's research of this area were evidence enough that you needed help. There's a small Anbu team here, and Naruto is nowhere to be found."

"What—" Sasuke sat up sharply; fortunately the person who had been healing him had just finished. Sasuke looked around rapidly, surveying the entire room in one glance. His own sizeable puddle of blood on the floor, 7 Anbu members, and no sign of Naruto or the clone. Sasuke stood up, and the three closest officers to him inched closer; he sensed that they were ready to hold him back at any given moment. A full blown outburst wouldn't be very well received. However he couldn't help how on edge he was, given the situation. He paced back and forth in short lines, one hand smoothing through his hair as he stared at the floor.

"There was a clone here. A little kid. He looked like Naruto and I…." Sasuke's sentence trailed, and he looked up to the masked face nearest to him.

"The cloned child was sent back to the village with two Anbu. Any experimentation we were to find here was ordered to be quarantined for study." Sasuke fell extremely silent in an effort to stay controlled.

"_How could they? How could they do that?? It's just a little kid, he's still human!"_ Even as he thought it, his voice of reason knew that it was the proper thing to do. Anything technically created by Orochimaru was a risk; that was completely obvious. Sasuke knew that he was only feeling helpless in the situation and letting his personal emotions cloud his own sanity.

"_What if they destroy the clone…but no they wouldn't do that.. they can't hurt it…"_ His thoughts were broken when he suddenly felt a sore lack of Naruto's presence.

"I can't stay here…I have to—find Naruto…" he murmured dazedly, and made a run for the door. The result was that he was restrained so fast that it was almost like he'd been snatched out of the air.

"You're in no condition to continue decision making on this mission. Let the squad handle things from here." He was told. Sasuke 'huffed' and stayed still and quiet. Fighting Anbu superiors would only get him some type of punishment or possible prolonged suspension. But his mind wouldn't stop scheming.

"_If I can get away from the group I can find Naruto myself…I'm the only one that can help him right now."_

_---------_

The blackness of the night only emphasized and made more powerful the impermeable silence silence surrounding the nine-tailed blonde.

"_They say when the woods get silent…no birds, no insects, no movement…it's because something dangerous is around…something deadly…fatal…something that could kill…"_ Naruto lay curled into himself on the ground, letting his thoughts run wild and uninhibited as he had nothing better to do than to lay still and wonder why he had been controlled so completely.

"…_the woods are silent because…there's a fox demon here…and it's me…"_ He shivered lightly, not surprised when the many tails coming from him moved of their own accord, surrounding him and providing a shield of slight warmth against the cold night air. He closed his eyes as if to pray, and spoke to Sasuke; it comforted him just to pretend his fiancé could hear him.

"_Sasuke…I know you're alright…because you have to be. I—I don't want to go back to you…because I know I couldn't have killed you, but I might if I try to see you...I don't have any control anymore…"_ He tried to stop his thoughts from drifting toward life without Sasuke—but the very action of resisting the thought made it even harder to ignore. Naruto brought his hands up to his head, fisting them in his hair as he squeezed his eyes closed more tightly.

"No…no he's not dead…he's perfectly ok…" Even as he tried to convince himself of that fact, he still was able to feel Sasuke's dried blood on his hands and face. He sat up, his fists in his hair tightening even further as if to block the thoughts from entering, and his knees pulled as close to his body as possible as if to protect his heart from the mere possibility.

"_If he died…and I killed him…There's no way I could live with myself…there's no way in hell I could ever forgive myself…" _"That didn't happen...it didn't happen…" He said audibly, and his own voice seemed abrasively loud in the dead silence of the forest. His heart beat faster and faster out of the fear alone of having to see what happened to Sasuke sooner or later. It occurred to him that he didn't quite remember much about when he'd still been in the building with Sasuke. His memory had spotted, and all he could see now was Sasuke, bleeding. He didn't know if the cloned child had been killed also or not. He knew Sasuke extremely well—inside and out—and he knew that Sasuke was already attached to the idea of a son. As overly idealistic as they both knew that idea was, Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted a successor more than anything; the clone was an impossible dream come to life. Naruto took a deep, shaky breath, knowing that if he'd killed the clone also, Sasuke would be heartbroken.

----------

Sasuke sulked in the corners while Anbu gathered papers, items, and further explored the room. He had already formulated in his mind what he was going to do.

"_I'm sorry.. but I can't wait around for all this; I have to find Naruto, I have to make sure he's alright, and we have to get back to the village…Now. And he should be ok since he's away from the curse seal's energy…He…he probably thinks I'm still hurt." _He casually walked toward the exit. He didn't run, he didn't try to go unseen.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" A voice from an officer. Sasuke paused in the doorway; the doorway that he'd destroyed with Naruto's Rasengan. He looked over his shoulder and back at the masked Anbu faces. All eyes were on him.

"Thanks for healing me.." He gave his gratitude briefly, and then turned and took off running. Shouts of alarm and warning echoed after him, but he ignored it all and raced down the hall, having to utilize his chakra to get a good enough distance to make it all the way to the entrance that he and Naruto had used, and make his escape. And escaping Anbu would require a ridiculous amount of show.

"_Keep going…I'm faster than they are…I'm faster than most of the village…"_ He quickly formed his hand seals and completely blew away the doorway, bursting into the cold night air, and he didn't even have time to think, only to react. A backward flip and careful expenditure of chakra landed him on the roof of the hideaway, and another nimble and chakra enhanced leap placed him directly into the branch of an overhanging tree. He scrambled higher into the branches and looked down. The Anbu squad was streaming out of the burnt and melting doorway.

"_Last one.. where's the last one?!" _He waited a few more seconds, until he saw the last figure leave. His fingers flew to complete seals.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He took a huge breath, and exhaled, aiming directly for the small power box underneath the dull red glowing light that he had noticed hours ago when he and Naruto had entered. He stared, unaffected by the deafening roar of the fire, in near shock at what he'd produced for a few seconds—the fireball he'd formed was bigger than anything he'd ever created. The flaming ball of nearly black fire effortlessly engulfed the target spot, and Sasuke had to snap himself out of staring to back up several yards and shield himself from the resulting explosion. _"They better have been smart enough to get the hell out of the way..." _He then smirked as he lowered his arm from shielding his eyes from the light and heat, and turned to leave, delving deep into the dark forest as behind him, black smoke rose in an intimidating cloud from the burning structure below, and molten metal fell in pieces from the sky.

"_I'll definitely get it for this back in Konoha…Kakashi will probably throttle me."_

_---------_

"Ah…how are these actually real…" Naruto grunted, gripping one of his own sprouted tails in a death grip. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the pain he was causing himself. He let go, giving up trying to make the tails go away. He slumped back against the tree; the same tree he'd been under all night. As he looked up, it seemed that dawn was approaching. He felt sick and hungry, and drained of emotion—most of his night had been spent crying. At that he let through a cheerless smile.

"_I haven't had a miserable night in forever…Sasuke-kun made sure of that…" _He dragged himself to his feet. He normally had good balance anyway, and with nine tails behind him it seemed like he couldn't fall if he wanted to. As he slowly gathered himself and tried to shut out the thoughts of hopelessness invading his mind, he turned to face back the way he'd come.

"_What…what's that?"_ He could make out against the slowly lightening sky the shape of dark smoke spots. "Fire…" he murmured. "That's where we were… that's where Sasuke…is…" He began to run insanely toward the smoke, almost wishing that tears would come, but he was all out of them. His heartbeat was hurting him though. The sick feeling he had was worsening.

---------

As he began to close in on the clearing, he could smell burning wood and melted metal. Soon, the smoke thickened dramatically and he paused, standing at the edge of the clearing as he coughed into his sleeve. His eyes stung because of the smoke-filled air, and he could still feel heat. He backed up quickly before he ran out of air, and stared from a distance in disbelief. He began to shake his head in denial.

"Sasuke…" he whispered; his heart was pounding out of his chest as he came to the only conclusion he could make, given the circumstances—the last time he'd seen Sasuke, Sasuke was bleeding on the floor. And now the building he had been lying helpless in was up in flames.

"Sasuke!!" He screamed at the clearing and the smoke, dropping to his knees in utter helplessness. He had thought he'd been out of tears, but now they dripped to the ground at a near constant rate, spilling down his face, spilling over his lips and down his neck. He felt he'd collapse at any moment now from the sheer shock. His right hand went automatically to the engagement ring, gripping his entire ring finger tightly as he stared blankly into the black smoke ahead of him. He flinched just barely as the ring cut into his finger from how tightly he was holding it. He gradually began to hyperventilate; his entire body was shaking, and all at once he wanted to tear all nine tails off of himself, no matter how much it would hurt.

"_I've…I…I caused this…this is my fault…" _One hand flailed for a kunai from his supply belt, and the other hand snatched at the tails coming from him. He slowly neared the kunai to the base of his fistful of tails, numbly preparing to slice them off in a sudden fit of insanity.

"_Maybe this will make them go away..." _"Maybe this will make it stop!!!" He screamed at the tails, the symbol of the suffering he'd endured his entire life, as a demon vessel. His hand with the kunai rose and his jaw clenched in anticipation. _"I want to kill Kyuubi…I want to kill Kyuubi for cursing my life!!" _He began to sputter words through his own tears as his trauma-ridden stare grew to infinite hate for the creature inside him. "You made me kill Sasuke…YOU MADE ME KILL HIM!!"

* * *

Aaaand I think I'll stop there. ;)

...it seems like Sasuke wasn't the one you guys should've been worried about...poor Naru-chan.

-Kitsune


	39. Captivate Me

Happy New Year! I can't believe that in about a month I will have been posting this story for a year. If you've been with me from the beginning then you know the full impact of how cool that is and what an adventure it's been:) Happy reading this chapter.

* * *

He gradually began to hyperventilate; his entire body was shaking, and all at once he wanted to tear all nine tails off of himself, no matter how much it would hurt. 

"_I've…I…I caused this…this is my fault…" _One hand flailed for a kunai from his supply belt, and the other hand snatched at the tails coming from him. He slowly neared the kunai to the base of his fistful of tails, numbly preparing to slice them off in a sudden fit of insanity.

"_Maybe this will make them go away..." _"Maybe this will make it stop!!!" He screamed at the tails, the symbol of the suffering he'd endured his entire life, as a demon vessel. His hand with the kunai rose and his jaw clenched in anticipation. _"I want to kill Kyuubi…I want to kill Kyuubi for cursing my life!!" _He began to sputter words through his own tears. "He made me kill Sasuke…YOU MADE ME KILL SASUKE!!"

**Chapter XXXIX**

**Captivate Me**

He made a sharp downward motion at the tails, and at that precise moment of desperation, a noise in the not too far distance distracted him briefly. Especially since his hearing had now developed an unreal level of accuracy due to Kyuubi's changes. He paused, looking up through the blurry sheet of tears in his eyes. There were voices approaching from some unseen direction. The blonde made an instinctual dart for the brush, as he'd done many times as a child. Then, he'd wanted no one to see him because they would only drive him away or look at him with disdain. Now, his nine tails were a dead giveaway, and he wanted no one at all to see him in such a state. From his safe and hidden vantage point, Naruto could see masked figures through the still lingering smoke. _"Anbu…"_ Of course, Naruto's only conclusion for their presence was that Sasuke actually had been in the burning building. He felt his heart wrench inside of him; he though he might vomit.

"_I can't be seen here…I can't be seen anywhere…"_ He turned to flee the nightmare of a scene that lay in the black smoke, and ran blindly through the woods. He didn't stop running so soon this time. Minutes and minutes passed by, and it became evident as the morning wore on that the day wouldn't be sunny. The sky appeared as a simple white with occasional shades of light gray, and that was all.

---------

After nearly 30 minutes, he still knew he wasn't far enough away to be safe from being discovered, but it was too difficult to keep going; he was beginning to feel dead inside, and he knew that Sasuke's absence still hadn't completely hit him, despite his outburst earlier. He stopped running and stared straight up through the trees and into the blank, colorless sky above him. He knew to be afraid of the moment when it would hit him full force, and even as he thought about that, it still didn't completely set in. He felt that maybe he didn't really believe it, but knew that denial was unhealthy—and right now he couldn't even drag out an emotion. Sitting down, he took the feeling-less opportunity to go back to what he'd been doing.

"_I'll never let this happen again…I'll kill myself before I let these tails appear again…" _He retrieved his kunai from his pocket, and wondered briefly if there was blood in the tails. His hand with the kunai once more neared his fistful of tails, even though he knew it was radically insane to even try something like what he was doing. He didn't care anymore. His hand around the tails was the hand with his engagement ring on it. There was still blood all over the yellow diamond from when he'd cut his right hand from squeezing it. While taking a moment to gaze at it, the white skies suddenly grew ominous and began to splatter large, heavy but sparse raindrops in a slow succession that never quickened. The wetness made the partially dry blood stains run in bright red streaks down his hand. He stopped thinking and moved—the kunai broke skin just barely through the dark orange fur, as he'd hesitated. He flinched terribly, and it was almost like he didn't actually expect the tails to hurt. His breathing was growing more shaky by the second as he attempted to recompose himself. He eventually made his hand move again.

"_I don't care what happens now…" _He closed his eyes—but then he felt a sharp grip on his wrist, along with the feeling of someone pressed against him directly from behind. "Hey, don't do that…self-mutilation hurts in more ways than one. I would know." Said the voice. Naruto dropped the kunai in an instant, freezing up in shocked familiarity. "Sas—Sasuke?" With all they'd been through on the mission, he was inclined to not believe it. But Sasuke's hold against him was unmistakable. In fact, it was very similar to how Sasuke had surprised him from behind in the field of black roses that day. That perfect day not too long ago at all when they'd promised to marry.

"Naruto? You didn't think something happened to me…did you?" Sasuke was saying. Naruto turned around and stared blankly for just a few seconds, but then found himself all over Sasuke, hugging him, his thoughts of what he'd thought had happened fading away into distant nightmare. Sasuke, mildly alarmed by Naruto's behavior, had no idea what was going on. He managed to pull Naruto back from him and get eye contact.

"Naruto—what.." He paused there, and Naruto spilled everything.

"You… I saw.. the building it was burning! And I had hurt you…you were bleeding I saw you I thought you were dead!!" Naruto exclaimed through tears. Sasuke shook his head, touching Naruto and pulling him closer.

"Naru-chan…no, I was the one who blew up the building. Anbu came and healed me after you left—Sakura and Kakashi sent them after us after they heard about the traps here in the Grass Country. Some of them took the clone and some were with me gathering evidence…but I had to find you on my own…so I gave them the slip." Sasuke explained quickly. Naruto was staring at him tearfully, but soon his expression switched immediately to anger.

"Sasuke-kun why would you do that?? Kyuubi made me hurt you, trying to get to the kid, and you were bleeding on the ground!! Imagine how I felt coming back to find you, thinking I'd hurt you, and fearing if I'd gone back too soon I would lose control of myself, and then finding the entire clearing up in flames?? I thought I had killed you!" He shouted, shaking Sasuke by the collar a few times before simply pausing and staring at him. "Sasuke-kun…" he murmured breathlessly. He then stepped closer and kissed Sasuke, and they stood there in a solid lip-lock for nearly a minute.

"…I missed you…does that make it better? I shouldn't have acted so recklessly, perhaps..." Sasuke murmured, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder and standing silently, his arms around Naruto, staring at the tails of the demon fox still somehow attached him. _"I don't even know how that's possible…I still don't really understand what happened, we were so careful. He's…he's probably so tired right now…"_ He'd barely even gotten the thought out before Naruto seemed to lose all energy and collapsed. Sasuke held Naruto up against his body and sat down with him, leaning over him closely, shielding him from the splotchy raindrops that were still falling. Naruto seemed to be still awake, but only barely.

"I want you to just rest now…alright?...I'll take care of everything." Naruto made a small noise, and that was all. "We're going to leave…it'll take us a few days to get back, and that'll equal about a week that we've been out here." He whispered to Naruto, who surprised him by answering.

"I can't…I don't want them to see me like this…" He murmured quietly. Sasuke smiled sadly, reaching to gently touch to the tails.

"Naruto the village loves you…things aren't the same as they use to be. They'll welcome you with open arms and we'll heal you." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto didn't reply—he seemed to be sleeping. Sasuke stood up, lifting Naruto also and readjusting himself to the weight; the long tails made Naruto around 50 pounds heavier.

"_I have to get us back to the village…I want to be overseeing anything they do with the clone experiment. And of course…I have to get Naruto help. Who knows what's going on with these tails…"_ One thing he knew for sure, was that it hadn't been a normal example of the fox demon cloak.

"_The actual demon cloak is something I wouldn't have been able to handle without truly fighting him."_

----------

There was a small cave, ground level, about the size of a very small room in a wall of rock not too far from where they had ended up, and once Sasuke had found it, he took Naruto inside, then went back out to find food and supplies to make a fire. He came back and set up the fire near the opening of their cave, then sat by Naruto, digging the needed elements out of his first aid pack. But then when he really looked, there weren't any injuries.

"_The minor cut he made on the tail is already healed…"_ Sasuke peered curiously down at Naruto, and the water streaked dry blood all over him. There was blood that seemed like it had come from Naruto on his right hand, but that was healed also. _"The majority of this blood is mine…"_ He wiped with a rain moistened cloth to clean the blood from Naruto's face. He found himself moving slower and slower, until he was simply sitting there, staring at Naruto's whiskers, and then staring at the tails, spread out everywhere all around Naruto. _"I…wonder…" _Sasuke stopped there and shook his head at himself.

"I shouldn't think that…" He murmured out loud, and moved on to delicately clean the blood from Naruto's engagement ring. Not 5 seconds had gone by before he was thinking again.

"_I wonder what it would be like to…sleep with him now…?"_ He felt himself blush, and he stared at Naruto's furry tails. Almost immediately, about 10 different rather interesting scenarios entered his mind, some involving things he hadn't even done with Naruto just yet.

"Damn…" he mumbled at the trickle of blood from his nose. He dabbed at it with his damp cloth and swiped with his hand, trying to push the thoughts away for now, as fun as they were..._"Naruto would probably smack me if I tried that at a time like this…"_ He took a deep breath. Naruto was now clean of the blood stains, and Sasuke knew he should be resting also, but it was too late—now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, and it was getting a little too warm, completely unrelated to the fire. Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"_If Kakashi were here he'd be laughing so hard at me right now…"_ He attempted to sit still and simply watch over Naruto, staring facing the opening of the cave as Naruto lay in front of him.

The next time he glanced down at Naruto's face, the blue eyes were open. Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat.

"N-Naruto…you're awake." He managed to say. He had to admit to himself that right now it was feeling like when they'd first been together, nervous blushes, butterflies in the stomach and all. All while Naruto slowly sat up and stared at him cluelessly. At observing Sasuke's facial expression, Naruto smiled warmly.

"You alright? You know I'm fine. A little tired…like psychologically. But I'm okay! Don't worry." Naruto was explaining. Sasuke nodded stiffly, unable to keep the blood from rushing to his face.

"I know, I know you're fine.." he muttered quietly as their hands found each other. _"God, what's wrong with me…it's those tails…they make me want to take him and just…do stuff to him that just might knock him out again…"_

"Sasuke your nose is bleeding!" Naruto's voice interrupted Sasuke's raunchy thought processes.

"Naruto it's fine it's not an injury—" Naruto was already wiping the blood, and to do so he had to sit all the way up, and get very close contact. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto tended to him. One of Naruto's hands was in Sasuke's hair, holding his head still, while the other hand took the cloth and wiped at the steady blood stream. He could feel Naruto's gentle breathing against his face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke opened his eyes, and Naruto sat there, his legs folded under himself, the tails waving and floating randomly in the air behind him.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered. "Ignore those." Naruto added as he followed Sasuke's eye movements. Sasuke caught himself and kept eye contact.

"I can't." he said bluntly. Naruto looked slightly hurt for a little while.

"What—I…I can't help that…they're.." he began to stammer helplessly, and Sasuke felt bad for not explaining himself but he didn't want to bring up the reason _why_ he couldn't ignore the tails.

"_What would Naruto do if I told him that this form…of him with these nine tails…God, it turns me on…"_ "No, no, Naruto don't look so upset, I don't mean it that way…I think they're…cute. On you." He awkwardly stated. Naruto blinked a few times and stared at him more closely.

"You what?" Sasuke sat silently, fearing the reaction.

"_These are Kyuubi's tails…demon tails. They caused Naruto so much pain and all I can think of are dirty thoughts??"_ Sasuke scolded himself. But then he realized Naruto was interested in what he meant.

"You like them? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. Sasuke shook his head at himself and took a deep breath. He felt like a kid on a first date that had run into an extremely awkward situation. The attraction was starting to feel like an animal instinct. He couldn't hold back from it much longer.

"Sasuke…" Naruto smirked at him slightly. "I know what you're thinking." he said. Sasuke scooted closer, sitting close against Naruto.

"Oh yeah?" he answered back, his hand sliding around Naruto's waist, and he couldn't help but linger with his hand near the base of the tails. Naruto didn't appear to be put off, or anything of the sort.

"Sasuke you're really clueless sometimes…I'm probably more of a freak than you are when it comes to this kind of stuff." Sasuke rose an eyebrow, and all hesitation melted away. He raised his hand to stroke the whiskered cheek.

"I just…didn't want to take your situation too lightly.. I mean…they're Kyuubi's tails." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto smiled brightly.

"If I'm around you, then…then I'm comfortable enough with myself to not feel threatened by that." Sasuke smiled and took a breath of relief, then gently placed his hand behind Naruto's head and pulled him in, delicately running his tongue along the slightly pouted bottom lip before gently sucking on it, and finally invading Naruto's mouth with an intensely passionate kiss, letting out all of his recently building tension all at once, and Naruto pressed still closer to him to achieve even more intimacy—which was immediately granted. They separated just a little, just to silently stare at each other to the sound of the now torrential rain outside. Naruto blushed and smirked a little as Sasuke curiously touched the fur on the tail closest to him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked as he stared. Naruto nodded cheerily.

"Yeah.. a lot actually…they're kind of touchy." Sasuke looked up, an interesting grin on his face.

"Good or bad?" Naruto scratched his head coyly.

"Good…in a weird tingly way…it's like you're touching my backbone…as weird as that sounds…" Naruto tried to explain, then giggling as if it tickled while Sasuke's hands traced the center of his back, but then continued into the mess of orange fur.

Before even a few more minutes had gone by Sasuke had Naruto lying fully on top of him, trapped in his arms, accepting invasive kissing readily until he was suddenly cut off when Sasuke paused, and stared up at the bright blue eyes gazing back down at him. He chuckled a little at the look on Naruto's face.

"Hn…and I thought you'd smack me for being attracted to the tails…" Sasuke said in a light whisper; he took a slow deep breath as the tails began to move around him and under him. Naruto's breathing had deepened, and he looked a little nervous even.

"This feels a little too good…" he murmured after a few seconds of in depth staring. Sasuke kissed him some more, and they pressed against the wall of their cozy fire-lit cave, playing with each other until it all became too much and sex became inevitable. He had Naruto in the back corner of the cave, and they had moved steadily faster, furiously taking advantage of one another on the ground until basically being forced to slow to a stop due to their exhaustion levels. Naruto groaned from under Sasuke.

"You better have enjoyed that…you kept pulling them." Naruto panted with a smirk. Sasuke looked up from resting with his head on Naruto's chest, stroking Naruto's hair as he sat up further. "Heh…Sorry Naru-chan…I couldn't resist."

----------

After a little while of resting, and complaining to Naruto that he couldn't spoon properly because of the tails, Sasuke busied himself with cooking the food he'd caught. Sitting by the fire as Naruto slept behind him was peaceful. He turned his head, smiling at how the blonde was positioned. He was curled into himself with the tails wrapped around him, exactly like a fox might sleep.

"_I wonder…can anything in the village make him normal again? Why are the tails still there…?" _As he cooked, it seemed that he could feel eyes on him. He looked up, and outside through the opening of the cave, which wasn't very big—in fact the cave's ceiling wasn't but 7 feet high in the first place. There was a shape with eyes staring at him from amidst the brush and under the trees, shielded from the rain. Sasuke stood and stared more closely, and saw that there was adult fox, sitting, eyeing him steadily.

"Why is…"He felt a chill go up his spine as he gazed at the yellow eyes. As he stood more still, and observed more carefully, he noticed that the one fox was not alone. He could now manage to spot at least three more hidden in various spots within his vision. _"It's Naruto…they must be attracted to him somehow."_ Sasuke concluded. He felt a small tinge of his previous issue of jealousy toward Kyuubi for being a part of Naruto's very being, but it didn't linger long; he knew it was silly to let it. He had sat back down—apparently the foxes had no intention of getting any closer or becoming a bother. And so Sasuke sat, eating his food, under the constant surveillance of the foxes.

"_Maybe Kyuubi is…a fox god of some type. A demon fox god."_ He concluded as he turned his head to watch Naruto sleep. Taking a deep breath, he turned to stare back at the foxes, who resiliently did not move.

"_As soon as Naruto wakes up, I'll wait for him to eat, and then we'll leave for home."_

_----------_

The sun shone brightly in Konoha as Kakashi reluctantly approached an Anbu meeting area, having been asked for personally regarding an apparently urgent matter. Sighing dryly, Kakashi closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and waited against the wall he'd been instructed to wait by. He heard a sudden approach, and when he looked up, there was a masked Anbu officer standing in front of him.

"I am not at liberty to discuss these matters aloud." The officer said. Kakashi was handed a written report, and suddenly the Anbu was gone.

"I'm guessing this is a report on Sasuke and Naruto's mission…"

He had returned to the house to let Sakura read it there. She took the report curiously, and Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and stood to listen as Sakura cleared her throat.

"It says… 'The Anbu group located Uchiha Sasuke badly injured with a deep stomach wound, and medical action was required…'" Kakashi sighed, and Sakura's voice began to shake as she read.

"Sasuke did not complete the recommended recovery time but evaded the group, against orders, and destroyed the location. He is now unaccounted for and untraceable. Uzumaki Naruto was not seen, and we suspect that Sasuke violated orders only to locate him. We have recovered evidence from the hidden experimentation site as well as a live experiment, the details of which must remain confidential until further research has been completed, and Sasuke and Naruto return to Konoha." Sakura looked up at Kakashi for a reaction. Her hands had the paper in a death grip, but Kakashi did not appear to be worried in the least. He was rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…I'm sure he's fine, but he'll pay for not recovering later. And it seems something serious has happened to Naruto. And of course, Sasuke wanted to deal with it alone, because he's too possessive for his own good when it comes to Naruto…if they aren't back in 48 hours I'm going after them." Kakashi decided quickly. He smiled down to Sakura.

"They're fine, I'm sure Sakura. They can handle themselves well enough."

---------

Sasuke busied himself with packing their things up while Naruto kicked dirt over the fire, successfully putting it out as Sasuke came up behind him. They left in a hurry—Sasuke wasn't allowing any lingering.

"We have to get back there. I refuse to let anything happen to that clone without our knowing about it." Sasuke said as he paused a few yards outside of the cave. He made a quick surveillance and now saw no foxes.

"_Hm…well good. That way I've got my kitsune all to myself."_ He found himself thinking. He grabbed Naruto's hand and they dashed into the forest, quickly heading back the way they'd come for the most part.

"We're aiming to reach Konoha in far less time than it took us to get here. I want to make a three day trip in under 36 hours." Sasuke was saying as they ran through the trees. He got no reply. "Naruto?" He glanced at Naruto and squeezed his hand a bit. Naruto seemed distracted.

"Those tails giving you trouble…? It was pretty difficult carrying you they weigh about 50 pounds." Naruto shook his head and then appeared more focused.

"Oh. No, they feel like nothing to me…In fact I feel so balanced that I seem lighter. I don't think I could fall over if I wanted to." Naruto explained. Sasuke jumped, and suddenly they were leaping tree branches.

"Well let's travel up here then. It uses a little chakra but it saves time."

"There's something following us, I know it." Naruto said immediately following. Sasuke stopped so fast on the branch they'd landed on that Naruto swerved, but as he'd pointed out just seconds before, his balance was unparalleled, and he effortlessly recovered from a near impossible position without using an ounce of chakra.

"What's following?" Sasuke asked. They stood together on the branch, staring back the way they'd come, and Naruto pointed down into the brush.

"I swore I saw something…it was really quick though…" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke saw it just as Naruto spotted it; a fox emerged from the bushes slowly, watching them with it's golden eyes as they observed it from the tree. Sasuke sighed and slipped his arms around Naruto's waist, slightly annoyed at the foxes presence—it seemed invasive. But Naruto seemed rather happy to see it. Sasuke watched Naruto's face light up, his bright blue eyes responding to the foxes gold ones with a familiar sparkle that was similar to someone seeing a member of their family.

"Foxes!" Naruto hissed excitedly, turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the happy look Naruto had, as adorable as it was.

"_Plural_…foxes? As in there's more than one following?" Naruto nodded and pointed, still comfortably within Sasuke's hold at his waist. They watched as about 10 foxes were now watching them from the ground.

"Can I go down to them?" Naruto was asking. Sasuke uncomfortably looked away.

"_It's so strange. Kyuubi is a demon. Naruto should hate Kyuubi. Sometimes I think he does. But then other times…it's like he so accepts his identity as being entwined with Kyuubi that it's like they're the same entity, and there's nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"_ Sasuke's hold around Naruto tightened.

"No…we have to leave." He said as coldly as he could without sounding like a jerk. Naruto wriggled out of his hold and crouched on the branch, looking down at the fox group.

"Sasuke they're only going to follow me to the village." Naruto said more seriously, some excitement in his voice being replaced by a concerned, sympathetic tone. The foxes had paused, since Naruto had, and Sasuke watched curiously as he could see little foxes about the adults, playing together, dashing about and tumbling with each other while the adults waited. Before Sasuke could say another negative word, Naruto had dropped to the ground, somehow not making a sound as he landed, and was crouching, facing the foxes. "Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh Sasuke-kun!" he received a terse reply. Sasuke indignantly sat on the branch and watched every move possessively.

Naruto crept closer to the foxes, close to an adult fox with three baby ones nearby to it. The foxes had surrounded him by now, but seemed to be waiting. Naruto took a deep breath.

"_Should I talk to them…? What do they want from me? Do they…just want to be around me?"_ He felt no desire to ask Kyuubi, as he normally would have tried. Kyuubi had caused him too much pain in the past few days. Naruto sat calmly there for minutes and minutes on end, while Sasuke sharply watched from above. One fox caught Naruto's eye. One of the baby foxes playing with the others had completely stopped, and stood beside an older fox staring at him intently. It's eyes were a very dark black, with only small flecks of orange.

"Reminds me of you…" Naruto said to Sasuke without looking at him. Question marks erupted in Sasuke's mind.

"_What reminds him of me…"_ Naruto felt a pull to do what was on his mind.

"I want you." Naruto said next, and Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't talking to him this time. "What're you doing…" Sasuke called. Naruto didn't answer, but he slowly crawled over to the little fox, and at once all the foxes stopped to look. He cautiously reached out with his hands toward it and touched, then looked up at the adult fox just above.

"I'll take care of him okay? I promise you." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke cocked his head. _"He's talking to it…"_ The fox stepped back two steps, and nudged at the small fox with her nose. At the prompting, the little fox ran to Naruto quite willingly, and Naruto took it, standing up.

"I have to go now…" He turned hesitantly, but then more readily, and jumped back into the tree with Sasuke. Sasuke stared, wide-eyed.

"Are you serious? You're bringing that fox back with us…?" He questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! I'm calling it Ku-chan." Naruto declared emphatically. He cradled the baby fox in his arms and it was still, putting up no struggle whatsoever.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed next, urging at Sasuke as if he were the one that had been holding them up.

"Hm…alright Naru-chan…I don't understand it but…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Come on…we've got to go." He said softly, putting aside his issues with Kyuubi's hold on Naruto in favor of seeing Naruto happy. Naruto nodded.

"Hold on." He paused to take the carry pack off of his back and unfastened it, carefully putting the fox inside and leaving the top open so it could see. He put the pack back on and took Sasuke's hand again.

"Alright let's go…The Anbu you ditched probably gave a really bad report back home. No one knows we're okay."

* * *

:) So it looks like they're home safe maybe? 

No cliffyhanger today, figured I'd chill out a bit. For your sakes.

But don't forget just cuz theres no cliffhanger doesn't mean there isn't an exciting chapter coming!! ;)

-Kitsune


	40. Home

Ladies and Gentlemen...(if there even are any guys reading this lolz) ...CHAPTER 40!!

Hey if you are a guy, tell me! it'll be very interesting to know if im catering to more than just rabid fangirls like myself. XD

hm...the roman numeral for 40 looks funny...but I know its correct...right? Ah well. On with the story!

* * *

"Are you serious? You're bringing that fox back with us…?" He questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! I'm calling it Ku-chan." Naruto declared emphatically. He cradled the baby fox in his arms and it was still, putting up no struggle whatsoever.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed next, urging at Sasuke as if he were the one that had been holding them up.

"Hm…alright Naru-chan…I don't understand it but…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Come on…we've got to go." He said softly, putting aside his issues with Kyuubi's hold on Naruto in favor of seeing Naruto happy. Naruto nodded.

"Hold on." He paused to take the carry pack off of his back and unfastened it, carefully putting the fox inside and leaving the top open so it could see. He put the pack back on and took Sasuke's hand again.

"Alright let's go…The Anbu you ditched probably gave a really bad report back home. No one knows we're okay."

**Chapter XL**

**_Home_**

Day turned to calm, slightly chilly twilight, and it seemed that the time had flown by. Strong, fresh aired breezed wafted through their hair as they traveled steadily through the canopy of the forest; they hadn't touched the ground in hours, not even when briefly stopping for momentary breathers. Speaking of which, they seemed to need them more frequently as the evening wore on. It was extremely obvious to Naruto that Sasuke was running low on energy. They stopped for the second time in the past hour when they reached a thick branch on a conveniently large tree. Naruto curiously watched as Sasuke leaned against the trunk of the tree. He watched Sasuke's face, and realized that as soon as Sasuke detected he was looking, every ounce of fatigue vanished. He came all the way over, standing close by as Sasuke stood up straighter.

"You're okay, aren't you?" Naruto asked, letting his hand linger along Sasuke's back and shoulders. Sasuke sighed heavily. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't lie—Naruto would know anyway. He chose not to say yes or no.

"We have to get back…come on, let's move…" He murmured, but as soon as he stood up, Naruto's hands were on him, holding him back.

"No don't! You seem like you're out of chakra…is that it?" The blonde exclaimed, coming closer. Sasuke smiled a little, reaching up and fingering a few strands of Naruto's hair.

"Seems like it…" He at the same time unconsciously fingered at the fabric of his shirt, over his stomach.

"Hold still." Naruto ordered when he'd noticed.

"Naruto that's fine, I let them finish healing me." Sasuke said hurriedly as Naruto sat him down, about to inspect the place where Sasuke had been wounded.

"Well if they finished…you still should've had to take recovery time…Did you?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shook his head slowly, closing his eyes.

"No…I didn't have time for that. I had to find…you…" Sasuke said, but his voice grew quieter with each word. Naruto shook him by the shoulders, and he moved onto Sasuke's lap, straddling him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto called, leaning into Sasuke's face closely. Sasuke didn't open his eyes, but he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder and finally falling still.

"Hey…Naru-koi…get me home, okay…?" Sasuke murmured at nearly a whisper. Naruto sat there for a while, a little unnerved, and fearing that more was wrong with Sasuke than he was letting on, but he did try to remember that Sasuke had a far lower chakra capacity, especially with all of the cautions he was given by his Anbu superiors. Naruto sighed and looked around at the darkening forest.

"Hm…I guess I remember the course Sasuke was following…I guess I'm pretty much forced to remember…" He turned his attention back to Sasuke, whom he was still straddling. Smirking a little he bounced in Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke…you even look good knocked out." He tenderly brushed the hair out of Sasuke's face and kissed the unconscious Uchiha's slightly parted lips, then stood up carefully, his feet still on either side of Sasuke, then pondered how he would carry both Ku-chan and his sleeping fiancé.

"_With Ku-chan on my back in the supply pack, Sasuke can't ride there…"_ He took off the pack and gently lifted the baby fox out with one hand.

"Okay stay…stay." He pleaded, putting Ku-chan down on the branch. Luckily enough, Ku-chan did not move. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and bent to lift Sasuke, immensely thankful for the many tails he had, because it was surprisingly easy to maneuver Sasuke onto his back without falling off of the branch. Now standing up with Sasuke riding on his back, Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Doesn't seem too far away…but I don't want to risk you hurting yourself Ku-chan…and my hands are full, I have to hold Sasuke up." Naruto pondered his dilemma carefully, then finally managed to sit himself down on the branch, his feet dangling. He had complete confidence that for some reason, Ku-chan would listen to him like a trained pet. He didn't understand why, but he chose not to think about it too hard for now. He knew there were a lot of things that he could find out back in Konoha about what exactly was happening with Kyuubi, the tails, and exactly why he was okay after sprouting nine of them.

"Sasuke's pack… if you just climb up here on Sasuke-san and get in his backpack…" Naruto leaned toward the little fox, pleading with it with his eyes. "Please know what I'm saying…" He begged. It only took a few seconds of staring before Ku-chan moved, and Naruto chuckled lightly at the little foxes tiny claws on his shoulders. Soon they were ready to go.

"_I'll do what Sasuke said, and not make any stops…Besides, I don't know exactly how long I'll be able to travel—these tails could be draining me slowly for all I know."_

--------

It was lonely in the woods, but Naruto found himself moving very quickly, ignoring the surrounding darkness as well as his own steadily increasing worries about the Kyuubi demon. He knew that he was obviously giving off Kyuubi's vibes—hence the pack of foxes that had followed him, he supposed. He still didn't understand the technical reasons for that. Running all night seemed to be rather easy for him, and when the sun had long since risen and Sasuke still slept soundly, Naruto felt it safe to assume that he wouldn't be waking up, and that he needed some type of medical attention.

"_I just have to make it to the Konoha gates…then everyone will see that we came back, and Sakura and Kakashi will come…and Sakura will help me take care of Sasuke now…I hope."_ He kept a steady pace, trekking through fields and fields of grassy hills. He knew that he'd long since returned to the Fire country, but Konoha was directly in the center, and he still had a considerable ways to go.

"_Sakura…Sasuke-kun said that the Anbu were sent by Sakura and Kakashi…doesn't that mean she's a part of our team again? And…will she accept that me and Sasuke are together? What if she sees the tails…and then just thinks that I'm a danger to him and everyone else…and that I shouldn't be with him…"_ Naruto took a shaky breath and shut his eyes for a moment, but then immediately looked back up, shaking away the fear and uncertainty.

"I can't even worry about that now…Sasuke's more important…and the clone is more important. They shouldn't do anything without us there, Sasuke probably already knows more about it than they do." Naruto told himself aloud.

"_And I'm not afraid of the village…they won't reject me. They'll see the tails, but then they'll see that I brought Sasuke back too and…they won't be afraid of me…they won't! I know it…"_

--------

"Well Sakura…today is it. Its been 48 hours, so I'm going to assume they need some assistance getting back here." Kakashi told her from across the table. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall.

"_8am…"_ "It's still early, they could still make it back really soon." She suggested. Kakashi stood up, fully ready to travel.

"Well then if they were going to, I should meet them on the way then, shouldn't I? I'm feeling they might need the assistance. So you're coming too." Sakura stood up from her chair.

"Alright…" She quietly agreed, and followed Kakashi outside as they headed toward the village gates.

"_I can't lie to myself…I'm scared to confront Naruto…I mean I think he'll be happy I'm back with the team…but…Sasuke really is his boyfriend…his fiancé…"_ She sighed repeatedly heavy sighs, drawing peculiar glances from Kakashi ahead of her.

"_I can do this…I can deal with this. They'll both probably need my help."_ The closer to the village gates they got, the more it seemed that something was happening that they didn't quite know yet. When they were in sight of the gates, Kakashi began to move faster.

"Come on." He said simply, and Sakura ran after, dodging through people in the streets in an effort to keep up with Kakashi's fast pace. The gate had a gathering of villagers at it, and shocked gasps and a sense of questioning met Sakura's ears as she got closer. Kakashi had perched himself on the column of the gateway, and Sakura pushed through the people.

"Excuse me…Please let me through…please move!" She exclaimed after awhile, and managed to push herself to the front. Her gaze froze, fixed on the pathway, and on Naruto, who wasn't very far off at all. But all she could see were the tails behind him. Nine very real fox tails waved along behind Naruto, and Sakura could feel even Kakashi's shock, without even looking up at him.

"What's going on? What's happening? Should we let him in looking that way?" Both Kakashi and Sakura heard that comment, and similar murmurs through the group of onlookers as the hesitance and apprehension thickened the air with every step Naruto took.

The kitsune felt his heart pounding in his ears as he approached, and already, so many pairs of eyes had seen him coming from a distance; he was a target. He could see Sakura at the front of the crowd, and Kakashi on the railing above them, but it seemed not to matter. His footsteps grew heavy as he got within earshot, and a few people had backed away, and some even left entirely.

"_Sasuke said that they loved me…Most of them won't be afraid of me…Right? Sasuke I wish you would wake up so I wouldn't have to do this alone…"_ Naruto all but stopped about 20 feet away, right where he could clearly see everyone's shocked expressions, even Kakashi and Sakura's.

"Nar—Naruto…?" Sakura said hesitantly. "You've…you have…" she paused, and Naruto clenched his jaw, and just focused on walking straight ahead, pushing away recurring memories of his childhood rejection as he did so.

"I know…" he said flatly, managing to keep his face expressionless, and the group of onlookers parted a path as he walked through the gate. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and so he stopped, avoiding eye contact as he gently knelt on the ground, lowering Sasuke in front of him after taking off Sasuke's supply pack, which had Ku-chan in it.

"_Please…someone say something…someone just help!…I am not Kyuubi…I'm not dangerous…" _He pleaded in his mind as he clutched the pack to himself, Ku-chan peeking out of it being his only comfort for the moment. He had closed his eyes, attempting to somehow escape from the staring spectators that way, but it was no use. It was beginning to feel like he were 5 years old again, and he could feel the stares boring holes through him, even though he wasn't looking. The silence became unbearable, and just as he was beginning to think he was completely alone, before he even looked up to try to defend himself out loud, Kakashi had dropped down beside him.

"Everyone calm down. Naruto's obviously himself, and he clearly needs medical help." Kakashi said, crouching beside Naruto, giving a reassuringly bright smile, which of course Naruto could even detect from beneath Kakashi's mask. He sighed with visible relief, looking up at Kakashi.

"I don't know—what's going on—" he started to apologize for the tails' appearance, but Kakashi shook his head, seeing that Naruto was visibly shaken.

"Doesn't matter, Naruto. You aren't the Kyuubi." Naruto heard footsteps, and Sakura had knelt across from him, beside Sasuke, and she gave a feeble smile.

"I'm glad you're safe…Is he alright?" She asked hesitantly, and Naruto could tell that she was attempting to feel out whether it was alright for her to ask about Sasuke, if he was already taken... He knew that they both knew that was a silly caution to take, but understood how it might be awkward to ask.

"He's…he needs some help, but I'm sure he's okay…" Naruto answered quietly, still sorely feeling the eyes of the villagers around them in a wide semi-circle. But soon, it became increasingly apparent that Sasuke was right about what he'd said all along; the remaining on-looking villagers of Konoha weren't condemning him with their stares, they were supporting him.

"Just relax Naruto, and don't worry we'll fix things. You don't have to do anything else." Kakashi was saying, keenly observing that the blonde was beginning to look slightly more pale than usual. As Naruto let his psychological guard down, he seemed to grow more tired by the second, and Kakashi's voice seemed distant as Naruto realized that his view of Sasuke's sleeping face was blurring. Kakashi smoothly took the pack and Ku-chan from Naruto as Naruto fell unconscious on the spot, and when he did, all nine tails ceased their ominous movement. Kakashi lifted Naruto himself, ignoring the murmurs of shock that had washed over the surrounding onlookers.

"Oi…the tails add about 50 pounds.." he commented lightly. "Sakura, grab Sasuke and we'll get these two to a hospital. Naruto so we can see about how this is happening…and Sasuke so he can presumably gain back his chakra loss."

---------

Sasuke woke up extremely slowly, the fogginess in his mind steadily chased away by the burn of daylight reflecting from the stark white of hospital walls and ceiling. Without thinking he bolted upright, his hand reaching for his kunai pack before he then realized where he was, and that his kunai weren't there. He shortly realized that he'd startled Sakura and Ino by his bedside, and he stared at them as if they were strangers for a few seconds before gradually calming himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino questioned, leaning toward him.

"Are…you ok now?" Sakura asked timidly afterward. Sasuke raised his hand to his head, feeling a bit dizzy, but quickly searching his memory from what went on. "Naruto…Naruto got us back…" He said after a short time. Both girls nodded, but didn't say anything else, he noted.

"Sasuke…I know you'll explain later but…how did Naruto-kun—get—" Ino paused in her question as Sasuke finally seemed to fully wake up, and he swung the covers back, getting out of bed. The girls stared from behind, both blushing slightly as Sasuke scanned his surroundings, shivering in the chill of the room, as he was shirtless.

"I'm not exactly sure how Naruto got the tails…or why he kept them for so long…and that's all I have to say. Where is he?" Sasuke asked, finally finding his top folded across the room. The girls glanced at one another as they got over the distraction of watching Sasuke walk around bare-chested, and Sakura decided to answer his question.

"They—told us Naruto was taken to somehow remove the tails?...Neji went with him." Sakura finished the last part more quietly, wincing minimally as Sasuke seemed to nearly freeze over. Ino giggled at the icy glare twisting Sasuke's expression, and stood up. "Come on Sasuke-kun, don't be so jealous, Naruto's _your_ boyfriend not his." She said as Sasuke made for the door. "He said 'yes' to _you_." Sasuke's hand on the doorway frame fisted.

"Neji almost broke us apart once before. I can't help being jealous." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"He didn't nearly break you up, that's all in your head. Anyone with sense could see you're never breaking up…you're too busy screwing each other any chance you get to notice anybody's lame sabotage attempts." Ino debated with an obnoxious grin, but Sasuke ignored all further commentary, though the red flush brushing his cheeks was unmistakable.

"Hurry up, I'm wasting time." At that, Sakura and Ino got up. "Fine, fine, we'll show you where to find your Naru-chan. I'm sure he's fine Sasuke." Ino said. Sasuke sighed tersely. "I know…but it's first things first…I have to get to Naruto so we can go together to find the ANBU research team and our kid…" Sasuke continued walking, but Sakura and Ino had frozen.

"You…you heard what he just said, right? I'm not insane?" Ino whispered over to Sakura. Sakura said nothing, but her eyes were wide as saucers.

"I'm…I'm not sure…" She stared blankly at Sasuke's back until Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Explanations can wait…let's go." He demanded dryly before jamming his hands into his pockets and turning to walk again. Both girls could easily tell that the Uchiha was still tired, but there was no making him rest any longer; he was already on edge enough as it was without trying to force him to sleep.

--------

The three rounded a corner to a long, wide corridor and Sasuke saw double doors at the end of it. Leaning with his back against the left door panel with his eyes closed, stood Neji. Sakura and Ino stayed at somewhat of a distance as Sasuke walked right up, and leaned forward on the right door panel trying to hear inside. He ignored Neji thoroughly, and the tension was nearly visible. Inside, Sasuke could hear Naruto, nearly screaming in some type of pain.

"Naruto…" he whispered, raising his forearm to lean against the door with, high enough so that he could rest his forehead on the back of his hand, and he stood, listening quietly and not saying a word. When Neji spoke after around 10 minutes Sasuke still hadn't budged.

"They said it's incredibly painful to remove even one physical chakra presence from someone's body…And Naruto has nine." Neji was saying. "There's an entire chakra specialist team in there…it's…almost like an exorcism." Neji turned his head to stare at Sasuke, who continued to stare at the door. When he didn't receive any feedback from Sasuke, he felt he should continue.

"He'd been in there for 15 minutes even before you came…" Neji stopped there, pausing to watch Sasuke's expression. After a few awkwardly prolonged seconds, Sasuke poised to speak.

"Did you hear any Anbu say anything about an experiment…?" He asked simply, his eyes closed as he continued to lean against his arm on the door. Neji rose an eyebrow and resumed staring straight ahead back down the hall.

"No. Nothing." Sasuke resumed total silence, that is, until they both heard Naruto quiet down, and there was stressed gasping within the doors. Neji and Sasuke both stood up straighter, and Neji turned around to face the door, much to Sasuke's irritation.

"You don't need to be here. Don't you have something else to do?" Sasuke growled, still keeping his eyes on the door. Neji glowered at the Uchiha, but still maintained his icy demeanor.

"I have good enough reason to be here. You're not the only one that cares about Naruto, even if you are his fiancé." Neji said dryly. Sasuke's temper rose sharply and he made a movement—then suddenly Kakashi was between them.

"Oi! Sasuke, I see you're awake and cheery as ever." He interjected. Sasuke coolly stared at Kakashi for a solid five seconds, letting the sensei know that his sarcasm went vastly unappreciated. He sighed and decided to let his issue with Neji remain uneventful for the moment, and refocused his mind to the tasks at hand.

"Hm…Where's Ku-chan.. the baby fox in the backpack…" He asked simply. He knew he would hear it later from Naruto if he'd lost the little fox.

"Oh so it has a name, eh? Well Ino is playing with it." Kakashi said, pointing. Sasuke looked, and Ino was sitting cross-legged on the floor with the fox, making faces and baby voices at it while Sakura leaned down to peer at it curiously.

"Good…Naruto would kill me if you lost it." Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji all backed away from the door a few steps as suddenly it started to open. A few nurses came out of the large room, and then three Chakra specialists. A nurse remained in the doorway, her comforting smile easing Sasuke's nerves.

"Naruto-kun can have visitors now, so come on in and your sensei can explain to you what has happened." Sasuke watched as Neji left upon hearing Naruto's good report. With that, he was by Naruto's bedside in seconds, followed by Kakashi, Sakura and Ino. He leaned over Naruto closely, stroking the blonde hair, mildly damp with sweat, away from Naruto's forehead. The tails were utterly gone. Kakashi took a seat in the chair beside the bed as Sasuke sat on the bedspread, facing Naruto and watching him rest.

"So. I suppose I should tell you what I know. Naruto got back here with you apparently very quickly—he passed out a few yards from the gate after putting you down. Heavy chakra loss." Kakashi began. Sasuke looked up.

"How is that…Kyuubi doesn't run out of chakra." He reasoned. Kakashi rose a hand. "I'm getting to it, be patient! Naruto woke up before they started this whole tail removing process, and told us the story. It seems that Naruto has been communicating with Kyuubi in his thoughts frequently, and very easily; this is evidence of the seal, which is keeping them essentially separate, being weakened. I can only assume that it's due to the curse seal he's got?" Kakashi began to explain. Sasuke listened quietly, staring at the bedspread and his hand together with Naruto's.

"Naruto's possession by Kyuubi during the mission was different from the fully blown fox demon cloak because Naruto says he had more control over it. In other words, the demon cloak is caused by anger, but this was caused by another outside force—your curse mark—acting on Kyuubi's seal. I'm sure you're putting this all together now." Kakashi ended there, and Sasuke immediately drew the correct conclusion.

"My seal wasn't activated…the clone's was. Because the clone is my DNA. So Kyuubi and Naruto's physical separation was blurred because of the curse mark's reaction to the seal, and Naruto sprouted physical Kyuubi characteristics—the tails. Kyuubi used the fact that he and Naruto share thought waves, and controlled Naruto to kill…the clone. To stop the reaction." Sasuke's voice grew quieter and quieter as he continued, until the last sentence was barely above a murmur. Kakashi nodded silently, folding his hands in front of his face as he leaned forward in his chair, resting on his elbows.

"You're dead on, Sasuke." He glanced over at Naruto's sleeping form. "The tails were like parasites to his body. Sucked all of his remaining chakra and dispersed none of Kyuubi's in return." Sasuke watched Naruto rest, keeping a hold on Naruto's hand the entire time. "He'll wake up soon." Kakashi assured. Ino came up promptly.

"Yeah and…Sasuke? Did you say what we think you said in the hallway?" she asked, moving to look Sasuke in the face.

"What did I say in the hallway?" Sasuke asked, not too eager on explaining just yet. Sakura spoke this time.

"You said something about finding your…kid?" she questioned hesitantly. Sasuke only smirked slightly.

"I won't say anything until Naruto wakes up." He said simply, and Ino crossed her arms. "What? Sasuke you know this is crazy right? You mention something about a kid or whatever, that belongs to _you_ and _Naruto_,and then just don't explain? Were you being figurative or what?" Ino complained, impatient and rightfully so. Sasuke ignored her; his thoughts were consumed.

"_We really are too young to have a family…but…that won't matter if we do get to take care of the clone…it's not anyone's fault if there's a living human being as a result of experiments, and it's still human. No matter what…right?"_ Kakashi stood, breaking Sasuke's concentration.

"Don't get your hopes up Sasuke." He left, leaving Sasuke with that, and Sakura and Ino with question marks on their faces.

* * *

I wanted to fit so much more into this, the 40th chapter, but I suck at condensing things.

Also...I feel the need to put a juicy lemon in the next chapter, since I skipped out on properly writing out description in the cave scene. So don't worry, be happy!

and prepare for nosebleed. XD figured I'd give you something to look forward to.

-o0Kitsune0o-


	41. Waiting

...And once again, I'm not dead! I'm sorry it's been so long, it's been incredibly hard to get this chappie up...I was sick, then I got a ton of schoolwork...gah.

But in contrast, this is the longest chapter I've ever done im pretty sure! Only by about 1000 words or so.

Also, to those of you who have been with me since the beginning, its been a year!! Thanks for sticking around lol!

* * *

"You said something about finding your…kid?" she questioned hesitantly. Sasuke only smirked slightly.

"I won't say anything until Naruto wakes up." He said simply, and Ino crossed her arms. "What? Sasuke you know this is crazy right? You mention something about a kid or whatever, that belongs to _you_ and _Naruto_,and then just don't explain? Were you being figurative or what?" Ino complained, impatient and rightfully so. Sasuke ignored her; his thoughts were consumed.

"_We really are too young to have a family…but…that won't matter if we do get to take care of the clone…it's not anyone's fault if there's a living human being as a result of experiments, and it's still human. No matter what…right?"_ Kakashi stood, breaking Sasuke's concentration.

"Don't get your hopes up Sasuke." He left, leaving Sasuke with that, and Sakura and Ino with question marks on their faces.

**Chapter XLI**

**_Waiting_**

It was another two hours before Naruto seemed to be sleeping lighter than before, and it seemed evident that he was about to wake up. Sakura had left to try to find the Anbu researchers, but Ino had stayed, and was now watching intently as Naruto stretched, groaning slightly.

"Saaasukeee, your lover's waking up, and he looks so cute! You better come see." She cooed teasingly to Sasuke who was at the window across the room. Sasuke briefly gave her a glare for the teasing, but was by the bedside quickly nonetheless, just as Naruto was sitting up and sleepily rubbing his eyes with one hand. Sasuke fingered Naruto's hand that was resting on the bedspread.

"Hey…you feeling alright?" He asked as Naruto adjusted his eyes to the bright sunlight in the room. Ino looked down as Ku-chan began squirming in her lap, and as Sasuke inched closer to Naruto, presumably leaning in to kiss him, Ino suddenly had to let the fox go, giggling as Sasuke halted at the interruption. Ino had to wince at Sasuke's sour glare as Naruto was now chuckling, receiving tiny licks on the cheek from Ku-chan instead of kisses from his fiancé. Soon catching Sasuke's expression, Naruto let the fox curl up comfortably on the bed and climbed out of the covers and over to Sasuke, sensing that he was sorely wanting more attention.

"Sasuke-koi don't make that face!" Naruto whined, on all fours as he leaned closely into Sasuke's line of vision. A devilish grin crossed his face.

"Would _you_ rather be the one licking me, Sasu-kun?" Sasuke moved his hand toward Naruto, dawning a smirk of his own, but suddenly they both became painfully aware of Ino's prying eyes. As they glanced at her, she only blushed, giggling.

"Don't mind me! Go ahead, do what you were doing." She urged, making herself more comfortable in the nearby bedside chair. Naruto cheerily grinned.

"Watch this…" he started to hop on Sasuke's lap and go straight to work, but Sasuke gently held him off.

"Don't encourage her Naru-chan." He said with a raised eyebrow in Ino's direction, while Naruto pouted, stripped of his opportunity to show off.

"Now that you're awake we have things to do. Sakura already offered to find the people we're looking for." Sasuke was saying. Naruto sighed and watched Sasuke for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"Sasuke-koi…what if we don't get to have the clone? What if there's something dangerous about how it was made…and it just can't work?" He asked quietly. Ino turned to watch Sasuke for a reaction, and both herself and Naruto could see Sasuke's countenance fall.

"That won't happen." He said simply. He forced a smile next, which immediately raised a red flag in Naruto's mind. "That won't happen, I know it." Sasuke repeated. The silence that followed was heavy, and slightly unsettling. Naruto looked down at the bed-sheets and fiddled with them somberly.

"Ino…can you give us a minute…" Naruto said quietly, without looking up. Ino stood and nodded, worry written across her face.

"S-sure…" The door closed softly behind her and Sasuke and Naruto were alone in the room. Naruto took a deep breath, and sat cross-legged close beside and facing Sasuke, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"Sasuke-kun."

"You didn't have to ask Ino to leave."

"Sasuke—"

"You could've talked to me with her here." Sasuke said, looking up from the floor. Naruto shook his head.

"Well I didn't want to! I…kinda' know that talking about this is hard on…well both of us." Naruto said. Sasuke was quiet for only a little while longer before he spoke up. "Naruto-kun…this has to work. They can't keep the clone. I'm…I let myself get too attached to the idea of keeping him ourselves. I shouldn't have…but…" Sasuke stopped there. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke I already feel bad enough…please just…don't be like this." He said, keeping his gaze downward. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Feel bad…? Naruto—"

"Well of course I feel bad! You _had_ to fall in love with me, and make me fall in love with you. And you knew you couldn't resurrect your clan then!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked elsewhere.

"If this works, then I can, to some extent...And with you." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few silent moments, then stood up and walked around into Sasuke's line of vision.

"I want this to happen just as bad as you do. But if it doesn't, I have to know that you'll still be happy…even if it's my fault that we can't keep the clone." Naruto said, sitting down again on the bed where Sasuke was looking.

"Naruto what're you talking about…I'll always be happy with you, no matter what." Sasuke said, emphasizing with his tone that it was a complete given. Naruto shook his head.

"But it might be my fault if we can't…remember, I couldn't even go near the door at first." Sasuke only shook his head in response, and continued to stare at the floor, but he felt Naruto come closer to him.

"Naruto there's always ways to fix things…There's always a loophole. I don't care what happens. I'll find out a way that this will work…just I need for you to be behind me. Just let me believe this can happen. Ok?" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto sat there, his arms by his sides, and watched Sasuke's face. He made himself smile, even though he still couldn't feel that it was helpful to let himself get too hopeful.

"_Sasuke's rubbed off on me…I'm really hopeful! Most of the time…and Sasuke…not so much. I guess it couldn't be helped though…We've rubbed off on each other. In fact, what we think about this should be the other way around." _Naruto smiled more brightly in an effort to let Sasuke see that he was trying.

"Well…do you have a name? He--He should have a name…right?"

"His name should be Kaishi. It means 'beginning'." Sasuke said without even thinking. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow…Sasuke you already had a name…" Sasuke grinned slightly at Naruto. "Yeah…since I first talked to him." There was silence that followed, but it was comfortable silence. Naruto gazed in amazement at Sasuke's profile while Sasuke sat watching the trees swaying outside the big window across from them. After a few more peaceful moments, Naruto slipped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Ino's not watching anymore." He murmured. Sasuke turned his head to wordlessly absorb Naruto's attention in the form of a breathless kiss. He laid back, letting Naruto on top of him, and his hands moved to explore Naruto's body; but of course by now he knew Naruto extremely well inside and out. It was now to the point where he knew exactly where to press, kiss, stroke or suck in order to receive a certain pleasurable sound from the kitsune. And it never got old.

"Mm…Sasuke-kun…" Naruto murmured, the result of Sasuke's hands stroking delicate circles around his hips. Sasuke only smirked in response. Naruto had 'levels'. First, Naruto would say his name normally, as he'd just done. Sasuke knew that in a few more minutes it would be Sasuke-'koi' instead of 'kun'. After that, the titles would escalate all the way to 'sama', and if things reached that level it was the best it could get. He clasped his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him more harshly into him, pressing their hips together while he sucked trails along Naruto's jaw-line, and decided he would make Naruto call him 'sama'.

"You wanted me to lick you…?" At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door. Naruto, panting deliriously, barely even glancing up until Sasuke deviated his own attention.

"Hn…just like old times, huh…" They both sat up and Sasuke stood to go answer the door. Both were now past the point of getting angry due to interruptions.

"Besides, _Ku-chan_ was watching." Sasuke muttered as he walked away from the bed. Naruto blushed, glancing at Ku-chan only to receive a blank stare from the baby fox. "Sasuke I'd forgotten all about him! You were going to do me in front of a baby fox??" Naruto exclaimed. He scratched his head next, as if he didn't know why he'd reacted. "Uh…For some reason that makes me uncomfortable…" Sasuke glanced back and smiled at Naruto's quizzical expression, then opened the door. Ino and Kakashi stood there waiting.

"You guys we found the clone. Well…actually Anbu came and found us…they wanted to talk to you." Sasuke turned to get Naruto, but Naruto was already beside him. He turned back toward Ino and Kakashi, his eyes fixed down the hallway behind them.

"The clone's name is Kaishi. Now…show us where to go."

----------

The rush down the hall seemed to take hours—Naruto could feel the tension in Sasuke's hold on his hand. Sasuke was nervous.

"It's good right…they want to talk to us first!" Naruto encouraged. Sasuke only made some type of grunt in response. They stopped at a set of doors with glass tinted so dark that it was black. Nearly as soon as they'd arrived, a masked Anbu figure emerged from the doors, but what was inside remained carefully concealed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto…" The Anbu greeted simply. Sasuke wore a strange suspicious look, while Naruto simply waited, wide-eyed.

"We've withheld from experimentation on the clone retrieved from Orochimaru's labs in order to first receive any additional information from the two of you, who were affected by it first-hand. Come with me. Just the two of you and your sensei." Sasuke wordlessly followed him down the hall, and then Kakashi. Naruto hurried after.

"Bye Ino..." he murmured to her without making eye contact as he left.

After following the masked Anbu officer down many corridors and hallways that Naruto didn't even know existed, they finally arrived at an empty, very non-descript room, which seemed to be an old meeting room. There was a simple table in the center and a few chairs. The Anbu moved to the other side of the medium sized table, and Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sat across from him, and then without warning, the figure took off his mask. He was a rather young man, who appeared to be in his early-twenties. "Gah! I've never even seen an Anbu take off his mask before!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing. The black haired, green-eyed young man merely smiled. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and sighed. "This is Seiichi. One of the heads of any bodily research that goes on within Anbu." Sasuke murmured. Seiichi folded his hands in front of himself.

"No time for getting acquainted. The reason I needed to talk to you before any procedures were approved was because we need your permission to…use you." Seiichi directed his gaze to Naruto. Kakashi silently watched from his seat, his arms crossed, as Sasuke tensed in his chair and Naruto blinked.

"M-me…?"

"No." Sasuke interjected solidly. Seiichi glanced in the Uchiha's direction, but only continued talking.

"There's no choice. What we have to find out, is if Naruto truly has an adverse reaction to Orochimaru's clone. It could be fixable, it could be due to Kyuubi, or—it could've been a purposeful objective by Orochimaru himself that Naruto would react violently." Naruto was silent.

"_I hadn't thought of that before…If that really is true then…again it'll my fault that the Uchiha clan can't continue."_ "What do you want me to do…?" Naruto asked. Seiichi tapped his fingers on the table as he talked.

"We need you to first simply enter the room with him, and see what happens. You haven't had contact with him since you lost control of yourself…am I right?" Naruto stared down at the table, fidgeting uncomfortably with his hands in his lap.

"Right…right but I don't want to hurt…anyone…"

---------

After a few more minutes of explanation, both Seiichi and Kakashi left the two alone in the room.

"We'll give you a minute…and then, please meet us out in the hallway." Seiichi had said. Sasuke didn't look too happy with the way things were playing out, and he wasn't attempting to hide it. Naruto decided to speak before Sasuke could.

"I can do it…I'll get to speak to him, and maybe the same thing really won't happen again! It doesn't have to happen. I had been having trouble with Kyuubi the entire time during the mission." Naruto explained before Sasuke could pose any objections. He crossed his arms and glared at the table.

"We don't need this…it's completely unwarranted." Sasuke was saying.

"But it isn't! You heard what that guy said; they're thinking, what if the way Kaishi was constructed is to purposely make me react? We have to make sure that's not true. I'll prove it! I'll prove it to them that it's not true!" Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, forcing eye contact.

"Don't you trust me?...the same thing won't happen. It definitely won't." Sasuke looked up, only to lift his hand and stroke along Naruto's shoulder, gently moving the fabric of Naruto's shirt aside.

"It's _this_…that I don't trust." Sasuke muttered, running his finger around the outside of the curse seal there on the skin of Naruto's neck. "And…" his fingers brushed Naruto's cheek, and the whiskers there. "Kyuubi. Kyuubi is the one I don't trust." They both stood and walked to the door of the room silently.

"If anything happens to you—I'm stopping everything." Sasuke pulled the door handle after that, and moved to open the door, but was halted by Naruto's hand on his wrist, and Naruto pushed the door closed again.

"Wait—I just…have to…" He came close, and Sasuke welcomed the closeness, maneuvering Naruto's back to the wall and trapping their bodies together at the waist to give Naruto what he wanted; a long, intimate kiss. They lost themselves in it for a moment, briefly loosing track of how long they were taking. They broke the kiss a little too suddenly once they realized they probably were taking too much time. Sasuke remained close, hovering mere centimeters from Naruto's lips as he spoke.

"No matter how you look at it, technically we still made a child together." He whispered, smirking coolly at Naruto's resulting blush.

---------

A line of Anbu awaited them at the end of the hall, and behind them was a set of double doors and a large window to the right of them. Sasuke noticed what the room was first, and Naruto noticed him visibly tense every muscle. "They have him in an isolation room."

Naruto could practically feel everyone holding their breath as he stepped inside of the quiet room and closed the door.

"_I have to do this for Sasuke…he needs this. Nothing can go wrong. Nothing." _"Hey…" he said first to the child. The black haired little boy was in the very back left corner of the entirely white room, his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes fixed on the new intruder, Naruto. His tousled dark hair appeared almost windswept in appearance, and was hanging in his eyes like a rustled mop. It made Naruto smile—the appearance reminded him of Sasuke, how he looked in the morning when he was still sleepy, but too at ease to fix his hair. Naruto stayed where he was, about 15 feet away, and crouched down.

"I'm sure last time you saw me I was probably pretty scary right?" No response. He himself didn't want to think about how he must have appeared then, especially to a little kid. Naruto tilted his head and peered at the bright blue eyes staring back at him. They looked so much like his own that it was somewhat unsettling, and almost like staring into a mirror of his younger self.

"Sasuke-kun protected you…I know that. And hey we gave you a name! You're Kaishi. You like it? Kai-chan?" Naruto smiled brightly, but knew by now that Kaishi probably wouldn't speak, or couldn't at all.

Outside, Sasuke stood with Kakashi on his left and Ino and Sakura to his right. They stood against the window, watching and listening to Naruto speak.

"This is a one-way window. They can't see us from there, and probably don't know we're listening." Seiichi said from behind them.

Naruto sat with his legs folded, making himself more comfortable as he felt more and more at ease with every minute. Kaishi however, did not move at all. Naruto took a deep breath, letting out his tension. He focused his thoughts all onto Sasuke.

"Me and Sasuke-koi really want you, you know. You're made from us, so that's natural…Come to think of it, I don't even know if you understand me. It…seems like you're listening." He watched Kaishi's eyes. They weren't blank or unfeeling; they were watching him intently. What Naruto couldn't determine was whether the intent look was one of fear or not. He was unreadable. It made him feel uneasy, as if he needed to be more guarded.

Naruto continued to talk for minutes and minutes. He received almost zero feedback, but still he told Kaishi stories, and other general things.

Seiichi peered at them with narrowed eyes. "Only a few more minutes, and we'll probably safely assume that there's no danger, and that the mission incident was due to an issue between Naruto and Kyuubi, rather than the clone itself."

"Sasuke-kun, it seems to be going well!" Ino commented, nudging Sasuke's shoulder with her hand. Sasuke leaned with one hand on the glass.

"Yeah…it—" He stopped in mid-sentence. "He's…forcing himself..." Every on-looker directed their attention back to Naruto immediately.

"_What is this…it's like…he doesn't know he's doing it but I feel it…Is Kaishi…using his curse seal?"_ Naruto had to struggle to focus his vision as he stared at the child dazedly watching him back. Kakashi steadily watched Sasuke's every move as Naruto began to move backwards along the floor to create distance.

"This isn't working…but it has to…it has to!" Naruto found himself talking aloud. Sasuke desperately directed his attention to Seiichi, who remained still and stoic.

"Give him a few minutes." He said plainly. Sasuke stared back through the window, and Naruto had fisted his hands in his hair.

The blonde could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"_I have to do this…I have to…Kyuubi can't get control of me this time, Sasuke's watching! Everyone's watching me…and if I can keep control, Sasuke will be so happy…" _He looked up and Kaishi hadn't moved. Naruto's head was still pounding. "Don't…don't you know what you're doing?" he pleaded, again receiving nothing more than a blank stare. He moved again, slowly pressing himself all the way back to the wall from the pain.

"Don't you understand?? Sasuke has to keep you!! You have to stop!!" Naruto screamed suddenly. Outside, Kakashi had become far more attentive.

"It seems that the curse seal on the clone activates by itself in order to counter Naruto's presence. This most likely was a plot directly against him and Kyuubi, like we all feared in the first place. The only thing we don't know, is why this clone was abandoned." Sasuke made for the door to the room without warning, but Kakashi had him by the arm before he'd gotten 3 steps. He jerked, freeing himself by force.

"Let me GO! I have to stop this, you heard him, he's trying to do this for me!!"

"Sasuke-kun if you go in there, who knows, it might make things worse!" Sakura exclaimed. The Uchiha's Sharingan had flared up on it's own. Seiichi uncrossed his arms, his eyes fixed on Naruto and the clone in the little white room.

"Give them a minute. We have to wait." He quickly became the object of Sasuke's anger. The group watched as Sasuke snatched his Anbu superior by the collar on pure reflex. "I've _seen_ what happens to him around my curse mark. All that's going to happen is he's going to suffer! And right now, it's only because he's trying to make me happy!!" The onlookers fell silent, Sasuke standing there shaking, his fist still tightened around Seiichi's collar fabric, the only other sound being Naruto's suffering inside the observation room. Ino and Sakura both gasped, and Sakura pressed closer to the window as Naruto stopped struggling, finally falling limp to the floor.

"I can't…let anything…go wrong…" he whispered as his eyes closed, and Kaishi merely blinked, staring blankly at Naruto's unconscious form.

---------

"So. He seemingly forced himself into unconsciousness just to keep his mind from being taken over." Kakashi said. Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were in Naruto's hospital room, where once again Naruto lay sleeping.

"He what?" Ino questioned. Kakashi shrugged.

"It's only what the doctors told me." Sakura glanced across the room, where Sasuke sat in a lone chair by the window, his head bowed and in his hands. He hadn't spoke in 30 minutes.

"He's…getting stressed out." She said, causing Kakashi and Ino to put their attention in Sasuke's direction.

"Well wouldn't you, if this was happening??" Ino said, walking over to Naruto's bed and watching him sleep while she petted Ku-chan, who hadn't left the bed since Naruto had gotten up the first time. The door opened, and even Sasuke looked up as Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, entered.

"Sasuke? Um…Tsunade-sama would like to talk to you about all this…" She winced afterward, indicating that it was nothing good that was in store. Sasuke got up silently and left, his arms crossed uncomfortably as he shuffled down the hallway with a far less than enthused expression on his face; he always did hate going to see Tsunade. He presumed that it most likely had something to do with the fact that two strong personalities were almost always likely to clash. It was the reason why Naruto and Tsunade also clashed to some extent. He could only thank God that he and Naruto had found a way to merge the different aspects of themselves into something he could only describe as amazing. He stopped in front of the open doors of Tsunade's office and sighed.

"Ah well look who it is. Uchiha Sasuke. Come on in and I'll tell you the facts."

"_Just_ the facts?"

"And no backtalk."

"Fine…"

---------

When Sasuke left Tsunade's office, he was immediately told that Naruto had been allowed to go back home, and so home he went. He was excited to see that Naruto was awake and seemingly okay when he came in. The look on Naruto's face was still something to be concerned about though.

"Naruto don't—"

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I didn't want to let that happen…" Sasuke went to the couch as Naruto stood up, and sat him back down before he could apologize anymore.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…Things that go wrong are never your fault, don't feel like you have to fix it all." Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto watched Sasuke's smile fade, and they broke eye contact.

"What…you have something to say, what?!" Naruto moved to face him more directly, his blue eyes wide with anticipation of the worst. Sasuke folded his hands in his lap and stared at them as he fiddled.

"We um…we'll find out tomorrow what everything means and…if you really can't be around him and…all of that." Sasuke said quietly. He hesitantly looked up, reluctant to see the undoubtedly heartbreaking disappointed look on Naruto's face, but he had to see it anyway.

"No…no! What're we going to do if we get bad news tomorrow…?" Naruto groaned, leaning forward and sighing heavily. Sasuke only smirked as he shifted to sit slightly behind Naruto so that he could wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. He rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"And what will you do if we get good news?" Naruto leaned back against Sasuke and turned his head so that their eyes met.

"Well then I guess we'll have a…a…" Naruto paused and his cheeks turned red as he chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"We'll…have a family. Of sorts." Naruto seemed to freeze up, and Sasuke peered at him warily.

"Something wrong?"

"No! No it's just…I never thought of it like that…" As Sasuke stared, Naruto's blue eyes seemed to light up from the inside. He turned around and hopped onto Sasuke without warning.

"It's like I made a baby with you!" This time it was Sasuke's turn to blush slightly red, right over his nose. Mainly because of the hip to hip contact he'd suddenly become very conscious of.

"Come on let's pretend." Naruto suggested excitedly, sporting some new type of mischievous smirk. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, but couldn't help but be amused.

"Oh? Hm sounds like something I could do…"

"Kind of makes me excited…really excited." Naruto had leaned forward, his arms resting on Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke eased back into the couch to get more comfortable and admire Naruto on top of him.

"What if we get everything we wanted? Really? I mean I know we're only going to be turning 17 in a while but…I don't think that's a big deal, do you?" Naruto's excitement was causing him to ramble, but Sasuke found only found it cute.

"Well tomorrow we'll find out..." They grinned dazedly for a few moments at each other like two grade school kids with crushes, resulting in one mind-blowing, almost comical, frenzy of a kiss.

"Wait—wait…" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's lips.

"Hm.."

"Where's Ku-chan??" Sasuke resisted being annoyed. The truth was that he liked the little thing, it was just hard to admit that when Naruto's thoughts strayed from what they were doing to think about anything fox related in the least.

"Ino said she would bring him over. You know what, it's probably attracted to your chakra...it's unhealthy. Anyways are you going to think about Ku-chan every time we start kissing just because he almost watched us have sex..." Sasuke droned, leaning his head back against the couch. Naruto found the entire thing amusing.

"No…no and I'll prove it…" Sasuke resisted an immediate nosebleed while every inch of Naruto's body pressed intimately into his. He was pinned to the couch with his wrists held over his head within a matter of seconds.

"_You_ stay here. I'll go get a blanket or something 'cause I wanna be here for awhile..." He jogged off, leaving Sasuke simmering in his own lust for a few moments, then came back in with the black blanket from their bedroom. They met each other halfway and just stood there, standing in the middle of the quiet house and exploring one another's mouths until they had steadily backed into the couch again, tripping around the arm of the chair, letting the blanket go as the wall seemed more appealing for the time-being. Naruto made small noises of gratification as Sasuke's mouth trailed kisses up the side of his neck, and he was taken around the waist, pulled into the body pinning him.

"Tell me what to do to you…" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's ear, while his hands busied themselves with exploring the smooth skin under the blonde's shirt. Naruto pulled himself still closer to Sasuke, so that they were pressed against one another fully, without any space to be had, and went to nibble on Sasuke's ear—he knew that was Sasuke's favorite spot...His fingers dug into Sasuke's shoulders.

"I want you to do whatever you want…" He was aggressively lifted a few inches and pushed even more firmly against the wall, hot kisses brushed down his neck and across his collarbone until his mind went flittering away into unspeakable arousal. Sasuke's arms around Naruto's waist and hips squeezed gently, making Naruto unconsciously arch into him, and he paused briefly.

"Good?" he asked. Naruto looked extremely satisfied.

"Yeah…heck yeah…" He answered readily. Sasuke stared down at Naruto for a few seconds, amused.

"Hm. What's that face mean…" he asked slyly. Naruto nibbled his bottom lip briefly before answering. "It means get a little rougher." And so Sasuke pulled him closer by the shirt collar, followed by harsh, nearly bruising kisses—but he wasn't the only one being rough, his actions were mutually returned. They attacked each other's mouths, somehow shifting along the wall and near to a table, their complete focus on one another causing them to disturb a lamp, and it clattered along the table, finally falling and shattering into a hundred pieces.

"Kakashi'll kill us..."

"Whatever…" Naruto breathlessly gasped the word, again gasping as Sasuke had him by the hair, followed by enthusiastic yet gentle sucking and biting along his neck and upper chest. He groaned, clawing at Sasuke's back as he was pushed up and into the wall by Sasuke's no-nonsense handling. His heart raced, and the room seemed to grow hotter by the second. His shirt peeled off from his shoulders like clock-work, and drops of sweat trailed down the center of his body, only to be suddenly interjected by the Uchiha's relentless mouth against his skin. His legs automatically wrap themselves around Sasuke's waist in an all too suggestive plea for closer attention, even though Sasuke had him pressed so hard into the wall that though he was lifted off the floor; he was in no danger of falling. Besides, Sasuke was holding him. There was no way he would be insecure. He sucked air through his teeth as Sasuke nipped his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"Ah…Sasuke-san.." he moaned briefly.

"Just bit me back if you want…" Sasuke murmured just as briefly, his voice muffled through their kiss. Naruto only grinned, his head spinning with light-headed bliss as he was torn away from the wall, and thrown back onto the couch, and by now anywhere he was touched nearly burned with stimulation. His eyes fell shut and he moaned in a long sigh of ecstasy and familiarity as Sasuke's full weight lay on top of him.

-----

Outside, Ino neared the little house that team 7 called home. She had Ku-chan in her arms, who was surprisingly being very cooperative. Ku-chan didn't seem to like keeping still for anyone besides Naruto. She knocked at the door a few times, but after no one answered for several minutes, she spotted a window.

"_I know they're here…Naruto just got discharged from the hospital. They have to be here."_ The window had no curtains, she could see, and so she walked up to try to see if maybe she could grab someone's attention. Pressing her face to the glass, her eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting inside. Detecting movement on the couch, she focused harder. In the next instant something dark flew at the window and she jumped backward with a small yelp.

"Wha?! What—" the dark object fell after it hit, and she soon realized that it was Sasuke's shirt. She scooted to look again, this time her eyes wide.

"Oh wow…" She couldn't look away. Her face turned bright pink, but the sight of Sasuke between Naruto's legs was incredibly impossible to ignore.

-----

"Now then…you seem like you're ready for me, huh?" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's ear. Their fingers laced together as Sasuke forced the friction between them, and the blonde bit his lip to stifle his own volume.

"Don't you hold back around me…" He hissed, his hand snaking between Naruto's legs, and Naruto made a cute squeaking sound before letting his head fall back and moaning so thoroughly that Ino heard him outside the window.

"Ahh…Sasuke-koi…" his tongue ran across his lips desperately. "Make…make me—" he paused and chuckled over his own lack of focus, but Sasuke already knew what he wanted. He let his fingers run lightly down Naruto's cheek, but then let them linger on Naruto's moistened bottom lip.

"Suck for me…" The sentence came out with a slight groan—it was beginning to get pretty obvious that he was reaching his limit. Sasuke let his other arm wrap around Naruto's upper leg while Naruto went to work on the fingers in his mouth. His tongue slipped between and around Sasuke's fingers, followed by a gently sucking motion, and Sasuke instinctually tugged Naruto into a more convenient position underneath him by the leg. He then used the newly moistened fingers to push inside of Naruto while he leaned down closer to quiet Naruto's moans with his mouth.

"You can go harder…" Naruto panted, pushing down slightly on the invading fingers to help Sasuke with his task.

"You're too tight. You're always just…that…tight…" Naruto bit his lip to refrain from screaming as Sasuke removed his fingers, but then forced into him with something a lot larger. Sasuke found himself plowing into the kitsune a lot harder than he had initially intended, but it was all he could muster to keep from ramming the blonde into couch mercilessly until he either passed out or couldn't take any more. He tried to slow up, but it was extremely difficult; his hormonal level had been raging all day thanks to the stressful circumstances, and now he was nearly unstoppable. The concept of beginning a family seemed to indeed be an attractive concept to the both of them.

"Aaah!" Naruto began to scream unhindered. "God…Sasu—" Naruto panted, sweat pouring down his neck.

"Say it…" Sasuke grunted against Naruto, his lips brushing moistly against Naruto's face before he began sucking tenderly. Naruto's eyelids fluttered closed as he completely lost himself with Sasuke rocking back and forth with him.

"Sasuke-sama…!" Naruto's hand went back behind him for support, disturbing a glass cup which fell and shattered on the floor as Sasuke shifted both his and Naruto's weight against the arm of the couch. They began to move slower, slipping into a smooth rhythm with each other, an occasional giggle here and there, and finally becoming lightheaded from their own movements. Sasuke stroked in Naruto's hair, fingering the strands lovingly.

"You wanna' come for me…?"

-----

Outside, Kakashi approached Ino from behind. From yards away he could practically see the steam coming off of her face.

"WHAT…are you doing…" he succeeded in making Ino jump and nervously turn to stare at him. Her face was beet red.

"Uh—um…watching Sasuke-kun make love to Naruto-kun…" Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes, then peeked briefly.

"Hm…" he turned red and walked away. "Stop being a pervert." He muttered to Ino. She huffed and pointed.

"But!! You peeked too! I'm watching because it's just so romantic!! They've been through all these struggles and Naruto just got out of the hospital for like the hundredth time and now they're loving each other on the couch because they just can't hold back from the other any longer and the situations around them don't matter any more!!" She dramatically stated, but when she looked around, Kakashi was long gone. Going back to her perv window, she made herself comfortable again, letting Ku-chan play in the bushes nearby.

-----

Sasuke was beginning to feel like electricity was being run through his spine, and it was impossible to pace himself any longer.

"Come together with me…" he coaxed, pushing even deeper into the feverishly panting blonde below him, hitting a specific spot that made Naruto writhe, arching into him, immediately coming to an uncontrolled climax for him just as he'd wanted. The sight alone made Sasuke explode. A few drops of blood from his nose even dripped onto Naruto's glossed skin, but that only seemed to excite him further.

"God Naruto—I cannot get enough of you…" he gasped, using his hands to direct Naruto's hips to his own convenience as they rode out the spasms of their climax together. There was knocking on the door as Sasuke took his time with catching his breath, his head laid on Naruto's chest, and Naruto locked his arms around Sasuke's torso while suspiciously keeping an eye over the top of the couch toward the door.

"I don't care what you're doing, I'm coming in…" Kakashi droned from outside. Sasuke merely tugged the blanket up around them without looking up, and went on appearing to be asleep. Kakashi went ahead and opened the door.

"And Ino's with me." He added.

"Damn…" Sasuke finally muttered, sitting up and haphazardly swiping at the mess all over them both with the blanket, and suddenly Naruto fastened the blanket around Sasuke's waist and stole Sasuke's pants for himself before there could be any objection. "Hey…I think you should wear nothing but my pants more often."

"I think you should wear nothing but a blanket more often." Kakashi came closer while they smirked at each other, and Ino was just coming inside the door.

"It's funny how you're covering up, she was watching you through the window the whole time." Kakashi tattled. Naruto only snickered while Sasuke turned pink.

"Are you serious…"

Ino only giggled. "Sorry! But I couldn't help it, Naruto was really loud and it was impossible to just ignore them…"

"Never mind that…" Kakashi interjected before any descriptions got too graphic, sitting down at somewhat of a distance from the two and the couch.

"So it seems that you won't know until tomorrow what will happen." Kakashi affirmed. "Right…but we're not worried. Right Sasuke?" Naruto cheerily asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto beside him, and he could see that Naruto wasn't faking it. He really had chosen to stop doubting, and Sasuke could see it on his face.

"We're not worried…we're not worried. Now if you'll excuse us we have to shower…" Sasuke got up, one hand holding the blanket in the appropriate places, and the other pulling Naruto after him by the hand. Ino stared after them as she cuddled Ku-chan in her lap.

"I think they really will get what they want…won't that be nice?" she smiled as she stared after the two. Kakashi stared with his eyes fixed elsewhere, and Ino glanced at him when he didn't respond right away. Finally he spoke one sentence.

"I'm burning that couch."

* * *

At this point im pretty sure I'll be done in around 3-5 chapters...i dont want it to end!!!

-Kitsune


End file.
